Rebuilding
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: TRADUCTION. Hermione Granger retourne à Poudlard pour aider à reconstruire le château qui a été endommagé. Elle et le second résident d'été -et leurs amis- doivent accepter que la guerre a abimé bien plus que les murs. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. et je ne possède pas non plus la fic originelle qui a été écrite par Colubrina et qui est dispo à l'adresse suivante : www. Fanfiction s/11439594/1/Rebuilding**

Quand la guerre fut finie et que les procès commencèrent, Hermione Granger retourna a Poudlard pour aider à reconstruire. Elle prévoyait d'y retourner et refaire, si le mot était adéquat, sa septième année et passer ses ASPICs et elle souhaitait que le bâtiment soit intact pour cela.

Et aussi, elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Ses parents demeuraient bel et part sous son sort d'amnésie malgré de nombreuses consultations avec plusieurs sorciers expérimentés qui avaient toutes menées au même résultat. Elle avait ait un excellent travail – un travail très impressionnant – mais essayer de le briser risquait de leur causer des dommages au cerveau. On lui avait conseillé de les laisser comme ça. Après tout, ils étaient heureux de la vie qu'elle leur avait créé. Elle les avait tous écouté les uns après les autres, laissant place à la tristesse et un serrement au cœur de plus en plus important et avait finalement décidé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Au moins ses parents étaient en vie, et tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Au moins, ils étaient heureux,

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller chez les Weasley, et ce malgré le fait que le Terrier avait été le seul foyer magique qu'elle avait connu. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas été capable de pardonner Ron. Il l'aimait, elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il lui tenait la main, la prenait dans ses bras ou l'embrassait elle se revoyait sous la tente dans les bois avec Harry, abandonnée. C'était peu être petit de sa part. Elle avait été capable de pardonner à tant de gens qui avaient fait bien pire. Elle avait même serré la main de Narcissa Malefoy et lui avait souhaité bonne chance après les procès, elle en avait pensé chaque mot, mais elle tenait tellement plus à Ron que sa trahison l'avait bléssé profondément. Si elle ne l'aimait pas avant cela, elle aurait pu réussir à tomber amoureuse de lui, mais après tout ça, l'amour de Ron pour elle lui laissait un goût amer,

Ce qui voulait bien entendu dire que Molly Weasley ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle.

Et donc, elle fit ses bagages et partit pour Poudlard. Le dortoir des Gryffondors était en ruine et McGonagall lui avait suggéré, des excuses des les yeux, le dortoir des Serpentards car les combats en avaient été éloignés. « Il n'y a qu'un seul autre étudiant qui vivra ici cet été » Lui apprit McGonagall « La tour aura sûrement été réparée et prête à vous accueillir d'ici le mois de Septembre »

Hermione avait hoché la tête. Après tout c'était un lit, elle ne pouvait pas faire la difficile alors qu'on lui en procurait un. Elle pénétra les lieux, dirigea ses yeux de née moldue sur le papier sur lequel était noté le mot de passe « Sang Pur » et s'installa dans le dortoir des filles. Elle était habituée à celui de la tour Gryffondor qui était rempli de soleil et chaleureux et l'étrange lueur verte qui filtrait de la fenêtre était déprimante et étouffante. Pas étonnant que les Serpentards aient l'air si malheureux en permanence, se dit-elle en déposant quelques livres sur le bureau. Ils avaient probablement des sautes d'humeur parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de lumière.

Elle savait que même si un nombre important de gens venaient tous les jours pour aider à reconstruire, presque personne ne vivait dans le château en été. Elle, le personnel et qui que cet autre étudiant soit « Nous servons toujours les repas » Lui avait dit McGonagall « Les elfes de maison se sont mis en colère quand nous leur avons suggéré de ne plus cuisiner, alors nous nous réunissons dans une ancienne salle de cours. Sa taille est raisonnable et la grande salle... »

La professeur avait baissé la voix et Hermione avait acquiescé. Ça ne servait à rien de débattre de l'état de la grande salle. Elle était ici pour aider à réparer tout ça après tout. Elle nota le numéro de la salle où les repas étaient donnés et l'assura qu'elle les rejoindrait pour diner. Elle sortit des dortoirs pour se diriger vers les donjons.

Elle n'arriva même pas à contenir sa surprise quand elle vit la tête blonde dans la salle commune des Serpentards et réalisa qui était le deuxième étudiant. Rien n'allait depuis que la guerre était terminée après tout, pourquoi tout ceci serait différent ?


	2. Chapter 2

Drago Malefoy détestait sa vie. Il y avait des jours où il souhaitait que ce maudit Potter ne l'ai pas sauvé des flammes, qu'il n'ai pas témoigné à son procès, et qu'il n'ai pas sauvé ce foutu monde. Ces jours là, il désirait être mort, ou a Azkaban, où dans n'importe quel autre enfer dont rêverait un meurtrier incapable et mangemort incompétent. Être à la maison était devenu tout simplement insupportable, ses parents étaient devenus comme un ombre au dessus de son épaule avec leur inquiétude permanente et il avait espéré qu'ils lui ficheraient la paix car il avait beau vouloir être mort, il était bien trop lâche pour passer à l'acte alors ils pouvaient lui laisser un peu d'air.

Quand il devint clair pour lui qu'ils ne le feraient pas, il écrit à la directrice McGonagall et lui demanda si elle le laisserait revenir pour aider à reconstruire Poudlard. Sa réponse était formelle et courtoise, et bien qu'il soit parfaitement sur de ne pas être le bienvenu, elle ne l'avait pas dit et avait accepté son offre. Il était devant la porte le jour suivant.

Elle lui apprit que le dortoir des Serpentards était opérationnel et qu'il ferait bien d'aller s'y installer. Elle lui demanda également s'il prévoyait de se réinscrire pour sa septième année, et attiré par l'idée d'une année loin de sa mère étouffante et de son père excessivement gentil, il lui répondit que oui, il aimerait beaucoup saisir cette opportunité

Elle avait l'air un peu aigrie et Drago en sourit. Sa colère et son dégoût de soi caché derrière un masque d'impassibilité encore mieux étudié que celui qu'il portait quand il était mangemort. McGonagall l'affecta à la bibliothèque et il passa deux semaines à ramasser en silence les livres tombés des étagères renversées, vérifiant les dégâts, et les rangeait toujours en silence dans les boites prévues à cet effet. Le nettoyage aurait pu être fait à l'aide de la magie, mais il fallait d'abord retirer les livres et chacun devait être vérifié à la main. Madame Pince le regarda en fronçant les sourcils durant la première heure, et décida, ou supposa, qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne déchirerait pas les pages et saurait faire la différence entre un livre qui nécessitait d'être réparé ou d'un livre qui pouvait simplement être replacé dans les étagères. On lui avait interdit l'accès à la réserve, et il ne débattit pas du sujet.

Il triait les livres en silence, mangeait avec le personnel en silence et retournait dans sa chambre ou il sondait les profondeurs du lac en silence. C'était un réel soulagement pour lui d'être seul. Au bout de deux semaines, McGonagall le prit à part pour lui annoncer qu'un autre étudiant revenait au château, qu'il partagerait le dortoir avec lui et qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il se comporte avec courtoisie et bienséance. La menace de le renvoyer chez lui si tel n'était pas le cas ne fut pas exprimée à voix haute mais évidente. Drago lui fit son sourire le plus poli et lui répondit qu'il attendait impatiemment d'avoir de la compagnie.

McGonagall fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un étouffement et lui répondit que le travail à la bibliothèque irait bien plus vite avec une paire de mains supplémentaires et Drago acquiesça. Cette nuit là, installé dans un des canapés de la salle commune, il releva sa manche et laissa courir son doigt autour de la marque affreuse qui ornait son bras et les fines marques rouges qui la traversaient. Il avait pris la marque volontairement, et à cette idée, il laissa échapper un rire amer. Il avait été tellement stupide. Chaque décision de sa courte vie avait été stupide. Et maintenant, il était coincé avec, coincé avec une vie silencieuse où il avait fait trop d'erreurs.

Il tria de nouveau les livres le lendemain et retourna à la salle commune pour nettoyer sa robe pleine de poussière avant le repas. Il entendit le nouvel étudiant en train se déplacer et devina, en se basant du dortoir duquel venait le bruit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Cela expliquait les inquiétudes de McGonagall a propos de la bienséance.

Il attendit dans la salle commune pour l'accompagner, qui qu'elle soit, au dîner car sa mère lui aurait lancé un regard déçu si elle avait apprit qu'il n'avait pas eu la courtoisie de le faire, même à un quelconque Pouffsouffle né-moldu, faiseur de bien présent ici pour tout rendre habitable a nouveau. De sa vie, il avait suffisamment déçu sa mère et préférait éviter d'ajouter autre chose à sa liste, il resta donc dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers le lac, les bras croisés tout en remarquant à quel point l'eau était calme, quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

« Putain, Malefoy » Dit Hermione Granger.

Tout ce à quoi il put penser fut : « Et merde... »


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione aurait voulu que McGonagall l'avertisse qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec Drago Malefoy. Il lui semblait injuste de le découvrir juste en voyant sa tête trop familière, une tête qui se tourna immédiatement en réaction de sa vulgarité. Il sembla triste un instant et son visage redevint vierge de toute émotion, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait imaginé la lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux, si elle n'avait pas passé elle même un an avec un état d'esprit similaire.

« Je t'attendais pour aller manger » Dit-il d'une voix neutre « La pièce qu'ils ont choisi peut être un poil difficile à trouver, mais maintenant que je vois que c'est toi je suis sur que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je suis sure que tu peux la trouver toute seule et je comprendrai que tu ne veuillez pas traverser les couloirs avec moi Granger »

« Hermione » Elle avait dit son prénom automatiquement et tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil ajouta « Ça m'agace un peu qu'on m'appelle par mon nom en ce moment, et je préfère qu'on ne me rappelle pas mon nom de famille. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Hermione » Elle prit conscience au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche à quel point elle avait l'air dure et déplaisante. Si il y avait une façon d'inviter quelqu'un a vous appeler par votre prénom encore plus désagréable, elle ne l'avait pas encore entendue,

Drago haussa les épaules, son visage toujours dépourvu d'émotion. « Si c'est ce que tu préfères »

« Oui » Répondit-elle, et ils se fixèrent dans un silence inconfortable, La vérité et qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à aller manger accompagnée de Drago Malefoy, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter maintenant qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux au même endroit. « A l'assaut » Dit-elle en désignant la porte,

« En avant » La reprit-il. Elle avait commencé a se diriger vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour regarder le garçon qui l'avait reprise,

« C'est à l'assaut » Dit-elle

Il secoua la tête « En avant » Répéta-t-il « Tu me demandes d'attaquer »

« Oh » Hermione regarda Malefoy lentement et dit « Après toi alors Malefoy. J'ai connu assez d'attaques pour cette année et je me contenterai juste d'aller manger »

Il lui tint la porte « Assez d'attaques pour toute une vie je pense » Dit-il tandis qu'elle le vit diriger son regard vers son avant bras couvert par sa manche. Elle passa devant lui sans mot dire et fut reconnaissante pour ce répit. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher de regarder leurs cicatrices, de se dire qu'ils n'avaient aucun préjugés contre les nés-moldus. Ron s'était vautré dans une culpabilité qui commençait a devenir excessive, comme si d'une façon ses cicatrices à elle étaient plutôt dues à son échec de la sauver que de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Elle secoua la tête a attendit que Drago Malefoy ferme la porte de sa -de leur- salle commune derrière eux et le laissa lui montrer le chemin vers leur salle à manger de fortune. C'était une longue marche et elle commença à trouver le silence aussi oppressant que les lumières vertes de leur salle commune. Elle repensa au livre qu'elle avait vu traîner sur une table en entrant. « Je ne savais pas que tu lisais Mac Beth »

« J'ai eu une gouvernante »Dit-il « Avant de venir à Poudlard et les étés suivants »Il fit une pause et recommença « Elle me lisait les classiques »

Il n'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait lu une pièce moldue et elle n'approfondit pas le sujet. Il lui tint une chaise a table et ils s'assirent en silence pour manger leur hachis parmentier, vigilants à ne pas se toucher. Hermione regarda les pommes de terre dans son assiette et se demanda comment elle en était arriver à vivre avec Drago Malefoy et pourquoi cela semblait la meilleure de toutes ses options. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un léger sourire en se disant qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas révéler a Harry la présence de Malefoy lorsqu'elle lui écrirait, Malgré le fait qu'il ait témoigné en faveur de Malefoy devant le Magenmagot, Harry débarquerait sûrement à leur porte prêt a défendre son honneur et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de revenir à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

Drago tint la porte à cette satané Granger tandis qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune et elle marmonna des remerciements avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi McGonagall avait failli s'étouffer quand il lui avait dit qu'il apprécierait la compagnie d'un autre étudiant. Il se demanda si le vieux chat tigré savait qu'il était resté immobile tout en regardant sa tante tailler une insulte sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il se demanda aussi si la jeune fille le haïssait pour avoir été présent et pour n'avoir émis aucune objection alors qu'elle était torturée face à lui. Weasley avait hurlé et supplié d'être pris à sa place. Il avait pratiquement arraché la porte de ses gonds en essayant de la rejoindre. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'est rester la, pale et choqué avec l'envie de vomir. C'est ce qu'il avait fait dès qu'ils avaient été secourus. Il était revenu dans sa chambre et avait rendu le contenu de son estomac.

A sa place il aurait reconsidéré le fait de passer son été au château. A sa place il n'aurait plus jamais voulu voir Drago Malefoy,

Il resta dans sa chambre, posa la main sur l'épaisse fenêtre ronde et regarda le petit poisson dont les écailles argentées attrapaient les reflets du soleil qui se reflétaient sur lui. Il sourit à cet éclat et pressa son front contre la vitre. Comment s'excusait-on pour sept ans de tourmente ? Comment pouvait-on admettre qu'on avait découvert avoir tort et qu'on ne l'oublierait jamais ? Certaines leçons restent ancrées en vous.

Ses doigts aspiraient à attraper le couteau qui se trouvait dans le tiroir du haut, mais il s'était promis que s'il revenait à Poudlard il arrêterait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait réussir à enlever cette satané chose.

Il l'attendit le lendemain matin et ils marchèrent en silence vers la salle à manger pour attraper quelques toast avant de se rendre ensemble à la bibliothèque, « Par où on commence ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, j'ai commencé par les livres de métamorphose » Elle hocha la tête. Ils travaillèrent sans parler, enlevèrent la poussière des livres, vérifièrent les dégâts, et les mirent dans les boites que Madame Pince avait disposé contre le mur pour rendre le processus plus rapide lorsqu'il faudrait tout remettre sur les étagères. Il la regarda secrètement et nota la façon dont elle repoussait ses boucles d'un geste impatient et pinçait les lèvres lorsqu'elle n'était pas sure si le livre était abîmé ou tout simplement vieux. Elle dégageait une compétence naturelle qu'il trouvait reposante. Après une heure a peu près elle prononça son nom et il perçu ce son comme un choc dans cette pièce poussiéreuse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle tenait un livre à la main « Je ne suis pas sure du classement de celui-ci » Dit-elle,

Il lui prit des mains, La tranche du livre commençait à se détacher et plusieurs pages semblaient perdues. Les dommages n'avaient pas été faits lors de la bataille qui avait ravagé le château, renversant les étagères et éparpillant les livres sur le sol, mais ce livre nécessitait une réparation. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des livres qui devaient être réparés. Ils les trouvaient plus vite que Madame Pince ne pouvait les réparer,

« On aura jamais fini avant Septembre » Dis Granger en regardant l'étendue des dégâts et en reprenant le livre. Elle soupira et agita le genou comme si elle avait mal en balançant sa jambe d'avant en arrière. Puis, elle s'avança vers la boite destinée à Madame Pince et mit le livre de métamorphose avancée sur le haut de la pile,

Drago parcourut la bibliothèque des yeux. Des milliers de livres, chacun nécessitant une vérification manuelle « Probablement pas » Approuva-t-il « Mais c'est pas mon boulot de prévoir le boulot, je me contente de trier les livres » Il regarda le volume qu'il tenait et le fit voler de l'autre coté de la pièce dans une boite

Hermione inclina la tête « Si je les nettoie et que tu les ranges dans la bonne boite on ira plus vite » Dit-elle

« Travailler ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il décontenancé

« Ce serait plus efficace » Dis elle sans le regarder

Il hocha la tête toujours indifférent. A l'heure du déjeuner ils avaient développé un système simple. Elle faisait léviter chaque livre, y enlevait la poussière et le lui envoyait. Il évaluait l'ampleur des dégâts et les faisait voler à travers la pièce dans les boites appropriées. Arrivés à l'heure du dîner elle avait trouvé une astuce pour retirer les morceaux de pierre et de plâtre de quatre livres a la fois et la table était remplie de livres à examiner car il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme. Quand Madame Pince vint leur dire d'aller manger avant de dormir , moqueur, il leva les mains en signe de reddition « Tu as gagné » Lui dit-il « J'admets ma défaite »

Puis il entendit ce qu'il venait de dire et ajouta d'un air coupable « Mais je suppose que tout le monde sait ça »


	5. Chapter 5

L'entente provisoire qu'ils avaient tous les deux réussit à atteindre après une journée passée à travailler ensemble fut ébranlée quand il avait laissé échapper cette remarque et elle lui avait lancé un regard brisé avant de partir manger, encore couverte du plâtre moisi qui imprégnait la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à côté de ce lourdaud d'Hagrid et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait pour réparer le château. Et il se lança dans une longue et, aux yeux de Drago, fastidieuse explication de la stabilité des bêtes à Poudlard et sur l'amélioration qu'il voulait apporter aux installations maintenant qu'ils allaient repartir de rien,

« Mais tu pourrais venir m'aider à nourrir les sombrals »L'invita-t-il « Je veux dire maintenant que tu peux les voir »

Drago s'était assis et à l'aide de sa cuillère jouait avec son pudding en silence. Il n'avait jamais aimé Hagrid, il devait avouer que cette aversion était partiellement baséé sur ses préjugés envers sa race, mais cet homme avait également été un terrible professeur. Il avait ses favoris et détestait tous les Serpentards et ses classes étaient remplies de monstres qu'il pouvait à peine contrôler,

Drago aurait préféré ne jamais pouvoir voir de sombrals de sa vie et au souvenir qu'il avait vu des gens mourir il se dit qu'il aurait pu s'en passer. Il déplaça son assiette sur le rebord pour que les elfes puisse la nettoyer et reparti seul vers les dortoirs. Il décida que la parfaite petite Hermione Granger n'allait pas le contraindre à se cacher dans son propre dortoir et s'installa dans le canapé un air de défi sur le visage quand elle ouvrit la porte,

« Tu n'es pas partie nourrir les chevaux ? » Dit-il

Elle ferma la porte silencieusement et se dirigea vers sa chambre

« Pourquoi tu es la ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait vue « C'est un boulot pour les gens qui n'ont aucun meilleur endroit où aller » Continua-t-il « C'est pour les vaincus, un moyen de faire amende honorable. C'est pour moi, pas pour toi, pas pour les héros de guerre dont le meilleur ami est Potter et avec le fantastique clan Weasley au grand complet pour te soutenir » Elle s'arrêta contracta les épaules et houspilla, pleine de ressentiment pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait même pas. « Tu n'es pas censée être en train de planifier ton mariage avec le plus jeune des Weasley ? Quelque chose de triomphant a raconter ? Héros et héroïnes amoureux et heureux pour toujours et... »

« Tais toi »

Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle n'élevait même pas la voix, et quand elle se retourna, les larmes qui creusaient des sillons sur ses joues poussiéreuse ne lui apportèrent pas la satisfaction à laquelle il s'était attendu en la voyant pleurer,

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi du parles » Continua-t-elle « Tu ne sais pas. ET non, je ne veux pas aller nourrir les 'chevaux' » Sa bouche se tordit tandis qu'elle prononçait le dernier mot avec fureur et désespoir « Je souhaiterais ne pas pouvoir les voir. Je ne veux pas aller là bas et les regarder et me rappeler de la raison qui fait que je peux les voir »

« Pareil pour moi » Dit-il. C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour se rapprocher d'excuses. Elle n'eut pas l'air impressionnée mais ne partit pas donc il poursuivit « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Répliqua-t-elle,

« Je ne supportais pas d'être chez moi » Dit-il. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa réponse soit si honnête. « Il vaut mieux des vieux livres poussiéreux au... »

« Au manoir Malefoy » Dit-il en réalisant que c'était à la fois vrai et faux. Il regrettait le manoir de son enfance en permanence. L'étang au canard, et fuir sa gouvernante, et voler au dessus des prés, et la façon dont sa mère repoussait ses cheveux avec un sourire exaspéré, la façon dont elle gloussait parce qu'il se faisait toujours des taches d'herbe sur ses genoux juste avant que des invités arrivent. Il haïssait le manoir où il avait vu des gens souffrir et mourir, où il avait été piégé en plein cauchemar là où il avait appris des choses qui rendaient les déclinaisons latines amusantes. Il n'arrivait pas à concilier les deux. Il se détourna d'elle et murmura « Qu'est-ce qui va si mal dans ta vie que tu es là ? »

« Je voulais être seule » Dit-elle.

« Et tu m'as eu moi »

Elle haussa les épaules « Rien n'est parfait » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Voilà pour les premiers chapitres. Ils sont assez courts mais il y en a 300 dans la fic d'origine donc de quoi faire. J'aimerais avoir vos premiers retours pour savoir si cette fic vous plaît et si c'est utile que je continue la traduction.

Bonne journée à tous


	6. Chapter 6

Drago Malefoy était déjà parti quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, une découverte qu'elle fit seulement après avoir attendu après lui tellement longtemps dans leur salle commune qu'elle avait manqué le petit déjeuner. Jetant un coup d'œil chagriné au couloir qui menait aux chambres des garçons chez Serpentard, elle parti vers la bibliothèque en maudissant sur les gens qui faisaient la grasse matinée et lui faisaient louper son repas, tout ça pour trouver ce sale type assis à la table qu'ils avaient laissé pleine de livres, il les envoyait tranquillement dans les boites.

La faim la rendit grognon et elle laissa tomber son sac sur la chaise dans un bruit sourd « Bonjour Malefoy » Dit-elle « Pas de repos pour les méchants à ce que je vois »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle fut frappée par son visage, d'ordinaire si angulaire, qui semblait plus pointu et blême qu'il ne l'était au cours de leur sixième année. Il avait toujours été mince, et avait l'agilité habituelle des attrapeurs, mais comme ça, il donnait l'impression qu'une simple baffe aurait pu le briser. Il avait retroussé ses manches, et sa marque – bizarrement irritée – se détacha sur sa se demanda s'il culpabilisait ou s'il n'y avait tout simplement pas réfléchi. Même l'air presque malade, il dégageait une confiance aristocratique qui lui faisait se sentir un peu gauche. Elle se rappela de la gouvernante dont il lui avait parlé et fut encore plus irritée envers les gens comme lui et leurs privilèges avant de s'inquiéter de la façon dont il s'était frayé un chemin jusque ses pensées. Il n'aurait pas du sauter le déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas manger.

« J'ai pensé pouvoir me rattraper un peu » Dit-il « Tu m'as devancé hier »

« Nous les pauvres gens nous sommes doués pour ça » Dis elle en repoussant son inquiétude, lui préférant l'aversion « Ils travaillent dur et tout »

« Tu l'as dis, pas moi » Dit-il en tournant la tête pour examiner un livre pour métamorphoser les gens contre leur volonté.

« Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? » Demanda-t-elle,

« Tu veux sûrement parler de la fois ou j'ai été transformé en fouine » Demanda-t-il, et elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité tandis qu'il faisait léviter le livre en question vers la boite appropriée. « Oui, rien ne me plaît plus que de me remémorer le jour où un homme fou m'a transformé en bête et m'a brisé les os en me jetant sur le sol encore et encore » Elle l'observa sortir un autre livre de la pile et l'examiner. Il leva les yeux vers elle et avait du remarquer la façon dont elle avait été bouche bée avant se de ressaisir. « Ou tu n'avais peut-être pas réalisé que les fouines pouvaient ressentir de la douleur ? »

Hermione pouvait sentir le sang qui quittait son visage tandis qu'il la regardait, figée par la question qu'il avait posé tranquillement.

« Bien sur je sais que je suis le méchant dans cette pièce » Poursuivi-t-il, « Mais peut-être que tu pourrais être une petite gens toi aussi et nettoyer ces livres pour moi ? »

Elle le contourna et sentit son estomac gronder au souvenir du petit déjeuner manqué, et commença a nettoyer les livres. Elle en enlevait les débris et les lui envoyaient, les triant en piles avec un peu trop d'énergie pour être efficace. Elle travailla tout en réfléchissant au mélange de soulagement et de rancœur qu'elle ressentait au fait qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler. Tout en continuant elle repensa a toutes ces années d'hostilité entre eux, et la façon dont elle l'avait une fois traité de petite fouine nerveuse, il avait pris peur et elle s'était moquée de lui.

Il avait été une brute et une terreur, et il l'avait mérité,

Elle tressaillait toujours quand elle voyait une femme avec des cheveux noir touffus. Et elle frissonnait toujours quand elle voyait une femme en robe noire,

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage tordu comme un enfant sur le point de prendre une potion. « Je suis désolée »

Malefoy déposa le livre qu'il était en train d'examiner avec un soin exagéré et la fixa. « Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda-t-il

« Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit que tu aie pu souffrir quand tu étais... une fouine » Murmura-t-elle. « C'était juste marrant pour moi. Je n'aurais pas du te reparler de ça, je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su... Je te présente mes excuses »

« Ça ne fait rien » Dit-il avec une courtoisie bien plus irritante que l'aurait été un ton vengeur, « N'y penses plus »

Elle regarda la façon dont il était penché sur la table et soupira. « Tu m'accompagnes au déjeuner ? » Proposa-t-elle. Malefoy la dévisagea et elle aperçut encore la surprise et le chagrin avant de retrouver son impassibilité habituelle et repoussa sa chaise. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête se demanda-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait complimenté dans sa tête


	7. Chapter 7

Drago tint la porte de la bibliothèque à sa collègue et la regarda passer devant lui. Les cheveux dont il s'était moqué pendant des années étaient retenus dans une paire de tresses, ce qui permettait de dompter ses boucles en lui donnant une allure enfantine plutôt comique. Il ne connaissait pas les faiblesse d'Hermione Granger, mais l'orgueil féminin n'en faisait pas partie. Ni la lâcheté se dit-il pour lui même. Face à une situation de grosse ampleur, il la savait exagérément courageuse, la guerre avait rendu ça plutôt évident. Maintenant il la voyait être courageuse à propos de petites choses aussi.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'excuse.

Maudit soit-elle pour être une meilleure personne.

Il serra les mâchoires et se força à faire la conversation tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il ne voulait pas la laisser être humble, courtoise et agréable pendant qu'il se tenait a ses côtés avec une mine renfrognée. « Quelle est ta pièce préférée ? » La Questionna-t-il.

Elle se figea et le regarda d'un air incrédule

« Shakespeare » Lui dit-il comme si elle était attardée. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir lancé le sujet, au diable les bonne manières « Quelle est ta pièce préférée ? »

Elle se remit à marcher et lui répondit « Je ne les ai pas toutes lues »

« Personne n'a lu la vie de Timon d'Athènes » Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle rit bien malgré elle « Ou Coriolan » Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle baissa la tête et il se demanda si elle allait l'ignorer et ne pas répondre tant elle fut longue à le faire « Je sais que la réponse évidente serait Hamlet ou le songe d'une nuit d'été, mais j'ai préféré beaucoup de bruit pour rien. C'est drôle et on se doute qu'a partir du moment où ils commencent à se disputer ils finiront ensemble, mais... »

« Mais voir comment ils y arrivent, c'est ça qui est drôle » Termina Drago « Donc tu aimes les romans » Il lui tint la porte de la salle à manger tandis qu'elle murmurait des remerciements automatiques. Il passa un moment à penser qu'ils avaient maintenant tous les deux cette politesse si automatique qu'ils n'y pensaient même plus. « Comment as-tu lu autant de pièces ? » Questionna-t-il en lui tenant la chaise « Est-ce que c'est normal chez les moldus ? »

« Comment toi tu as fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ma gouvernante » Répondit-il à nouveau « Miss Bishop disait qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait »

« Ça me surprend » Dit-elle

Drago lui lança soudain un sourire complice « Laisse moi un instant » Il se dirigea vers le buffet et pris deux plateaux où il disposa des sandwichs et des chips avant de se glisser sur la place à côté d'elle. Il expliqua « J'étais un peu un enfant gâté » Commença-t-il. Elle ricana grossièrement, et il baissa la tête avant de continuer « J'avais tendance à agacer le personnel qui perdait vite sa patience, et je crois me rappeler que la femme qui était là avant Mme Bishop a dit qu'aucune somme d'argent ne valait la peine d'essayer de mater 'ce petit monstre' »

« Brave femme » Dit Hermione

« Je suis choqué » Dit Drago « Mme Bishop est la seule personne qui a postulé après ça. Apparemment l'information s'était répandue et mes parents l'ont engagé pour un été avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était née-moldue »

Hermione s'était apprêtée à croquer dans son sandwich tandis qu'il lui disait ça. Il la vit baisser les mains et se tourner sur son siège « Et donc elle t'as lu des classiques moldus » Dit-elle « Est-ce que tes parents l'ont su ? »

« Ils l'ont viré » Dis Drago. Il ne précisa toutefois pas qu'une fois la femme partie, on lui avait demandé d'oublier toutes les idioties qu'elle lui avait raconté, ni que sa mère avait engagé un service de nettoyage professionnel pour récurer toutes les salles dans laquelle sa gouvernante s'était rendue. Il avait réussit à sauver quelques livres, principalement par dépit, du fait que sa gouvernante préférée avait été congédiée du jour au lendemain, et il les avait relus alors qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter les mangemorts chez lui. Il se demanda à quel point la femme avait du être désespérée au point de prendre un travail chez des gens dont elle était sure qu'ils allaient la mépriser dès qu'ils connaîtraient ses origines. Il supposa qu'elle était morte depuis un moment.

« Évidemment » Dis Hermione en avalant enfin son sandwich. Elle en mangea une partie et poursuivit « La plupart des moldus de notre age n'en ont pas lu autant que moi. C'est juste que... Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis quand j'étais enfant, j'étais plutôt précoce. Pendant les vacances d'été je passait une bonne partie de mon temps à lire »

Drago hocha la tête. Il se rappelait de son comportement lors de leur première année, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait détesté. Elle était intelligente et désireuse de le montrer. Même les professeurs s'en étaient rendus compte. Il avait envie de la faire disparaître dès qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. Quand elle se fut finalement fait des amis, elle avait été extrêmement loyale et s'était encore plus opposée à lui bien au delà de la loyauté qui allait à sa maison. Ennemis depuis le tout début.

« C'était laquelle ta préférée ? »

« De pièce? » Demanda-t-il pour être sur. Quand elle hocha la tête il poursuivit « Titus Andronicus »

Elle lui lança un regardé horrifié et il précisa « Ça me donnait un cadre. La guerre entraîne des atrocités. Ce que je... ce n'était pas unique. C'était humain » Il baissa la tête et dit si bas qu'elle cru ne pas l'avoir entendu « J'étais humain »


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour les commentaires. Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée,oui il y a 300 chapitres dans cette fic mais comme ils sont relativement courts (pour le moment) ça devrait aller.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous !

Quand Drago Malefoy lui avait répondu Titus Andronicus, Hermione avait senti un frisson d'horreur grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas une pièce à laquelle tout le monde pouvait s'identifier. Elle grignota le reste de son sandwich et entendit son murmure « J'étais humain » et voulut courir jusque sa chambre pour y pleurer. A la place, elle se lécha les lèvres et mangea ses chips avant de prendre leurs plateau pour les ranger quand ils eurent fini.

« Je pense que j'aurai fini de nettoyer les livres de métamorphose d'ici ce soir » Annonça-t-elle tandis qu'il lui tenait la porte. « Comme ça je pourrait t'aider à les trier et nous aurons fini cette partie

« Après, on fait l'arithmancie ? » Proposa-t-il tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs déserts. Cela faisait peu de jours qu'elle était arrivée mais elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait eu du progrès. Le travail à la bibliothèque était long et fastidieux comparés aux murs et aux tours qui pouvaient être reconstruits à l'aide de la magie. Malefoy et elle se retrouvaient à faire le sale travail, dont personne d'autre ne voulait, tandis que les taches prestigieuses étaient accomplies par des employés du Ministère assistés de quelques reporters de la gazette du sorcier. Elle désigna la fenêtre et Drago aperçût au loin des photographes attroupés devant des gens bien habillés qui posaient les premières pierres du nouveau terrain de Quidditch.

« L'ordre des priorités » Bougonna-t-elle

« Tu voulais être photographiée ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Non » Dit-elle en frissonnant. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de se retrouver dans la presse à nouveau. Elle n'avait même pas pris d'abonnement au journal. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache qu'elle était là « Et toi ? »

« S'ils prenaient ma photo ce serait pour accompagner un article qui expliquerait à quel point McGonagall est folle de me faire confiance pour la reconstruction » Dis Malefoy « Je préfère éviter ça » Il détacha son regarde de la fenêtre « On passe à l'arithmancie ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Honneur aux gentlemen » Dit-elle

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ai aucun dans les parages » Il commençait à s'éloigner mais elle le retint en posant une main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit mais ne la repoussa pas.

« Malefoy » Commença-t-elle frustrée car elle ne savait pas comment poursuivre sans avoir l'air idiote. « Quoi que tu aie pu être, tu n'es sûrement pas... Tu es... » Elle soupira, abandonna l'idée et frotta ses mains sur son visage « Va pour l'arithmancie » Murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu essayais de dire quelque chose de gentil sur moi ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle soufflait d'un air exaspéré en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Malefoy la suivit, maintenant amusé et demanda comme un imbécile « Tu n'as rien trouvé à dire hein ? Laisse moi te montrer comment on fait » Il s'arrêta, se racla la gorge et elle se retourna pour le regarder. « Tu n'es pas si terrible que ça avec des tresses comparé aux autres filles » Il avait dit ça avec une gravité seulement démentie par le sourire en coin qui était apparu sur son visage, et il avait placé dramatiquement une main sur son cœur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et plissa les yeux malicieusement « Tu es un peu moins arrogant que quand tu avais quinze ans » Dit-elle.

Drago se remit à marcher « Toi » Dit-il « Tu n'es pas si ignare que je l'avais imaginé au niveau littérature »

« Après mure réflexion, je trouve que tes yeux et ta peau pales ne sont pas si répugnants que ça » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu es au moins a moitié aussi intelligente que tu le penses » Continua-t-il.

« Aux trois quart »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis au moins aux trois quarts aussi intelligente que je le pense » Expliqua-t-elle.

Drago se mit à rire. « Quelque part tu es un peu plus utile que les autres filles pour trier les livres » Lui concéda-t-il.

« Tes manières ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que celle des autres garçons » Dit-elle en essayant de retenir les gloussements qui essayaient de s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Et bien » Dit-il « Tu sortais avec Weasley donc tu n'as pas mis la barre bien haut »

Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait repoussé toute trace d'amusement du revers de la main. Il parut se rendre compte du changement d'ambiance car il s'arrêta et la fixa « Merde » Dit-il « Je suis désolé »

« Ça va » Dit-elle en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque « N'y penses plus. L'arithmancie c'est très bien je finis de nettoyer les derniers livres de métamorphose et je t'aiderai à fini de les trier »


	9. Chapter 9

Il s'était promis à lui même qu'il ne recommencerait pas, mais il s'enferma dans sa chambre cette nuit là, après un après midi silencieux à travailler, un dîner silencieux et des remerciements polis tandis qu'il tenait la porte de la salle commune. Il était désormais assis sur son lit et fixait son bureau.

« T'es un putain d'idiot Malefoy » Murmura-t-il « Un bon a rien, un bon a rien ! »

Il s'était assis dans la bibliothèque, occupé a trier les livres et il ressentait le manque de la moindre petite interaction sociale avec la jeune sorcière comme un trou béant. Elle avait dit être désolée, vraiment désolée, a propos de l'incident de la fouine, et il savait qu'elle était davantage désolée de le lui avoir rappelé. Mais elle était désolée que ça soit arrivé, désolée d'en avoir ri, et désolée de ne pas avoir compris. Personne n'avait jamais été désolé pour lui et il l'avait remercié en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie à propos de Weasley.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas avec lui d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-elle ici à trier des livres et à vivre dans une maison qu'elle abhorrait ? Il ne l'avait pas cru un instant quand elle avait expliqué avoir besoin de solitude. Quelque chose s'était passé et tout comme lui elle était venue chercher la sécurité émotionnelle de Poudlard. Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains et essaya un exercice de respiration qu'il avait lu quelque part. Il inspira, les pensées calmes, et expira en se rappelant la sensation qu'il avait eu quand il avait cru mourir. Il inspira de nouveau, se sentant en paix, expira et revit un des professeurs se faire dévorer par cet immonde serpent. Il inspira un peu plus difficilement cette fois, et en expirant revit Hermione Granger se faire torturer, il entendit de nouveau ses hurlements et le rire d'extase de sa tante.

.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en regarda le contenu. Juste une fois se dit-il. Juste pour se calmer, juste pour lâcha la poignée et murmura pour lui même « Tu as promis, promis que ça n'arriverait plus » Il sortit donc de sa chambre, traversa la salle commune et remonta le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. « Je suis désolé » Dit-il, ses mots résonnèrent dans le couloir. « J'ai été un crétin et je suis désolé »

Il entendit le bruit du loquet tandis qu'elle déverrouillait la porte. Elle se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle avait défait ses tresses et il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux aussi touffus. Il la fixa, tandis qu'elle se tenait là en pyjama. « Je suis désolé » Murmura-t-il avant de faire volte face pour partir.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le pardonner » Elle avait dit cela si brusquement que Drago comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire. Il se figea entendit qu'elle le rejoignait « Il nous a laissé Harry et moi, et je l'aimais tellement que je l'ai vécu comme une trahison et je ne pouvais pas... C'était fini. Je n'arrivais plus à lui faire confiance. Du moins pas vraiment »

« Alors tu as emménagé avec moi » Répondit-il d'un ton moqueur « Parce que c'est vrai que je suis quelqu'un de bien »

« Hé bien ce n'était pas mon but, c'était plutôt inattendu »

« Je pourrais partir » Il détesta cette idée dès qu'il la formula mais n'en dit rien. « Mes parents seraient ravis que je revienne »

« Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars dans cette maison ? » Il ne répondit pas. « J'en ferais à ta place »

« J'ai des cauchemars ici aussi » Il garda la voix aussi basse que possible. « Je ne suis pas sur que le lieu soit important, et puis j'ai fait des choses horribles ici aussi »

« Tu essayais de survivre » Elle n'était pas sure qu'il capta la compréhension dans sa voix. Il fit un pas en avant, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'obscurité de la salle commune.

« Je pense qu'il y a des choses à ne pas faire, même pour survivre, mais je ne l'ai compris qu'après »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Drago ferma les yeux. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et sentit à nouveau qu'elle avait posé une main sur son épaule « Tu me détesteras » Répondit-il.

« Hé bien ce n'est pas comme si on était amis et qu'il y avait une relation à préserver. Et puis, peut être que me parler te fera du bien »

« Comment est-on passé de mes excuses pour avoir été un crétin à toi qui me proposer de déblatérer sur les malheurs de ma triste petite vie ? »

« Les conversations » Dit-elle « Tu sais j'ai été la meilleures amie de deux garçons depuis que j'ai onze ans et j'ai passé un an avec eux dans une tente. Je suis devenue plutôt bonne pour deviner quand les mâles sont contrariés »

« Les mâles ? »

« Essayons de voir si les elfes peuvent nous envoyer du chocolat chaud » Suggéra-t-elle « Je te parlerai du camping et tu me parlera de... autre chose »


	10. Chapter 10

Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre du même canapé sans se toucher ni se regarder. Ils burent le chocolat chaud que les elfes avaient apporté sans se parler. Il parla du fait d'être effrayé et désespéré, de l'espoir qui s'était présenté à lui mais bien trop tard. Il parla des horreurs dont il avait été témoin, le genre d'horreurs que seul un homme fou qui avait accédé au pouvoir pouvait orchestrer, et de la façon dont il avait fui tout ça, caché dans sa chambre. Il lui raconta également comment il avait vomi après qu'elle fut torturée au manoir. Il lui raconta qu'il avait été tellement perdu qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Tout cela lui avait semblé comme une montagne impossible à franchir, et il avait juste prétendu qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Et tes amis ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lamentable. Il leva les yeux vers elle et ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle tandis qu'il parlait et il se détestait pour ça. Comme si le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules n'était pas suffisant, maintenant elle supportait ses fardeaux aussi. Il avait mérité tout ça et devait d'être le seul à en payer les conséquences.

« De quels amis parles tu ? Demanda-t-il. « Vincent et Gregory étaient à fond dedans. Pansy était terrifiée et elle gardait ses distances, quant à Blaise il était résolument neutre.

« Et l'autre ? » Elle était incapable de se souvenir de son nom « Celui qui était maigre ? »

« Théo ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Il a ses propres problèmes, il n'a pas besoin des miens »

« Tu lui as déjà demandé ? » Elle s'était penchée vers lui , comme si elle pouvait par cette proximité le convaincre qu'elle avait raison. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le lac. Ils avaient allumé une petite lampe plutôt que leurs baguettes et la pièce sombre avec cette petite lampe donnait une impression d'intimité. Grâce à ça il lui en avait sûrement plus dit qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

« Non, je n'ai jamais demandé » Il se tourna vers elle « Et toi aussi tu as tes propres problèmes »

Elle frissonna « Je suis vivante, en une seule pièce et ce monstre est mort. Tout le reste n'est que détail » Elle se leva « Allez viens »

« Quoi ? » Il la regarda. Elle était pieds nus, et ses cheveux auraient donné des cauchemars à une araignée. Elle tenait la lampe à bout de bras et semblait imprévisible et un peu sauvage.

« Cet endroit est trop sombre et le ciel me manque » Dit-elle « Allons jeter un coup d'œil aux étoiles » Il ouvrit la bouche sans répondre et elle rit. « Trop vilain pour toi ? Il n'y a pas de couvre feu tu sais et je ne risque rien avec toi. Entre le fait que je suis une Gryffondor et une sang-de-bourbe de surcroît je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je ne suis pas ton genre »

Il se leva, hésitant entre sa méfiance et l'envie de tout laisser derrière lui pour une belle nuit, se rendre dehors sans chaussures et sans peur. Il hocha la tête et lui tint la porte. « Tu ne devrais pas parler de toi comme ça » tandis qu'ils empruntaient des couloirs vides pour se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche.

« Une Gryffondor ? » Dis elle en baissant la tête pour passer une porte « Pourtant c'est ce que je suis »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça » Il se redressa et remarqua qu'elle lui souriait.

« Tu es... » Il se tut et regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait la sur l'herbe en dehors du château partiellement en ruines et il eut l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle portait toujours son pyjama et la lumière de la lampe se reflétait dans ses yeux avec un éclat doré, et elle était absurdement belle et elle se moquait de lui

« J'ai le sens de l'humour ? Demanda-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas seulement la Miss-je-sais-tout que tu pensais que j'étais tu sais. Allez viens Malefoy la vue est meilleure de là bas. Le château nous gêne d'ici »

Il la suivit étonné et obéissant et s'entendit dire « Drago »

« Quoi ? » Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. La lampe éclairait son visage.

« Mon prénom c'est Drago, et tu ferais mieux d'éteindre ça ou tu deviendra aveugle à force de fixer la flamme »

« Je sais » Répondit-elle simplement.

« J'espère bien » Répliqua-t-il. « On a seulement été ensemble à l'école pendant six ans, je sais qu'on m'oublie facilement mais après tout ce temps, je me plais à croire que... » Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tapa le bras. Il le frotta à l'endroit où elle avait tapé et sourit

« Je parlais de la lampe » Il la regarda s'installer par terre, éteindre la lampe et murmurer : « Drago »

Il s'assit également et étira ses jambes pour finalement s'allonger les mains derrière la tête et il regarda le ciel dégagé. C'était la nouvelle lune et il pouvait voir des nuées d'étoiles dans le ciel. « J'adore regarder les étoiles » Dit-il.

« Moi aussi » Il entendit le bruit de l'herbe tandis qu'elle se mettait à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que tu n'est pas mon genre Hermione? »

 **Voilà pour la suite ! Déjà 10 chapitres !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots vous me motivez encore plus !**

 **Bonne soirée xx**


	11. Chapter 11

« Hé bien il y a plusieurs raisons qui me viennent à l'esprit » Dit Hermione. « Il y a tout d'abord le fait que je sois née-moldue, notre très ancienne aversion mutuelle, la rivalité entre nos deux maisons, le fait que nous ayons été dans les deux camps qui s'opposaient pendant la guerre. Tu détestes mes amis et ils te le rendent bien. On arrive à peine à tenir une conversation civilisée, et je pourrais continuer »

Drago resta allongé, les mains sous la tête et pensa à une des raisons qu'elle n'avait pas cité : elle n'avait parlé ni de sa tante ni des horreurs qu'elle avait subi chez lui.

« Je comprends pourquoi moi je ne suis pas ton type » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Oh oui » Elle avait dit ça d'une voix traînante mais amusée « Riche, mignon et populaire, pas du tout mon genre »

« Je pensais plus au fait que j'aie été un mangemort » Il tourna la tête pour la regarder « Et si tu crois que je suis populaire, souviens toi de ça »

« Je comprends pourquoi ça pourrait te faire perdre des amis, mais je ne pense pas que tu en aie réellement été un »

Drago essaya de la fixer dans l'obscurité. « Est ce que la guerre a abîmé ton cerveau ? » Demanda-t-il après un long silence. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien mais je sais que les traumatismes peuvent rendre les gens bizarres. Je t'assure que j'en suis un. Du moins je l'ai été. Regarde mon bras, j'ai été marqué. C'était très désagréable et même si je le veux, je ne pourrais pas oublier »

Elle semblait irritée. « Drago, si quelqu'un m'avait tenu pendant qu'on m'appliquait la marque est-ce que ça aurait fait de moi un mangemort ? »

« J'ai tendu mon bras, personne ne m'a forcé » Dit-il en espérant qu'elle comprenne enfin.

« Il n'y a pas que la violence pour forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose » Reprit-elle doucement. « Tu étais jeune, ton père était en prison. L'honneur de ta famille, que tu estimais autant que ta propre vie, était en jeu » Il sentit ses doigts effleurer les siens et les serrer : « Tu as été un crétin et un emmerdeur tout le temps ou je t'ai connu, mais tu n'étais pas réellement un mangemort. Pas comme les Carrow, ni comme ta tante »

Drago eut l'impression que se disputer avec elle ne lui apporterait rien, et l'idée que peut être quelqu'un ne le détestait pas à cause de la marque sur son bras, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un vrai mangemort le séduit suffisamment pour qu'il s'arrête là « Je ne suis quand même pas populaire »

« Eh, la popularité est surfaite, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Les gens me trouvent arriviste »

Ce fut tellement honnête que Drago rit et se tourna pour la regarder elle plutôt que le ciel sans lâcher sa main. Elle était sur le dos mais avait la tête tournée vers lui. Dans l'obscurité il crut voir un air troublé plutôt plaisant sur son visage. Une nouvelle fois il se demanda qui était cette fille qui avait réussi à faire fuir ses peurs juste en l'écoutant, qui l'avait traîné ici et avait fait en sorte de transformer ses excuses en un espèce de flirt.

Et il commença à comprendre pourquoi une star internationale de Quidditch l'avait invité au bal en quatrième année.

« Attends » Réalisa-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as dis que j'étais mignon ? »

« J'ai aussi dit que tu étais un emmerdeur »

« Mais un emmerdeur mignon » Répondit-il.

« Hé bien, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et j'ai travaillé avec toi toute la journée pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai même mangé avec toi et tu n'es pas déplaisant à regarder.

Il tendit la main et effleura son visage des doigts dans le noir « Tes remarques élogieuses vont me donner un ego surdimensionné Hermione Granger »

Quand les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent ses lèvres, elle inspira fortement et s'éloigna de lui. « Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer ou on sera trop fatigués pour travailler demain. »

« D'accord » Dit-il. Elle ralluma la lampe et attendit sans le regarder maintenant que la sécurité de l'obscurité n'était plus. « Merci de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir amené ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé les étoiles et ça m'a aidé.

Elle attrapa ses doigts de la main qui ne tenait pas la lanterne et lui dis « Amis ? »

Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui. Elle avait de nouveau cette lueur dans les yeux et il secoua la tête « Je ne pense pas » Elle le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflée jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse courir de son pouce sur ses lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

Drago referma le tiroir de son bureau sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Il s'allongea dans la pénombre et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore de l'herbe collée à la plante des pieds, et probablement à l'arrière de son pantalon, et de la saleté plein les cheveux. Il allait avoir besoin de café le lendemain pour tenir toute la journée. Il passa les doigts sur sa marque, déglutit et murmura « Tu n'en est pas vraiment un, pas comme les Carrow » Avant de s'endormir il sentait la présence persistante de la bouche de la jeune fille sur ses doigts.

Malgré leur coucher tardif, il arriva avant la sorcière à la salle commune. Il erra nonchalamment et s'appuya contre une colonne. Il avait pris une douche rapide et avait enfilé un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir dans lesquels ils se savait attirant bien qu'elle l'ai déjà affirmé. Ce qui rendit son indifférence à son égard quand elle arriva encore plus frustrante « Bonjour, du café ? »

« Oui je veux bien » fut sa seule réponse. Elle avait franchi la porte avant qu'il ai pu la lui tenir et il se retrouva derrière elle tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs des donjons, qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle se dirigeait vers le petit déjeuner sans même un regard dans sa direction. Quand ils eurent mangé, pris un café et qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les livres d'arithmancie, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire allusion à leur conversation ni à ses avances.

Cela blessa son orgueil. Certes il était mangemort, mais c'était également un Malefoy. Il était... Les filles essayaient d'attirer son attention, lui n'essayait pas d'avoir la leur. Et elle, c'était une..

Il stoppa là ses réflexions.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser » Lança-t-il tandis qu'ils examinaient les étagères qui s'étaient effondrées.

« Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord retirer l'étagère » Dit Hermione en posant la main dessus. « Ce sera plus pratique pour récupérer les livres comme ça »

« Tu vas faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu ? »

« Très bien » Dit-elle la main toujours sur l'étagère « Tu ne vas pas t'excuser. Maintenant tu veux bien m'aider ou je dois le faire toute seule ? »

Drago sortit sa baguette, sa nouvelle baguette à laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué, et l'aida à relever l'étagère volumineuse à sa place d'origine. Elle retira les livres qui se trouvaient à la base et ils la posèrent enfin sur le sol. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, elle se tourna vers lui. « On fait la même chose que pour les livres de métamorphose ? Je nettoie et tu les tries ? »

Il fit glisser sa baguette dans sa poche et tendit la main pour effleurer le dos de ses doigts. Elle recula la main « Je suis si répugnant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira et frotta ses yeux « Tu m'as insulté pendant des années Drago, les pires insultes que tu connaissais et je... »

« Je ne pense plus tout ça » La coupa-t-il

« Tu crois que tu ne pense plus tout ça, et tu ne veux certainement plus penser ça, mais tu y crois toujours »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je travaille ici avec toi à la bibliothèque, nous sommes civilisés, et si j'étais comme tu le dis ce ne serait pas... »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais toujours ce petit abruti de 13 ans » Le coupa-t-elle « Je ne crois pas qu'après cette guerre tu vas te mettre à me lancer des insultes » Elle soupira « Drago, ton père ne m'a jamais dénigré en public, pas plus que beaucoup de gens qui n'en pensaient pas moins...Tes préjugés... Ce n'est pas à propos des insultes, mais tu penses quand même que je suis une moins que rien parce que je suis née dans une famille moldue. J'ai passé tellement d'années à me battre contre ces préjugés et j'en ai assez de me battre, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille »

« Je ne pense pas que tu es une moins que rien » Drago prit de nouveau sa main et ne la laissa pas reculer « Est-ce qu'on aurait cette conversation si c'était le cas ? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle « Assis toi et tries avec moi »

Elle récupéra sa main et se pencha vers le sol pour commencer à faire des piles de livres qui avaient été abîmés quand l'étagère était tombée. Drago hésita un moment et la rejoint. Elle lui passa des livres qu'il faisait léviter jusqu'aux boites et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence « Je ne comprends pas »

Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait et s'avança vers lui. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts « C'est pas mignon ? La sang de bourbe et le sang pur qui se donnent la main. Et tu n'essaies même pas de retirer ta main de la mienne pour l'essuyer sur ton pantalon. Jusqu'à ce que ta maison revienne, jusqu'à ce que tes parents l'apprennent. Et après quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dira à Théodore ? Il ne va pas être horrifié à l'idée que tu sorte avec quelqu'un en dessous de ta condition ? »

« Tu n'es pas... »

« Tu commencera à te sentir honteux, ou sur la défensive ? Tu lui dira que je ne suis qu'un petit passe temps pour épicer ta vie ? Ou que tu as pitié ? Où alors peut être que c'est parce que tu veux te faire bien voir de l'ordre ? »

Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle continuait, implacable.

« Es-tu prêt à devoir de défendre rien que pour tenir ma main, tous les jours, avec tous les gens que tu connais ? Parce que tu devra le faire »

« Ce ne serait pas comme ça »

« Ça serait exactement comme ça »


	13. Chapter 13

Drago ramassa un livre d'arithmancie dont la reliure était brisée et l'envoya vers la pile de livre qui devaient être restaurés près du bureau de Madame Pince. Hermione lui en tendit un autre, qu'elle avait déjà nettoyé, et il l'envoya rejoindre l'autre. Mme Pince avait déjà déplacé les boîtes de livres de métamorphose dans une salle ou ils allaient transiter en attendant que la bibliothèque soit restaurée. Le mur avait soigneusement été aménagé avec des boîtes pour la section Arithmancie. La bibliothécaire avait pris note de leur organisation.

« Quelque part c'était pareil avec Ron » Dis Hermione après un long silence et Drago inspira vivement. Après avoir proposé de lui parler de ses histoires de camping, elle ne l'avait finalement pas fait, il en avait retiré qu'elle en voulait à Weasley pour une espèce d'abandon pendant la guerre, mais Drago ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi leur relation n'avait pas survécu. « Sa famille... Ils m'appréciaient je pense, mais j'étais étrangère, différente. Je ne faisais pas vraiment partie de leur famille, pas comme Harry. Son père... il était un peu obsédé par les bibelots moldus, comme s'il collectionnait un art primitif. Il conservait une ampoule cassée et il n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point les moldus étaient malins , grâce à tout ce qu'ils faisaient sans la magie... »

« Malins... » Dis doucement Drago en la regardant « Comme si vous étiez des singes qui avaient appris à utiliser une pierre pointue comme outil. Pas aussi bien que ce que les sorciers ont mais tellement malins »

« Pour des singes » Acquiesça-t-elle « Exactement. Ils ont un oncle, ou grand oncle je ne sais plus trop qui est Cracmol et dont ils ne parlent jamais. Jamais ! C'est la honte d'avoir quelqu'un dans la famille qui n'est pas magique »

« Je sais » Répondit-il en tournant le regard. La plupart des enfants cracmol n'étaient jamais mentionnés. Il se mit à penser que même Weasley le traître à son sang avait de la famille non magique qu'il cachait par honte. Autant pour les déclarations de tolérance

« Et eux ne sont même pas des puristes » Continua-t-elle « Pas comme... »

« Pas comme ma famille » Compléta-t-il « Pas comme mes amis » Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Elle avait raison. Sortir avec elle ressemblerait à des explications sans fin. Il devrait la défendre auprès de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, en supposant qu'ils lui parleraient toujours, et les gens trop polis pour dire quelque chose les observeraient, ou pire, ne les regarderaient plus. « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il «Je n'aurais pas du supposer que je méritais... Je vais aller à la table trier les livres que tu aura nettoyé et tu ne m'aura plus dans les jambes » Il se força à se rendre près de la table. Chaque pas était comme un coup de poignard, il espérait qu'elle lui dirait de rester mais elle n'en fit rien

Cette matinée fut morne, silencieuse et efficace, et à l'heure du repas, sa table était pleine de livres dépoussiérés, et sa partenaire de travail à qui il avait lancé quelques regards discrets était couverte de la poussière et du plâtre qu'elle avait retiré des livres,

« Depuis le temps, je déteste les bustes de ces fabuleux sorciers d'un ancien temps » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de la table « Pas un seul de ceux là n'a survécu à Voldemort. En fait ils sont descendus de leur piédestal en signe de protestation ou je ne sais quoi et maintenant une partie d'eux est dans mes cheveux » Elle recueillit un morceau de pierre coincé dans ses boucles « Pourquoi Adalbert Lasornette ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ou as tu trouvé ça ? » Il lui montra un livre.

« Avec les autres, je pense qu'il avait été mal rangé parce qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver dans cette section. Allez on prend une pause et on va manger »

« Je pense que je vais continuer à travailler, tu as encore de l'avance sur moi »

Sans même la regarder il attrapa un autre livre dans la pile qu'il commença à parcourir. Il sursauta quand elle posa la main sur la sienne et recula le livre sur la table « Tu es trop mince, il faut que tu manges »

« Je suis ton projet maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il

« Non » Répondit-elle en tirant sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève « Mon ami »


	14. Chapter 14

« Racontes moi un secret » Demanda Drago. L'après midi avait été moins tendu que la matinée et ils avaient retrouvé des rapports cordiaux. Après leurs promenade de la nuit précédente et la tension émotionnelle qui s'était emparée d'eux par la suite, il s'étaient avachis dans les canapés de la salle commune de Serpentard, trop fatigués ne serait-ce que pour lire. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête contre le cuir et le tripota.

« Je déteste votre salle commune » Se plaignit-elle « Il y fait sombre et les meubles sont trop contemporains »

Drago leva la tête pour la regarder « Trop contemporains ? » Demanda-t-il « Parce que vous autre paysans vous vous installez dans de vieux canapés miteux au sommet de votre tour ? »

Hermione le poussa du pied « Morveux »

« Donc c'est un oui » Il reposa sa tête et contempla le plafond « C'est vrai que je suis content que cette partie soit restée intacte alors que des merveilles se sont effondrées »

« C'est chaleureux chez nous » Murmura-t-elle « Ici c'est sombre, lugubre, on dira un donjon ce n'est pas chaleureux »

« C'est reposant, apaisant. Et je ne suis pas un morveux »

Elle n'essaya même pas de répondre à ça. A la place elle dit juste « Dis m'en un toi »

Drago se redressa et chercha quoi dire. Après tout elle s'était très peu dévoilée la nuit dernière et c'était plus sage. Il ne pensait à aucune chose croustillante. Le fait qu'il n'aime pas les confiseries turques était ridicule, et le fait qu'il avait un couteau dans son tiroir semblait beaucoup trop sombre « Mes parents me manquent » Finit-il par dire.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

Il soupira « Ils... Depuis la guerre c'est comme s'ils voulaient se rassurer sur le fait que je vais bien, et ils avaient besoin que je le leur dise et... »

« Et tu ne vas pas bien » Finit-elle

« Je vais bien » La contredit-il

Elle le poussa du pied à nouveau et il pivota de manière à pouvoir la regarder. Elle avait posé sa joue contre le cuir vert de l'accoudoir du canapé, et elle avait beau avoir critiqué la salle commune, elle semblait plutôt bien installée. Elle s'était douchée et avait passé une longue robe en coton qui état remontée sur ses cuisses et qui dévoilait probablement bien plus qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention et elle le regardait avec le même air qui l'avait fait fondre la nuit précédente.

Il lui semblait que l'été allait être extrêmement long, et il se demanda comment il ferait pour supporter ses yeux qui voyaient tout et être l'ami avec qui elle traverserait les couloirs jusqu'à ce que ses amis Gryffondors reviennent « Je ne vais pas bien.. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils me manquent et je les aime et je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. Alors je suis ici »

« Moi aussi mes parents me manquent » Elle l'avait dit si bas qu'il ne l'avait presque pas entendu et il n'aurait sûrement pas réalisé qu'elle parlait s'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger les lèvres.

« Où sont ils ? »

« Australie » Dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer sans raison « Ils sont en Australie et ils vont bien et moi je suis ici »

Il se redressa et s'agenouilla sur le sol près d'elle, et craintif il leva doucement une main pour la placer sur son épaule. Elle frémit et il en profita pour essuyer quelque larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et dit sans même y penser « Alors va les voir »

« Je ne peux pas » Murmura-t-elle « Ils ne savent pas qui je suis »

Elle lui raconta alors, et quand elle eu enfin fini de lui expliquer comment elle avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger des gens comme les siens, elle avait glissé vers le sol et se retrouva dans ses bras, son visage enfoui contre son épaule où elle pleurait encore et encore. « Tu es si courageuse, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas sacrifié ? Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Harry » Réussit-elle à répondre entre deux hoquets

« Hé bien Potter a le sens du sacrifice , tu n'as pas besoin de le faire pour lui. Attends un peu et il trouvera sûrement un moyen de te reprendre ça »

Elle rit à travers ses larmes et fit cet horrible bruit qu'on fait quand on est coincé entre les rires et les larmes « Tu es affreux » Mais il compris qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche donc il ne le fit pas.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione posa la joue contre le t-shirt ridiculement doux que Drago Malefoy portait et remarqua qu'il payait certainement plus pour des vêtements de tous les jours qu'elle ne le faisait pour ses vêtements de soirée. Et elle était la à ruiner ses habits en les couvrant de larme et de morve et plutôt que s'en déranger, il lui caressait tranquillement les cheveux en lui murmurant des son apaisants.

Quand ses hoquets cessèrent enfin, elle recula et lui murmura des remerciements entres ses reniflements. Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il avait fait apparaître et jeta discrètement un sort sur ses vêtements tandis qu'elle se mouchait et séchait ses yeux. Quand elle essaya de lui rendre le mouchoir il fit une grimace et lui dit qu'elle pouvait le garder.

Et se releva et épousseta sa robe en essayant de cacher son embarras d'avoir pleuré sur lui. La vie avec Drago Malefoy semblait faite de scènes tendues qui se succédaient. Elle essayait de trouver comment se sauver avec dignité quand elle le vit se figer. D'une main, il baissa l'intensité des lampes dans la salle au minimum et lui prit la main dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose » Il l'emmena vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Hermione avait repéré cette fenêtre dès qu'elle avait emménagé sur place, mais à quoi servait une fenêtre avec vue sur rien du tout ? Son colocataire inattendu la fit maintenant asseoir sur le coussin immaculé, de la soie probablement. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur le tissu, résistant à l'envie de rouler les yeux quand il reporta son attention sur le lac.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir ? »

« Attends » Lui dit-il « Ça reste suffisamment lumineux à cette heure ci pour que tu puisse voir, Là ! »

Il désigna un reflet argenté qui était apparu. Elle cligna des yeux et la lumière qui traversait les sédiments devint aussi verte que le reste de la salle. La lumière se réfléchit sur les écailles d'un poisson qui passait par la et se refléta partout.

« Ils se cachent quand il y a de la lumière » Dis Drago d'une voix étouffée « Mais quand la nuit commence a tomber ils rappliquent. Les sirènes viennent de temps en temps mais les poissons viennent tout le temps. Le calmar géant vient quelques fois lui.

Hermione entendit son souffle se couper de nouveau tandis qu'un poisson plus grand passait devant la vitre en donnant de petits coups de nageoire paresseux.

« Viens la » Drago s'était appuyé contre le mur, assis sur dossier du canapé avec une jambe dans le vide, et maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière, elle vit qu'il pointait l'espace libre entre ses deux jambes « Allez, je ne mords pas » Lui dit-il quant il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas

Elle l'observa un instant d'un air interdit. Pleurer dans ses bras alors qu'elle était dans une sorte de deuil semblait bien différent que de s'installer contre son torse pour regarder les poissons passer. Elle était sur le point de lui dire non de la tête et rester où elle était quand elle vit un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux qui la fit changer d'avis. Elle se tourna et s'appuya complètement contre lui. Son corps était un peu raide contre le sien tandis qu'elle regardait la fenêtre. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse, il enroula doucement ses bras autour d'elle. Un groupe de petits poissons passa devant eux, puis un gros poisson seul, et elle laissa dériver ses pensées vers son T-shirt. Elle regarda son bras et posa la paume de sa main sur sa marque qui était exposée.

Il tressaillit mais voyant qu'elle n'émettait aucun commentaire, il resserra un peu sa prise autour d'elle. Elle sentait son torse bouger au rythme de sa respiration et finit par glisser un peu de telle sorte que sa tête se retrouva posée sur son torse. Elle entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur, et ce faisant, ce son la berça si bien qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle luttait pour rester éveillée, après tout elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait ses yeux se fermer bien malgré elle. Celui lui donnerait la mauvaise impression, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de fausse impression.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 15. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots. La traduction avance bien j'en suis au chapitre 35 donc je vais rester sur deux chapitres publiés par jour. Bonne journée à tous :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Drago se remit contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il se contenta de rester assis là sur le fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Il sentait Hermione se relaxer petit à petit jusqu'à être sur le point de s'endormir. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'imaginer sacrifier ses parents comme elle l'avait fait. Ses parents avaient beau l'étouffer avec leur inquiétude exagérée, il les aimait comme il savait que ses parents l'aimaient. Quel choix cornélien elle avait du faire pour garantir leur sécurité.

Un choix qui était de sa faute. La faute de son camp. « Mea culpa » Murmura-t-il « Mea culpa maxima »

Il resserra son étreinte et elle marmonna quelque chose avant de glisser un peu, la tête contre son torse. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle était là. Pas de foyer ou retourner, et elle avait rompu avec Ron Weasley, il était donc hors de question qu'elle aille chez lui. Et il supposa que Potter était fourré chez eux avec sa petite amie et son meilleur ami qui le reliaient à cette famille.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger était à la dérive dans le monde qu'elle avait sauvé et se retrouvait coincée à reconstruire une bibliothèque avec son vieil ennemi. Il soupira, ouvrit les yeux et regarda la sorcière aux cheveux indomptables qui était définitivement endormie maintenant, et il soupira de nouveau. Il était la personne la moins qualifiée pour aider qui que ce soit, et il n'était même pas sur qu'elle voulait de l'aide, et encore moins qu'elle lui ferait confiance s'il le lui proposait. Et bientôt, tout le monde reviendrait à Poudlard, elle retournerait dans sa tour ensoleillée avec ses meubles apparemment miteux et il serait tout seul ici.

« Granger » Il la secoua. Elle fit un petit bruit et s'installa plus confortablement encore « Hermione » Essaya-t-il encore « Je doute que tu ai envie de dormir ici »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit, se détachant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier mais il était sur qu'elle était devenue écarlate dans l'obscurité « Je suis désolée » Murmura-t-elle « Je ne voulais pas m'endormir »

« C'est pas grave. Je te porterais bien jusque ta chambre mais je pense que les sorts sont toujours actifs, donc j'ai bien peur que tu doive marcher »

« Je suis désolée j'ai mouillé ton joli t-shirt » Répéta-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Encouragé, il lui tendit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts « Il n'est pas si joli, c'est juste un t-shirt »

« J'aime la sensation » Dit-elle sans retirer sa main et sans se lever pour aller dormir.

Drago eut un sourire pour lui même dans le noir « Je suis content que mes efforts ne soit pas dépréciés totalement, même si tu n'es pas intéressée »

« Tu sais pourquoi »

« Je crois que tu interprète mal les standard sociaux de nos jours. Ce n'est pas seulement que les gens voudraient savoir pourquoi je me souille avec toi, plus de gens encore se demanderaient pourquoi tu perd ton temps avec moi »

Il ressentit par le petit son qu'elle laissa échapper et la façon dont ses doigts serrèrent les siens qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. S'il comprenait bien, un Drago Malefoy que personne n'aimait était bien plus attirant que le petit arrogant populaire et plein de sous qu'il avait été. Il ne le mentionna pas mais dis doucement « Mangemort, tu te souviens? »

« Ta maison... » Commença-t-elle.

« Fera sûrement semblent de ne pas me voir » Dit-il « J'étais publiquement dans l'autre camp lors de cette guerre, et grâce à cette marque sur mon bras je ne peux pas me rétracter. Je suis comme du poison » Cette vérité le consuma « Tu vois Hermione, à partir de septembre je n'aurai plus le moindre ami »

« Ton ami tout mince ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Théodore ? » Il se demanda si elle n'arrivait réellement pas à se souvenir de Théodore Nott ou si elle lui en voulait au point de ne pas vouloir prononcer son nom « On est amis depuis longtemps mais je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il coupait les points. Ce serait la juste chose à faire après tout il veut une carrière quand il aura son diplôme »

« Tu m'auras moi »

« Tu disparaîtra chez les Gryffondors » Dit-il en détestant ce ton geignard qu'il avait employé.

Elle se redressa et bailla à nouveau. Il l'imita, prêt à l'escorter jusqu'au couloir qui menait à sa chambre « Je ne le ferais pas. Je veux dire que oui j'y vivrai mais on pourra... » Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi lui promettre et se tut. Il la suivit jusqu'à cette limite qu'aucun garçon n'avait pu franchir à cause du sort. Hermione se retourna, et se penchant vers lui, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Ce fut un baiser complètement chaste, et pourtant, Drago Malefoy se figea tandis que la sorcière disparaissait dans le couloir.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione tendit à Drago le livre d'arithmancie suivant, il le vérifia, comme à chaque fois et l'envoya dans la boite adéquate. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de passer à un nettoyage des livres un peu moins abouti et de s'assirent ensemble a la table après le repas. Ils n'étaient pas exactement collés l'un à l'autre mais ils n'étaient pas non plus chacun à un bout de la pièce «Est-ce que tu prends ça ? » Demanda-t-il en lui passant un livre.

« Arithmancie ? » Il acquiesça « Niveau BUSE. Mais je me demande qui prendra ce cours, il est réputé pour ne pas voir beaucoup d'élèves »

« Moi je le prendrais » Répondit-il « Théo aussi je pense, quelques Serdaigles » Il vit que le livre était en bon état et le vit voltiger « Tu veux qu'on fasse un groupe d'études ? »

« Toi et moi ? » Hermione avait la tête penchée dans un livre et ses cheveu empêchaient le jeune homme de distinguer son visage, et son ton neutre ne l'aiguilla pas davantage.

« Et Théo »

« Admettons qu'il veuille bien s'asseoir à la même table qu'une sang de bourbe » Dit-elle en enlevant les derniers morceaux de plâtre du livre qu'elle utilisait afin d'éviter de le regarder.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de toi comme ça »

« Pourquoi ça te gêne ? » Il put entendre les couteaux dans sa voix.

« Oui » Il lui tira le livre des mains « Je suis très au courant de la crétinerie dont j'ai fait preuve, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter » Il parcouru les pages et utilisa le livre pour ne pas la regarder « Bien sur, Théo a été élevé comme un puriste du sang, mais je pense qu'il serait reconnaissant d'avoir un compagnon d'étude. Après tout, c'est un cours très difficile »

« Surtout si ce compagnon est une héroïne de guerre ? »

Drago leva les yeux. Bien sur, elle avait raison. Théo était assez pragmatique pour réaliser à quel point Hermione Granger pouvait l'aider à redorer son blason, et il n'avait jamais été un idéaliste brutal du genre des Carrow. Un homme lésé, mais pas un fanatique. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils et il posa une main sur son genou. « Si tu préfère qu'il ne vienne pas, je comprendrais »

Elle soupira et le fixa « Non, c'est juste que... Cette année va être difficile non ? »

Drago baissa la tête

« Je n'étais pas là » Continua-t-elle « On était dehors dans le froid, affamés, en colère et désespérés mais on était pas ici. J'ai entendu des histoires mais... A quel point c'était mauvais Drago ? »

« C'était moche » Il frissonna, une année de cauchemars dans la voix.

« Racontes moi » Elle était ferme et il n'en avait pas envie mais il essaya de trouver un moyen pour le lui expliquer.

« Les Carrow ils étaient... ils étaient fous. Je n'exagère pas, il y avait vraiment un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux. La seule chose qui permettait à tout le monde de survivre c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas très futés » Il sentit que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux « Ton ami Londubat... Il a été incroyable, il leur répondait, leur disait non et leur disait de brûler en enfer »

« Tu n'as pas... » Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Il faut vraiment le vouloir » Il n'était pas sur qu'elle l'écoutait toujours « Je ne pouvais pas. Aucun de nous ne le pouvait. Qui voudrait blesser un premier année ? Ce sont des bébés. Qui pourrait avoir envie de ça ? » Sa voix vacilla « Mais ils nous obligeaient et je n'ai... Je n'étais pas assez courageux... On a appris à faire semblant. A dire les mots sans force, et les victimes criaient et gémissaient même si elles n'avaient pas mal, mais parfois j'avais tellement que c'était plus puissant et... »

Il leva la tête, conscient que ses larmes coulaient et il avait désespérément envie de s'enfuir « J'ai torturé des enfants Hermione » Elle tendit une main qu'il savait ne pas mériter mais il la prit tout de même. Il posa la tête contre le genou de la jeune fille et reprit d'une voix aussi morte qu'il aurait souhaité l'être « Je t'ai dit que je m'étais rendu compte bien trop tard qu'il y a des choses qu'un homme ne devrait pas faire, même pour survivre »

Elle ne lâcha pas sa main, ne lui cria pas dessus, ne fit rien qu'il méritait et attendait

« J'avais raison ça va vraiment être une année compliquée » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione enlevait de la poussière imaginaire de son pantalon. Drago se demanda si elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle quittait une pièce. Il trouvait ça adorable « Allons-y » Dit-elle.

Il jeta à un coup d'œil à la sorcière, puis à la pile de livres « On a du boulot » Dit-il. La corvée de triage et de nettoyage de livre lui semblait à la fois impossible et inévitable « On ne peut pas le zapper » Dit-il partagé entre la jeune sorcière et le travail à accomplir

« Je me sens débordée » Dit-elle sans en avoir l'air « Je vais faire une dépression. Tu vas me raccompagner à la salle commune et me tenir compagnie parce que tu t'inquiètes » Elle lui tendit une main que Drago, qui était déconcerté, saisit et se leva.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer, en fait c'est plutôt le contraire »

« Tu dis que je suis une menteuse ? Je suis peut être tout simplement douée pour cacher mes sentiments »

Drago sourit malgré lui « Tu es autre chose »

Elle lui serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours « C'est comme ça que sont les Gryffondors. Tu pourrais peut-être faire ton truc ou tu amadoues les elfes pour qu'ils nous apportent quelque chose ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortir et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs de Serpentard, il lui demanda pourquoi les elfes se méfiaient autant d'elle, et il eut droit à tout l'histoire de la S.A.L.E. Il se mit à rire à la façon dont elle se moquait de ses certitudes quand elle était adolescente, mais il fut impressionné de voir qu'elle avait conservé des valeurs bien qu'elle ait admis que ses premières tentatives n'avaient pas eu le succès escompté. Ils rencontrèrent la directrice qui fronça un instant les sourcils en les voyant, comme une mise en garde « Vous avez traversé beaucoup de chose, laissez vous un peu de temps pour récupérer »

« Drago m'aide »Répondit Hermione.

Drago vit les yeux de la vieille femme s'élargir quand Hermione l'avait appelé par son prénom

« Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez tous les deux » Répliqua-t-elle « J'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez des points communs scolairement parlant, et qu'il était dommage que vous ne puissiez pas les partager »

« Nous prévoyons de créer un groupe d'étude pour les ASPIC d'arithmancie » Lui apprit Hermione « Et peut-être même un groupe de soutien »

McGonagall hocha la tête « Miss Abbott revient en septembre et m'a proposé des choses similaires, vous devriez lui envoyer un hibou »

« Je le ferai »

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint les cachots , Drago aperçut un elfe pressé de leur apporter des sandwichs et de la limonade. Il lui prit et demanda

« Un groupe de soutien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle but une longue gorgée de limonade, que Drago trouvait trop sucrée, et mordit dans un sandwich. Il la regarda mâcher avant d'avaler et se dit qu'il ne devrait pas regarder la bouche de la jeune fille avec une telle avidité. Un groupe de soutien, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

« Ça a été dur pour tout le monde » Dit-elle enfin « On est censés revenir en cours et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« Le ministère préférerait ça »

« Bande d'enfoirés » Dit la jeune fille avant de reprendre une bouchée de son sandwich

« Des enfoirés avec du pouvoir » La corrigea-t-il.

Hermione déposa son sandwich et le dévisagea. Elle était assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé de cuir, et assis devant elle il était piégé par ses grands yeux sombres « Ces dernières années, j'ai appris que les gens au pouvoir s'intéressaient plus à la conservation de ce pouvoir que n'importe quoi, et je n'ai plus aucun respect pour eux »

« Je ne veux pas m'asseoir en cercle avec des gens et parler de mes sentiments » Drago fit son air le plus arrogant, un souvenir des jours anciens, en espérant qu'elle ne lirait pas en lui.

« Ce ne serait pas un outrage de la part du groupe Serpentard » Dit-elle, en posant une main sur sa cheville.

Un autre espoir anéanti pensa Drago.

« Ça ne ressemblerait pas à ça » Dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête « Ce serait tout à fait ça »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Le contredire peut être ou alors se moquer de ses peurs. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se rapproche de lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage pale et murmura « Fais moi confiance Drago » Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle pose ses lèvres, sucrées à cause de la limonade, contre les siennes.


	19. Chapter 19

Il s'autorisa à savourer la douceur et la prudence qu'elle avait mit dans son baiser avant de se détacher d'elle « Je pensais que tu n'avais pas envie de ça ? » Dit-il. « Trop de regards tournés vers ce sang pur méprisant et la fille dont il a eu pitié »

Elle avait toujours les deux mains sur ses joues et bien qu'elle ai rougit à sa diatribe, elle ne les enleva pas. « Ou l'héroïne de guerre arrogante et son passage du côté obscur » suggéra-t-elle « Ce serait horrible »

« Ce serait la meilleure chose au milieu de toutes ces horreurs » La corrigea-t-il. Il voulut lui poser une main sur ses hanches mais fut surpris en se souvenant qu'il tenait toujours son déjeuner. Il le jeta et, avec un sourire en coin, utilisa ses mains maintenant libres pour la faire basculer sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire et inclina la tête pour poser une joue sur son épaule.

« J'adore tes t-shirt » Dit-elle en frottant sa joue contre le tissu.  
« J'ai torturé des enfants » Dit-il  
« Je sais » Répondit-elle d'un air triste et en colère à la fois, comme si d'une certaine façon elle comprenait ce qui s'était passé cette année la, ce que la peur et le désespoir pouvaient faire quand ils imprégnaient tous vos os, quand les yeux des plus jeunes semblaient soulagés de faire équipe avec vous. Parce vous n'étiez ni Grégory ni Vincent, que vous leur faisiez mal quand même mais pas comme si votre peau prenait feu sans même laisser de marque. Ces regards de soulagement le hantaient.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil de cette salle qui avait été son foyer pendant 7 ans, Hermione Granger assise sur ses genoux en essayant d'oublier le regard de ces gamins de l'autre côté de sa baguette. Hermione remua et il remarqua que ses cheveux sentaient le romarin. Il s'était attendu à un parfum floral plutôt qu'à l'odeur piquante de cette herbe. Même la dessus elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre « J'aime bien tes cheveux » Dit-il « Je veux dire l'odeur de ton shampoing »

« Ma grosse touffe de cheveux ? « Il eu un rire étouffé tandis qu'elle prenait une mèche dans ses mains « C'est du romarin »  
« Je sais » Dit- il d'une voix aussi claire qu'il put « Je te rappelle que je suis doué en potion. La connaissance des herbe peut être utile quand on est penché au dessus d'un chaudron »

« C'est pour me souvenir »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Il savait ça « J'aimerais pouvoir oublier » Dit-il d'une voix aussi légère que possible « J'aimerais mourir si ça m'aidait à oublier »

« En plus » Continua-t-elle « j'aime bien l'odeur » Elle lui serra la main « Tu n'oubliera jamais. Toi et moi on était pas du même coté de la baguette, mai je sais que moi je n'y arriverais pas. Et si ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça, je préférerais que tu reste en vie »

« Je fais quoi alors ? » Murmura-t-il « Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire pour toi ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça maintenant ? »

Elle leva la main vers son visage et le força à la regarder tout en restant contre lui « Tu n'es pas ta tante » Souffla-t-elle doucement « Tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive même quand tu avais peur »

« Je leur ai quand même fais mal »

« Rachète toi dans ce cas » Dit-elle « Trouves ce qui a besoin d'être fait, et fais le »

« Je ne sais pas comment »

« Je t'aiderai » Elle l'attira à elle lui déposa un léger baiser avant de frotter son nez contre le sien. Elle déposa alors une pluie de baisers le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire.

« Les gens vont te détester » Dit-il « Ils t'insulteront. Ils penseront que tu es sous influence d'un sortilège d'Imperium » Il la regarda fermer les yeux et prendre une longue inspiration. « Et je parle des gens de ton côté, ceux du mien... »

« Ils ricaneront » Dit-elle « Et m'insulteront aussi mais sûrement dans mon dos et pas en face »

« Pas en face de moi non plus » Répondit-il « Du moins pas autant qu'avant, sinon ce sera un massacre »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il recula légèrement et elle suçota sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir la bouche et le laisser goûter à la limonade à nouveau. Il se séparèrent, elle était haletante « Ce serait la meilleure chose au milieu de toutes ces horreurs »Dit-elle en lui arrachant un nouveau sourire


	20. Arrivée de Théodore

Drago hésita en poussant la porte de la salle commune, il ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'Hermione entre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il attrapa sa main et imagina qu'il devait supporter des regards et des sifflements tandis qu'ils allaient manger. Un après-midi passé à s'embrasser était passé plus vite qu'un après midi à trier des livres, et il avait l'impression qu'ils traversaient une sorte d'accalmie, une pause agréable, qui allait à coup sur se terminer.

En tout cas ce n'était pas le corps enseignant ni le personnel qui allaient stopper ça. Ils avaient bien remarqué que les deux jeunes gens se tenaient la main, et ce dans une indifférence relative. Tout le monde restait au château en espérant pouvoir le reconstruire dans le peu de temps qui leur était imparti, et la relation entre ces deux la n'était pas assez intéressante pour susciter des commentaires. Même McGonagall avait à peine cligné des yeux avant de se resservir un verre de vin et de continuer sa discussion avec le professeur Flitwick au sujet du problème de personnel.

Drago et Hermione mangèrent le plat proposé ce soir là, et nettoyèrent leur assiette. Ils discutaient de la possibilité d'aller observer les étoiles en pénétrant dans leurs quartiers et découvrirent un garçon dégingandé assis nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés.

Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et fut un instant choqué de voir quelqu'un dans ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme leur espace. Clairement, elle interpréta mal ce geste car elle les regarda tous les deux avant de lancer « Je crois que je vais aller lire »

« Granger » Dit le garçon avec un signe de tête poli « La directrice m'a prévenu que tu étais la aussi »

« Elle n'a pas mentionnée ton arrivée Nott » Répondit Drago. Si Drago avait été un chat, sa queue aurait été ébouriffée, et s'il avait eu des plumes elles auraient été froissées/ Comme il n'avait pas tout ça, son attitude était bien plus subtile mais transparente, du moins pour Théodore.

« Ah bon ? » Il eut un air poli mais surpris.

« Pourquoi tu es la ? » Demanda Drago en s'installant sur un canapé tandis qu'Hermione s'excusa puis partit en direction de sa chambre.

Théodore Nott la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans sa chambre. Drago remarqua qu'il s'était positionné de telle sorte à voir le couloir qui menait au dortoir des filles « Notre manoir est trop grand et trop vide » Répondit-il une fois qu'il fut sur qu'Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre « Je commençais à devenir fou »

Drago hocha la tête. Son geste était rigide car il était un peu en colère mais il comprenait.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça » Théodore désigna la direction qu'Hermione avait prise d'un signe de tête « On s'encanaille ? »

« Tais toi crétin » Drago serra ses poings en signe d'impuissance. Ils savaient tous le deux qu'il ne frapperait jamais Théodore, mais la véhémence de sa réponse fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de celui ci « Je le pense » Rajouta Drago en voyant ça.

Théodore leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de demander « Est-ce que comptes continuer quand l'école aura repris ? »

« Si elle veut bien » Répondit le blond « Elle pense que je n'aurais pas les nerfs pour supporter les gens qui vont s'y opposer »

« C'est une fille intelligente » Dit Théodore

« Vas te faire foutre »

« Ne me fais pas de proposition si tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout » Répondit Théo « Je sais bien que tu aimes les filles. C'est une des grand tragédies de ma vie » Il eut un sourire en coin « Ça et le cruel manque de choix dans ce Poudlard hétérosexuel qui me réduit pour le reste de ma vie à ce célibat que je connais trop bien »

« Tu n'es pas plus intéressé par moi que tu ne l'es par elle » Drago renifla « Une fois tu as même dit que si j'étais le dernier homme sur terre tu t'intéresserais aux femmes »

« Tu es tellement dramatique » Dit Théo « Et tellement maigre ! »

Théo s'installa et reprit « Tu m'as manqué sale petit enfoiré. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Drago se vautra dans son siège avant de grogner « Je suis ici en train de trier des livres au lieu d'être avec ma mère qui me suit dans chaque pièce en me demandant si j'ai de la fièvre ou même le scorbut ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse expliquer pourquoi je suis ne suis plus si guilleret, pourquoi j'altère entre la colère et la dépression. Donc je fais semblant » Il lança un regard un direction de la porte d'Hermione « Ou du moins je le faisais »

Théo frémit « Je lui présenterai mes excuses. Tu n'aura qu'a lui rouler une pelle devant moi et je ne m'offusquerai pas que tu aie choisi les femmes, et ça ira »

« Et toi alors ? »

Théodore frémit à nouveau mais répondit « J'ai apporté du whisky, tu en veux ? »


	21. Festin de la répartition 1 sur 3

Quand les deux jeunes hommes eurent fini la bouteille, Drago était tellement bourré qu'il savait qu'il avait abusé mais il avait également été trop bourré pour s'arrêter, donc quand il se leva il chancela et trébucha près de la ligne qui l'empêchait d'accéder au dortoir des filles. Théo s'arrêta derrière lui, et sans même un avertissement le poussa brutalement. Drago tomba sur le sol couvert de moquette foulé par ses générations de file au sang pur principalement et se mit à jurer.

« Espèce d'abruti, tu aurais pu me tuer ! » Jura-t-il « Et si le sort avait été actif ? »

« Ils les ont désactivé partout dans le château » Répondit Théo en agitant la main, totalement ivre « Tu vas bien, je savais que tout se passerait bien. Par merlin, tu es tout le temps excédé. Va chercher ta copine pour que je puisse m'excuser d'être imparfait »

Drago se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea avec précaution, à cause de son ébriété, vers la porte d'Hermione et commença à frapper le bois lourd avec le poing « Hermione » Hurla-t-il « Sors de là, des excuses t'attendent »

Il leva de nouveau la main pour frapper la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux avec confusion en regardant la jeune femme. Il savait dans quelle tenue elle dormait, il l'avait vu en pyjama, et il n'avait jamais vu _ça_. Quand ils avaient observé les étoiles, elle était belle mais négligée, et ce qu'il voyait n'avait rien de négligé. Elle était vêtue d'un petit haut noir ajusté qui avait l'air doux, Et elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une jolie tresse. Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il les plissa en se demandant pourquoi elle était si soignée. Derrière lui Théodore Nott, également ivre, s'était appuyé contre le mur et tentait de la regarder.

« Laisse cet enfoiré s'excuser » Dit-il « Et sors de cette chambre pour partager la bouteille de whisky pur feu avec nous belle demoiselle »  
« Belle sang de bourbe tu veux dire » Rétorqua-t-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre et en s'avançant vers eux.  
« Oh Granger » Dit Théo « Personne ne va t'insulter » Il lui sourit d'un air qu'il voulait charmant et chaleureux mais qui semblait narquois « Si tu ne viens pas, Drago va bouder toute la soirée »

« Je ne crois pas que Drago veuille... »  
« Oh par merlin ! » L'interrompit Drago avant qu'elle ne devienne trop acide « Je suis désolé d'avoir lâché ta main, j'étais juste surpris de voir cette andouille »

« C'est vrai » Confirma Théo « Il m'a dit de foudre le camp, que tu étais l'amour de sa vie et que si j'avais quelque chose à en redire il me donnerait sa façon de penser de manière très déplaisante et douloureuse »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était l'amour de ma vie » Drago fusilla du regard son ami.

« J'ai exagéré » Répondit Théo en inclinant la tête dramatiquement en direction de la jeune fille. « Il n'a jamais dit ça » Il but une grosse lampée du verre qu'il n'avait pas posé et ajouta « Mais c'est la vérité »

Drago semblait chercher un moyen de s'échapper et avait amorcé un pas vers la salle commune. Hermione soupira.

« Vous n'êtes pas très subtils tous les deux » Dit Théo d'un ton moqueur « Allez petite Gryffondor viens boire un verre avec nous et me dire à quel point tu me hais à cause de ma maison, je suis la pour être réprimandé »

« Seulement si tu me dis à quel point tu me hais à cause de mon sang » Répondit-elle le défiant presque du regard.

Il frémit et d'un geste les renvoya vers les places ou les deux garçons étaient assis quel instants auparavant. Stupéfaits, ils obéirent tous deux. « Je n'ai rien contre ton sang » Continua Théo « Mais je méprise le monde moldu d'où tu viens » Il but une gorgée « Les moldus sont obscènes, pourris et dangereux. Comme des chiens enragés, si imprévisibles et ils sont partout. Ils vaut mieux éviter qu'ils nous mordent et nous refilent une maladie. Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a appris » Il renifla « En toute honnêteté je n'en connais pas »

« De moldu ? » Demanda Hermione en acceptant le verre qu'il lui tendait « Ou de chien enragé ? »

« Ni même de né moldu » Il lui fit un sourire vide. « Ce n'était pas permis »  
« Ils ont des meubles miteux dans la tour de Gryffondor »Dit soudain Drago tandis que Théo lui lançait un regard amusé par ce changement de conversation « Grincheux »

« Pourquoi ? » Théo s'enfonça dans son son siège et fit un sourire en coin à Hermione. « Tu peux tout arranger avec la magie, les réparer, les nettoyer. Pourquoi garder des objets usés ? »

« C'est chaleureux » Insista-t-elle.

« J'en doute » Rétorqua Théo « Ici c'est chaleureux » D'un geste du bras il désigna la salle sombre remplie de meubles en cuir, de boiseries et de tapis duveteux.

« C'est le contraire de chaleureux ici » Dit Hermione.

« Nous devrions aller voir » Annonça Drago. « Tu as vu nos dortoirs, à toi de nous montrer les tiens »  
« Ma salle commune » Rectifia Hermione.

Théo prit une dernière gorgée avant de déposer son verre et de se lever. « Bien sûr, tu crois qu'on parlait de quoi ? »


	22. Festin de la répartition 2 sur 3

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor sur la pointe des pieds, en écartant les débris de la pointe du pied et en ignorant les tableaux déposés en pile sur le sol. La grosse dame défendait toujours le passage mais elle se contenta de regarder Hermione en soupirant plutôt que de demander le mot de passe. « Oh » Dit-elle d'une voix résignée « C'est vous »

Les garçons se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture des que le tableau eu pivoté, suivant la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas eu besoin du mot de passe pour rentrer. « Même les tableaux l'apprécient » Dit Théo en aparté à Drago tandis qu'ils parcouraient la salle ronde des yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec toi ? » Drago lui donna une tape dans le bras.

Hermione se tourna vers eux et agita les bras « Et voilà nous y sommes, des endroits où s'asseoir, une grande cheminée, et une fenêtre qui laisse entrer la lumière. Chaleureux »

Théo se dirigea vers un fauteuil rembourré et fit courir un doigt sur le rembourrage qui, contrairement aux dire de Drago selon quoi il était miteux, était en parfait état. La pièce en elle même avait l'air en plutôt bon état si ce n'était la poussière. Théo alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette et étudia les tapisseries rouges sur les murs et haussa les épaules « Ça ne te fait pas un peu penser à du sang ? ».

Drago vit les épaules d'Hermione se contracter « Jusque maintenant non » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté et demanda, un air de défi dans la voix « Est-ce que Drago t'as invité à rejoindre notre petit groupe d'étude pour l'arithmancie ? »

« Pas très subtile » Dis Théo « Drago tu es sur de toi ? Ta mère va la manger toute crue ! »

« Je nerépondrai pas » Dit Hermione

« Est-ce que tous les Gryffondors sont aussi directs ? » Demanda Théo l'air fasciné malgré son état d'ébriété « Je veux dire, est-ce que vous connaissez ce qu'on appelle la subtilité ? Je sais que Potter ne connais pas, mais est-ce c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ? »

« Oui » Dit-elle d'un ton mordant « On est le genre de personne qui se lance dans des quêtes impossibles, tu n'es pas content ? Ou tu aurais peut être préféré qu'on perde »

Théo se jeta sur une chaise et étira ses jambes incroyablement longues sur le bras d'un fauteuil et leva la tête pour admirer le plafond « Oh chérie, si j'avais voulu que tu perdes, penses tu que je serais ici même avec toi à te dire que j'adorerais me joindre à votre petit groupe d'étude ? Quelqu'un assez stupide pour soutenir ce qui était, je suppose, mon coté ne serait pas capable de prendre ce cours »

Drago la vit expirer dans ce que ressemblait à un mélange d'ennui et de soulagement.

« Et à propos du groupe de soutien ? » Elle avait avancé et regardait maintenant un vieux parchemin qui était toujours affiché sur un panneau d'informations et avait demandé ça sur un ton nonchalant.

Ce fut au tour de Théodore de se raidir. Drago se sentait coincé entre d'une part son meilleur ami sur la chaise, et quoi que fut Hermione qui se trouvait près du mur. « Bien joué » Dis finalement Théo « Un coup au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Peut être que tu pourra tenir tête à cette cher Narcissa après tout »

Hermione se retourna et pencha la tête sur le côté dans un angle curieux, elle se moquait du garçon assis sur la chaise. Il plissa les yeux et dit, sa voix très faible comme s'il allait foudroyer la sorcière «Ne pense pas que vous êtes les seuls à avoir souffert, Granger. »

« Et c'est à moi que tu viens dire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Drago tendit une main vers elle, mais peut importe dans quelle espèce de guerre ils s'étaient lancés tous les deux, à essayer de tester l'autre, il ne voulait pas en faire partie.

« Et quoi ? On va faire une compétition pour savoir qui a le plus souffert maintenant ? » Lui demanda Théo « Est-ce que je suis plus digne d'intérêt, je te fais perdre moins de temps si je souffre moi aussi ? Ou bien peut être que je suis maudit pour avoir aimé un homme qui détestait le fait même que tu existes ? Combien de générations, selon toi, devront être punies pour les crimes de leurs pères ? Une ? Deux ? » Il eut un rire amer avant de poursuivre « Je crois que la tradition c'est sept »

« J'ai perdu mes parents, mes amis, j'ai été torturée » Dit-elle en lui crachant les mots au visage, le défiant de répondre « Je me suis battue pour protégée ce monde, et vous, vous ne voulez même pas de moi dedans. Sang de bourbe »

« Tu as gagné » Lâcha finalement Théo « Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est torturer des enfants » Il essaya d'être léger et décontracté mais échoua

Hermione fut choquée comme s'il l'avait giflée mais ne tourna pas le regard « Est-ce que tu vas étudier avec nous ? »

« Si tu veux bien de moi, le sang pur, le traître et tout ça. Je suis celui qui était enfermé pendant la bataille parce que mes propres professeurs pensaient que j'étais un monstre parce que je refusais de jeter un sort à mon père. Je suis celui qui a de la chance d'avoir été ré-accepté à l'école. » Les mots avaient été lâchés avec une telle dureté que Drago esquissa presque un pas en arrière.

« Tu admettras que tu me connais en public ? »

« Je baiserais tes foutus doigts si c'est ce que tu veux » Siffla Théo. Le mot 'salope' n'avait pas été prononcé mais flottait dans l'air « Parlons plutôt de ce qui est important. Parlons de quelque chose qui importe plus que de savoir à quel point je suis méprisable. Tu prévois de briser le cœur de Drago ? »

Drago se figea en entendant cela. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Théo et se sentait incapable de regarder Hermione, inquiet de sa réponse.


	23. Festin de la répartition 3 sur 3

« Tu prévois de briser le cœur de Drago ? »

Les mots de Théo semblaient flotter dans l'air et Hermione tressaillit à la vigueur de sa demande. Théodore Nott, les jambes toujours posées sur le bras du fauteuil rouge, avait relevé les yeux vers le plafond et l'ignora.

« Non » Dit-elle enfin « Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Je ne suis pas sure de l'état de cette pièce même si elle à l'air bien. Je détesterais avoir survécu à la guerre et mourir ici parce que deux garçons bourrés voulaient explorer »

Théodore se releva et écarta les bras pour désigner la pièce circulaire « Je crois que je préfère notre cachot à ça. Surtout si la tour des braves et des gentils est sur le point de s'effondrer »

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ne pas parler à double sens ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en sortant. Drago ferma la marche et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette pièce qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas, et le portrait se referma derrière lui.

« Et c'est reparti » Continua Théo « Toujours aussi directe. Et tu faisais exactement pareil toi aussi » Il renifla et descendit les escaliers en vitesse « Je dirais bien que c'est ton coté moldu, mais le coté rouge et or joue aussi »

Hermione leur lança un regard renfrogné et Drago vint se placer à coté d'elle « Je suis désolé pour Théo » Il ne le pensait pas vraiment mais il lui sembla que c'était la meilleure chose à dire.

Drago était presque sur de l'avoir entendu murmurer « Ron sera bien pire » Bizarrement, il était étrangement heureux à l'idée qu'elle envisage une relation avec lui à laquelle cet affreux Weasley serait opposé « Et Nott avait toujours l'air si calme en cours »

« Il est plutôt effacé en général, sauf avec ses amis » Répondit Drago tandis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Quelle chance pour moi » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Drago attrapa sa main. « Tu veux venir le prendre ce verre ? » La vitesse avec laquelle elle se dirigea vers ce qui avait été leur refuge répondit à sa question, et il laissa échapper un rire avant de la rattraper.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune et Hermione murmura le mot de passe 'sang pur' pour ouvrir la porte. Théo renifla grossièrement « Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aie pas changé ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Ça me rappelle où est ma place » Répondit-elle sans même le regarder « Et ce n'est pas ici » Elle s'assit sur le canapé de cuir froid et ajouta « Je pense que tu m'as proposé un verre » Théo avait déjà attrapé la bouteille et il tendit le verre d'Hermione à Drago qui avait pris lui même son propre verre. Le fait qu'elle se mit à coté de lui dès qu'ils furent assis aurait été bien plus plaisant s'il n'avait pas été presque sur qu'elle avait fait ça pour faire valoir ses arguments auprès de Théo plutôt que par besoin. Il avait quand même passé un bras autour de ses épaule et son pyjama était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air. Il renifla son cou et but une gorgée de son whisky.

Théodore laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en voyant sa position « Granger, si tu crois que je vais être offensé parce que Drago et toi vous êtes copains-copains, tu vas attendre un bon moment »

« Tu me détestes parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe, vous êtes tous pareils »

« Je ne suis pas mon père » La contredit-il « Et tu me détestes parce que je suis un Serpentard »

Elle baissa les yeux « Avant » Admit-elle « L'année précédente et celle d'avant oui, mais plus maintenant »

« Alors tu es en bonne compagnie » Il s'assit et sembla soudain fatigué, comme si l'énergie procurée par la visite de la tour de Gryffondor et leur dispute avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'un épais brouillard

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de... »

« Méchants, racistes, connards ? » La coupa Théo. Quand elle acquiesça il haussa les épaules « Je ne vais pas te contredire là dessus, mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Je... Vous disiez des choses » Dit-elle « Tous autant que vous êtes »

« Drago, le roi de la subtilité te disait ces choses » Corrigea Théo « Et regardes toi, collée contre lui comme s'il était fabuleux » Il bascula la tête en arrière « C'est plutôt facile d'offrir son pardon au garçon qu'on veut se taper non ? »


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione réussit à se rendre plus saoule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment participé aux fêtes dans la tour de Gryffondor, cela enfreignait toujours trop de règles, elle était souvent énervée contre Ron, ou alors trop effrayée de voir ce qu'il dirait si elle perdait ses inhibitions. Mais Théo avait lancé un sort qu'il connaissait et qui faisait que son verre se rempliqssait automatiquement, et au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et la pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle. Elle se rassit et pouffa de rire « Je crois que je ne trierai pas les livres demain »

« Tellement irresponsable » Déclara Théo. Ils s'étaient tous les deux lancé des piques tout au long de la soirée, et ils avaient doucement dérivé jusqu'à presque se taquiner. Presque. Drago avait une main sur la taille de la jeune fille, sous le haut de son plus beau pyjama qu'elle avait enfilé juste au cas ou il serait revenu s'excuser. Elle avait prévu de rejeter ses excuses et de se rendre inaccessible, et à la place, elle avait fini sur le canapé, tenant à peine debout avec la main de Drago Malefoy contre sa peau et Théodore Nott qui l'asticotait.

« J'ai été très perturbée par la guerre » Dit-elle a Théo en essayant d'aligner ses mots correctement « Très, très perturbée. McGonagall m'a dit de prendre soin de moi, je pense qu'une journée au lit est... »

« Une journée au lit avec Drago ? » L'interrompit-il

« Une excellente idée. Très responsable. Mais pas avec Drago, ce ne serait pas... »

« Responsable ? » Théo essaya de se relever également mais y repensa et se rassit. « Si ce n'est pas maintenant, quand ? Les sorts ne sont plus actifs, il n'y a personne... »

« Tu es là »

Théo regarda Hermione. « Mais on est les meilleurs amis maintenant » Dit-il tandis qu'elle reniflait. « Des partenaires d'étude, et on va parler de nos sentiments au groupe de soutien, ou pas, mais on sera tous ensemble là dedans. Ne t'occupes pas de ma présence »

« C'est déjà le cas, c'est juste que tu... » Elle écarta la main de Drago, et il fit un peu la moue avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre lui « Tu as fait une supposition qui était inexacte, donc je t'ai corrigé »

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment des amis ? » Demanda Théo « Juste par curiosité »

« Harry et Ron » Répondit-elle en le regardant. « Théodore » Grogna Drago

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi casse couille ? » Demanda Hermione

« Non » Répondit Drago « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a comme problème »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Théo se leva, faillit tomber et s'appuya sur une chaise. « Laisse moi recommencer » Il tituba jusque le canapé et tendit une main à Hermione. Elle ne la prit pas, mais il ne la baissa pas pour autant « Granger, McGonagall m'a dit que tu serais la. Je pense que nous n'avons jamais été correctement présentés, je m'appelle Nott » Il s'arrêta et quand il vit qu'elle ne prenait toujours pas sa main, il ajouta « En fait c'est Théodore »

Très doucement, Hermione lui serra la main « Ravie de te rencontrer Théodore, je suppose que tu es là pour nous aider avec les livres? »

« Peut-être pas demain » Dit-il « Même avec une potion de gueule de bois... » Il fit un pas en arrière et attendit, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire

« Est-ce que tu vas prendre le cours d'arithmancie avancé? »

« Oui » Il se rassit sur son siège. « Potions avancé et l'étude des runes également »

« On pourrait peut être étudier ensemble ? »Suggéra-t-elle « J'ai pris les même cours »

« Je n'ai pas pris l'étude des runes » Dit Drago

« Ça me semble bien » Reprit Théo « Si tu es d'accord pour qu'on te voie avec un Serpentard. On est un peu persona non grata en ce moment »

« Ça me semble injuste » Elle lança un regard à Drago « Je me fiche de ce que le gens pensent, donc si ça te va, à moi aussi »

« J'attache beaucoup d'importance à ce que les gens pensent, et Drago aussi »

« Et bien ils devront se frotter à moi » Annonça-t-elle. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air qu'elle n'aurait pas pu identifier, même si elle avait été sobre, et ils se mirent tous deux à rire « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle

« C'est juste que tu es très imprévisible, Miss Granger » Dit Théo « Compte tenu de tout ce que j'ai fait, extrêmement imprévisible »

« Tu n'as rien fait » Murmura-t-elle. Quand elle vit son regard noir elle corrigea sa phrase « Tu n'as rien fait de ton plein gré »


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione se réveilla avec la gueule de bois et une gratitude soudaine pour l'obscurité qui régnait dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Après tout, il y avait quelques avantages à vivre dans un cachot sous le lac. Elle s'assit et poussa un grognement tellement ce fut déplaisant et voulut se lever pour aller prendre une douche avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un corps dans son lit.

Elle plissa les yeux et regarda la tête blonde encore endormie qui avait disparu sous un oreiller. Seules quelques touffes de cheveux dépassaient et un bras était tendu vers le sol. Elle tira sur les couvertures et fut soulagée de constater qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Elle baissa nerveusement les yeux et constata qu'elle aussi les portait encore.

Ce fut un soulagement, et c'était bien mieux que l'autre possibilité.

Elle essaya de se souvenir comment elle avait fini au lit avec Drago Malefoy, et même si ce n'était pas un mystère, il lui semblait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Théodore Nott et ses verres qui ne se vidaient jamais n'avaient pas été une idée très judicieuse. Elle avait laissé Drago Malefoy s'accrocher à son cou, et ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Elle avait également partagé avec eux des histoires très embarrassantes qui s'étaient passées sous la tente, et c'était également une très mauvaise idée. Mais le pire de tout fut qu'elle n'avait pas renvoyé Drago Malefoy après qu'il l'ait escorté jusque sa chambre. « Un gentleman raccompagne toujours une dame à sa chambre » Lui avait-il dit très sérieusement malgré l'alcool. Apparemment les gentlemen vérifiaient également les chambres des dames à la recherche d'épouvantards, les mettaient au lit, les embrassaient sur le front et s'allongeaient un moment car la pièce tournait.

Elle l'enjamba, craintive de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le jeune homme grogna et se retourna. Elle stoppa devant la porte et le regarda avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître malgré ses maux de tête « Tu es un idiot » Murmura-t-elle avant de trébucher vers le couloir.

Quand elle revint après avoir découvert que non, une douche ne soulageait pas la gueule de bois, Drago s'était retourné et l'oreiller était tombé sur le sol. En rangeant ses affaires, elle regarda le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme allongé dans son lit. Elle supposa que certaines personnes devaient être belles quand elle dormaient. Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry ni de Ron et elle put rajouter Drago a la liste. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un idiot quand il dormait. Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa tête penchée lui ferait sûrement mal au réveil.

Elle le regarda s'agiter et décida qu'elle avait plus besoin d'une potion contre la douleur. Si Théodore Nott l'avait rendue saoule sans emporter avec lui quelques potions contre la gueule de bois avec son whisky, elle aurait quelques mots à lui dire.

Des mots grossiers.

Elle roda en direction de la salle commune, sa tête lui faisant mal à chaque pas, et elle fut accueillie par un Théodore affreusement joyeux. Il ne dit rien mais lui tendit un verre plein de potion. Elle le lui prit des mains et soupira car il la soulagea immédiatement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Je pense que je te hais » Répondit-elle. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma « C'est une blague, c'est pour te taquiner »

Il sembla se détendre et dit « Je le savais »

« Tu es susceptible ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Tu as tes défauts et j'ai les miens Granger »

« Hermione » Dit-elle « Je n'aime plus qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille »

« Dans ce cas tu devra m'appeler Théo, sinon je serais malpoli »

« Oh non, ce serait affreux. Théodore Nott malpoli envers moi. Le monde va peut être s'arrêter »

« Maintenant qui est susceptible ? » Murmura-t-il

Elle rit et tourna la tête vers le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs. « Est-ce qu'on réveille Drago ou on va manger sans lui ? »

Théo désigna la dernière bouteille de potion de gueule de bois « Laisse lui ça avec un mot » Suggéra-t-il « Laisse le dormir, il n'est pas vraiment du matin »


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione remplit son plateau de morceaux de fruits, de quelques toasts, et d' une cuillère de marmelade et se joignit à Théo à table.

« Café ? Thé ? » Elle plissa les yeux et le regarda avec incrédulité « Je vais me chercher une tasse, et si tu veux je t'en ramènerai une. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage c'est juste de la politesse »

Hermione se sentit rougir « Du café ce serait parfait, merci » Il s'éloigna et elle se surprit en pensant qu'elle aurait aimé sortir un livre et lire mais ce serait atrocement malpoli. Elle fixa donc son plateau et s'occupa les mains à étaler sa marmelade sur son toast. Elle regarda ensuite le plateau du jeune homme, il avait prit un petit déjeuner complet. La table des professeurs, elle était vide. Il n'y avait que le professeur Flitwick qui avait la tête enfoncée dans un livre.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir audible et fut surprise quand Théo lui tendit son café. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda

« Alors ? »

« Alors tu as faim ? » Hermione regardait ses œufs

« Je ne mangeais pas très bien à la maison » Répondit-il « C'est dur de manger quand tu es seul »

Elle regarda le jeune homme mince, maigre même et cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas vit son regard inquisiteur « Je sais que je suis mince »

« Trop mince »

« Dis la fille qui s'est rapproché de Drago Malefoy. Je pense que tu les aimes un peu minces chérie »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et avala une gorgée de son café. « Merci »

Théo la regarda dans comprendre.

« Pour le café » Expliqua-t-elle.

Théo haussa les épaules « Merci à toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda profondément « Pour ne pas être une garce avec Drago, ni avec moi »

Hermione mordit dans son toast et se concentra sur sa difficulté à mastiquer. « Ouais » Dit-elle « La politesse. C'est pas une demande en mariage ni quoi que ce soit »

Théo manqua de s'étouffer avec ses œufs. Quand il arrêta enfin de tousser il haleta « Par Merlin, la tête que vont faire ses parents. J'aimerais être la pour voir ça »

« On ne va pas se marier » Protesta Hermione « Je ne sais même pas si on sort ensemble »

« Il est dans ton lit » Dit Théo « La je dirais que vous sortez ensemble »

« C'était un coup de chance, ça n'arrivera plus »

« Bien sur que si » Théo avait appuyé ses coudes sur la table et regardait Hermione. « Je sais » Il lui suivit du regard et avait un sourire en coin. « Bien sur, mon père n'approuverait pas que je te parle et apparemment il se livrait au meurtre pour s'amuser, donc je considère que son obsession pour la bienséance a table s'était portée sur les mauvaises choses »

C'était une de ses phrases à laquelle on ne savait pas quoi répondre elle se contenta donc d'attendre.

« Vous sortez ensemble » Dit-il enfin « Et ça arrivera de nouveau. Je le sais parce que si ça avait été moi à sa place, tu m'aurais foutu dehors, même si j'étais complètement bourré »

Il but une gorgée, prit une bouchée d'œufs et demanda « Tu tiens à lui n'est ce pas ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à ça » Elle était mal à l'aise « Et pourquoi est ce que tu es si protecteur avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi est tu si protectrice avec Harry Potter ? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami » Dit Hermione, un avertissement dans les yeux « Il n'a pas eu la belle vie, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui.. » Elle s'arrêta « Oh »

« Ouais »

« Ta vie n'est pas mieux, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

« Je suis un homme riche. Héritier d'un grand domaine. Il y a des elfes de maison, des jardins, des coffres forts qui débordent d'or et toute la bagatelle et je peux m'offrir tout ce que je veux »

Hermione le fixait et il ajouta « Et mon père, ce mangemort meurtrier... »

« Que tu aimes » Le coupa-t-elle.

« C'est mon père » Dit-il simplement « Je ne voyais pas cette partie de lui. Je voyais l'homme qui m'a apprit à voler et qui venait à mes récitals de piano et... » Il sembla à court de mots « Je ne savais pas. Je sais que les autres ne me croient pas mais c'est vrai. Il était juste... Et maintenant il est prison,et je n'ai plus que Drago. Mon meilleur ami, la seul personne qui sait »

« Et Goyle ? »

« C'est un abruti total » Il eut une grimace de dégoût « Et Crabbe c'est pareil mais il est mort »

Hermione tendit le bras et lui prit la main « Merci d'avoir été chercher mon café » Redit-elle

« C'est pas grand chose » Il tourna les mains et attrapa les siennes avant de les serrer.

–

Voilà pour le chapitre 26, je ne laisse pas souvent de mots, car pas forcement le temps mais merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des petits mots. Bonne soirée !


	27. Chapter 27

Les trois jeunes gens trouvèrent un bon rythme de travail l'après midi. Drago était arrivé un peu avant le déjeuner, les cheveux devant les yeux et lui avait murmuré des remerciements pour la potion. Il leur avait lancé un regard acide tandis qu'ils se souriaient. Il n'était pas totalement ravi de leur rapprochement durant leur gueule de bois, mais Hermione l'avait embrassé sur la joue et il avait pu enfoncer brièvement son visage dans ses cheveux. Puis ils durent se rendre à la bibliothèque pour recommencer à trier les livres sans même parler de leur nuit ensemble.

Hermione se trouvait entre les deux garçons, ils tournaient tous les trois le dos à la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, Mme Pince allait et venait régulièrement au cours de la journée pour récupérer les livres à réparer et les déplacer. Même McGonagall passait au moins une fois par jour. C'est pourquoi ils sursautèrent à l'unisson en entendant la froideur de ces paroles.

« Éloignez vous d'elle »  
Hermione répondit la première « Ron » Elle semblait vraiment contente de le voir et elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Drago vit ses épaules se contracter et s'émerveilla de constater que Weasley n'avait pas vu les signes avant coureurs. « Je les aide à reconstruire la bibliothèque » Répondit elle. « Tu savais que je venais ici pour ça »

Drago avança d'un pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il fut assez malin pour ne pas le regarder pendant qu'il faisait ça, mais ce n'était pas passé inaperçu et le rouquin le regardait d'un air outré. Ron Weasley donnait l'impression qu'il rassemblait toute son énergie pour tout libérer d'un coup. Drago remarqua qu'Hermione s'attendait au pire et il se souvint de la façon dont sa mère avait réagi face au mage noir.

« Hé bien il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour passer à autre chose » Drago attendit que la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours se recule pour apaiser celui qui avait été un de ses seuls amis du monde sorcier, mais elle se rapprocha de lui et Drago étendit Théo retenir son souffle.

« Il n'y avait rien à oublier Ron » Répondit elle « On a jamais été rien d'autre que des amis » Elle fit une pause et reprit « Je pensais qu'on était d'accord la dessus »

Ron était obnubilé par la main de Drago posée sur Hermione. « Est ce qu'on peut parler loin de ces serpents ?" »

« Non" » La réponse d'Hermione était claire « Tout ce qu'on devait se dire en privé, on se l'ait déjà dit. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps loin de toi, et au lieu de ça tu me suis ici »

« On devrait sortir » Offrit Théo mais Hermione secoua la tête.

« Tu es vraiment avec lui ? » Drago vit les lèvres de Weasley se retrousser en une grimace de dégoût. Hermione plissa les yeux et Weasley la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner la réponse à sa question. Et cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. « Je pensais que toi et moi on partageait quelque chose de spécial Hermione. Tu ne peux pas me pardonner un moment de faiblesse, mais tu arrives à lui pardonner toutes ces années ou il t'as raillé et où il te détestait pour ce que tu étais ? »

« Ron... »

Il lui coupa la parole. « Comment est ce que je pourrais accepter ça. Tu me dis que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, mais tu peux faire confiance à un putain de mangemort ? »

« Tu nous a laissé » Hermione avait explosé avec tellement de force que le jeune homme recula d'un pas « Tu nous as abandonné »

« Je suis revenu » Hurla Ron.  
« Tu reviens toujours » Concéda-t-elle. « Tu es toujours la à la fin »

« Pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? » Drago baissa les yeux, gêné par le ton suppliant qu'avait emprunté le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas Ron Weasley, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais c'était gênant de voir à quel point il aimait la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Parce que je veux quelqu'un qui sera là tout le temps » Dit Hermione d'une voix brisée « Quelqu'un qui ne s'enfuira pas à chaque accès de colère »

« Quelqu'un comme lui » Répondit Ron d'une voix haineuse.

« Drago à ses défauts... » Commença Hermione.  
« Je le sais bien » La coupa-t-il.

« Mais tu sais ce qu'il ne fait pas ? » Voyant que Ron ne répondait pas, elle continua « Il n'abandonne pas les gens qu'il aime. Jamais »

« Oh, il tue pour eux » Dit Ron en reniflant « Est ce que tu partages déjà son lit Hermione ? Est ce que tu es assez stupide pour croire que ce serpent t'aime ? «

A nouveau Drago se demandant comment le jeune ne voyait le danger dans la posture de la jeune femme. « En fait il s'est réveillé dans mon lit ce matin oui » Dit elle calmement.

Drago vit quelque chose se briser chez Ron Weasley. Il vit celui ci se décomposer et plisser les yeux en regardant la jeune femme qu'il était venue voir. « Vas te faire foutre ! Tu es la salope des mangemorts »

Théo avança vers Ron. « Je ne crois pas mes que ce soit approprié. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Granger et toi mais ce est pas la peine de l'insulter »

« Sale mangemort » Cracha Ron.

« Ron ! » Hermione avait parlé d'une voix beaucoup plus tranchante cette fois.  
« Non ! » Il se tourna vers Hermione « Je pensais vraiment qu'on pouvait réessayer tous les deux, j'étais prêt à te laisser une autre chance »

« Que tu me donnerais une deuxième chance ? » Répéta t elle de plus en plus en colère. « C'est toi qui m'a quitté ! Qui nous a quitté ! »

« Harry n'y pense même plus »  
« Harry ne voulait pas se marier avec toi ! » Elle avait presque hurlé et les deux Serpentards reculèrent d'un pas.

« Alors tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air avec un mangemort ? » Dit Ron « C'est ça? »

« Sors d'ici » Hermione avait serré les poings de rage « Sors d'ici maintenant et ne reviens pas »

« Je n'y compte pas » Il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte en les laissant la.

« Bon » Repris Hermione pour briser ce silence choqué « Vous pensez qu'on va réussir à terminer les livres d'arithmancie aujourd'hui ? »


	28. Chapter 28

« Alors tu peux nous dire ce que c'était tout ça ? » Demanda Théo en lui proposant silencieusement un verre de whisky. Elle refusa poliment de la main en se rappelant à quel point elle avait eu mal au crâne.  
« Pas vraiment » Répondit elle « Drago tu veux bien demander aux elfes de nous ramener du thé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en tienne à une bonne camomille »  
Drago afficha la tête et avant même qu'il se lève elle reprit « C'était juste un garçon avec qui je n'étais pas en couple et à qui j'avais demandé de me laisser du temps, c'est tout »  
« Mmm » Répondit Théo en se servant un verre d'un truc qui n'était clairement pas de la camomille « C'est pour ça que tu lui as jeté ton rapprochement avec Drago en pleine figure ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça! » Rétorqua t elle. En voyant le regard de Théo elle bafouilla « Bon OK peut être un peu, mais il n'a pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas » Elle se mit à tripoter ses cheveux pour occuper ses mains tandis que Théo se servait un verre et que Drago commandait le thé. « Stupides elfes » Murmura Hermione « Ils ne veulent même pas me donner une serviette propre et ils lui donnent tour ce qu'il veut »

« Donc il faudra être gentille avec moi » Dit Drago en s'installant près d'elle « Je suis ton fournisseur de thé et de chocolat chaud » Hésitant, il tandis une main vers elle. Elle s'installa contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a regardé » Murmura-t-elle.

« Comme si tous les deux on devrait aller se cacher sous une pierre? » Demanda Théo.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Habitues toi » Répondit Drago « Tout le monde fera pareil » Il sentit qu'elle allait protester et ajouter « Ce sera comme ça »

Hermione s'appuya contre son torse et posa sa joue contre son t-shirt. Triste et se sentant délaissé Drago ajouta « Mais ça finira bien par aller »

« Je ne pense pas » Répondit Théo. Il avait bien vidé son verre et regardait avidement la bouteille. Drago se demandait combien il en avait ramené à Poudlard et le nombre était certainement élevé. « Au moins, je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire hier quand tu as dis que tu ne briserais pas le cœur de Drago »  
« Je crois que j'ai dis beaucoup trop de choses hier soir » Murmura t elle

Drago repensa aux histoires qu'elle leur avait raconté, des histoires clairement choisies parce qu'elle étaient drôle et où ne régnait pas la peur qu'ils avaient du ressentir pendant cette année. « Oh j'aimerais en entendre plus. Comme cette histoire ou Potter voulait laver ses vêtements dans un ruisseau et où... »

« Non ! » Hermione serra le poing et le tapa sur la jambe. « Je veux que tu fasses comme si tu ne l'avais jamais entendu ! »  
« Et si Potter et moi on devient ami ? » La taquina t il en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais « Est ce que je peux lui dire que je sais dans quel état sont ses... »  
« Non » Elle le frappa de nouveau « Il ne s'est rien passé hier »  
« Hum » Dit Drago « Alors comment tu expliques que j'aie fini dans ton lit ? »

Hermione grogna et Théo rit. « Il ne s'est rien passé » Murmura t elle « On était tous les deux trop saouls pour... »

Drago lança un regard à la théière qui venait d'apparaître sur la table « C'est thé ce soir » Lui apprit il « On ne pourra pas... »  
Hermione tenta de se relever mais il resserra sa prise autour d'elle avant de craindre lui avoir fait mal. Elle ronchonna mais se remit à la même place et il en fut soulagé. « Je t'aime bien Drago Malefoy » Murmura t elle « Mais je pense qu'on en est pas encore arrivé au point de dormir ensemble »

« Non » Répondit Théo en se servant un autre verre. « Là tu en es au point de prendre sa défense devant tes amis et de te faire traiter de salope pour ça » Il but une gorgée « C'est quelle étape celle là ? Avant ou après le dire à tes parents ? »


	29. Chapter 29

Quand elle entendit cela, elle enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt de Drago. « Elle a du effacer les souvenirs de ses parents pour les protéger pendant la guerre, donc elle ne peut pas leur parler de moi » L'avertit Drago d'une voix calme.

Hermione sentit qu'il la serrait davantage, et elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi protecteur avec elle. C'était nouveau, c'était... plaisant. Elle avait toujours le visage dans son t-shirt et elle réalisa à quel point ça lui plaisait d'avoir quelqu'un qui la défendait contre son meilleur ami

« Oh, je suis désolé je ne savais pas" » Murmura le meilleur ami en question.  
« Très peu de gens le savent » Répondit il

Hermione entendit Théo se servir un autre verre. Après un moment de silence il reprit « Et tes parents à toi ? Tu comptes le leur dire ? »

« Oui » Sa réponse du brève mais avait été donnée d'un ton incertain. Après un bref silence il ajouta « Un jour »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et contempla ses yeux gris. « Mais ça se passe tellement bien pour l'instant » Murmura t il « Ça me semble... Fragile. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme un bébé oiseau que je dois tenir prudemment, pas trop pour ne pas l'étouffer mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. Mon souffle se coupe et mon cœur bat et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête »

En entendant ça, la salle sembla se serrer autour d'Hermione et elle sentit sa propre respiration se saccader. « Tes parents vont tout gâcher » Répondit Théo en gâchant tout lui même. « Ta mère va penser que tu es devenu instable à cause de la guerre... »

« Elle ne serait pas loin de la vérité »

« Et que tu sors avec une sale née moldue à cause de ça » Finit Théo. Il dut entendre Hermione souffler car il ajouta « Tu sais que c'est ce qu'ils vont penser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu sais qui gagne la guerre qu'ils vont oublier leurs principes anti moldu »  
« Je sais » Dit Hermione.

Théo continua « Et ton père, il... »

« Il va penser le pire » L'interrompit Drago « Je ne préfère pas... »  
« Ou alors il va te féliciter pour avoir été assez intelligent pour avoir réussi à mettre une héroïne de guerre de ton côté » Théo avait devancé Drago. « Bien sûr il te dira que tu ne peux pas l'épouser parce que votre sang doit rester pur, mais une liaison publique fera l'affaire »

Il y eut un long silence et Hermione écoutait les battements de cœur de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise, en pensant qu'elle ne le croirait pas « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je... Tu... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton amitié avec Potter » Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire. Hermione se redressa, leva la tête et s'appuya contre lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en serra son visage comme si elle était en effet un petit oisillon fragile et il passa sa langue sur la lèvre de la jeune fille.

« Par merlin » S'amusa Théo « Trouvez vous une chambre. Vous êtes tous les deux sobres se soir et je vous rappelle que les sorts ne marchent plus »

« Ne fais pas le crétin » Murmura Drago entre deux baisers « C'est pas parce que tu es voué à rester seul toute l'année que ça doit être pareil pour les autres »

Hermione se tourna vers Théo « Tout seul ? » Demanda t elle « Aucune fille qui te tourne autour ? »  
Drago ricana et Théo leva son verre « Je n'aime pas les filles. Tu ne le savais pas Granger ? »  
Elle se demanda quoi répondre et reprit « Aucun garçon qui te tourne autour dans ce cas ? »  
« Personne d'autre à Poudlard n'a fait son coming out, et je n'ai pas envie d'être le vilain petit secret de quelqu'un » Il prit une nouvelle gorgée « Ça me laisse un goût amer »

« Un peu comme... » Commença Drago  
« Tu vas vraiment dire ça? " Demanda Théo « Devant une jeune fille sérieuse ? »  
« J'ai quand même vécu dans une tente avec deux garçons pendant un an » Fit-elle remarquer.  
« Mais quand même » Demanda Théo « Tu es sûre que c'est lui que tu veux ? Il n'a aucune manière. C'est un rustre, il est vulgaire, et grossier. Tu pourrais avoir bien mieux »  
« Ouais » Dit elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser de nouveau « Je suis sûre »

–

 **Encore une fois merci à tous pour votre soutien, et je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !**


	30. Chapter 30

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
Drago avait été à la fois soulagé et déçu, la jeune fille avait en effet refusé de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre la nuit précédente. Il sortit donc de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théo et la trouva attablée devant un morceau de parchemin.

« Je sais que tu as la réputation d'être studieuse, mais les cours n'ont pas encore commencé »

Elle lui lança un regard à la fois affectueux et ennuyé. « Ce ne sont pas des devoirs. J'écris à Harry. Après la petite visite surprise de Ron, je suis sûre qu'il va en entendre parler » Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un sort pour nettoyer une tâche d'encre. « Si j'avais su qu'il allait se pointer, j'aurais écrit a Harry qu'il... » Elle ratura une ligne « J'allais lui écrire de toute façon mais on a... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligée de les tenir au courant de ma vie personnelle comme ça ? Je ne sais pas où en sont Harry et Ginny et... »

« Je crois que je sais » Il avait un sourire en coin  
« Et je ne veux pas le savoir » Continua-t-elle. Elle ajouta une nouvelle phrase.  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui dis ? Après tout ce n'est pas mon plus grand fan »

Hermione soupira et lui tendit le parchemin. Je le recopierai au propre quand je serai sûre de ce que je vais dire.

 _Cher Harry,  
Je suis sûre que Ron t'as déjà mis au courant, Drago est aussi à Poudlard pour aider à la reconstruction. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été amis tous les deux, mais j'ai appris à le connaître et je ne veux pas qu'on m'en veuille pour mes fréquentations. La guerre est finie. Si tu viens me rendre visite, ne viens pas avec Ron, je n'ai plus envie de me faire insulter. Tu me manques. Bises. Hermione._

Drago reposa la lettre et soupira. « Tu crois qu'il va venir ? »  
« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »  
« Non » Répondit-il simplement.

« Je ne veux pas... » Elle hésita « Je ne veux pas en faire toute une histoire et tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas... Est ce que tu as l'impression que je te cache ? »  
Drago pensa à l'appréhension à l'idée de parler d'elle à ses parents, la sang de bourbe de Potter, mais il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence tous les matins, de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne même s'ils se tenaient juste la main. « Non, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me caches »

« Je n'ai pas honte de toi » Protesta-t-elle avec vigueur.

« Je sais bien. Théo dort toujours, tu veux aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? »  
« Je vais d'abord rendre cette lettre un peu plus propre et la monter à la volière » Elle remua les bras et lança un sort que Drago ne connaissait pas. Il vit ses ratures disparaître et la lettre devint immaculée. Ce sort pourrait être utile pour faire ses devoirs.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés à la volière, il restait quelques chouettes sur leurs perchoirs et des fientes couvraient le sol. Hermione attacha la lettre à la patte d'une chouette qui la regardait d'un air ennuyé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle dédiée aux repas, Théo s'était réveillé. Il y avait une tasse de café et quelques toast devant lui et était plongé dans la gazette du sorcier. Il tendit le journal à Hermione mais celle ci secoua la tête et partit se servir des œufs. « Tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle à Drago, mais celui ci ne répondit pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table ou les deux garçons s'étaient groupés autour du journal. Drago la regardait avec colère et désespoir « Hermione je penses que tu devrais voir ça » Elle posa son assiette et attrapa le journal à contre cœur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que les gens racontaient sur les conséquences de la guerre . La moitié de ce qui était dit était des mensonges et l'autre moitié était tellement déformée qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu dire des mensonges.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au gros titre que lui montra Drago, cligna des yeux et le lut de nouveau. Elle chiffonna le journal dans un geste de rage et s'exclama « Le petit enfoiré ! »

 **Déjà le chapitre 30 soit 1/10 ça avance ! Encore merci à tous et rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée pour savoir ce qui se dit das le journal ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione regarda l'article. _L'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger est elle soumise au sortilège de l'imperium ?_ Hermione jeta un coup à table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas la elle avait soit déjà fini, soit elle n'était pas venue du tout.

« Je vais le tuer" » Dit Hermione la voix tremblante « Comment a-t-il osé ? »

« Je suppose que tu vas recevoir du courrier aujourd'hui » Dit Théo. Il regarda Drago qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Hermione était tellement énervée qu'elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Probablement pas » Répondit la jeune fille. Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers l'article.

Tout le monde a été surpris quand Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre à abandonné ses amis pour partir à Poudlard. Elle a déclaré partir la bas pour aider à reconstruire l'école qui avait été partiellement détruite, mais malgré plusieurs voyages la bas des employés du Ministère, personne ne l'a vu. Personne, jusqu'à ce que son ancien fiancé, et membre de l'ordre du Phénix, Ron Weasley se rende la bas, inquiet pour son bien être. _''Drago Malefoy et elle se tenaient par la main"_ Nous a apprit Weasley _"et elle m'a dit de dégager"_ Drago Malefoy à été déclaré non coupable lors de son procès car il était mineur au moment des faits. Parmi ses crimes, il a maintenu une femme sous le sortilège de l'imperium pendant un an.

Drago s'éclaircit la voix « Est-ce que ce serait plus facile si je rentrais au manoir ? »

« N'essaye même pas » Siffla Hermione « Tu vas rester à mes côtés et me tenir la main et on les forcera à sortir un article pour se rétracter » Elle attrapa sa fourchette et piochant dans ses œufs si violemment que celle ci crissa contre son assiette. « Cet espèce de... de... de... »  
« Petite merde ? » Suggéra Théo.  
« Trou du cul ? » Renchérit Drago avec conviction.

« Gamin, jaloux, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir dit ça » Elle prit une gorgée d'œufs et mastiqua avec colère. Elle semblait réellement blessée. Elle battit des yeux, essayant de repousser ses larmes et Drago ressentit soudain le besoin familier de jeter un sort à Weasley. Cependant, cette fois, ce besoin venait surtout du fait que cette ordure avait blessé la jeune femme.

« Comment a-t-il osé » Murmura Drago « Quel ami de merde »  
« C'est un homme amoureux » Répondit Théo. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de ses pensées mais Drago hocha la tête « Quand même »

« Comment a-t-il pu aller voir Rita Skeeter... » Hermione avait repoussé des cheveux pour cacher son visage et Drago la soupçonnait de vouloir cacher à quel point elle était bouleversée. Il pensa aux Gryffondors et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Ils étaient si transparents, si vulnérables. Et maintenant ses parents allaient être mis au courant. Au moins, il savait qu'ils allaient attendre qu'il le leur confirme avant de reconnaître leur liaison. Peut être que c'était mieux comme ça, le bon coté était que ça laisserait le temps à ses parents de réfléchir à ce qu'ils considéreraient comme une erreur. Une mésalliance.

« Et bien » Commença Théo en mordant dans son toast l'air ennuyé « Il a fait une erreur. Il est plutôt facile de prouver que tu n'es pas sous l'influence de l'Imperium, et après il aura l'air d'un amoureux délaissé et eux auront l'air d'idiots qui ne savent même pas se renseigner » Il regarda Hermione « Tu veux les poursuivre pour diffamation ? »

« Je n'ai pas les moyens » Hermione renifla « Je vais devoir m'en tenir a... »

« J'ai les moyens » Dit doucement Théo

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui. « Drago est mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami en fait, et ton imbécile d'ex petit copain s'en est pris à lui aussi »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça » Intervint Drago

« Je ne te demandais pas ta permission » Répondit Théo d'un ton mordant.

Hermione repoussa son assiette et Drago s'en empara et la nettoya. « Allons voir si on a du courrier » Dit Hermione sans répondre à la proposition de Théo « Je suis sure que ça fera une lecture fascinante »

Son plan de se vautrer dans la lecture de courriers haineux fut interrompu par la directrice McGonagall qui les arrêta dans le hall. Elle avait apparemment une lettre de Harry et lui appris que le courrier avait été intercepté. « J'ai invité un auror à venir cet après midi » Dit-elle les lèvres serrées « Ainsi que ce pitoyable reporter. Nous allons vite nous occuper de cette accusation et tout redeviendra normal. Venez à mon bureau à 13h »

Hermione hocha la tête, et tandis que la directrice s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle s'appuya contre Drago. « Je pense que c'est ça le nouveau normal »

Drago lui serra les doigts et Théo leur proposa : « J'aimerais finir les livres d'arithmancie ce matin et commencer les livres de rune après le déjeuner. Vous en pensez quoi ? »


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione et Drago se présentèrent devant le bureau de la directrice à l'heure convenue. En entrant, ils la découvrirent accompagnée d'un auror et de Rita Skeeter à les attendre. Hermione avait transformé une tasse en une sorte de bocal à cornichons et avait refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi.

L'auror qui semblait ennuyé et fatigué déclara en moins de cinq minutes qu'Hermione n'était pas soumise à l'imperium. Hermione se tourna alors vers la reporter qui arborait un air calculateur. « Et si nous parlions de cette rétractation maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit que je doive retirer » Répondit Rita le regard réjoui et mauvais « Les gens s'inquiètent pour vous, et Mr Malefoy a utilisé ce sortilège pendant la guerre » Elle caressa ses cheveux « Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si les gens supposent qu'on vous a lancé un maléfice pour que vous donniez la main à ce petit mangemort » Elle se pencha vers eux « Mais peut être que vous voudriez me donner une petite interview pour me parler de votre histoire d'amour d'après guerre ? »

Drago se crispa mais Hermione lui sourit et murmura qu'elle avait besoin de prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Elle commença à sortir diverses choses, comme un livre sur les animagus, sa baguette et le bocal. Elle pose le tout sur le bureau de McGonagall, sortit un petit cahier, une plume et dit « Rappelez moi comment s'épelle votre nom »

Rita Skeeter jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur le bocal, ce qui intrigua Drago, et répondit « C'est dans l'article très chère »

Hermione grogna « Cet article contient tellement de demi-vérités et de déclarations calomnieuses que je suppose que rien n'était exact dedans, et je veux être sure de ne pas me tromper quand je commencerais à envoyer des hiboux à votre propos » Elle se tourna vers McGonagall « Mme la directrice » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie « Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la justice magique en ce qui concerne la calomnie et la diffamation peut être pourriez vous expliquer pourquoi l'article de Miss Skeeter en fait partie »

Minerva McGonagall s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise le regard neutre et répondit : « Les lois sont très similaires à celle du monde moldu Miss Granger. Bien sur vous aurez besoin d'un avocat pour porter plainte »

« Pas trop à la portée financière d'une écolière » Répondit Rita « Et nous avons nous même plusieurs avocats à la gazette »

« Je m'en doutais » Répondit Hermione « Vous allez imprimer une rétractation dès demain matin ou vous entendrez parler d'un avocat que la gazette n'a pas dans sa poche » Elle sourit « Et ce ne sera pas seulement à propos de la diffamation, même si je suis sure que ce sera inclus » Elle se retourna vers l'auror avec un sourire de vainqueur. « Je suppose que vous seriez d'accord pour confirmer que je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun sort

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle semblait amusée par cette conversation, et encore plus par la combinaison du livre et du bocal qu'Hermione avait déposé sur le bureau.

Hermione sourit à Drago. « C'était tellement gentil de la part de Théodore de nous proposer son avocat. Je suppose qu'il est bon non ? »

Drago hocha la tête « Très comme Théo à le contrôle total de tous les biens des Nott, il peut faire à peut près tout ce qu'il veut »

« Alors vous avez décidé d'abandonner vos amis pour vous ranger du coté des mangemorts ? » Demanda Rita, sa plume grattant le papier. « Est-ce là l'histoire de ce qui est arrivée à Hermione Granger l'héroïne de guerre? »

La respiration de Drago se saccada et Hermione fulminait, mais semblait à la fois fière d'elle même. « Je ne vous conseille pas de choisir cette route Rita. Peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'écrire un article sur les étudiants de Poudlard qui travaillent ensemble pour surmonter la haine qui leur a été transmise par leur parents » Hermione regarda McGonagall « C'est ce que nous voulons tous Mme la directrice n'est-ce pas ? Construire un monde de paix tous ensemble ? Un monde sans les préjugés qui nous ont déchiré dans le passé ? »

Drago n'avait jamais vu McGonagall si radieuse « En effet » Répondit-elle.

« Une rétractation et des excuses » Ordonna Hermione « Ou nous contacterons l'avocat de Théo. Je suis sure qu'il trouvera beaucoup de lois que vous brisez : Calomnie, incitation au conflit » Hermione se tapota les lèvres avec le doigt et regarda le livre qu'elle avait sorti « Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être considéré comme un acte qui encourage la division, un acte hostile à la reconstruction de notre société pourrait être vu comme un soutien à Voldemort ? Je pense que ça a été interdit, non ? »

« Oui » Répondit Drago impressionné.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sera Rita ? »


	33. Chapter 33

Ils étaient retournés dans la salle commune de Serpentard et s'étaient installés dans leur coin habituel. Hermione avait refusé un verre tandis que Théo sirotait déjà son deuxième verre quand Drago lança « Alors, tu nous expliques pour le bocal ? »

Hermione lui sourit « C'est un animagus, mais tu le savais déjà tu lui as déjà raconté des histoires »

Drago rougit « Mais ce bocal c'était pour quoi ? » Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin et il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ou elle voulait en venir. « Tu voulais la menace de la garder dans un bocal si elle ne faisait pas ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda il a la fois impressionné et effrayé.

« Non je voulais lui rappeler que je l'avais déjà fait »

Théo posa son verre et se tourna vers elle « Tu as gardé une journaliste dans un bocal ? »  
« Techniquement à ce moment là elle était insecte » Hermione examina ses ongles « Elle n'est pas enregistrée et le ministère désapprouve »  
« En effet » Théo était décontenancé « Expliques moi pourquoi on t'a envoyé à Gryffondor ? »  
« Parce que je suis courageuse » Elle fronça les sourcils « Et intrépide et audacieuse et ce genre de choses »  
« Tu as gardé une femme dans un bocal ! » Drago lui donna un petit coup d'épaule « Tu prévois de me garder aussi dans un bocal ? »  
Elle haussa les épaules « Essayes de ne pas me contrarier »

« Pas étonnant qu'on t'apprécie autant oui les deux » Rit Théo « Tu as un côté sournois » Elle voulut protester mais il remua un doigt « Ne me dis pas que c'était l'idée de St Potter. C'est la caractéristique principale des Gryffondors. D'abord on agit on se jette dans la bataille, pas terrible niveau stratégie » Hermione semblait sur le point de s'énerver « Vous êtes très nobles, reconnaissants. Ce mec est un putain de héros. Mais toi tu as emprisonné une femme dans un bocal ! »

« Je me suis dit que ça ne marcherait pas si je lui demandais gentiment » Murmura Hermione. Elle lança un regard à Drago et continua « Et je me suis dit que toi non plus tu n'arrêterais pas si je te demandais gentiment. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait mis tout le château sur écoute »

« Est ce que les insectes volent ? » Se demanda Théo en reprenant son verre. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Théo continua « En fait je m'en fous c'était une question rhétorique »

« J'ai écris à Ron aujourd'hui » Drago grogna. « J'ai du emprunter un parchemin à la directrice mais je crois avoir été suffisamment claire »

Drago sembla perplexe un instant et se mit à rire « Tu lui as envoyé une beuglante c'est ça ? »

« Oui et j'ai emprunté ton hibou. J'en voulais un suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il fallait lui délivrer la lettre devant sa mère »

Drago tendit la main et lui caressa mes cheveux, émerveillé à l'idée de la beuglante qu'elle avait envoyé à Weasley. « Jusque maintenant, tu a menacé une femme qui m'avait calomnié.. »  
« Moi aussi elle m'a calomnié » Répondit-elle  
« Tu as aussi envoyé une beuglante à ton ami parce qu'il... »  
« Parce qu'il s'est comporté comme un idiot et qu'il aurait du savoir que je ne l'autoriserais pas » Le coupa t elle de nouveau « Il finira bien par changer d'avis. Harry à compris lui, il n'est pas ton plus grand fan mais il sait que je ne suis pas idiote »

Drago prit son visage entre ses mains, et rapprocha au point de presque coller ses lèvres aux siennes et murmura « Tu m'as quand même défendu » Il déposa des petits baisers sur les lèvres de la jeune femme « Tu m'as défendu contre tes amis »

« Contre mon ami qui s'est comporté comme un imbécile » Hermione se retira de lui pour pouvoir parler « Mais bien sur, tu pensais que j'allais faire quoi ? » Il ne dit rien mais sembla vexé « Même s'il n'avait pas dit que j'étais sous l'influence d'un maléfice » Elle lui donna une petite tape à chaque mot. « Je l'aurais envoyé promené, il ne peux pas s'en prendre à toi juste parce que tu existes. Il n'est pas obligé de t'apprécier mais il doit rester poli. On a survécu à une guerre ça ne devrait pas être très dur de se traiter avec courtoisie. »

Théo se mit à rire « Pitié ne l'énerve jamais » Conseilla t il a Drago avant d'attraper son verre et de se lever « Je vais aller lire, tous les deux vous devriez aller vois balader ou vous bécoter, comme vous voulez. Je suis sur que vous avez des liens à tisser et des trucs d'amoureux à faire »


	34. Chapter 34

Quand Drago et Hermione se glissèrent en dehors du château, la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils se mirent à courir, à rire et atteignirent la pelouse qui n'était plus entretenue et se dirigèrent vers le lac. « Quelle journée pourrie » Lança Hermione. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de ce qui était une ancienne cabane qui contenait des outils et qui n'était plus qu'un petit tas de bois et de pierres. « Je suis contente d'être sortie »

Drago leva sa baguette pour faire disparaître des morceaux de verre. Ils s'arrêtèrent, croisèrent les bras et se mirent à regarder le petit tas de pierre qui devait être reconstruit. Ils se mirent à agiter leurs baguettes et jetèrent à l'unisson un sort informulé pour reconstruire le petit bâtiment. Le ciel s'obscurcit et ils finirent par arrêter faute de visibilité. Hermione lança un sort de patronus juste pour pouvoir admirer la bête argentée et les éclairer un peu.

« Je n'ai jamais réussit à faire ça » Dit Drago en admirant la petite loutre gambader.  
« Vraiment ? » Hermione semblait vraiment surprise.  
Il grogna. « Si tu veux soumettre quelqu'un à l'imperium, je suis ton homme. Je peux également lancer un sortilège Doloris qui a l'air impressionnant mais qui est inefficace mais ça... » Il désigna la « Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça » Admit Hermione « C'est facile ici parce qu'il n'y a aucune pression, mais devant un détraqueur j'ai un peu plus de mal »  
Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être surpris « Mais tu es tellement douée »  
Elle grogna « C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à fait ressortir la joie sur commande. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu une enfance malheureuse... »  
« Moi non plus » Murmura t il  
« Et dieu sait que Harry à eu une enfance détestable, et pourtant il arrive à les faire facilement » Elle agita sa baguette et Drago retira brusquement sa main « Les émotions, les émotions partout... » Soupira t elle. « Ron est pareil, moi je suis plus... » Elle ramena ses main contre son corps.  
« Tu gardes tout pour toi »  
« C'est privé » Acquiesça t elle. « On m'a dit que j'étais froide »  
« Je suis pareil » Il lui sourit « Je suis sur que tu serais très douée en occlumancie  
« Harry était très mauvais »  
« Et bien avec toutes ses émotions apparentes »

Hermione s'appuya contre l'épaule de Drago et ils observèrent la loutre qui s'estompait. « C'est joli, j'aime bien » Dit il en lui attrapant la main.

Ils s'assirent tous deux par terre, ils étaient engloutis par l'obscurité. « Je pourrais t'apprendre. Ou du moins essayer »

« M'apprendre quoi ? » Demanda-t-il  
« Comment créer un patronus. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux t'apprendre la théorie. Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel comme apprentissage, et tu ne faisais pas vraiment partie de... » Elle s'arrêta.

« Je n'aurais pas été le bienvenu, après tout j'essayais de vous trouver pour vous dénoncer, tu te souviens ? »

« Parfois j'aimerais qu'on ai une chance de tout recommencer » Murmura t elle « J'aimerais qu'on puisse juste réessayer. Un nouveau départ »

« Ça ne marcherait probablement pas. Je trouverais un autre moyen de tout gâcher »

Hermione soupira et attrapa la baguette du jeune homme, elle sa fourra dans ses mains et mis sa main autour de la sienne. Elle fit le même geste qu'elle avait fait pour son propre patronus. « Penses à un souvenir heureux, ton plus beau souvenir, concentres toi. Et prononces la formule expecto patronum"  
Drago imita le mouvement qu'elle lui avait montré et prononça la formule. Une loutre jaillit de sa baguette et se posa sur l'herbe.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu retires ta main. C'est ton patronus qui est sorti »  
Cependant, elle avait déjà retiré sa main qu'elle avait placé devant sa bouche. « Fais le encore. Fais le sans moi »

Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de nouveau lança le sort. Une nouvelle loutre apparut à la place de l'ancienne et sembla regarder les deux jeunes gens avec amusement.

« Mais c'est le tien » Dit Drago.  
Hermione remua la baguette et une deuxième loutre apparut « Non c'est le tien »


	35. Chapter 35

Le temps que Drago revienne dans sa chambre, Théo était particulière énervé . Comme toujours quand il était ivre il l'insulta. Drago attrapa la bouteille et la cacha dans sa malle.

« Rabat joie » Lui lança Théo.

Drago l'ignora. « Dis moi Théo qu'est ce que tu sais sur le sortilège du patronus ? »

Théo grogna « Ça repousse les détraqueurs. C'est difficile à produire. Bizarrement, Potter était doué pour ça. Je ne sais plus en quelle année on l'apprends en défense contre les forces du mal. Plus personne ne l'apprends » Il s'allongea « Je me demande qui ils vont nous mettre cette année pour cette matière. D'habitude c'est soit un incompétent soit quelqu'un du Ministère »

« Il ne reste plus de mangemort »  
« Il y a toi et ton père »

Drago tressaillit « Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'offriront le poste » Murmura-t-il  
« Tu imagines ton père en train de faire ça ? « Il se redressa sur ses coudes « Miss Weasley veuillez joindre vos mains sur vos genoux comme une dame au lieu de lancer ce vif d'or d'une main à l'autre. Vous faites partie des 28 sacrés même si vous êtes affreusement pauvre, essayez de vous comporter avec plus de bienséance »

Drago se jeta dans son lit « Ce ne sera pas lui.. Même s'il... Ça ne sera pas lui »

« Ce sera un incompétent dans ce cas »  
« Probablement" Dit Drago « Un clown du Ministère »  
« Je me demande si le nouveau aura des assiettes avec des chatons dessus. J'ai toujours trouvé que les chats étaient des petits sadiques même si ils sont tout doux »

Drago ne répondit pas.  
« Pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur le patronus d'ailleurs ? Ta copine t'a montré quelque chose ? »  
Drago regarda le plafond « Est ce que les formes ont une signification ? Si tu as un chat ou un chien, est ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Ou est ce que c'est aléatoire ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour rien, juste de la curiosité »  
Théo renifla grossièrement mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire au grand soulagement de Drago. Ils s'endormirent, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Le matin leur apporta du café, de la marmelade ainsi qu'une lettre de Harry. Comme les hiboux ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la salle où se donnaient maintenant les repas, Hermione était montée à la volière avant car elle savait qu'une lettre l'attendait. Elle rejoignit les deux garçons et ils parcoururent le chemin vers le petit déjeuner. Drago ne dit rien et se leva pour lui préparer son assiette. Quant à Théo, il se contenta de tendre la main et Hermione lui tendit le parchemin en soupirant. Théo la lut derechef et fit une seconde lecture plus attentive. Il l'a lui rendit et commenta « Au moins il sait que Weasley s'est comporté comme un con »

Hermione replia la lettre et la fourra dans son sac. « J'ai été plutôt claire quand j'ai dit que je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement. Et s'il n'a pas été convaincu par le hibou que je lui ai envoyé avant l'histoire de la gazette, je suis sûre que ma beuglante à enfoncé le clou » Elle mordit dans un toast que Drago lui avait ramené. « Harry prévoit de venir une fois que l'école aura repris pour dire bonjour »

« Il ne revient pas ? » Demanda Théo.

Elle secoua la tête. « Ron et lui ont été accepté à la formation pour devenir auror, même sans ASPIC »  
« Et pas toi ? » S'informa Drago  
« Je ne veux pas être auror. J'ai vu assez de mages noirs » Elle fixa son toast « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Me reposer peut être. Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une option. Mais plus de combat, quelque chose de bien »

« Au moins toi tu trouvera du boulot » Dit Théo.  
« Vous n'en avez pas besoin tous les deux. Vous pouvez vous contenter de vous reposer en paix dans vos grands manoirs »  
Théo détourna le regard « Sûrement. Mais reposer en paix c'est plutôt pour les cadavres »

« Je me demande qui reviendra » Dit Drago « Je me demande comment ça se passera »  
« Mal » Répondit Hermione. « Peut importe qui reviendra » Elle secoua la tête « Je vais écrire à Hannah Abbott pour lui parler de son groupe. Pour savoir si elle a besoin d'aide, si je peux faire quelque chose »

« Groupe de soutien" Marmonna Théo « Ça va être drôle. J'ai hâte... »


	36. Chapter 36

L'été passa aussi vite que les autres années. Les journées commencèrent à se raccourcir et les soirées devenaient plus fraîches. Les fleurs sauvages qui tapissaient le sol se transformèrent en liseron et les roses sauvages en chardons. Lors d'une ballade à la lisière de la forêt interdite, les trois jeunes gens avaient même trouvé un buisson de mûres sauvages. Ils avaient bravé les insectes et les araignées, et le buisson était si bien fourni qu'ils pouvaient même se permettre de jouer à se les lancer dans la bouche et de les manger par poignées. Drago passa un bras autour d'Hermione et l'embrassa en goûtant au goût acidulé des fruits. Théo grogna et s'allongea pour regarder le ciel bleu « Vous ressemblez à des lapins en chaleur »

« Je ne crois pas que les lapins s'embrassent » Hermione avait retiré sa bouche de celle de Drago suffisamment longtemps pour parler et Théo soupira.

« Ta copine doit avoir raison tout le temps » Dit il comme si Hermione n'était pas la « C'est pas fatiguant ? »

« Pas vraiment » Répondit Drago « Tu te comportes comme un abruti parce que tu voudrais bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui sortir »

« N'importe qui. Je me contenterais même d'un Poufsouffle. Mais on sait tous que ça n'arrivera pas. Après tout, je suis dégoûtant sur de nombreux plans »  
Hermione se pencha et lui donna une tape.  
« Putain ! » Théo se releva et se frotta ou elle l'avait tapé « Connasse, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »  
« Ne dis plus que tu es dégoûtant »  
« Tu n'as même pas ça » Drago dévoila la marque sur son bras « Amateur »

Hermione allait taper Drago, mais il attrapa son bras en plein vol et l'embrassa. « On aime tous les deux ta violence, mais tu pourrais arrêter ? »

Théo leva la tête et la regarda d'un air sérieux « Hermione, tu ferais bien de t'y habituer. La réaction de ton ami Ron, tout le monde pensera la même chose. Ils diront la même chose. Tu ne peux pas frapper tout ceux qui... »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu ne peux pas » Répéta-t-il « Tu ne peux pas te battre pour nous. Tu dois juste accepter qu'on est... C'est fini. Le mois d'août va se terminer. La bibliothèque est reconstruite. On a nettoyé les livres et réparé les murs et ce semblant d'idylle est terminé maintenant, des centaines de gens vont revenir bientôt, des gens qui nous détestent »

« Et ils ont raison » Ajouta Drago.

« Vous étiez... » Commença Hermione.

Drago déposa délicatement une main sur sa bouche « Contentes toi d'écouter » Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion « Ça ne compte pas. On est des Serpentards. On est mauvais. Tous les gens qui ont mal tourné venaient de Serpentard » Hermione secoua la tête « Vous savez que c'est ce que les gens pensent, c'est ce que tu pensais, et tu es tellement toujours dans le vrai que c'en est terrifiant. Ça va être affreux et les gens vont... Ils te diront des choses terribles. A nous bien sur, mais à toi aussi parce que tu es amie avec nous »

« C'est pas juste » Murmura-t-elle contre sa main en sentant les larmes qui commençaient à couler

Drago fronça les sourcils, Théo soupira et ils murmurèrent tous les deux « Les Gryffondors » Hermione râla avant d'essuyer son visage. Elle se déplaça de façon à être sur l'herbe jaunie à coté de Théo. Drago s'installa de l'autre coté de la jeune fille et ils fermèrent les yeux. Hermione appuya sa tête contre Drago et de son autre main, elle attrapa celle de Théo. Après un petit moment de silence, Théo dit « Tu te rends compte que si on se ballade comme ça où tout le monde peut nous voir, les gens vont parler. Ils diront des choses méchantes et déplaisantes »

« Je suis sure qu'ils parlaient déjà de moi avec Harry et Ron »

Drago rit. « Nous oui » Admit-il « Mais la façon qu'avait Weasley de fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de Lavande Brown rendait évident le fait que vous n'étiez pas ensemble »

« Les Gryffondors » Murmura de nouveau Théo. « C'est comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment trouver un placard à balais »

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais faire semblant de ne pas vous connaître quand tout le monde sera revenu ? » Demande Hermione « Juste pour les empêcher d'être méchants ? » Elle n'eut aucune réponse donc elle serra la main de Théo aussi fort qu'elle put.

« Connasse » Murmura-t-il « Tu serais maline de faire ça »

« J'ai tenu tête à Bellatrix, je pense que je pourrais supporter quelques vilains écoliers »

« Même... » Répondit-il


	37. 1er Septembre

Le matin du 1er Septembre, Drago aida Hermione a déplacer ses affaires dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous les deux commandé les livres dont ils avaient besoin cette année par correspondance. Une fois qu'elle eut rangé toutes ses affaires ils se retrouvèrent devant le portrait dans le couloir.

« Voila, on y est. Le premier jour d'école » Dit Drago.

Hermione croisa les bras et soupira « Ouais. Adieu tranquillité, et bonjour les petits premières Années qui n'arrivent pas à trouver les toilettes et qui perdent leurs animaux de compagnie »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton chat ? »

« Il s'est sauvé pendant la guerre et je l'ai perdu comme beaucoup d'autres choses »

Drago hocha la tête et attrapa sa main « Je suis désolé. Tu en veux un autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête. »Je ne pense pas être capable de m'occuper d'un animal en ce moment. Et j'aime à penser qu'il est là dehors quelque part, et qu'une fois qu'il saura que les choses se sont calmé ici il reviendra. Il sera tout maigre bien sur et aura probablement des cicatrices mais il sera en une seule pièce »

Drago la regarda longuement et essaya de deviner si ses parles avaient un sens caché mais il lui sembla que non, Pansy aurait voulu dire autre chose, Théo aussi mais Hermione semblait parler seulement de son chat.

« Tu veux aller te promener avant que le train arrive ? Un dernier après midi de liberté » Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et empruntèrent un passage qui les menait vers le jardin d'herbes du professeur Chourave. « Cette école est faite pour séparer les gens. A partir de ce soir, à chaque repas on sera assis de part et d'autre de la grande salle, et on passera notre temps libre dans des dortoirs séparés. On aura bien quelques cours en commun comme l'arithmancie mais seulement parce qu'il y a si peu de gens qu'ils sont obligés de nous mélanger » Il haussa les épaules et lâcha sa main pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'extérieur « Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que d'autres personnes soient contaminées au contact des serpents »

Hermione ignora l'amertume dans sa voix et le remercia de la galanterie qu'il affichait toujours en lui tenant la porte, et ils s'assirent sur un petit banc dans le jardin « J'adore cet endroit » Dit-elle « J'espère qu'il ne sera pas envahi » Elle fit courir ses doigts le long d'une tige de lavande, en arracha quelques fleur violettes et les déposa dans les mains entrouvertes de Drago « Et tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas m'asseoir avec toi aux repas ? »

« Je ne crois pas que je serais le bienvenu à la table des Gryffondors » Il porta ses mais à son visage pour sentir le parfum des fleurs « Et tu serais sûrement mal à l'aise entourée de Serpentards »

Hermione inclina la tête et sourit « Tu crois que ça m'arrêterait ? »

« Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir avec moi ce soir » Protesta-t-il « C'est le banquet de la répartition »

Hermione aussi les épaules et se tourna vers le soleil « J'irai m'asseoir où j'en ai envie »

« Les Règles... » Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter « Tu le penses vraiment »

« Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois ou j'ai braqué une banque? »

Drago se mit à rire « Non, mais je suis au courant. La plupart de tes exploits sont connus par tout le monde »

« Si je m'assois avec toi, tes parents l'apprendront, est-ce que tu es prêt pour ça ? »

Drago laissa tomber les fleurs sur les pavés et dit « Je leur ai écrit il y a plusieurs semaines, après ce qui est passé dans la gazette je m'y sentais un peu obligé »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit »

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard « J'espérais pouvoir te dire qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire » Admit-il. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle tremblait. « Je pense que si tu peux braquer une banque, je peux survivre à la désapprobation de mes parents concernant les filles avec qui je sors » Elle laissa échapper un soupir et il vit sa gorge se

serrer tandis qu'elle déglutissait.

« Je sais à quel point ils sont importants pour toi » Dit-elle

Il lui prit la main « Je les aime, mais ils n'ont pas à choisir ma copine »

 **Et voilà, dans le prochain chapitre les autre arrivent enfin, il faudra attendre un peu pour lire ça ! Bonne journée à tous et merci pour les reviews !**


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione, Drago et Théodore se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle avant le festin de la répartition et se regardaient nerveusement « Ce ne sera pas si mal » Murmura Hermione en frottant ses mains sur sa robe « On a survécu à une guerre, l'école ce n'est rien à coté »

« Ça va être affreux » La corrigea Théo « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il reste d'autre ? »

Elle poussa la porte et ils regardèrent les quatre longues tables alignées, une pour chaque maison et Théo prit la parole « Je suppose que ça y est. Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître. Je te verrais en classe, en supposant que tu... »

Hermione le frappa.

« Connasse »

« Elle a décidé de s'asseoir avec nous » Dit Drago

« Foutus Gryffondors » Les mots de Théo cachaient presque son soulagement « Ils se sentent obligés de faire leurs trucs braves et idiots à chaque fois »

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas qui de mon année reviendra à Gryffondor mais je sais que Ron et Harry ne seront pas la, et ce sont mes seuls amis. Lavande est partie » Elle inspira « Elle ne reviendra pas, et Parvati ne m'a jamais aimé » Elle attrapa Théo par le bras « En fait, je vais juste être égoïste et m'asseoir avec des gens qui me parleront »

« D'accord » Dit Théo « Quand je pense à Hermione Gran... Hermione, je pense à l'égoïsme à chaque fois » Il désigna la table des Serpentards « Après vous, madame l'égoïste »

Elle semblait sur le point de le frapper à nouveau mais il rit et se recula. Quand McGonagall entra et les vit assis tous les trois, elle esquissa un petit sourira et inclina la tête en direction d'Hermione.

Quand les étudiants arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives en attendant que les premières années arrivent, plus d'une personne remarqua où Hermione était assise. Et plus d'une personne fronça les sourcils. Pansy Parkinson fut la première à faire un commentaire « Tu t'es perdue en chemin pour la table de Gryffondor Granger ? »

« Tu as un problème Parkinson ? » Demanda Théo d'une voix traînante.

Pansy regarda Drago et Théo qui entouraient Hermione, haussa les épaules et s'assit en face d'eux « Non. Qui aurait cru que la gazette pouvait avoir raison en partie ? Ça me va »

Neville Londubat se rapprocha maladroitement et dit « Salut Hermione » Il se tint devant eux, les regardant tour à tour, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle se leva, se tourna malgré les longs bancs et le prit dans ses bras « Tu m'as manqué. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Les guérisseurs disent que je vais bien » Elle hocha la tête « Je n'ai pas cru Ron tu sais. Je m'en fiche si tu... » Il se tut et regarda dans la direction de Drago « Je m'en fiche » Dit-il à nouveau l'air réellement sincère.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ce coup d'épée sur le serpent. Beau boulot » Dit Drago

Neville cligna des yeux « Ouais, je n'ai jamais aimé les serpents » Il sembla se rendre soudain compte de ce qu'il avait dit et rougit.

Théo rit. « On s'est mal comportés avec toi, on pourra peut-être se rattraper cette année ? »

Neville se raidit « Ouais. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour Hermione et je savais que cet article... Je te verrais à la salle commune »

« Oui, après le festin »

« D'accord » Neville s'éloigna. Quand il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, il approcha sa tête de Ginny et celle ci se tourna pour regarder Hermione. Elle lui fit signe mais ne la rejoignit pas.

« Plutôt satisfait de lui même hein ? »Demanda Pansy en se servant un verre. Hermione lui lança un regard acide auquel Pansy répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire en coin « Je te dis juste ce que je vois Granger »

« Et vous vous demandez pourquoi les gens ne vous aiment pas » Murmura Hermione tandis que d'autres élèves étaient répartis.

« Personne ne m'aime parce que j'ai suggéré qu'on fasse passer le sorcier sauveur du monde magique pour le diable en personne » Dit Pansy son regardant son petit pain comme si quelque chose lui déplaisait « J'avais oublié à quel point ces trucs étaient fades et pâteux. Pathétique, vraiment » Elle le reposa sur son assiette. « Après ça je doute que le fait de ne pas lécher les bottes de Neville Londubat aidera les gens à changer d'avis sur moi »

« Il est... »

« Courageux et noble, et héroïque comme toi » Dit Pansy « Et pas moi. Je comprends Granger. Maintenant tais toi les premières années arrivent »

Et voilà l'année vient de démarrer ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant de me lire et je vous dis à très bientôt !


	39. Chapter 39

Aucun Serpentard de leur année ne fit attention à eux à part Pansy, ils restèrent donc seuls en bout de table et regardèrent les petits nouveaux qui entraient. « Ils ont l'air d'avoir peur » Remarqua Hermione

« Tu n'aurais pas peur toi ? » Demanda Pansy « Je suis sûre qu'ils savent ce qui s'est passé ici l'année dernière »

« Je doute qu'ils aient tout entendu » Rétorqua Théo. Il regarda la première fille s'installer sur le tabouret. « J'aime à penser que personne ne partagerait de telles histoires avec des enfants »

« Des enfants on vécu tout ça » Contra Pansy.

Hermione tourna le regard vers les deuxièmes années de Serpentard. Leurs visages étaient durs, et Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir été comme ça en deuxième année. Ils s'étaient postés dos à dos, une posture de défense non calculée. La même chose s'était passée sur les autres tables. Les plus jeunes élèves avaient leur baguette à portée de main et avaient repéré les sorties de secours.

Elle chercha sous la table la main de Drago. Il lui serra les doigts de manière rassurante tandis que le choixpeau envoyait quelqu'un à Serdaigle et que le prochain élève s'avançait. Hermione applaudit à chaque fois et lança même une ovation pour le premier à être envoyé à Gryffondor. Pansy lui lança un regard acide et elle fit un signe au garçon aux cheveux noir qui rejoignait la table de Gryffondor, et celui ci lui fit signe à son tour.

Une petite fille fut la première à être envoyée à Serpentard. Elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et toute la grande salle retint son souffle tandis qu'elle descendait du tabouret et qu'elle regardait McGonagall d'un air misérable. Hermione donna un coup de pied à Théo sous la table et comprenant ou elle venait en venir, il acclama la jeune fille. Le reste de la table de joignit à lui, et doucement le reste de la salle l'acclama de la même façon que les autres. Elle rejoignit sa table et les deuxièmes années se penchèrent aussitôt pour lui murmurer des choses dans les oreilles.

Seulement quatre élèves furent envoyés à Serpentard et Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait moins de nouveaux élèves cette année. « Les gens gardent leurs enfants à la maison, ils ont peur » Répondit Théo à sa question muette.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant » Dit Pansy « Et que des filles » Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle compléta grâce à une flasque que Théo lui avait passé sous la table « Je suppose que je vais devoir leur faire cette chose »

« Cette chose? » S'informa Hermione  
Pansy haussa les épaules « Les dernières années "adoptent" les bébés pour leur faire visiter le château, leur donner les noms des professeurs à qui ils peuvent faire confiance » Elle but une gorgée et McGonagall commença son discours d'accueil ou elle remercia tous les gens qui avaient aidé à reconstruire l'école afin qu'elle soit prête pour la rentrée. « Blablabla » Dit Pansy en la regardant. Elle tourna le regard vers Hermione " »Vous n'avez pas ça chez Gryffondor ? Comment une bande d'enfants de 11 ans peut s'y retrouver ici sans mentor ? »  
« Non, mais c'est une bonne idée »  
« Mais vous n'avez pas les même problèmes que nous, tout le monde ne vous déteste pas. Vous devez aimer les Carrow ils ont rendu ça encore plus facile » »

« Les bâtards » Murmura Drago.

Les sixièmes et septièmes années qui les avaient entendus hochèrent la tête. " « J'espère qu'ils pourrissent à Azkaban et qu'ils ont un traitement spécial » Dit l'un d'eux avec du venin dans la voix.

« Pourquoi diable cette connasse de Weasley est assise à la table des professeurs ? » Demanda Pansy.

Hermione se détourna de la conversation sur les Carrow et regarda la grande table ou Molly Weasley se dirigeait en effet sur le siège vide avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle regarda Hermione qui était assise parmi les Serpentards avec froideur et détourna le regard.

« Merci d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur, Molly Weasley qui a accepté de reprendre les cours de défense contre les forces du mal » Annonça la directrice. La table de Gryffondor explosa de joie, et Hermione qui se sentait étourdie dut se tenir à la table.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle sentit des picotements le long de ses bras et elle dut mettre son autre main devant sa bouche pour éviter de vomir dans son assiette.

« "Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Drago. Elle remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air inquiet tandis qu'elle regardait celle qui aurait du être sa belle mère qui remerciait McGonagall.


	40. Chapter 40

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda à nouveau Drago tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait en tremblant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ça lui arrivait parfois depuis la guerre.

Ce fut Pansy qui répondit « Crise de panique » Le ton qu'elle avait employé montrait clairement qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait « Granger ? »

« Hermione » La reprit Théo « Elle n'aime plus être appelée par son nom de famille ne demande pas pourquoi »

Pansy hocha la tête « Hermione, ça va aller. Prends de longues inspirations » Elle fouilla à l'aveugle dans son sac et sortit une petit bourse en tissu. Elle en sortit une fiole qu'elle tendit a d'Hermione. « Bois, ça te fera du bien »

Drago attrapa la fiole, fit sauter le bouchon et la tendit à Hermione. Celle ci examina le liquide quand Pansy poursuivit « Je n'essaye pas de t'empoisonner, c'est un philtre de paix. Je suis une garce, pas une idiote » Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse et avala le tout. Au bout d'un moment, sa respiration se calma et elle murmura des remerciements maladroits en rendant sa fiole à Pansy.

« Je croyais que ces gens t'appréciaient » Dit finalement Pansy en rangeant la fiole dans son sac. « Ou alors peut être qu'a cause de ta rupture avec la belette sa mère ne t'aime plus ? »

« Je préfère... » Hermione secoua la tête « J'ai juste... mangeons »

Pansy se mit à remplir son assiette « Si tu demandes à Mme Pomfresh elle pourra t'en donner. Quoi que je suppose que tu es assez douée en potions pour le faire toi même. Moi je n'y arrive pas alors je dois accepter qu'elle me juge »

Drago et Théo échangèrent des regards tandis qu'Hermione semblait reprendre vie et s'énerver « Qu'elle te juge ? Parce que tu... Après la guerre ? On a fait la guerre ! Et on était que des enfants ! »

« Elle me jugeait » Corrigea Pansy qui semblait amusée.

« J'étais... j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience » Sa colère baissa tandis qu'elle baissa sa manche pour cacher sa cicatrice "sang de bourbe".

« Comme nous tous » Pansy ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.

« Comment les gens peuvent ils... La plupart des gens se sont caché chez eux » Elle regarda les garçons comme s'ils pouvaient lui expliquer « Pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas ici ou en fuite, ça allait mal mais pas autant que... Comment peuvent ils »

« C'est comme ça c'est tout » Coupa Pansy. Elle se tourna vers Théo "Ils sont tous comme ça ? »  
« Aucune idée. C'est la seule avec qui j'ai vraiment parlé j'essaye toujours de comprendre »  
« Probablement » Répondit Drago.  
« Je sais faire cette potion. Ce n'est pas très difficile si on ne se trompe pas. Si tu me fais confiance je pourrais t'en faire un peu » Proposa Hermione.

Pansy but une gorgée de son verre « Ce serait gentil merci » Son ton ne laissait paraître aucune animosité.

Le festin se termina tranquillement et vint l'heure de se séparer pour retourner à leurs salles communes respectives. « On se retrouve demain pour le petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Drago en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione.  
« Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? »

Drago regarda Théo « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais aider Pansy à installer les premières années. Ramène ta chérie jusque sa tour et qu'on en finisse »

Ils regardèrent à la tables des Gryffondors, Neville et Ginny étaient les seules personnes de plus de 14 ans qui ne leur jetaient pas de regard réprobateur « Ouais » Répondit Drago.

« Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en a pas envie »  
« Tu t'es assise avec les serpents je peux bien te ramener jusqu'aux lions »

Hermione regarda la table des Serpentards ou tout le monde les ignorait « Les serpents n'étaient pas si terribles »

« On aime pas les conflits ouverts » Théo attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser « On préfère les coups dans le dos. Ne pense pas que ça s'arrête là parce que personne n'a rien dit pendant le repas »

« Super j'attends ça avec impatience »

« Comme beaucoup d'autres choses » Dit Drago. Il lui tendit le bras comme s'il l'escortait à un bal « Tes amis, les Serpentards et le groupe de soutien »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de groupe de soutien ? » Demanda Pansy. Théo lui lança un regard incrédule. « Oh mon dieu non » Répondit elle

« Allons y » Murmura Hermione


	41. Chapter 41

Les murmures les suivirent de la grande salle jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. « On a changé de camp Granger ? » Demanda un garçon que Drago ne connaissait pas. Il devina qu'il était de Gryffondor à sa cravate rouge et or.

Hermione s'avança et bougea la main comme si elle avait voulu attraper sa baguette. Drago la sentit se raidir « Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas bien entendu, est ce que tu étais en train de remettre ma loyauté en question ? »

Il regarda ses pieds et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "mangemort"

« Abandonne idiot » Drago se retourna, surpris et aperçut la plus jeune des Weasley, ses cheveux roux retenus en une quête de cheval, qui arrivait derrière eux. « Elle jette des sorts aux gens qui l'énervent » Elle sortit sa baguette « Et moi aussi alors déguerpis avant d'atterrir sur ma liste »

« C'est un mangemort » Dit il de façon plus claire cette fois.  
« Par merlin, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyé à Serdaigle. C'était un gamin, et il a été embobiné par Voldemort, comme beaucoup d'autres. Ce bâtard était juste un peu plus proche de Malefoy c'est tout. Estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas dans ta maison que ce bâtard sans nez ait emménagé »

« Je n'aurais pas... » Commença-t-il.

« Bien sur que si » Coupa Ginny au grand étonnement de Drago « Maintenant dégages »

Le garçon prit ses jambes à son cou et Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu lui as fait peur »

« Il l'a mérité ce petit crétin » Répondit Ginny « Au fait, je suis désolée pour mon frère »

Ils recommencèrent à monter l'escalier tous les trois, et Drago eut quelques pensées désobligeantes en se disant que ce qu'il faisait était importun. « Ouais » Dit Hermione en engageant un virage avant de monter d'autres marches « Il n'est pas vraiment dans mes bonnes grâces avec son petit coup de pub » Elle se tut et interrogea Ginny « Est-ce qu'il est déjà désolé ? »

« Il est surtout désolé que tu aie envoyé une beuglante. Harry ne l'a pas laissé passer. Il lui a dit qu'il devait accepter que c'était fini et qu'il devait arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot en commençant par le fait d'aller voir cette grosse vache de Skeeter »

« Il lui a fallu un moment pour oublier quand il pensait que mon chat s'en prenait à son rat sans raison » Dit Hermione « Et Harry a raison à propos de cette femme »

Ginny avait fait un bruit dégoûté quand Hermione avait parlé du rat et Drago se risqua à demander pourquoi cette bête était importante. Tout en montant, les deux femmes lui racontèrent par alternance l'histoire du rat de la famille Weasley, et la façon dont le chat de la jeune fille le détestait et comme il s'était en fait avéré que l'homme en question était un animagus et un mangemort. « Il a trahi les parents de Harry » Lui apprit Hermione « Et il a vécu dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant des années »

« Quel lâche » Dit Ginny. Drago sourcilla quand il se rendit que c'était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait dire d'une personne. Elle tendit la main et la déposa sur son épaule « Pas toi. Je pensais ce que j'ai répondu à l'autre idiot. Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais »

« J'aimerais pouvoir croire ça » Dit Drago. Ils avaient enfin atteint le sommet des escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui menait au portrait de la grosse dame

Ginny fit un léger sourire « Tu voles toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle

Drago sentit le bord de ses lèvres se lever en un petit sourire « Je ne penses pas que je me présenterai comme attrapeur cette année. Mais je n'ai pas totalement oublié comment voler sur un balai »

« Tant mieux, on a plus de chance de battre Serpentard si tu ne voles pas avec eux » Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et elle rit « Tu es bon tu sais, ou du moins tu l'étais. Pas autant que moi, mais pas trop mauvais »

« Pas aussi bon que toi ? » Drago était offensé « Tu es sure de ça ? »

« Par merlin » Murmura Hermione « J'avais oublié que tu étais comme Harry et Ron et que tu étais obsédé par le Quidditch. Pourquoi est-ce que tous mes amis sont des sportifs? »

« Théo n'en est pas un »

« Retrouve moi sur le terrain demanda » Proposa Ginny « J'ai des vif d'or d'entraînement. Tu veux savoir qui les aura en premier? »

« Ça marche » Dit Drago tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le portrait.

« Je vous laisse vous dire bonne nuit tous les deux » Ginny leur lança un large sourire et rentra dans la pièce « Toi Malefoy je te vois demain après le dîner »

« Sportif » Dit Hermione en regardant Drago.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, resta à coté de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne la tête pour capturer se lèvres avec les siennes. « Oui mais je suis ton sportif » Dit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

Elle leva une main et écarta ses cheveux pâles qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux. « En effet. Je te vois au petit déjeuner ? »

« Tu manges encore avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se glisser dans la salle commune pour une soirée qui s'annonçait intéressante.

 **Bon week-end à tous !**


	42. Chapter 42

Drago se prépara mentalement avant de rentrer dans la salle commune. La pièce tranquille où il avait passé tellement de soirées avec Hermione et Théo était pleine d'étudiants. C'était bruyant, trop même, car tout le monde parlait librement, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire dans le train ni même dans la grande salle. Il aperçut Pansy qui se trouvait avec les quatre premières années qui dévoraient des gâteaux et il s'avança vers elle.

« Tu as eu ton baiser de bonne nuit ? » Drago roula des yeux et Pansy ricana. « Ça mes poulettes c'est Drago Malefoy, c'est un parfait idiot mais vous pouvez lui faire confiance »

Les filles le regardèrent avec des grands yeux et la bouche pleine quand l'un d'entre elles demanda « Est-ce que tu sors vraiment avec Hermione Granger ? » Elle avait dit le nom de la jeune fille comme une célébrité et Drago soupira avant d'attraper une chaise. Il posa ses coudes sur le bois sombre et allait attraper un petit gâteau quand Pansy le tapa sur la main.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous marier? » Demanda une autre fille. Il lui semblait que c'était la fille qui avait presque pleuré quand elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu secouée et le fait qu'il soit lié à Hermione semblait lui donner de la crédibilité aux yeux de cette petite. Peut importe avec qui Hermione Granger sortait, cette personne ne pouvait pas être mauvaise pour elle.

« Oui » Il regarda Pansy et saisit un gâteau « Et je ne sais pas » Dit-il à la deuxième fille « Tu penses que je devrais? »

Elle rougit et regarda les autre filles, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

« Tu n'étais pas un mangemort ? » Avait demandé la plus petite des filles. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux sombres, et elle eut l'air effrayée quand il hocha la tête.

« Vous voulez voir la marque? » Proposa-t-il. Les filles se regardèrent entre elles jusqu'à ce que celle qui lui avait parlé de mariage hoche la tête. Il remonta sa manche et elles se penchèrent toutes pour la regarder. Une d'entre elle tendit même la min pour la toucher après avoir vérifié que Drago était d'accord.

« Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle le doigt toujours posé sur le serpent de sa marque.

« Beaucoup » Admit-il. Il se rendit compte que le volume sonore de la salle avait diminué, et que beaucoup d'étudiants qui s'étaient approchés en faisant semblant d'écouter essayaient en fait d'apercevoir sa marque « Mais ils m'ont dit que si je me laissais faire, ils ne tueraient pas mes parents »

« Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un ? » Demanda la plus petite.

Il secoua la tête et elle sembla soulagée « Mais j'ai blessé des gens. Je voudrais bien que ça ne sois jamais arrivé, mais c'est le cas »

« On l'a tous fait » Théo était apparu derrière lui et avait dit les mots calmement comme s'il défiait quelqu'un de le contredire « La plupart de nous ne voulait pas le faire, certains en avaient envie mais ils ne sont plus là »

« Mais Hermione est d'accord pour sortir avec toi malgré tout ? »

« Oui » Il haussa la voix « Et malgré ce que vous avez pu lire dans la gazette, je ne lui ai pas lancé de sort »

« Tu l'as déjà dit à tes parents ? » Cette question avait était posée du fond de la pièce et était emplie du genre de moqueries auxquelles il s'était attendu, et ça il savait comment gérer. C'était plus facile que des petites filles incertaines entre l'espoir de trouver un protecteur et la peur qu'il leur inspirait.

« Ma mère trouve que c'est romantique » Il avait parlé comme si il était entrain de leur confier un secret, un secret qui, il était sur allait être entendu de l'autre coté de la pièce. Une des filles gloussa apparemment ravie.

Bien sur, ce que Narcissa Malefoy avait vraiment dit c'est qu'il ne devait pas laisser un élan romantique obscurcir son jugement, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser.

« Et ton père ? »

Drago haussa les épaules « Mon père ne choisira pas ma femme, et encore moins ma copine. On est plus en 1870 »

« J'ai toujours cru que Nott et toi vous finiriez ensemble, les deux grandes folles amoureuses » Il n'était pas sur de l'identité de la personne qui avait parlé mais il se promit de la trouver et de la faire payer pour ça. Théo ne se défendait jamais, il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de ruminer ses sentiments, en disant que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

« Je suis trop mignon pour Nott »

« Trop délirant plutôt » Dit Pansy « Je dois emmener les filles jusque leur chambre, donc si vos avez fini les questions-réponses à propos de la marque de Drago, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher »


	43. Chapter 43

La salle commune de Gryffondor devint complètement silencieuse quand Hermione entra. Neville la regarda a moitié et Ginny semblait attendre. Après trois secondes extrêmement longues, tout le monde explosa

« Comment as-tu pu ! »

« C'est un mangemort ! »

« Il a tué Dumbledore ! »

Elle essaya de les interrompre mais c'était impossible une fois qu'ils étaient lancés. Drago Malefoy était malfaisant, probablement autant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (« Voldemort ? » avait demandé Hermione en insistant tandis que l'étudiant rougissait sans prononcer son nom pour autant) Il devrait être à Azkaban. Il devrait être enfermé. Il ne devrait pas être ici.

« Il a torturé des enfants » Cria finalement quelqu'un tandis que les autres faisaient une pause pour écouter sa réponse

« Non » C'était un étudiant en deuxième année qui avait dit ça. Un petit roux avec des taches de rousseur sur le nez et une cicatrice sur chaque joue. Hermione réalisa qu'il avait du être là l'année précédente, et qu'il avait du être coupé à l'école alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

« Il ne l'a pas fait » Dit-il plus fort « Il disait la formule et pointait sa baguette mais il ne... » Il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait et baissa les yeux.

Neville s'accroupit devant lui « Malefoy ne t'as pas fait de mal ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

« Il n'a fait de mal à personne » Murmura-t-il « Ni lui, ni son ami tout maigre ni aucune fille. Juste deux garçons très gros »

« Il a raison » Dit une fille qui s'était à moitié cachée derrière un étudiant plus âgé « Des fois quand ils lançaient le sort de torture, c'était comme si on avait été frappé... »

« Comme si c'était pas grave » Rétorqua un des détracteurs de Drago.

« Laisse la parler »Dit Ginny.

« Mais ce n'était pas comme quand C..C..Crabbe et G... » Elle se décomposa et se mit à pleurer.

« Les gros garçons » Dit le petit roux « Ils aimaient ça, ça se voyait, c'était comme si... »

« Du feu » Murmura Hermione « Comme si on brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si tous nos os étaient brisés, comme si on était pressé de tous les côtés »

Le garçon hocha la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la main et déglutit.

« Et c'est ça que tu embrasses » Lança quelqu'un « C'est ça ton copain Granger, celui qui à fait ça à des enfants »

« Il ne l'a pas fait » Le garçon hurlait presque « Les deux autres le faisaient » Il se jeta sur Neville et se mit à pleurer. « Les deux autres.. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette salle a été torturé par Drago Malefoy ? »Demanda Ginny . Elle ne récolta que le silence et poursuivit « Quelqu'un a peut être simulé un ou deux Doloris l'année dernière ? Et peut-être que ça n'a pas été aussi inefficace que prévu ? »

La plupart des gens baissèrent les yeux en silence.

« Alors laissez Hermione tranquille » Continua Ginny « Si on ne devait plus parler qu'à ceux qui ont été héroïques l'année dernière, il n'y aurait que Neville et Harry » Elle grogna « Et Harry triche aux cartes si vous voulez tout savoir » Elle balaya la pièce du regard « J'ai relâché un foutu basilic dans cette école pendant ma première année pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir un problème avec moi »

« Tu n'as pas... » Commença quelqu'un.

« Quoi ? » Coupa-t-elle « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ? Je ne voulais pas faire ça ? Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai pas demandé d'aide. Comme Malefoy, comme nous tous »

Hermine regarda la pièce « On a fini ? » Demanda-t-elle « Est-ce que tous ceux qui voulaient interférer dans ma vie privée ont parlé ? » Quand personne ne répondit elle se tourna vers une préfète mal à l'aise qui se tenait près d'elle. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre de mon année est revenu ? »

« Seulement Neville » Dit-elle en balbutiant.

« Très bien. Donc j'aurais ma chambre à moi toute seule. Bonne nuit »

Elle traversa la salle commune et entra seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva un morceau de parchemin accroché sur sa porte où elle put lire 'La pute des mangemorts'


	44. Chapter 44

Hermione salua Neville et Ginny au petit déjeuner, mais elle dépassa la table des Gryffondors sans saluer personne d'autre, mis à part le petit rouquin à qui elle sourit et qui lui faisait signe. Elle s'assit avec Drago et Théo. Pansy vint s'asseoir près d'elle « Tu ne manques pas à tes amis les héros ? » Demanda-t-elle en attrapant un toast « Je veux dire, le repas d'hier, le petit déjeuner ce matin, comme si tu ne les aimais pas »

« Je suis sure que je manque beaucoup à Harry » Répondit-elle « Drago passe moi la marmelade » Il la regarda en se demandant comment lui tendre le bocal car il était assis de l'autre côté de la table.

Pansy ricana en regardant la table de Gryffondor au dessus de son épaule, la moitié de la table regardait Hermione et l'autre moitié faisait en sorte de ne pas la regarder « Je suppose que ta révélation 'Non la gazette n'avait pas tout à fait faux' ne s'est pas très bien passée »

« Si par bien tu veux dire se faire crier dessus alors oui en effet ça c'est vraiment très bien passé »

« Drago cette foutue marmelade si tu veux bien »

« Waouh » Théo la regarda puis la table des Gryffondors « Si bien que ça ? »

« Disons que l'usage de Ron du mot salope semblait contenu à coté » Théo se raidit sur son siège et serra la mâchoire.

Drago avait l'air vaincu et triste « Je te l'avais dit » Dit-il en frottant son bras à l'endroit de sa marque « Il vont tous... Peut être qu'on devrait... »

« Oh fermes la et passes la marmelade à la demoiselle » Le coupa Pansy « Arrête d'essayer de la faire partir » Elle se pencha vers Hermione et dit dune voix conspiratrice et forte « Il faut t'y habituer. Pendant six ans c'était toujours 'je vais bien' et 'vous devriez me laisser tranquille. Cet idiot n'a jamais dit 'hé, je suis dans la merde la plus profonde et j'ai besoin d'aide' »

Drago s'irrita « Je me suis fait aider par.. »

« Les mauvaises personnes » Dit Théo

Drago se répondit pas à ça et passa la marmelade à Hermione

« Elle est ici » Lui dit Pansy « Et elle râle à propos du déjeuner. Tu veux bien te détendre ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a en premier ? » Théo sortit un emploi du temps de son sac pour essayer de changer de sujet.

« Moi j'ai pris Défense contre les forces du mal, les monstres et botanique » Dit Pansy « J'ai pensé à l'étude des moldus mais maintenant que Drago à un animal de compagnie, je lui demanderais ce que je dois savoir si je perds la tête et que je m'aventure dans le Londres moldu »

Drago regarda Hermione, inquiet qu'elle ne soit vexée mais elle se contenta de manger un toast et de répondre tranquillement « De toute façon cette matière est stupide, la moitié des informations son fausses. Un jour je t'emmènerai faire du shopping et tu sera capable de te débrouiller en à peut près une heure »

Thé siffla doucement « Je crois qu'il est en train de geler en enfer »

« Unité entre les maisons » Répliqua Hermione tandis que le jeune homme grognait. Quant à Pansy, elle semblait intriguée à l'idée du shopping.

« Notre premier cours c'est Arithmancie » Leur apprit Théo « Après le repas les runes. Les cours de défense sont demain et les potions vendredi »

« Personne d'autre n'a pris les monstres? » Pansy semblait déçue « Et en botanique ce sera juste moi et ce stupide Londubat »

« Les monstres ? » Demanda Hermione confuse.

« Soins aux créatures magiques » Expliqua Drago « Tu sais, c'est toujours des monstres » Hermione repensa aux cours d'Hagrid et trouvait que le nom était bien choisi même si elle ne l'admettrait pas

« Je prévois de faire un élevage de fléreurs » Expliqua Pansy « Millie et moi on a tout prévu, donc je dois avoir un ASPIC dans cette matière, surtout depuis qu'elle a décidé de ne pas revenir »

Hermione s'étouffa presque avec son toast « Toi et Bullstrode vous allez élever des fléreurs ? » Demanda Hermione avec incrédulité.

« J'aime bien les fléreurs et les chats adorent Millie »

« C'est vrai » Dit Théo « Quand tu vas quelque part, ils ont tous des regrets en disant que leur chat déteste tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il monte sur Millie. Et pendant les fêtes elle reste assise dans un coin et elle pare aux animaux » Drago acquiesça silencieusement.

Hermione frotta son visage et murmura « La prochaine fois que tu arrive à me rendre bourrée, demande moi de te parler du chat de Bullstrode »

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**


	45. Premier cours arithmancie

L'Arithmancie commença très bien. Drago ne s'était pas trompé, c'était une petite classe, juste eux trois et deux Serdaigles. Hermione avait sorti un carnet pour prendre des notes et s'était penchée sur sa table, excitée et soulagée d'être dans une pièce où seuls les nombres comptaient. Pas de statut du sang, pas d'arme de guerre, pas de haine.

Bien sur, elle savait que Drago était intelligent. Il était impossible d'interagir avec lui plusieurs années sans s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient toujours été tous les deux les premiers de leur classe, se battaient pour la première sans se l'admettre. Mais avant ça, elle l'avait souvent vu prendre des grands airs en classe, plus préoccupé par le fait d'humilier Harry ou de vanter son statut social que par le travail. Elle fut surprise du plaisir qu'elle prit à le regarder prendre ses notes ou quand elle voyait ses yeux gris s'élargir de joie quand il comprenait un concept. Théo la surprit en train d'observer Drago et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux vers les questions posées sur ses notes.

A la fin du cours, Hermione prit le papier que le professeur Vector lui rendit avec un réel plaisir. Les points critiques des fonctions, les dérivées partielles, les variables multiples. Ça allait être tellement sympa. Elle se releva et sourit aux deux Serdaigles, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et dit « On voulait faire un groupe d'étude pour ce cours. A quel moment êtes vous disponibles ? »

« Je serais content de travailler avec toi » Commença un des garçons.

L'autre le coupa « Je ne fais pas de groupe avec les mangemorts » Dit-il « Tu peux essayer de réussir ce cours sans notre aide »

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et la laissèrent plantée la, son papier toujours en main, la bouche grande ouverte. Le professeur fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. « Je te l'avais dit » Dit Théo à mi-voix.

« Essayer de réussir » Bredouilla Hermione « Comme si j'avais besoin de leur aide ! Ils sont insupportables, vaniteux et arrogants ! »

« Allons-y » Lança Drago en passant son sac sur son épaule. « J'ai faim »

« Besoin de leur aide » Hermione fulminait toujours « Ils seraient chanceux d'avoir notre aide. Bande de snobs suffisants... »

« J'ai faim » Insista Drago « Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que je te ronge le bras, alors on y va »

« D'accord »

« Si vous avez la moindre question mes heures de bureau sont sur le polycopié » Dit le professeur « Je vous verrai tous la semaine prochaine » Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Théo fit valoir son opinion sur leurs deux camarades de classe.

« Les enculés »

« J'en doute » En voyant le regard de Théo elle ajouta « Tu penses vraiment qu'un de ces deux là s'envoie en l'air ? »

Théo ricana et passa un bras autour de ses épaules « Est-ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui à quel point vous êtes merveilleuse Miss Granger ? » Demanda-t-il

« Laisse la moi » Drago poussa le bras de Théo et attrapa la main d'Hermione. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié c'était ma copine, alors c'est moi qui l'accompagne jusque la grande salle »

Hermione roula les yeux et ils se rendirent tous les trois au repas « Vous savez » Dit-elle « Maintenant vous allez devoir leur montrer de quoi vous êtes capables à ces petites merdes de Serdaigle »

« Comme si ça allait être dur » Drago lui fit un petit sourire en coin « Je ne donne pas trois semaines à ces petits con avant de venir te supplier pour ton aide »

« Quel dommage mon emploi du temps est complet » Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir tandis qu'un groupe d'étudiants plus jeunes leurs passèrent devant en vitesse, ils murmuraient derrière leur main en regardant Hermione et Drago. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, mais il semblait ravi, et quand elle haussa les sourcils il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu es vraiment incroyable Hermione » Murmura-t-il avant de se reculer « Mais tu n'aimes pas être contrariée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je vais avoir quelques... » Elle s'arrêta et semblait chercher ses mots

Théo rajouta « Connards »

« Exact » Confirma Hermione « Si je dois être snobée parce que je vous parle, et bien, j'en suis pour un penny, et même pour un pound »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago

« Termes moldus » Expliqua-t-elle « J'en suis pour une noise, même pour un gallion. Enfin bref quitte à être condamnée, autant jouer le jeu à fond »

« Alors tu vas t'envoyer en l'air ici dans le couloir ? » Théo la regarda « Vraiment ? »


	46. Chapter 46

Drago s'attendait à ce que Ginny lui fasse faux bond. Après une journée entière passée avec les autres étudiants elle avait sûrement découvert qu'il était désormais un paria.. Il se dit à lui même 'Ce n'est pas grave, quand tu verra qu'elle n'est pas là, parce qu'elle ne sera pas là, retourne simplement dans ta chambre et bois un verre avec Théo'

Cependant, elle l'attendait déjà. Il devait avoir l'air surpris, car quand elle lui lança la boite qui contenait les balles et dit « Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le top pour ton statut social » Dit-il en se préparant à ouvrir la boite.

« Tu crois que je me préoccupe de ces conneries ? » Demanda-t-elle. Au lieu de répondre, il relâcha la petite balle dorée, qui sembla s'étirer en sortant de la boite. Le vif d'or oscilla un instant entre eux deux et et décolla dans le crépuscule.

« Je compte jusque cinq » Énonça Ginny. A quatre et demi elle était sur son balai et à cinq, Drago put à peine ouvrir la bouche qu'elle était déjà partie à une telle vitesse qu'il rit avec un plaisir absolu. Il la laissa voler quelques secondes avant de rechercher le vif d'or des yeux, puis il la rejoignit en poussant des cris de joie et une fois bien en l'air, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ressentit la joie que le seul le vol lui apportait.

Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Ses soucis à propos de Théo, l'image tenace du couteau dans son tiroir, la voix de ces imbéciles de Serdaigles qui refusaient d'étudier avec eux, tout ça disparut en fumée. Il descendit , remonta en chandelle et défia la gravité pour attraper la petite balle avant son adversaire.

« Tout le monde s'en fiche que tu voles bien Malefoy ! » Cria Ginny Weasley en le rejoignant « L'idée c'est d'attraper le vif d'or » Ils volaient tous les deux très vite et le vent leur plaquait les cheveux en arrière, et là, pour la première fois Drago la trouva belle sous la lumière faible.

Il aperçut alors le vif d'or et se dirigea droit dessus avec amusement. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et le suivit, et il était sur d'y arriver avant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rattrape. Il dut faire des écarts pour qu'elle ait peur de tomber de son balai. Cela l'avait ralenti suffisamment pour donner l'occasion à la jeune fille de lui passer devant et elle referma les doigts sur la petite balle avec un cri triomphant.

Ils atterrirent et il lui serra la main « Tu veux faire la revanche ? »

« Une autre fois » Répondit-elle

Il hocha la tête et fixa un point au dessus de son épaule « Merci pour ce que tu as dis hier »

Ginny haussa les épaules « J'ai eu ma petite expérience avec cet enfoiré, tout ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de ta faute »

Drago dut y réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait du journal, le journal de Lord Voldemort, que son propre père avait glissé dans les affaires de la jeune fille. « Désolé pour ça » Dit-il un peu trop tard, en supposant qu'il pouvait s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait « Mon père... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » Rétorqua-t-elle

Drago la dévisagea « Tu vas bien après tout ça ? »

Ginny se tourna pour retourner vers le château « Tu vas bien après l'avoir hébergé ? »

« Non »

« Il était dans ma tête »

Drago frissonna rien qu'a cette idée. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il soit si doué en occlumancie. « D'accord, ça ne va pas donc »

Ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Théo sur le pas de la porte « Vous avez déjà fini ? » Demanda Théo « Elle a vraiment du te tuer »

La lumière qui sortait du château laissait apparaître le sourire de Ginny « On peut dire ça. Mais cet idiot veut une revanche »

« Celui qui en attrapera deux sur trois » Proposa Drago.

« Il est mordu de moi » Dit-elle « Il ferait n'importe quoi pour passer du temps avec moi, même se faire humilier sur le terrain »

« Hé ! » Protesta Drago. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui lâcha la main de Théo pour prendre la sienne « Elle ne joue pas vraiment de façon honnête et je ne voulait pas faire tomber la copine de l'élu de son balai. Les gens me haïssent suffisamment »

Ginny semblait un peu triste « Je préfère être juste Ginny, surtout sur le terrain, juste moi, pas la copine de Harry »

« La prochaine fois fais la tomber » Suggéra Théo en buvant dans sa flasque

« La prochaine fois » Dit Drago « Juste Ginny »


	47. Premier cours DCFM

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione s'assit dans le fond de la classe. Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle devait attendre de ce cours. Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle aurait pu commencer directement l'entraînement d'auror, on lui avait offert une place, et elle l'avait refusée pour revenir à l'école. Elle avait chassé des horcruxes, combattu des mages noirs. Elle avait l'impression que comparé à tout ça, sa septième année serait ennuyeuse, et elle ne voulait pas rater ses ASPIC simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à un examen.

Drago s'installa à coté d'elle et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle les serra « Au moins ce ne sera pas un mangemort cette année » Murmura-t-il en la faisant rire.

« Je sais quoi faire avec eux. Ça ce sera plus dur »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les mangemorts ? » Demanda un Serdaigle sarcastique qui était non loin « Tu leur suces la bite ? »

« Parles pour toi » Rétorqua Ginny en s'asseyant devant Hermione « Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité »

Neville entra dans la salle « Je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais du prendre ce cours, je n'ai jamais été bon en défense »

Théo s'ébroua « Tu te fous de moi ? » Il s'assit derrière Neville « Tu t'es opposé à ce bâtard, tu as mené l'insurrection. Ils devraient de mettre sur les posters de défense »

« C'est Harry » Objecta Neville

Théo donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise « Tu te trompes. Tu manques toujours de confiance en toi Londubat ? Vraiment ? »

Padma Patil arriva et leur sourit, ou elle sourit au mur derrière eux et s'assit à coté de la fenêtre par laquelle elle regarda pendant tout le cours. Le gros pull qu'elle avait enfilé la faisait ressembler à une boule de laine grise et bleue avec une tête noire. Elle ne risquait pas d'avoir froid.

Susan Bones rentra dans la pièce. Elle lança un regard prudent à Drago et bien qu'elle s'assit dans le fond de la classe, elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Drago et Hermione près de Neville. Hannah Abbott la rejoignit et elle sourit à Neville. Hannah se retourna sur son siège et s'adressa à Hermione « Merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide pour le groupe. J'ai reçu ton hibou juste avant de partir donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide. McGonagall dit qu'on peut s'installer dans la classe 5B. Je me disais que ce serait bien d'essayer de trouver des vieux canapés pour que ce soit confortable et qu'on s'y sente plus comme un endroit où on peut se relaxer et un peu moins à une réunion »

« Comme une salle commune » Répondit Hermione comme si ça avait été son idée et Hannah commença à froncer les sourcils. « C'est brillant. Tu es si... Je me serais contentée de mettre des chaises en cercle et j'aurais demandé aux gens de parler »

Hannah secoua la tête « Personne ne voudra faire ça. Il nous faut juste un endroit qui est sur »

« Pour tout le monde » finit Hermione « Un endroit où on est pas obligé de parler si n en a pas envie »

« Mais où on en a la possibilité » Dit Hannah « Sans que personne ne... » Elle se tut et regarda Théo comme si elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

« On peut ne pas venir si c'est plus simple pour vous » Dit celui-ci

« Non ! » Hannah cria presque « Tout le monde doit se sentir le bienvenu, c'est juste que... »

« Les gens trouveront quelque chose a redire » Dit Théo

« Les gens me détestent » Ajouta Drago.

« Tu as laissé des mangemorts entrer à Poudlard »Dit Neville. Il semblait désolé et déglutit mais ne baissa pas le regard

« C'est vrai » Admit Drago. Il baissa la tête de telle sorte que ses cheveux masquaient ses yeux.

Hannah prit une profonde respiration « Tu as du avoir sacrement peur pour faire ça »

Drago leva la tête d'un coup sec et regarda la jeune fille blonde avec surprise « J'étais terrifié » Sa voix était si basse qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

« Peut-être que les gens ont besoin d'entendre ça » Dit Hannah.

Drago baisse de nouveau la tête et la secoua.

« Il sera là » Annonça Hermione. Elle regarda Théo « Ils seront là tous les deux »

Hannah hocha la tête « Si vous arrivez à faire venir quelques Serpentards, je pourrais convaincre les Poufsouffles et Neville et Ginny pourront... On va commencer en petit comité et laisser les gens nous rejoindre quand ils se sentiront prêts »

« Tu es douée pour ça » Hermione semblait sombre « Ce ne serait pas mon cas »

Hannah haussa les épaules « On est tous doués pour quelque chose de différent, et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide »

Hermione hocha la tête et ils se redressèrent tous tandis qu Molly Weasley entrait dans la pièce. Elle portait un haut jaune à fleurs, une bonne paire de talons et un gilet fait maison toujours à fleurs qui détendait l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle avança jusque son bureau et survola la salle du regard Bienvenue au cours de défense contre les forces du mal de septième année. Nous sommes ici pour vous préparer à passer vos ASPIC. Je suis consciente que beaucoup d'entre vous, en fait la plupart ont déjà combattu des forces du mal » Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Drago « Mais pas vous tous bien sur » Drago se vautra dans son siège « Néanmoins, votre pratique n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour votre examen, je vais donc faire en sorte que vous vous en sortiez le mieux possible quand le ministère vous fera passer les examens. Nous allons revenir sur toutes les bases que vous avez appris les précédentes années pour être sure de ne rien oublier. Ensuite nous nous attaquerons aux duels, aux sorts informulés, aux sorts sans baguette, les sorts de protection et l'invocation d'un patronus. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? »

Drago regarda Hermione et la vit tirer de son sac un petit flacon de potion bleue qu'elle avala d'une traite.


	48. Chapter 48

Drago poussa Hermione du coude vers la sortie avant qu'elle ait la stupide idée d'aller voir le professeur Weasley. « Je suis déjà allé chez elle » Dit Hermione. « Et maintenant elle ne veut même plus me regarder. Elle a toujours été... Tu sais qu'elle croyait la gazette quand ils disaient que je sortais avec Harry et elle était... Elle m'a snobé mais je n'avais que 14 ans elle me traitait comme si j'avais trahi sa famille. Et... Et... Je sais que c'est stupide mais je suis sur les nerfs depuis tellement longtemps, et je pensais qu'elle allait s'en prendre à moi parce c'est ce qu'elle fait. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je me serais sentie mieux si ça avait été le cas, ça m'aurait renforcé et... »  
« C'est une conne » Coupa Théo avant qu'Hermione continue « Elle passe ses nerfs sur les enfants, comme les autres. Ce sont tous des cons »

Drago hocha la tête et la mena vers la grande salle. Théo les suivit, Ginny sur les talons « Elle me déteste » Dit Drago « Je le sais » Ginny fit un bruit d'excuse mais ne le contredit pas. Il grimaça et se résigna.

« Si tu dis que tu le mérites je te frappe » Dit Hermione en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.  
« Je... »  
« Non ! » Siffla-t-elle « Les Carrow oui, les Lestrange oui, mais pas toi, tu étais un enfant, une victime »

« Sans entrer dans le débat de qui mérite d'être haït » Dit Théo d'une voix traînante « Le fait est qu'elle nous déteste tous les trois. Drago et moi parce qu'on est ce qu'on est, et toi parce que tu as rompu avec son bébé pour sortir avec un mangemort à la place »

« Ce n'est pas ma mère » Murmura Hermione « Elle n'a pas à choisir avec qui je sors »

« C'est ma mère » Dit Ginny « Et si on était désolés pour moi plutôt pour devoir avoir ma mère comme prof ? »

Théo passa un bras autour de ses épaules « Tu as raison princesse. Quelqu'un veut aller boire un petit verre dans le jardin de botanique ? »

« Il n'est même pas midi » Protesta Hermione « Et si on allait plutôt au lac pour jeter des pierres dans l'eau ? »

« Je ne peux pas" Dit Ginny » Je dois aller préparer les entraînements de Quidditch »  
« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Proposa Drago  
« De toi ? » Ginny haussa les sourcils « Tu essayerais de me faire engager des gens que les Serpentards pourraient battre. Je t'aime bien Malefoy et j'aime bien voler avec toi mais je ne suis pas idiote »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et elle leur fit signe avant de s'éloigner vers la tour des Gryffondors. « Arithmancie ? » Proposa-t-il en se tournant vers Théo et Hermione.

« Ça me va » Répondit Hermione qui essayait toujours de contrôler sa respiration. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le château quand ils virent une Serpentard aux yeux noirs qui pleurait dans le hall.

Drago s'accroupit et lui donna une petite tape « Hé, Sarah c'est ça ? » La petite hocha la tête et renifla « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle détourna le regard, et ils aperçurent trois Gryffondor de quatrième ou cinquième année qui tournaient à l'angle du couloir en riant. « Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Ils ont dit que j'étais une... Une... Une mangemort » Elle se mit à sangloter « Ils ont dit que tous les Serpentards... »

Hermione la coupa « Idiots. Il n'y a plus de mangemorts »

La petite fille jeta un petit coup d'œil nerveux à Drago puis à Hermione. Celle ci s'agenouilla « Je suis sérieuse » Dit-elle « Drago à peut-être la marque mais il était trop jeune pour rejoindre une bande de sorciers complètement fous. Je veux dire, il ne peut même pas aller acheter des friandises à Pré-au-lard sans avoir une autorisation signée. Est ce que quelqu'un qui ne peut pas acheter de bonbons tout seul pourrait rejoindre une armée malfaisante ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête les yeux élargis.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les plumes en sucre ? » La petite fille hocha la tête « Parfait, parce que j'en ai acheté beaucoup trop la dernière fois que je suis allé à Honeydukes. On est sur le point d'aller étudier près du lac et je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec nous pour m'aider à me débarrasser de tout ce poids supplémentaire »

« Est-ce que Trista peut venir ? »

« C'est une autre première année ? » Demanda Théo. Elle hocha la tête et il soupira « Quitte à faire du baby-sitting, pourquoi pas deux »

« Théo ! » Siffla Hermione.  
« Cours la chercher » Dit Drago avec un soupir « On sera dans le jardin d'herbes aromatiques »

La jeune fille essuya ses yeux et fila comme une flèche.

« Tu comptes adopter tous les premières années qui sont tristes ? » Demanda Théo à mi voix une fois qu'elle fut partie « Tu vas lui donner des bonbons Hermione ? »

Hermione croisa les bras et le dévisagea. Il grogna « D'accord, donnes lui des bonbons et tape lui sur la tête et dis lui que c'est pas grave d'être à Serpentard plutôt que d'étudier les limites et les dérivées » Il lui lança un regard noir « Où sont les petits Gryffondors qui ont besoin d'être adoptés ? Il n'y a que les nôtres qui sont embêtés dans les couloirs ? »

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras « Attends un peu. Les petits Gryffondors arriveront bientôt et tu pourras aussi t'en plaindre » Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers la salle de défense « Au moins nous on est pas une bande de connards qui se défoulent sur les enfants »

« J'en ai marre d'être le plus mâture » Murmura Drago « Je voudrais juste trouver un endroit isolé ou je pourrai te bécoter jusqu'au dîner »

« Je crois que je suis la plus mâture depuis que j'ai onze ans » Répondit Hermione.

« Ouais je sais » Répondit Drago. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le tempe et elle s'appuya sur lui comme s'il était son seul soutien.


	49. Chapter 49

« Bon » Dit Théo tandis qu'ils s'installaient près du lac, avec les deux filles à la cravate vert et argent qui les suivaient. « On revoit tout ce qu'on a du apprendre pendant six ans et on se met au patronus ? »

Hermione retira une motte de terre de ses vêtements « Ça a l'air amusant » Elle soupira « Les sorts de défense ça devrait aller. Elle est plutôt... Chez elle, elle a une horloge magique qui lui dit ou sont les membres de sa famille. Je veux dire si il sont en sécurité ou au travail ou autre »

Drago semblait impressionné. « De la magie de localisation des personnes. C'est...Est ce qu'on va apprendre à faire ça ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Sarah Demanda d'une petite voix « Est-ce que tu sais vraiment faire un patronus ? J'ai lu que Harry Potter en faisait un de la même forme que son père et que celui du professeur Rogue était celui de son premier amour, même après toutes ces années et... »

« Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que tu lis dans la gazette » Suggéra Hermione « C'est macabre et dramatique »

« Potter fait le même que son père ? » Demanda Drago « Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? » Sa voix semblait d'une décontraction trompeuse. Hermione lui lança un regard pénétrant.

« C'est possible » Répondit-elle.

« Il ressemble à quoi le tien ? » Demanda Trista en retirant de sa bouche la plume en sucre qu'Hermione lui avait donné « Un dragon ? Un lion ? Un griffon ? » Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de grand et dramatique.

« C'est juste une loutre » Répondit Hermione.

« Tu as dis que le tien c'était quoi ? » Théo s'assit sur une pierre plate près de l'eau et ne regarda pas Drago tandis qu'il sortait son livre d'arithmancie « Un chien ? »

« Non » Drago lança un regard furieux à son ami.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Sarah en s'asseyant. Elle semblait mélancolique « Peut être que si j'arrivais à le faire je n'aurais pas si peur tout le temps »

Hermione s'assit près d'elle. « La première chose à faire c'est de penser à un souvenir heureux, quelque chose qui ne t'apporte que de la joie. C'est plus efficace si tu utilise ton plus beau souvenir, et si tu te concentres bien, c'est plus facile de le faire apparaître. Quand tu as peur, essaye de te concentrer sur ce qui te rend heureuse, comme ça quand tu devra l'apprendre tu sera en avance sur les autres »

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda la fille  
« Ça change » Répondit Hermione en arrachant de l'herbe autour d'elle « La première fois j'ai pensé au jour ou j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière et que je n'étais pas bizarre »

« Et maintenant tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Théo  
Elle lui lança un regard mauvais « Ça ne te regarde pas »

« Est-ce que le tien est un dragon ? » Demanda Trista à Drago. Elle semblait se dire que si celui d'Hermione était simple, celui de Drago serait forcément mieux et assorti à son nom.

« Non c'est aussi une loutre »  
« Tous les deux une loutre » Les yeux de la petite fille s'élargirent « Mais alors ça veut dire que... »

Drago regarda Hermione qui semblait particulièrement intéressée par l'herbe dans sa main.

« Wow » Dit Trista « Pas étonnant que tu t'assoie avec nous plutôt qu'avec les gens de ta maison »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose et Théo se mit à rire. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard, il leva les mains comme pour se défendre des regards qu'il recevait de toute part «Tu pourrais peut être me montrer comment on fait » Suggéra-t-il « Je crois que nos petites protégées pourraient trouver ça plus intéressant que les dérivées partielles »

« Je vais te dériver » Murmura-t-elle. Théo eut un sourire en coin et elle soupira « Peut tu penser à quelque chose de joyeux ? Un souvenir heureux ? »

Il y eu un silence suffisamment long pour être inconfortable quand il finit par répondre « Je peux essayer »

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lui montra le mouvement à exécuter et la formule. Une petite loutre sortit de sa baguette et roula sur l'herbe, allant et venant, et en battant ses pattes argentées avec plaisir. Sarah et Trista s'extasièrent à chaque fois et se tournèrent vers Théo pour voir ce qu'il produirait.

Il parvint à produire un nuage de fumée argentée qui s'évapora quand il leva sa baguette. Les deux fillettes parurent déçues. Théo ferma les yeux et dit « Hé bien je suppose que c'est tout »

« C'est dur » Dit Hermione « Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gens étaient impressionnés que Harry puisse y arriver si jeune. Il faut juste que tu réfléchisse à ton plus beau souvenir et que tu te concentres dessus

« C'est sûrement le problème » Théo se leva « Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc que je devais faire dans le dortoir. Je vous verrai tous les deux au dîner » Il fit un signe aux deux fillettes « Mesdemoiselles »

Les deux filles gloussèrent tandis que le jeune homme dégingandé prenait son sac et partait. Hermione et Drago échangèrent des regards inquiets.


	50. Chapter 50

Drago faisait du sur place sur son balai tandis qu'il essayait de repérer le vif d'or. Il pouvait voir Hermione et Théo, assis sur une couverture dans un coin du terrain en train de regarder ce qui devait sûrement ressembler à des silhouettes sombres devant le ciel bleu. Il les avait laissé avec un thermos de chocolat chaud, probablement alcoolisé maintenant en connaissant Théodore, et ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre comme des chiots. Il n'avait jamais vu Théo être si physiquement affectueux avec quelqu'un, encore moins une fille, mais ces deux là semblaient puiser leur force dans leur solitude mutuelle, comme lui était changé par le vol.

Ginny Weasley parcourait le terrain de haut en bas. Quand lui restait immobile pour chercher la petite balle dorée, elle s'élançait dans les airs comme si l'énergie seule allait le lui amener. Il tourna et regarda dans une autre direction, essayant ainsi de repérer le moindre mouvement, la moindre lueur dorée. Et là, il le trouva qui faisait du surplace sous les gradins. Il expira et se mit à voler dans sa direction, le vif d'or semblait lent, paresseux et indécis.

Ginny ne fut pas dupée

Elle s'élança à sa poursuite vers les gradins. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrières et ses vêtements collées à son corps par le vent. Elle balayait chaque virage tandis que Drago remontait sa vitesse un peu. Il la regarda sans sembler la voir et fit l'équivalent arien d'accélérer le pas vers le mauvais gradin tandis qu'elle lui fonçait dessus en provoquant un tonneau. Quand il fut trop tard pour qu'elle dévie de sa trajectoire, spécialement à la vitesse à laquelle elle volait, il se précipita vers les bons gradins, attrapa la petite balle dorée et exulta bruyamment quand Ginny s'écrasa contre le mur.

«Et merde ! »Il redescendit vers le sol ou elle tenait ce qui semblait être un poignet cassé tandis qu'elle reposait sur le sol « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle lui fit un faible sourire « Je vais bien, c'est juste... » Elle se leva et grimaça « Tu veux bien récupérer mon balai et le donner à Hermione pour qu'elle le mette dans ma chambre pendant que je vais à l'infirmerie ? Je crois que ça a besoin d'être examiné »

« Oui bien sur » Drago ramassa son balai et lui tendit le bras « Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? »

Hermione et Théo étaient arrivés en courant dès qu'ils avaient entendu la collision « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle regarda la façon qu'avait Ginny de tenir son poignet « Ça ne va pas. Merde. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te crasher comme ça. A quelle vitesse tu volais ? »

« Plutôt vite » Admit Ginny en faisant une grimace de douleur « Je vais bien, ou du moins ça ira »

« C'est des conneries » Dit Théo

« Mais si » Insista Ginny « J'ai juste besoin... »

« Drago, emmène la voir Mme Pomfresh » Ordonna Hermione.

« Ramène son balai » Dit Drago tandis que Hermione hochait la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que c'est un accident de Quidditch » Le prévint Ginny tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en dehors du terrain. « Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère me demande ce que je faisais et qu'elle me reproche de faire un caprice parce que je volais avec toi. Je vais dire à Pomfresh que je courrais dans les couloirs et que j'ai trébuché»

Hermione allait lui dire que ça n'allait pas marcher mais changea d'avis « C'est une idée stupide, mais Pomfresh ne pose pas de questions »

« Aucun d'eux ne pose de questions » Murmura Drago « Oh tu as été changé en fouine ? Totalement normal. Oh tu es tout pale et tu ne joue plus au Quidditch ? Je ne vais pas demander si tout va bien avant que ce soit trop tard »

« En tout franchise, tu es toujours pale » Fit remarquer Théo.

« Tu ne te rappelle plus ou tu étais samedi dernier et il y a de la peinture rouge sous tes ongles ? » Dit Ginny en regardant Drago « Ne t'inquiète pas prends un bonbon et fais tes devoirs »

Ils avaient atteint la porte du château et Hermione lança un regard inquisiteur à Ginny. « Ça va aller » Insista-t-elle « C'est juste un poignet cassé. Elle a vu bien pire l'année dernière sans poser aucun question, alors elle fera pareil »

« Plus longtemps on attends, plus longtemps tu as mal » Fit remarquer Drago.

Théo hocha la tête et fit apparaître la couverture et le thermos qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt avec Hermione « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione en se tenant prêt à la ramener dans la tour des lions si elle le voulait alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras « Je connais le chemin »

Il but une longue gorgée « Alors on se verra demain »

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me laissent des reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas toujours ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Bonne soirée à tous et à demain:)**


	51. Premier groupe de soutien

Hermione se glissa dans la salle de classe et s'affaira à réarranger les canapés. Elle tira sur un coussin qu'elle plaça ailleurs, déplaça une petite table basse, et déplaça un bol de chips d'une table à une autre et recommença.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » Demanda Hannah en frottant ses mains sur son pull.

« Oui » Admit-elle.  
Drago arriva derrière elle, lui prit la main et la mena sur un canapé. « Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi » Lui dit-il doucement dans l'oreille « Mais... Ne... »

« Je serai là tout le temps »

Théo arriva et refusa de s'asseoir. Il s'appuya contre un mur et regarda les canapés vides le regard neutre « Ça va être une de ces fêtes ou personne ne vient ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne commence que dans cinq minutes » Dit Hannah en fonçant les sourcils « Je suis sûre que les gens... »

« "Je suis la ! » Pansy entra dans la salle d'un pas lourd, son sac hors de prix et ostentatoire pendu à son épaule, elle regarda Hannah « J'avais dit que je viendrais et je suis la » Elle se posa bruyamment sur une chaise de telle sorte que personne ne soit assis à côté d'elle et regarda le bol de chips « C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-elle « Je crois que pour ça il nous faudrait de la bière plutôt que de la bierraubeurre »

Elle regarda Théo qui tapotait sa poche et sourit.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire si tu prends... » Commença Hermione  
« Je le sais, Madame je sais tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie »

Neville entra dans la salle avec timidité et s'assit à côté d'Hermione « Salut » Lui souffla-t-il.

« Salut toi »  
« Intéressante cette première semaine »  
« Oui » Répondit Hermione tandis que le deuxième année qui avait défendu Drago était entré dans la salle et se tenait sur le seuil, incertain.  
« C'est juste pour... »  
« Non ! » Hannah se rendit compte qu'elle avait du être trop enthousiaste et réitéra en modérant son ton « Tout le monde est le bienvenu »

Le garçon hocha la tête, et parcourut la salle des yeux et rejoignit Hermione et Drago sur le canapé mais se mit le plus loin possible d'eux. Il sourit à Hermione « C'est très courageux de ta part d'être venu » Lui dit-elle.  
« Le courage c'est notre truc »  
Hermione hocha la tête « Ça ne change rien » Il se blottit contre le bras du canapé et ne répondit pas.

Padma Patil entra dans la salle. Elle avait l'air minuscule dans son gros pull. Elle tira une chaise près de la cheminée et s'y assit. « J'ai toujours froid » Dit-elle a personne en particulier.

Susan Bones entra en trombe dans la salle , sa bouche peinte en un rouge criard qui n'allait pas avec son teint, et elle s'assit près de Neville. « Salut tout le monde » Dit-elle « Quel été hein ? »  
« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Demanda Neville.

« Hé bien » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop enjouée « Je suis sûre que comme vous le savez tous, toute ma famille à été tuée par les mangemorts. Mes parents, mes ongles mes tantes et mes cousins » Elle fit un sourire éclatant à Drago qui s'affaissa dans son siège, et à Théo qui cligna des yeux au ralenti mais qui ne répondit pas non plus. Si elle était déçue de leur manque de réaction, elle ne le montra pas. « Donc je suis restée chez des cousins éloignés, des moldus. C'était vraiment marrant »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Pansy d'une voix traînante.

« Oh oui. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une maison pleine de monde qui se demande quoi faire d'une orpheline de 17 ans qui pleure toutes les nuits. Ils m'ont dit de mettre ça derrière moi, de tourner la page et d'essayer d'être normale. Je crois qu'ils m'ont dit de rester impassibles tous les jours pendant deux mois » Son sourire se tordit en grimace « Est ce que quelqu'un veut bien me passer les chips ? »

Neville se pencha, attrapa le bol le plus proche et le lui tendit.

« Enfin bref » Reprit-elle « Je suis ici parce que au moins à l'école j'ai un endroit où dormir sans qu'on me dise que je...que je... » Elle se mit soudain à sangloter. Plus personne ne bougea dans la salle, se demandant quoi dire

Ce fut Théo qui brisa finalement le silence « Ta famille moldue à l'air d'être complètement conne »


	52. Chapter 52

Après son annonce concernant sa famille, Susan regarda fixement Théo. Il y eu un autre silence, chacun regardant Théo jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole « Tu as bien raison. Une grosse bande connards » Toute la salle se détendit.

Hannah prit une profonde inspiration et dit « Bon... J'ai écris au professeur McGonagall cet été , enfin la directrice, et elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait utiliser cette salle pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons tous eu une année difficile et... »  
« C'est un euphémisme » Murmura Pansy.  
« ...Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien d'en parler »

« Je ne parle pas de mes sentiments » Dit Pansy en fonçant les sourcils « Et même si c'était le cas pourquoi est ce que je vous ferais confiance ? »

« Tu peux te contenter de traîner ici » Dit Hannah « C'est un endroit où on écoute tous ceux qui ont envie de parler. Tu peux te contenter de t'asseoir et écouter si tu veux. Il y a un échiquier sur l'étagère... »

« C'est important qu'on ne... » Commença Neville en cherchant ses mots « On doit tous promettre qu'on ne... Ce qui est dit ici ne doit pas être raconté dans tous l'école » Il déglutit « Ça doit être un endroit sur »

« Tes sentiments ne sont pas assez intéressant pour que je les raconte » Hannah lui lança un long regard inquisiteur « Mais oui rien ne sortira d'ici je suis d'accord » Murmura-t-elle.

Une par une, toutes les personnes présentes acceptèrent de garder pour eux ce qui était dit dans la salle, même si ça semblait anodin. Quand ils eurent tous parle Hannah Demanda « Et les autres comment était votre été ? »

« Merdique » Théo parla le premier « Mon père est prison, ma maison est immense et vide, et je n'avais rien à faire à part traîner et me sentir mal » Il les regarda tous et finit par Neville « Suivant »

« Bizarre » Dit Neville « Tout le monde me voulait » Il fit un drôle de sourire en direction d'Hermione « Je crois que j'ai un peu réalisé ce que ça faisait d'être Harry » Son sourire disparut et il soupira « Ce n'était pas super... Mais au moins pour une fois ma grand mère était fière de moi même si je ne suis pas très puissant »

« Neville.. » Commença Hermione  
« C'est vrai. Mais c'est pas grave j'en suis conscient. Je suis bon avec les plantes et je peux brandir une épée et je sais coordonner les gens »  
« Ouais » Murmura Padma  
« Mais je ne serais jamais un sorcier puissant et c'est pas grave je m'y suis fait. Je voulais être comme vous vous savez, vous êtes tous... Hermione tu es effrayante et Malefoy et Nott aussi » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Théo. Neville Murmura quelque chose et quand Théo toussa il reprit plus fort « Je me sens coupable qu'il ait fallu une guerre avec beaucoup de morts pour ne pas me sentir un moins que rien parce que je n'étais pas aussi doué que mon père »

Il y eut un autre long silence avant que Pansy dise « Il n'y a que ces fichus Gryffondors pour se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être assez bien »

« Est ce que tu es toujours aussi chiante Parkinson ? » Demanda Susan « Je te connais depuis 7 ans et je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire quelque chose de gentil »

Hermione vit Pansy se raidir et ouvrir la bouche mais Drago parla le premier « Pansy a toujours été gentille avec moi. Elle est gentille avec Millie, avec Théo et avec les jeunes de notre maison. Vous ne le voyez pas parce que vous nous considérez comme vos ennemis. Quand vous savez que les gens vous détestent parce vous portez du vert, en général ça ne vaut pas la peine de faire ami-ami »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé ? » Demanda Susan. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers Théodore « Et toi ? »

Théo se détacha du mur et dit « Je pense que j'en ai fini » Il tendit une main à Pansy qui se leva de son siège, attrapa sa main et le rejoignit. Hermione le vit serrer doucement la main de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle déglutissait et clignait plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle inclina la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage. A la porte, Théo se tourna vers Susan qui semblait gênée « Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Vraiment ? » Il parcourut la salle du regard « Quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai réalisé que les trois quart de l'école me détestait à cause de la couleur de ma cravate »

« Tu... On pourrait essayer maintenant » Dit Hannah à son dos mais il avait déjà passé la porte. Elle se retourna vers la salle avec un sourire sur le visage « Hé bien, ça s'est bien passé »

« Pas selon Pansy » Dit Hermione avec scepticisme « Mais vous êtes sous l'effet de quelque chose ? »


	53. Chapter 53

« J'ai beaucoup aimé le cours de soutien » Dit Pansy pendant le petit déjeuner « Je me suis vraiment sentie accueillie et soutenue. C'était le meilleur endroit pour parler des traumatismes de l'année dernière »

Hermione l'ignora. Drago fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet et Pansy se pencha pour attraper un toast et de la marmelade.

« Je veux dire » Continua Pansy « Toutes ces choses sur Millie et moi qui passions notre temps à pleurer pendant que Daphné écrivait hibou sur hibou pour demander à ses parents de la transférer à Beauxbatons, où du moins qu'ils acceptent de transférer sa sœur Astoria, et puis le soucis en voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas, et quand ou elle se demandait s'ils n'était pas mort, rien de tout ça n'était perturbant » Elle mit des œufs dans son assiette « Et la pauvre Tracy, tu te souviens d'elle ? Ce n'était pas dur pour elle non plus »

« Je ne crois pas que je la connaissais » Dit Hermione. Susan Bones et elle s'étaient lancées dans un concours de cris la veille après le départ de Théo. Susan avait insinué qu'elle était influencée par sa 'romance', le mot ayant été prononcé de façon très blessante et sous la forme d'une condamnation, et elle même avait parlé à Susan d'une façon dont elle avait été honteuse le lendemain matin. Elle l'avait négativement comparée à sa défunte tante « Madame Bones n'aurait pas condamné d'emblée les gens à cause de leur maison » Avait-elle dit « Mais je me dis que vous n'êtes pas pareilles toutes les deux »

Elle avait fait pleurer Susan, elle avait pleuré elle même et se sentait encore plus mal.

Drago l'avait regardé la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue s'attaquer à quelqu'un, et elle suspectait que ça le rendait avait peur qu'il n'aime pas ça, et qu'il se détache d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu attaquer Susan si vicieusement mais son attitude envers les Serpentards avec été la goutte de trop dans cette semaine stressante Et Susan avait rajouté, du venin dans la voix, qu'elle n'avait pas vidé son sac avec ses confrères de Gryffondor, ni avec Molly Weasley qui continuait d'ailleurs à ne pas la regarder ni à tous les autres étudiants qui l'avaient dévalorisé et avaient lancé des piques à elle et Drago. Et à Théo. Et à Pansy, qu'Hermione n'appréciait même pas mais qui était venue et avait été attaquée pour ça.

« Tracey était, est, une sang mêlée » Dit Pansy en se versant du thé « Et une Serpentard, donc tous nos petits amis la haïssaient, parce que comme tu le sais, le vert est la couleur du diable, et les Carrow s'en prenaient à elle parce qu'elle était impure »

« Elle n'est pas revenue ? » Demanda Hermione en se doutant de la réponse. Très peu d'étudiants de son année l'avaient fait. Même Luna avait préféré partir à l'aventure pour chercher des animaux qui n'existaient même pas plutôt que de revenir dans cet endroit plein de souffrances. Elle n'était pas la seule qui avait décidé que c'était mieux de faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de revoir ces lieux. Maudit soient les ASPICs.

Pansy grogna à l'idée du retour de Tracy « Je crois que ses parents ont déménagé sur le continent. Je serais surprise qu'elle remette un pied en Angleterre »

« Je suis désolée »

« Oui moi aussi » Dit Pansy « Quand je pense qu'une poignée de mornilles permet d'acheter une tasse de thé dans le train » Elle inspira « Et ces chips. Qui ramène tout juste deux bols de chips à ce genre de chose ? »

Hermione était en train de boire son thé et quand elle entendit Pansy se plaindre des en-cas au groupe de soutien, elle faillit s'é ès avoir toussé et crachoté plusieurs fois elle posa sa tasse et respira bruyamment « Pardon? »

« Les chips » Dit Pansy avec une patience exagérée « C'est comme si cette fille Hannah Abbott n'avait jamais organisé de fête ou quoi que ce soir. Il faut du chocolat et quelque chose à boire » Hermione commença a dire quelque chose à propos des étudiants mineurs mais Pansy lui fit un signe de main impatient « Je ne parle pas de whisky pur feu, même si c'est une meilleure idée que les chips, mais je vais faire des truffes pour la prochaine réunion »

« Tu comptes revenir ? » Hermione lui lança un regard pénétrant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça « Après avoir été si méchante avec Neville ? Neville qui n'a jamais blessé personne de toute sa vie ? »

Ils se regardèrent et Drago toussa discrètement « Je sais que tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière Hermione, mais Neville n'est plus exactement cette petite fleur fragile dont tu te souviens »

« Tu as quand même été très méchante avec lui » Rétorqua Hermione. Elle se mit à faire tambouriner ses doigts sous la table et se prépara à sa réponse « Tu devrais t'excuser »

Pansy lança un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Neville parlait à Ginny et ne leur prêtait pas attention « Oui je suppose » Murmura-t-elle « Parfois je vais trop loin » Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et mordit dans son toast « En plus, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser une idiote comme Susan Bones m'empêcher de faire quelque chose ?

 **Un troisième chapitre aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs ! Un grand merci encore à tous et a demain !**


	54. Chapter 54

Pansy coinça Neville après le dîner « Je suis désolée »

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendit « J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de ressentiment entre nous »

Elle le regarda longuement « J'ai beaucoup de ressentiment » Dit-elle enfin. Quand il lui lança un regard perplexe, elle poursuivit « Comment était cette petite planque où tu protégeais les gens des Carrow l'année dernière ? » Il commença à pâlir « Tu n'avais pas assez de place pour les gens en vert c'est ça ? »

« Malefoy » Protesta Neville « Crabbe, Goyle »

« Il y avait aussi des petites filles de onze ans qui pleuraient chaque nuit » Lui apprit-elle « Des garçons de quatorze ans avec des cicatrices dans le dos parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez vicieux et qu'ils avaient besoin de motivation » Elle le regarda de bas en haut « Tu crois vraiment que le fait d'être un sang pur nous protégeait contre eux? »

Il déglutit « Je savais bien que nous » Commença-t-il « On a juste tous pensé... »

« Que les Serpentards sont malfaisants. Oui, je sais. Je suis quand même désolée d'avoir été si brusque avec toi hier. Je te verrai en botanique » Elle s'en alla tandis que la culpabilité s'emparait du garçon, peut être pour la première fois.

La deuxième semaine de cours ressembla beaucoup à la première. Hermione, Drago et Théo s'asseyaient en Arithmancie et s'amusaient à se taquiner en attendant que le cours commence tandis que les deux Serdaigles s'asseyaient derrière eux, maussades et suffisant mais exclus. Le professeur Vector avait parcouru leurs devoirs et avait presque ronronné en voyant les techniques qu'Hermione et ses partenaires d'études avaient utilisées pour résoudre les problèmes. Leurs camarades avaient également les bonnes réponses et avaient obtenu un clin d'œil, mais ils avaient utilisé le livre et le professeur les avait averti que l'arithmancie nécessitait de la créativité. Hermione n'avait jamais autant frimé.

Elle avait reçu la permission du professeur Slughorn de réaliser un filtre de paix pour Pansy et elle. Le maître des potions rondelet avait glissé un morceau d'ananas sucré dans sa bouche et lui avait murmuré qu'elle aurait une carrière fabuleuse. Il lui avait également demandé si il était vrai que Mr Malefoy et elle étaient en couple et si elle pouvait parler de lui à ses parents . Elle avait souri et n'avait pas précisé que Mr et Mrs Malefoy n'allaient sûrement pas prendre la chose de la façon qu'il espérait si ça venait d'elle.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne changea pas. Molly Weasley continuait à ne pas regarder Hermione et les Serpentards, mais ils ne souffraient d'aucune fait c'était comme si ils n'étaient pas là. Malgré ça, Hermione dut admettre que le cours était mieux organisé que n'importe quel autre cours officiel qu'ils avaient eu dans cette matière. Molly Weasley faisait des analyses claires et compréhensibles. La première partie portait sur les plantes et ils se penchèrent sur les fleurs utilisées traditionnellement dans la magie noir et leurs ripostes. Le sujet avait donné de l'entrain à Neville et quand Hermione lui proposa de mener un groupe d'études sur le sujet, il fit un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

« C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude de faire ça tout seul » Dit-il « Faire un groupe d'étude sera plus simple que d'être en classe » Il avaient trouvé une salle libre et se retrouvèrent après le dîner. Hermione et Neville s'installèrent sur un canapé, Ginny s'était assise en indienne par terre. Théo et Drago s'étaient appuyés contre le mur, prêts à déguerpir à tout moment. Hannah se tenait sur une chaise un bol de chips à la main et Padma était assise près d'elle.

Susan passa la tête par la porte pour leur annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas se joindre à eux « J'ai un rendez-vous » Leur avait-elle apprit.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas passer ton rendez vous ? » S'intéressa Ginny « On est coincés dans un château dans un coin reculé et on ne peut aller au village qu'aux jours de sortie »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de rendez vous ou on sort, c'est juste pour passer du bon temps »

Elle disparut et Théo lui lança un regard « Est-ce qu'elle vient de faire un jeu de mot sur le sexe ? »

« On est revenus que depuis... Je ne sais même pas comme elle s'est trouvé un copain » Dit Hermione « Mais c'est vrai qu'on est pas très proches »

« C'est un Serdaigle » Dit Ginny « Je ne sais pas si on peut aller jusqu'à dire que c'est son copain »

« Oh » Répondit Hermione

Hannah les ignora et passa le bol de chips. Quand il atteignit Padma elle refusa « Non merci »

« Tu es sure » Vérifia Neville « Une fois qu'il aura fait le tour, il n'en restera plus »

« Je suis sure, mais merci »

Neville sortit une liste de plantes souvent utilisées dans la magie noire, et qui leur seraient sûrement demandées lors de leurs ASPICs, et il passèrent une heure à s'expliquer les uns les autres leur utilités et les contre-sorts appropriés.

« Plagentine » Annonça Neville. C'était la dernière plante de la liste des choses qui étranglaient quiconque les touchait, qui causaient des réactions allergiques qui empêchaient de respirer, et de celles qui attiraient les gens dans les marais grâce à leur beauté et qui se révélaient être un piège géant qui se refermait sur ses victimes.

« La plagentine peut être utilisée soit pour étouffer ou augmenter les cris » Dit Théo « Ajouté à une potion mortelle qui réduit la victime au silence » Il regarda par la fenêtre « Ça n'a pas été beaucoup utilisé lors de la dernière guerre car ils ne voulaient pas louper les gens qui criaient de douleur »

« On peut aussi la brûler pour assurer sa discrétion » Dit Hermione « Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser un Assurdiato je ne sais pas » Elle haussa les épaules « Ça pet aussi servir à améliorer l'ouïe. Tout dépends de la façon dont c'est préparé »

« Un Assurdiato c'est trop simple » Dit Ginny « Les mages noirs semblent apprécier la fumée, et les serpents géants et tout ce qui vient des ténèbres » Elle grogna « Pourquoi faire simplement quelque chose si on peut d'abord faire couler du sang et glousser de joie en se félicitant de son intelligence »

« Contre sort ? » Demanda Neville

« Lunaria » Dit Padma

« Plus connu sous le nom de... ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau

« Honnêteté »


	55. Chapter 55

Drago et Hermione quittèrent le groupe d'étude main dans la main. Drago se pencha vers elle elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et en quelques secondes elle l'avait entraîné dans une salle de classe vide et jeté le sort d'Assurdiato qu'il lui avait suggéré. Drago l'attrapa et la posa sur ce qui avait été autrefois le bureau d'un professeur, un grand meuble en chêne qui servait maintenant à supporter des boites d'objets en verre cassés qui attendaient d'être déplacés, et qui à en juger par les lambeaux de papier et de cartons abritait également une famille de souris

Hermione utilisa ses pieds pour ôter ses chaussures d'école qui tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué » Murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

« On se voit tous les jours » Objecta-t-elle « A chaque repas, dans la plupart des cours »

« C'est pas pareil » Il continuait à lui déposer des baisers le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire « Ça me manque d'être seul avec toi »

« Égoïste » Dit Hermione avant d'arrêter de parler pour se concentrer sur ses baisers tandis que Drago déposait les mains sur ses hanches tout en continuant.

Quand il se détacha finalement d'elle, il annonça avec un sourire en coin « Quand tu dis égoïste on dirait que c'est une mauvaise chose »

Elle rit « Sale gosse » Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux blonds et ne le laissa pas reculer « Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement « Vraiment ? Trois personnes sont venues me dire pour me raconter qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Ginny et toi et que je devrais m'inquiéter que tu t'envoie en l'air en plein ciel »

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien « Ma maison est polie. Les premiers années s'imaginent que je suis leur meilleur ami ou je ne sais quoi, et les gens ont trop peur de Pansy pour être ouvertement méchants. Le reste de l'école est...Je surmonterais ça » Il s'arrêta un instant et lui posa une question, effrayé de sa réponse « Toi ? Tu n'est pas inquiète à propos de Ginny n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et quand elle le fit elle répondit sombrement « Tu as beaucoup de défauts Drago, mais tu es loyal, parfois stupidement. Je ne me suis jamais inquiétée que tu puisse.. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir avec Ginny. Ce n'est même pas... Je pense que tu ne pourrais pas le faire même si tu en avais envie. Pour ce qui est du reste, ma maison est loin d'être polie, mais ils ont trop peur de Ginny pour m'agresser directement à propos de toi... »

« Pour des Gryffondors, ils sont plus malins que ce que j'aurais cru » Dit Drago dans un souffle.

« ...Mais ils arrivent quand même à me faire comprendre qu'ils n'approuvent pas. Ils parlent beaucoup du fait que Harry et Ron ont été supers pendant la guerre, à quel point c'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas revenus, des trucs comme ça. Et là, quelqu'un dit quelque chose comme 'Tu peux vraiment en vouloir à Ron ?' et ils me regardent » Elle s'ébroua « Comme si Ron était assez sensible pour s'éloigner parce que j'ai tourné la page. Il n'aimait pas l'école, il n'aimait pas les devoirs et il est ravi d'être à l'entraînement d'auror plutôt qu'ici. Je le suspecte même de trouver que le meilleur coté de cette guerre c'est qu'il a été accepté dans ce programme sans ses ASPICs »

Drago sentit la jalousie s'emparer de lui « Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. En voyant Hermione tressaillir il doutait d'avoir réussi.

« Harry m'écrit » Drago détestait la façon dont elle s'était détendue. Harry le garçon qui ne s'intéressait pas à Hermione, il pouvait gérer. Harry le copain de Ginny, il pouvait gérer. Maintenant il arrivait même a supporter son statut de héros. Ron Weasley, c'était une autre histoire. « Harry m'envoie toute sorte de détails » Continua-t-elle « Ron et lui vivent au Square Grimmauld et Molly y va chaque week-end pour nettoyer »

« Je pensais qu'elle était ici »

Hermione se détacha de lui et secoua la tête « Comme si Arthur pouvait manger un repas sans qu'elle le lui prépare » Se moqua-t-elle « Non elle utilise la poudre de cheminette chaque matin pour venir, et elle retourne chez elle pour nettoyer, préparer à manger et terroriser son petit monde »

« Et elle aurait pu être ta belle mère »

Hermione frémit de manière exagérée. « J'ai échappé à une malédiction avec celle là »

Il y eut un petit moment gênant où ils songèrent tous deux à Narcissa Malefoy . Drago resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille et Hermione renversa la tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à nouveau, soulagée de ce répit dans la conversation.

« C'est pas que je tiens à Molly Weasley » Dit Hermione après un moment. Drago rit de ce mensonge évident. Hermione arrivait à peine à se rendre dans son cours sans une dose de philtre de paix, et Théo et lui avaient pris l'habitude aux repas de s'asseoir de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas la voir à la table des professeurs « C'est vrai » Insista-t-elle « Si ça avait marché entre Ron et moi, ça m'aurait été égal qu'elle soit difficile, autoritaire et étouffante, j'aurais établi des règles pour quand quand elle nous aurait rendu visite et je ne l'aurais pas laissé prendre le dessus » Elle inspira profondément « Les gens disent souvent que quand on épouse quelqu'un on épouse sa famille, mais j'espère trouver quelqu'un qui me chérira assez pour ne pas laisser sa mère gâcher notre relation »

Drago ferma les yeux « Tu as passé trop de temps avec les Serpentards »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » Dit-elle « Je te parle de Molly Weasley »

Drago ouvrit les yeux et la scruta. Elle avait toujours les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et ses mains dans ses cheveux comme sil elle prévoyait de ne jamais le lâcher « Je ne sais pas pour Weasley ou sa harpie de mère, mais je ne laisserais jamais ma mère chasser quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Je ne compte pas revivre au manoir un jour donc... »

Hermione l'interrompit d'un autre baiser et il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, encore merci à tous et à demain !**


	56. Chapter 56

Pansy les avait rejoint de façon très théâtrale lors de leur deuxième réunion pour le groupe de soutien et avait ramené un plateau de truffes. Hannah qui venait de demander si quelqu'un avait quelque chose dont il voulait parler ou s'ils voulaient se relaxer sursauta dans son siège. Théo arriva derrière la jeune sorcière qui trimballait des chocolats d'un pas nonchalant et sourit dans un premier temps à Hannah, puis à Susan. « Vous avez bien dit que tout le monde était le bienvenu ? » Il avait dans la voix un mélange de défi et de sarcasme.

Hannah toussa « Bien sur »

« Tu t'es amusée avec ton Serdaigle ? » Demanda-t-il à Susan en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle croisa les bras et le toisa « Tu t'es amusé avec ton alcool ? »

« Au moins il me respecte toujours le matin » Répondit-il tandis que Neville essayait de camoufler un rire étouffé.

Hermione enfonça son visage dans ses mains tandis que Pansy faisait le tour de la salle pour proposer ses friandises à chacun. Drago et Neville en prirent un, puis Drago en prit un deuxième qu'il tendit à Hermione. Le petit Gryffondor qui était revenu à la deuxième réunion en prit un et hésita « Oh prends en un autre » L'invita Pansy « Tu es trop mince petit » Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois et il en attrapa non pas un mais deux de plus « Tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda Pansy

« Andy » Il engloutit une truffe en une bouchée « Andrew »

Pansy fit basculer son plateau dans une main, et de l'autre elle attrapa deux autres truffes qu'elle lui tendit « J'en ai fait beaucoup et ils ne se conservèrent pas vraiment, manges Andy »

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais » Dit Hannah en en attrapant une elle aussi.

« Parce que je suis riche et gâtée ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hannah eut l'air coupable et Pansy eu un petit sourire en coin en voyant ça « Et bien, il ne faut pas me demander de te faire un hachis parmentier ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis plutôt douée pour tout ce qui est fait avec du chocolat »

Elle tendit le plateau à Padma qui secoua la tête sans même lever les yeux « Non merci »

« Est-ce que tu es musulmane ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Demanda Pansy

« Je ne suis pas musulmane, je suis hindoue » Padma leva enfin la tête pour regarder Pansy.

« Peut-importe » Reprit-elle « S'il y a quelque... »

« Ça importe » Rétorqua Padma « C'est vraiment différent... »

« Je m'en fiche » Coupa Pansy « Je veux juste être... »

« Et bien peut être que tu devrais t'intéresser » La voix de Padma était montée d'un cran « Peut-être que tu devrais enfin te rendre compte qu'il y a des gens qui existent en dehors de ta bulle »

« Je veux juste pouvoir faire quelque chose que tu pourras manger putain » Pansy était presque en train de crier « Donc si tu as des restrictions religieuses concernant la nourriture, tu devrais le dire aux gens pour qu'ils apportent de la nourriture que tu pourra apprécier au lieu de dire non poliment à chaque fois »

Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Padma murmure « J'ai pas faim c'est tout »

« Comment tu peux ne pas avoir faim pour des truffes ? » Demande Théo perplexe « C'est pas comme si c'était un repas »

« Je n'en veux pas alors arrêtez » Elle se blottit dans son pull et rentra son menton dans son col large.

« Tu fais un régime ? » demanda Hannah « Tu n'as jamais mangé de chips non plus. J'espère qu'on essaye pas de te faire manger des trucs que... »

« Je suis végétarienne c'est pour ça. Mais vraiment je n'ai pas faim. Je mange beaucoup aux repas »

« C'était du steak et de la tourte au rognon » Dit Hermione.

« Et des légumes, et des petits pains »

« Tu dois avoir du mal à manger ici si tu ne manges pas de viande » Dit Andy la bouche pleine « Mais il n'y a pas de viande la dedans, promis »

« Il a raison » Reprit Pansy « J'ai résisté à mon envie de rajouter du hamburger au chocolat »

Hannah inspira profondément « Et bien je mangerai ta part Padma. Mais on pourrait être parler pour qu'ils fassent un plat principal que tu pourrais manger à chaque dîner ? »

Padma eut un sourire reconnaissant « Ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part. Ça a été délicat jusque maintenant, mais je sais que tout le monde voudrait que les choses redeviennent normales et je ne voulais pas... »

« Considère que c'est fait. On pourra se passer d'un peu de steak et de tourte aux rognons et manger.. autre chose »

Drago fit un petit bruit et Padma se tourna vers lui « Tu as quelque chose à rajouter? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais vous proposer de demander aux elfes si ils pouvaient nous amener du thé » Dit-il « Ça ira très bien avec le chocolat et... »

« Ce serait gentil » Hermione prit une deuxième truffe « Ils sont vraiment délicieux Pansy. Je vais finir par être énorme comme, je sais pas, une baleine échouée si tu en ramène à chaque fois »

« Tu es trop mince toi aussi » Pansy paraissait ravie par l'engouement suscité par ses truffes

« Après une année à cavaler oui, je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup » Hermione en reprit un troisième.

« Bon » Reprit Hannah « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut parler de l'année dernière ? »

 **Voilà, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster de deuxième chapitre car je travaille et ma soirée va être chargée mais je me rattraperai demain ou la semaine prochaine ! Bonne journée à tous**


	57. Chapter 57

Quand Hannah demanda si quelqu'un voulait parler de l'année précédente, la pièce devint silencieuse hormis le bruit de mastication dû aux truffes. Hannah hésita et reprit « On pourrait peut être dire pourquoi on est revenus dans ce cas ? » Elle cherchait visiblement un sujet de conversation auquel il pouvaient tous participer plutôt que de se regarder en silence ou d'interroger Padma sur ses restrictions alimentaires.

« J'ai douze ans » Commença Andrew « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix » Il haussa les épaules « Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'année dernière » Il fixa Drago qui regardait ses chaussures « Je suis content que tu sois revenu »

Drago leva la tête « Pourquoi ? » Il semblait vraiment perplexe.

Andy détourna les yeux « Parce que tu faisais partie des gentils » Murmura-t-il. Drago le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui donne un petit coup de coude et qu'il détourne le regard. Il lui était inconcevable qu'un des enfants qu'il avait malmené l'année précédente puisse le regarder avec autre chose que de la répugnance et de la peur.

Susan croisa les bras et répondit à la question d'Hannah « Je n'ai nulle part où aller »

« C'est moins déprimant que la maison » Dit Théo « C'est immense et vide »

« Ouais » Murmura Drago qui était d'accord sur ce point « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vide mais c'est très grand et c'est souillé »

« J'ai besoin d'un ASPIC pour pouvoir lancer mon affaire » Dit Pansy « Je suis purement pragmatique » Elle hésita un moment et ajouta « En plus, ma merveilleuse mère à cette idée charmante que je devrais me marier le plus vite possible » Théo rit et elle lui lança un regard noir « Elle pense que tu es un candidat parfait Nott, alors ne fais pas le malin »

Padma dit « Mes parents veulent que je me marie aussi »

« Ou est Parvati ? » Demanda Hannah

« Pas ici . Elle est partie avec Lavande... Elle ne voulait pas revenir »

Théo pensait toujours au fait que quelqu'un pensait qu'il irait bien avec Pansy. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire « Mais je n... »

« Je sais mon chou » Dit Pansy « C'est pas grave »

« On est tous au courant » Dit Susan « Crois moi »

« Au courant de quoi ? » Andrew avait un air perplexe

« Je suis gay » Lui apprit Théo

« Oh » Le petit garçon reporta son attention sur le plateau de truffes « Est-ce que ça gène quelqu'un si je prends la dernière ? »

Avec un soupir, Hermione fit léviter le plateau jusque lui et le laissa attraper la dernière petite boule en chocolat.

« Personne ne te crois si intéressant Théo » Affirma Pansy « A part ma mère et ses motifs sont suspects »

« Je trouve qu'il est intéressant » Contesta Neville. Il avait été silencieux tout le long et Pansy sursauta en entendant sa voix. Théo leva les yeux puis baissa la tête, soudainement très intéressé par ses lacets.

« Mais toi Londubat tu es genre la plus gentille personne en vie » Assura Pansy « Je parie que tu écoutes les petites vieilles quand elles parlent de leur collection d'assiettes commémoratives Harry Potter et que tu leur sers du thé en leur demandant de continuer »

« Ils font vraiment des assiettes avec la tête de Potter ? » Drago était mi fasciné mi horrifié.

Quand Pansy sourit et hocha la tête, il ricana « Je sais ce que je vais offrir à Ginny pour noël »

« Ce n'est pas marrant » Répondit Hermione en essayant elle même de ne pas rire.

« Et toi pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » Interrogea Pansy « Puisque apparemment ce n'est plus un endroit ou on se contente de traîner et qu'on a décidé de tout partager maintenant »

« Je ne suis pas une professionnelle non plus » Murmura Hannah « Je fais de mon mieux. Voyons voir si tu fais mieux » Elle ne l'avait pas insulté mais l'avait insinué et il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole.

« Pour me cacher » Elle regarda Pansy et haussa les épaules « Et parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller. Et parce que le château avait besoin d'être réparé et que chaque baguette était la bienvenue »

« Et toi ? » Pansy se tourna vers Hannah « Tu as posé beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui, il est temps que tu y réponde »

« J'en avais besoin. C'est juste que.. Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça » Elle secoua la tête comme si elle voulait chasser des pensées négatives « Est-ce que quelqu'un a des idées pour le jour de la reconstruction ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air confus et en silence « Quel jour ? » Demanda enfin Hermione.

Hannah semblait mal à l'aise « Peut être que c'était censé... Ils vont l'annoncer au dîner dans ce cas, je saute souvent les repas et je pensais qu'ils avaient déjà.. Je suis désolée »

« Hé bien maintenant que tu en as parlé, craches le morceau » Demanda Susan « C'est quoi ce jour de la reconstruction ? Ils vont nous faire ramasser les déchets dehors ou quoi ? »

Hannah secoua la tête « C'est comme le jour des parents. On est censés tenir des petits stands et vendre des choses. L'argent sera utilisé pour construire un mémorial pour les étudiants qui sont morts »

Drago lança un regard paniqué à Hermione. Elle glissa la main dans la sienne « On fera ça ensemble. On pourrait vendre... »

« Des gâteaux à la carotte » Coupa Théo « Ou des biscuits au sucre roux » Drago et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard interloqué et il leva les mains innocemment « Quoi ? Les gens adorent les biscuits au sucre roux »

 **Et de un ! Bon dimanche à tous je vous dis à plus tard**


	58. Chapter 58

La directrice McGonagall annonça le jour de la reconstruction quelques jours plus tard au dîner. Cette journée était faite pour montrer au public, sous entendu la gazette et le ministère, que l'école avait été reconstruite. Elle encouragea les étudiants à s'inscrire pour tenir des stands pour qu'ils puissent récolter assez d'argent pour pouvoir construire le monument commémoratif « Il y aura aussi des jeux » Annonça-t-elle « Avec des prix pour les plus rapides en vol dans caque année, et pour celui qui arrivera à faire passer le plus de Souaffle dans un but en deux minutes » Rien qui ne semblait trop déplaisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute « Et vos parents seront tous invités pour le week-end »

Hermione qui avait ignoré son discours pour se concentrer sur la soupe dans son bol se pétrifia en entendant cela, et Drago se pencha pour lui murmurer que apparemment la spécialité de la directrice était le manque de tact. Hermione eut un petit rire triste. Théo observait Neville à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait secoué la tête en entendant le commentaire disant que tous les parents seraient invités mais semblait le prendre plutôt bien.

« Tu crois que je peux convaincre les miens de ne pas venir ? » S'interrogea Pansy « Par Merlin, ça va être embarrassant. Tu sais que ma mère va sûrement se joindre au père de Drago et essayer de me vendre comme si j'étais une génisse ou un prix » Elle planta son couteau dans sa nourriture et se mit à imiter sa mère « Elle est si douce, si douée en cours et si désireuse de plaire et puis elle est si gentille... »

« Est-ce que ta mère t'as déjà vu ? » L'interrompit Hermione.

Pansy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et grogna « La gouvernante me présentait chaque samedi après midi pour une inspection » Hermione devait avoir l'air horrifiée car Pansy se radoucit et admit que ce n'était pas si mal mais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment proche de ses parents « Pour être honnête, je passais beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine avec les elfes »

« Je me demande comment Susan... » Ils se tournèrent tous vers la table des Poufsouffles. Susan avait un sourire éclatant sur le visage, elle tournait le dos à McGonagall et parlait avec un garçon hi semblait estomaqué par cette attention soudaine. Théo fronça les sourcils en les voyant, le garçon avait glissé une main sous la jupe de Susan et il s'était penché pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle semblait conquise.

« Comme si je ne pouvais pas me trouver un copain toute seule » Pansy marmonnait « Comme si mes parents pensaient que j'ai un strabisme, des boutons, un bégaiement et un pied bot, le tout en même temps. Comme s'ils devaient m'acheter un rencard parce qu'un garçon ne me regarderait pas deux fois autrement »

« Ne te vexe pas Pansy » Commença Drago « Mais s'ils comptent payer quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de toi, ma famille n'est peut être pas le meilleur choix étant donné qu'ils sont déjà riches »

« Par Merlin, merci » Rétorqua-t-elle « Tu es trop en manque d'affection pour moi »

« Je t'aime aussi Pansy »

Elle haussa les épaules

Théo la dévisagea « Alors c'est qui ce garçon qui t'as regardé deux fois ? » Pansy ne répondit pas et commença à piocher devant le plat de légumes devant elle, en mettant toutes les betteraves dans on assiette « Pansy ? » Elle continua à l'ignorer « Je te connais, tu ne serais pas si contente de toi, et si embêtée par leur tentative de jouer les entremetteurs si tu n'avais pas déjà quelqu'un sur qui tu as des vues »

« J'ai une vie en dehors des garçons » Elle ne le regardait toujours pas « Il y a l'école, les fléreurs, Millie. Tant de choses auxquelles penser. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à tout ça maintenant »

« Comment tu l'as rencontré ? » Insista Théo « Puisque évidement ce n'est pas un étudiant de Poudlard »

« Non pas que ça te concerne » Dit-elle « Mais il est plus âgé, et on s'est rencontrés cet été »

« Plus vieux de combien? » S'intéressa Hermione.

« Huit ans » Dévoila-t-elle « Et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer entre nous, et je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est, mais on s'écrit et il a des idées intéressantes sur l'élevage d'animaux que Millie et moi ont va sûrement mettre en place »

« Huit ? » Drago posa sa fourchette et dévisagea Pansy « Tu es sure qu'il ne veut pas profiter de toi ? »

Elle poignarda une betterave la fourra dans sa bouche et répondit « Si c'est ça, c'est un idiot. Je suis ici à l'école, je ne vois pas trop comment il pourrait profiter de moi »

 **Encore merci à tous je posterai un autre chapitre plus tard si j'ai le temps !**


	59. Chapter 59

Pansy ne savait pas seulement comment cuisiner des choses au chocolat, elle s'était rendue aux cuisines rejoindre les elfes de maison ou elle avait fait travailler ses camarades pendant huit heures sans aucune pitié jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des centaines de biscuits au sucre roux qu'ils avaient ensuite emballé puis refermé à l'aide d'un ruban.

Hermione passa sa main sur son front et ignora l'elfe qui la regardait depuis cinq heures. Elle observa les plateaux pleins de biscuits qui étaient magnifiques et elle devait admettre que Pansy Parkinson avait tout arrangé, et Neville, Théo et Drago étaient chargées d'installer le stand. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient murmuré des excuses sexistes à propos de leur ignorance pour tout ce qui touchait à la cuisine et avaient expliqués qu'ils seraient plus utiles ailleurs avant de s'enfuir.

« Les mauviettes » Avait dit Susan. Elle était actuellement en train de fourrer un des biscuits cassés dans sa bouche et s'appuyait contre l'îlot central « Je suis sure qu'ils sont désolés maintenant. On peut manger tous les biscuits cassés et il font quoi eux ? Ils se rongent les ongles et ils mordent la poussière en installant le stand »

« Et il peignent » Dit Padma avec un sourire en coin « Ils doivent nettoyer toute la peinture qu'ils ont renversé et nous on... »

« Va faire la vaisselle » Annonça Hannah en regardant la pile de vaisselle sale.

Pansy grogna et sortit sa baguette « Les garçons sont peut être des idiots mais je sais comment nettoyer » Trois sorts plus tard, la vaisselle se lavait elle même dans un des grands éviers, et les filles avaient une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Padma reposa la sienne après quelques gorgées à peine, mais les autres burent le leur avec des soupirs de plaisir.

Ginny passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte « Est-ce que je peux voler un biscuit ? »

Pansy désigna la pile de biscuits cassés « Après toi » Proposa-t-elle « Du sucre roux pour notre petite rousse »

Ginny grogna mais attrapa une poignée de biscuits et se mit à manger « Ils sont bons » Dit-elle « Bon sang Pansy, tu cuisines vraiment bien »

« Ravie que tu le penses »

Ginny regarda la vaisselle qui se nettoyait toute seule et demanda « C'est votre œuvre ça aussi? »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée avec les sorts domestiques » Dit Hermione

« Moi non plus » Admit Susan

« C'est ennuyeux » Hannah semblait un peu coupable « Je sais que c'est utile mais... »

« C'est mieux que de faire la vaisselle à la main » Dit Pansy « A la maison, les elfes me disaient que je devais nettoyer derrière moi, et comme le chocolat salit beaucoup, j'ai trouvé un livre, je me suis entraînée et maintenant je peux nettoyer presque tout » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son uniforme qui était couvert de farine et une tache sèche de pâte où elle avait frotté ses mains « La lessive aussi. Je peux rendre les blancs plus blancs que n'importe quelle femme au foyer »

Ginny secoua la tête et la regard d'un air admiratif « Je suis nulle pour tout ça » Se désola-t-elle « Il va falloir que tu me montres comment rendre mes chaussettes blanches vraiment blanches car elles sortent toujours beiges de la lessive»

« Il faut jeter un sort de soleil » Récita Pansy « Le soleil blanchit naturellement les blancs mais tu peux le simuler avec le sort _Sol Lucet »_ Elle regarda Ginny avec perplexité « Tu mère ne fait pas ce genre de choses ? Tu devrais lui demander »

Ginny fit une grimace « Je ne préfère pas » Elle s'approcha de l'assiette et attrapa un autre biscuit qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche « Elle a ses opinions, et je veux dire je l'aime bien sur, mais elle pense déjà que je dois me marier juste après mon diplôme et me mettre à pondre des bébés pour Harry. Alors s je lui pose une question sur la lessive, elle m'en parlera pendant des heures »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait pour Drago et toi ? » Demanda Hermione

« Tu veux dire du fait qu'on a volé quelques fois ensembles, qu'on est potes et que je ne pense pas qu'il soit le diable incarné ? »

« Oui » Hermione retint son souffle

« Mon dieu non ! » S'exclama Ginny « Tous les Serpentards sont diaboliques, lui plus que les autres et j'aurais droit à un sacré sermon » Elle secoua la tête « Il y a la bravoure et il y a la stupidité »

« Tu deviendra bientôt une Serpentard » Se Félicita Pansy « Tu es vraiment pragmatique »

« Ou vraiment gentille » Dit Hannah « Tu essaye de le protéger pour que ta mère ne soit pas encore plus partiale en cours qu'elle ne l'est déjà » Elle eu un sourire en coin « C'est très Poufsouffle » Susan hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« Je pense que c'est malin » Contredit Padma avec un petit sourire « Serdaigle »


	60. Jour de la reconstruction 1 sur 6

Hermione marchait péniblement dans son pull épais dans la fraîcheur pour aller voir le stand que les garçons avaient fabriqué. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne se destinent pas à la construction, car la frêle structure en bois semblait prête à tomber à tout moment. Il ressemblait plutôt à un petit rectangle avec une pancarte publicitaire qui annonçait la vente de 'roux' et il y avait ne petite étagère sur laquelle poser la marchandise. Il n'y avait même pas assez de place pour y poser un quart de ce que Pansy leur avait fait préparer.

« Roux? » Drago regarda Drago et soupira

« Théo l'a fait » Il avait essayé d'avoir l'air rongé par la culpabilité « On avait pas assez de place pour écrire biscuits au sucre »

« Hum » Drago passa ses bras autour d'elle et enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux tandis que Pansy arrivait du château, des plateaux de biscuits qui flottaient derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le stand et elle se mit à ricaner.

« J'espère que les gens n'essayeront pas d'acheter Andy » Dit Pansy « Et il n'est pas assez grand » Elle fit le tour du stand et regarda derrière le petit comptoir à la recherche d'un endroit où poser une autre étagère « C'est ce que vous avez réussi à faire de mieux ? » Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione et soupira. Quand Hannah et Susan arrivèrent, elles jetèrent un coup d'œil désapprobateur et en un instant lancèrent des sorts de métamorphose pour ajouter une table pour les biscuits en trop et lancèrent un sort pour réchauffer la petite cahute qui état glacée. Ils se relaxèrent tous et Pansy secoua ses cheveux avant de se mettre à sortir les boites « Bienvenue en enfer tout le monde. Drago, quoi qu'il se passe tu ne dois pas laisser ma mère parler à tes parents de quoique ce soit »

Drago grogna, ses bras toujours autour d'Hermione, et Pansy baissa le menton et lui lança un regard résolu « Je le pense, rien du tout »

« Andy ? » Demanda Hermione « Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait acheter Andy ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait traîner avec nous » Lui apprit Pansy « Apparemment, les Gryffondors font un stand pour apprendre à construire des abris pour les oiseaux, et il a peur des oiseaux »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Hannah « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'écris pas un journal »

« Il y a une première fois à tout » Dit Susan

Pansy s'affaira à arranger les paquets de biscuits et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise « Alors Susan, il est comment ce nouveau copain ? C'est le combien, deuxième ? Troisième cette année ? »

« On est pas toutes destinées à devenir vieilles filles parce que tout le monde nous déteste » Rétorqua-t-elle « Certains d'entre nous sont populaires »

Théo arriva à grand pas derrière le groupe « Padma va être en retard. Neville et la sont en train de discuter de plantes, et quand je suis parti, ils se disputaient sur le nombre de curry qu'une personne raisonnable devait avoir sous la main »

« Donc tu as mangé avec Neville » Releva Pansy

« Et Padma » Ajouta Théo « Tu aimes notre stand ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la structure ridicule. « Au moins les gens auront pitié de nous et nous prendrons quelque chose » Dit Pansy. « Je suppose que c'est une approche comme une autre » Elle fit signe au deuxième année qui se dirigeait vers eux sans être sur d'être le bienvenu. On va utiliser ce petit enfant abandonné comme élément de décor ce sera super »

« Quand est-ce que les gens arrivent ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle était restée silencieuse jusque la, appuyée contre Drago et occupée à écouter ces plaisantins.

« Le jour des parents » Dit Susan « Une super idée pour une école remplie d'orphelins de guerre. On dirait qu'ils se sont réunis et qu'ils se sont demandé 'Quelle est la chose la plus cruelle qu'on pourrait faire ?' »

« Ils n'y ont pas pensé » Dit Théo « Ou ils s'en fichent » Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre et Susan hocha la tête, un geste stupide qui montrait leur histoire « Ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas de... visiteurs peuvent rester ici pas vrai ? »

« Bien sur » Répondit Hermione « Ça ira »

Drago laissa échapper un son inconfortable et Hermione lui murmura « Je sais que tu dois y aller et être un bon fils »

« Ce n'est pas ça » Il semblait hésitant « J'ai promis à Andy que j'irai le voir voler pendant les jeux »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme qui s'était éraflé un orteil dans l'herbe. Celui-ci s'adressa à Drago « Je comprendrais si tu ne peux pas. Mon père est moldu, et ma mère... elle est morte, et il ne peut même pas voir le château mais... »

« Non » Le coupa Hermione « Drago va venir te voir »

« Je prendrais soin d'elle pendant que tu sera parti » Promis Théo « Ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Ça va aller » Confirma Hermione « On va vendre les biscuits, ce sera bien »

 **Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, une petite pensée particulière pour les guest qui me laissent des reviews mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé, donc merci et a plus tard !**


	61. Jour de la reconstruction 2 sur 6

Bien sur, c'était tout sauf bien.

Ils vendirent des biscuits, profitèrent de la chaleur de ce jour d'automne et se taquinèrent l'un l'autre. Molly et Arthur Weasley passèrent près d'eux, et Arthur allait s'arrêter pour leur dire bonjour, mais Molly émit un son si bien qu'il se dépêcha de la rattraper en envoyant un regard d'excuses à Hermione et au reste du groupe. Susan roula des yeux en voyant cela et Hannah fit tambouriner ses doigts sur le stand en signe de désapprobation évident.

Théo commença à faire faire des exercices de deuxième et troisième année à Andy et il découvrit que le garçon était prodigieusement doué en métamorphose et particulièrement sans espoir dans tout le reste « Comment tu peux lancer des sorts de métamorphose de cinquième année et galérer à faire flotter cette foutue plume » S'exclama-t-il en faisant semblant de s'arracher les cheveux tandis qu'un couple passait devant eux.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient laissé revenir les enfants des mangemorts » Siffla la femme en regardant Drago et ses cheveux pales reconnaissables.

« Ils auraient du tous les envoyer a Azkaban » Renchérit son mari. Il avait le ton prétentieux d'un homme qui a l'habitude que tout le monde acquiesce à tout ce qu'il dit. Hermione pouvait parfaitement les imaginer, lui et son épouse à des dîners chez des amis, chacun un verre de vin à la main s'accorder sur le fait qu'ils payent trop cher car ils ne veulent qu'on pense qu'ils achètent des bouteilles bon marché.

Pour sa part, elle préférait le chocolat chaud.

Théo baissa le bras et recula d'un pas tandis que Drago et Pansy se figèrent. Hannah se plaça devant Drago, Padma qui en effet était arrivée tard traîna Neville et ils se mirent devant Pansy et Susan se plaça de sorte à cacher Théo aux adultes. Neville allait reculer d'un pas mais Hermione passa une main sur son épaule avant de sortir du petit stand pour aller tendre la main à la femme « Ravie de vous rencontrer » Dit-elle « Je suis Hermione Granger »

La femme avait la mine réjouie d'un enfant devant un stand de bonbons « L'amie de Harry Potter » Elle criait presque de joie.

« Alors » Dit Hermione « Qu'avez vous fait pendant la guerre ? Vous avez travaillé pour l'Ordre ? Vous avez combattu Voldemort en secret ? »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux quand elle utilisa ce nom et ne répondirent pas tout de suite. L'homme prit enfin la parole d'un ton crispé « On essayait de se mêler de nos affaires »

Hermione hocha la tête « C'est compréhensible, c'était une époque effrayante »

Le couple sembla se détendre. C'était une erreur.

« Je n'ai pas eu cette option bien sur » Reprit-elle « Certains de nous étaient tirés au combat, qu'on le veuille ou non »

« Vous avez été si courageuse » S'épancha la femme.

« Tout comme Drago » Il y eut un silence absolu « Tout comme Drago et tout comme Théodore. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient dans le camp adverse mais ils étaient tout autant effrayés que moi, il essayaient de gérer avec des problèmes qui n'auraient jamais du être les leurs. Et vous, vous vous êtes cachés dans votre maison pour essayer d'éviter d'attirer l'attention ? » Elle avança d'un pas vers l'homme, bien trop près de lui, et elle vit qu'il résista pour ne pas reculer d'un pas lui aussi « Voldemort était dans la maison de Drago. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait devoir faire pour protéger sa famille, et comme beaucoup de monde, il a découvert que les âneries qu'il croyait quand il avait onze ans et douze ans et treize ans étaient juste... des âneries. Seulement la plupart de nous n'a jamais eu la vie de ses parents qui rentrait en compte ni même Voldemort assis dans notre salle à manger avec son serpent géant »

Le regard dédaigneux qu'elle leur jeta en leur crachant presque le nom de ce monstre à la figure sembla énerver la femme, elle commença à leur parler d'une voix mielleuse mais assassine

« Oui, c'est très gentil de ta part de défendre ton petit ami ma chère » Commença-t-elle « Bien sur, je ne crois pas qu'il t'ai lancé le sortilège de l'imperium, contrairement à la gazette, mais un beau garçon avec une histoire triste, ça fonctionne aussi bien qu'un sort. Profite de ta petite romance, mais c'est toujours un mangemort, un puriste du sang. Je suis sure qu'il ne t'a même pas présenté à ses parents, et il ne le fera jamais car tu n'es qu'une née moldue pour lui comme pour eux »

Hermione inspira profondément et se mit à trembler. Théo avança d'un pas, reconnaissant les signes d'une attaque de panique imminente, et Pansy s'accroupit et siffla « Où est son sac ? » Tandis qu'elle finissait par trouver la petite fiole de philtre de paix.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison » Continua la femme « La précieuse famille pour laquelle ton galant a commit ses crimes ne voudra même pas reconnaître ton existence »

« Hermione »

Hermione vite volte face, se sentant comme si elle était dans un tunnel rempli de brouillard, et vit une petit blonde très bien habillée qui lui souriait.

« Je suis très contente de te voir » Dit Narcissa Malefoy.

 **Et voilà petite fin de chapitre sadique lol cette journée de la reconstruction s'étendra sur 6 chapitres au total, c'est loin d'être fini ! Bonne soirée**


	62. Jour de la reconstruction 3 sur 6

« Maman » Drago, toujours caché par la Poufsouffle avança d'un pas et vint se placer à ses cotés.

« Drago » Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras d'une prise d'acier mais une tendresse inconsciente sur la visage « Je suis désolée d'être en retard. Quatre petites filles m'ont arrêté pour m'expliquer l'importance des jeux en détail. J'ai du leur promettre que j'irai les encourager plus tard » Elle se tourna vers Hermione « Vous avez l'air en forme »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire « Vous aussi Mrs Malefoy, vous êtes resplendissante comme toujours »

« Elle est charmante » Dit celle ci « Si polie, mais je crois que je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Narcissa »

« Bien sur » Répondit Hermione « Narcissa »

Narcissa se tourna ensuite vers le couple qui n'avait rien dit durant cet échange mais qui avait pincé les lèvres de dédain naturel de la bourgeoisie pour l'aristocratie. « Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, je suis Narcissa Malefoy »

« Nous savons qui vous êtes » Dit le mari.

« Nous savons tout de vous » Renchérit la femme.

« Oh j'en doute » Annonça Hermione « Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Harry Potter mon meilleur ami et l'homme a qui a fait en sorte de nous débarrasser de Voldemort à témoigné en faveur des Malefoy ? Certainement pas parce qu'il est ami avec Drago »

Drago ne put retenir un ricanement, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de sa mère. Hermione avait remarqué que la femme blonde n'avait pas réagi à l'usage du nom 'Voldemort' si ce n'est un petit battement de sourcils. Impressionnant de la part d'une femme qui avait supporté sa présence dans sa maison pendant de très longs mois. Hermione doutait que Voldemort eut été un bon invité. Elle connaissait le Drago qui gardait un masque devant tout le monde et elle avait aussi vu sa vraie réaction lorsqu'il avait entendu ce nom. Il dévoilait des horreurs sans même dire un mot.

« Tout le monde sait que Harry Potter est trop gentil pour son propre bien » Bafouilla l'homme.

« Harry ? » Hermione laissa échapper un rire « Je le connais mieux que presque tout le monde et je peux vous assurer qu'il a eu des grands moments » Et voulait se lécher les lèvres et éviscérer l'homme « Harry a témoigne pour les Malefoy parce que si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas menti à son sujet, menti à un homme à lequel elle était liée et dont vous ne supportez pas le nom, si elle n'avait pas fait tout ça notre monde serait en ruine. Cette femme a eu la jugeote de vous sauver »

Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers la femme trompeusement fragile « Est ce que vous voulez acheter un biscuit au sucre roux Narcissa ? Les profits serviront à construire un mémorial pour les étudiants qui sont morts pendant la deuxième guerre des sorciers »

« Avec plaisir » Elle sortit un tas de gallions qui auraient suffit à acheter tout leur stock. « J'aimerais quatre sacs s'il vous plaît » Elle jeta un regard en arrière en voyant Lucius utiliser sa canne de façon plus brutale qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant la guerre « Cinq sacs »

Drago regarda sa main d'un air incrédule « Tu n'aimes pas le sucre roux" «

Elle lui caressa la main « Je pourrais les donner aux petites filles. Elle étaient vraiment contentes de me dire à quel point tu étais romantique et à quel point tu es un bon camarade, elles te prennent pour exemple tu sais et elles ont utilisé une sacré technique pour le convaincre d'aller les voir voler. Et puis ton père a toujours aimé le sucre roux »

« On voudrait en prendre aussi » L homme n'avait pas bougé et entreprenait de fouiller ses poches.

« On ne veut pas de votre argent »

Hannah Abbott avait parlé. Elle s'appuya sur le stand en piteux état avant de changer d'avis en voyant qu'il était prêt à tomber « On est ici pour panser les blessures de la guerre »

« Et vous allez prendre son argent » Objecta la femme en pointant Narcissa du doigt.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on aura assez de monnaie » Dit Susan en regardant nerveusement à la pile de pièces en or

« Tu peux garder la monnaie » Dit Narcissa

« Ce sont des amoureux des mangemorts » Dit la femme en les regardant tour à tour « Je vois ce que cet endroit est devenu, je vois... »

« Allez vous faire foutre »

Susan renversa presque le stand dans sa hâte d'en sortir. « Partez » Siffla t elle « Ces connards ont tués ma famille pendant que vous étiez cachés chez vous comme des lâches »

La femme recula d'un pas mais Susan avança de telle sorte que la femme se retrouva contre son mari « J'ai tout perdu » Reprit Susan « Je me suis battu. Et après tout ça, si j'arrive à vendre des biscuits avec Théodore Nott et le considérer comme un être humain, vous pouvez soit faire pareil ou alors vous dégagez de ma vue » Elle inspira profondément. « Ma tante n'est pas morte pour que vous puissiez rester là à juger les gens qui ont souffert pendant la guerre »

« C'est pas grave Sue » Dit doucement Théo  
« Si c'est grave » Elle se tourna vers lui « Ça ne va pas du tout » Elle se mit à pleurer et le couple en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou « Ça n'ira jamais mieux » Théo cligna des yeux et avança vers elle, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Il la serra et lui murmura tout bas des paroles rassurantes en lui disant que tout finirait par aller mieux, que oui c'était affreux pour le moment mais qu'ils finiraient par retrouver leurs habitudes et qu'ils pourraient bientôt disputer des matchs d'échec en toute normalité.

Lucius regarda les deux jeunes sans faire de commentaire et dit « Narcissa nous avons un problème dont il faut nous occuper »

« "Quoi donc ? »" Demanda-t-elle.  
« Posy Parkinson est la et elle m'a repéré »

Le masque d'indifférence de Narcissa que les étudiants n'avaient pas pu ébranler se craqua une seconde et elle murmura « Que cette femme soit maudite »


	63. Jour de la reconstruction 4 sur 6

L'avertissement de l'arrivée prochaine de Posy Parkinson fit chuinter Pansy « Sauvez-vous » Elle partit en courant presque. Drago regarda chacun d'entre eux avec désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole « Peut-être que c'est le bon moment pour aller voir Andy voler ? » Drago disparut sans avoir besoin d'un encouragement supplémentaire, le petit garçon roux derrière lui.

« Je ne comprends pas » Entendirent-ils Andy demander tandis que Drago avançait à grand pas «Pourquoi est-elle si terrible ? »

« Elle veut que j'épouse Pansy » Répondit Drago

« Mais tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de... » Ils étaient désormais hors de portée de leurs oreilles.

Hermione retourna dans le stand de biscuits avec Hannah tandis que Susan et Théo essayaient de se remettre de leurs émotions après que Susan se soit effondrée. Susan renifla, essuya ses yeux et essaya de se cacher des Malefoy qui prétendaient tout deux de ne rien avoir remarqué « Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas faire un tour tous les deux ? » Proposa Padma à Théo et Susan « On a pas vraiment besoin de tout ce monde pour un seul stand »

« Vas-y » Encouragea Hannah en leur faisant signe, et Neville s'empressa de les rejoindre en murmurant qu'il avait une question à poser à Susan. Il ne restait donc plus que Padma, Hannah et Hermione, quand Hannah dit doucement « Je crois qu'on est sur le point d'avoir un billet au premier rang au jeu des rencontres des purs sang » Elle ouvrit un des paquets de biscuits, le tendit à Hermione qui en prit un, puis a Padma qui refusa puis se servit « Ils sont tellement bons » Dit-elle la bouche pleine « Elle a beau être ce qu'elle est, Pansy est une super cuisinière »

« Chut ! » Murmura Padma « On entendra rien si vous parlez »

Elles virent une femme effroyablement enjouée perchée sur des talons hauts qui avançait à petit pas vers les Malefoy. Elle avait chargé ses poignets de bracelets massifs, et au moins une demi douzaine de long colliers dorés retombaient devant son haut moulant. Pour finir, une paire de lunettes de soleils géantes était posé sur sa tête « Posy » Salua Narcissa « Quelle surprise de te voir ici »

« Est-ce que je manquerais une occasion de rendre visite à mon bébé à l'école ? » Demanda inutilement Posy Parkinson sans même vérifier si Pansy était dans les parages « Ils grandissent tellement vite n'est-ce pas, et c'est une fille tellement gentille »

« Drago nous en a toujours parlé en très bons termes » Dit Lucius en s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne « J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle allait ouvrir un commerce avec Millicent Bulstrode ? »

Posy agita la main, ses longs ongles brillaient au soleil couchant « Oh, quelle idée idiote. Je suis sure qu'une fois que l'école sera terminée, elle oubliera ces idioties et prendra ses responsabilités »

« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne idée en fait » Dit Narcissa «Je voulais lui proposer de m'envoyer une offre d'affaire . J'aime beaucoup soutenir les jeunes femmes »

« Elle pourrait peut-être vous l'apporter en personne » Suggéra Posy d'un air faussement effarouché. Padma ricana derrière sa main. Hannah lui donna un coup dans la cheville pour la faire taire « Comme ça vous pourrez voir par vous même à quel point elle est charmante. Je suis sure que Drago et elle... »

« Oh Drago n'a pas le temps pour démarrer un petit commerce » Interrompit Lucius « Et on m'a dit que trop de cuisiniers sur le bouillon l'altèrent. Non, une fois qu'il sera diplômé, il devra s'occuper de la gestion de la fortune des Malefoy »

« Peut être que Pansy... »

« Et puis j'aime lire les offres dans l'intimité » Reprit Lucius « Tu es pareille, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » Narcissa hocha la tête « Ça me laisse le temps de trouver des questions, de préparer une liste de suggestions. Ce n'est pas une invitation à boire le thé, mais nous sommes toujours contents de voir ta fille » Il se tourna vers Narcissa comme s'il lui prenait une idée « Peut-être que pendant les vacances de Pâques on pourrait organiser un bal pour les sixième et septième années ? »

« Quelle idée fabuleuse » Acquiesça Narcissa « Drago et sa petite amie pourraient ouvrir le bal » Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui essayait de se rendre invisible « Est-ce que vous seriez partante ma chère ? »

Posy Parkinson se tourna vers les trois fille comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois « Hermione Granger ? » dit-elle d'un ton incrédule « J'ai lu à ce sujet dans la gazette. Je n'y croyais pas bien sur. Drago sait qu'il doit conserver son héritage et il ne... Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment approuver ça ? »

 **Et voilà vous avez enfin fait la connaissance de la mère de Pansy ! Je ne serai pas chez moi à partir de demain jusque lundi, mais j'aurais mon PC avec moi donc je vais continuer à poster peut être un peu moins ! Bonne soirée à tous**


	64. Jour de la reconstruction 5 sur 6

Quand Posy Parkinson demanda aux Malefoy si ils cautionnaient la relation de Drago avec Hermione, il y eut un silence affreux. Hannah inspira profondément, se préparant à déverser un torrent d'insultes sur la femme, mais Lucius Malefoy la prit de court.

« Nous ne trouvons pas que ce soit nécessaire d'arranger les relations de notre enfant » Dit-il « Ce garçon est parfaitement capable d'arranger sa vie personnelle lui même » Il sourit et se tourna vers Narcissa « Je crois me rappeler que tu m'a promis de me présenter le nouveau membre de la très estimée maison Serpentard » Dit-il « Je suis sur qu'il sont très impatients de nous rencontrer »

« Posy » Dit Narcissa « Ce fut toujours aussi plaisant de te voir » Le couple se retourna et disparut bras dessus dessous en laissant Posy toute seule, une main sur la hanche. Elle lança un regard furieux vers les trois filles qui tenaient le stand et partit comme une furie.

« Wow » Fit Padma une fois qu'elle fut partie « Je crois que maintenant je comprends un peu Pansy »

« Exactement » Hannah était sidérée.

Elles n'osèrent pas bouger, et se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire quand elles entendirent une voix grave « Roux ? » La voix était estomaquée « C'est censé être une blague ? » Hermione soupira et Padma lui lança un regard inquiet tandis que Ron s'avançait vers eux, Harry et Ginny sur les talons. Les cheveux de Ginny étaient ébouriffés, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Même les cheveux de Harry étaient encore moins disciplinés que d'ordinaire et il ne fallait un ASPIC en runes pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux.

« Ooh » Dit Ginny « Ceux-ci sont tellement bons, j'en ai mangés quelque uns qui étaient cassés et qui sortaient du four » Elle fourra la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de monnaie.

« C'est pour nous » Offrit Hannah « De toute façon, tu es pratiquement une huitième année à titre honorifique »

« Et en plus, Narcissa Malefoy nous a donné de quoi acheter le tout et n'a prit que cinq sachets » Renchérit Padma.

« Elle essayait de se racheter une conduite » Lança Ron sans refuser le sachet gratuit que lui tendit Hannah « Ils sont bons » Ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine « Qui les a fait ? »

« Pansy » Dit Hermione le plus doucement possible.

Ron cracha presque son biscuit par terre « Parkinson ? » Il était hébété.

« Celle là même » Répondit Padma « Tu veux qu'on vous laisse seuls pendant que tu t'excuses ? »

Ron lui lança un regard confus « Pendant que je fais quoi? »

« Des excuses » Répéta Hannah « Pour avoir calomnié ton amie dans la presse » Elle lui lança un sourire qui n'aurait pas eu l'air déplacé sur le visage de Narcissa Malefoy « Je suis sure que c'est ce que tu vas faire puisque tu as été affreusement méchant » Ils pouvaient tous entendre le son des premières années qui criaient de joie au loin sur le terrain de Quidditch tandis qu'ils attendaient la réponse de Ron.

« Désolé » Murmura-t-il enfin.

Harry lui lança un regard écœuré « Désolé » Dit-il en imitant Ron « Tu t'es comporté comme un connard Ron, je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu voulais venir, pour lui dire à quel point tu as déconné et pour t'excuser »

« Tu voulais venir pour rouler des pelles à ma sœur »

« Ouais » Répondit Harry « Pardonne moi si je suis plus intéressé par le fait de voir Ginny que de t'écouter bouder encore une fois » Il avança vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue « Tu m'as manqué. Merci pour les hiboux. Ginny et toi vous m'aidez à ne pas perdre la tête pendant cette année d'entraînements »

« A chaque fois que je lis tes lettres, je suis contente d'avoir dit non à Kingsley » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Oui et bien les sympathisants des mangemorts ne sont pas les bienvenus » Dit Ron

Hermione se tourna vers lui et Ginny lui dit d'un ton bas et dangereux « Tu n'insinues quand même pas que tout ceux qui sont amis avec Malefoy sont... »

« Si » Coupa Ron en bombant le torse « Au cas ou vous auriez oublié, Malefoy à failli me tuer »

« Tu es plus contrarié à propos de ça que tu ne l'a jamais été quand Tom Jedusor à failli me tuer moi » Dit Ginny de plus en plus contrariée « Voldemort avait menacé ses parents. Ils était coincé et tu as fini par t'en sortir, on a tous fait des choses horribles quand Voldemort tirait les ficelles, toi et moi compris Mr Je-ne-peux-plus-supporter-cette-chasse-aux-horcruxes »

« Ginny.. » Commença-t-il tandis qu'elle haussait le ton

« Drago est mon ami maintenant, donc si tu veux zapper tout ceux qui... Tu vas devoir m'oublier » Elle lança un dernier regard à son frère et partit vers le terrain aussi vite que possible.

Harry déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue d'Hermione « Je te verrais plus tard. Je t'adore »

« Je t'adore aussi » Il suivit Ginny vers le terrain.

Ron lui lança un regarde impénétrable et les suivit tous les deux sans ajouter aucun mot.


	65. Jour de la reconstruction 6 sur 6

Drago revint au stand après avoir passé le repas avec ses semblait plus bruyant, plus présent. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins habitués à cette version sombre et silencieuse de Drago Malefoy, et le paon vaniteux qui se pavanait, un balai au dessus la tête ressemblait beaucoup plus au garçon qu'ils avaient connu toutes ces années.

« Ce balai » Dit-il « Est-ce que tu peux y croire ? »

Hermione regarda le balai « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour moi ça ressemble à un balai normal » Annonça Padma « Instable, inconfortable et indésirable »

Hermione sourit en entendant les arguments anti-balais, et probablement sur le vol aussi, de la jeune fille qu'elle partageait totalement.

Drago souffla « Ce balai est incompétent »

« J'ai ces souvenirs bizarres qui remontent, de toi et Harry et vos stupides combats de 'qui a le meilleur balai' quand on avait onze ou douze ans » Dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas rire « Si je n'étais pas sure de moi, je dirais que l'obsession de deux garçons pour un symbole phallique pourrait être... »

« Ha ha ha » Coupa-t-il « Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par Potter ou par son balai. Je veux juste son balai actuel, et je ne parle pas au sens figuré. » Il secoua le balai qu'il tenait devant Hermione « Aucun enfant ne devrait voler sur un balai comme ça ! Regarde le ! »

Hermione repoussa le balai et roula des yeux « On a pas tous les moyens d'investir dans un nouveau balai tous les trois mois. Drago, pour moi il ressemble aux autres balais de l'école »

« Exactement » Dit-il d'un air triomphant tandis qu'Hermione et Padma se regardaient en coin « C'est le balai d'Andy »

« Tu sais de quoi il parle ? » Demanda Hermione a Hannah d'un murmure. L'autre fille secoua la tête.

« Andy » Répéta Drago comme s'il parlait a des idiots « Notre Andy »

« Je sais qui est Andy » Répondit Hermione « Et il a un balai, c'est bien non ? »

« Pas quand c'est ce balai » Drago le secoua de nouveau « C'est un modèle complètement dépassé, ils n'a pas les nouveaux sorts de matelassage, il atteint à peine 50 miles par heure et il vire très mal. C'est un très mauvais balai. Je l'ai mis sur le mien... »

« Attends » Hermione leva la main « Tu as mis un gamin de douze ans sur cette machine de la mort que tu appelle balai ? »

« Il allait bien Hermione » Drago fit un son exagéré qui traduisait son dédain pour quiconque n'aimait pas voler « Ne fais pas ta fille »

« Je te défie de répéter ça devant Ginny »

« Très bien » Corrigea-t-il « Ne fais pas ta vieille peau. Peut importe. Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, il allait même plus que bien. Il aurait pu intégrer l'équipe s'il avait un balai décent, mais au lieu il se coltinait ce truc de merde. » Il jeta le balai par terre et tapa du pied dedans « C'est pas juste pour le petit. Juste parce que son père est moldu, il se retrouve avec cette saleté »

Hannah se tourna pour essayer de dissimuler le sourire naissant sur son visage, et Hermione déplaça le balai derrière le stand pour que Drago arrête son caprice. Ce fut la sage Padma qui aborda le sujet que les autres n'osaient pas « Alors tu comptes lui acheter un meilleur balai ou continuer à te plaindre à propos de celui-ci ? »

« Je l'ai déjà commandé » Répondit-il.

Son arrogance et sa bravade masquaient l'inquiétude de s'être peut être un peu emballé, et il était possible qu'après l'immonde conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère au dîner, il ait besoin de faire quelque chose d'extravagant pour se sentir mieux. Après cette conversation, il était retourné dans sa chambre et avait fait ce qu'il avait promis de ne plus jamais faire, mais en le faisant, il avait aperçu le catalogue de balai et avait eu une idée. Après s'être nettoyé et envoyé la commande, il avait un peu douté de lui même. Mais en voyant Hermione lui sourire quand il avait annoncé avoir acheté un nouveau balai au Gryffondor, il s'était détendu et lui avait sourit

« Il va l'adorer » Dit Hermione « Il sera encore plus fan de toi »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça, simplement ce n'était pas juste » Répondit-il « Mettre un garçon aussi talentueux sur un balai de merde »

« Hé bien » Dit Hannah « Je crois qu'on a fini. J'en ai assez du jour de la reconstruction. L'école est censée détruire nos stands, donc on a juste a remporter les restes et les manger »

« Bonne idée » Approuva Hermione « Je ne dirais pas non à une après midi à fourrer des roux dans bouche »

Drago haussa un sourcils

« Hé » Rétorqua-t-elle « C'est vous trois qui avez peint le stand, pas moi »

« En parlant de nos trois garçons, où sont Théo et Neville ? » Interrogea Padma.

« On ne les a pas vu de la journée » Répondit Hermione « Depuis qu'ils ont partis avec Susan pour éviter la mère de Pansy »

« Mmm » Dut tout ce que Drago répondit.


	66. Chapter 66

Drago recula les cheveux d'Hermione et fit glisser son nez le long du cou de la jeune fille avant d'y déposer délicatement quelques baisers « Je suis si contente qu'on ai survécu à cette journée » Murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le coté pour qu'il ai plus de facilité à accéder à sa nuque.

« Mmm » Acquiesça-t-il. Il ne voulait pas du tout parler du jour de la reconstruction. Ça n'avait pas été aussi affreux qu'il l'avait redouté mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait passé un bon moment.

« Ta mère à parlé d'un bal de Pâques à la mère de Pansy » Dit-elle tandis que Drago s'appliquait à enlever les boutons de son gilet sans retirer sa bouche de son cou « Elle a dit que je serais invitée »

Drago se redressa aussitôt « Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il « Quand ? »

En réalité ce que sa mère lui avait dit, c'était qu'elle comprenait parfaitement l'attirance qu'il pouvait éprouver pour 'cette fille Granger' et bien qu'il était bon pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un qui le défende comme ça à l'école, il devait faire attention à ne pas la laisser espérer plus qu'il ne pourrait lui donner. Narcissa lui avait que ce ne serait pas gentil compte tenu qu'elle le soutenait envers et contre tous. Il devait être doux « On a déjà des problèmes avec cette Mrs Parkinson qui se fait des idées à propos de toi et de sa fille » Lui avait-elle dit « Quand le moment sera venu, il faudra que tu te maries avec une femme appropriée, et une femme qui pourra te réhabiliter aux yeux de notre monde. Pansy, bien qu'elle soit gentille ne peut pas t'aider avec ce deuxième point et cette Granger ne peut pas t'aider avec le premier. Sa naissance Drago, sa famille. Non »

« Oui vraiment » Répondit Hermione « Je crois qu'elle voulait tenir tête à la même de Pansy et son idée de vous marier tous les deux mais... »

« Beurk » Coupa Drago « Ce serait un cauchemar d'avoir Pansy pour femme, elle ne la ferme jamais. Je veux dire, elle est chouette mais je ne pourrais pas vivre avec elle, dans la même maison, dans la même chambre. Beurk. Elle a besoin d'un dompteur de dragons qui pourra s'occuper d'elle »

Hermione rit, retira son pull et le mit de coté « Et donc je ne suis pas censée croire que cette soudaine acceptation de ta mère en public veut dire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas » Dit-il précautionneusement « Elle parle de manière codée tu sais. C'est une fille et une femme de politicien »

« Mmm » Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise « Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle était vraiment sincère » Admit-elle « Ça semblait atrocement...ouvert »

Drago ferma les yeux en profitant de la sensation des mains de la jeune fille contre sa peau pendant qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains sur lui « Tu es tellement... Je veux dire que tu est très mince, et... » Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de la cicatrice qu'il avait récolté de la part de Potter et de son Sectumsempra.

« Je sais » Dit-il « J'ai des marques partout »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire » Elle roula les yeux « Tu avais l'habitude de te pavaner, comme tu possédais le château tout entier. Tu es toujours aussi.. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda son torse « Charmant »

« Je n'étais pas charmant du tout » Objecta-t-il sans pouvoir arrêter le sourire en coin naissant sur son visage.

« Oh tu étais vraiment charmant » Répliqua-t-elle « Du moins de certaines façons » Elle se mit à tirer sur sa chemise pour la passer au dessus de ses épaules mais fut bloquée car elle ne l'avait pas ouverte. Elle rit d'elle même et entreprit de défaire les boutons. Drago se raidit, mais il était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement l'arrêter maintenant. Elle retira la chemise et fit courir ses doigts le long de son biceps avec appréciation « Les attrapeurs sont si élancés » Elle sourit « Qui aurait pu croire que tu avais des bras comme ça sous cette chemise ? »

Il mordit sa lèvre et vit que son sourire en coin était contagieux. Il pouvait toujours la distraire « Toi je suppose » Il posa ses mains sur son visage pour et l'approcha avant de l'embrasser avidement et de la coller totalement à lui et se préparer à la distraire avec enthousiasme « Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements » Drago haletait maintenant, il avait un besoin urgent de sentir sa peau contre la sienne « Comment ça se fait que je suis torse nu et que tu portes encore tout tes vêtements ? »

« Est-ce que la porte est fermée ? » Demanda-t-elle en commençant à retirer sa chemise, puis son soutien gorge

« Verrouillée, on ne peut pas nous entendre, la totale » Promit-il « En plus on est dans une salle de classe abandonnée au fond d'un long couloir poussiéreux où personne ne vient. On ne craint rien »

Il était sur le point de toucher la peau qu'il avait si gentiment dénudé quand elle vit sa marque et fronça les sourcils « Drago » Elle toucha une des lignes rouges toute fraîche « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Et voilà un petit chapitre dramione ça fait du bien ! Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs !


	67. Chapter 67

Drago retira brusquement son bras pour le mettre hors de portée de vue de la jeune femme et essaya de la reconcentrer sur leurs baisers « C'est rien » Murmura-t-il en embrassant la mâchoire de la Gryffondor « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes « On en était où ? »

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle s'assit et attrapa son bras entre ses deux mains et le plaça de façon à voir sa marque. Dès que Voldemort était mort, elle avait commencé à s'estomper, cette marque qui était autrefois noire et qui ressortait sur sa peau était maintenant grise et insipide. D'une certaine façon, maintenant elle ressemblait encore plus à la mort et la décadence qu'avant. Elle était barrée par une poignée de légères cicatrices qui avaient eu le temps de guérir et quatre cicatrices toutes fraîches. Hermione posa délicatement un doigt sur une des cicatrices fraîches et après un moment le retira « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle répondit aussitôt à sa propre question « C'est toi qui a fait ça »

Il tressaillit en entendant l'horreur dans sa voix

« Est-ce que Théo est au courant ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna à moitié, retirant son bras de son emprise. Elle le laissa faire trop facilement. « Non je n'ai pas sorti mon couteau pour en discuter après » Répondit-il « De même qu'on a jamais parlé de son problème avec l'alcool »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle « Drago pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais ça ? » Elle haussa la voix « On a tous assez souffert. Tu as assez souffert ! Pourquoi te blesser ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ça m'aide, d'accord ? » Drago avait crié et Hermione recula d'un pas « C'est tordu et je sais que ça ne devrait pas m'aider mais c'est le cas » Il s'assit sur une chaise non loin et reprit plus calmement. « Parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me déteste, comme si je n'arriverais jamais à rien faire de bien comme si je polluais leur espace. Du coup, je suis en colère. Je me déteste et ça m'énerve que tout le monde me voie en train de sombrer, et tout ça d'un coup j'ai l'impression d'être surchargé et ça m'aide »

Il inspira profondément et pensa au couteau dans son tiroir « Ça m'aide » Répéta-t-il « Je ne suis pas... Je suis prudent, je ne veux pas me suicider ou faire une bêtise » Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains « Parfois j'en ai besoin c'est tout. Ça m'aide à tout oublier, tout est plus simple. Et oui, après je regarde ces cicatrices et je me trouve pathétique. Qui ferait ça ? Qui se coupe lui même avec un couteau ? C'est tordu et mal et je le fais... mais ça me soulage. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas et j'essaye de ne pas le faire mais c'est plus fort que moi »

« Je ne comprends pas » Hermione lui tendit une main « Aides moi à comprendre »

« C'est déjà le cas » Répondit-il « Tu as des crises de panique et Théo essaye de se saouler à mort. Je soupçonne Ginny d'essayer d'avoir un accident mortel quand elle vole. Tout ça c'est... »

« Pareil » Compléta-t-elle. Elle serra ses doigts et il en fit de même désespérément.

« Tu me détestes » Énonça-t-il.

« Drago » Elle semblait choquée « Bien sur que non, je ne pourrais pas » Elle inspira « Est-ce que ça t'aiderait de venir me voir au lieu de faire ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Peut-être. Je ne veux pas être un boulet, c'est pas grand chose »

Elle retourna sa main et dessina des cercles dans sa paume avec ses doigts « C'est quelque chose pour moi » Dit-elle doucement « Si ça peut t'aider, ne pense pas que tout le monde s'en fout, pour moi c'est... Je voudrais t'aider comme tu m'aides quand j'ai mes crises de panique »

« Je ne veux pas être... Je ne suis pas un projet » Dit Drago « Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison »

« Parce que je ne peux pas tenir à toi ? » Demanda-t-elle « Pas comme un projet, mais pour toi ? Comme tu tiens à moi ? »

« Je crois que tu ne tiens pas à moi comme moi je tiens à toi » Il détourna le regard.

« Je crois que tu te trompes »

« Je me sens inutile » Dit-il « Comme si je ne pouvais pas... Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi » Il chercha ses yeux, le regard empli de peur et de stress

« C'est la guerre, elle ne va a aucun de nous » Dit sagement Hermione.


	68. Chapter 68

Drago et Hermione restèrent dans la salle de classe verrouillée, toujours torses nu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione dise en frissonnant « J'ai froid »

Sans dire un mot, Drago lui tendit son soutien gorge et sa chemise et entreprit de remettre ses chaussures tandis qu'elle se redressait. Il remarqua qu'il avait une tache de saleté sur le coude. Il ne regarda pas Hermione tandis qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise avec un soin particulier, il remonta également ses manches pour cacher sa marque et les coupures.

« Drago » La voix d'Hermione semblait triste et il pouvait presque voir le son rebondir sur la fenêtre pour tomber par terre « Tu veux toujours... Ça ne change rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si ça ne change rien ? » Il ne la regardait toujours pas « Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Je suis si... Ça ne change rien ? »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son torse « J'espère que non. J'aimerais juste que tu viennes me voir quand tu sens que... Peut-être que ça t'aidera d'avoir de la compagnie »

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai » Admit-il.

« Alors ne me le cache pas » Demanda-t-elle

« C'est tellement... »

« Tu es présent à chaque fois que je prends le philtre de paix » L'interrompit-elle « Est-ce que ça change ta façon de me voir ? »

« Non » Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux « Rien ne pourrait faire ça »

« Et bien c'est pareil pour moi »

Il affirma sa prise sur la jeune fille et répondit « J'essayerai »

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment et Hermione reprit « Tu crois qu'on devrait parler à Théodore de son problème de boisson? »

Drago soupira et s'appuya contre elle. Il savaient qu'ils devaient le faire, mais s'il redoutait une conversation, c'était bien celle la « Je suppose » Répondit-il « Je te désigne »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sur une des vieilles tables en bois de la salle. Il se dit qu'il devrait laver son pantalon tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses cotés en collant la jambe à la sienne. Elle déposa une main, d'une façon décontractée qui ne leurra pas le jeune homme, sur son bras à l'endroit de sa marque, et il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer « Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps, je pense que ça devrait être toi »

« C'est toi la Gryffondor » Contra-t-il « Tu fais partie des courageux »

« Pas dernièrement non » Elle tourna les yeux vers son sac qui contenait ses potions contre l'anxiété.

Drago renifla. Après l'avoir vu dire à des parents prétentieux qui contestaient la présence d'enfants qui avaient commis l'horrible pêché d'avoir des mangemorts pour parents, le peu de crédit qu'elle accordait à son courage était presque risible « Plus que moi »

« Tu es revenu » Argumenta-t-elle « Je trouve que c'est très courageux »

« J'essayais de m'éloigner de ma mère » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre « J'imagine qu'elle peut être assez étouffante »

Il laissa échapper un rire « Oui on peut dire ça »

Hermione donna un petit coup à Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde « Tu sais déjà ou tu veux habiter quand tu auras ton diplôme ? » Il ne répondit pas mais elle sourit en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir et elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains « Je veux dire qu'on ne peux pas vivre avec tes parents. Ce serait bizarre même si c'est assez grand pour loger tout Poudlard »

« Et puis tu as été torturée là bas »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser du bien de ta maison » Dit-elle « Et puis je n'ai littéralement nulle part où aller. J'imagine qu'on pourrait prendre un appartement à Londres. Ou bien.. est-ce que tes parents te couperont les vivres si tu.. » Elle se tut.

Drago se pencha vers sa main et répondit « Il y a déjà tellement de comptes à mon nom que même si c'était le cas ça irait pour moi. Mais ils ne le feront pas. Je suis leur seul héritier et ça veut dire quelque chose pour eux. Et puis je suis de la famille. Et puis... Je sais qu'ils sont... Mais ils ne sont pas le genre de parents à me brûler sur la tapisserie parce qu'ils n'aiment pas mes choix en... » Il se stoppa brutalement et reprit « Non, ils ne me couperaient jamais les vivres, mais je devrais supporter quelques sermons »

« Je suis pauvre » Dit-elle « Tout l'argent de mes parents est parti dans leur déménagement et maintenant... »

« Ça ne fait » Coupa-t-il « Tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est ta jolie tête »

« Et mes cheveux touffus »

« Ouais » Il embrassa ses mains qui couvraient toujours son visage « On pourrait squatter chez Théo, en supposant qu'il veuille toujours traîner avec moi après la remise des diplômes. J'ai même une chambre au manoir Nott, j'y ai passé tellement de temps quand j'étais enfant »

« Maintenant tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est lui dire d'arrêter de boire » Annonça Hermione

« Je te désigne » Redit-il « Gryffondor »

« C'est injuste » Murmura-t-elle « Ce sont des a priori sur les maisons »

Drago rit « Peut être pas ce soir »

« Mais bientôt »

« Ouais »


	69. L'histoire du chat

« Parles moi du chat » Pansy but une nouvelle gorgée de la flasque de Théo et la tendit à Neville qui l'essuya avant de boire une grosse gorgée. Hermione était confuse et Pansy continua comme si elle parlait à un enfant qui n'était pas très intelligent « Le chat de Millie. Tu m'a dit qu'une fois que tu serais saoule je devrais te demander de me parler de son chat. Tu es bourrée, et je veux tout savoir »

« Oh » Lança Hermione avant de se mettre à rire et de s'allonger sur la ouverture qu'ils avaient posé sur le sol en pierre de la salle de classe où ils s'étaient installés. Ils évitaient le travail et les responsabilités maintenant que le jour de la reconstruction était passé, les équipes de Quidditch s'entraînaient et les révisions pour les ASPIC étaient devenus tellement courantes qu'ils les ignoraient. Elle fixa les poutres en bois du plafond et se demandait par où commencer « Tu te souviens de l'année où la chambre a été ouverte et qu'un basilic se baladait ? »

« Bizarrement, oui » Répondit Ginny du fond de la salle. Drago rit et elle se pencha pour le frapper sur le bras. Il se frotta à cet endroit mais ne dit rien.

« Nous, Harry Ron et moi, en pensait que l'héritier de Serpentard c'était Drago »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, ahuri qu'ils aient pu penser ça.

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de débiter tes conneries sur la pureté du sang » Dit-elle en bougeant la tête sur lui « Et je crois me rappeler que tu as dit que tu espérais que je serais la prochaine »

Drago murmura quelque chose qui ressembla à « Désolé pour ça »

« Tu avais douze ans et tu étais une andouille » Répondit-elle « J'ai dépassé tout ça. Mais on était tellement surs que c'était toi et on a, enfin plutôt j'ai eu une brillante idée. Pour moi la meilleure façon de prouver cette théorie c'était d'utiliser du polynectar et de prendre l'apparence de tes amis pour te faire cracher le morceau »

Le regard que lui lança Théo en disait long sur son opinion. Neville était plus intéressé par les détails « Comment vous avez eu le polynectar ? »

« Je l'ai préparé » Malgré toutes les années qui étaient passées, elle se sentait toujours aussi contente d'elle pour avoir réussi cet exploit « J'ai volé les ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue et je l'ai préparé dans les toilettes »

« Ça alors » Pansy était très impressionnée.

« Peut importe » Continua Hermione « Vous savez qu'il faut ajouter un morceau de la personne dont on veut prendre la forme, comme des cheveux. On a retiré des cheveu de Crabbe et Goyle et j'en avais prélevé un sur la robe de Millie et... »

Pansy se mit à rire « Tu n'as pas fait ça » Dit-il avec beaucoup de plaisir

« J'avais une queue » Répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas rire « Elle se secouait quand j'étais en colère, je ne pouvais pas la contrôler. J'avais aussi des oreilles Pansy, des grosses oreilles poilues »

« S'il te plaît dis moi que tu ronronnais » Supplia presque Théo « Oh oui s'il te plaît »

« Disons que pendant ma convalescence je n'étais pas assez joyeuse pour ronronner donc je ne suis pas sure »

Ginny se mit à rire « J'aurais voulu voir ça » Dit-elle « Quand tout le monde me réprimandait pour avoir été si stupide avec ce journal, j'aurais voulu pouvoir leur dire à quel point vous avez été bêtes vous aussi »

« Les gens t'ont traité d'idiote ? » Demanda Drago. Il caressait les cheveux d'Hermione comme si elle était un chat et elle se mit à faire semblant de ronronner, récoltant un ricanement de la part de Théo, mais Drago était étonné des révélations de Ginny.

« Oui, on me disait 'Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais faire confiance à quelque chose si tu ne peux pas voir son cerveau' et 'Mais à quoi tu pensais' Enfin ce genre de choses. Et après il n'en avaient plus que pour Harry, ils étaient au petits soins pour lui »Elle se pencha et attrapa la flasque que Neville tenait toujours « Comme d'habitude »

« Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux » Dit Pansy

« Bien sur » Répondit Ginny « Mais on ne serait pas ensemble si il aimait vraiment toute cette attention. Il déteste ça, il veut faire sa vie tranquillement en paix, et qu'on le laisse tranquille » Elle but une gorgée et se mit à tousser « Putain Théo c'est quoi ça ? Du feu liquide ou quoi ? »

« On appelle ça du whisky pour une raison »

« Il veut juste que Neville soit suffisamment bourré pour le suivre là haut » Dit Pansy.

Neville devint rouge brique et se mit à tousser lui aussi « J'aime les filles » Arriva-t-il à dire entre deux accès de toux

« Comment tu le sais? » Continua-t-elle « Tu as essayé ? » Elle s'allongea « Tu ne peux pas te décider tant que tu n'as pas essayé les deux »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Pansy » Murmura Théo en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Neville.

« Dans ce cas comment es-tu sure que tu es hétéro ? » Demanda Ginny « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le suis ? » Demanda Pansy d'un ton léger. Tous les gens présents la dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ricane « Bon d'accord, je suis hétéro. Mais Millie et moi, enfin vous savez.. »

« Non » Dit Drago « En fait je ne sais pas, peut être que tu pourrais m'expliquer plus en détail ? »

« Oh Hermione » Dit Pansy « Je suis désolée »


	70. Chapter 70

Le groupe de huitième année et Ginny avaient réquisitionné le bout de la table des Serpentards et prenaient le repas ensemble. La directrice McGonagall avait remarqué ce changement avec un petit sourire mais ne dit rien. Le jour de la reconstruction avait été couronné de succès par l'école et la gazette qui avait publié des photos du bâtiment réparé, ils avaient parlé de la communauté qui se reconstruisait et l'école avait amassé assez d'argent pour la construction du mémorial. Théo et Neville se présentèrent devant la table et demandèrent à l'unisson « On va a la bibliothèque ? »

Pansy ricana dans son bol de soupe et les deux garçons l'ignorèrent en parlant de réviser le cours de défense, ce mois ci c'était sur les créatures, et ils disparurent derrière la porte.

« Ils croient vraiment qu'ils nous ont berné ? »

« Laisse les tranquilles » Dit Hermione « Sinon ils vont être nerveux et ils vont déguerpir comme des lapins »

Hannah ne dit rien et continua à manger sa salade les yeux baissés.

« Alors » Hermione se tourna vers Drago « Est-ce que Andy a aimé son balai ? » Drago qui jusque là piochait dans son repas sans enthousiasme se ragaillardit et leur livra un long monologue en détaillant à quel point Andy avait été heureux. Il leur raconta également qu'il l'avait emmené s'entraîner deux fois, que le petit était très bon et il était persuadé que d'ici la fin de l'année il serait prêt à intégrer l'équipe l'année suivante « Il y aussi une fille qui vient à chaque fois. Elle ne me parle pas elle se contente de nous regarder dans son écharpe rouge et or tellement grosse que la tête de la fille à l'air d'être faite de laine »

Ginny toucha son bras « C'est probablement Sarida. Tu veux que je lui dise de vous laisser tranquille ? »

« Non » Répondit-il « Mais elle devrait prendre son balai la prochaine fois »

« On peut peut-être s'organiser » dit Ginny « Je viendrai aussi, elle se sentira peut-être plus à l'aise comme ça » Elle lança à Drago un sourire en coin « Après tout, c'est le moins que je puisse faire étant donné que tu entraînes des gamins à concourir contre ta propre maison » Drago lui lança un regard noir amusé « Je ramènerai Sarah et Trista et toutes les premières années de Serpentard » Dit-il « Après tout il faut faire travailler les lions aussi »

« Elle devront utiliser des balais de l'école » Dit Ginny en agitant sa baguette « Personne ne peut rien apprendre là dessus »

Drago grogna, sachant qu'elle avait probablement raison et Hermione se moqua de lui « Tu es si hargneux au Quidditch » Elle rit « Et si Sarah était plus une sorcière sensible comme Padma ou moi et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voler ? »

Drago fit un geste dramatique, comme si elle venait de le poignarder avant de se remettre à froncer les sourcils en regardant sa soupe verte. Il n'était pas très fan.

Susan regardait Padma qui semblait épuisée sur son siège et qui touillait sa soupe au brocolis avec sa cuillère d'un geste long et fatigué « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Susan « Tu n'a pris que trois bouchées de ta soupe et on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir »

« Je suis vraiment fatiguée » Admit Padma. Elle semblait un peu honteuse d'avouer la moindre faiblesse « Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir depuis... »

« Depuis ce stupide jour de la reconstruction » Interrompit Pansy « Moi aussi, c'était fou, nous laisser dehors toute la journée à vendre des merdes. Le ministère aurait pu financer ce mémorial »

« Je pense que c'était plutôt pour aider la communauté à se reconstruire » Dit doucement Hannah « Pas trop pour l'argent »

« Si par aider la communauté à se reconstruire tu veux dire les rendre malades oui » Dit-elle avec un ricanement « C'était stupide »

Susan observait toujours Padma « Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger » Elle avait l'air inquiète « Tu es très blanche. Je prendrais quelque chose de meilleur que ton truc verre et je te l'amènerai dans ta chambre »

Padma lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais objecta « Comment est-ce que tu rentreras ? » Demanda-t-elle « Le heurtoir... »

« Vous les Serdaigles » Dit Susan « Je lui expliquerai ce que je fais là et il me laissera entrer »

Padma semblait douter que ça fonctionne mais se leva tout de même « Merci j'apprécie » Dit-elle « Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça »

Susan repoussa sa propre soupe au brocolis « N'importe quoi serait mieux que ça. Je demanderais aux elfes de mettre quelque chose de coté. Végétarien c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça »

Ils la regardèrent partir. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Pansy dit « Végétarienne mon cul »

« Je sais » Dit Susan « Mais tu te vois la confronter à ce sujet ? »


	71. Chapter 71

Susan avait convaincu les elfes de lui préparer deux bols de curry indien et un peu de naan. Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune de Serdaigle pour l'aider à porter le plateau. Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées devant le grand heurtoir énigmatique, deux garçons qui avaient été sur le point d'entrer firent un sourire en coin en les voyant et firent un pas de côté.

« Les dames d'abord » Dit l'un d'eux  
« Si vous arrivez à rentrer » Dit l'autre en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "amis des mangemorts"

Susan leur lança un regard mauvais me ne répondit pas. Elle passa le plateau à Hermione et tapa le grand heurtoir contre la porte.

« Envers quels professeurs sommes nous ingrats peut importe la leçon apprise ? » Énonça le heurtoir

« On apprends la gentillesse auprès des méchants et la tolérance auprès des intolérants » Dit Susan d'une voix claire.

« Une réponse excellente » Le heurtoir se tut et la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Avant que les deux garçons puissent rentrer, la porte se referma violemment et ils entendirent le heurtoir leur demander « Qu'est ce qui permet aux sourds d'entendre et aux aveugles de voir ? »

Susan eut un petit sourit satisfait « J'avais dit à Padma que ce serait facile » Elles s'approchèrent d'un groupe de filles attroupées autour d'un machin composé de câbles et de plumes et leur demandèrent ou était Padma et l'une d'entre elle désigna un couloir « C'est la dernière porte sur la gauche » Annonça-t-elle « Mais je crois qu'elle dort. Elle est malade depuis la rentrée »

« Elle n'est pas malade » Dit une autre fille « Elle est triste »

Sur la porte de Padma, ses camarades de Serdaigle avaient attaché tout un tas de petites notes. Il y avait des énigmes, des dessins, des recettes de jus de fruit et même une invitation à une séance de méditation nocturne dans la tour d'astronomie. Hermione repensa à la note posée sur sa propre porte, une note qu'elle n'avait jamais retiré, comme par défi, et ressentit un pincement de moins les camarades de dortoir de Padma prenaient soin d'elle. Au moins elle n'était pas toute seule. Susan frappa à la porte et rentra avant même d'obtenir une réponse « J'ai ramené du curry » Dit-elle « Et du naan »

Padma était assise à son bureau, elle mélangeait une espèce de pâte verdâtre et à l'aide d'une cuillère la mit dans un cône. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hermione en posant le plateau sur le lit.

« Du Mehndi » Répondit Padma.

« C'est de la nourriture ? » Demanda Susan.

Padma rit « C'est comme du henné » Dit-elle « Pour faire des dessins sur la peau »

« Tu me montres après avoir mangé ? » Supplia Susan « Parce ce truc horrible au brocolis au repas c'était infâme et peut importe ce que les elfes nous ont préparé, ça sent super bon »

Le sourire de Padma fléchit un peu, mais Hermione et Susan l'inondèrent d'un flot de questions sur ça. Elle leur apprit qu'elle voulait se sentir belle, et que donc elle allait juste faire ses mains mais pour un mariage ou des fiançailles elle se faisait aussi le bras. Pour son propre mariage, elle ferait ses pieds, ou du moins quelqu'un le lui ferait . A force de discuter elles eurent bientôt terminé le bol tout entier de curry ainsi que deux tranches de pain. Susan mis la vaisselle de coté et elles regardèrent toutes les trois vers le cône plein de pâte.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le faire aussi ? » Demanda Hermione « Ou alors ça ne se fait pas ? Depuis que j'ai tout foiré avec les elfes et qu'ils me détestent, je ne veux plus... »

« Non, non ! » Coupa Padma « C'est bon, montres moi tes mains » Elle attrapa le cône et commença à tracer précautionneusement des lignes sur la main d'Hermione « Je devrais faire un paon sur toi »

« Pourquoi ? » S'interrogea Hermione.

Susan se mit à ricaner « A cause des Malefoy bien sur. Tu ne te rappelles pas que Drago n'arrêtait pas de se vanter d'avoir des paons à la maison ? »

« Je crois que les Malefoy ne m'aiment pas » Répondit-elle « Je ne crois pas que ça leur plairait si je faisais ces paons »

« Drago t'aimes bien » Padma continuait à dessiner « C'est tout ce qui compte »

« C'est tout ce qui compterait pour toi ? »

Padma se mordilla la lèvre et admit « Non, mais tu es plus forte que moi »

« C'est pas vrai » Contredit Hermione, mais Padma secoua la tête et Susan lui lança un regard pour l'encourager à laisser tomber donc Hermione n'insista pas.


	72. Chapter 72

Hermione se faufila hors de la chambre de Padma et traversa la salle commune de Serdaigle en admirant le paon sur la main. Le groupe de filles qui travaillaient sur quelque chose quand Susan et elle étaient entrées, était toujours là à travailler et devaient avoir fait des progrès étant donné que l'objet vrombissait maintenant et deux d'entre elles s'étaient arrêté pour débattre de la nature du temps et de l'espace.

Hermione fut stoppée par les deux garçons de septième année qui étaient avec elle en Arithmancie « Salut » Dit l'un des garçons « Granger »

« Oui ? » Elle résista à l'envie urgente de croiser ses bras devant elle en signe de défense et les laissa pendre à ses côtés.

« On voulait te parler de l'arithmancie... » Dit l'un le premier.

« Tu es vraiment très douée » Dit le second « Je trouve les bonnes réponses mais ce n'est jamais assez pour le Professeur Vector, elle veut de la.. »

« Créativité » Finit le premier « C'est des maths, c'est pas censé être créatif ! »

« Apparemment si » Répondit Hermione « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Les filles s'arrêtèrent de travaillait et les fixaient sans la moindre gêne.

« Étudier » Dit le premier « Avec as dit que tu avais fait un groupe d'étude et on penser qu'on peut gérer ce Théodore Nott.. »

« Oui lui il n'a pas eu la marque, pas comme Malefoy » Renchérit le deuxième.

« Il n'a jamais vraiment été un mangemort » Hermione les regarda avec dédain « Vous êtes surs que vous avez bien été répartis tous les deux ? » Ils plissèrent les yeux comme s'ils étaient confus qu'elle puisse être aussi bleues. Tour de Serdaigle. Ils étaient tous les deux en Arithmancie avancée donc ils étaient tous les deux intelligents. « Je commence à comprendre pour Luna avait la vie dure » Murmura-t-elle.  
« Loufoca ? » Dit l'un d'eux « Celle qui était pieds nus ? »

Hermione souffla « Vous êtes tellement cons tous les deux »  
« C'est vrai ça » Admit une des filles qui écoutait « Et ils sont prétentieux »  
« Vas te faire foutre Verity »  
« Dans tes rêves » Repondit Verity « Si tu as assez de personnalité pour rêver, ce dont je doute »  
« Alors le groupe d'étude ? » Demanda l'autre garçon comme si l'altercation entre son ami et la jeune fille n'avais pas eu lieu.

« Pour citer ton cher ami » Dit Hermione « Dans tes rêves. Déjà vous avez du courage de dire que vous pouvez tolérer Théodore maintenant que vous avez compris que vous avez besoin de notre aide. Vous êtes aussi civilisés que des babouins. Et peut être même moins. Les babouins n'ont pas des structures sociales complexes ? » Elle se tourna vers le groupe de filles.

« Oh oui » Répondit l'une d'elle « On appelle ça un troupeau »

« Peut être que vous devriez apprendre à vous sociabiliser » Suggéra Hermione « Parce que, et c'est juste une intuition, me dire que mon copain n'est pas assez bien que vous daignez travailler avec lui ne va pas me donner envie de vous aider » Elle sourit « J'espère que vous allez vous planter, j'espère que vous allez rater vos ASPIC et rater votre vie »

« Donc c'est non ? » Demanda le garçon.

Hermione leur lança un regard critique et quitta la tour sans répondre. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin d'herbes, prévoyant de s'asseoir pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil et de la chaleur avant de s'attaquer à son devoir de défense sur les menaces fé y avait beaucoup de menaces féeriques et jusque là, elle n'avait obtenu que des petites encoches sur les devoirs qu'elle avait rendu à Molly Weasley et elle voulait forcer la femme à reconnaître que son travail était excellent, même si elle devait écrire une dissertation sur les glastigs ou les chaporouges.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du jardin car elle avait aperçu une tête blonde familière qui était entourée de pas moins de quatre ou cinq filles, et son acolyte roux, Andy. Il était en train de leur expliquer un sort de première année de métamorphose (Et il semblait même que Andy se pavanait devant son public). Elle toussa et Drago tourna les yeux vers elle, elle sentit un petit sourire tranquille s'installer sur son visage avant d'avancer d'un pas. Ses lèvres du jeune homme se relevèrent un un sourire réjoui avant de se transformer en son petit sourire en coin habituel.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » Proposa-t-il.

« On dirait que tu t'en sors très bien tout seul » Elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte « Je pense que je vais juste regarder »

Il hocha la tête et se remit à ses explications, et elle sentit son cœur palpiter et ses yeux lui piquer tandis qu'elle regardait Drago Malefoy, entouré d'enfants, il leur expliquait avec patience et attention comment transformer un escargot en théière


	73. Chapter 73

Quand Drago revint dans sa chambre, Théo était allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la tête et le regard fixé au plafond « Pourquoi est-ce que tes parents sont si cons ? » Demanda-t-il.

Drago posa son sac au pied de son bureau et en sortit ses livres qu'il commença à ranger. Il y avait certaines choses dont il préférait ne pas parler en détail comme le fait que ses parents qui pensaient que Voldemort était une bonne idée. Il avait lui aussi pensé que Voldemort était une bonne idée au début. Il se plaisait à mettre ça sur le compte de son jeune age et de sa stupidité, mais c'était dur de voir son père comme quelqu'un de jeune ou stupide ou même juste les deux à la fois « Tu as reçu un hibou ? » Demanda-t-il à Théo. Le courrier d'Azkaban était censuré, occasionnel et apportait souvent avec lui une bonne dose de culpabilité.

« Mmm » Répondit-il évasivement « Tu es mon meilleur ami Drago » Dit-il « Toi et ta folle de petite amie »

« Hermione ? » Demanda Drago « Folle ? »

« Il faut vraiment être enthousiaste pour s'impliquer avec toi. Toi, moi, nous.. on est condamnés. Tu as déjà compté dans une journée rien que le nombre de personnes qui refusent de te voir ? Leurs yeux glissent sur moi comme si je n'étais pas là »

« Non » Dit Drago. Il regardait fixement le mur devant lui « Je ne compte pas, je ne veux pas savoir »

« Tu as entendu ces bâtards au jour de la reconstruction ? » Continua Théo « Des amoureux des mangemorts. C'est comme ça qu'on les a appelé. Hermione, Susan, Neville. Tout le monde, juste parce qu'ils nous parlent » Il haussa le ton d'une façon étrange mais Drago ne releva pas « Peut-être qu'on devrait partir. Leur année serait beaucoup mieux sans nous »

« Ne redis jamais ça devant Hermione » Conseilla Drago.

« Elle frappe, je sais » Dit Théo « Par Merlin, j'adore ta copine Drago. Elle est vraiment folle de passer du bon temps avec toi mais c'est une force de la nature quand elle est énervée »

« Théodore.. » Commença Drago en se tournant enfin

« Personne ne... »

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de Neville ? »

« Peut être. Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas » Théo s'assit « Tu veux un verre ? »

« Non » Répondit Drago « Et toi non plus » Il ramassa le morceau de parchemin qui avait été roulé en boule et jeté sur le sol. C'est une lettre d'Azkaban. Le père de Théo lui envoyait son amour. Il espérait que tout se passait bien, que Théo n'était pas mis à part. Il lui disait qu'il était vraiment désolé, et que si il avait su, tout aurait été différent. Il espérait que Théo pourrait le pardonner et lui demander s'il voulait bien aller déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère.

Drago lissa la lettre et la rangea dans le bureau de Théo « Ce n'est pas si mauvais » Dit-il « Mieux que la dernière conversation avec mes parents »

« Les enfoirés » Enragea Théo « Il ont foutu leur vie en l'air et maintenant on doit en payer le prix »

« Est-ce que Neville... »

« Neville est super » Coupa Théo « Il est super. Et il n'est pas sur mais il... Mais même si il l'était, sortir avec un d'entre nous c'est comme se mettre une cible sur le dos » Il fourra un bras sous son lit et en sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Drago lui arracha des mains et la posa sur le bureau

« Et si on allait se promener plutôt ? »

« Comment va ton couteau ? » Demanda Théo. Le visage de Drago devait montrer qu'il était sous le choc car Théo eu l'air coupable immédiatement « Je suis désolé. Moi aussi je suis un crétin »

« Je ne savais pas que tu... »

« Bien sur que non » Théo renifla « Je te connais depuis qu'on est bébés. Je pensais juste que tu ne voulais pas en parler donc... »

« Ouais » Drago s'affala dans son lit et remonter sa manche pour regarder son bras. Les coupures qu'il s'était fait l'après midi du jour de la reconstruction après la discussion avec sa mère étaient guéries. Il soupçonnait Hermione de lui avoir lancé un sort de soin quand il ne regardait pas mais il ne lui avait pas demandé « C'est beaucoup mieux depuis... »

« Depuis Hermione » Finit Théo « Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

« Elle... Ouais, elle sait »

Théo lui fit un sourire triste « Celle là, elle t'aime. Comme je disais, folle »

« Peut-être »

« Non » Contra Théo « Pas de peut être, elle est complètement folle » Il fit une pause « Tu es chanceux Drago, vraiment chanceux »

« Toi aussi tu le sera »

« Peut-être » Il tendit le bras pour attraper la bouteille mais arrêta son geste en voyant le regard de Drago et laissa retomber son bras « Très bien. Promenade »


	74. Chapter 74

« Tu as quoi avec les chips ? » Demanda Pansy en se jetant dans un canapé à coté d'Andy. Elle regardait le bol que Susan avait posé avec dédain « On ne peut pas changer ? Il ne reste pas quelques biscuits au sucre roux ? »

« Tous mangés » Répondit Hannah indifférente à la remarque de Pansy « J'avais trop de trucs à faire aujourd'hui pour trouver mieux, désolé »

« Les devoirs » Pansy afficha un faux air misérable « On dirait qu'ils essayent de nous tuer »

« Ça c'était l'année dernière » dit Padma en s'installant dans un gros fauteuil. Pansy ricana tandis que les autres membres du groupe rentraient. Hermione et Drago s'étaient entrelacés sur un siège. La jeune fille avait posé la tête sur son épaule et lui avait passé une main sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau. Susan s'était assise les bras croisés et avait levé la tête pour regarder le plafond.

Ginny quant à elle était assise par terre, appuyée contre un canapé pour pouvoir attraper les chips plus facilement. Elle en profita pour prendre le bol, le posa à coté d'elle et fourra des chips dans sa bouche. Théo s'était assis à coté de Susan, les genoux presque collés aux siens. Neville s'était assis sur une chaise et dépliait ses jambes d'un air nerveux comme s'il avait peur de faire tomber le bol de Ginny.

« Qui essaye de nous tuer ? » Demanda Théo

« Molly Weasley si on regarde la tonne de devoirs qu'on a » Murmura Padma.

« Mort par crampe à la main » Acquiesça Drago « Est-ce qu'elle les lit au moins ? »

« Je ne crois pas » Dit Théo ouvertement mécontent « Elle ne met que des petites encoches »

« Vraiment? » Neville était surpris « Sur les miens elle écrit des longs commentaires »

Ils le fixèrent tous et Théo expliqua comme si c'était évident « Tu es un héros, et nous de la racaille de mangemort »

« Ça ne fait rien » Dit Hermione d'une voix qui suggérait qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle même « Tout ce qui compte c'est la note aux ASPICs, et c'est un bon professeur, même si... »

« C'est une salope plein de préjugés ? » Coupa Pansy « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de ne pas avoir pris ce cours. Je ne sais même pas si Hagrid sait qui je suis, donc les monstres c'est bien, et chourave ne s'intéresse qu'a ses plantes » Elle haussa les épaules « J'aime bien la botanique, même si ça veut dire que Neville et moi on a affreusement chaud »

« C'est toujours mieux que l'année dernière » Dit Padma « Les Carrow essayaient vraiment de nous tuer » Elle lança difficilement un regard vers Drago et Théo « Peut être pas nous tous, mais... »

« Ça aurait aussi bien pu être nous tous » Dit Pansy « Ils avaient des idées tordues pour motiver les gens. Par merlin, je les détestait. Des fois je fantasmais à l'idée de les empoisonner »

« Moi aussi » Dit Susan « Ils étaient... »  
«Malfaisants » Dit Andy d'une petite voix perdue « Ils étaient malfaisants »

« C'est vrai » Acquiesça Pansy. Elle semblait sur le point de se recoiffer mais se ravisa. «Quand je pense qu'ils trouvaient que la meilleure façon de s'entraîner c'était sur les enfants. Je préfère Hagrid même si il ne se rappelle pas de mon nom »

« Des fois je me dis... » Commença Drago d'une voix aussi perdue que Andy « Que... que je mérite.. Je suis aussi mauvais qu'eux »

« C'est pas vrai » Hermione se tourna vers lui  
« J'ai laissé rentrer des mangemorts » Dit-il « J'ai failli tuer Katie Bell et ton Weasley. J'ai utilisé le sortilège de l'imperium très souvent » Sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux avant de détourner la tête. « J'ai torturé des enfants. Je ne peux pas... Je vois toujours leurs petites têtes en face de moi et je... »  
« Ça va aller » Hannah avait parlé de façon incertaine.  
« Non » Drago secoua la tête les yeux toujours fermés.

« On était... On aurait du les arrêter » Dit doucement Théo « Mais on ne l'a pas fait. On essayait de les éviter et... »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez pu faire ? » Demanda Padma.  
« Je ne sais pas ! » Drago avait crié « Tout ce que je me disais c'était : fais ci ou ta mère va mourir, fais ça ou tout le monde mourra, et je détestais ça, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, mais j'aurais du faire quelque chose ! Je n'aurais pas du » Il se tourna vers Andy et sa voix tremblait « Je suis désolé Andy, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du être comme Neville. J'aurais du leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je t'ai fait du mal et je suis... Je n'arriverais jamais à me rattraper pour ça et... »

Drago se leva et poussa Hermione de ses genoux et sortit en trombe.  
« Mais il ne m'a jamais fait mal » Dit Andy une fois que la porte fut claquée et que le silence s'était installé dans la salle.

Théo regarda Hermione « Vas-y »  
Elle hocha la tête et Pansy se leva avec elle « Je vais te faire rentrer et m'occuper des gens dans la salle commune »


	75. Chapter 75

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la salle commune de Serpentard, et Pansy dit d'un ton sec « Salazar » Pansy entraîna alors Hermione à travers la salle commune qui était plein d'étudiants qui les regardaient « Vous avez un problème ? » Demanda la Serpentard.

« Non aucun » Murmura une fille en levant les mains en signe de reddition.  
Hermione hésita à l'entrée du couloir qui menait au dortoir des garçons « Les sorts de protection »

Pansy lui lança un regard exaspéré.  
« Les sorts de protection empêchent les garçons d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles mais pas l'inverse »  
« Mais c'est... »  
« Sexiste et stupide, je suis d'accord. On y va ? »

Elle suivit donc Pansy qui s'arrêta devant une simple porte de bois noir qu'elle poussa avant d'entrer. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et déboula dans la pièce et Hermione découvrit une pièce avec deux lits. La pièce était semblable à la pièce qu'elle avait occupé cet été mis à part qu'elle était remplie d'objets de garçons. Drago était devant son bureau sur lequel il s'était appuyé et ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Il ne réagit pas à leur entrée.

« Drago » Dit Pansy « Recules de ce bureau »  
« Vas te faire foutre » Il se tourna vers Hermione « Merci beaucoup »  
« Elle ne m'a rien dit » Rétorqua Pansy « Je te connais depuis qu'on est arrivés dans cette école stupide et je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que Théo est alcoolique, que Susan couche avec tous les garçons qu'elle croise. Je sais que tu te coupe sur cette foutue marque et je parie que je peux même deviner ou tu as mis le couteau, alors recule de ce bureau avant que je le fasse »

« Je ne peux plus faire ça » Dit-il « Je veux... »  
« Sauter ta copine, je sais » Coupa Pansy « Et maintenant qu'elle est dans ta chambre il faut tenter ta chance et puisque je ne suis attirée ni par toi ni par elle tu vas devoir attendre que je parte »

Hermione prit dans ses bras le jeune homme qui tremblait « Je suis la. Ça va aller. Tu n'es pas un monstre »  
« Si » Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux « Je suis un mangemort, de la racaille, je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner« »

Pansy passa également ses bras autour du jeune homme « Tu n'es pas un monstre » Dit-elle « Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire pour survivre. Les enfants ne te reprochent rien. Andy ne te reproche rien »  
« Il devrait »  
« Et bien ce n'est pas le cas » Répondit Hermione « Je ne te reproche rien, Andrew non plus, mais pour être honnête il vénère les héros . Tu dois arrêter de te haïr, les gens qui comptent ne le font pas. Tout le monde comprends...« »  
« Pas Molly Weasley » Rétorqua-t-il « Ces gens à... »  
« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre » Coupa Hermione « Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre »  
Ils ne bougèrent pas tous les trois tandis que le jeune homme tremblait entre les bras des deux filles. Il finit par se redresser et il déglutit « Ça va mieux, merci »

« Menteur » Accusa doucement Pansy « Mais tu as de la chance tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, donc je vais laisser passer. Je voudrais pouvoir tuer tous ceux qui... Mais comme je ne peux pas, je vais m'en tenir à t'empêcher de te pourrir la vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Il y a tout un tas de gens qui... »

« Ma mère » Coupa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Est une vieille chauve souris pleine de préjugés comme la mienne » Dit Pansy « Et alors ? Tu n'a qu'a t'enfuir avec ton héroïne aux cheveux touffus ici présente et moi je m'enfuirais avec mon ami et on sera heureux sans ces saletés qu'ils veulent nous léguer avec l'argent et la vaisselle en porcelaine »

« Je déteste la vaisselle en porcelaine des Malefoy » Murmura Drago « Depuis que j'ai cassé une assiette quand j'étais enfant et que ma mère m'a fait la morale pendant 30 minutes en me disant que je devais faire attention aux choses au lieu d'utiliser un reparo. Elle disait que je devais apprendre le sens des responsabilités »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent en entendant son ton acerbe et lui même laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et des les regarder « Je suppose que vous seriez contre l'idée d'un plan à trois ? » Lança-t-il malicieusement d'une voix incertaine « Je veux dire, puisque vous êtes là toutes les deux et que Théo est probablement en train de faire les yeux doux à Neville quelque part, on ne risque pas d'être interrompus »

Hermione regarda Pansy et elles arborèrent toutes les deux un regard exaspéré.

« Dans tes rêves » Murmura Hermione.

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois. Il tremblait toujours un peu mais semblait sur le point de se stabiliser « Si je suis chanceux, ce sera un rêve très détaillé »

« Porc » Dit Pansy en s'asseyant à ses cotés « Tu à de la chance que je ne jette pas un sort à tes bijoux de famille »

« C'est vrai » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du jeune homme. Ils restèrent là un moment en silence, les jeunes fille avaient la tête posée sur chacune de ses épaules et ils se tenaient la main en silence.

« Merci » Finit-il par dire « Merci »


	76. Chapter 76

Hermione et Hannah étaient assises dans le bureau de la directrice, les mains croisées sur les genoux tandis qu'elles attendaient que Minerva McGonagall réponde à leur suggestion. Hermione se sentait mal assise sur ce siège dur, elle avait appuyé tout son poids d'un coté mais elle ne voulait plus bouger pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité. A coté d'elle, Hannah tapotait nerveusement ses , McGonagall répondit « Ça représenterait beaucoup de travail »

« Avec tout notre respect professeur » Dit Hannah « Je ne pense pas que ça représenterait plus de travail que le jour de la reconstruction, et je pense que ça pourrait aider à propager le sens de l'unité et de l'intimité au sein des étudiants »

« Le jour de la reconstruction à été difficile pour les gens qui n'ont pas ou plus de parents » Dit Hermione.

« Très difficile » Renchérit Hannah.

« Oui » Admit McGonagall « Mais ça nous a permit de mettre l'école en vitrine auprès des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, afin qu'ils voient que l'école a été reconstruite, que les étudiants se portent bien, et que nous avons survécu » Elle fronça les sourcils « Et ça a permit aux parents de constater que leurs enfants sont en sécurité, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup de monde »

« Alors ce but est rempli » Dit Hannah « Mais les étudiants ont quand même besoin de se reconstruire, il n'y a pas que les murs qui ont étés détruits »

Il y eu de nouveau un long silence tandis que McGonagall observait les deux étudiantes, et Hermione ressentit de nouveau le besoin de gigoter. La plupart des portraits faisaient semblant de dormir, mais le portrait de Rogue lui sourit avec mépris. Elle l'ignora.

« Ce n'est pas une tradition de Poudlard » Dit McGonagall.

« Peut-être que ça devrait » Contredit Hermione « Il n'y a pratiquement aucun moyen de sympathiser avec les gens en dehors de nos maisons. Nous sommes séparés en cours. On s'assoit à des tables séparées... »

« J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous asseyiez pas à votre table » Coupa McGonagall.

« Une poignée d'élèves âgés ne change rien à cette culture de l'isolation » Dit Hannah « Hermione à raison. On a besoin que plus d'événements soient organisés pour rassembler les gens et nous devons trouver quelque chose à célébrer qui ne rendrait pas beaucoup de gens tristes comme le jour des parents »

« Et vous voulez que ce soit ouvert à tous les étudiants » Demanda McGonagall d'une expression qui exprimait clairement le doute.

« Oui » Répondit Hermione « Je suis consciente que les premières et deuxième années ne seront probablement pas intéressés... »

« Ne sous estimez pas les hormones d'étudiants pré pubères » Coupa McGonagall « Certaines filles sont purement et simplement folles des garçons »

Hermione sourit faiblement et poursuivit « Mais je pense, enfin nous pensons que de réunir tous les élèves pour un événement permettrait briser la glace et de se faire des amis dans les autres maisons »

La directrice soupira « Très bien » Dit-elle « Organisez votre bal de noël. Je vais prévenir les préfets en chef pour qu'ils puissent aider les préfets à s'organiser et faire le plus gros du travail » Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mises à sourire et la directrice leva la main « Mais » Ajouta-t-elle « Il faudra faire venir un photographe pour la gazette, vous avez peut-être remarqué à quel point les premières années étaient peu nombreux cette année ? »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

« Les gent ont peur de nous envoyer leurs enfants après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Entre Rogue qui s'est avéré être du bon coté à la fin et les Carrow avec le cerveau de la taille d'une tête d'épingle, les gens pensent que Poudlard n'est pas sur. S'ils ont les moyens, ils envoient leurs enfants à l'étranger et même aux États-Unis, et parfois les enfants sont éduqués à la maison. Je veux que les enfants de Grande Bretagne viennent dans une école de Grande Bretagne, et si ça veut dire qu'il faut faire un peu de publicité autour de nos événements, et bien je le ferai » Elle inspira profondément. « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Hermione toussota et McGonagall se tourna vers elle « Harry et Ginny sont toujours ensembles. Je suis sure que si vous l'invitiez, il serait heureux de revenir et.. »

« Bien pensé » Coupa la directrice « On fera bientôt de vous une politicienne »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non ? »

« Drago et moi on prévois de déménager chez Théodore » Dit-elle « Peut être pour faire des recherches magiques ou écrire »

Minerva McGonagall observa Hermione avec un regard triste et complice « Si vous voulez vous frotter à la famille Malefoy ma chère, vous finirez politicienne que vous le vouliez ou non » Elle secoua finalement la tête et se leva « Un bal de noël, la veille des vacances d'hiver. Je parlerai aux préfets ce matin et je l'annoncerai au dîner »

Hermione et Hannah se levèrent également « Merci Madame » Dit Hannah

« De rien. Maintenant, partez et allez harceler quelqu'un d'autre avant de me demander autre chose »

 **Et voilà, et oui un bal de noël se prépare à Poudlard ! Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de laisser de mot sur les précédents mais encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**


	77. Chapter 77

Fidèle à sa parole, McGonagall annonça qu'il y aurait un bal une fois que le repas fut terminé ce soir là. La grande salle fourmilla d'excitation, on entendait des murmures, et les têtes tournaient dans tous les sens. Quant aux premières années, ils bondirent dans leurs sièges en entendant qu'ils pouvaient venir.

« Elle a été d'accord » Dit Théo en grimaçant. Il se versa du jus de citrouille, porta la main à sa poche comme s'il allait sortir sa flasque, mais en voyant le regard de Drago, il fit un son mécontent et prit un petit pain à la place.

« Et oui » Dit Hannah d'un air ravi « Et c'est les préfets qui vont faire tout le travail, donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est se pointer » Le groupe murmura son contentement. Ils voulaient tous que ce bal ait lieu, ils avaient trouvé l'idée, l'avait présenté à la directrice mais personne ne voulait décorer, trouver des musiciens et surveiller le punch « Ils vont en récolter tout le mérite » Dit Hermione d'un ton un peu amer et un peu jalouse « On va les laisser faire le travail »

Pansy se tourna vers Padma « Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

«Tu me promets de ne pas m'ignorer pendant toute la soirée pour regarder Hermione comme si tu voulais la poignarder dans un excès de jalousie ? » Demanda Padma « Parce que la dernière fois qu'il y a eut un bal à Poudlard, c'est ce que mon cavalier a fait »

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son jus et Hermione rougit.

Pansy ricana « Ça me rappelle que mon cavalier à ce fameux bal à contemplé Hermione pendant un sacré moment aussi. C'est grossier Drago, très grossier »

« Elle s'était bien arrangée » Murmura Drago « J'étais surpris, c'est tout »

« Et bien cette fois, tu pourra me regarder autant que tu voudras » Hermione lui sourit et versa des légumes rôtis dans son assiette.

« J'allais inviter Ginny » Drago feignit la surprise « Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que je te regarde, elle pourrait me jeter un sort alors... »

Hermione fit la moue, et tandis que Hannah expliquait que Harry serait invité, Drago se pencha et l'embrassa. Sa moue se transforma en un sourire en coin et elle se mit à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Théo les interrompe « Il y en a qui essaient de manger ici » Drago et Hermione se séparèrent.

« Tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? » Demanda Drago en attrapant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Hermione haussa les épaules et pencha la tête « Peut-être » Dit-il « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Enfin, maintenant que je sais que Ginny était ton premier choix... » Elle se tut.

Drago se pencha et murmura à son oreille de telle sorte que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre « Maintenant tu es mon premier choix, tu sera mon premier choix demain, et dans un an. Je te demanderais bien de t'engager dans plus qu'un bal, mais j'aurais trop peur que tu dises oui, et je n'ai pas le bijou approprié à t'offrir » Il passa les lèvres contre sa peau « Mais malgré mes moqueries, j'aimerais que tu dises oui, au moins pour le bal »

Elle inspira « Je dirais oui à tout ce que tu me demandera » Murmura-t-elle contre sa joue « Et c'est bon de te voir un peu plus confiant » Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

« Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux que je pourrais vomir » Dit Ginny.

« Je suis d'accord » Dit Pansy « C'est fait. Une nouvelle qui ne choque absolument personne. Drago et Hermione iront au bal ensemble. Et Harry sera la pour éviter les ennuis à Ginny. Et Padma et moi on va assortir nos robes et on sera plus belles que vous tous réunis »

Hannah se tourna vers Neville et ouvrit la bouche, mais Théo avait déjà murmuré « Tu veux bien être vu en public avec moi ? » Neville hocha la tête en rougissant.

Hannah eut un large sourire et détourna la tête « Qui tu vas inviter Susan ? »

Susan haussa les épaules « Les hommes sont tous des porcs » Dit-elle « Est-ce que ça compte ? J'en trouverai un »


	78. Le match de Quidditch

« Beurk » Dit Hermione « Est-ce que je suis obligée d'aller voir le match de Quidditch ? Je me disais que puisque Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là, je pourrais ne pas aller voir les matchs »

« C'est le premier de l'année ! » Drago tirait Hermione par la main le long d'un couloir « Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Ginny est attrapeuse et capitaine de son équipe, donc oui tu dois y aller »

« Je déteste le Quidditch » Murmura-t-elle « Il y a toujours un blessé, et généralement, c'est Harry »

« Et bien Harry n'est pas là donc qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer? » Demanda Drago d'une logique qu'il pensait indiscutable.

« Des morts? » Suggéra Hermione « Paralysie ? Tu as vu Ginny voler, elle pourrait plonger vers le sol la tête la première et.. »

« Elle pourrait faire ça quand elle vole avec moi » Contredit Drago « Allons-y »

Il y eut une petite bagarre quand ils arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch, car elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la section des Gryffondor et lui se tourna naturellement vers la partie des Serpentards. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre « Honneur aux dames » Drago lui fit un sourire déterminé. Hermione regarda ses camarades rouge et or qui agitaient des drapeau et qui avaient des cornes de supporter, puis elle se tourna vers les Serpentards, moins nombreux mais tout aussi bruyants dans leurs habits verts et argent.

« Peut-être avec tes amis pour ce match » Dit-elle en repensant à la note qui était toujours sur sa porte parce qu'elle était trop entêtée pour l'enlever.

« Amis » Répéta Drago tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la section Serpentard « Choix de mots intéressant »

Pansy était déjà la, accompagnée de Théo, sa flasque en main qu'il offrit à Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, puis à Drago qui finit par le remercier mais refuser. Pansy avait installé les premières années devant elle et leur montrait des sorts qui faisaient apparaître des étincelles vertes, ou qui criaient des insultes à l'équipe ennemie.

« Ce sont des sacrés sorts » Dit Hermione tandis que Trista essayait et regardait le résultat les yeux grands ouverts « Ce sont les tiens ? »

« Je ne suis peut être pas la sorcière la plus brillante de mon age, mais je ne suis pas une fainéante » Dit Pansy.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » Hermione s'assit sur le banc avec Drago et il fit apparaître une couverture qu'il plaça sur leurs épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec ta propre maison? » Défia un garçon de Serpentard « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont foutu dehors parce que tu as osé fréquenter les serpents? »

Elle se tourna et dévisagea le garçon. Il avait la peau pale et les cheveux noirs. Ses lèvres étaient tellement roses qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Blanche Neige. Il rougit tandis qu'elle le détaillait, montrant ainsi son embarras, mais il ne céda pas « Ils préféreraient que je ne sorte pas avec Drago » Dit-elle finalement « Toi aussi tu as une opinion à ce sujet ? »

« Ta maison nous déteste tous » Dit-il « Personne ne nous a protégé l'année dernière. On ne nous a donné aucune chance, on nous a juste détesté, et maintenant tu te pavanes ici comme si tu allais nous sauver tous avec tes conneries d'héroïne de guerre »

Le reste des gradins était rempli de cris et d'acclamations tandis que les équipes surgissaient sur le terrain et que madame Bibine demandait un match fair-play, mais le bancs près d'eux étaient silencieux, et dans l'attente de la réponse de la jeune fille.

« Je ne vais pas vous sauver » Dit Hermione « Mais tu as raison, ce n'était pas juste »

« Sacrément vrai » Dit une fille « Je ne suis pas cette foutue Alecto Carrow »

« Pourquoi c'est si mal d'être ambitieux ? Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'on est méchants ? » La petite Sarah s'était tournée sur son banc pour regarder Hermione et les autres Serpentards « J'ai eu si peur quand le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard, j'ai cru que... »

« Tu as cru qu'on était tous obsédés par le sang » Dit le garçon pale avec dégoût « C'est ce que tout le monde pense, des brutes, des crétins et des tarés »

« Et bien » Murmura Drago « En toute honnêteté, j'ai été un connard pendant des années »

« Ouais » Répondit Théo « Zacharias Smith aussi, et les gens ne pensaient pas ça jusque parce que c'était le plus grand connard et le moins fiable des Poufsouffles »

« Cette fille Edgecombe vous a même dénoncé » Dit un autre garçon en regardant Hermione « Mais tous les Serdaigles n'ont pas étés exclus de la résistance à cause de ça. Juste nous »

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas juste » Répéta Hermione « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? »

« Rien » Dit le garçon pale avec amertume « Personne ne peut rien y faire »

« C'est des conneries » Dit Pansy « Vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort. Certains d'entre nous s'en sortent très bien et ont des amis dans les autres maisons et continuent à vivre. Il faut arrêter de vous complaire dans votre malheur et essayer ça. » Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Sarah « Et il n'y a rien de mal à être ambitieux. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, et on va t'aider. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait, les serpents se serrent les coudes » Elle regarda Hermione « On se serre tous les coudes »


	79. Chapter 79

Pendant le match de Quidditch, Hermione encouragea les deux équipes, irritant certains et embrouillant les autre étudiants qui étaient près d'elle. Elle inspira et cacha son visage quand Ginny descendit en piqué vers le sol à une vitesse qui n'augurait qu'une catastrophe. Arrivée au niveau du sol, elle frôla un instant l'herbe avant de remonter en riant car l'attrapeur de Serpentard pensant qu'elle avait vu le vif l'avait suivi mais n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps.

Il y eut une petite pause, le temps que l'attrapeur de Serpentard soit amené à l'infirmerie et que son remplaçant monte sur son balai. Sa remplaçante était plus sur ses gardes par rapport à Ginny et ne se laissait pas avoir par ce genre de feintes. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus prudente, et quand Ginny monta plus haut, elle ne la suivit pas, si bien que Ginny attrapa le vif qui faisait du surplace, tandis que l'autre attrapeuse l'ignorait toujours en pensant que c'était une autre ruse.

Hermione cria quand elle vit l'éclat doré dans la main de Ginny et Drago murmura « Ça c'est ma Ginny » avant de lancer un regard contrarié vers ses camarades.

Ils quittaient les gradins, Drago portait la couverture quand Théo proposa sa flasque à Hermione. Elle la prit avec un sourire, dévissa le bouchon et vida le contenu par terre avant de se diriger vers le château.

Théo lui arracha la flasque des mains mais il était trop tard « C'était un whisky vieilli en fut de chêne pendant 24 ans » Dit-il avec indignation.

« Je suis si contente d'entendre que tu a essayé de te noyer avec de l'alcool de qualité » Elle attrapa le bras du jeune homme, le retenant pour avoir plus d'intimité tandis que des flots d'adolescents quittaient le terrain « Tu dois arrêter ça »

Théodore croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir « J'ai pas envie » Dit-il « Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais ni ma mère ni ma gardienne »

« Non » Dit-elle doucement « Mais je suis ton amie, et je... »

« Tout le monde s'en fout si je vis ou si je meurs » Interrompit Théo « Pas vraiment. Je suis sur que Drago et toi vous seriez très tristes, vous porteriez même du noir à mon enterrement, mais tout le monde se fiche du fils d'un mangemort... »

« Arrête ça » Coupa Hermione « Tu comptes pour moi. Je t'adore espèce d'idiot, et Drago aussi et... »

« Ne dis pas Neville » Avertit Théo « Neville n'est pas sur d'aimer les garçons, et il n'est pas si marrant »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis juste une expérience » Dit Théo. Il semblait amer, sans espoir et perdu, le tout en même temps. Il voulut boire une gorgée de sa flasque et la contempla avec exaspération « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu fasses ça Hermione ? »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes » Dit-elle « S'il te plaît. Tu compte pour moi, pour Drago, et pour Susan. On ne veut pas que tu te saoules à mort »

« Tu ne le penses pas » Dit-il « Pas vraiment » Quand il vit le regard qu'Hermione il corrigea sa déclaration « Et puis Susan est une Poufsouffle, elle se soucie de tout le monde » Il fit une pause « A part peut être elle même »

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« En septième année » Dit-il « Avec les Carrow et mon père... C'était plu facile pour étouffer mes sentiments. Ça rendait mes journées supportables et comme ça j'arrivais à dormir. Je ne me reproche pas d'être ce que je suis autant quand je suis... enfin tu vois »

« Arrêtes » Répéta Hermione « S'il te plaît »

Théo inspira profondément et regarda Hermione dans les yeux « Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai maintenant » Admit-il

« Est-ce que tu en as envie ? » Demanda Drago en touchant son avant bras sans s'en rendre compte.

« Parfois » Dit Théo en soufflant « Pas en ce moment. En ce moment j'ai envie d'un verre pour pouvoir supporter cette conversation »

« Tu peux essayer de ne rien boire la semaine prochaine ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Sept jours ? » Demanda Théo. Il ferma les yeux et répondit désespérément « Pourquoi est-ce que ça compte tellement pour toi ? »

Hermione était sur le point de répondre qu'il était son ami et qu'il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète, mais Drago la devança « On a besoin de ta maison Théodore. Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'on avait l'intention de s'y installer une fois diplômés ? »

Hermione était sur le point de frapper Drago quand Théo répondit les yeux fermés « Alors vous voulez que je sois sobre dans votre propre intérêt ? »

« Bien sur que oui » Drago lança un regard d'avertissement à Hermione « Tu as des elfes de maison, de la place, et cerise sur le gâteau, ma mère ne vit pas chez toi. On a un intérêt personnel à ce que tu ne meure pas »

« Très Serpentard de ta part » Dit Théo « Je peux comprendre ça » Hermione lui fit un câlin « Et vous les Gryffondors avec vos fichus sentiments » Murmura-t-il « Tu mets tes foutus cheveux dans ma bouche »


	80. Chapter 80

Avant que le bal de Noël arrive avec ses belles robes, les arbres éclairés, la romance et très probablement son punch trafiqué, il y avait Halloween et son festin. Les huitième années s'assirent à ce qui était devenu leur partie de la table des Serpentards et regardaient la pile de bonbons au milieu de la table avec un regard extatique. Théo tendit la main vers sa poche où il pensait trouver sa flasque, mais elle n'y était pas et il grimaça. Hermione lui prit la main et il serra ses doigts.

« C'est pas que je n'aime pas les bonbons » Commença Pansy qui ignora la scène qui se jouait entre Théo et Hermione et qui regardait la pile de friandises « Mais je pense que je suis un peu vieille pour les chocogrenouilles »

« Le chocolat n'est pas très bon » Murmura Hermione.

« N'est-ce pas? » Dit Hannah « Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment du cacao la dedans ? »

Théo rit de son snobisme envers le chocolat, et reconnaissant d'avoir une distraction pour ne pas penser à sa flasque, il déballa un chocogrenouille et le pointa vers Susan de telle sorte qu'en un saut, il atterrit dans ses cheveux « Théodore » Dit -elle d'un air exaspéré en le retirant de sa tête « Tu es vraiment un abruti »

Il ricana et en déballa un deuxième, le pointa vers Neville qui l'attrapa « J'ai l'habitude avec Trevor » Dit Neville « Ces choses viennent toujours sur moi » il le posa et le regarda « Mais du coup c'est bizarre de les manger »

Pansy piochait toujours dans un bol qui contenait des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue « J'en veux un à la salade » Dit-elle « Ou ceux à la soupe aux lentilles, ou la la tomate... Quelque chose... non sucré »

« C'est Halloween » Dit Drago en piochant dans des petites pommes d'amour qui avaient l'habitude de transformer le souffle en flamme « C'est censé être à propos des bonbons » Il en fourra un dans sa bouche « Quoi que j'admets que je ne dirais pas non à quelque chose de moins... »

« Je veux de la soupe à la tomate » Dit Padma.

Hannah et Susan essayèrent toutes les deux de la regarder avec subtilité, et Hermione pencha la tête et regarda la jeune fille dans son gros pull à travers ses cils. Pansy fut plus directe « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« De la soupe » Répondit Padma « J'aimerais avoir de la soupe à la place de... ça » Elle pointa du doigt un grand pot remplis de bâtons de réglisse.

« Moi aussi » Pansy ouvrit la main et laissa tomber une poignée de dragées surprises sur la table puis se leva « Allez on y va »

« Où ? » Demanda Padma sans bouger.

« Aux cuisines » Répondit Pansy « Je suis sure que les elfes ont de la soupe dans un coin, il y en a toujours » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres filles qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil « Patil ici présente veut de la soupe, bougez vous »

Hannah renversa presque le banc dans sa hâte de se lever. Susan attrapa une serviette et entreprit de retirer les morceaux de chocolat qui étaient restés dans ses cheveux grâce à la grenouille de Théo et elle les suivit. Hermione embrassa Drago avant de se lever « Essaie d'éviter les trolls » Dit-il en la laissant partir « On se voit plus tard pour une promenade? »

« Après le couvre feu ? » Dit-elle avec une horreur feinte « Mais les règles Malefoy »

« Les règles Granger » Taquina-t-il.

« Le jardin d'herbe » Dit-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Théodore regarda le groupe de femme quitter la grande salle, en se glissant à travers les portes dans l'indifférence quasi-générale et il en profita pour se rapprocher de Neville sur le banc « Tu penses qu'ils lui trouveront de quoi manger ? »

Neville lui sourit « Si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est Pansy. Cette fille c'est une force de la nature »

« C'est vrai » Acquiesça Drago « Vous avez une idée sur l'identité de son mec mystère ? »

Neville et Théo secouèrent tous les deux la tête et regardèrent fixement les piles de bonbons sur la table. «Vous savez » Dit enfin Neville « Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour de la soupe à la tomate mais je prendrais bien quelque chose de moins sucré moi aussi. J'ai des trucs dans ma chambre que ma grand mère m'a envoyé » Il se tourna vers Théo « Intéressé ? »

Théo hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux d'un air qu'ils voulaient décontracté.

Drago se retrouva donc seul à la table des Serpentards. Il soupira et s'appuya contre la table en repoussant les bonbons qui se trouvaient devant lui et il commença à se servir de la viande rôtie et des légumes « On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu le festin de bonbons avant » Murmura-t-il. Certains des sixième et septième années rirent, et encouragé il se rapprocha d'eux. L'un d'entre eux lui passa le pichet d'eau et il le remercia.

« Pas de soucis » Dit le garçon « Tu es un des nôtres pas vrai ? »

Drago sourit en entendant ça « Je suppose que oui » Et il remit un des bonbons rouge das sa bouche.

« Putain.. » Parvint-il à prononcer tandis que sa bouche prenait feu et qu'il avalait une gorgée d'eau.


	81. Chapter 81

Hermione se glissa par le trou du portrait et parcourut les couloirs de pierre le plus discrètement possible tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le jardin d'herbes. Elle rencontra deux fantômes, dont un qui ressemblait atrocement à Lavande, qui disparurent à travers le mur tandis qu'elle amorçait un virage, mais le chemin jusqu'au jardin se passa sans incident. Drago l'attendait déjà, un thermos dans les mains. Il sourit quand il la vit, un des rares sourires qui ne n'exprimait aucune moquerie, juste de la joie.

« J'ai apporté du chocolat » Il souleva le cylindre chaud « Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas mangé assez de bonbons »

Elle mit la main dans la sienne tandis qu'il se relevait et lui laissait une minute à elle même. En sa présence, tous ses soucis semblaient s'évaporer : le fait que Molly Weasley la trouvait transparente, Padma et la nourriture, Susan et ses admirateurs, tout ça disparaissait « Tu rends tout tellement plus simple » Murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui « Comment ça se fait ? »

Drago renifla de façon pas très élégante mais l'entoura de ses bras « C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça »

Ils quittèrent le jardin clos, remplis de plantes mortes et de lits soigneusement remplis de paille pour l'hiver et arpentèrent le sol incliné dans le noir. Le ciel était trop chargé pour admirer les étoiles, et il faisait trop froid pour s'allonger par terre, donc ils continuèrent à marcher en silence en se passant le chocolat chaud

« C'était une bonne idée de ramener ça » Dit Hermione « Merci »

« Je suis une personne attentionnée » Dit Drago « J'ai des manières. Je sais que vous n'avez pas ça dans le monde moldu, mais.. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son bras et il rit « Tu es sure que tu veux quelque chose de sérieux avec un imbécile qui n'en vaut pas le coup comme moi ? » Demanda-t-il « Je suis épouvantable tu sais »

« Et toi tu es sur de vouloir être sérieux avec une sang de bourbe folle comme moi ? » Contra-t-elle « Pauvre, sans lignée... »

Il l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant. Elle rit contre lui mais se concentra ensuite sur la bouche du jeune homme et la façon dont deux personnes pouvaient communiquer sans parler. Puis, Drago se retira et posa son front contre le sien en se remettant à parler « Je suis un peu perturbé tu sais »

« Moi aussi »

« Et mes parents sont.. »

« Je sais » Elle frotta son nez contre le sien, avant de poser ses lèvres d'abord contre son nez, puis contre sa bouche « On va bien ensemble c'est tout » Dit-elle « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça mais tu... Tu me comprends. C'est facile avec toi »

« Oui » Admit-il « Avec toi aussi. Ça n'a aucun sens, ça devrait être quelqu'un comme Pansy ou Daphné qui comprend sans... Mais ce n'est pas le cas »

« C'est plaisant d'avoir quelque chose de facile » Dit Hermione.

Incapable de résister, Drago fit une petite toux, attrapa la main d'Hermione et la pressa contre lui. Elle laissa sa main contre son pantalon et détourna le regard. Il y avait encore suffisamment de lumière, il avait sûrement vu sa nervosité dans ses yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement « Je pourrais... »

Il eut un sourire en coin assuré « Je ne serais pas contre » Le presque trac dans sa voix démentait l'expression qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir.

Hermione savait qu'il s'attendait, ou du moins qu'il espérerait, qu'elle passerait la main sous son pantalon, mais dans un élan de malice et de courage, elle tritura maladroitement sa ceinture avant de baisser son pantalon et de le dénuder dans l'air frais. Son inspiration se transforma en une exclamation quand il la vit s'agenouiller, ce qui fit regretter à la jeune fille de ne pas avoir enfilé des vêtements plus chauds avant de partir. Il haleta quand elle le prit dans sa bouche et commença sans aucune confiance en elle même et ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit des vas et vient avec une succion timide.

Quant à Drago, d'un mouvement incertain car il avait peur de la mettre en colère, mit ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille, et les cris qu'il poussa suggéraient que malgré son inexpérience, ce n'était pas si terrible « Hermione » Murmura-t-il après qu'elle ait commencé avec ferveur dans une tentative désespérée. Il commença à donner des petits coups dans sa gorge et elle réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas s'étouffer. Une partie de son cerveau, celle qui n'était pas occupée à penser à la verge en elle et qui se demandait si elle pouvait le repousser sans tout gâcher, ni l'autre partie qui n'était pas très ravie d'être à genoux au sein même de l'école en espérant fervemment que personne d'autre n'avait décidé de faire une ballade, cette partie là pensait qu'il lui aurait fallu fournir un peu plus d'efforts. Drago s'agrippa soudain assez à ses cheveux pour lui faire mal et il eut fini. Elle avala avec une grimace de dégoût mais d'auto-satisfaction à la fois.

Le chocolat qu'il avait amené était vraiment une bonne idée.

Elle recula et se releva tandis qu'il tirait d'un coup sec sur ses vêtements pour les remettre en place. Elle attrapa le thermos qui avait roulé, le dévissa et but une longue gorgée.

« C'était incroyable » Drago était essoufflé et semblait abasourdi « Juste... Ouah. Merci » Il l'attira et l'embrassa « Je... Ouah »

« Ce n'était pas terrible ? » Demanda-t-elle « Je n'ai jamais... »

« Pas terrible » Répéta-t-il « Pas du tout. Enfin, ce n'est pas que... Je.. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre point de comparaison mais... »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment » Il la serra plus fort « Je peux te retourner la faveur ? »

Hermione repensa au sol et frissonna « Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je voudrais que ma première fois se passe dans un endroit plus chaud »

« Je peux faire ça » Dit Drago « Je le ferai »

 **Et voilà ça devient chaud entre nos deux amoureux ! Merci à vous qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et bonne soirée !**


	82. Chapter 82

« C'est quoi ça ? » Théo pointa du doigt un paquet que le hibou grand duc de Drago avait déposé sur la table. Le hibou n'était pas content, ce qui était compréhensible vu la taille du paquet. Il l'avait presque lâché sur la tête de Drago et avait arraché du bacon des mains d'Hermione avant de repartir.

« Des balais » Dit Drago. Cette explication n'était pas nécessaire, seul un idiot n'aurait pas compris en regardant la forme du long paquet qu'il s'agissait d'un balai. Après tout, il était évident que Drago n'avait pas reçu un balai à frange ou quelque chose de la même forme.

« Des balais au pluriel ? » Demanda Théo « Tu n'as pas déjà le meilleur balai du marché ? Un homme a besoin de combien de balais ? »

« Oui en effet, j'ai un balai fantastique, merci d'avoir remarqué » Répondit Drago.

Hermione failli s'étouffer avec son thé et Théo lui lança un regard agréable « Ça va toi ? » Demanda-t-il « Tu veux partager quelque chose avec nous à propos du _balai_ de Drago ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait fait peur à plus d'un homme. Théo, lui, se contenta de sourire et se hausser les sourcils d'un air malicieux

« Connard »Murmura-t-elle.

« Vas-y continue » Invita Théo « Dis nous en plus. Tu aimerais nous dire quelque chose à propos des sols de Poudlard ? »

Hermione devint rouge brique et donnait l'impression qu'elle avait envie de se glisser sous la table. Elle lança un regard furieux vers Drago qui évita ses yeux « J'ai commandé des balais pour les premières années » Dit-il « Ils ne peuvent pas apprendre à voler correctement sur les balais de l'école et... »

« Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai » Interrompit Pansy « A moins d'être l'élu »

« Bâtards » Murmura Drago, pas a propos du faire que Harry Potter avait eu la permission d'avoir un balai en première année « Ce sont mes balais » Dit-il « Je laisse juste les filles les emprunter pour s'entraîner » Il se pencha sur la table et fit un sourire moqueur à Ginny « Prépare toi à voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor totalement détruite l'année prochaine quand mes petites prodiges du Quidditch pourront se présenter dans l'équipe »

Elle haussa les épaules « On vous démolit cette année » Fit-elle remarquer « Et l'année prochaine je serais diplômée »

« Tu as vraiment acheté des bons balais pour les quatre Serpentards de première année ? » Demanda Hannah « C'est peut être la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais entendu »

« Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai » Répéta Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait évident « Je me suis acheté plusieurs balais de rechanger que je vais prêter aux filles »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça » Dit Pansy « Drago Malefoy qui apprends à des premières années à voler »

Apparemment, l'opinion de Pansy était partagée, car tous les huitièmes années, Ginny, Andy et et quelques Serpentards amusés apparurent sur le terrain cet après midi là tandis que Drago tendait solennellement les balais aux filles. Il leur rappela gravement que c'était ses balais mais qu'elles pouvaient les garder dans leur chambre car il n'avait pas assez de place pour tous les mettre dans la sienne.

Sarah lui fit un câlin à l'étouffer tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle le lâche.

« Par Merlin, c'est vraiment adorable » Dit Pansy tout bas à Hermione « Je pourrai mourir tellement il est mignon »

Drago dirigea les filles en l'air, et pendant une heure et souligna par mégarde à quel point les leçons de vols des premières années étaient mauvaises. Il leur enseigna une série de manœuvres qui auraient donné des crises cardiaques à leurs parents, mais leurs supporters les encouragèrent avec délice. Trista qui avait commencé tremblante et peu sure d'elle avait développé assez de confiance pour parcourir le ciel à grande vitesse et pour attraper une balle que Drago lui lança.

« Il est vraiment bon » Dit Susan.

« Je sais » Hermione regardait Drago tourner autour de la petite Trista avec plaisir « C'est... Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée là dessus »

« Il se sent probablement plus détendu qu'il ne l'a jamais été » Dit Susan « Toute cette pression pour être le parfait petit aristocrate et puis la guerre » Elle serra les lèvres en voyant Sarah voler beaucoup trop vite sur un balai trop puissant « C'est bien de se laisser aller »

Hermione hocha la tête et la dévisagea « Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-elle « Vraiment ? »

Susan haussa les épaules « Mal mais je ne veux pas en parler »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle connaissait très bien ce sentiment.


	83. Chapter 83

Hannah avait décidé d'arrêter de s'embêter à ramener des chips. Les casses croûtes étaient ramené par une personne différente à chaque fois, et ce jour là, c'était le tour de Susan. Elle avait fait un plat de fruits qu'elle posa sur la table en ignorant la remarque de Pansy sur la nourriture pour lapin. Le dédain de Pansy fut amoindri quand elle vit Padma s'asseoir près de la table, et se servir avec hésitation. Elle prit du raisin, et tout du long de la réunion le fourra dans sa bouche grain par grain.

Andy effleura le sol du pied et dit « Ce n'est pas vraiment à propos du... C'est... Laisse tomber »

En un instant, toute la salle fut plus intéressée par ce qu'il n'avait pas dit que par ce qu'il avait probablement voulu dire. Il expliqua qu'il voulait aller au bal de Noël et se demandait s'il devait aller inviter une fille ou si ce serait bizarre et si les premières années devaient plutôt venir en groupe.

Les avis furent unanimes : il devait inviter une fille.

« Quelle fille ? » Voulut savoir Pansy « La petite Gryffondor avec la grosse écharpe ? »

Hermione avait la tête baissée sur un devoir qu'elle relisait « Son nom c'est Sarida »

« Pas Sari » Dit Andy. Il marmonna le mot suivant et Pansy lui donna un petit coup pour le faire répéter « Trista » Avoua-t-il finalement.

« Trista la Serpentard ? » Demanda Théo. Il regarda en direction de Neville « On dirait qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de couples issus de maisons différentes au bal de noël »

« Comme moi et Padma » Dit Pansy « L'amour Serdaigle Serpentard »

« Est-ce que ton mec mystère est un Serdaigle ? » Demanda Drago. Pansy restait peu communicative à propos de sa rencontre avec son jules, où il vivait, n'importe quoi sur lui. Il était plus âgé, ils s'écrivaient et ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

« C'est pas un Serpentard ça c'est sur » Dit-elle « J'en ai eu assez avec vous les nuls»

Neville observa Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils en lisant son devoir tandis que les autres donnaient des conseils à Andrew pour courtiser les filles, et en particulier les Serpentards. Pansy informa Théo que son opinion n'avait aucune valeur puisqu'il n'avait jamais courtisé la moindre fille de toute sa vie, celui ci avait conseillé au petit Andy d'ignorer toutes leurs suggestions et de lui poser simplement la question « Je l'emmènerai faire du shopping » Dit Pansy « On ira à Londres, et Hermione nous emmènera dans des magasins moldus et on lui trouvera une tenue qu'aucune autre sorcière ne portera. Et Padma et moi on fera nos mains et on sera tous super beaux »

« Hermione » Dit Neville « Tu as lu ça au moins quatre fois, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Elle ne met rien de plus qu'une petite encoche » Répondit Hermione qui semblait sur le point de pleurer « J'ai vraiment travaillé très dur sur celui ci, j'ai fait des références croisées sur le Magenmagot sur le sortilège de l'imperium et la façon dont il est devenu impardonnable. Vous saviez que c'était le dernier des sorts à être appelé comme ça ? Ou que jusque 1457 il était considéré comme acceptable d'utiliser ce sort sur sa femme ou sur ses enfants mineurs du moment que ce n'était pas pour plus de trois heures ? »

« C'est un peu effrayant » Dit Susan.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione « Et les sorciers se sont disputés pendant longtemps avant de déterminer que ce n'était pas raisonnable, et quand ça a été interdit, ça a été le chaos, et blablabla et tout ce que j'ai obtenu c'est une encoche ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à les écrire ? » Demanda Théo « Moi je m'assure que les premières lignes traitent du sujet et après j'écris que des conneries. Tu sais qu'elle ne lit rien de ce que font les mangemorts »

« Je n'ai jamais été mangemort » Cria Hermione « J'étais affamée dans les bois. J'ai du chevaucher un dragon ! Un foutu dragon ! Je n'aime pas les dragons ! Pas du tout ! Et j'ai du en chevaucher un parce que j'ai braqué une banque ! Une banque. Une vraie banque avec de l'argent et des dragons à l'intérieur ! »

« Tu as aussi largué mon frère » Dit Ginny « Elle ne va jamais s'en remettre »

« Et tu couches avec un mangemort » Dit Pansy « Tu as la marque des ténèbres par association »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! » Hermione hurlait presque. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche et devint rouge brique.

« Et bien » Dit Théo « Merci pour cette mise à jour non désirée de ta vie sexuelle. Quelqu'un d'autre veut nous dire ce qu'il fait et ne fait pas ? Souvenez vous que Andy est là donc ne donnez pas tous les détails. Qui parmi nous s'envoie en l'air ? Ne parlez pas tous en même temps »

Personne ne regarda Susan.


	84. Chapter 84

« Ça t'ennuie si je t'emprunte ton devoir ? » Demanda Neville à Hermione tandis qu'ils remontaient vers la tour de Gryffondor « Je veux vérifier quelque chose et je sais que ton travail sera parfait »

Hermione s'arrêta pour sortir son devoir de son sac et le lui tendit « Je ne sais pas si c'est parfait » Murmura-t-elle « Ça vaut juste une encoche c'est tout »

Neville prit le parchemin et le mit dans son propre sac « Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre Hermione » Conseilla-t-il « La seul chose qui compte c'est la note que tu aura à l'examen, et je sais que tu t'en sortira »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était sur le point de remettre son sac sur son épaule quand Pansy arriva en courant derrière eux, Padma et Susan sur les talons. « On va parler de trucs de filles » Dit-elle « Et pas de ce devoir que l'autre harpie t'a donné. Drago est parti voler avec ta rivale, donc c'est le moment de faire des commérages et je te dirai même comment j'ai rencontré le mec mystère »

Le visage d'Hermione devait refléter son choc car Susan ajouta « Tu avais l'air un peu triste avec le groupe de soutien aujourd'hui... »

« Tu criais à propos des dragons » Renchérit Pansy.

« Et on a pensé que tu avais besoin de te distraire »

« C'est... » Hermione les regarda et un sourire apparut sur son visage « Ce serait super. Merci »

Les cinq jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle renifla quand elle vit les différentes cravates qu'ils portaient mais ouvrit néanmoins quand Neville prononça le mot de passe.

Quand il entrèrent, la salle commune devint silencieuse. Neville embrassa Hermione sur la joue « Je te rendrai ton devoir ce soir après le repas »

« D'accord » Dit-elle.

La salle commune resta silencieuse tandis que les quatre filles se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Hermione « C'est quoi ce foutu truc ? » La voix de Pansy portait dans le couloir si bien que tout le monde put l'entendre. Elle arracha la note collée à la porte d'Hermione « La pute des mangemorts?Qui a foutu ça sur ta porte pendant que tu étais en cours ? Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Pansy » Dit Hermione en tendant la main pour empêcher la jeune femme de retourner comme une tornade à la salle commune tapissée de rouge et or et remplie de Gryffondors qui attendaient en silence « C'est là depuis le premier... »

« Par la barbe de Merlin » Commença Pansy « Quelqu'un à mis ça sur ta porte il y a plusieurs mois et tu l'a laissé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Elle est têtue » Répondit Susan en regardant Hermione.

« Elle est stupide » Corrigea Pansy « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'auto-flagellerais comme ça Hermione Granger » Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune en faisant une boulette avec la note et la fourra dans le visage d'un étudiant « Bande de connards » Dit-elle « Totalement débiles. Elle a tout risqué, elle fait partie de votre maison et vous lui tournez le dos parce que vos n'aimez pas son copain ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de connard prompts à critiquer les autres »

« Joli vocabulaire » Railla un garçon « Je vois pourquoi tu n'a pas été envoyée à Serdaigle. Tu connais d'autres mots que 'connard' et 'putain' et 'livrez lui Harry Potter' ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça » Padma s'était avancée derrière Pansy « Vous êtes au mieux médiocres, à peine courageux, a peine courtois. Vous êtes grossiers, vexants, des canailles méprisables qui ont laissé une note sur la porte d'une fille en utilisant une attaque personnelle pour dénigrer sa sexualité parce que vous n'avez aucun argument valable »

« C'est cruel » Rajouta Susan.

« Et techniquement incorrect, car il ne me paye pas » Renchérit Hermione « On peut aller dans ma chambre maintenant ? » Elle regarda les Gryffondors époustouflés puis à la note qui était par terre « Incendio » Murmura-t-elle et la note prit feu.

« Sans baguette » Dit Padma « Impressionnant »

« On m'a déjà dit que j'étais une fille impressionnante » Dit Hermione.

« Alors pourquoi tu traînes avec ces gens ? » Demanda une personne au fond de la foule qui était rassemblée.

« Parler à des gens qui ne sont pas à Serdaigle ? » Dit Pansy « Parce qu'on est amis crétin »

« Parce qu'on affiche pas des mots sur sa porte pour la traiter de pute » Suggéra Susan.

« Très bien tu connais une pute alors » Dit quelqu'un. Hermione qui s'était retournée pour partir se figea. Il y eu un bruissement nerveux tandis qu'elle leur faisait face en les regardant tous.

« Vous feriez mieux d'espérer que je ne découvre pas qui à dit ça »

Quelqu'un se demande tout haut pourquoi ils devraient avoir peur de la copine d'un mangemort, et une autre voix dit « Tu comptes utiliser la magie noire sur nous Granger ? » Mais un autre murmure nerveux dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Marietta Edgecomb » et un autre dit « Elle a envoyé Ombrage aux centaures »

« J'avais oublié que tu avais fait ça » Dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione « Je détestais cette femme »

« Tout le monde la détestait » Dit Padma « Arrête de prétendre que tu es spéciale »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Dit Susan « Allons-y. Je veux entendre parler de ce garçon, je ne veux pas parler aux affreux camarades de la maison d'Hermione »


	85. Chapter 85

« Alors » Dit Susan « Comment tu l'as rencontré ? » Elle était assise derrière Padma et tressait les cheveux des autres filles d'une manière élaborée qui fascinait Hermione et Pansy.

« Tu as des beaux cheveux » Dit Pansy « Je voudrais faire pousser les miens »

« Ne change pas de sujet » Dit Padma « Le mec Pansy, on veut savoir à propos du mec »

Pansy soupirait et semblait mâchonner l'intérieur de sa joue avant de répondre « J'étais dans une librairie avec Millie, on se disputait à propos des fléreurs, sur l'élevage et la lignée et j'ai dit tout haut que la pureté de la lignée important, ce qui par ailleurs compte en élevage donc ne commence pas Hermione.. »

« Je n'allais rien dire » Protesta Hermione avant de dire 'sang de bourbe' en toussant.

Pansy lui jeta un oreiller « Tu serais ce qu'on appelle un outcross **(ndt :une technique d'élevage pour casser la consanguinité sur une lignée en introduisant un animal qui n'est pas pur)**. Bon pour revigorer une lignée qui est en train de s'éteindre, et dont un certain nombre est autorisé, selon les normes de l'association d'élevage » Elle renifla « Et votre langage Miss Granger »

Susan rit.

« Enfin bref » Continua Pansy « J'ai entendu cette voix traînante qui disait que c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans la bouche d'une sang pur londonienne. Je me suis retournée pour voir quel imbécile avait parlé et lui donner ma façon de penser et il était superbe. Superbe ! »

« Toi.. Toi tu as succombé à une belle gueule ! » Dit Hermione choquée.

« Si beau » Dit Pansy avec un sourire sur le visage « Et pas tout maigre et fin comme Drago. Il a une cicatrice sur la joue et ses bras sont juste..parfaits et il a les cheveux longs, il les avait attaché avec une lanière en cuir. Juste parfait »

« Tu as une photo ? » Demanda Padma.

« Pas une que je prévois de vous montrer » Dit Pansy « Donc j'ai murmuré que je parlais de chats et pas de gens, et il a fait ce petit sourire de travers, donc Millie et moi on s'est mise à rire et on s'est tous retrouvés à boire le thé et à manger des biscuits pendant qu'il parlait d'élevage, de ses expériences. Après Millie a du rentrer chez elle, donc lui et moi on est allé dîner et... »

Pansy se tut et soupira « Et maintenant on s'écrit, je suis coincée à l'école et il n'y est plus, et ma mère deviendrait purement et simplement hystérique si elle apprenait et sa mère ferait... En fait la voir avoir une attaque vaudrait peut être le coup. Mais elle ferait sûrement une attaque »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un sang pur ? » Demanda Padma « Si ta mère en serait bouleversée »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un s'opposerait à toi ? » Demanda Susan « Tu n'es pas une petite aristocrate élitiste comme Nott ou Malefoy mais tu es quand même... Tu n'est pas qu'une... »

« Née moldue ? » Interrompit Hermione.

Susan devint rouge « Je sais que ce n'est pas juste » Commença-t-elle « Mais tu sais que c'est ce que les gens pensent »

« Je sais » Dit Hermione en se forçant à ne pas penser aux parents de Drago avec une discipline qui aurait ravi le professeur d'occlumancie le plus strict.

« 'Donnez lui Harry Potter' est peut être la raison pour laquelle les gens s'opposent à moi » Dit Pansy « Enfin a part vous et vos cerveaux détraqués »

« Mais ce mec... » Hermione n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle voulait demander.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu des personnes deux fois plus âgées que moi dirent des choses quand ils pensaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Les gens disent des choses quand ils ont peur » Elle serra la mâchoire « Apparemment personne ne comprends ça »

« Les gens ont toujours.. »

« Pour le reste de ma vie » Dit Pansy « On me le rappellera toute ma vie »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais la referma avant même de parler. Pansy le remarqua, sourit et demanda un peu amèrement « Pas de conseil courageux? »

« Je voudrais juste que les choses soient différentes » Dit Hermione « Tout ce qui s'est passé est si mal » Elle rapatria ses genoux contre son buste « J'en ai marre de me sentir brisée tout le temps. J'en ai marre de trembler et de me dire 'oh ça arrive encore' plutôt que de me demander ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Et je suis fatiguée que les gens me détestent à cause de Drago et que Drago s'en veuille tellement. J'en ai assez de Molly Weasley et des commentaires méprisants. J'en ai assez de tout » Elle inspira d'un souffle tremblant « Mes parents me manquent tellement » Elle se mit à pleurer « Je veux retourner à la maison et que tout rentre dans l'ordre

« Tu ne peux pas » Dit Susan « Il n'y a pas de maison dans laquelle rentrer »

« Je sais » Hermione posa son visage mouillé contre son pantalon « Je sais »


	86. Cours de DFCM

Molly Weasley leur rendit leurs devoirs et demanda « Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions avant qu'on passe à autre chose ? »

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un pose des questions. Les septièmes années étaient trop intimidés par cette femme qui avait terrassé une des plus célèbres mangemorts de l'histoire pour parler. Ginny passait la de son temps avachie dans son siège à ne pas faire attention, et les huitièmes années considéraient cette classe comme une formalité afin de pouvoir passer leur ASPIC sur le sujet. Ils avaient assez d'expérience en la matière pour ne pas avoir envie d'en savoir plus.

Cependant, quand Neville leva la main,le professeur Weasley sembla ravie et dit d'une voix chaude et encourageante « Oui Mr Londubat ? »

« J'ai une question à propos de ma note » Il se leva « Vous avez noté sur mon devoir que c'était du travail excellent et vous m'avez donné la meilleur note possible »

« Oui » Répondit Molly Weasley « C'est très pertinent, bien étudié et vous êtes allé bien au delà du sujet. Vous devriez être très fier du travail que vous avez fourni »

« C'est juste que... » Commença en Neville en prenant le devoir d'Hermione sur son bureau « Vous avez juste mis une encoche à Hermione »

« Qu'est ce que ça a à voir ? » Demanda la femme en prenant ses papiers pour débuter son cours.

« Je copié le devoir d'Hermione » Dit Neville « C'est le même devoir, mot pour mot »

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder. Son gilet en laine dépassait de sa robe de sorcier et son visage laissait transparaître à la fois la peur, mais également une détermination absolue. Il se pencha en silence et prit le devoir de Théo « Vous avez aussi mis une encoche à Théodore » Dit-il « Et le deuxième paragraphe parle d'un groupe de rock américain » Neville parcourut le parchemin des yeux « Il trouve que les notes sont trop discordantes, et qu'ils ont du talent mais qu'ils devraient se renouveler » Il regarda Molly Weasley « Est-ce que vous lisez tout ça au moins ? »

« Et bien clairement monsieur Nott mérite une mauvaise note, je mettrai ça a jour au moment de remettre vos notes. Merci d'avoir porté ça à mon attention Mr Londubat. Maintenant asseyez vous pour que nous puissions... »

« Non » Dit-il. Il était calme mais ferme « Vous êtes partiale et ce n'est pas juste »

« Asseyez-vous Monsieur Londubat »

« Non » Répéta-t-il « Professeur vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous êtes une Gryffondor. On est pas comme ça »

« Si vous ne vous asseyez pas, vous aurez une retenue »

« Non » Dit-il a nouveau « Pas avant que vous admettiez que vous n'avez pas lu les devoirs des étudiants que vous n'aimez pas. Pas avant que vous admettiez que tout ça est injuste »

« Je vous verrai samedi matin » Molly Weasley tremblait presque de rage au vu de cette insubordination « C'est moi qui décide des notes dans cette classe Mr Londubat. Puisque que vous contestez votre note, je vous donnerai à tous les deux un zéro pour avoir copié, ce qui est interdit. Maintenant asseyez vous »

« Avez vous lu son devoir ? » Demanda Neville à nouveau.

« Neville » Siffla Hermione « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça »

Il se tourna vers elle et dit le plus sérieusement du monde « Bien sur que si. C'est mal. Peut être pas aussi mal qu'avec Alecto Carrow, mais ce n'est pas juste »

Molly Weasley vacilla « Comment osez vous me comparer a.. »

Neville leva une main « Elle détestait les nés moldus. Vous détestez les Serpentards et tous ceux qui en sont proches » Il regarda Théo et lui rendit son devoir « Vous devriez peut-être commencer à me détester moi aussi professeur »

« Asseyez-vous »

Neville secoua la tête « Je vais aller parler à la directrice » Dit-il « Je vais lui montrer mon devoir et celui d'Hermione et admettre que j'ai triché pour voir ce qu'elle a à dire » Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Quand il eut refermé la porte, toute la salle se retourna vers la femme en colère qui leur faisait face.

« Miss Granger » Dit-elle « Vous serez aussi en retenue samedi pour triche et je mettrais à jour votre note. Maintenant passons au prochain sujet du programme. Qui peut me parler des cinq mages noirs qui ont eu le plus d'influence dans l'histoire de Grande Bretagne et m'expliquer qui les a tué et quelles méthodes ont été utilisée ? »

Hermione se leva et suivit Neville.

 **Bon dimanche à tous:)**


	87. Entretien avec McGonagall

La directrice Minerva McGonagall laissa patienter Neville devant la porte de son bureau jusqu'à ce que lui et Hermione aient eu le temps de se calmer et avant qu'elle ait le temps de gérer le problème de personnel pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année.

Elle se versa une tasse de thé, y ajouta quelque chose qu'elle conservait dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau et leur servit son habituelle litanie sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à engager Molly Weasley en premier lieu. Oui, elle était traumatisée par la guerre et la mort de son fils, aussi traumatisée que les autres, et oui elle avait pour habitude de se fermer aux gens pour que sa famille ne soit pas menacée. Elle avait été témoin de la façon horrible qu'elle avait eu de traiter Fleur dont le seul péché était d'être française et jolie. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Personne ne voulait envoyer ses enfants à Poudlard, encore moins passer sa journée ici à enseigner, et Molly était douée pour gérer les plus jeunes et elle était assez organisée pour leur enseigner tout le programme. Cette femme avait même prévu un programme qui correspondait en tous points aux standards du Ministère et ne s'appuyait pas sur des inconnus qui jacassaient à propos de créatures incongrues. Minerva avait espéré que ce serait assez.

L'offense de Neville Londubat à propos du manque de partialité de Molly était aussi bien louable qu'inopportune. Mal de tête compris.

Minerva soupira, but une gorgée de sa tasse et laissa entrer les enfants, ou plutôt les adultes.

Ils s'assirent et elle les laissa mariner dans leurs chaises en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sachent plus où se mettre. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des inquiétudes à propos du système de notation du Professeur Weasley ? » Dit Minerva.

Neville hocha la tête et déversa sa tirade. C'était injuste, elle avait été injuste toute l'année. Elle excluait les Serpentards des discussions en cours. Elle ne prêtait même pas attention à leur présence en classe et ne lisait pas leurs devoirs.

Quand il s'épuisa comme un jouet mécanique qui avait besoin d'être remonté, Minerva McGonagall serra les lèvres et dit « Je suis consciente que Molly Weasley n'a pas été totalement impartiale » Quand Neville ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole elle leva une main « Elle est meilleure avec les étudiants plus jeunes, peut importe leur maison. Les seules personnes avec qui elle est... moins professionnelle... Sont les étudiants de septième et huitième année de Serpentard et Miss Granger. Les personnes qui sont responsables de la mort de son fils dans sa tête »

« C'est.. » Commença Neville mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de la directrice.

« Je réalise que c'est injuste » Dit Minerva « Et je suis donc ouverte à des suggestions sur la façon dont vous voudriez que je règle ce problème. Exception faite des quelques étudiants qu'elle traite différemment, le Professeur Weasley s'est avéré être un excellent choix de recrutement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, nous avons un professeur de défense qui enseigne bien. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que les résultats des BUSEs me donneront raison. Des centaines d'étudiants tirent profit de sa présence ici, et une poignée n'en profite pas. Et quand vous penserez aux suggestions pour corriger ce casse-tête, mettez vous bien en tête que personne ne prendra sa place » Elle leur sourit « J'ai quelques idées pour l'année prochaine mais elles ne pourront pas être mises en place jusque là »

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois juste endurer ça » Dit Hermione. L'amertume de cette réalité semblait laisser des cendres dans sa bouche « Pour le bien commun et tout ça »

Minerva tressaillit en entendant cela « Je veux juste que vous puissiez penser au problème dans toute sa globalité quand vous penserez à une solution » Dit-elle.

Hermione hésita « Est-ce qu'on pourrait étudier de manière autonome ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin « Je réalise que traditionnellement on ne peut pas écrire une thèse aux ASPICs si on ne l'a pas... Mais vous pourriez peut-être faire une exception ? »

Minerva McGonagall espéra que son soupir de soulagement ne fut pas audible pour les étudiants devant elle « Vous avez une certaine expérience dans ce domaine » Dit-elle « Je demanderai au Professeur Weasley de vous communiquer son programme pour toute l'année pour que vous puissiez le parcourir et étudier les sujets qui pourraient être abordés aux ASPICs. Peut-être même trouverez vous des modifications que vous souhaiteriez ajouter au programme »

« Ce n'est toujours pas juste » Répéta Neville, têtu comme une mule en serrant la mâchoire « Elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de traiter les gens comme ça »

La directrice soupira en le regardant. Parfois il était dur de se rappeler que ces guerriers étaient aussi des enfants « Oh Mr Londubat qu'est-ce que vous a donné l'impression ici bas que la vie était juste ? »


	88. Chapter 88

Drago et Ginny revinrent du terrain de Quidditch en riant et le souffle court. Ils avaient passé la soirée à faire la course au vif dans l'obscurité. Ginny avait réussi à éviter toute blessure malgré le fait qu'elle ait poursuivi le vif à une telle vitesse que Drago s'était attendu à la voir tomber en plein ciel « Tu es une menace » Dit-il maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus dans le château en enlevant leur couches de vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver en t-shirt de coton et en pantalon « Un soir, tu vas vraiment te blesser »

Elle haussa les épaules « Probablement pas » Répondit-elle

« Cette chose » Dit Drago « Cette chose que tu fais où on ne peut pas t'arrêter quand tu es sur un balai... Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui ? »

« Tom ? » Demanda Ginny. Drago devait faire une sacré tête car elle rit « Vous tous, vous l'avez connu avec une tête de serpent, un monstre sans cœur mais pour moi pendant des mois il était juste Tom et c'est comme ça que je pense à lui la plupart du temps » Son sourire se durcit « Juste Tom à qui je faisais confiance »

« Est-ce que c'était dur ? » Demanda doucement Drago.

Elle l'étudia pendant un moment avant de répondre « Oui c'était dur » Elle s'affaissa sur un des bancs du couloir et soupira « C'était... J'étais tellement honteuse qu'on soit pauvres » Drago était sur le point de parler mais elle l'arrêta « Tu ne comprends pas ça. Tu ne peux pas. C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si on mourrait de faim, mais j'avais des robes de seconde main et des livres d'occasion. Toujours est-il que c'est suffisamment dur d'être une petite fille qui va à l'école pour la première fois et les autres disaient des choses. Les enfants sont méchants »

Il devait afficher un air coupable car elle sourit et tendit une main qu'elle posa sur son bras tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses cotés. « Il n'y avait pas que toi » Dit-elle « Je sais que tu aimes à penser que tu es spécial, comme si tu étais la seule brute de Poudlard, mais crois moi, la tour de Gryffondor est remplie de filles qui ne sont pas en reste et qui avaient l'habitude de dire que je portais des robes de garçon »

« Enfin bref » Continua-t-elle « J'avais ce livre magique, et il me comprenait, et il était gentil » Elle rit « Tu peux le croire toi que je lui ai confié tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, que j'aimerais être populaire, et que Harry me remarque »

« Je suppose qu'il était compréhensif »

« Tu veux dire Tom? » Demanda Ginny « Tellement compréhensif. Jusqu'au moment où il m'a plus ou moins possédé, que j'avais des blancs et que je pensais être folle. Et devine qui me rassurait ? »

« Tom » Répondit Drago.

« Oui » Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Drago et il les serra « Il était charmant et attentionné et formidable jusqu'au moment où il était dans ma tête et ou je ne pouvais rien faire » Sa voix baissa un peu « Il n'était plus si charmant à ce moment là »

« Ouais » Répondit Drago.

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà... ? » Elle se tut.

« Oui » Répondit le jeune homme « Je suis vraiment bon en occlumancie pour une raison. Il aimait s'immiscer dans la tête des gens » Drago frissonna « C'était comme avoir un escargot dans tes pensées qui laissais une trace de son passage »

« Comme s'il lisait ton journal intime » Dit doucement Ginny « Et il s'arrange pour que tu sache à quel point il te trouve pathétique »

« Il méprisait tout le monde » Dit Drago « Il aimait que tu ressentes à quel point il trouvait que tu n'étais... Rien. Il m'aurait piétiné pour le plaisir et aurait rit en entendant mes os craquer »

« Personne ne comprends » Dit Ginny « Harry un peu, mais Tom respectait Harry d'une manière... »

« Nous on était rien, mais Potter c'était un adversaire » Acquiesça Drago « Il devait le ressentir autrement » Il lui serra de nouveau la main et elle posa la tête sur son épaule

Ils restèrent assis un long moment avant que Ginny dise « Ils me tenaient pour responsable. Toute ma famille. C'était pire que s'ils n'avaient pas compris, pour eux c'était ma faute. Personne ne m'a plus jamais demandé comment j'allais, comme si ils voulaient prétendre que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Même Harry a oublié »

« Je suis désolé » Dit Drago « Je sais que ce n'était pas pareil pour moi, mais si tu veux me parler... »

« Merci. C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprends au moins en partie »

Drago hocha la tête « Ce n'est pas que je voudrais que Hermione comprenne, car je ne souhaiterais ça à personne mais » Il hésita « C'est agréable de pouvoir t'en parler en sachant que tu n'aura pas ce regard teinté d'horreur »

« Notre lien spécial » Dit Ginny.

« Quels chanceux » Drago lâcha sa main et se leva « J'ai besoin d'une douche, on se voit plus tard ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, le regarda rassembler ses vêtements et son balai et il partit vers les cachots de Serpentard tandis qu'elle était toujours sur le banc. Elle se dit qu'un jour sa mère découvrirait son amitié avec le blond et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment, personne. Après tout, sa mère et sa famille pourraient vivre avec le fait que Drago Malefoy et elle avaient quelque chose en sourit amèrement en montant les escaliers. Peut-être que s'ils avaient été plus compréhensifs quand elle avait douze ans, elle aurait écouté leurs conseils sur Drago. La, ils pouvaient aller se faire voir.


	89. Chapter 89

Le samedi, Neville et Hermione se présentèrent à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal pour leur retenue. Ils s'attendaient à voir Molly Weasley et à recevoir un travail manuel de sa part pour ce qu'elle considérait être de l'insolence, mais à la place ils furent accueillis par le Professeur Pomona Chourave qui les regardait d'un air ennuyé.Tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans une des serres, le Professeur Chourave leur confia que dans un monde parfait, elle ne partagerait pas avec les étudiants. Mais Pomona ne considéraient plus les huitièmes années comme des étudiants, et Neville était un de ses préférés. Les plantes adoraient Neville. Les dahlias affaissées se requinquaient quand il passait, les roses s'ouvraient à son contact et même la menthe rangeait ses racines et semblait oublier son envie de se déployer quand il était présent. Selon Pomona, Neville ne pouvait faire aucun mal. Elle lui avait déjà proposé un internat pour l'année suivante et elle était sûre qu'il aller accepter.

Elle était profondément convaincue qu'il avait été mal réparti, et selon elle seule la peur qu'il avait de sa grand mère l'avait empêché d'être envoyé chez les Poufsouffles ou il aurait été mieux. La façon qu'il avait eu de se confronter à cette harpie à l'esprit étroit de Molly Weasley avait simplement confirmé que pour elle il aurait du être un blaireau. Et bien qu'elle ne favorisait jamais les élèves de sa maison car ça n'aurait pas été juste, elle mourrait d'envie de faire une exception pour cette fois.

Elle leur demanda de rempoter des plantes agressives, de l'appeler s'ils en avaient besoin et leur suggéra de demander des sandwichs aux elfes de maison s'ils n'avaient pas fini au repas, puis elle partit pour la salle des professeurs. Il était évident qu'elle leur faisait confiance pour rester là tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le travail soit terminé.

C'était la retenue la moins punitive qu'elle avait trouvé et qui ne sapait pas techniquement l'autorité de sa collègue, et puis ses plantes avaient vraiment besoin d'attention.

Neville tendit à Hermione une paire de gants propres, prit les siens sur l'étagère et ils se mirent au travail en silence mais en bonne compagnie. Hermione n'avait pas trop le coup de main en botanique, mais elle avait compensé ce manque de talent par une application toute particulière, et a un moment Neville admira même sa technique.

« Ces foutus trucs ont essayé de me mordre une fois » Dit-il en regardant les feuilles pleines de dents qu'elle tenait « Pas toi ? »

La plante essaya alors d'atteindre la main de la jeune fille pour en grignoter un bout mais elle l'avait déjà jeté dans un pot plus grand avant d'y jeter des poignées de terre et la plante fut distraite.

« Alors » Dit-elle en répétant l'opération avec une autre plante « Théodore »

« Alors » Répéta malicieusement Neville « Malefoy »

« Touché »

« Je recevrai une beuglante quand Grand mère l'apprendra » Il grimaça « Ça sera désagréable » Hermione hocha la tête. Elle doutait que la grand mère de Neville soit ravie du genre et de l'identité de la personne qu'il voyait.

« Des fois, je me demande si sa mère essayerait d'empoisonner mon thé » Dit Hermione en pensa à Narcissa Malefoy et ses plaisanteries hypocrites « Je crois qu'elle m'a classé dans la catégorie 'acceptable pour le moment' mais elle demandera à Drago de se trouver une femme plus appropriée »

« Et tu ne pars pas ? » Demanda Neville.

Hermione secoua la tête « Jamais »

« C'est allé très vite entre vous deux » Commenta Neville en déterrant une autre plante et en la soulevant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre « Ça fait seulement quelques mois et vous êtes déjà... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« C'est que c'est facile entre nous » Répondit doucement Hermione « Avec lui, tout est facile. J'aimais Ron, mais c'était toujours si compliqué... J'étais jalouse, il était jalouse, c'était toujours...dur. Avec Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend. Chaque sourire arrogant, chaque roulement d'yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'on partage tout ça. Je ne m'imagine pas jalouse comme je l'étais avec Ron.. C'est juste... Je suis désolée je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer.. Il me convient c'est tout. C'est le bon »

« Ça semble super » Dit Neville « D'être sure je veux dire »

 **Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster mon deuxième chapitre hier j'en posterai donc 3 ce jour. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre !**


	90. Hanukkah 1 sur 3

L'automne passa vite cette année là. Les dernières fleurs moururent, et il faisait suffisamment froid maintenant pour ne pas pouvoir se passer de manteau quand on allait dehors, et l'air mordant promettait de la neige très prochainement. Bientôt, Novembre arriva à sa fin et les étudiants commencèrent à préparer le bal, à se trouver un cavalier, a prévoir du shopping pour trouver une tenue et des robes commençaient à arriver au courrier.

La chaleur de la tour de Gryffondor était devenue plus désirable que la fraîcheur de la salle commune des Serpentard, et, en dépit des soufflements et grognements des Gryffondors qui se sentaient envahis par les cravates vertes, bleues et jaunes, la plupart des huitième années envahissaient les canapés les samedis après midi. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi le 12 Décembre, devant un bon feu, à échanger des idées sur ce qui manquait au programme de défense et qui aurait pu être utile.

« Je veux dire vraiment » Avait dit Pansy « Je ne suis pas dans votre cours stupide, mais à quel point une personne à besoin de tout connaître des plantes empoisonnées ? Trop de botanique si vous voulez mon avis, désolé Neville, et on ne vous apprends pas assez à éviter de se retrouver transformé en Inferi »

C'était une conversation ésotérique. Enfin Hannah inclina la tête et regarda la petite Sarida, une des ombres de Drago, qui reniflait en écrivant ce qui ressemblait à un devoir de métamorphose dans sa main propre.

Drago se pencha vers elle « Sari » Dit-il « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Les autres t'embêtent ou quoi ? »

Elle se frotta les yeux et murmura que ce n'était rien. Drago renifla grossièrement et elle répondit enfin « C'est juste que j'ai manqué Roch Hachana cette année et aussi Yom Kippour, et personne ne veut me dispenser de cours parce que... C'est Chabbat je ne suis pas censée faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui et je fais ce contrôle et... Et... Et c'est Hanoucca ce week-end, ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est pas comme si je pouvais pas travailler, mais je n'ai même pas de dreidel **(ndt : une toupie à quatre faces)** et tout me manque. L'année dernière était affreuse à cause d'eux, et cette année tout me manque »

Hannah cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pendant sa crise de larmes, et elle lui tendit gentiment une main, mais ce fut la pragmatique et plus directe Pansy qui demanda « Putain, mais c'est quoi ça Rosh Hachana ? »

« Par Merlin Pansy » Murmura Neville « Ton langage »

« On lui demandait de torturer ses camarades de classe l'année dernière » Aboya Pansy « Je crois qu'elle peut gérer de m'entendre utiliser le mot 'Putain' »

« C'est la nouvelle année » Dit Sarida en reniflant toujours.

« Et tu n'es pas censée travailler ? »

« Il est interdit de travailler » Corrigea Sarida « C'est la loi juive »

« Et les professeurs ne te laissent pas ces journées ? » Demanda Pansy. Quand Sarida hocha la tête, elle s'offusqua et regarda Padma « Honnêtement, ce serait trop leur demander d'avoir un peu de bon sens ? » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Donne moi les dates ou tu n'es pas censée travailler et j'irai parler à quelqu'un » Dit Drago. Il regarda Hermione « Ou alors peut-être que j'enverrai l'héroïne de guerre »

Hermione le frappa mais accepta d'aller parler à McGonagall « Elle m'est redevable » Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

« Maintenant donne moi ta plume » Pansy tendit la main. En voyant le regard de Sarida, elle ajouta « Tu nous a dit que tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui alors tu ne le fera pas »

Padma rit « Ne la contredis pas » Conseilla-t-elle à la petite fille « Elle est méchante »

« Elle l'est vraiment » Acquiesça Hermione « Tu es autorisée à nous parler de tout ça ? Ou c'est du travail ? »

« Je pense oui » Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas sure « Je ne sais pas si vous apprendre tout ça c'est du travail ou pas »

Cependant, encouragée par les étudiants plus âgés réunis là, Sarida commença à leur expliquer l'allumage des bougies et le miracle de Hanoucca. Tandis qu'elle parlait, Théo avait sorti une pierre qu'il baladait dans son sac, et à travers de nombreuses étapes la transforma en dreidel. Il roula des yeux en souriant quand la jeune fille se moque de ses lettres hébraïques « Je te fais savoir que je suis en runes avancées » Lui dit-il « Je suis sur que je peux gérer un petit 'gimel' » **(ndt: Une lettre de l'alphabet hébreu)**

Pansy regarda la petite toupie « J'espère que tu es meilleur en runes » Dit-elle « Ou que le résultat des ASPIC te dessoûlera »

« Je suis sobre » Dit Théo.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Deux semaines entières ? » Demanda Pansy « Trois ? »

« Sois gentille » Demanda Hannah.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir et Sarida rit, bien plus joyeuse.

 **Pas évident à traduire tout ça avec toutes les références juives, j'espère que ce sera clair pour vous**


	91. Hanukkah 2 sur 3

Hannah mena Sarida, Trista et Sarah dans les cuisines de Poudlard et leur montra une série de grand tabourets. Les filles regardèrent la salle les yeux grands ouverts, et Hermione qui les avait suivi rit tandis que trois elfes la fixaient.

« C'est si grand » Dit Sarah avec émerveillement.

Les cuisines de Poudlard avaient des cheminées assez grandes pour y rôtir un animal tout entier, les murs immaculés étaient couverts de pots en cuivre et de brique blanchie, et les fenêtres devaient être enchantées, car elles laissaient passer le soleil et l'air sans laisser entrer l'air froid. Des longues tables de bois étaient disposées comme dans la grande salle et des elfes s'y affairaient à préparer le prochain repas. Les filles s'étaient assises à une des tables et un des elfes les fixait, les bras croisés avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« Explique lui ce que tu veux » Dit Hannah à Sarida. D'une voix hésitante, la fille essaya d'expliquer ce qu'était le latke **(ndt : galette de pomme de terre frite dans l'huile)** et la nourriture frite et l'elfe écouta, la bouche en cul de poule avant de faire apparaître un livre de cuisine qui semblait avoir au moins cent ans d'age. Il parcourut les pages jaunies et hocha finalement la tête.

« Des beignets à la confiture » Dit l'elfe de sa voix haut perchée.

Ça redonna de l'entrain à Sarah qui n'avait pas été très enthousiaste en entendant Sarida décrire des crêpes à base de pomme de terre.

Une autre elfe arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et apparu dans un 'pop' et se pencha sur le livre de cuisine pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle exprima ce qui ressemblait à une suggestion dans un langage qu'aucune des filles ne connaissait. S'en suivit une dispute rapide entre les deux elfes qui se se termina quand le premier elfe se tourna vers les étudiantes rassemblées et leur dit dans un ton qui ne permettait pas de discussion « Vous allez éplucher » Des bols, des économes et une pile de pommes de terre apparurent en face d'eux sur le milieu de la table « On s'occupera du reste »

Hermione regarda tout cet attirail et fronça les sourcils « On peut utiliser la magie n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe souffla et refusa de lui parler. Hermione et Hannah essayèrent de se souvenir de sorts de cuisine qu'elles connaissaient « J'aurais du écouter Molly Weasley » Murmura Hermione tandis que la troisième pomme de terre à laquelle elle s'attaquait refusait de coopérer.

Hannah grogna « Donne moi une minute »

Elle partit et Hermione sourit aux trois petites filles avec un embarras qui augmenta quand Trista demanda « Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Drago ? »

« Euh » Dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle pouvait trouver une sortie de secours ou une réponse dans les herbes séchées qui pendaient au plafond « Peut-être ? »

« Tu devrais » Dit Sarah « Il est si gentil »

Hermione essaya de lui sourire et elle espéra que ça ne ressemblait pas à une grimace embarrassée « Allons épluchons ces pommes de terre » Elle attrapa un économe.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? » Voulut savoir Sarida en attrapant une pomme de terre et en l'épluchant à l'aide d'une incantation qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et qui ressemblait à 'kalef et ze'

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Hermione « C'était pas du latin ! »

La jeune fille arborait un large sourire « Ma mère m'a apprit » Hermione avait réussit à les distraire de ce qu'elles considéraient comme l'idylle de l'année « Ce n'est pas un sort qu'on apprend à Poudlard »

Quant Hannah revint avec un livre de sorts domestiques qu'elle avait emprunté à Pansy, Sarida avait appris aux trois autres filles le sort pour éplucher les pommes de terre, et un sort pour les couper, le tout sans baguette, un raffinement qui avait émerveillé Hermione. Sarida était confuse de l'admiration de la jeune fille plus âgée, car tous les sorts domestiques basiques se lançaient sans baguette, après tout comment était-on censés de s'occuper de son intérieur si on devait agiter un bout de bois dans tous les sens ? Les sorts qui nécessitaient une baguette étaient plus compliqués que ceux pour faire la lessive ou les repas. Bien sur, elle ne les connaissait pas tous car sa mère faisait le plus gros du travail et son travail à elle, c'était l'école mais...

Hermione lui avait fait promettre qu'elle lui apprendrait tout ce que sa mère lui avait appris et murmura qu'elle allait s'acheter un grimoire hébreu tandis qu'elle regardait les pommes de terre planer au dessus de la table, s'éplucher et se couper toutes seules.

« C'est rien de spécial » Protesta Sarida « C'est juste pour cuisiner. Tout le monde sait faire ça »

Hermione croisa les bras, regarda la nourriture se préparer toute seule et n'ajouta rien.


	92. Hanukkah 3 sur 3

Le lundi soir, Hermione embrassa Drago, et pour la première fois depuis la reprise des cours, il vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Ils ne s'assirent pas au fond de la table, mais au début avec Andrew, Sarida et les premières et deuxième années. Ginny lui fit un sourire éclatant de l'endroit où elle était en train de se disputer avec ses coéquipiers à propos de leur stratégie au Quidditch.

Neville était assis avec les Serpentards.

Hermione entendit certains élèves de sa maison parler sous cape à propos de ça, et à propos d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ? » Demanda tranquillement Andrew . Quand elle le regard d'un air interrogateur, il ajouta « Ils vous jugent Neville et toi parce que vous n'êtes pas... parce que vous êtes amis avec... »

« Parce que j'aime les mangemorts ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et lui et plusieurs étudiants, même parmi les plus ages se penchèrent pour entendre sa réponse dans la salle bruyante. Elle inspira profondément et répondit le plus prudemment possible « Quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose de très mal, qu'il le regrette vraiment et qu'il travaille dur pour réparer le mal qu'il a fait, est-ce qu'on doit le détester pour le mal qu'il a fait, ou l'aimer pour toutes les bonnes choses ? »

Un des garçons plissa le nez « On dirait les trucs qu'on entend à l'église » Opposa-t-il.

« On répare le monde » Répondit Sarida les yeux pétillants.

« Mais il a aidé à le briser » Dit quelqu'un.

Hermione sourit tristement « Il avait peur » Dit-elle « Et il était en colère, et méchamment perturbé. Les gens ont de bonnes raisons d'être en colère contre lui, et c'est dur de pardonner aux gens qui nous ont blessé »

« Mais tu l'as fait » Dit Andrew.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment tandis que la nourriture apparaissait dans les plats, elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. Elle découvrit des plats plein de latke, elle prit un morceau de saumon avec une sauce à la pomme avant de répondre « C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir parce qu'ils n'y arrivent pas » Elle essaya de ne pas regarder sa manche où les mots gravés dans sa peau ne s'estomperaient jamais vraiment « Je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais pu pardonner sa tante ni même m'asseoir et manger avec elle, donc je les comprends »

« Ce ne signifie pas qu'ils doivent t'insulter » Dit Sarida.

« Non » Acquiesça Hermione « Mais mon ami Harry s'en fiche et Ginny aussi » Elle voulait rajouter que Ron aussi mais ça aurait été un mensonge flagrant donc elle n'en dit rien, même si elle espérait que ce soit vrai « Mes amis l'acceptent, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a des beignets au repas ? » demanda pile de beignets à la confiture luisait au centre de la table et bien que les élèves mangeaient consciencieusement leur poisson et leurs épinards, ils étaient bien plus intéressés par le dessert.

« Ce sont des beignets traditionnels » Lui apprit joyeusement Sarida avant de se lancer dans une explication à propos de nourriture frite et d'huile qui ne s'épuisait pas.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à ça » Dit Andrew.

« Et après manger, on jouera avec le dreidel » Sarida regarda Hermione avec de grand yeux « Tu viens toujours hein ? »

Hermione passa son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille et la serra « Bien sur » Promit-elle « On vient tous. Et j'ai même un cadeau pour toi »

Sarida était étonnée.

« Ne t'excites pas trop » Conseilla Hermione avec une grimace en repensant aux chaussettes qu'elle avait maladroitement tricoté en utilisant un charme. Elle avait commandé trop de laine rouge et or et elle avait maintenant de quoi tricoter une paire de chaussettes pour la maison Gryffondor au complet, elle ne prévoyait pas de le faire, mais elle avait paniqué et avait eut tellement peur de ne pas en avoir assez qu'elle avait vu trop gros.

Beaucoup trop gros.

« C'est.. très gentil de ta part » Balbutia Sarida.

« C'est une gentille fille » Dit Drago. Il était arrivé derrière elle et avait embrassé le sommet de sa tête avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules « Tout est prêt pour ce truc avec les bougies ? »

« Oui » Dit Hermione en levant la tête pour lui sourire « La mère de Sarida lui a envoyé un menorah de rechange, on a tout un stock de bougie et je crois qu'elle veut nous apprendre une chanson »

« Au lieu des cloches, des livres et des bougies, c'est les chansons les dreidel et les bougies » Se moqua Drago.

« Beignets, dreidel et bougies » Corrigea Andrew en mordant dans un nouveau beignet qui fit couler de la confiture le long de sa mâchoire.

Hermione regarda dans le vague et semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et réfléchit à haute voix « C'est intéressant n'est-ce pas, on est aveugles à tout ce qui contredit nos habitudes. Les cloches, les livres et les bougies c'est très bien, mais il y a quoi au delà ? »


	93. Chapter 93

Hermione ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle repensait à la supposition de Sarida sur la façon dont fonctionnait la magie, quand elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la section Arithmancie pour emprunter un livre dont elle avait besoin pour rédiger un devoir que le professeur Vector leur avait demandé. Elle vit Pansy installée dans un box individuel de lecture, là où personne ne pouvait la voir, elle avait des difficultés à respirer. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée et tremblait d'une façon qui semblait bien trop familière à Hermione « Pansy ? » Elle hésita « Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien » Elle le leva même pas la tête « C'est super. Pars Granger »

Hermione l'ignora et attrapa une chaise « Est-ce que tu as... »

« J'en ai déjà pris » Coupa Pansy « Ça n'a pas aidé »

« Merde » Elle tendit la main, et incertaine de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait de la part de Pansy, elle commença à lui frotter le dos en faisant des cercles « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce qui est lui plus dingue, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé » Répondit Pansy « J'étais assise juste là, et puis tu sais.. » Hermione regarda autour d'elle, leva la main qui tenait sa baguette et murmura un sort d'insonorisation.

« Ouais » Dit Hermione « Je sais » Elle continua à masser le dos de Pansy tandis qu'elles étaient assises en silence « Pourquoi les fléreurs ? » Demanda soudain Hermione.

« J'aime les fléreurs » Répondit celle ci « Ils sont duveteux et mignons et ils sont assez malins pour ne pas être ennuyeux et ils t'aiment quoi que tu fasses » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire « J'accepte tout l'amour que je reçois tu vois ? Avant de rencontrer... Mon ami... Je prévoyais d'être une vieille folle entourée de chats avec Millie, qui, par ailleurs me trouve stupide d'être amis avec vous. Elle déteste les Gryffondors »

Hermione soupira « Des fois on est un peu haïssable » Dit-elle « Mais les Serpentards aussi »

Pansy réussit à esquisser un faible sourire « Dernièrement tu n'as pas l'air de nous détester. Tu as déjà couché avec Drago ? »

« Pansy ! » Hermione arrêta de lui frotter le dos et la tapa.

« Alors c'est un non ? » Demanda Pansy en inspira difficilement « Il est presque aussi inexpérimenté qu'on puisse l'être, crois moi » Hermione devait avoir l'air mal à l'aise car Pansy la regarda et se mit à rire « Je ne le sais pas par expérience, espèce d'idiote. On sait tout l'un sur l'autre, c'est lui et moi contre le monde et tout ça » Elle posa la tête sur le sol en bois de la bibliothèque « J'aimerais que Drago n'ai jamais pris la marque »

« Moi aussi »

« Au début, c'était juste excitant » Dit Pansy « Personne ne nous faisais confiance, tu es un paria mais ce mec te promets que tu vas tout diriger » Elle laissa échapper un sanglot « Drago était si énervé que son père ait été envoyé à Azkaban et fier de pouvoir être une part de ce mouvement pour restaurer la dignité et la fierté et toute les saloperies qu'on nous servait. Par Merlin, on était si jeunes. Et ce monstre était fou, il menaçait tout le monde et tout était affreux »

Hermione se mit à caresser les cheveux de Pansy « Ça a du être très dur » Dit Hermione. Le silence s'installa autour d'eux grâce au sort d'insonorisation tandis qu'Hermione caressait encore et toujours les cheveux courts et foncés de Pansy. Il était drôle de constater que les deux filles s'étaient détesté pendant six ans, et que Pansy ne leur avait rien épargné pendant leurs chasses aux horcruxes. Et maintenant elles étaient amies.

Après un moment, Pansy laissa échapper un petit soupir triste « Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai passé ma septième année à penser que je pouvais être tuée à n'importe quel moment. Par les Carrow, par les autres étudiants. J'ai... J'avais la main sur ma baguette à chaque instant quand j'étais en dehors de mon dortoir. Les gens nous ont toujours lancé des petits sorts, et on ripostait, mais l'année dernière » Elle s'arrêta et déglutit « Ils n'étaient pas tous petits »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé » Dit Hermione « Drago et Théo.. Ils n'ont jamais rien dit »

« Bien sur qu'ils n'en parlent pas » Répondit Pansy « Tu es toujours droite et toute cette merde et ça n'aide pas » Elle frissonna mais semblait sur le point de se remettre « Greg... Ce n'était pas seulement la stupidité et le vice qui le poussaient à s'en prendre à des gens quand les Carrow le lui demandaient. Des fois, mois aussi j'en avais envie » Elle repoussa brusquement la main d'Hermione « Je vais bien, stupide Gryffondor émotive, je ne veux pas que tu bousille ma coiffure »

« Bien sur » Répondit Hermione « Tu vas bien »

« Aussi bien que toi »

« Tu vas me vendre un fléreur hein ? »

Pansy la regarda « Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas avoir une remise parce qu'on est amis n'est-ce pas ? »


	94. Chapter 94

Hermione s'assit sur son pied, sur le lit de Drago qui relisait leur devoir d'arithmancie encore une fois. Théo était penché au dessus de son épaule et avait posé le doigt sur une équation « Tu es sure ? » Demanda Drago « C'est pas dans le livre. C'est le contraire de ce qui est dans le livre »

« Le livre se trompe » Dit Hermione.

Théodore grogna en entendant la tranquillité de sa réponse « Tu es tellement sure de toi » Dit-il.

« J'ai raison » Insista-t-elle « Regarde le tout, c'est cohérent. Si tu le fais comme dans le livre tu te retrouves avec un tracé bizarre qui s'égare tout le temps. On le fait à ma manière »

« Si tu as raison » Dit Drago « On aura l'air brillants »

« Si tu te trompe, on aura l'air de crétins qui ne savent pas suivre une consigne » Dit Théo.

« Ça tombe à pic, j'ai raison » Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et commença à se frotter le cou.

Drago ramassa leur devoir ainsi que le manuel pernicieux, et les mit dans son sac « Je vais m'en occuper » Il rejoignit Hermione sur son lit et commença à presser ses doigts contre sa peau. Elle remonta ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui massait le cou « J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose » Lui apprit-il.

« Tu as réalisé ton véritable et inconditionnel amour pour ton colocataire et tu veux rompre ? »

Théo grogna « Pas même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre »

« Je dois rentrer chez moi pour les vacances » Annonça Drago.

Pendant un moment, Hermione cessa de respirer, puis elle reprit « Bien sur. C'est noël tu devrais être avec tes parents »

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » Demanda Drago.

« C'est pas grave »

« Tu restes ici » Dit Drago. Ce n'était pas une question.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se recula loin de sa main « Je n'ai nulle par où aller » Dit-elle « Donc ce sera moi, et les elfes de maison et sûrement Susan »

« Et moi » Ajouta Théodore. Ils le fixèrent tous les deux et il murmura « Si je retourne au manoir Nott, et que je reste tout seul dans cette grande maison, tout ce que je ferai c'est boire. Si je reste ici je peux prendre un peu d'avance sur le projet de Runes » Hermione semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose de gentil et encourageant, et Théo plissa les yeux dans sa direction « Ne fais pas ça Hermione »

« Je reviendrai dès que je pourrai » Drago semblait malheureux « Le lendemain de noël. Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls toutes les vacances. C'est important. Ma mère avait l'habitude de décorer le manoir et elle n'a pas... La guerre et tout ça.. Alors cette année, elle prévoit de tout décorer comme quand j'étais enfant » Il laissa échapper un rire mal à l'aise « Elle va peut-être m'acheter un boursouflet, même si j'ai supplié mon père de ne pas la laisser faire »

« Les fléreurs ne mangent pas les boursouflets ? » Demanda Théo.

« Je ne pense pas » Hermione n'avait pas l'air totalement sure d'elle même.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Mon pote » Commença Théo « Tu vas être plus ou moins collé par la hanche à une fille folle des chats. Elle a littéralement été un chat. Son animal de compagnie était un chat. Je suis presque certain que Pansy va lui vendre un fléreur dès qu'on aura notre diplôme et le manoir Nott sera rempli de poils, et franchement tu ne veux pas retrouver une tête de boursouflet comme cadeau sur ton oreiller »

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sur que le coup du 'Ne m'offrez pas un boursouflet parce que le fléreur d'Hermione va le manger' soit le meilleur argument » Dit Drago.

« Ils ne l'acceptent toujours pas? » Théo s'assit avec eux sur le lit et tendit une main à Hermione avec inquiétude. Elle recula ses doigts.

Drago n'était pas content « Ils... Non. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me casser les oreilles pour après la remise des diplômes. Ils pensent que je devrais passer une année à faire un grand tour démodé pour rencontrer... »

« Des filles appropriées » Termina Hermione pour lui « Super »

Théo se mit à rire et Hermione le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il dise « Sérieusement Hermione, tu arrives à imaginer Drago faire le tour du continent pour rencontrer fille après fille ? Avant que tu commences à lui tailler des pipes, il... »

« Théodore ! » Cria Hermione.

« Désolé » Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout « Avant que vous commenciez votre coup de foudre d'amour véritable, libéré et vierge de tout désir physique, c'est mieux ? »

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

« Des fois il ne parlait pas pendant des jours » Dit-il plus sérieusement « Il.. Tu sais »

Ils évitèrent tous de regarder le bureau de Drago qui contenait le couteau.

« Ses parents sont des cinglés s'ils ne réalisent pas que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée » Continua-t-il « Sur ce, je vais aller me promener et vous laisser seuls les enfants »

« Tu vas voir Neville ? » Demanda Hermione « Libéré de tout désir ? »

Théo la regarda comme s'il voulait l'étouffer. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et dit avec un sourire un peu chancelant « Enfin seuls »


	95. Chapter 95

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et réalisa que ses doigts trituraient maladroitement le bouton de sa jupe.

« Tu sais, je ne ferais jamais... Mes parents n'ont pas à prendre cette décision pour moi » Dit Drago « Mon retour chez eux pour les vacances ne signifie pas que je veux rompre »

« Je sais » Dit-elle un peu trop rapidement peut-être « C'est dur de savoir qu'ils n'approuvent pas » Elle rit avec embarras « Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas... Pas si ta famille m'en veut pour toujours. J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à Andromeda, et Teddy et.. Tu sais que Sirius était... C'était mauvais pour lui »

Drago cligna des yeux et essaya de se souvenir qui était Sirius. Il lui fallu un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle parlait de Sirius Black. L'homme qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban, le meurtrier qui apparemment n'en était pas un, qui était le parrain de Harry Potter et qui n'avait pas marché dans cette folie de pureté du sang « Ma mère n'est pas Walburga Black » Il avait eu du mal à se rappeler du nom de sa grande tante « Elle n'est pas non plus sa mère »

« Tu es sur ? » Elle avait commencé à triturer le tissu de sa jupe avec ses mains. Drago posa ses mains sur les siennes pour la faire arrêter.

« Je suis plus que sur » Dit-il « Je t'ai.. t'apprécie beaucoup » Il lu fit un petit sourire en coin « Tu disais que tu voulais attendre d'être dans un endroit plus chaud » Ajouta-t-il.

Hermione sembla perplexe un moment, puis ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Je pourrais te montrer à quel point je t'apprécie » Drago avait voulu dire ça d'un air sur de lui et confiant mais à la place, sa voix crissa à la fin. Il toussa pour lui faire croire qu'il avait quelque chose dans la gorge et qu'il n'était pas nerveux « Théodore est parti » Reprit-il.

Elle regarda la porte et murmura « Verrouille la. Je veux être sur qu'il ne reviendra pas en se disant que ce serait marrant de.. »

Drago se rua hors du lit et tourna le loquet « Fait » Il ne croyait pas vraiment que Théo lui ferait ça, pas maintenant. Dans un an, absolument, mais malgré sa grossièreté, Théo était assez malin pour comprendre que ça aurait été le mauvais moment pour embarrasser Drago Malefoy. Quand il revint sur le lit, Hermione était en train de déboutonner sa jupe. Il se pencha, prit son visage entre ses mains et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle retourna son baiser, doucement au début, mais au bout d'un moment avec plus d'assurance. Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, il l'embrassait dans le cou, puis il tira sa jupe et baissa sa culotte.

De la dentelle noire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes, puis sur ses pieds. Heureusement, elle avait retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes plus tôt pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Jeter le petit morceau de tissu chaud par terre sur ses chaussures était peut être mal, et il était vraiment sur qu'il avait foiré ça, il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes de vêtements.

Il regarda Hermione « Ça va n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, la tête sur l'oreiller et il baissa la bouche en se félicitant d'apprendre si vite.

Ce n'était pas aussi dur que l'arithmancie. C'est ce qui lui passa par la tête tandis qu'il faisait aller sa langue en écoutant Hermione, et les sons qu'elle produisait lui indiquaient quoi faire. Elle haletait, et gémissait tandis qu'il continuait, espérant savoir quand s'arrêter. En sixième et septième année, quand ses amis étaient passés du baiser à ça, lui avait peur de mourir et essayait de rester en vie. De ce fait, avoir le genre de relation qui menait à ça était impossible. Grâce à certains magazines qu'on lui avait prêté, il savait que les filles finissaient par s'arrêter, il espérait juste savoir reconnaître quand ce serait le cas.

Il sut.

Elle devint soudainement rigide et poussa un cri qu'il n'avait pas entendu jusque là, et il était sur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, quelque de très mal. Puis, elle leva les hanches, se recula et murmura « Ouah » Il décida de ne pas révéler son inexpérience.

Sa verge était vraiment dure, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui demander de s'occuper de ça, et il avait décidé de se masturber sous la douche quand elle s'assit et dit « A ton tour »

« Je, ouais » Dit-il « Ce serait super. Mais tu n'as pas à té sentir obligée.. »

« J'en ai envie »

Drago découvrit qu'il pouvait retirer son pantalon très vite quand il était vraiment motivé.


	96. Scène coupée : Theville

Théo détestait monter à la tour de Gryffondor. Il blâmait les escaliers, pas étonnant que Neville ait de si belles jambes, il devait monter ces satanés escaliers à chaque fois, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il chercha sa flasque sans même y penser et se résigna avant de laisser tomber sa main. Pas d'alcool. Drago avait déniché toutes les bouteilles qu'avait ramené Théo et il les avait jeté. Apparemment, Hermione avait trouvé un sort pour déceler la présence d'alcool dans son sang, et il était sur qu'elle le lui lançait furtivement au petit déjeuner.

Elle était sournoise. Ça aurait été énervant si elle n'était pas si attachante et si ça ne l'avait pas rendu encore plus sur qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien dans la fosse aux serpents que les Malefoy appelaient leur foyer.

Théo conserva son masque tandis que deux filles avec une écharpe rouge passaient devant lui, en montrant bien qu'elles l'évitaient pour ne pas risquer la contamination. S'il n'avait pas été visé, il aurait probablement été amusé de voir qu'elles agissaient comme si il avait des poux. Ces foutus Gryffondors... Il les détestait. Il aurait pu dire que c'était faux. Pour la première fois, il avait des amis chez Gryffondors comme Ginny et Hermione. Plus que ça, il était sur le chemin pour aller voir son copain, qui était un Gryffondor.

Il les détestait quand même en tant que groupe.

Impulsifs, restaient fixés sur des idées qu'ils trouvaient nobles avec la ferveur d'un fanatique et ne pouvaient pas être dissuadés et le dogme qu'ils prônaient quand ils le voyaient était que les Serpentards étaient malfaisants et qu'on devait leur résister.

Théodore en avait assez de ce fanatisme et il n'en pensait pas moins de la bravoure qui impliquait de regarder de haut des camarades d'école avec des tactiques qui auraient embarrassé des fillettes de douze ans.

« Bande de cornichons » Murmura-t-il avec un dégoût qui cachait sa nervosité tandis qu'il regardait le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe » Dit-elle avec remontrance. Elle s'approcha alors de lui « Tu reviens voir Neville n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ajusta sa toge, et le ton de sa voix indiqua qu'elle était sur le point de se lancer dans un monologue interminable a propos d'un amoureux décédé il y a longtemps « L'amour chez les jeunes est une chose formidable. Je me souviens... »

« Basorexia » Dit-il à la hâte **(ndt : ce mot de passe n'a pas de traduction française, c'est le fait de vouloir embrasser quelqu'un a tout prix)**

Elle lui sourit « Amusez vous les garçons » Le tableau s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

La salle commune se remplit de murmures tandis qu'il la parcourait en silence. Il se demanda amèrement si les gens seraient aussi embêtés par sa présence s'il était venu pour rendre visite à une fille de septième année.

S'il était honnête, probablement.

Il frappa à la porte de Neville, entra et trouva le jeune homme assis sur son lit en train de lire un livre sur les plantes d'Amérique du Nord « Hé » Dit Théo en refermant discrètement la pote derrière lui « Tu es libre ?"

Neville mit un marque page à l'endroit où il était arrivé et mit le livre de coté « Bien sur » Dit-il « Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Théo retira sa chaussure et rejoignit le jeune homme « Tu m'as manqué » Dit-il en prenant le visage de Neville pour lui déposer un baiser au coin de la bouche.

Neville passa sa main dans la nuque de Théo et le rapprocha « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » Ils s'embrassèrent dans ce qui sembla à Théo un échange douloureusement lent.

« Est-ce que cette porte se ferme ? » Demanda enfin Théo.

Neville attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et la remua « Verrouillé, ensorcelé et insonorisé » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Théo tendit la main vers le pantalon de Neville, et d'un simple mouvement du poignet l'ouvrit. « Ça te va ? » Demanda-t-il. Bien que l'érection qui tendait le pantalon de Neville semblait lui donner la réponse, il préférait vérifier.

Neville hocha la tête « Si c'est bon pour toi »

« C'est mieux que bon » Dit Théo en luttant pour baisser son pantalon sans passer pour un connard inélégant et trop empressé. Dans la mesure du possible, il aimait ne pas passer pour un idiot dans tous les domaines, et Neville le faisait se sentir comme s'il hésitait pour un béguin adolescent un peu trop souvent. Il était effrayé par le besoin qu'il avait que cette histoire marche et cette peur le rendait bizarre et , une fois qu'il eut prit Neville en bouche, il était clair par les gémissements que poussait celui ci n'était pas maladroit, et que ce qu'avait fait Théo en le déshabillant n'était pas important.

Théo pensa à quel point il appréciait Neville. Le garçon était intelligent, brave et effacé. Il était aussi tellement sexy que ça faisait presque mal de le regarder, et le fait que le jeune homme le veuille aussi était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Il voulait tellement que ça marche.

 **Et voilà pour ce petit aparté sur Neville et Théo. Le bal approche à grand pas, vous pourrez lire le** début **dès demain et jusque là c'est la partie que j'ai préféré traduire avec les vacances de noël j'espère que vous apprécierez également. Bonne journée**


	97. Chapter 97

Pansy avait passé la journée avec les épaules affaissées, et le menton relevé. Tout était si bizarre dans le Londres moldu. Il y avait trop de monde, tout bougeait si vite et elle ne connaissait rien. Elles s'étaient arrêtées pour manger une glace et Pansy regardait les prix sur le menu sans avoir aucune idée de leur valeur.

« C'est pour moi » Avait dit Hermione tandis que Pansy arborait toujours un petit sourire nerveux même quand Hermione lui avait demandé « Ça va ? » Sur un ton qui voulait clairement dire « Est-ce que tu es sur le point de faire une attaque ? »

« Je vais bien » Répondit Pansy « Tu t'inquiètes trop »

Même les magasins de vêtements étaient étouffants. Il y avait trop de tout. Hermione lui avait murmuré des renseignements sur les prix à l'oreille tandis qu'elle tenait une robe bleue pour le bal qui aurait donné des spasmes à sa mère. Puis, elles aidèrent Trista, qui avait eu les yeux qui brillaient depuis leur arrivée, à trouver une petite robe verte en satin avec un décolleté plissé et une large ceinture.

« Elle a besoin de chaussures qui iront avec ça » Fit remarquer Pansy en se réfugiant dans la mode. Elle s'y connaissait en robe, ou peut importe le nom que leur donnaient les moldus. Hermione avait hoché la tête, et la vendeuse avait semblait ravie. Elles avaient trouvé une paire de sandale à talons plats et les avaient déclaré parfaites.

Quand elles revinrent finalement à Poudlard, Pansy inspira « C'était intéressant »

« Il y avait tant de monde » Dit Trista. Elle regardait un couloir en direction de sa salle commune « Est-ce que je peux aller la montrer à tout le monde ? »

« Allez file » Dit Pansy en agitant une main dans sa direction « Mais ne la salis pas »

« Promis » Trista s'enfuit, son sac de shopping à la main.

« Elle va être tellement mignonne » Dit Hermione.  
« Je n'en reviens pas que sa mère nous ait laissé l'emmener faire du shopping du côté moldu » Dit Pansy « Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais eu sa permission, j'ai cru que tu rigolais » Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione afficha un air coupable, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Pansy « Tu ne lui as pas demandé c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai juste dis qu'on allait faire du shopping pour le bal, qu'elle n'avait rien qui semblait approprié et qu'on serait ravies de l'emmener » Dit Hermione « J'ai juste oublié de préciser où on allait »  
Pansy rit de manière saccadée « T'as vraiment des problèmes toi »

« Est-ce que tu... »  
« Je vais bien » Coupa Pansy « Arrêtes un peu, Granger » Elle pencha son sac et regarder sa robe glisser avec plaisir « Si on peut acheter ce genre de choses dans le Londres moldu, je vais apprendre à m'y habituer »

« Pourquoi du bleu ? » Demanda Hermione « Je m'attendais à du vert »

Pansy fit la moue « Le vert me donne l'air jaunâtre » Dit-elle « Je dois en porter souvent : les cravates, l'écharpe, les chapeaux. C'est tout le temps du vert et près de mon visage. Je suis bien plus belle dans les autres couleurs »

Elles étaient debout dans le grand hall et se regardaient. La permission d'aller faire du shopping avait été facile à obtenir, McGonagall leur avait bien montré son approbation en apprenant que les jeunes filles iraient ensemble. « Je pense que je pourrais vous donner une permission à toutes les deux pour aller à Londres si vous le souhaitez » Avait-elle dit « Vous n'êtes plus des étudiantes ordinaires » Même la permission d'amener Trista avait été facile une fois que sa mère avait donné son accord. Et maintenant après avoir passé la journée à deux elles ne savaient pas comment se séparer avec finesse.

« Ça a du être dur » Dit brusquement Pansy.

Hermione ne fit pas semblant de ne pas voir compris « Au moins c'était un environnement contrôlé » Dit-elle « L'école, ça reste toujours l'école que tu étudie les potions ou la chimie » Elle haussa les épaules « Qu'on me lâche dans le chemin de traverse pour que je fasse du shopping toute seule aurait été beaucoup plus dur »

« Quand même » Répondit Pansy « Les choses étaient différentes, des choses auxquelles je n'avais même pas pensé. Pas seulement l'argent, les gens se déplacent différemment, leurs manières sont étranges » Elle croisa les bras « Ce serait dur si on me disait que je devais intégrer ce monde. Je ne sais pas si je m'en serais bien sortie »

« Ton mec mystère n'est pas un né moldu n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Pansy s'intéressait à ça. Elle devait être cinglée car Pansy rit de sa supposition.

« Non » Dit-elle « Pas du tout »

« Je crois que je m'en suis bien sortie avec la transition de culture » Reprit Hermione « Je veux dire, mon meilleur ami est l'élu et je sors avec un Malefoy »

Pansy rit et attrapa son sac « Ouais » Dit-elle « Quel dommage que tes goûts pour les vêtements soient à chier. Si je n'avais pas été là pour te sauver aujourd'hui, tu aurais fini avec cette monstrueuse robe rose »

Hermione feignit d'être vexée « C'était une jolie robe »

« Si tu avais douze ans oui » Se moqua Pansy « Mais ce serait bizarre de sortir avec Drago si tu avais douze ans »

« En tout cas, merci pour ton aide » Remercia Hermione en essayant d'avoir l'air d'être offensée et amusée en même temps.

« Quand tu veux »


	98. Chapter 98

« Tu es très belle »

Drago était monté jusque la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher Hermione et l'accompagner au bal de noël, comme si c'était un vrai rendez-vous et pas seulement un bal d'école. Elle lui sourit d'un air nerveux tandis qu'elle lissait sa robe au niveau des hanches « Pansy m'a aidé à choisir. C'est... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des robes. Je préfère porter un pantalon et... »

« Tu es très belle » Répéta-t-il. C'était le cas. La robe était assez simple, pas trop longue, ni trop courte, et avec un jupon qui allait s'évaser quand il la ferait tourner sur la piste de danse. Il trouvait que la couleur gris-bleu lui allait à merveille. Une sorte de dentelle couvrait ses épaules, mais laissait entrevoir son décolleté et il devait combattre pour s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

La cicatrice sur son bras était visible. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder et résista à l'envie de tirer sur sa propre manche pour être sur que son bras était couvert.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise » Dit-elle d'un air incertain « Tu se magnifique, bien sur »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il avait été entouré de robes toute sa vie, pour un événement ou pour un autre et il n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. Il lui tendit la main et sourit en voyant le paon que Padma avait sûrement dessiné là pour qu'il le remarque « Si tu continues à dessiner ces oiseaux sur tes mains, les gens vont se mettre à croire que tu craques pour moi »

« Ils auraient raison » Il resserra sa prise sur sa main. Ça lui semblait encore irréel, et chaque jour il s'attendait à se réveiller seul dans son dortoir, effrayé et sans personne vers qui se tourner de peur de les mettre en danger « Tu vas me manquer » Dit-elle.

« Je serai de retour après noël »

Elle détourna le regard, et il s'arrêta avant de tirer sur sa main « Je vais revenir »

« Profitons juste de la soirée » Dit-elle « Les préfets ont travaillé dur dessus et je suis sure que ça va être... »

« La plus jolie fille de l'école se sera apprêtée et il se trouve que c'est ma copine » Dit Drago « Je suis un enfoiré égoïste, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi »

Enfin ça, et voir s'il arriverait à la déshabiller plus tard. Théo et lui avaient déjà tout planifié, Théo irait dans la chambre de Neville et il amènerait Hermione dans la sienne. Il s'était entraîné à jeter un sort contraceptif toute la journée tandis que Théo était allongé dans son lit et riait « Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien à être gay ? » Avait-il demandé « Pas d'héritier surprise »

Hermione le tira de sa rêverie « Et bien moi j'espère que ça va bien se passer » Dit-elle « J'espère que personne ne fera de bêtise comme déclencher une bagarre ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Ça va bien se passer » Dit-il « On va boire du punch, et danser et tu sera belle et je serais plutôt pas mal et.. »

« Tu es mieux que pas mal » Coupa-t-elle « Espèce de vaniteux, tu cherches les compliments »

« Et bien » Répondit-il « Si je me souviens bien, une fois tu m'a dit que tu ne trouvaient pas la couleur de mes yeux pales et de ma peau totalement repoussants »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et posa la main sur laquelle était dessinée le paon contre sa joue « C'est vrai.J'ai fini par te trouvé plus attirant que tous les autres hommes que je connais »

Drago rougit et tenta de cacher le plaisir dans sa voix « On dirait que tu cites quelque chose »

« C'est le cas, enfin un peu » Admit-elle « Mais c'est quand même vrai » Elle inspira profondément « Toi, ton visage pale et pointu, et ces yeux qui passent d'une expression hantée à de la moquerie en un instant. Toi, qui apprends aux petites filles à voler, qui prends plaisir face à la complexité de l'arithmancie. Aucune autre personne ne peut se mesurer à toi, et ce sera toujours comme ça »

Il retourna sa main et y déposa un baiser « Personne ne t'égale » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée « Et personne ne le fera jamais »

« Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête « Toujours »

Ils se regardèrent, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient dire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rajoute avec un rire nerveux « Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse. Je vais probablement te marcher sur les pieds »

« J'ai vécu pire » Rétorqua-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et éclatèrent de rire.

 **Et voilà on y est ! Rdv ce soir pour la suite, bonne journée à tous :)**


	99. Chapter 99

Hermione hésita une fois arrivée devant la porte de la grande salle. La pièce avait été transformée en une salle de bal, faiblement éclairée, des lampions dansaient au plafond et des branches de verdure recouvraient chaque surface. Un préfet maussade montait la garde près du bol de punch et quelques premières années se pourchassaient dans un coin de la salle. Drago la poussa avant de pointer quelque chose, elle suivit son doigt et sourit. Andy était au bord de la piste, il parlait à Trista en remuant d'un pied à l'autre.

« J'aime bien sa robe » Dit Drago « Pansy m'a dit que vous l'aviez acheté quand tu les a emmené toutes les deux dans la partie moldue de Londres »

« C'était tout une aventure » Murmura Hermione en souriant à la jeune fille qui avait les mains jointes devant elle.

« Tu pourras peut-être m'emmener un jour ? » Demanda Drago. Elle se tourna et le regarda d'un air choqué. Il était perdu dans ses pensées « Tu sais, je n'y suis jamais allé » Reprit-il « Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose » Il regarda ses chaussures et murmura « Je ne sais même pas comment leur argent fonctionne. C'est bizarre de penser qu'il y a un monde parallèle que je ne.. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir... »

« Je serais contente de t'y emmener » Elle posa la tête contre son épaule « Mais tu n'aimeras peut-être pas ça. Je crois que Pansy était mal à l'aise »

Drago haussa les épaules et fit un sourire en coin « Tu danses avec moi ? »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre sur la piste de danse » Dit-elle en sentant une vague d'anxiété s'emparer d'elle « Je ne suis pas une bonne danseuse.. Drago.. »

« Fais moi confiance » Dit-il « C'est mieux d'y aller avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde »

Elle se laisser traîner jusque la piste, et il posa une main sur sa taille « Pas une valse » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille « Je vais oublier toutes ces horribles années de leçons de danse obligatoires et utiliser ça comme une excuse pour me coller à toi en public »

« Me tenir debout et me balancer, ça je peux faire » Dit-elle soulagée en riant, elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et respira son odeur. Encouragé par le fait de ne pas être le premier, Andy tira une Trista timide qui gloussait sur la piste. Bientôt, il y eut tellement de couples sur la piste qu'il devenait difficile de se balancer. Ils étaient pressés contre leurs partenaires d'une façon qui aurait sûrement scandalisé la moitié des portraits du château.

Pansy et Padma se montraient près d'une des fenêtres, elles baratinaient des histoires d'amour élaborées qu'elle n'avaient pas vécu à un groupe de filles aux yeux écarquillés « Elles ont l'air trop jeunes pour être en première année » Murmura Drago une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la piste de danse. Il lui rapporta un verre de punch et ils traversèrent la salle pour se prélasser près de leurs amis

Tandis qu'ils dansaient il y avait eu plus d'un murmure 'Mangemort' par ci et 'Amoureuse des mangemorts' par là. Drago était devenu de plus en plus pale à chaque insulte jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prétende qu'elle avait soif et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il avait accepté son excuse avec gratitude, avait repéré leur bande d'amis et avait suggéré d'aller les rejoindre.

Hermione observa le groupe de filles rassemblées autour de Pansy et Padma « Je crois que certaines sont en deuxième année » Dit-elle « Je reconnais Sari » Tandis qu'ils approchaient, ils entendirent une des filles dire à Padma qu'elle était belle dans sa robe « Je croyais que tu étais enceinte » Rajouta-t-elle.

« Tu croyais quoi ? » Pansy avait l'air horrifiée « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu portes toujours des vêtements tellement amples » Dit la fille « Ma mère faisait ça quand elle était enceinte de mon petit frère, mais tu es bien trop mince pour être enceinte »

« Non je ne suis pas enceinte » Répondit Padma pour étouffer la rumeur dans l'œuf « Je veux faire un internat à Saint Mangouste après le diplôme. Je veux me spécialiser dans le traitement des effets à long termes de la magie noire. Je ne peux pas avoir un bébé maintenant » Elle regarda Pansy et rit « Je n'aime même pas de temps pour avoir un copain, alors un bébé encore moins »

« Les bébés prennent tout le temps de leur mère » Dit la fille qui parlait encore de son petit frère « Et ils sont bruyants »

« Pas de bébé » Acquiesça Drago. Toutes les filles se retournèrent pour le regarder et il y eut quelques cris de plaisir. Les filles de Serpentard, à qui il enseignait le vol étaient très possessive et elles mettaient un point d'honneur à faire comprendre aux autres maisons que le beau jeune homme était à eux et qu'ils ne l'auraient pas.

« Comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Pansy. Hermione laissa Drago à ses admiratrices et il s'appuya contre le mur.

« Disons qu'on est plus populaires avec les pré-pubères qu'avec les gens de notre age » Murmura Hermione.

Pansy fit un son qui était à mi-chemin entre la résignation et la colère. Puis elle donna un petit coup de coude à Hermione et pointa la porte du doigt « Je crois que ton ami l'élu est arrivé »


	100. Chapter 100

Harry et Ginny s'étaient glissés dans la salle quand personne ne regardait, et ils se balançaient sur la piste. Quand Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, il lui fit signe de la main et ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux vers le groupe de huitième année. Une des photographes qui couvraient l'événement pour prouver que Poudlard était sur pour les enfants, l'aperçut également et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Mr Potter, Harry Potter » Elle rougit comme si elle découvrait un héros personnel « Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais accepteriez vous que je vous prenne en photo avec votre petite amie ? Les gens adorent savoir... »  
« Non » Coupa Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione « Mais vous pouvez prendre une photo de moi et mes bons amis Hermione et Drago »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et observa son rival de toujours. Hermione regarda Harry avec compréhension « Ce serait super » Dit-elle « Drago viens ici et serre toi pour qu'elle puisse nous prendre à quatre »

Drago et Harry se mirent côte à côte et les filles les encadraient. Hermione tapa dans les côtes de Drago, il afficha un sourire et se serra plus être plus proche d'Harry Potter. Hermione s'appuya contre son épaule et fit un sourire radieux à la photographe troublée qui prenait plusieurs clichés.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si bons amis » Dit-elle. Elle posa son appareil qui pendait toujours autour de son cou grâce à une lanière en cuir puis elle sortit une plume et un carnet. Hermione remarqua que cette femme n'était pas Rita Skeeter. Celle ci était nerveuse et excitée d'être tombée sur des informations qui feraient la une.

« Oh oui » Dit Harry « Hermione et moi sommes amis depuis quand ? La première année ? »  
« Première année oui » Confirma-t-elle.  
« Et on ne peut pas vraiment faire la guerre.. Est ce que vous saviez que Drago avait plus ou moins changé de camp avant la fin de la guerre ? Qu'il a refusé de nous livrer à Voldemort ? »

La femme tressaillit en entendant ce nom et hocha la tête avec impatience « C'est ce que vous avez dit à son procès oui »  
« C'est vrai » Continua Harry « J'étais ravi quand Hermione et lui se sont mis en couple » Il tapa le dos de Drago « Il est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu »  
« Un frère ? » Coupa la photographe devenue reporter.  
Harry fit son expression la plus sérieuse « Il y a des choses que seuls les gens qui ont été utilisés comme des jouets pendant la guerre peuvent comprendre. Drago et moi on a peut être été dans des camps opposés pendant la plus grande partie mais nos expériences ont été plutôt similaires » Il sourit « Maintenant que vous avez vos photos est ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité pour rattraper le temps perdu s'il vous plaît. Je suis très occupé par mes entraînements d'auror et je ne vois pas souvent mes amis, donc c'est une soirée spéciale pour moi »

La reporter murmura des remerciements et se retira les yeux grands ouverts en relisant l'histoire qu'elle venait d'obtenir.

« Comme un frère ? » Dit Drago avec incrédulité en reculant d'un pas.  
« Les gens n'aiment pas toujours leur famille » Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Il se tourna vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils « Ginny m'a raconté ce qui se passais, tu vas bien Hermione ? »  
« Ça va » Répondit-elle « Les gens ne lâchent pas le morceau et Drago est une cible facile »  
« Et ça fait de toi une cible » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux « Je n'aime pas çà »  
« Moi non plus mais tu sais comment ça marche à Poudlard »  
« Tu veux que je parle à Molly ? » Proposa-t-il « Je sais... »

« Ce n'est pas comme quand elle pensait que je sortais avec toi il y a quelques années » Coupa-t-elle « C'est sa façon de faire son deuil pour Fred. Tu ne pourras pas arranger ça »  
« Elle est aussi contrariée à propos de Ron et toi » Dit Harry « Par merlin Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé pour lui. Il est... Il n'a pas les idées claires en ce moment. Il est en colère à propos de la guerre et de Fred et il a concentré toute cette rage contre toi » Il croisa les bras se tourna vers Drago et contempla le jeune homme mince de haut en bas.

« Si tu as changé de bord je t'invite à te rapprocher de Théodore, Tu n'es pas mon genre »  
« Allez viens mon frère » Dit Harry « Allons boire un verre de punch ensemble en public » Il regarda la cicatrice sur sa main qui disait qu'il ne devait pas dire de mensonges et soupira « Quand la vie est elle devenue si compliquée ? »

 **Et voilà, déjà le chapitre 100, ça passe vite ! Je vous dire à vous dire à tous un énorme merci, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews elles sont très appréciées et merci à tous !**


	101. Chapter 101

Après que Harry ait traîné Drago pour étaler publiquement leur fausse amitié, les quatre filles les regardèrent avec beaucoup d'amusement. Ils se tenaient tous les deux près du bol de punch, amicaux comme des gars qui étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient en couche culotte. Hermione grogna « Il devient meilleur pour gérer les journalistes » Elle baissa la voix « Mais je suppose qu'il ne peut pas être le fils de Narcissa Malefoy sans apprendre deux ou trois choses »

« C'est moi qui ai dit à Harry que tu avais des problèmes » Murmura Ginny « Et que ma mère était dure »

« Je l'avais mentionnée en partie dans une lettre » Dit Hermione « Je n'étais pas entrée dans les détails »

Ginny sembla mal à l'aise un instant « Je lui ai peut être donné quelques idées pour gérer cette situation » Admit-elle « J'étais tellement taquinée sans arrêt par Fr... Par mes frères que je suis devenue bonne pour faire face. J'espère... »

« Non » Dit doucement Hermione « C'était super » Ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire « Les voir tous les deux collés l'un contre l'autre sans reculer valait le coup de supporter cette reporter »

« Est-ce que c'est mal de prendre autant de plaisir à les voir gênés tous les deux ? » Demanda Ginny « Ils ont ce sourire aimable mais forcé sur le visage et tu sais bien qu'ils ont juste envie de démarrer une prise de bec stupide »

« Ce n'est pas mal du tout » Dit Pansy avec une allégresse et une expression ouvertement malicieuse.

Ginny la considéra « Excuses moi, mais je ne me tournerai vers toi pour des leçons sur la gentillesse. Je vérifierai avec les Poufsouffles pour ça »

« D'ailleurs où est Hannah ? » Demanda Hermione.

Pansy qui regardait Harry Potter haussa les épaules « Ce n'était pas mon tour de la surveiller »

« Elle danse avec un Poufsouffle que je ne connais pas » Padma pointa la jeune femme sur la piste de danse. Hannah portait une longue robe rouge qui s'attachait dans le cou et qui avait un bon décolleté. Par dessus, elle portait une large ceinture dorée de dentelle et elle était dans les bras d'un garçon à l'air nerveux un peu plus petit qu'elle.

« Rouge et or ? » S'étonna Hermione « Les couleurs de Gryffondor »

« Il n'y a plus de code de couleur maintenant » Fit remarquer Pansy d'une voix un peu triste « Je suis sure qu'elle trouvait juste que sa robe était jolie »

« Elle l'est » Dit Padma. Les trois femmes regardèrent vers Neville sans le vouloir. Théodore et lui ne dansaient pas. Ils étaient presque dans l'ombre, près de la porte et Neville avait les mains cramponnées à son verre de punch. C'était leur première apparition ensemble en public comme un couple, et à en juger par sa propre expérience sur la piste de danse, Hermione avait le mauvais pressentiment que Neville avait reçu sa part de murmures et de commentaires sur son passage.

« Et Susan ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Neville avait l'air extrêmement nerveux.

Pansy soupira « Elle est déjà partie »

« Un nouveau mec ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je vais devoir commencer à leur mettre des bracelets électroniques comme pour les animaux » Dit Pansy « Je n'arrive plus à les suivre » Elles se regardèrent et et Pansy fit semblant de regarder dans l'oreille de Padma pour trouver son tatouage et elles se mirent à rire et loupèrent le début de ce qui arriva.

Neville passa devant eux sans même les voir, presque recroquevillé comme s'il avait mal quelque part. Hermione fit un pas vers lui en pensant qu'il était malade quand Théo rejoignit le jeune homme « Neville » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Neville ne se retourna pas et Théo se redressa, puis s'efforça d'afficher un masque d'indifférence avant de remarquer que les trois filles le regardaient avec consternation « Ça va » Dit-il « Quelqu'un peut envoyer Hannah pour aller le voir ? C'est elle qu'il veut voir »

Hermione et Pansy échangèrent un regard et cette dernière se dirigea vers Hannah qui était toujours sur la piste et lui tapa sur l'épaule. S'en suivit une courte conversation murmurée à son oreille. Hannah lança un bref regard triste vers Théo qui se trouvait toujours avec Padma et Hermione, elle partit en courant presque, et passa la porte que Neville venait de franchir.

« Et bien » Dit Théo « C'était délicieusement humiliant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdemoiselles » Il leur fit un signe de tête et il passa lui même la porte à cote de laquelle il avait passé la plupart de sa soirée. Hermione tendit son verra à Padma qui le prit sans dire un mot et elle courut après Théo et finit par le rattraper dans le couloir.

« Je suis sur que je t'avais promis une danse » Dit Théo « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas honorer ma promesse. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête pour le moment »

« Je suppose que Neville a rompu ? » Demanda Hermione en redoutant la réponse même si elle la connaissait. Elle le tira vers une salle de classe vide et verrouilla la porte

« Tu es une fille tellement intelligente » Dit Théo « On ne dit pas que la fille la plus brillante de notre année pour rien »

Elle soupira « Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien » Il évitait son regard « Comme on dit, il voulait expérimenter, c'est ce qui se fait pendant les études apparemment. C'est pas comme si il ne m'avait pas prévenu tout de suite qu'il aimait les filles. J'espérais juste... On s'en fiche maintenant. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne fasse pas ça au bal. J'aurais pu y aller avec Susan si j'avais su qu'il allait rompre, ça lui aurait évité des ennuis »

Hermione l'enlaça et le serra tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas trembler « Ça va » Dit-il « Qui ça intéresse qu'il préfère être avec une Poufsouffle joyeuse juste parce qu'elle a un vagin ? Si ça n'avait as été ça, ça aurait été autre chose. Je suis le fils d'un mangemort. C'est suffisamment mal de ramener à la maison un fils à maman, ou à grand mère dans son cas, mais me ramener moi ? » Il secoua la tête « Ça n'arrivera jamais »

« Bien sur que si » Dit-elle. Quand il fit un grognement dédaigneux, elle recula et l'embrassa sur le bras « Ne fais pas ça » Dit-elle « Ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas être aimé parce que ton père était ce qu'il était » Elle se rapprocha à nouveau et posa son menton sur sa tête « Stupides sorciers » Murmura-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des moldus ? »

« Ça alors maman » Dit Théo « Non seulement j'ai ramené un mec à la maison, mais en plus son père était une sorte de terroriste et je ne peux toujours pas te dire ce qu'il fait, ni où il va ou quoi que ce soit sur lui. Mais crois moi on est pas au chômage et on ne vend rien d'illégal dans la rue »

« Tu crois que ça ne marcherait pas ? »

« Tu sortirais avec un mec dont le père croit que tous les gens comme toi doivent mourir ? » Demanda Théo. La jeune fille toussa et il se mit à rire « OK » Dit-il « Très bien tu as gagné. Tu sors avec un mec comme ça, mai tu es unique en ton genre Hermione »

« Neville t'appréciait assez pour essayer » Dit-elle « C'est déjà quelque chose. Ce n'est peut être pas assez, mais quelqu'un d'autre se rendra compte que tu vaux vraiment le coup »

« Ça fait quand même mal Hermione. Ça fait trop mal » Murmura Théo « Je l'apprécie, ou plutôt je l'appréciais. Vraiment... et je ne peux juste dire que c'est un crétin parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'était pas pour lui, et il vaut mieux qu'il soit honnête, pour nous deux. Mais à chaque fois que je le vois je.. Je déteste ça » Il la repoussa et se posta devant la fenêtre d'où il observait le paysage enneigé « Tu ne vas même pas me laisser prendre un foutu verre, pas vrai ? »

« Et si à la place on aller se promener, pour être gelés et mal à l'aise à la place ? » Suggéra Hermione.

« N'essaye pas de me vendre ton truc » Murmura Théo.

« Tu sais que je t'adore n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle « Tu sais que Drago et moi on prévoit de débarquer chez toi après la remise de diplômes et être des hôtes qui ne partent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Théo se retourna pour la regarder, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage « Va chercher tes bottes, petite sorcière stupide » Dit-il « Et rejoins moi à la porte arrière. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ces chaussures. On peut marcher et je te raconterai à quel point le manoir Nott est horrible et pourquoi n'importe quelle personne raisonnable ne voudrait pas y habiter. Des fenêtres qui laissent passer des courants d'air et qui auraient vraiment besoin d'un double vitrage, des murs en pierre qui retiennent la fraîcheur, et des panneaux en bois qui rendent les lieux vraiment sombres »

« Au moins je ne prévois pas d'élever des fléreurs » Dit Hermione « Pas de poils de chat partout »

« Comme dans ton Polynectar ? » Dit Théo.

« Maintenant, je sais que tu te sens mieux » Dit-elle « Tu te moque de moi. Si j'avais toujours une queue, elle serait ébouriffée »

Théo s'appuya sur le mur et soupira « Je te demande juste de ne pas demander à Ron d'emménager. Le manoir Nott est assez grand pour toi et moi et Drago et peut être même les fléreurs de Pansy, même si je suis presque sur que Millie et elle ont déjà préparé un petit cottage champêtre. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle prévoit de pousser le vice jusqu'au bout de partir vivre avec son mec mystère. Mais j'ai mes limites, et même si je pourrais supporter quelques Weasley, ton ex n'en ferait pas partie »

« Même Harry ne veut plus vivre avec Ron » Dit Hermione en tendant le bras vers Théo « Il m'a dit qu'il avait suggéré à Ron de se trouver un appartement parce que dès que Ginny aura son diplôme, elle va déménager au square Grimmauld, et ils veulent faire l'amour sur chaque meuble et Ron pourrait être mal à l'aise »

« Toi et Drago vous ne prévoyez pas de... »

« Tu le découvrira bien assez vite, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione aussi malicieusement que possible.

« Merci » Dit Théo. Ils se préparèrent à quitter la salle pour aller enfiler des bottes et des manteaux pour pouvoir braver la neige.

« Pas de problème » Répondit-elle.

Drago était dans le couloir et les attendait « Tout va bien ? »

« Vas chercher tes vêtements d'hiver et viens avec nous » Dit Hermione « Les bals c'est surfait. On aimerait aller faire une ballade »


	102. Chapter 102

Leurs bottes aux pieds et leurs gros manteaux enfilés au dessus de leurs habits de soirée, Théo, Drago et Hermione poussèrent une des portes du coté du château qui n'était pas surveillée. Ils repoussèrent la neige qui s'était accumulée contre la porte et se frayèrent un chemin dans la nuit fraîche. Malgré son manteau, Hermione frissonnait et, avec un grognement écœuré, Drago jeta un sort pour les réchauffer tous les trois, ainsi qu'un sort pour faire fondre la neige.

« Tu n'as pas appris ça en classe » Observa Hermione.

« Certains des mangemorts sophistiqués n'aimaient pas avoir les pieds mouillés » Dit-il « Tout ce que j'ai appris auprès de ces bâtards n'était pas techniquement malfaisant »

Hermione rit, et le son résonna dans l'air. Elle glissa une main dans celle de Drago et en fit de même de son autre main avec Théo avant de dire « Alors tu nous dégages le chemin »

Il le fit, mais les rafales de vent occasionnelles effacèrent en partie la piste qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux. Il marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne « Il n'en vaut pas le coup, c'est un... »

« Non, c'est pas vrai » Coupa Théo « Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler »

Cela installa un petit froid entre eux et la conversation ne reprit pas avant qu'Hermione ajoute ce qui semblait venir de nulle part « Tu dois apprendre à faire un patronus »

Théo arrêta de marcher et la regarda. Une rafale de vent poussa les cheveux du jeune homme en arrière et ramena de la neige autour de leurs pieds. Hermione frissonna, et même les sorts pour les réchauffer n'arrivaient pas à éloigner le froid, et tout ce qu'elle portait c'était un manteau au dessus d'une robe de soirée donc le vent la transperçait « Je viens de me faire larguer » Dit-il enfin « En plein bal de noël, en public, et ta solution c'est que je dois apprendre à lancer un sort connu pour être particulièrement difficile et qui requiert de penser à un sourire heureux ? » Il essaya de croiser les bras mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main, donc il se contenta de la dévisager « Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà convenu de ça la dernière fois qu'on avait essayé »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et afficha un regard déterminé qui aurait effrayé Ron s'il avait été là « Tu en as » Dit-elle « Une fois tu m'a raconté que ton père t'avait apprit à voler, qu'il venait écouter tes récitals de piano »

« Mon père le mangemort » Rajouta-t-il amèrement.

« Ton père qui t'aimait » Rétorqua Hermione « Tu es en train de me dire que de toute ton enfance tu n'as aucun sourire heureux ? »

« Je.. Bien sur que si » Admit-il enfin « Mais c'était... »

« Ça compte quand même » Dit Hermione en serrant sa main « C'est dur Théodore, c'est un sort compliqué. Ça va te demander beaucoup d'entraînement, mais il faut que tu l'apprennes »

Théo se remit à marcher et demanda « Quel souvenir tu utilises pour faire apparaître ta petite loutre ? »

Hermione baissa la tête et sourit dans son écharpe « Vous allez vous moquer de moi »

« Probablement » Répondit Théo tandis que Drago promettait de ne pas le faire.

Elle roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose. Théo tira sur sa main et lui fit remarquer qu'il était important pour lui, en tant qu'étudiant, de savoir ce qu'elle utilisait, elle le professeur et qu'elle devait le lui dire « Je pense à la fois ou Drago et moi on est allé admirer les étoiles la première fois » Dit-elle enfin « L'été dernier »

« C'est vrai ? » Drago était estomaqué.

« J'avais bien dis que vous alliez rire » Murmura-t-elle « C'est juste... Tout a été si triste et affreux pendant tellement longtemps et c'était.. J'étais là sous le ciel, il faisait chaud, tout était calme. Il y avait ce garçon populaire qui flirtait avec moi et je flirtais aussi et j'avais l'impression d'être dans cette bulle d'innocence qui avait survécu à la guerre en quelque sorte et... »

« Et il t'a embrassé ? » Demanda Théo. Il rit mais c'était bon d'être distrait de sa propre misère en amour.

« Non » Admit-elle « Mais il a touché mes lèvres et c'était... »

« Il y avait une alchimie entre nous » Termina Drago « Bien sur tu t'es dépêchée de parler pour me rejeter »

« Parce que ça aurait été affreux » Protesta Hermione « Et à moins qu'on ai eu une expérience totalement différente, il y a eu quelques moments ou ce n'était pas très beau »

« Amoureuse des mangemorts » Murmura Théo en se replongeant dans son malaise « Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à ce que j'apprenne à faire un patronus ? »

Hermione se lécha les lèvres « J'ai parcouru le programme que Molly Weasley a préparé pour les septièmes années » Dit-elle « Pour la défense »

« Cette harpie » Murmura Drago.

« Et ? »Répliqua Théo.

« C'est décent » Admit Hermione « C'est complet. Il y a une certaine emphase sur les sujets d'examen pour la pratique mais... »

« Le patronus » Dit Théo en interrompant ce qui promettais d'être un long exposé sur les défauts du programme de Molly Weasley « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le sort du patronus ? »

« Dans ses notes, elle dit qu'il est bien connu que les mangemorts ne peuvent pas en faire » Dit-elle faiblement

Théo arrêta de marcher à nouveau et se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire naissant sur le visage « Alors tu veux m'apprendre à le faire pour pouvoir nous lancer Drago et Drago au visage de cette c... »

« Théodore ! » Aboya Hermione.

« Au visage de cette horrible femme ? »

Elle hocha la tête « C'est bien mieux »

Théo libéra sa main, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche « Toi » Dit-il avant de se reculer « Tu es la femme la plus merveilleusement perfide, mauvaise et diabolique » Il regarda Drago par dessus son épaule « Estime toi heureux que je n'aime pas les femmes mon ami »

Drago se contenta de rire.

« On va leur montrer à ces amoureux des mangemorts » Murmura Théo « Si les mangemorts ne peuvent pas le faire, je ferai le plus beau patronus que personne à jamais vu »


	103. Chapter 103

Hermione rencontra Neville en retournant à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il l'attendait clairement, les yeux pleins de culpabilité et de tristesse « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira, retira son écharpe et secoua ses chaussures pour faire tomber les derniers restes de neige « Ça ira » Dit-elle « Mais le bal Neville ? Tu avais besoin de faire ça au bal ? »

Neville rougit « J'ai essayé de le faire plus tôt » Dit-il « C'était.. Il n'a... J'ai tout gâché » Il s'affala dans un canapé en ignorant les étudiants qui rentraient toujours du bal. Des filles qui tenaient leurs chaussures à la main, et des garçons abattu ou contents d'eux. On leur lança des regards curieux et plusieurs têtes se penchèrent pour se poser des questions tout bas. Neville et Théo étaient au cœur de la plus grosse rumeur de la soirée et Hermione eut un élan de gratitude en pensent qu'ils rentraient tous chez eux le lendemain. Le temps que les vacances soient finies et qu'ils reviennent, ce serait du passé, et ce serait remplacé par les cadeaux que les gens avaient reçu, et à moins qu'elle se trompe la gazette publierai un article sur Harry et Drago.

« Est-ce que c'était ta grand mère ? » Demanda Hermione « Est-ce qu'elle... ? »

« Non » Dit Neville. Il se mit à tripoter un fil qui dépassait de son pantalon, et Hermione vit qu'il luttait pour savoir quoi dire.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a attaqué à cause de son père ? » Demanda Hermione qui était irritée. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était et elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait pu éloigner Neville de quelqu'un, mais peut être qu'elle se trompait.

« Non » Dit Neville d'un air toujours aussi malheureux « Je veux dire, oui bien sur mais c'est pas à cause de ça. Je.. Après les Carrow, les gens murmuraient sur mon passage dans les couloirs et... Ce n'était pas ça »

Hermione attendit. Elle avait lu quelque part que si vous vous contentiez d'attendre que les gens parlent, ils en diraient plus que si vous aviez demandé. Ne pas lui mettre la pression et se taire était dur, donc elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mais ça fonctionna car Neville finit par parler « C'est juste que je crois que j'aime les filles » Il inspira « J'aime vraiment beaucoup Théodore. Il est intelligent, il a ce sens de l'humour un peu amer et il... Il s'en fichait que je n'étais pas l'élu, pas comme tout le monde.. Mais c'était... Je ne suis pas cet homme » Il leva les yeux « Vous êtes tellement proches tous les deux. Tu dois me détester de... »

« Non ! » Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche avec une telle force que des têtes se tournèrent « Non » Répéta-t-elle plus doucement « Je ne te détesterai jamais » Elle se pencha et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour calmer ses mouvements nerveux, car il tirait les fils qui dépassaient et tirait les peluches « On est amis. Je t'ai aidé à trouver ton crapaud dans le train, tu te souviens ? Quand on avait onze ans ? Ce genre de choses nous lie à vie non ? »

Neville réussit à faire un faible sourire « Pauvre Trevor » Dit-il « Il se perdait toujours »

« Tu peux peut-être convaincre Pansy de te vendre un de ses fléreurs » Proposa-t-elle « Je pense que ça doit être plus facile que les crapauds »

« Si elle accepte de me reparler un jour » Dit-il.

« Bien sur que oui » Dit Hermione « Tu ne l'a pas brûlé ni quoi que ce soit. Tu as rompu, ça arrive, c'est pas la fin du monde. Ça fait mal, mais il s'en remettra »

« Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il « Tu pourras... »

« Je le surveillerai » Promit-elle « Et pour toi, ça va aller ? »

Neville baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures, et il marmonna quelque chose qui n'était pas très clair qui ressemblait à « Hannah »

Hermione hocha la tête et serra sa main « Envoie moi un hibou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit » Dit-elle.

Neville se leva et hocha la tête « Promis » Dit-il « Je me sens affreux Hermione. Je voudrais que ce soit différent »

Elle se leva aussi et l'enlaça « Tu es qui tu es » Dit-elle « Et il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup cette personne »

Il soupira et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton animal de compagnie ? » Demanda-t-il « Cet affreux chat orange ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il s'est perdu dans le chaos de la guerre. J'aime à penser qu'il est dehors dans la foret interdite à avoir une vie de chat heureux, mais il est sûrement mort comme beaucoup d'autres »


	104. Chapter 104

Quand Drago partit le lendemain matin pour aller passer les fêtes de noël avec ses parents, Hermione vint lui faire signe, et sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Puis, elle retourna vers le château d'un pas traînant. Théo regarda ses pas silencieux et abattus pendant un moment, puis accéléra pour la rejoindre « Je t'ai acheté quelque chose » Dit-il pour faire la conversation tandis qu'elle affichait un regard surpris « Pas la peine d'être si choquée » Il prétendait d'être offensé « C'est à cause de tous ces magasines qui sont arrivés par hibou ces derniers mois, et des gallions pleins mes coffres sans parler de ma sobriété, tout ça ajouté au shopping »

« Merci » Dit-elle d'un air sombre mais poli.

« Et tu ne pourra pas l'ouvrir avant le jour de Noël, donc ça ne sert à rien de demander » Continua-t-il « Et il est interdit de me frapper et... »

« Et s'il ne revient pas ? » Demanda Hermione en cassant tous les efforts de Théo pour la distraire du départ de Drago.

« Oh chérie » Il attrapa ses mains et la força à s'arrêter « Ce mec t'adore. Il te regarde comme si tu étais le premier rayon de soleil qui frappe la crête de la montagne le matin. Pour être honnête, c'est un peu écœurant, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi »

« J'imagine » Elle baissa la tête « Mais il y a ses parents, et il ferait tout, d'ailleurs il a tout fait pour eux et je suis... »

« Si tu dis que tu es une sang de bourbe, je te tape » En voyant son regard il serra ses doigts plus fort « Tu me tapes tout le temps, ce n'est que justice » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il la prit dans ses bras « On aime nos parents comme des enfants et on aime nos partenaires comme des hommes. C'est plus un gamin mon cœur. Comme nous tous. On a grandi trop vite et trop durement pour être honnête, mais c'est comme ça. Ce qu'il a fait pour eux par le passé, il le ferait pour toi maintenant. Ça va bien se passer et je serai avec toi tout le temps ou il ne sera pas la, ou tu seras avec moi, dur à dire »

« Ça ne fait que quelques mois » Hermione se concentra sur le chemin gelé sous ses pieds. La neige devenait sale et moche quand trop de gens marchaient dessus, et ce qui avait été une scène magique quelques heures plus tôt était maintenant traître et marron « Tu n'es pas obligé de passer tout ton temps avec moi » Ajouta-t-elle « Ça va aller »

Théo regarda sa tête baissée et dit « Tu sais, je crois que j'ai envie d'un verre »

La tête d'Hermione se redressa aussitôt « Tu as promis Théodore ! »

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire de Serpentard qui voulait dire qu'il mijotait quelque chose « Drago t'ai.. t'adore » Dit-il doucement « Un week-end à la maison ne changera pas ça. Je sais qu'il voulait rester, et il reviendra dès qu'il pourra. Il m'a même fait promettre de te donner quelque chose le matin de noël pour qu'il puisse être là d'une certaine façon. Alors maintenant arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort et viens me surveiller pour que je ne craque pas et que je ne boive pas cette bonne bouteille de liqueur de chocolat que j'ai »

« Je pensais plutôt me.. »

« Te lamenter toute seule ? » Théo avait toujours un sourire sur le visage « Si tu veux. Moi je n'ai aucune retenue et je serrais assis là, à regarder la.. »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit con manipulateur » Hermione fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

« C'est vrai » Reconnut Théo « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une partie de cartes ? Ou tu peux me faire faire des exercices de rune » Il recommença à avancer le long du chemin glissa en la tenant toujours par la main. Personne n'est resté ici à Serpentard à part moi, alors tu même venir et te détendre dans notre luxueuse salle commune plutôt que dans ta tour rouge et or miteuse. Les poissons sont très beaux cette année, je pense qu'il qu'il y a une sorte d'explosion de leur population ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Votre salle commune est triste » Dit-elle, mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait déjà abdiqué « Et je ne t'ai rien acheté »

« Et bien » Commença Théo « Tu as une journée pour me trouver un cadeau. Bonne chance, impossible de se faire livre quoi que ce soit si vite » Il la tira joyeusement par la main « Tu seras probablement cette amie crétine qui ne m'a rien offert »

Elle enfonça ses talons dans la neige et il dut s'arrêter « Théodore ? » Demanda-t-elle « Est-ce que tu es allergique à la laine ? »

« Non » Dit-il « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules « Allons faire des exercices de runes, tu veux bien ? »

 **Et voilà il est parti ! Il sera de retour bientôt en attendant profitez bien de ces instants Théo/Hermione ;)**


	105. Chapter 105

Hermione remonta jusque dans sa chambre où elle commença un projet, puis Théodore et elle s'exercèrent aux runes pendant presque une heure, enveloppés par le silence de la salle commune de Serpentard « Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de faire ça au bal de noël ? » Dit-il abruptement.

Hermione posa son livre, leva les yeux et attendit.

« Il a... C'était très dur et il n'aurait pas.. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il le fasse à ce moment là ? »

« Oh Théodore » Dit Hermione « Je suis tellement désolée » Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Il s'assit là, son livre de runes dans les mains, inflexible dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai dit que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi » Dit-il « Trop gay. Trop cassé. Trop mangemort »

Hermione le serra plus fort « Tu n'es pas un mangemort » Dit-elle « Et tu n'es pas cassé »

« Mais je suis gay »

Elle hocha la tête « C'est une bonne chose, sinon j'aurais eu un mal de chien à choisir entre toi et Drago »

Il rit comme s'il essayait de retenir des larmes, mais il rit « Pourquoi le bal de noël ? » Dit-il à nouveau « C'était.. C'était la première fois que j'avais un cavalier à quelque chose comme ça. Un vrai rendez-vous, pas n'importe quelle fille qui aurait su que je n'allais pas la tripoter ou.. » Il posa finalement son livre et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui le tenait toujours « Putain, je déteste noël »

Hermione repensa aux noëls de son enfance avec des grand arbres et ses parents, puis elle pensa au fait qu'ils étaient en Australie maintenant, comme des aventuriers sans enfant et elle murmura « Je ne suis plus très fan non plus »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas un garçon ? » Demanda Théo.

Hermione eut un petit rire « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas hétéro ? »

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et recula un peu « Ce serait plus simple » Dit-il « Mais c'est comme ça »

Hermione hésita « Est-ce que Neville. Est-ce que tu as eu des raisons de crois qu'il pouvait... Je veux dire, je sais qu'il t'appréciait et qu'il était curieux, mais est-ce que vous.. Tous les deux.. »

« Est-ce qu'ils m'a donné des raisons de croire qu'il aimait les garçons ? » Demanda Théo « Physiquement ? » Hermione hocha la tête « A quel point tu veux que je sois explicite ? » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent un peu, et elle secoua la main pour lui signaler que non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir tous les détails et Théo reprit « J'avais plusieurs raison de penser que... Oui il n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'il veut l'être » Il courba le dos « Mais ça ne compte plus »

Hermione se décala de façon à être presque sur ses genoux et elle le sera jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie contre elle « Tu trouveras quelqu'un » Dit-elle.

« De tout le monde, j'aurais cru que Neville Londubat n'aurait pas trop peur pour.. Mais non. Ça ne valait pas le coup » Il ne la regardait pas, donc elle prit son menton entre ses mains et le fit tourner la tête.

« J'imagine qu'ils y a des choses plus effrayantes que les serpents » Dit-elle « Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Ça veut dire que ce n'était pas censé être lui » Il ne voulait toujours pas la regarder, donc elle le serra un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il lui jette un regard noir « Je t'aime Théodore Nott, et Drago aussi et.. »

« Putain ce qu'il est pale ! » S'exclama Théo « Tu pourrais le perdre dans la neige »

« Un jour » Continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu « Je danserai à ton mariage avec un autre homme qui t'aime aussi »

« J'aurais juste voulu qu'il ne fasse pas ça au bal » Dit Théo plus doucement cette fois « Ce... Putain de noël, coincé dans ce château, et ma partenaire d'étude n'a même pas de cadeau pour moi » Il recula et reprit son livre « Joyeux noël à tous »

Hermione rit, se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur le front « J'aurais un cadeau pour toi espèce d'emmerdeur » Ils se regardèrent, leurs visages à quelques millimètres, puis Théo leva la main et tira une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je voudrais que tu sois un garçon » Dit-il « Je combattrais Drago pour toi, je le battrais même, il est tout maigre »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé une fille au moins ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement curieuse.

Il l'embrassa sur le font « Maintenant oui » Ils se mirent à rire.


	106. Chapter 106

Elle ne quitta pas le dortoir des Serpentards. Quand elle se mit à bailler et que les yeux de Théo se mirent à se fermer, il avaient bougé de la salle commune à la chambre que Théo partageait avec Drago. Il s'étaient mis dans le lit de Théo, et celui ci lui raconta des histoires à propos de ses leçons de piano, et à quel point il était mauvais. Malgré toutes ses fausses notes et son manque de rythme, son père était venu à chaque fois et avait affiché un sourire fier sur son visage.

« On dirait moi à mes ballets » Dit Hermione « J'ai vu Casse Noisette une fois, et je me suis accrochée à l'idée que je pourrais être la fée dragée, et mes parents aimaient beaucoup dire aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient si il travaillaient assez dur »

« Tu t'es accrochée à une idée ? » Théo était allongé sur on lit, un bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'était pelotonnée contre lui « Sans aucune raison ? Je ne peux pas croire ça, ça ne te ressemble pas »

Elle grogna « Enfin bref » Dit-elle en le bousculant « J'ai pris beaucoup de leçons. Tellement. Et je ne me suis jamais améliorée. L'écart entre ce que je faisais et ce que les autres filles de la classe faisaient était de plus en plus grand, mais est-ce que j'ai arrêté ? »

« Bien sur que non » Théodore riait maintenant, il ne pensait plus du tout à Neville mais il avait en tête l'image d'une petite fille têtue, dont les cheveux touffus auraient été peignés en chignon. Elle portait le justaucorps et les collants réglementaires et se serait tenue à la barre avec une détermination sans talent « Tu faisais des récitals ? »

« Je les faisais tous » Confirma-t-elle « A cause de mes parents » Ajouta-t-elle avait un sourire qui diminua à chaque instant.

« Ouais » Répondit Théo « Amour inconditionnel et tout ça. Pour moi du moins, pas pour les autres bien sur. Les autres pouvaient brûler » Il reposa sa tête et regarda le plafond de bois « Il y en a peut être même qui sont morts de ses mains »

« Ton père n'est pas juste un monstre » Dit-elle.

« C'est un mangemort » Théo avait dit ça froidement et avec colère « Ce sont tous des monstres »

« C'est aussi un homme qui t'aime » Théo se mit à secouer la tête et elle se retourna dans le lit pour le regarder « Théodore » Dit-elle « Mes parents sont partis. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être morts. Ton père, cet homme qui t'as regardé mal jouer du piano en souriant est toujours en vie. Ne.. » Elle s'arrêta et déglutit « Ne rejette pas tout le bien juste parce que tu n'es pas... »

« Il voulait aussi que j'aille déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère » Continua Théo « Je n'y suis pas encore allé »

Hermione reposa sa tête contre son torse « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Tu viendrais ? » Demanda-t-il « C'est beaucoup.. »

« Bien sur que je viendrai » Coupa-t-elle.

Ils s'allongèrent, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Théo. Tous les deux tristes, seuls et pensant à leurs parents. Théo reprit enfin la parole « Tu sais, tu n'es pas seule » Hermione fit un petit bruit confus et il continua « Je sais que tu.. Les Weasley étaient en quelque sorte de la famille pour toi dans ce monde et ils... Et tes parents sont partis et.. »

« Si tu veux que je me sente mieux, tu fais un travail merdique » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Non » Théo semblait frustré « C'est juste que.. Toi et moi, si tu veux on est pas obligés d'être seul, on peut être notre propre famille »

Hermione ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, tellement long que Théo commença à murmurer que si elle ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne voulait pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Puis, il l'entendit renifler lourdement elle respirait difficilement en essayant de ne pas verser de larmes, et elle répondit enfin « Non, c'est génial. Tu es le frère con et insensible que je n'ai jamais eu »

Théodore renifla à son tour, s'éclaircit la voix et murmura quelque chose avant de dire « Bien, tu es la pire des sœurs de tous les temps »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Demain c'est noël et tu n'as même pas de cadeau pour moi » Reprocha-t-il.

« Patiente un peu » Promit-elle en pensant au projet qu'elle avait laissé se continuer seul à l'aide de la magie. Elle devait probablement aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle le devait vraiment. Mais d'abord, elle devait juste fermer ses yeux un moment.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Aux amateurs de Théo, ce n'est pas fini, encore un chapitre avant le retour de Drago ! Je voudrais remercier les gens qui me laissent des reviews, et en particulier les gens qui n'ont pas de compte et a qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, et plus généralement, merci à tous !**


	107. Chapter 107

« Merde »

Hermione regarda le projet de tricot qu'elle avait laissé tourner et répéta « Merde ». Ce n'était pas le fait que ça avait mal fonctionné. Pour être honnête, c'était peut être la plus belle chose qu'elle avait tricoté, ou plutôt qu'elle avait tricoté grâce à la magie. Les points étaient serrés et aucun fil ne dépassait. Les rangées couleur or étaient régulières et sans défaut. Et elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la laine, qui était la laine d'alpaga la plus douce qu'elle avait jamais touché. Quand elle les avait reçu, elle avait eu envie de se rouler dans les écheveaux et elle s'était extasié de leur qualité.

Le sort qu'elle avait lancé avait même remplacé les écheveaux quand ils étaient épuisés. Elle aurait été impressionnée de son sort s'il n'avait pas produit une écharpe aussi ridiculement longue.

Absurdement longue.

La magie avait utilisé absolument toute sa laine, et elle en avait commandé énormément quand elle avait paniqué pour le stock afin de faire l'écharpe de Sarida. Il lui restait quarante deux écheveaux, et maintenant il lui restait une seule pièce de laine d'or de quarante centimètres de long et une très très longue écharpe.

« Hé bien je prétendrais que je l'ai fait exprès » Murmura-t-elle. Elle transforma une petite boite qu'elle avait en une boite plus grosse, puis colora du parchemin en une couleur très gaie avant d'emballer son cadeau. Elle transforma le long morceau de laine dorée en un ruban doré qu'elle passa autour du paquet « Stupide nœud » Murmura-t-elle avant d'abandonner l'idée.

C'était un nœud maladroit. Elle le regarda avec dépit, puis l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de l'acheminer jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle donna le mot de passe « Ingéniosité » pour rentrer et rejoignit Théo sans sa chambre. Il avait nettoyé pendant son absence et il tenait une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier vert.

« Joyeux noël » Dit-il en lui tendant la boite « C'est de ma part » Il sortit une seconde boite « Et ça c'est de la part de Drago, il voulait que je te la donne pour que tu puisse.. Tu comprendra. Vous êtes si sentimentaux tous les deux »

« Et ça vient de la part du mec qui voulait me faire passer un sale quart d'heure parce que je n'avais pas de cadeau pour lui » Elle déposa le paquet sur son lit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'un mètre de laine soit si lourd. Cela dit, elle s'en fichait, car vu les couleurs, il ne la porterait sûrement pas. Elle ouvrit le cadeau de Théo et écarquilla les yeux. C'était un bracelet d'or très simple avec une breloque « C'est si.. beau » Dit-elle. Elle leva le bracelet et regarda la breloque, c'était un petit dragon. Elle regarda Théo qui arborait son expression la plus douce et innocente.

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes monter les dragons » Dit-il.

Elle souffla d'un air exaspéré et tendit le poignet pour qu'il puisse lui mettre le bracelet, puis elle ouvrit le cadeau de Drago. C'était une autre breloque, qui représentait cette fois un livre « Un peu plus approprié » Murmura-t-elle. Elle l'approcha du bracelet et vit avec plaisir la magie réunir les deux pièce ensembles.

Théo la dévisagea et elle rougit en réalisant à quel point elle était ébahie par des choses qui pour lui semblaient ordinaires « On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à... J'adore la magie » Dit-elle.

« Moi aussi » Admit-il. Puis, avec un sourire avare, il tira sur le nœud qui ornait son cadeau « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu m'offrir à la dernière minute ? » Demanda-t-il « Et pourquoi est-ce que ce nœud est tout moche ? »

« Il m'a battu » Murmura-t-elle « Je parle du nœud »

Mais Théo avec défait le nœud et était en train de déchirer le papier comme un enfant. Il tira sur l'écharpe, et tira, et tira encore. Son sourire était de plus en plus gros à mesure que l'écharpe sortait de la boite « J'adore » Dit-il enfin « Et aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Comment tu as su que c'était ce que je voulais ? »

Puis, il commença à enrouler cette monstruosité rouge et or autour de son cour « Je la porterai partout » Déclara-t-il « Bon sang que c'est doux. Tu l'a fait avec quoi ? »

« Alpaga » Murmura-t-elle « Et de la laine. Écoute je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit si longue, la magie a juste.. Tu n'es pas obligé de la porter »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin « Oh mais si. Partout »


	108. Le retour de Drago

Drago s'était glissé hors de son lit au manoir Malefoy avant que le soleil soit levé, il avait laissé une note à sa mère disant qu'il repartait plus tôt car il voulait travailler sur son Arithmancie avant que tout le monde soit revenu et que la bibliothèque soit remplie, puis il partit direction Poudlard, avec son nouveau et stupide boursouflet dans les bagages. Il passa la porte, puis entra dans le château et enfin dans son dortoir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta un instant un peu confus. Il y avait une pile d'au moins quatre ou cinq écharpes de Gryffondor sur le bureau de Théodore. Hermione était pelotonnée contre son camarade de chambre, un bras derrière elle qui pendait du lit, et le visage enfoncé dans l'épaule de Théo. Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Après que Neville ait décidé de rompre au bal de noël, il était conscient qu'il avait laissé son ami seul en ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il semblait qu'Hermione s'était occupée de lui.

Il posa la cage du boursouflet près de son bureau, lui lança un regard maléfique et soupira en s'arrêtant devant le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et jeta son manteau sur le sol et tira sur la main d'Hermione. Elle se tourna et le regarda encore à moitié endormie et il murmura « Tu pourrais peut être changer de lit ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et répondit « Tu es rentré ! »

Il tira sur sa main à nouveau, et elle sortit du lit de Théo pour venir se blottir contre lui « Tu es froid » Siffla-t-elle. Il grimaça et frotta son nez contre son cou. Elle frissonna et grogna mais elle ne recula pas, et il se rendormit dans son lit à l'école avec la sorcière qu'il adorait, pelotonnée contre lui.

Quand Drago se réveilla à nouveau, Théodore et la pile d'écharpes étaient partis. Il remua et réveilla Hermione qui grogna et se retourna en tirant les couverture. Elle le glissa sous son bras en essayant de s'enrouler dedans. Il s'assit et frissonna. Après avoir lutté en vain pour ce qui était en fin de compte sa couette, il posa la main sur sa poche pour vérifier que la boite était toujours la. Les pansements sur son bras s'accrochèrent contre le tissu de son haut quand il bougea.

« Hé »

Sa persistance à bouger avait apparemment fait renoncer Hermione à continuer de dormir, elle avait roulé sur le dos et le regardait.

« Tu m'as manqué » Dit-il.

Ses cheveux étaient absolument hilarants et affreux. Elle les avait tressés avant d'aller coucher et certaines mèches s'étaient échappées et pointaient dans tous les sens d'un air sauvage et lui donnaient l'air d'un oursin dérangé. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et s'assit.

Il agrippa la petite boite dans sa main et la lui montra « Peut-être que tu n'aimeras pas » Dit-il à la hâte « Je ne savais pas trop combien coûtait un bon bijou et en temps normal je t'aurais donné un objet de famille mais ça ne semblait pas approprié donc j'ai acheté quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas pris assez de gallions et si tu n'aimes pas on pourra trouver quelque chose de plus gros » Il s'arrêta. Elle le regarda fixement, puis la petite boite, et elle revint sur lui.

« Tu m'a déjà offert un cadeau » Dit-elle doucement « La breloque »

« Ce n'est pas.. Par merlin, je suis en train de me rendre ridicule c'est ça ? » Il grogna et se frotta le visage « Hermione veux-tu.. »

« Oui » Elle le coupa et se sentit embarrassée « Je suis désolée » Ajouta-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Sa voix couina un peu à la fin de la question, même s'il était presque sur qu'elle dirait oui à sa proposition et pas à la peur qu'il avait de se rendre ridicule.

« Oui » Dit-elle à nouveau avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as même pas regardé la bague » Il s'était presque étouffé avec une mèche qui s'était échappée et qui semblait déterminée à se glisser dans sa bouche pour l'étrangler.

Elle le relâcha, se rassit et ouvrit la boite.

« C'est pas trop petit n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement tandis qu'elle observait la bague qu'il avait choisi. La bague de sa mère était très ostentatoire, et elle avait vu les portraits des autre femmes Malefoy au manoir. Souvent elles étaient très grosses et visibles, pas des petites bagues.

« Je l'adore » Dit-elle. Elle le regarda et sa bouche était pincée comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer « Je l'adore, je t'aime, tu es sur ? »

Il sortir la bague avec le petit diamant de la boite, et la glissa à son doigt « Très sur » Dit-il « C'est moi le plus gagnant dans cet accord » Il lui tint la main et regarda l'éclat à son doigt « Je t'aime Hermione Granger. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, je suis égoïste et affreux, et .. »

« Et gentil, intelligent, loyal et.. Et arrête ça » Dit-elle. Puis ils se turent et s'embrassèrent.

 **Et voilà ! Je suis sure que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, voilà nos amoureux fiancés ! A ce soir pour la suite :)**


	109. Chapter 109

Quand Théodore revint et déroula l'écharpe sans fin de son cou, Drago l'observa « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes les couleurs des Gryffondors ? » Demanda-t-il « Et pourquoi est-ce que cette écharpe est si longue ? »

« Hermione me l'a offert » Dit Théodore en faisant courir sa main le long de l'écharpe avec le plaisir d'un propriétaire. Quand Drago tendit une man pour la toucher, Théo frappa sa main « N'essayes pas de peloter mon écharpe » Dit-il « Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, on en a déjà parlé » Il câlina son écharpe « Tu as la fille, moi j'ai l'écharpe »

Drago ricana « Tu as laissé passer ta chance » Dit-il « Avec elle, et avec moi. Mais puisque je suis pris, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux »

Théodore regarda Hermione avec ses cheveux crépus et emmêlés. Elle avait un regard à la fois abasourdi et ravi « Soit tu es encore plus doué avec les filles que je ne pensais ou autre chose que du sexe s'est passé ici pendant que j'étais gentiment parti boire du thé pour vous laisser un peu de temps tous les deux »

Le boursouflet poussa un cri et Théo se retourna avant de le pointer du doigt « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air horrifié « Qu'est-ce que ça fous ici ça ? »

« Ma mère pense que j'ai douze ans ? » Suggéra Drago en roulant des yeux.

Hermione interrompit leurs expressions de dédain en tendant la main. Théo regarda la bague et laissa échapper un sifflement « Joli » Dit-il « Je suis content de voir que tu as eu le bon goût d'éviter le genre de grosse bague criarde que ta mère adore Drago. Tu as préféré la classe à la vulgarité, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi » Il se pencha comme s'il voulait lui serrer la main et fonça vers lui pour l'enlacer « C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu as jamais fait » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

« Je sais » Dit celui-ci.

« Toi par contre » Dit Théo en se tournant vers Hermione « Tu es une idiote. Ce tocard ? Le mec avec le boursouflet rose ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas briser son cœur » Fit-elle remarquer. Elle se rallongea sur le lit de Drago et regardait les deux hommes avec un sourire qui ne s'estomperait pas « Je sais que tu es juste jaloux Théodore »

Théo renifla « De celui la ? J'ai plus de bon sens que toi Granger. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'investir avec quelqu'un qui peut se perdre dans le brouillard, et il est si mince. Est-ce que ce serait possible pour moi de rencontrer quelqu'un avec un peu plus de chair ? »

« Est-ce que c'est censé avoir un double sens ? » Demanda-t-elle en louchant vers lui.

Théo lui fit un regard innocent et serra le bras de Drago, prêt à le féliciter à nouveau. Drago tressaillit de cet assaut et Théodore et Hermione exigèrent son attention.

« Visite difficile ? » Demanda Théo d'une manière trompeusement neutre.

« Tu n'es pas parti très longtemps » Dit Hermione « Drago qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ça a été » Dit-il « Je vais bien. Tu penses que tu peux t'habiller pour qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeuner ? J'ai faim »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva, mais avant de partir elle s'arrêta pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et pour murmurer « Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. Je suis désolée que tes parents t'aient rendu la vie dure. La prochaine fois je viendrai avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul »

« Hermione.. » Commença-t-il incertain de la façon de lui dire qu'elle marchait sur des œufs, et que si elle venait avec lui , chaque mot que lui diraient ses parents seraient polis, courtois et civils et ne révéleraient pas à quel point ils la méprisaient. Leurs préjugés étaient si désinvoltes que sa mère n'en mesurait pas la portée, et leur préjugés étaient si absolus qu'ils n'admettaient même pas les gens exceptionnels. Si elle venait dans sa maison d'enfance, elle entendrait des insultes si irréfléchies que ses parents ne les considéraient même pas comme des insultes « Oh j'ai nettoyé le jardin ce matin » Dirait sa mère « Maintenant ça ne ressemble plus à la cour d'un sang de bourbe » Tandis que son père hocherait la tête distraitement en buvant son thé. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, puis il la regarda dans les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Elle savait. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les préjugés et les œillères de ses parents.

« Je te connais depuis que tu as onze ans » Dit-elle calmement « Tu n'es pas devenu un garçon qui insulte les sang de bourbe sans raison »

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit-il en tendant la main. Il se regardèrent un moment, lui était assis sur le lit et lui tenait la main « J'étais un connard »

« Tu ne l'es plus » Dit-elle « Et j'étais une affreuse miss-je-sais-tout qui pensait qu'elle avait raison sur tout et que ma façon de faire était la seule façon »

« Ne devenons pas sentimentaux à cause de notre évolution personnelle » Lança Théo « Vous êtes toujours plus ou moins comme ça »


	110. Chapter 110

Susan était aussi restée à Poudlard pour les vacances, et l'avait gardé pour elle « Je veux m'avancer sur mes devoirs » Avait-elle dit quand Théodore et Drago l'avaient invité à se joindre a eux pour les repas ou des ballades. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu le jour de noël, mais le lendemain elle était au petit déjeuner.

« Susan ! » Théo l'avait prise dans sa bras et la faisait tourner.

« Tu vas te faire mal au dos » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait.

« Ne sois pas ridicule » Dit-il en la relâchant « En passant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu étais recluse hier, alors j'ai un jour de retard mais je voulais te l'offrir avant. Le retard est entièrement de ta faute » Il avait ramené un sac avec lui, il en sortit une boite avec des grands gestes « Voila, pour la plus jolie fille de Poudlard »

Susan dévisagea le jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui lui tendait une boite avec des grands yeux. Il devint clair à cet instant que personne d'autre ne lui avait offert de cadeau. Pas même la famille qui l'avait recueillie après que sa famille eut été assassinée. Pas même ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Aucun des garçons avec qui elle était sortie cette année, ni même les autres huitièmes années, juste Théo « Je n'ai rien pour toi » Dit-elle enfin.

Il avança la boite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre son ventre « Ton sourire est le seul cadeau que je veux » Il pencha la tête sur le coté comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose « Et peut-être ta compagnie. Mon connard de meilleur ami tout pale est revenu, mais je suis presque sur qu'il va passer toute la journée à caresser son boursouflet »

Susan regarda Drago un peu confuse.

« Ma mère voulait recréer un noël idyllique » Murmura-t-il « Comme quand j'avais six ans »

« Il est violet » Dit Théo sur le ton d'un homme qui racontait un secret important « Et il gazouille »

« Toi, Drago Malefoy tu as un boursouflet violet ? » Susan abandonna et prit la boite des mains de Théo « Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça »

« Je suis désolé ? » Suggéra Drago.

« Ouvre le » Dit Théo.

Hermione regarda Susan enlever le papier cadeau argenté avec l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait prolonger ce moment. Elle cligna des yeux un peu trop vite et tira sur le couvercle de la tâtonna ne sachant quoi faire du papier jusqu'à ce que Théo le lui prenne des mains et le tienne. a jeune femme sortit une paire de gants de cuir noir.

« J'ai remarqué que les tiens avaient l'air usés » Dit doucement Théo « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais en avoir une nouvelle paire »

Susan se mit à pleurer avec sincérité et se jeta au cou de Théo, avant de renifler sur son épaule « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Oh ma chérie » Dit-il en la repoussant un peu un peu pour l'installer à table, comme s'il avait géré des femmes en pleurs touts les jours « Je suis un lâche égoïste avec plein de gallions, c'est tout »

« Menteur » Dit Susan.

« Ça aussi » Acquiesça Théo.

Hermione se glissa sur le banc à coté de Susan, et tout en mettant des toast dans son assiette, elle demanda à l'autre fille si elle voulait travailler avec eux ce matin là. Cependant, Susan ne répondit pas. A la place, en reniflant toujours et en cherchant un mouchoir, elle désigna le doigt d'Hermione et attendit sa confirmation sans dire un mot. Hermione regarda la bague, et rougit de bonheur, ce qui confirma les questions de Susan, et celle ci couina.

« Toi » Dit-elle « Toi et Drago, c'est si merveilleux.. C'est.. Je suis tellement contente pour vous »

« N'agissons pas comme si nous étions surpris » Dit Théo en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il s'asseyait à table « Ils ont prévu de venir vivre ensemble chez moi, en fait ils se sont plutôt invités sans demander la permission, au moins maintenant ils seront convenablement mariés » Il regarda Drago « N'est-ce pas ? »

Drago regarda Hermione nerveusement et elle joua avec la bague à son doigt « On a pas encore parlé de date Théodore » Dit-elle.

Il leva les mains « Super » Dit-il à Susan « Ils seront toujours terriblement pas mariés, je te le dis, je ne peux pas gagner »

Susan mit ses mains sur sa bouche et gloussa.

« Et voila » Dit Théo avec satisfaction « Mon cadeau »


	111. Chapter 111

Ginny revint à Poudlard assez tôt « J'aime ma famille » Dit-elle à Drago pour sa défense, quand celui-ci avait regardé successivement le calendrier et la jeune rousse « Mais parfois ils sont épuisants. Tout le monde était à la maison pour noël, et parfois le Terrier devient un peu petit. Charlie semblait content de lui sans qu'on sache pourquoi, Bill et Fleur étaient tout mielleux et George et Ron alternaient entre la dépression et la colère. C'était tellement drôle. Tellement. Et je ne veux même pas parler de ma mère 'Ne vole pas si vite Ginevra' et 'Peut-être que tu devrais passer moins de temps avec Hermione Ginevra' »

« Et l'autre ? » Demanda Théo en ignorant l'imitation de Molly Weasley « Celui qui était sévère et préfet en chef ? »

« Percy ? » Demanda Ginny un peu surprise. Personne ne parlait jamais de Percy.

« Oui je crois que c'est celui là »

« Il va bien je pense » Elle haussa les épaules puis fronça les sourcils « C'est toujours un peu tendu entre lui et les autres. Il travaillait au Ministère de la magie tu sais, et il était loyal à son patron jusque la bataille finale et il a démissionné et.. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il est un peu à la dérive. Il à trouvé un autre travail au gouvernement mais il n'est pas aussi bien que le précédent, donc il est un peu frustré et personne n'est compatissant »

Drago roula des yeux « Qui s'intéresse à ta collection de frères sans fin Gin. Tu veux un boursouflet ? En fait c'est un peu de la faute de tes frère que cette satané chose existe, donc je pense que c'est ta responsabilité de prendre cette chose pour moi »

« Quoi ? » Ginny fit les yeux ronds. Si elle avait fait la liste de toutes les choses qu'elle s'attendait à entendre dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy, qu'il lui demande de s'occuper d'un des animaux que ses frères vendaient n'en faisait sûrement pas partie. Drago expliqua que la petite boule de poils violette qu'il avait dans sa chambre n'était là que grâce au piètre goût de sa mère pour les cadeaux. Ginny gloussa beaucoup et lui répondit que non elle ne voulait pas d'autre boursouflet. Elle en avait eu un, et certes ils étaient très mignons, mais tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était dormir et gazouiller.

« Tu as raison pour les gazouillements » Dit Théo « Cette chose ne la ferme jamais »

« Donnes le à ton fan club de première année » Suggéra Ginny « Ils peuvent s'en occuper à tour de rôle. Comme ça tu es le héros et tu te débarrasse de ce truc en même temps »

Drago rit de sa suggestion « Je ne suis jamais le héros Gin, tu le sais bien »

« Pas vrai » Dit Hermione qui était arrivée derrière lui et qui l'avait pris dans ses bras « Tu es mon héros »

« Je crois que je vais être malade » Annonça Théo.

« Je suis d'accord » Dit Ginny en grimaçant « Vous êtes pires que Bill et Fleur » Puis elle vit la bague et eut un cri de surprise « Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, et que Ginny et elle se lancent dans des gloussements sans fin, Théo dit « Non. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils prévoient de se marier de sitôt. Pas du tout. Ils veulent des longues fiançailles Ginny Weasley. Pendant des années. Ils disent qu'ils ne veulent rien précipiter et ils veulent laisser du temps pour ses parents s'y habituent, et ils sont jeunes et raisonnables et ce genre de choses qui ne sont pas marrantes du tout » Il fit semblant de bouder.

Ginny ignora Théo, et elle se mit à pousser des oh et des ah en regardant la bague, puis Hermione et elle s'éloignèrent. Ginny lui racontait que Harry avait prévu de fouiller dans les coffres forts des Potter, ou il n'avait jamais passé plus de temps que ce qui était nécessaire pour retirer de quoi vivre, pour lui trouver un bijou de famille.

Une fois qu'elles eurent tourné au coin et que leurs voix se furent estompée, Drago dit « J'aurais voulu pouvoir offrir à Hermione un bijou de famille, mais.. »

« Elle n'en veut pas » Coupa Théo « Ne sois pas idiot »

« Quand même » Reprit Drago « Même Potter.. »

« Ton frère » Théo eu un sourire en coin.

Drago afficha un air horrifié, et Théo sortit la gazette du sorcier et l'agita sous le nez de Drago « C'est la photo que vous avez pris au super bal de noël ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Potter pensait que vous étiez aussi proches que des frères. Je crois que je vais être jaloux »

Drago lui arracha le journal des mains et regarda la photo. Lui, Potter, Ginny et Hermione souriaient avec ce qui semblait être un bonheur sincère à l'appareil photo « Après la guerre, de nouvelles amitiés se sont formées » Disait la légende « Harry Potter dit que l'ancien mangemort Drago Malefoy est comme un frère pour lui »

« Nimue coincée dans un putain d'arbre » Murmura Drago « J'ai hâte de recevoir un hibou de mes parents à ce sujet »


	112. Chapter 112

Drago tendit la lettre que ses parents lui avaient écrite à Hermione en soupirant. Théo s'approcha et ne fit même pas semblant qu'il ne lisait pas par dessus son épaule.

 _Mon très cher dragon,_

« Et bien » Dit Théo « Tu devrais l'appeler comme ça au lit » Hermione le tapa sur le bras.

 _J'étais vraiment ravie de te voir dans le journal ce matin. C'est très bien d'avoir un ami comme Harry Potter. Ton père et moi avons décidé qu'il fallait vraiment organiser ce bal de Pâques cette année pour toi et tous tes amis. La jeune Astoria Greengrass sera de retour de Beauxbatons pour les vacances, et ce sera l'occasion pour toi de renouer le contact._

« La sœur de Daphné n'a pas quatorze ans ? » Demanda Théo « C'est dégeu si tu veux mon avis »

« Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis » Dit remarquer Drago « Mais oui, l'idée est un peu... »

« Dégeu » Dit Susan « Tes parents essayent vraiment de te caser avec une gamine ? Il ne savent pas pour.. ? » Elle désigna la bague d'Hermione et Drago afficha un air coupable

« Pas vraiment » Murmura-t-il.

 _Fais moi savoir à lesquels de tes amis tu voudrais envoyer une invitation. Es-tu toujours ami avec le petit animal de compagnie d'Harry Potter ? Celle qui est née moldue ?_

« Tu veux dire celle qui est à coté de lui sur la photo ? » Demanda Théo en grognant « Cette née moldue ? Ils ont aussi une vision sélective ? »

« C'est un peu difficile de lire ça si vous commentez chaque ligne » Fit remarquer Hermione. Ses doigts s'étaient assez raidis pour froisser le parchemin et Théo posa une main sur son épaule tout en continuant à la taquiner.

« Heureusement pour moi, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse donc tu le supportera » Il ajusta son écharpe et fit un sourire e coin « Et tu es douée pour le tricot bien sur »

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu portes ça à l'intérieur » Dit-elle._

 _« C'est un château plein de courants d'air » Dit Théo « Je ne voudrais pas attraper un rhume » Il caressa l'écharpe « Tout le monde n'a pas une écharpe comme celle là »_

 _ _Rappelle toi du conseil que je t'ai donné mon cher fils. C'était un réel plaisir de t'avoir à la maison pour les vacances et nous avons hâte de te revoir à Pâques. Puisque tu es si proche d'Harry Potter, nous ne maquerons pas de lui envoyer une invitation pour le bal. Ton père t'envoie son amour avec le mien. Ta mère qui t'aime.__

 _« Est-ce que je peux demander ce qu'était ce conseil ? » Dit Théo._

 _Drago se frotta les bras « Je préférerais que tu ne le fasse pas » Dit-il « Je suis sur que tu peux deviner »_

 _Hermione lui rendit la lettre et soupira « Elle ne sera jamais.. »_

 _« Et je m'en fiche » Coupa-t-il. Il chiffonna la lettre et la jeta en l'air avant de la rattraper comme un vif d'or. Ginny arriva et Drago lui lança la lettre en boulet aussi fort qu'il le put, elle sauta et l'attrapa. Puis elle lui renvoya. Il l'attrapa et prit une des bougies sur la table avant de se tourner vers Hermione « Voudrais tu avoir l'honneur de le faire ? »_

Elle rit et tint le bout de papier au dessus de la flamme avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour faire léviter le bout de parchemin en l'air tandis qu'il brûlait toujours. Ils applaudirent tous quand les cendres tombèrent sur le sol et affichèrent un air coupable quand un raclement de gorge désapprobateur se fit entendre.

Ginny semblait encore plus coupable que les autres « Percy voulait venir me rendre visite pour quelques jours. Il est en vacances et maman voulait... »

« Percy » Hermione fit un sourire mal à l'aise à l'homme rigide qui se trouvait devant la porte « Je peux partir pour que Ginny et toi vous puissiez boire tranquillement le thé sans que.. »

« Ne sois pas bête » Dit-il en approchant et en s'asseyant à table avec eux. Il avait le dos bien droit et avait placé ses pieds serrés sous le banc « Je suis adulte. Le fait que mon frère et toi vous soyez révélés incompatibles n'est pas une raison suffisante pour rejeter ta compagnie » Il prit une tasse et commença à se servir « Ou que toi tu m'évites » Il hocha la tête en direction de Drago « Mr Malefoy, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre mère au magasin de mon frère la semaine dernière. Elle recherchait une de ces petites boules pleins de poils, je suppose que vous avez un cousin plus jeune »

« Hélas non » Railla Drago.

« Techniquement, oui » Corrigea Hermione.

« Mais le hélas » Continua Drago en ignorant l'intervention de la jeune femme « Est du au fait que le cadeau était pour moi »

Les lèvres de Percy se tordirent en un sourire sincère « Quel soulagement » Dit-il.

« Dans quel sens ? » Demanda Théo.

« Apparemment, ma mère n'est pas la seule à offrir des cadeaux enfantins pour noël » Il sortit de sa poche une paire de mitaines tricotées main et les posa sur la table. Sur l'une, il y avait un grand 'P' et sur l'autre un 'W' de même taille « Franchement, est-ce que je suis censé porter ça pour aller travailler ? »


	113. Chapter 113

Après le petit déjeuner, Percy qui avait bien mis ses mitaines enfantines quoi que avec une grimace, se joignit aux amis de sa sœur qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au terrain en écartant la neige. Il admit qu'il était venu à l'école parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle « L'article dans la gazette du sorcier » Avait-il expliqué « Je sais que ce journal n'est pas vraiment sérieux et qu'au pire ce n'est que de la fiction, mais ça faisait bizarre de voir ma sœur amicale avec un mangemort » Il regarda Drago « Ne le prends pas mal »

« Comment est-il censé ne pas le prendre mal ? » Demanda ironiquement Théo « Tu viens à Poudlard parce que tu pense que quoi ? Drago est en train de corrompre ta sœur ? »

« Elle a des antécédents » Répondit Percy avec raideur « Je m'inquiète »

« Elle a des antécédents de quoi ? » Interrogea Drago.

« De s'intéresser à des hommes qui lui racontent des jolis mensonges » Dit Percy. Les trois hommes regardèrent les femmes qui avaient marché plus vite et qui étaient hors de portée de leur voix. Susan, Ginny et Hermione avaient baissé la tête contre le vent léger et s'étaient rassemblées près d'un petit abri qui bloquait le vent « Tu comprends, elle n'accepte pas l'inquiétude. Même quand elle avait onze ans, quand.. »

« Quand vous vous en fichiez tous ? » Demanda Drago « Quand il y avait un monstre dans sa tête et toute ta famille a considéré que ce n'était pas important, ou pire de la grivoiserie, comme un enfant qui mange trop de bonbons et qui tombe malade ? » Sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'il défendait la jeune femme et Théo dut lui donner un petit coup de coude pour le faire baisser le ton.

« Je ne m'en fichais pas » Répliqua Percy d'un ton sec « Je l'ai suivie et je me suis inquiété, et à chaque fois elle me rejetait. A l'époque ma propre copine a été pétrifiée et j'essayais quand même de.. Ginevra peut être insupportable »

« Donc tu as cru qu'elle avait craqué pour un autre mage noir ? » Dit Drago d'un air dégoûté « Donc tu es venu ici pour.. Après... » Il lutta pour dire son nom et abandonna avec une grimace « Je ne suis rien. Rien à coté de... Je suis juste un.. »

« Je vois ça » Dit Percy. Il baissa la tête et regarda les mitaines qu'il avait enfilé « Et je suis désolé d'avoir supposé que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance parce que tu as eu une mauvaise guerre »

« C'est ta sœur » Dit Théodore « On ne peut pas t'en vouloir parce que tu t'inquiètes » Il regarda Drago « Tes parents vont sûrement te dire d'exploiter ton lien avec Harry Potter tout en essayant de te caser avec une gamine, et Percy ici présent s'inquiète juste pour sa sœur, je crois qu'on peut accorder un point à la famille Weasley »

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Percy, et Drago soupira en regardant le roux dégingandé à son côté. Si Ron était rond et de forte carrure, et également quelqu'un qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir, leur matriarche méprisable ne portait que des pulls épais et des chaussures plates. Percy Weasley quant à lui semblait plus soigné, et plutôt choquant, il avait la bonne volonté d'admettre qu'il avait mal jugé une personne.

« Tu ne ressembles pas à tes frères » Dit Drago. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé avant de réfléchir et qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne rien dire. Même Théo haussa un sourcil en observant le tact dont il avait fait preuve.

« On a les mêmes cheveux » Dit enfin Percy, d'un ton aussi cassant que les plis de son pantalon.

« Je suis désolé » Dit Drago. Il s'arrêta et lui tendit une main « Je suis Drago Malefoy, je suis ami avec ta petite sœur et fiancé à une fille qui faisait partie de votre famille à une époque »

Percy attrapa sa main et la serra « Je suis Percy Weasley » Dit-il « Ravi de te rencontrer »

Théo jeta un coup d'œil devant eux, les trois femmes les regardaient « Je crois qu'elles savent qu'on parle d'elles » Dit-il « On va peut-être avoir des ennuis »

« Bien sur qu'elles savent » Dit Percy « Ginevra a toujours été intelligente, et Hermione est une sacré fille. Elle travaille dur, elle est méticuleuse » Il regarda Drago « Tu es un homme chanceux »

« Tu es jaloux ? » Demanda Théo avec un sourire en coin « D'abord ton petit frère, et maintenant n mangemort obtient la fille méticuleuse et travailleuse ? »

Cependant, Percy secoua la tête « C'est une femme remarquable, mais comme on dit, elle n'est pas mon genre »


	114. Chapter 114

Les vacances se terminèrent. Théodore porta son écharpe partout, Drago nourrit son boursouflet et soupira en regardant la petite créature violette. Hermione étudia les runes, et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle qui avait été utilisée pour le groupe de soutien, moins pour parler de leurs sentiments, comme disait Pansy, mais plutôt comme un endroit ou se retrouver, un endroit neutre. Ils avaient essayé la salle commune des Serpentards, la tour de Gryffondor, et même les dortoirs de Poufsouffle, et même si Théo avait déclarés ces derniers comme les meilleurs du lot à cause de leur proximité de la cuisine, la plupart du temps ils se retrouvaient ici, et c'était finalement le dernier jour des vacances et les cours allaient reprendre.

Susan était assise sur un des canapés, elle caressait le boursouflet de Drago d'un doigt quand Pansy entra de façon théâtrale « Salut les tocards » Dit-elle « Vous êtes prêts pour un semestre de printemps plein d'insultes et de condamnations polies ? »

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur » Fit remarquer Susan.

« Le sexe aide » Dit-elle en s'affalant dans un des canapé avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je suppose que tu as vu ton mec » Dit Théo « Ou Millie et toi vous êtes plus proches que ce que tu nous as laissé croire »

Elle lui jeta un oreiller qu'il attrapa « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les files. Arrête de nous convertir à tes perversions » Susan haleta et Pansy lui lança un regard ennuyé « Oh arrête de faire ta Poufsouffle » Dit-elle « Ce salaud sait que je l'adore, et que je déchiquetterai celui qui lui fera du mal, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le prendre avec des gants comme un enfant »

« Est-ce que tu traite qui que ce soit correctement ? » Demanda Susan.

« Tu veux que je te traite comme si tu allais te casser ? » Demanda Pansy d'une voix traînante « Parce que je pensais que tu étais plus forte que ça »

Susan sembla effrayée de cette estimation, et elle arrêta de caresser le petit boursouflet. Celui ci se plaint d'un petit cri et Pansy sursauta.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le petit animal violet « Qui a ramené une de ces affreuses choses à l'école ? »

« C'est le mien » Dit Drago « Et non, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. La version courte, c'est que ma mère est casse couille »

Les yeux de Pansy s'adoucirent un instant « Tu as réussi à passer tous les vacances sans... »

« Non »

Elle hocha la tête doucement « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Une pilule magique qui empêchera ma mère de parler d'Astoria Greengrass ? » Suggéra Drago « Tu savais qu'elle peignait des aquarelles ? Elle qu'elle s'y connaît en bon vin ? Et qu'elle savait chanter en italien ? »

« Tu ne parles pas italien » Fit remarquer Théo.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit obstacle » Répondit Drago.

« Comme le fait que tu es déjà fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Théo.

En entendant cela, Pansy hurla presque, et elle se leva de son canapé pour attraper la main d'Hermione. Elle examina la bague et hocha la tête « Joli » Dit-elle. Elle leva sa propre main, Hermione l'attrapa à son tour. L'opale noire était la pièce maîtresse de sa bague scintillante, elle était entourée par des petits diamants et Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est magnifique » Dit-elle émerveillée « Pansy, c'est.. Ce n'est pas une bague quelconque »

Théodore se pencha, observa la bague et siffla d'un air impressionné « Non » Dit-il « C'est vrai. Qui est ce mec ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté « Qui est riche et célibataire chez les sorciers ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas moi, ni Drago, ni Potter.. »

Ginny ricana en entendant ça. Aucune bague ne brillait à son doigt, mais ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle et Harry prévoyaient de vivre ensemble Place Grimmauld une fois qu'elle serait diplômée.

« ..Et tous les Black sont morts » Continua Théo.

« Pas une grande perte » Murmura Susan, ce qui était probablement la chose la plus méchante qu'ils l'avaient entendu dire ces derniers temps.

« Certaines personnes travaillent pour gagner leur vie » Fit observer Pansy « Il y a une vie en dehors de la richesse héréditaire »

Théo lui lança un regard perçant « Pardonnes moi si j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer avec un paysan » Il sourit « C'est un moldu n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'Hermione t'emmène faire du shopping à Parrods ? »

« Harrods » Corrigea Pansy « Et non »

« Sang-mêlé ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu » Dit Pansy « Alors Gin, comment vont tes frères ? »

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche, merci de continuer à me lire !**


	115. Chapter 115

Drago était assis à table dans la grande salle, et avait la tête penchée sur un texte qu'il avait apporté. Il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui quand Ginny Weasley arriva d'un pas nonchalant, et s'appliqua à s'asseoir à coté de lui avant de lui passer un bras atour des épaules.

« Ginny ? » Dit-il poliment en reposant le livre « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle voulait s'attirer des ennuis et il se sentit un peu gêné « Allons voler » Dit-elle.

« Maintenant ? »

« Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? » Le défia-t-elle « Ou de louper le dîner ? »

Drago se leva « Je ne suis pas motivé par tes railleries » Dit-il « Cependant, je m'ennuie et Théo et Hermione révisent leurs runes. Apparemment, ils sont.. »

« Non » Coupa-t-elle « Ne me dis pas. J'ai déjà du écouter Hermione m'en parler, et je me fiche totalement des runes »

Il haussa les épaules et la suivit en direction du hall. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle empruntait le plus long chemin qui passait devant la table des professeurs ou Molly Weasley était assise. Il la regarda, et elle le lui rendit en plissant les yeux et en le dévisagea. Drago pensa alors, mais pas pour la première fois que cette ménagère trapue avait tué sa tante.

Ça le rendait méfiant, car il savait à quel point Bellatrix était dangereuse.

« Ginevra » Dit Molly Weasley à voix basse « Ou tu crois que tu vas ? »

« Voler » Répondit Ginny d'une voix désinvolte. Drago détacha ses yeux de la mère formidable, pour regarder la fille également ou peut-être même plus formidable « Drago et moi on est bons amis. On vole deux fois par semaine. Depuis le début de l'année »

« Je t'interdis... » Commença Molly Weasley tandis que Ginny se mettait à rire.

« Drago est l'un de mes meilleurs amis » Dit-elle « Harry dit qu'il est comme le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu »

Drago se demanda s'il pouvait tuer Harry Potter pour cette petite déclaration publique. Ginny devait savoir que c'était faux, mais elle était là, a répéter les mots de son petit ami à sa mère avec ce qui ressemblait à de la jubilation malicieuse.

« J'ai lu l'article dans la gazette du sorcier » Répondit Molly Weasley « Mais tu es quand même.. »

« Et je suis majeure » Dit Ginny « Je suis majeure, j'aurai mon diplôme dans quelques mois, et je prévoie de devenir joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Voler avec Drago est un très bon entraînement » Elle sourit « Comme je l'ai dit, on est potes » Elle donna une tape sur le bras de Drago et il lui lança un regard noir « Je crois que Harry compte lui demander d'être témoin à notre mariage »

« Ron.. » Commença Molly mais Ginny l'interrompit.

« Doit trouver sa place » Dit-elle « Et déménager. Je ne veux pas vivre avec un frère hargneux toute ma vie »

Elle sortit de la pièce et Drago la suivit en attendant qu'ils dépassent les portes « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'était ce cirque ? »

Ginny croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière « Tu ne viens plus en cours de défense » Drago hocha la tête. Faire des études indépendantes avec Hermione et Théo était un vrai soulagement. La plupart des septièmes années de Serpentard de la classe se demandaient toujours s'il devaient continuer à suivre le cours ou à faire confiance à Hermione pour leur enseigner. Elle avait entraîné Théo au sort du patronus, et il faisait apparaître une vapeur argentée de plus en plus grande, donc elle savait ce qu'elle faisait « Elle a parlé des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire » Continua Ginny tandis que Drago hochait la tête à nouveau. Ils avaient à peine commencé cette partie quand Neville avait insinué que le professeur était impartiale « Et bien elle à commencé à parler de Tom cette semaine »

Drago inspira profondément. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'habituer à ce que Ginny appelle Tom l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars « Et ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tous les mangemorts étaient mauvais » Dit-elle. Ses paroles flottèrent un instant tandis que Drago frottait sa marque sans en avoir conscience « Tous malfaisants » Reprit Ginny « Pas d'exceptions. Ils ne peuvent pas faire de patronus parce que seules les bonnes personnes peuvent le faire »

« Ombrage pouvait le faire » Répliqua Drago.

Ginny l'observa un instant puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage « Touché » Dit-elle « Très positivement touché »

« Hamlet »Dit Drago « Pas le mec à qui je voudrais être comparé »

Ginny afficha un regard confus.

« C'est une citation de Hamlet » Expliqua-t-il « La pièce moldue ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules « C'est un truc que j'ai entendu Hermione dire » Avoua-t-elle « Peut importe, ma mère est une garce je tenais à le dire »

Drago rit et enlaça Ginny « Je t'adore Ginny Weasley » Dit-il « J'espère que Potter réalise à quel point tu es formidable »

« Il le sait » Dit-elle « Bon, on va voler ou pas ? »

 **Bonne soirée à tous !**


	116. Le patronus de Théodore

« Je ne peux pas le faire » Dit Théo en jetant presque sa baguette tellement il était frustré « Hermione c'est inutile »

Ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés dans la salle du groupe de soutien. C'était devenu le lieu où tous les huitièmes années, plus éventuellement le fan club de Drago, venaient se retrouver, l'endroit où ils travaillaient leur défense contre les forces du mal sans professeur, et à ce moment là, l'endroit où ils luttaient pour réussir à jeter un sort. Hermione se frotta les yeux et essaya de trouver une autre façon de faire. Ils travaillaient sur le patronus de Théo depuis des semaines, mais il ne parvenait qu'a produire une mince volute de vapeur argentée. Même Sari qui n'avait assisté qu'à un cours arrivait à un résultat plus substantiel « C'est dur » Hermione soupira et s'assit. Drago y était arrivé si facilement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Théo ait autant de mal. Il s'affala sur un canapé près d'elle « Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour enseigner » Dit-elle « Je n'arrive même pas à t'enseigner un sort que Harry a enseigné à tout le monde »

« Je pense plutôt que je ne suis pas une assez bonne personne pour le faire » Dit Théo d'un ton amer qui cachait son désespoir « Je suis le fils d'un mangemort. Un alcoolique. Même Neville Londubat a décidé que je n'étais pas assez bien, et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter les insultes. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas de moi. C'est un homme intelligent »

« Arrête ça » Ordonna Hermione « Je t'en prie arrête. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, et tu n'es pas.. » Elle se mit à renifler plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Théo se tourne vers elle.

« Hermione » Dit-il d'un ton choqué en tendant la main pour toucher la goutte qui était en train de perler au coin de son œil « Est-ce que ça va ? Ne pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je t'assure » Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et tamponna ses yeux. Puis elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, et lui dit qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui crève un œil malgré ses bonnes intentions. Elle lui arracha le mouchoir des mains et se frotta elle même le visage.

« Je vais bien » Dit-elle en reniflant tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler jusqu'à ce que Théo la regarde avec une expression proche du choc « C'est juste que je déteste que tu penses que tu es.. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, je te le garantie »

Il se pencha et posa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille « C'est plutôt dur à croire » Admit-il « Je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'ai l'impression d'être comme les gens me décrivent » Il soupira et se frotta le visage « J'ai envie d'un verre Hermione. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir. Ça rend tout tellement plus simple. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être apathique tout le temps ? »

Ils restèrent dans un silence relatif, rompu par quelques reniflements jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure « C'est la lueur que tu as vu dans les yeux de ton père quand tu as volé sur un balai pour la première fois. La façon qu'il avait de se jeter sur toi quand tu vacillais et la façon dont il te regardait quand tu tournais la tête de l'autre coté du terrain »

Théo renifla « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ton patronus » Dit Hermione « C'est ce que tu ressentais quand tu levais les yeux à tes récitals de piano, que tu savais que tu ratais la moitié des notes mais que ton père était quand même fier parce qu'il t'aimait. C'est Pansy qui maudit les cinquièmes années qui te traitent de pédale sur ton passage, c'est les pommes fraîches au printemps, et.. »

« Et les écharpes géantes » Dit doucement Théo « Qui te tiennent chaud. Et les sorcières aux cheveux crépus qui sont trop stupides et trop têtues pour savoir quand s'arrêter » Il afficha un air triste et réessaya « Expecto Patronum » Dit-il sans rien attendre tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la jeune fille à côté de lui. La fumée argentée qui apparaissait habituellement sortit et s'unifia pour se transformer lentement en un petit lapin qui remua plusieurs fois le nez avant de s'estomper.

Hermione fixa l'endroit ou le lapin s'était tenu, et de sa main elle serra le bras de Théodore « Tu as vu ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai réussi » Murmura-t-il « J'ai réussi ! Je ne pensais pas.. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je n'en suis pas un. Peut-importe ce que disent les gens... Je suis.. » Il se plia en deux et se mit à pleurer, de gros sanglots qui secouaient tout son corps « J'ai réussi Hermione, j'ai réussi » Répéta-t-il « Merci... Merci beaucoup »


	117. Chapter 117

Susan quitta la grande salle en riant, elle tenait à la main l'écharpe d'un garçon qui avait un petit sourire satisfait. Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard tandis qu'elle disparaissait, pour oublier sa solitude avec un autre garçon malheureux.

« J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tomber enceinte » Murmura Théo.

« J'espère qu'elle ne va rien attraper » Dit Hermione.

Pansy les regarda tous les deux et s'ébroua « Mais non » Dit-elle « Elle n'est pas idiote, et les Poufsouffles ont des cours détaillés pour éviter ce genre de problèmes »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Théodore « Tout ce que Rogue faisait, c'était de nous dire de contrôler nos besoins primaires, et que si nous devions annoncer à nos parents que nous avions compromis une fille, on le regretterait toute notre vie » Il examina ses ongles « Quand il nous faisait la leçon, il évitait délibérément de me regarder »

« Ton:mec est un Poufsouffle n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Drago avec plaisir, bien plus intéressé par la vie privée de Pansy que par le fait qu'en tant que préfet de Serpentard, le professeur Rogue avait garanti son éducation sexuelle en le recommandant de se tenir éloigné des placards à balai « C'est ce Flinch Fletchey ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Pansy en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Il lui tendit les mains avec un sourire en coin et elle fronça de plus en plus les sourcils jusqu'à ce que Théo lui donne une petite tape sur le visage en lui disant qu'elle allait avoir des rides « Flinch qui ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je crois qu'il parle de Justin Finch Fletchley » Dit Hermione « Finch Drago, pas Flinch »

Drago haussa les épaules, montrant à quel point il s'intéressait au nom de ce mec. Son seul intérêt était de fouiner pour obtenir des informations sur l'homme que voyait Pansy. Hermione le tapa sur le bras, il lui lança un regard blessé avant de sourire et de l'embrasser sur la joue « Ça fait mal » Dit-il avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il put afficher. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille « Tu pourrais l'embrasser pour empêcher ça »

« Tu veux que j'embrasse ton bras ? » Murmura Hermione « Je pensais que tu aurais eu d'autres endroits en tête »

Drago lui fit un sourire en coin, ses yeux gris pétillaient « Je me demande où Susan à bien pu aller » Dit-il.

« Moi aussi » Dit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

« Probablement dans le fond de la bibliothèque » Suggéra Pansy « Personne n'y va. Et si tu crois que la version 'Ne mets aucune fille enceinte' était dure, tu aurais du voir la version 'Ne laisse pas les garçons te toucher et si tu as besoin de trucs de filles va voir Pomfresh' qu'il servait aux filles »

« Aaah » Théo était d'accord.

Pansy lui fit un large sourire « On avait l'habitude de lui envoyer quelqu'un lui parler des crampes menstruelles toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte que c'était devenu une tradition » Elle but une gorgée de son thé « Quand c'était mon tout je lui ai parlé de perte de peau 'Je les sens tomber, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?' je lui ai demandé »

« Non » Dit Théodore avec plaisir « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il s'est redressé et m'a conseillé d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh » Dit Pansy « Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop gênée et je lui faisais confiance comme il était le directeur de ma maison » Elle reprit un morceau du gâteau qui avait été servi au repas « C'était magnifique »

« Tu es une femme vraiment diabolique » Dit Drago avec une admiration évidente.

Pansy lui fit une révérence moqueuse « Après tout, je suis une Serpentard » Elle inclina la tête et fixa Hermione « Comment McGonagall gérait ça chez les Gryffondors ? »

« Elle ne le faisait pas » Admit Hermione « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de règle universelle qui dis que les adolescents ont besoin d'informations la dessus »

« Vraiment ? » Pansy fit la moue « Je pensais » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Padma « Et pour vous ? »

« Ça a commencé avec des diagrammes détaillés sur la fertilité » Dit Padma « Mais ça s'est transformé en une dispute houleuse à propos des mœurs à travers les cultures et c'est devenu assez moche » Elle haussa les épaules « La partie ou on s'est disputé pour savoir si le taux d'échec de 3% des contraceptifs moldus était acceptable était assez intéressante »

« Les contraceptifs moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans 3% des cas ? » Drago était horrifié « Mais c'est affreux »

« Ce sont les bons » Dit Hermione « Les préservatifs ont des ratés dans 12% des cas »

« C'est quoi un préservatif ? » Demanda Drago.

« Crois moi » Murmura Drago « Tu ne veux pas savoir. La magie est une belle, une très belle chose »

« Hein ? » Dit Drago extrêmement confus. Il secoua la tête pour essayer d'oublier les moldus et leurs méthodes contraceptives qui échouaient « Est-ce que tu serais intéressée par un tour à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Subtil » Dit Pansy « Très subtil Drago »


	118. Chapter 118

Drago et Hermione connaissaient chaque coin et recoin de la bibliothèque. Après tout, c'était normal, il avaient passé leur été à y effectuer un travail pénible. Ils se tenaient maintenant devant Mme Pince, à lui sourire. Elle leur rendit leur sourire sous son chapeau noir et relava le nez avant de reporter son attention au livre dans ses mains. Hermione se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le titre de son livre et elle ouvrit les lèvres de surprise quand elle l'aperçut.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Notre très estimée bibliothécaire, digne et sérieuse ? »

« Oui ? »

« Elle est en train de lire _La journée d'un vélane_ » Drago sembla confus jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se penche vers lui, les joues un peu rouges avant de murmurer « C'est une série de livres d'amour très très cochons. _La journée d'un vélane, Le vampire la nuit, le loup-garou du mois_. Ils sont tous... Ils ne sont pas très bons » Finit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent un moment, puis il lui sourit d'un air satisfait tandis qu'ils se nichaient dans une alcôve plutôt grande qui avait autrefois abrité le buste d'une illustre sorcière, ainsi que celui de son compagnon. Désormais, elle était cachée par un rideau de velours rouge, et derrière, un canapé avec un bras cassé avait été mis hors de vue. Le canapé était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent s'y mettre à deux, mais suffisamment petit pour qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Après avoir remué un peu pour se mettre à l'aise, Hermione balança les jambes et les posa sur les genoux de Drago. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et la monta.

« Tu crois vraiment que Susan amène ses soupirants ici ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Drago se pencha et posa la bouche contre la sienne « Tu es nerveuse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On est en public » Siffla Hermione « Dans la bibliothèque ! »

« Oui et la bibliothécaire est absorbée dans un livre obscène que tu semble connaître » Dit Drago « Et les autres sont en train de manger ou de sécher les cours. On est les seuls étudiants ici et tu le sais »

« C'est quand même... »

« Risqué ? » Il lui mordilla l'oreille « Comment est-ce que tu sais ce que ce livre raconte d'abord ? » Il remonta encore la main tandis qu'Hermione regardait le rideau fin qui obscurcissait leur cachette

« Je l'ai lu » Admit-elle enfin.

Drago agita les sourcils et passa un doigt près du bord de sa culotte. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un autre regard vers le rideau « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Soudainement effrayé qu'elle le fasse « Je pourrais.. »

« Non » Murmura-t-elle « Mais ne fais pas de bruit »

Il hocha la tête et glissa une main sous la culotte qu'il était en train de toucher, puis il caressa la sorcière qui était à moitié sur ses genoux. Elle émit un petit bruit et il lui fit un sourire en coin « Toi ne fais pas de bruit » Les yeux de la jeunes filles s'agrandirent quand elle entendit la moquerie dans sa voix. Il sortit sa langue qu'il fit glisser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle hocha la tête à son tour. Il observa son visage tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir ses doigts et se fia à ses halètements pour se guider. Puis, sa main et sa culotte furent trempés, elle attrapa sa main libre et la serra en enfonçant ses ongles dans le pouce du jeune homme tellement fort qu'il était certain d'avoir des marques pour plusieurs jours.

Elle se raidit et une série de tremblements parcourut son corps, Drago fut alors presque sur qu'elle en avait fini et il retira sa main en hésitant. Quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il essaya de s'essuyer discrètement la main contre le velours du canapé et retourna son baiser.

« Alors » Dit-il après un moment « Ils racontent quoi au juste ces livres ? La journée des inferi ? »

« Pas des inferi » Dit-elle « C'est dégeu. Les vélanes, les vampires et... l'amour obsessif et les relations très physiques »

« Très physiques ? » Demanda Drago en mordillant son cou « Comme ça ? » Hermione devint rouge brique, il ne l'avait jamais vu si embarrassée. Il recula et la regarda les yeux ronds « Ils sont détaillés à quel point ces livres ? » Demanda-t-il soudain horrifié que Madame Pince qui était probablement assez vieille pour être sa grand mère lisait apparemment du porno dans la bibliothèque.

Il y avait certaines choses à lesquelles il valait mieux ne pas penser.

Et si Madame Pince avait des relations sexuelles ?

Drago secoua la tête en essayant de chasser ces idées horribles.

« Peut-être que je pourrais te les lire » Proposa Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante « Si tu veux » Elle regarda autour d'eux « Mais pas ici »

Drago hocha la tête, trop effrayé que sa voix soit nerveuse et embarrassé au lieu d'un ton charmant et sur de lui. Il avait tellement travaillé pour paraître sophistiqué et confiant qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant « Ce serait... J'aimerais beaucoup » Dit-il enfin

 **Quelle coquine cette Mme Pince, qui l'eut cru ! Bonne journée à tous merci pour vos reviews !**


	119. Chapter 119

Ils revenaient de la bibliothèque, en retardant le moment fatidique où ils devraient se séparer pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, quand ils tombèrent sur Théo, son écharpe géante autour du cou « Ta stupide bête violette » Dit-il à Drago avec exaspération « Elle gazouille encore. Je pensais que tu allais le donner aux filles ! »

Drago sembla coupable un instant puis eut un sourire suffisant « Je l'aime assez en fait » Dit-il d'une voix traînante « C'est un meilleur animal que cette chose autour de ton cou »

Théo caressa son écharpe « Tu es simplement jaloux »

Ils riaient tous les trois, Drago avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son colocataire et meilleur ami de toujours quand un étudiant qu'aucun des trois ne connaissait passa près d'eux et murmura quelque chose. Hermione entendit les insultes habituelles mais n'était pas sure. Elle se retourna vers le garçon qui avait parlé, son ton était un avertissement que nul ne pouvait ignorer. Drago qui avait toujours un bras autour des épaules de Théo dut se retenir ne pas laisser échapper un sifflement.

« Je si désolée, je n'ai pas bien compris, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air embarrassé « Voyons Granger. C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas que c'était une foutue pédale » Il lança un sourire narquois à Théo « Et un mangemort. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être à Azkaban, mais je suppose qu'avoir Neville le héros comme.. »

« Tu marches sur un terrain glissant » Dit Hermione « Arrêtes ça tout de suite » Drago posa sa main qui était libre sur son épaule et la serra, comme si d'une certaine manière ça pouvait éloigner la tempête à venir.

Il y eut une longue pause, durant laquelle le garçon lui lança un regard dédaigneux en voyant l'affection physique qu'elle témoignait à Drago, et son regard s'attarda sur l'avant bras du jeune Serpentard qui était toujours couvert, et son regard en disait long. Théo aperçut cela et fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione c'est pas grave » Dit Théo en essayant de la divertir « C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'entendais ça »

Elle se retourna sur le garçon et demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un me traitait de sang-de-bourbe ? »

Théo sourit presque en entendant à quel point elle était furieuse, prête à se battre pour lui « J 'expliquerais que plus personne n'utilise ce terme démodé » Il fit une pause et ajouta doucement « Avec mes poings »

« Violence à la moldue » Dit Hermione. Il haussa les épaules.

« Après la guerre j'ai découvert que je me fichais d'utiliser ma baguette pour blesser les gens » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête en entendant cette confession, Drago était pareil « Tu t'attends à ce que je ne te défende pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Sois prudent à propos de ta réponse » Conseilla Drago.

Théodore répondit simplement « C'est pas grand chose »

« Bien sur que si » Hermione se retourna vers le garçon et inspira profondément « Tes saletés de critiques et ton esprit étroit n'ont pas leur place ici » Commença-t-elle.

« Amoureuse des mangemorts » La coupa le garçon « Qui ça intéresse ce que tu penses ? » Il ricana « J'ai même entendu que le Professeur Weasley ne voulait plus rien t'enseigner, et aussi que.. »

« Tu es mal renseigné » Dit Hermione « Tu vas peut être avoir du mal à croire ça, mais après un an à me battre contre Voldemort.. »

Drago sourit en voyant le garçon tressaillir comme beaucoup d'autres à la mention du nom de ce monstre.

« ..Je suis un peu en avance sur le programme » Elle avança d'un pas vers le garçon en repoussant la main Drago que Drago avait levé par prudence. Théo et lui échangèrent un regard, ils voulaient tous les deux l'arrêter mais voulaient également la voir éviscérer ce branleur « Si j'ai été capable de détruire une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais te faire ? »

« J'irai voir la directrice.. »

« Vas-y » Coupa Hermione « J'adorerais te voir lui expliquer comment tu insultes tes camarades de noms qui me donnent envie de te laver la bouche au savon » Elle fit un petit mouvement de sa main qui tenait sa baguette et le garçon se mit à cracher des bulles de savons les yeux exorbités « Passe devant » Elle secoua de nouveau sa baguette « Tu pourras lui expliquer comment tu as obtenu cette marque sur on bras »

Il crachait toujours du savon et avait des haut-le-cœur. Il posa son sac et d'un geste effréné, il releva sa manche. Drago remarqua que leur adversaire était si négligé et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de déboutonner sa chemise pour remonter sa manche. Aussi incongru que ça puisse paraître alors que sa copine réprimait un sort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère n'aurait pas approuvé ça. Les manches déboutonnées étaient pour les apparitions en public, quand on remontait ses manches pour indiquer subtilement qu'on était quelqu'un du peuple, et pour aucune autre occasion.

Ce fut plus simple pour qu'ils puissent observer le bras du jeune homme. Drago se demanda si le mot 'intolérant' qui était écrit sur son bras en lettres noires était douloureux

« Essaie de contrôler tes paroles pour un mois » Dit doucement Hermione « Et ça s'estompera. Peut-être » Elle haussa les épaules « Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant donc c'est dur à dire » Elle regarda les autres étudiants qui étaient bouche bée « Quelqu'un d'autre a un avis sur la sexualité de Théodore où ses choix en petit amis qu'ils voudraient exprimer ? » Personne ne répondit mais Drago vit quelques uns secouer la tête les yeux grands ouverts

« Très bien » Hermione s'éloigna, Théo et Drago sur les talons qui étaient également restés sans voix.


	120. Chapter 120

Après la confrontation d'Hermione avec l'étudiant qui les avait insulté, Drago et Théodore la traînèrent jusque leur chambre. Ils échangèrent un regard et Théodore partit en murmurant qu'ils serait dans la salle commune s'ils avaient besoin de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Drago avec hésitation. Hermione avait marché d'un pas lourd, vraiment lourd le long des couloirs, les épaules voûtées et sa mâchoire serrée suggérait que non elle n'allait pas bien. Mais il n'était pas sur de la façon de démarrer cette conversation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'agresse comme elle avait détruit leur camarade de classe.

Bien sur, ce branleur l'avait mérité.

« Je suis tellement en colère » Explosa-t-elle « En colère contre ce garçon stupide, et..Est-ce que je t'ai dit que quelqu'un à laissé un mot sur ma porte ? 'La pute des mangemorts' Je l'ai laissé, je me suis dit que quelqu'un serait gêné et le retirerait, et j'étais trop fière pour y prêter attention et.. »

« Quoi ? » Drago sentit la colère monter en lui également.

« Mais il est resté là jusqu'à ce que Pansy le retire et leur dise où ils pouvaient se le mettre »

« Tu l'as laissé là ? » Drago essayait de digérer cette information « Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? »

« Et je suis en colère contre Ron » Continua-t-elle en l'ignorant « Comment a-t-il osé me calomnier ? Comment ? On était meilleurs amis ! Et sa bonne à rien de mère avec son cours sans valeur 'Mémorisons tous ces 200 plantes qui peuvent être utilisées en magie noire et leurs ripostes, et en passant voici des informations fausses sur les patronus, maintenant allez me faire bien voir en ayant des bon scores à vos ASPIC et.. »

« Hermione » Drago essaya de l'interrompre.

« ..McGonagall tient avec elle 'Oh tu n'as qu'à suivre des études indépendantes, par Merlin je n'ai pas envie de gérer le fait que le professeur de défense est de nouveau incompétent et.. »

« Hermione » Essaya-t-il à nouveau.

« Et mon chat à disparu, et Fred est mort et je ne vois jamais Harry, et cette foutue cicatrice me démange la moitié du temps et tu n'as pas parlé de nous à tes parents ! »

En entendant cela, il se figea puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il la regarda, assise sur son lit où elle se blottit, puis elle dit à nouveau « Tu ne l'as même pas dit à tes parents. Ils pensent qu'il peuvent te réparer avec une fille de quatorze ans qui peut chanter en italien »

Drago hocha la tête « C'est pas juste » Dit-il « C'est pas juste pour ta maison, le professeur Weasley ni à propos de McGonagall, de ton chat, de Fred, de rien de tout ça »

« Je sais » Dit-elle doucement. La colère l'avait quitté, ne laissant que la tristesse et le vide « Personne n'a dit que la vie était facile hein ? »

Drago l'observa, puis tira un morceau de parchemin d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il trempa une plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire. Elle l'observa un moment en silence, se redressa sur un coude et demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de souffler sur l'encre pour la faire sécher. Puis, il lui passa le parchemin sans un mot.

 _Maman et Papa_ , Lut-elle

 _Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que Miss Hermione Granger à accepté de me donner sa main et de devenir ma femme. Je suis sur que vous êtes aussi enchantés que moi et prêts à l'accueillir à bras vous verrons à Pâques._

 _Avec tout mon amour et mon respect,_

 _Drago._

 _PS : Je me suis beaucoup attaché au boursouflet, et pas seulement parce ses cris rendent Théodore fou. Je l'ai baptisé Clem parce qu'il me fait penser aux clématites violettes de ton jardin maman._

Hermione le regarda « Clem ? » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Clem gazouilla gaiement dans sa cage. Drago avait ajouté un petit lit pour que la créature puisse s'y asseoir et la petite bête avait l'air contente.

« Clem » Répéta Drago « Il à l'air d'un Clem tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Comment tu sais que Clem est un garçon ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je crois que c'est évident » Répondit Drago « Tu viens avec moi à la volière pour envoyer ça ? »

Hermione lui rendit le parchemin « Je t'aime » Dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. Et si je découvre qui a mis ce mot sur ta porte... »

« Tu ne peux pas jeter de sorts aux autres » Dit Hermione soudainement effrayée « Drago, si ils pensent que tu.. »

« Je sais » Dit-il « Je suis au courant de ce que les gens pensent de moi et quelles seraient les conséquences s'ils pensaient que fais de la magie noir. J'allais dire que j'utiliserais toutes les ressources à ma disposition, toute ma fortune pour faire en sorte que leur vie soit ruinée » Il lui serra la main « Je suis un cas désespéré, mais je suis aussi un con pourri et personne n'a le droit de te blesser »

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la porte quand il murmura à nouveau « Personne »


	121. Chapter 121

Hermione attendit, crispée en attendant la beuglante qu'elle était sure que les parents de Drago enverraient. A la place, Narcissa envoya une lettre courte à Drago qui ne mentionnait pas ses fiançailles, à la place elle se concentrait sur la préparation du bal qu'elle voulait donner pour les septièmes et les huitièmes années pendant les vacances de pâques. Elle lui demandait qui il voulait rajouter à la liste des invités.

Il lança le parchemin sur la table du petit déjeuner et soupira « C'est à ça qu'elle veut jouer »

Pansy attrapa la note et la parcouru du regard « Ah, ça c'est la technique 'essayons d'ignorer les choses auxquelles on ne s'intéresse pas' Ma mère à fait ça pendant des années avec la maîtresse de mon père. Elle les avait à manger mon père et elle et elle n'a jamais admit qu'elle savait qu'ils s'en allaientt en Italie les week-end 'Il a beaucoup d'amour à donner' m'a-t-elle dit une fois » Pansy fit une grimace de dégoût « La famille »

« C'est.. Vraiment ? » Demanda Ginny « Si ma mère savait ça sur mon père elle lui couperait les... Enfin vous savez.. Si il essayait quelque chose comme ça »

« Je crois qu'elle l'a déjà fait » Murmura Pansy en regardant la table où Molly Weasley était assise avec son pull épais et son dos bien droit, elle semblait avoir une conversation polie avec le professeur Chourave.

« Pansy » Dit Théo « Tu ne peux pas dire ça » Il essayait de ne pas rire, et Susan arborait un large sourire et était amusée également.

« Trop tard » Répondit Pansy « Passes à autre chose. Tu vas demander à ta mère de mettre qui sur la liste Drago ? »

« Mes frères ? » Suggéra Ginny. Drago roula des yeux et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, sûrement grossier et à propos de Ronald quand elle ajouta rapidement « Enfin Percy, et Charlie s'il est là »

« Luna ? » Suggéra Padma « Je sais qu'elle n'est pas revenue à Poudlard mais je pense qu'elle viendrait à une fête » Neville approuva en hochant la tête. Hannah et lui s'étaient glissés cote à cote à table et bien qu'ils ne se touchaient pas et ne se tenaient pas par la main, leur proximité eut pour effet de faire réagir Théo. Il resserra les épaules dans ce qui semblait de la détermination à ne pas se comporter comme un enfant boudeur qui aurait perdu au jeu.

« Harry » Dit Hermione en tendant une main pour toucher le bras de Théodore. Il lui fit un petit sourire et sembla se détendre un peu.

« Harry, ce n'est pas le frère que tu n'as jamais eu ? » Demanda Théo avec soulagement et un air renfrogné mais réjoui « Tu ne peux pas l'oublier »

Drago fixa son ami « Frère, c'est ça. Le genre que je ne peux pas supporter peut-être » Il lui lança un regard noir « Comme s'il devait y avoir autre chose dont je devais être reconnaissant à Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas suffisant de sauver le monde et d'empêcher ma famille d'aller en prison ? Il devait jouer aussi le héros là dessus ? »

« Ça me fait penser à un proverbe qui dit qu'il ne faut pas regarder dans la bouche des sombrals » Dit Hannah.

« Comme j'aimerais ne pas pouvoir voir leurs bouches qui foutent la trouille » Murmura Drago avant de se frotter la tête et de se tourner vers Hermione « Je suis désolé » Dit-il doucement « Ma mère.. Elle est.. Je suis désolé »

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit tourner sa bague autour de son doigt « Et bien » Dit-elle la voix un peu chevrotante « Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'elle nous envoie un bouquet de fleurs ou une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça » Elle inspira profondément et pensa à toutes les choses que Narcissa Malefoy aurait put faire, toutes les grossièretés qu'elle aurait pu cracher « Au moins c'est pas une beuglante n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai » Dit-il. Il lui prit la main et la tint entre les siennes pendant un moment. Il la contemplait et ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être seuls dans la salle de repas pleine « Tu sais être heureux pour toujours ça n'inclue pas les mères qui se pointent avec un ragoût et un rappel que les parterres de fleurs ont besoin d'être désherbées tu sais »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire faible « Je suppose qu'on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter qu'elle se pointe à l'improviste, tu as raison »

« Pendant que vous faites l'amour partout dans ma maison » Dit Théo en les ramenant à la réalité où ils étaient entourés de monde.

« Oh » Dit Ginny avec plaisir « Vous prévoyez de faire ça aussi »

« Je crois qu'ils t'ont volé l'idée » Dit Théo « Merci beaucoup. J'ai hâte de voir les fluides corporels qu'ils vont laisser sur les meubles »

Susan recracha presque son jus et Pansy ricana.

« Je connais des sorts de nettoyage que je peux te montrer » Suggéra Susan « Spécialement pour ça je veux dire »

« Ne me montre pas » Dit Théo « Montre leur »


	122. Chapter 122

La nouvelle que les Malefoy prévoyaient d'inviter toutes les septièmes et huitièmes années à leur manoir pendant les vacances pour une 'petite fête' se répandit dans l'école plus rapidement que l'avertissement de ne pas aller au troisième étage Il y eut bien quelques grognements qui disaient que cette famille haïe de tous essayait juste de se racheter une conduire, et plusieurs étudiants déclarèrent qu'ils ne mettraient jamais les pieds à un fête organisée par des mangemorts

« Je veux dire » Dit une fille « C'est juste chez eux. C'est pas comme si on s'inscrivait pour rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Dit son amie « Combien de chances tu auras dans ta vie d'être dans un endroit comme ça? Et pas dans un endroit ou ta mère t'as traîné mais où tu as été invité ? »

Avec la nouvelle concernant la fête, Drago recommença à se pavaner. Il souriait en coin, se moquait, et flirtait scandaleusement avec Hermione dans le couloir. Même si sa joie de vivre était temporairement rompue par des commentaires méprisants à propos des mangemorts comme « Tu portes quoi comme marque aujourd'hui Malefoy ? », il regagnait rapidement sa confiance et avec un bras passé autour d'Hermione, il faisait fuir ces soit disant brutes juste en haussant les sourcils.

Harry avait mis au courant par Ginny qu'il allait venir à la fête, quelque chose dont il s'était plaint en privé en écrivant à Hermione.

 _J'ai passé suffisamment de temps au manoir Malefoy pour plusieurs vies. Voir la mère de ce connard te regarder de haut à l'air amusant, et il faudra que je fasse semblant d'apprécier ton copain. Honnêtement Hermione. Krum ne parlait pas, McLaggen était un idiot, Ron va me rendre fou s'il ne se trouve pas un endroit où habiter bientôt et maintenant Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un de simple et décontracté ? Neville. Sors avec Neville._

Hermione s'était presque étouffée avec son thé en lisant ça, et quand Drago et Théo avaient demandé ce qui était si drôle, elle n'avait rien voulu partager. Elle passa tout de même la lettre à Pansy qui ricana « Il n'est pas très brillant n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle et Hermione acquiesça en roulant les yeux.

Le jour où les invitations arrivèrent, une grande quantité de hiboux arrivèrent au petit déjeuner, et des mains impatientes saisirent les fines enveloppes scellées à la cire rouge, et sortirent les cartons à l'intérieur « Tenue de soirée » Murmura une fille avec plaisir.

« De soirée ? » Grogna un garçon « Je dois porter une robe de soirée ? Mais j'en ai porté une au bal de noël ! »

« Groupe de musique ? » Cria une fille depuis la table de Poufsouffle.

« On peut venir accompagnés » Haleta une fille. La nouvelle que les invitations proposaient d'être accompagné changea le comportement des cinquième et sixième années qui jusqu'ici s'étaient réfugié dans le très moralisateur 'je n'irais jamais à la fête d'un mangemort' et ils se mirent à attirer l'attention. Les garçons étaient sujets à des battements de cil et des gloussements à chaque instant.

« C'est hilarant » Dit Pansy en suçotant le bout de sa plume tandis qu'elle regardait ces singeries depuis un siège de la bibliothèque. Son devoir de botanique a moitié fini était posé devant elle. C'était un essai sur les pollinisateurs de nuit et elle avait fait un petit schéma dans la marge.

« Qui sera ton cavalier ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bien essayé » Dit Pansy « Mais je ne suis pas si facile à berner » Elle laissa échapper un soupir dramatique « Non, je vais y aller seule et je devrai me contenter des autres garçons qui y seront sans cavalière »

« Je crois que les frères de Ginny seront là » Dit Hermione « Percy sera crispé et sans humour et je crois que Charlie sera chez lui pendant les vacances et Ginny m'a dit qu'il irait sûrement juste pour éviter de se disputer avec sa mère à propos du fait qu'il revienne vivre en Grande Bretagne »

« Ça sera bien » Dit Pansy « Deux partenaires de danses, plus Théo et Drago donc quatre. Peut-être même que j'essayerai de coincer Potter pour une danse, ça pourrait être drôle »

« Tu es une méchante, méchante femme » Lui dit Hermione.

Pansy se contenta de hausser les épaules.


	123. Chapter 123

« Tu es prête ? »

Théodore attendait devant les portes de Poudlard, à la limites des sorts répulsifs, sa longue écharpe autour du cou et un arrangement floral que Neville lui avait fait dans les mains. Hermione ne pensa pas que la question s'adressait directement à elle. Théo avait été sur les nerfs depuis qu'ils avaient décidé le jour où ils allaient faire ça, et il s'était défoulé en premier lieu sur Drago puis sur elle. Ils s'étaient parlé d'un ton sec pendant qu'ils étudiaient leur cours de défense jusqu'à ce que Clem se mette à pousser des cris rapides et énervés qui les avaient forcés à se clamer, à respirer plus calmement et à s'excuser mutuellement.

« Si tu l'es » Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire en regardant le jeune home mince et dégingandé fermer les yeux et déglutir « Ça fait combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai passé une partie de l'été dernier assis sur sa tombe à être complètement énervé » Dit-il « Si le whisky pouvait ressusciter les morts, on aurait un problème d'inferi sur les bras »

« Les inferi sont créés par les nécromanciens » Dit Hermione en passant ses nerfs sur ce genre de bavardage qui Ron avait toujours trouvé très ennuyeux. Elle s'entendait dire des choses dont tout le monde se fichait, mais ne semblait pas capable d'arrêter sa bouche « Gellert Grindelwald voulait créer une armée d'inferi pour qu'ils soient à ses ordres mais n'a jamais réussi. Il pensait qu'il avait besoin de la pierre de résurrection mais il s'est trompé car Voldemort a créé une armée pendant la première guerre sans l'aide de la pierre, beaucoup avec des vagabonds moldus, mais aussi.. »

« Travaille l'amélioration du programme de la femme Weasley sur ton temps personnel » Dit Théodore. Elle rougit mais il avait un sourire affectueux sur le visage plutôt que l'air excessivement irrité de Ron, et même Harry, qui apparaissait dès qu'elle se mettait à parler de quelque chose « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec tes recherches poussées sur les forces du mal et la façon de les combattre de toute façon ? Devenir auror ? »

Elle frémit « Je crois que j'aime les mages noires de façon académique » Dit-elle « J'en ai eu assez de vrai »

« C'est probablement une bonne décision » Acquiesça-t-il. Il mit son bouquet dans son autre main et tendit celle qui était libre à Hermione « Prête ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Dès que tu veux » Dès qu'elle saisit sa main, elle ressentit la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Quand ils arrivèrent de nulle part, il leur fallut faire quelques pas pour retrouver leur équilibre, et Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur d'une barrière en fer forgé qui entourait un petit cimetière. Une douzaine de pierres tombales, la plupart couvertes de mousse et usées au point d'être illisibles, se tenaient inclinées dans ce qui était censé être une ligne parfaite. Un banc en pierre se trouvait dans un coin, partiellement couvert de neige où un arbre le surplombait et le gardait à l'ombre.

« Le coin où on enterre les Nott » Dit Théo d'un air mal à l'aise « Tu vois, les cimetières publics sont pour la populace »

Hermione hocha la tête et désigna un endroit « Je t'attendrai là » Dit-elle « Vas-y »

Il se glissa entre les deux portes entrouvertes et retira les restes de neige sur le haut de la pierre tombale avant de déposer ses fleurs sur le devant. Une fois que ce fut fait, il fit glisser ses doigts pour faire apparaître le nom gravé dans la pierre « Calla Nott, épouse et mère bien aimée »

« Papa te dit bonjour » Dit-il après un long moment de silence « Il... Il est désolé pour tout. Je pense, non pas que ça compte » Hermione le vit se frotter les yeux avant de continuer « Tu me manques maman. Hermione est venue avec moi. Tu l'aimerais. Je pense. Elle est travailleuse, et pire c'est une Gryffondor, mais une bonne. Drago et elle vont emménager, pour me garder sobre et tout. Ces branleurs me disent que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour louer leur propre appartement, mais tu connais Drago, plus de gallions que de bon sens, alors ce n'est pas ça » Il inspira « Tu me manques tellement maman. Je suis content que tu aie loupé la guerre et que tu n'aie pas vu ça, mais maintenant c'est fini et tu n'es toujours pas là et tu me manques. J'ai lu les livres que tu avais l'habitude de me lire et j'essayais de me rappeler de ta voix. Ça devient plus dur chaque année et maintenant.. Maintenant je ne sais pas si je pense me souvenir de toi ou si c'est le cas » Il fit courir ses doigts le long du nom à nouveau et murmura « Je t'aime » Puis il se leva et quitta le cimetière familial.

« Allons-y » Dit-il à Hermione. Elle prit sa main sans dire un mot et ils repartirent en direction de Poudlard.


	124. Chapter 124

Padma piochait dans ses œufs avec lenteur et Hermione était d'accord sur son évaluation évidente du petit déjeuner du jour. Les œufs étaient jaunes et ils avaient été brouillés mais ils avaient coagulé et étaient devenus quelque chose qui ressemblait à des œufs mais qui rappelait surtout un projet de botanique avec des champignons qui auraient vraiment mal tourné. Son toast était dur et froid. Les tomates étaient en bouillie comme si elles étaient légèrement gelées.

« Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de meilleur dans les cuisines ? » Suggéra Hannah qui observait Padma tant en repoussant son plat « C'est à peine mangeable »

« Je suis d'accord » Dit Hermione. Elle se leva et Hannah la suivit « Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-elle à Padma qui venait de prendre une bouchée.

« Je peux attendre le repas » Dit Padma « Je n'ai pas tellement faim »

« Oh viens prendre une tasse de thé avec nous et nous tenir compagnie » Dit Hannah « Tout le monde a commencé à passer tout son temps à réviser pour les ASPICs et on ne te voit presque plus »

Padma fronça les sourcils et Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse mais à la place, elle ramassa son sac et dit « Très bien mais pas longtemps j'ai beaucoup de travail »

« La voie des guérisseurs » Dit Hannah avec compassion tandis qu'ils quittaient la grande salle « J'y avais pensé, mais il faut tellement d'ASPICs et ce n'est que le début. Tous les stages, et l'apprentissage. Il y en a pour des années avec juste assez pour vivre et pas de sommeil. Des gardes de vingt quatre heures et.. Ce n'est pas pour moi »

« C'est marrant » Dit Padma « La plupart des gens disent que c'est parce qu'ils ne supportent pas la vue du sang »

« Après l'année dernière je pense qu'on supporte le sang » Dit Hannah. Les mots lui avaient échappés et ils réfléchissaient d'un air grave. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol en pierre. Hannah ajouta avec une note de légèreté dans la voix « En plus mes règles sont toujours abondantes, donc je ne suis pas étrangère au sang »

« Je fais de l'aménorrhée » Dit Padma « Depuis la guerre. Je devrais me faire examiner mais c'est dur de vouloir arranger le fait de ne pas saigner. Pour être honnête c'est un peu comme des vacances »

« Ça doit être bien » Dit Hannah « Je suis sure que je pourrais tremper une couche »

Quand elles arrivèrent aux cuisine, les elfes s'éloignèrent d'Hermione plus rapidement que d'habitude et elle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de la pardonner. Elle était pratiquement sure qu'ils cachaient ses aiguilles à tricoter quand ils venaient chercher son linge ou nettoyer sa chambre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait cherché ses aiguilles, elle les avait retrouvées sur l'étagère du bas de son placard en dessous d'une pile de pulls que Mrs Weasley lui avait fait et qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de porter compte tenu de la façon dont les choses se passaient entre elles. Elle avait prévu d'en acheter d'autres pour se réchauffer dans ce grand château froid, mais elle devrait alors s'avouer qu'elle ne serait plus jamais acceptée par Molly Weasley, et comme elle savait que ce serait trop douloureux, elle continuait à avoir froid.

« Des toasts ? » Demanda Hannah à l'un des elfes « Et du thé si vous avez de l'eau chaude »

L'eau était déjà chaude, du thé fut préparé et des toast au raisin secs ruisselant de beurre furent déposés devant les trois filles et Hannah posa une question à Padma sur ses habitudes de travail tandis que Padma mordit dans un toast avant de répondre. Une autre question, puis une autre bouchée de toast et une gorgée de thé. Hannah continua à bombarder Padma de questions tout en échangeant des regards entendu avec une petit elfe de maison qui lui fit un petit hochement de tête en signe de compréhension. Il se mit à glisser des toast sur l'assiette de Padma de telle sorte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle en finissait un il remplissait de nouveau son assiette. Quand Hannah finit par être à court de questions, Padma avait déjà mangé quatre toast et avait entamé son cinquième.

Elle observa Hannah, puis l'elfe qui était soudainement très occupé à frotter un pot de romarin et enfin Hermione qui rougit « Vous êtes tous si gentils » Dit-elle.

« On est amies » Dit Hannah.

« On s'inquiète » Rajouta Hermione.

Padma observa le dernier morceau de toast non mangé et dit « Je sais que c'est un problème. J'essaye, vraiment. C'est juste.. C'est dur de se rappeler qu'il faut manger et je n'ai pas mangé pendant tellement longtemps que c'est douloureux et que la nourriture ne m'attire pas, je dois me forcer. Ma relation avec la nourriture se résume à une chose : Est-ce que j'ai assez mangé aujourd'hui pour ne plus avoir à le faire ? » Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et fit tourner sa cuillère « Je crois que boire du thé m'aide »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit » Commença Hannah, mais Padma secoua la tête et elles finirent leur thé en silence.


	125. Chapter 125

Drago était appuyé contre une des nombreuses étagères dans lesquelles Hermione et lui avaient placés des livres ensemble l'été précédent. Il était drôle de penser à quel point il avait détesté au début sa présence dans ce qu'il avait considéré comme son petit paradis de sûreté. Et maintenant, en la contemplant mâchouiller le bout de sa plume pendant qu'elle relisait son devoir, il se sentait reconnaissant qu'elle soit venue dans le même refuge que lui : Poudlard, le foyer des tous les filles et les garçons perdus.

Il se pardonnait presque d'avoir laissé entrer les mangemorts. Presque.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été en juillet et en août quand aucun travail se semblait suffisant pour expier ses pêchés.

Le diamant au doigt de la jeune fille refléta un rayon de lumière. Clem qui était de mauvaise humeur et qui avait refusé d'arrêter de gazouiller tant qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de sortir de sa cage pour s'asseoir sur l'épaule de Drago fit un petit cri pour protester. Hermione leva les yeux et lui sourit. Elle roula les yeux de manière exagérée en voyant qu'il avait ramené la petite créature violette.

« Honnêtement » Siffla-t-elle quand il s'assit à coté d'elle « Ramener cette chose à la bibliothèque ? A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Il ne voulait pas la fermer » Dit Drago

Elle tendit un doigt, caressa le dessus de la tête de Clem et soupira « Tyrannisé par une petite boule de poil violette. Qu'est-il arrivé au Drago Malefoy que je connaissais ? »

 _J'ai vu un serpent manger un professeur_ , pensa Drago. _Je t'ai vu te faire torturer, j'ai appris ce qu'était la peur, la douleur et le désespoir. J'ai vu un ami mourir dans les flammes de l'enfer, en criant pour que quelqu'un l'aide._

« J'imagine que j'ai grandit » Dit-il « Les gens disent que ça arrive »

Elle avait une lettre de Harry Potter, _mon frère_ pensa Drago en grimaçant. La lettre était coincée dans un livre, il la toucha et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction « Tu lui as dit ? » Demanda-t-il « A propos de nous ? Les fiançailles ? »

Elle semblait surprise « Bien sur que je lui ai dit, je l'ai fait tout de suite » Il devait avoir l'air nerveux, car elle soupira, posa sa plume et se tourna vers lui avant de lui donner toute son attention.

« Potter et moi on est pas exactement amis » Dit-il.

« Ils nous a envoyé ses félicitations » Dit-elle « C'est tout. Pas de sermon, pas de 'Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ?' ni même de 'Mais Hermione c'est Malefoy' » Elle le regarda de ses yeux marrons qui en savaient parfois un peu trop et dit « Je suis sure qu'il aurait préféré que ça fonctionne entre Ron et moi »

« C'est lui le héros » Dit Drago.

« Oui » Admit-elle. Drago sentit qu'il était en train de s'avachir, car c'était vrai. Ron Weasley avait bien une mère qui était une harpie mal habillée, et il avait fait des accusations dans le journal que Drago pensait ne jamais pouvoir pardonner, mais quand ça comptait, il avait été la bravoure en personne. C'était irritant de reconnaître que même dans l'intimité de son esprit, Ron Weasley était un meilleur homme. Hermione se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille « Je t'aime tu sais »

« J'espère bien » Dit Drago « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une fille de quatorze ans qui attendait que tu me largues, donc j'ai plusieurs options »

Hermione lui frappa le bras en riant « Très bien » Dit-elle « Des options » Clem se mit à gazouiller à nouveau. Drago essaya de faire taire la petite créature qui l'ignora complètement, et Mme Pince leur lança un regard en regardant au dessus de ses verres avec un avertissement clair, soit cette chose se taisait soit ils partaient. Si ça avait été d'autres que ces deux là, elle les aurait attrapé avant de les mettre dehors simplement pour avoir apporté un boursouflet.

Hermione se mit à ranger ses affaires « Allons voir Ginny » Dit-elle « Peut être que Clem s'ennuie et qu'il pourrait jouer avec son boursouflet pendant que vous parlez de Quidditch et que je finis mon devoir ? »

Drago lui prit la main tandis qu'elle hissait son sac sur son épaule « Ce week-end il y à une sortie à Pré-au-lard » Dit-il

« Le jour de la Saint Valentin » Dit-elle.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il « Juste toi et moi, pas de Théo ni de Ginny ni de petite fille ? »

« Marcher dans la neige pour payer du thé qu'on peut avoir gratuitement ici ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Pour sortir du château ? » Dit-il « Je promets de ne pas te mettre de neige dans le dos »

« Très bien » Dit Hermione « Dans ce cas oui » Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, main dans la main, marchant au son des bruits incroyablement forts de Clem quand elle ajouta « Cependant, moi je ne promets rien »


	126. Chapter 126

Hermione déboula au groupe de soutien, un peu à bout de souffle, en retard et avec un livre moldu dans les mains. Elle déposa le livre sur une table basse devant Padma et se posa dans le canapé à côté de Drago « Je crois que c'est ce que tu veux » Dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Pansy regarda le gros livre à la couverture grise et brillante avec une photo abstraite de pierres noires avec méfiance. Padma avait déjà ramassé le gros volume et regardait avidement la table des matières.

« C'est un livre sur les traitements contre certaines maladies mentales » Dit Hermione.

« Un livre _moldu_? » Demanda Pansy.

« On a aucun bon traitement » Dit Padma sans lever les yeux « Regarde les parents de Neville. Ça fait presque vingt ans et il n'y a aucune amélioration, tout ce qu'on fait c'est traiter les symptômes et leur faciliter la vie »

Hannah prit la main de Neville pour le réconforter et il murmura « C'est bon Han. Padma et moi on a parlé de certaines idées qu'elle a de ramener des idées moldues à Ste Mangouste »

Padma n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux tandis qu'elle parcourait les pages du livre qu'Hermione lui avait amené « Et regardez Lockhart. On se contente juste de les laisser là, à baragouiner à propos de rien » Elle fronça les sourcils, la tête toujours baissée « Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai pu mettre la main sur des rapports grâce a mes parents et on dirait que tout le monde a abandonné »

« C'est dangereux de défaire un sortilège de mémoire de cette intensité » Dit doucement Hermione. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Drago de serrer sa main avec sympathie.

Padma leva les yeux « Je suis désolée » Dit-elle « Mais tes parents..Tu me dis qu'ils sont heureux. Ils sont normaux. Je sais que c'est affreux pour toi, mais oui dans leur cœur, le risque de bousiller leur cerveau ne compense pas le gain potentiel. Mais Lockhart ? Il ne peut pas vivre seul, il a besoin de soins permanents. C'est une situation totalement différente »

« Et bien » Dit Théo « Je pense qu'on sait ce que Padma fera après Poudlard. Elle va prendre Ste Mangouste par les cornes et le transformer »

La jeune femme rougit « Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup d'études à faire... »

« Non » Coupa Théo « Tu es brillante »

« Ça me semble stupide de renier les avancées moldues » Dit Padma « Je sais que tout le monde dit qu'ils ne sont que des moldus, et qu'ils font ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas la magie, mais la magie n'aide pas beaucoup de monde » Elle baissa à nouveau la tête « Je me demande si les gens qui ont été gravement blessés à cause de la magie ne répondent pas au traitement parce qu'ils sont magiques »

« Brillant » Répéta Théo. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise « Alors.. Padma va révolutionner la médecine. Pansy va élever des fléreurs. Ginny sera joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Et le reste ? Quelqu'un d'autre à des plans pour l'après Poudlard plus intéressants que mon intention de broyer du noir dans ma maison géante ? »

« Je me morfondrai aussi dans ta maison géante » Dit Drago « Je prédis une convocation régulière pour aller manger chez mes parents, pour rompre la monotonie avec des repas affreusement tendus »

« Du bon temps » Murmura Hermione « J'ai hâte »

« Je vais trouver un boulot à Pré-au-Lard » Dit Hannah « Peut-être au pub. J'aime être entourée de gens et ça me semble être un bon moyen pour éviter de continuer à étudier » Elle se gratta le nez « J'en ai assez de l'école »

« Le professeur Chourave m'a proposé un stage de botanique » Dit Neville « Je vivrai sûrement à Pré-au-Lard comme ça je pourrai venir en marchant tous les jours »

« Et toi alors ? » Théo se pencha et toucha le genou de Susan « Travail ? Stage ? Partir à Paris pour devenir la muse d'un artiste ? »

Susan gloussa en entendant cela mais dit « Je crois que je ne suis pas assez jolie pour ça »

« Au contraire » Dit Théo « Tu es la plus jolie fille de Poudlard » **(ndt : en français dans la fic originelle)**

« Et aussi » Dit-elle « Je ne parle pas français »

« Ça pourrait être un problème » Admit Théo.

Susan soupira et tripota un fil sur le bord de son pantalon avant d'admettre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire « Je suis seulement revenue parce que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller » Dit-elle doucement « Et quand ce sera fini, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je suppose que ma famille me laissera rester assez longtemps pour économiser de l'argent et avoir un endroit à moi »

« La famille qui t'a dit de passer à autre chose et tout ça ? » Demanda Théo avec une incrédulité évidente. Quand Susan hocha la tête pour confirmer, Théo laissa échapper un grognement « Casse toi de là » Dit-il « Tu peux rester au manoir Nott jusqu'à ce que tu aie trouvé ce que tu veux faire »


	127. Chapter 127

« Des bonbons ? » Demanda Drago tandis qu'ils se tenaient devant Honeydukes. Hannah et Neville étaient déjà entrés et étaient en train d'étudier une étagère tout en se comportant comme s'ils connaissaient toutes les réponses des questions de la vie, mais Hermione secoua la tête. Ils finirent au Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, qui semblait beaucoup plus rose que d'habitude car elle avait ajouté des cœurs flottants au dessus des tables, et parfois ils laissaient échapper un peu de musique. Drago regarda les cœurs avec ennui, mais Hermione les éloigna et ils se dispersèrent pour aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Peut de temps après, ils étaient comme tous les autres étudiants dans la salle bondée, à se tenir la main et à échanger des petits baisers devant une tasse de thé et du gâteau.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin » Murmura Drago. Il coupa un bout de gâteau rose à l'aide de sa fourchette et l'amena près des lèvres d'Hermione.

Elle sembla embarrassée de ce geste « Oh, laisse moi être romantique. Théo n'est pas là pour gâcher l'ambiance avec ses commentaires et on peut prétendre d'être juste des sixième ou septième années d'il y a dix ans avec aucun soucis »

« Ça aurait été bien » Dit Hermione, en léchant du glaçage sur ses lèvres. Elle imagina ce que ça aurait été d'apprendre la magie dans un monde en paix où le diable aurait été renvoyé en enfer. Elle aurait aimé avoir été aussi naïve à seize ans. Elle aurait aimé avoir pu passer sept ans comme ça a tenir la main à un garçon dont la pire cicatrice aurait été celle qu'il se serait faite en tombant de son balai en jouant au Quidditch. A la place, elle regarda le jeune homme avec ce sourire qui devenait hanté quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, et comme tous les autres, beaucoup trop de cicatrices « Mais j'aime bien comme ça quand même » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin « Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas aimer ? »

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut honteux pour Hermione, puisque Madame Pieddodu finit par les appeler des voyous et des trouble fête, puis elle leur dit qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Mais quand un garçon avec une écharpe Gryffondor l'appela la pute des mangemorts tout bas, Drago tendit un pied et le fit trébucher. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour aider ce scélérat à se relever et qu'il faisait sembler de s'excuser, Drago lui demanda son nom. Ce goujat ignorant le lui dit, rajoutant un nom à la liste.

C'est là que les choses devinrent moches.

Drago poussa le garçon contre le mur, son écharpe jurant terriblement avec les décorations roses, et il lui suggéra de s'excuser auprès de la dame pour son langage. Il rappela aux gens qui le regardaient qu'Hermione avait beaucoup contribué à leur sauver la vie. Elle leur rappela de son siège que Drago avait été disculpé par le Magenmagot parce qu'il était trop jeune. Drago demanda au garçon qu'il tenait toujours par les vêtements ce qu'il avait fait l'année précédente pour survivre.

« Ginny pourrait savoir » Suggéra Hermione « Elle sait toujours tout ce qui se passe »

« Tu crois qu'il torturait des enfants ? » Demanda Drago sans le lâcher.

Hermione haussa les épaules « Si Ginny se sait pas, Andrew et Sari le sauront » Elle sourit au garçon qui avait commis l'erreur de la regarder en priant pour de l'aide « Tu serais aussi confiant de les laisser te faire ce que tu leur a fait ? »

« Je serais tout à fait d'accord » Dit Drago en resserrant sa prise « J'étais bon pour retenir mes sorts, et toi ? »

« Bâtard » Cracha le garçon.

« En fait je suis légitime » Corrigea Drago « Maintenant est-ce que tu comptes t'excuser auprès de Miss Granger ou est-ce que je.. »

Ce qu'il menaça de lui faire, cependant fut exprimé de façon claire, de même que l'apparition de la propriétaire qui se fraya un chemin parmi les spectateurs. Elle ordonna à Drago Malefoy ainsi qu'au garçon à qui il parlait de partir, quant à Hermione on l'invita à rejoindre son compagnon et à ne jamais revenir. Elle passa la porte en jetant dédaigneusement son écharpe sur son épaule de la même façon que l'aurait fait Narcissa Malefoy.

Une fois de retour dan la rue sale couverte de neige, Drago prit sa main et se mit à murmurer des excuses, mais elle l'arrêta en jetant ses bras autour de son cou, et à la vue de tous les badauds regroupés à la fenêtre, elle l'embrassa bien moins sagement qu'elle ne l'avait fait à l'intérieur.

Quand elle arrêta, il recula ses cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux et ne put dire qu'une chose « Ouah »

« Retournons au château » Proposa-t-elle.

« Théo est probablement dans notre chambre » Avertit Drago.

« Cependant moi je n'ai pas de colocataire » Dit-elle avec un large sourire « Après ce spectacle, je suppose que tu es prêt à braver la tour de Gryffondor »

« Allons-y » Dit Drago avec un large sourire suffisant.


	128. Chapter 128

« Les sorts de protection ? » Demanda Drago à Hermione tandis qu'ils se trouvaient devant le trou du portrait de la grosse dame.

« Il se pourrait que je les ai désactivé » Dit Hermione avec un léger sourire en coin. En voyant son regard incrédule elle haussa les épaules « Meilleure étudiante de notre année et tout ça. Et puis je voulais être prête »

Quand Drago et Hermione atteignirent sa chambre, elle retira ses bottes qui étaient à moitié trempées et déposa sa cape sur une chaise. Drago qui avait été distrait en fantasmant sur ce qui allait se passer sur le chemin du retour de Pré-au-Lard, semblait tout à coup incapable de délacer ses chaussures, et il batailla avec son pull qui refusait de passer sa tête. Puis, il fut en chaussettes, ses cheveux fins électrifiés par la laine qui venait de les frotter pointaient maintenant dans toutes les directions. Hermione le sauva de cette position bizarre, en posant les mains de part et d'autre de son visage et en pressant sa bouche contre la sienne.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu as aimé quand je t'ai.. » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Défendu contre ce crétin ? » Demanda-t-elle « Oui, on peut dire que j'ai aimé ça »

Elle se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, et en faisant des pas prudents recula vers son lit. Elle le tira tandis qu'elle tombait sur le matelas et il s'étendit à moitié au dessus d'elle. Elle fit courir son doigt le long dune cicatrice qu'il avait obtenu en recevant un sort, et toucha des petits endroits qui avaient été brûlés par le feu lors de la bataille finale. Il la regarda toucher ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une longue série d'erreurs qu'elle arrivait à rendre aussi belles qu'elle même.

L'alchimie.

Il passa les mains dans ses boucles. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés là ou la neige s'était accrochée et une petite goutte d'eau tomba sur sa main. Il lui demanda, effrayé d'avoir mal compris ses intentions « Est-ce que tu es sure ? »

Elle retira son propre pull et se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise « Si tu l'es » Dit-elle.

« Oh je le suis » Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres tandis qu'elle laissait tomber le morceau de tissu pour dévoiler un soutien gorge en satin rose « Mais je ne veux pas.. »

« Tu sais lancer un sort de contraception n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il sentit un pincement dans son ventre et un afflux de sang tandis qu'elle confirmait bien qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

Il tendit une main et toucha le tissu rose qui état doux « Ouais » Dit-il « Je m'y suis entraîné quelques fois » Un de ses seins se durcit sur son toucher et elle haleta tandis qu'il les malaxait à travers le tissu. Il se pencha et expérimenta pour voir ce qui se passerait si il utilisait sa langue au lieu de ses doigts. Il apprit que le satin n'avait pas un très bon goût et qu'elle se mettait à pousser des petits bruits quand il la touchait. Il tendit les bras et dégrafa son soutien gorge, le retira et il décida qu'il préférait son goût beaucoup plus que celui de ses vêtements. Elle gémit quand il se mit à lécher sa peau sensible et attrapa ses cheveux en lui faisant un peu mal.

« Lance le sort » Murmura-t-elle. Il agita la baguette et lança le sort deux fois pour être sur. Bien sur c'était bien d'avoir un héritier mais pas maintenant.

Quand il eut terminé, elle avait retiré tous ses vêtements et avait la main sur le bouton de son pantalon. Dès qu'elle l'eut déboutonné, il le retira avec ce qui ressemblait à de la hâte déplacée. Puis après son pantalon, il retira le t-shirt qui pendait toujours sur une de ses épaules. Il était en train de se demander quel angle était le meilleur pour se mettre au dessus d'elle quand elle se mit à glousser.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu portes toujours tes chaussettes » Dit elle en gloussant à nouveau. Il fit semblant de froncer les sourcils et se pencha pour les enlever. Quand il se replaça, elle lui lança un regard timide « Je n'ai jamais fait ça » Dit-elle « Même si on a... Je suis quand même nerveuse »

« Moi non plus » Dit-il « Et moi aussi »

« Tu étais vraiment incroyable dans le salon de thé » Dit-elle. Il se pencha en avant et elle se glissa de manière à être bien en dessous de lui sur son lit.

« Je suis content que tu penses ça » Un large sourire naquit sur son visage « J'aurais peut-être du être moins dur avec ce crétin mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'ait compris » Il baissa une main pour la caresser et elle écarta les jambes pour lui « Par merlin Hermione » Murmura-t-il en la touchant « Tu es.. »

« J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé te voir réprimander cette crapule » Dit-elle.

« J'imagine » Dit-il avec émerveillement « Est-ce que je peux ? » Il se positionna, et quand elle hocha la tête, il commença.

 **Bon dimanche à tous !**


	129. Chapter 129

Susan se traîna au groupe de soutien avec plus de quelques minutes de retard. Elle se jeta dans le canapé près de Hannah et attrapa une poignée de bâtonnets de carotte sur un plateau. Elle les regarda le nez plissé bien qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que pour une fois ils avaient de la nourriture saine.

Clem gazouilla, et avec un soupir, Drago passa le boursouflet à Susan qui prit la petite créature et l'installa sur ses genoux où la petite bête se pelotonna sur sa jupe et laissa échapper une série de gazouillis satisfait avant de s'endormir.

« Il a grossi » Commenta Susan « Je jurerais qu'il est plus lourd à chaque fois que je le porte »

Drago haussa les épaules « Je garde juste sa gamelle remplie » Dit-il.

« Peut-être bien que je lui donne des friandises » Admit Théo « Mais il gazouille tant que je ne le fais pas, alors quand je veux avoir la paix pour étudier, je dois soudoyer le compagnon de Drago »

« Ce n'est pas mon compagnon » Dit vivement Drago « C'est juste un animal »

« Mmh mmh » Dit Pansy qui se prélassait dans une chaise « Je pense que toi et cette boule de poils vous avez un lien très fort. Il est fait pour toi. Tout doux et violet »

« Je pourrais te tuer » Suggéra Drago. Pansy rit et lui jeta un bâtonnet de carotte à la tête.

« Comment avancent les révisions pour les ASPICs ? » Demanda Ginny. Des haussements d'épaules, des bruits mécontents et les murmures disant que les professeurs étaient fous de leur donner autant de travail répondirent à sa question.

« Surtout le professeur Granger ici présent » Dit Théo « Concrètement, Drago et elle se disputent tout le temps et ça ressemble à un cours de forces du mal... »

« De _défense_ contre les forces du mal » Interrompit Hermione.

« Et après ils nous disent de regarder par nous même »

« C'est pas vrai » Dit Susan « J'aime être là quand ils ont ces discussions. Aucune de ces recherches ne représente un très gros travail, et le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux un point de vue différent est très intéressant » Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le dos de Clem « Je crois que j'ai appris plus pendant leurs disputes que pendant les cours de ces sept dernières années »

« Oh très bien » Dit Théodore « Défends ces misérables bûcheurs » il s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, contempla le plafond et demanda d'un air bien trop détendu « Enfin bref comment tu vas Sue ? Tu as des crises de panique ? Un alcoolisme naissant ? »

« Je vais bien » Dit-elle.

« Ils se comportent bien avec toi ? » Demanda Padma Elle n'avait rien dit jusque là, elle s'était contentée de grignoter des morceaux de carotte et de se lover dans sa chaise. Quand tout le monde lui lança un regard surpris, elle poursuivit d'une voix douce « Tu fais ce que tu veux Susan, mas si le moindre de tes partenaires se comporte mal avec toi tu nous le dirais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Définit mal » Demanda Susan.

« Personne ne.. C'est d'un commun accord n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

Susan haussa les épaules « Bien sur » Dit-elle « Au point où j'en suis, je suis devenue la bicyclette du village. Les gens demandent s'ils peuvent m'utiliser, ils savent que la réponse sera oui mais ils prennent quand même la peine de demander »

Hannah grimaça et posa une main sur l'épaule de Susan « Susan » Commença-t-elle. Mais la jeune femme fit un geste brusque pour dégager sa main, au point qu'elle réveilla Clem qui gazouilla pour protester avant de se réinstaller.

« Reviens me voir quand tout ceux que tu aimes seront morts » Dit-elle « Reviens me voir avec tes 'Susan', ton inquiétude et ton masque si subtil que je sais que tu penses que je suis une pute »

« C'est pas vrai » Dit Théo.

« Elle le pense » Dit Susan en contemplant Hannah.

« Susan » Répéta Hannah. Mais Susan ramassa Clem qu'elle tendit à Drago avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte « C'est pas vrai » Répondit Hannah à la porte fermée « Je ne pense pas.. Je suis juste inquiète » Elle regarda les autres étudiants de huitième année et poursuivit devant leurs regards accusateurs « Elle n'est pas prudente. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un va penser qu'elle à dit oui au lieu de non, parce que Susan dit toujours oui, et ça ira mal »

« Ça va déjà mal » Dit Pansy « J'ai entendu ce que les gens disent quand ils pensent qu'aucun de ses amis n'écoute » Elle soupira « Quand ils insultent Hermione de pute, ils essayent d'être méchants. Quand ils traitent Susan de pute il sont... Ils pensent que c'est ce qu'elle est »

Théo se mit sur ses pieds et entreprit de partir.

« Tu seras gentil ? » Demanda Pansy en connaissant la réponse.

« Elle sait bien que s'il y a un garçon qui ne lui court pas après à Poudlard » Dit Théo « C'est moi » Il ouvrit la porte et partit dans le couloir à la recherche de Susan.


	130. Chapter 130

Il fallut à Théodore presque une heure pour trouver Susan. Elle se cachait dans un renfoncement de la bibliothèque qui, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, avait autrefois abrité le buste d'un sorcier dont tout le monde se fichait. Maintenant, il abritait un siège abîmé que Mme Pince avait traîné là pour le mettre à l'écart, et le rideau de velours rouge qui encadrait autrefois le long nez historique de quelqu'un cachait maintenant l'alcôve toute entière.

Susan s'était pelotonnée dans le canapé, elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait posé la joue contre le dossier sur siège. Selon Théo, elle ressemblait surtout à un vilain enfant qui serait venu se cacher là pour échapper à une leçon de piano. Même ses reniflements accentuaient cette sensation.

« Hé » Dit-il en passant le rideau avant de le remettre en place pour les cacher « C'est sympa de te voir ici »

« Tu viens pour faire des galipettes ? » Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Nan » Dit Théodore « Je les aime un peu plus masculins que toi » D'une main il désigna sa poitrine et dit « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? Il y a bien longtemps que je suis sevré »

Il lui sembla entendre un petit gloussement « Ça ne te rendrait pas différent de la plupart des garçons de Poudlard »

« Tu es en train de me dire que les adolescents ne sont pas des amants doués ? » Demanda Théo avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude « Pousse toi et fais moi un peu de place »

Elle se poussa et il se colla contre elle « Est-ce que ça aide ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin.

« De boire ? Pour un instant oui » Admit-il « J'étais comme indifférent et je me sentait presque heureux et en me concentrant j'arrivais à faire semblant »

« Pareil » Dit-elle « Quand quelqu'un me touche, je suis belle et désirable. Puis c'est un autre qui m'aime, du moins pendant cinq minutes »

« Cinq minutes ? » Théo prit une petite mèche de ses cheveux et se mit à les tresser proprement « Tu ne plaisantais pas sur l'inaptitude de tes partenaires. Même Drago, en supposant que je peux croire ce qu'il me dit et que je le divise en deux pour me rapprocher de la vérité, dure plus longtemps que ça »

Susan renifla à nouveau « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça »

Théo utilisa un sort pour empêcher la première tresse de se défaire, puis il prit une autre mèche de cheveux, et en commença une nouvelle « Habitue toi ma chérie » Dit-il « Tu vas vivre avec eux. Ils m'ont menacé de sexe public sur les meubles. Prépare tes commentaires méchants maintenant »

Ils restèrent assis un moment, Théo tressant ses cheveux, et Susan passa des reniflements au hoquet. Elle relâcha progressivement le dos du canapé auquel elle s'était agrippée, et se blottit contre le torse de Théo. Il lâcha ses cheveux pour passer un bras autour d'elle et écouter son souffle « Tu es belle » Dit-il enfin « La plus belle fille de Poudlard »

Elle renifla.

« Je suis bien meilleur juge que la plupart de tes partenaires pathétiques » Dit-il « Je te parle d'esthétique. Il n'y a aucune luxure qui vient perturber ma vue » Elle laissa échapper un autre son incrédule et il resserra son bras autour d'elle « Ces garçon Sue, ce sont des connards. Ils ne te voient pas. Tu ne te vois pas non plus, mais tu es belle et gentille. Tu te souviens quand tu es intervenue auprès de ce couple au stand de biscuits le jour de la reconstruction ? Que tu les as rabroués parce qu'ils me condamnaient ? »

Elle fit un petit hochement de tête.

« J'ai cru que j'en pinçais pour toi ce jour là. Mais bien sur, tu es une fille donc on est condamnés à rester amis à cause de cette histoire de poitrine, mais tu as plus d'amour, de gentillesse et de pardon dans ta petite main que la plupart des gens n'en ont dans tout leur corps. Et si quelqu'un devait me haïr, c'est bien toi »

« Tu n'as rien fait » Dit-elle.

« Mon père si »

« On est pas nos parents » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et Théo la serra tandis qu'elle se remettait à pleurer « Ils me manquent tellement Théo, tellement. C'est comme s'il y avait un trou dans mon cœur qui ne serait jamais rempli, mais j'essaye, j'essaye et j'esssaye encore mais il devient plus gros »

« Je sais » Dit-il en posant la tête sur la sienne « Je sais » Il inspira profondément « Mais peut-être que tu as essayé avec le mauvaise groupe Sue. Peut-être qu'au lieu des garçons adolescents pitoyables et méchants tu devrais adopter des chiens ou quelque chose comme ça »

Elle secoua la tête « J'aime pas les chiens » Elle renifla « Ils puent »

« Les fléreurs ? »

« Il foutent des poils partout et abîment les meubles »

Théodore soupira et dit « Je me demande qui d'autre n'a nulle part où aller. Qui d'autre redoute l'été parce qu'il retourne dans une famille qu'il connaît à peine, avec des cousins rencontrés tout juste l'été dernier »

« C'est pire pour les plus petits » Dit Susan « Quand on est plus grand, on a des amis, et la plupart du temps on connaît leurs parents, et ils savent ce qui s'est passé alors ils te recueillent » Elle semblait plus triste que jamais « Pas moi. Je crois que les gens me voyaient comme un sort de malchance. Perdre tout sa famille et continuer à se battre, c'est.. »

« Courageux » Dit Théo.

« Pragmatique » Répondit-elle « Qu'est-ce que je pouvais encore perdre ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner la guerre après tout »

« Courageux » Répéta-t-il en soupirant « Fais ce que tu veux Sue, mais ce truc avec ces connards de garçons, ça n'aide pas »

Elle hocha la tête et soupira « C'est tout ce que j'ai »

Il la relâcha suffisamment longtemps pour lui tirer les cheveux « Et moi je suis quoi ? Du vomi de fléreur ? »

« Tu ne veux pas que je me pointe à n'importe quelle heure, me sentant comme.. »

« Bien sur que si » Dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux « Bien sur que si Susan »


	131. Chapter 131

Les jours passaient, le printemps approchait, les ASPICS arrivaient dangereusement, et Hermione se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps à a bibliothèque. Drago était en train de commenter, d'un ton plutôt acerbe, à Théodore qu'elle pensait que le fait d'être entourée d'autant de livres lui permettrait d'absorber leur contenu quand Clem se mit à crier assez fort.

« Oh par Merlin... Je croyais que tu allais donner cette chose à Trista et les autres ! » Grogna Théo « Quel homme qui se respecte a un boursouflet, un putain de boursouflet violet pour animal de compagnie ? »

« Tu penses que je devrais prendre un monstre comme Hagrid ? » Demanda Drago « Peut-être un hyppogriffe ? »

« Très drôle » Répondit Théo « Tu pourrais peut être envisager quelque chose de normal, comme je sais pas moi, un hibou ? »

« Tu pourra toujours me parler de normal quand tu ne portera plus une écharpe assez longue pour cacher quelqu'un d'autre en dessous » Dit Drago qui arborait un sourire en coin. Il observa la grosse pile de laine rouge et or qui était sur le bureau du jeune homme dégingandé et qui dissimulait le devoir qu'il était probablement en train de faire.

« Peut-être bien qu'il y a une autre personne la dessous » Suggéra Théo en souriant à son tour « Peut-être que je reçois beaucoup de petites attentions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, quand je porte mon écharpe parfaite »

« Mmh Mmh » Dit Drago. Clem criait toujours mais c'était devenu plus fort et plus bas, ce qui ressemblait presque à un grognement, donc Drago se retourna pour regarder son animal « Merde » Dit-il tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient « Théodore... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux bien aller chercher Pansy ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à Clem et écarquilla les yeux « Merde » Dans sa hâte de sortir, il tomba presque de son lit et il partit chercher la sorcière. Quand il revint, Drago était en train de tripatouiller sa propre écharpe en regardant Clem.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ? » Demanda Pansy « Je vous préviens les perdants je ne vais pas vous aider à rédiger un devoir parce que vous êtes des tire au flanc, alors... »

« Clem » Dit Drago.

Pansy se retourna pour regarder le boursouflet et se mit à rire.

« C'est pas drôle » Dit Drago d'une voix étranglée « Pansy qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Elle riait toujours mais essayait d'arrêter « Tu ne fais rien, tu attends. Elle sait quoi faire »

« Clem n'est pas une femelle, c'est un mâle » Répondit Drago sans même y penser.

Pansy se mit à rire plus fort, elle trébucha avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Théo. Elle était tellement hilare que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues « Un garçon » Haleta-t-elle « Je ne crois pas » Théodore la regarda, elle riait toujours, puis il regarda Drago qui abîmait son écharpe à force de la triturer. Un petit sourire commença à s'installer sur son visage, puis après un autre regard en direction de Pansy, il se mit à rire également.

« C'est pas drôle ! » Répéta Drago.

« Je t'avais dit de donner cette chose » Parvint à dire Théo entre deux rires « Mais non, quand ça gazouillait tout le temps, tu as dit qu'il était seul et qu'il voulait un ami. Tu l'as emmené pour des rendez vous pour jouer avec celui de Ginny »

« Je dirais qu'elle s'ennuyait » Ricana Pansy. Elle commençait à se caler et était en train d'essayer les larmes sur ses joues, mais quelques gloussements continuaient à lui échapper « Des rendez-vous hein ? »

« Il gazouillait tout le temps » Dit Drago pour se défendre.

Pansy redressa les épaule et alla voir Clem qui était calme et concentrée au milieu de l'hystérie qui l'entourait « On dirait que tout va bien » Dit Pansy « Enfin, non pas que je m'y connaisse en boursouflet, mais si ce que je sais sur les fléreurs peut être utile, tu as une petite portée de six, non de sept bébés boursouflets » Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la cage « Est-ce que le boursouflet de Ginny est rose ? »

« Non violet » Répondit Drago.

« Hum on dirait que vous avez tous les deux des récessifs roses dans vos animaux alors » Dit Pansy « Je me demande si leur encodage génétique pour la couleur est compliqué. Il est probablement simple parce qu'ils n'ont que deux couleurs mai je me demande si.. »

« Récessif ? » Interrompit Théo.

« Les gênes récessifs » Elle lui jeta un regard et soupira « Vous avez tous les deux besoin de lire autre chose que des magazines de Quidditch, des magazines de cul et vos manuels scolaires. C'est de la génétique Mendélienne de base »

« De quoi de base ? » Demanda Drago.

« Foutus sorciers » Elle se tourna vers Clem et roucoula « C'est pour ça que je vais dominer tout le marché des fléreurs, et oui. Ils ne connaissent rien en dehors de leur baguette et de leur bite, c'est vrai. Ce sont des conservateurs idiots et bornés, tous autant qu'ils sont »

Clem roucoula également.

« C'est vrai » Dit Pansy « Dis leur »

« Clem est une fille » Dit Drago bouche bée.

Pansy se redressa et ricana en voyant son expression « Tu ferais mieux de chercher quand les boursouflets atteignent leur maturité sexuelle ou tu auras un gros problème sur les bras »

Drago était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire et il se mit à regarder son boursouflet qui avait l'air content de lui, il était entouré par sept bébés qui venaient jouer les troubles fête. Drago réalisa que si un boursouflet était bien, huit c'était beaucoup trop. Il fit un raide calcul en supposant que la moitié des créatures dans la cage étaient des femelle puis il gémit « Encore pus de boursouflets »

Encore plus de boursouflets serait vraiment mauvais.

« Beaucoup plus » Dit Pansy.

Théo se remit à rire.


	132. Chapter 132

« Alors vous voulez organiser un feu de joie ? » la directrice McGonagall semblait dubitative quand Padma lui avait proposé pour la première fois que l'école organise quelque chose pour Holi **(ndt : fête hindoue)**

« Vous apportez des arbres pour noël » Avait dit Padma « Les gens rentrent chez eux pour Pâques. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule hindoue de Poudlard » Elle fit un sourire de politicien que Drago lui avait appris « Je suis sure que vous voulez faire attention à toutes les cultures variées qui rendent Poudlard si remarquable » Puis elle ajouta « Après tout, c'est un festival qui encourage les gens à oublier leurs différences qui ne sont pas si importantes »

McGonagall avait lancé un regard amusé aux autres huitième années qui faisaient la queue derrière Padma « Je suppose que vous voulez que je fournisse les couleurs pour le jour suivant aussi ? »

Mars était enfin arrivé, 'comme un lion' avait dit Drago d'un air amusé en récoltant une tape sur le bras de la part d'Hermione, et les étudiants étaient rassemblés autour d'un énorme feu de joie qui avait été installé près du lac. Les préfets avaient été menacés de terribles conséquences si de l'alcool était retrouvé près des festivités et les préfets en chef avaient organisé des patrouilles pour en trouver et le jeter, ce qu'ils firent sous les fortes réclamations des scélérats en question. « L'alcool et le feu ne se mélangent pas » Dit un préfet de Serdaigle qui faisait la morale à quelqu'un.

Des étudiants plus jeunes avaient réussi à construire une effigie de Holika, et elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Voldemort dans une robe rose qu'à la sœur d'un démon indien, et personne ne se plaignit quand la sculpture brûla. En effet, quand la tête se sépara du corps, en envoyant des étincelles dans les airs, des acclamations tapageuses retentirent.

« C'est super » Dit Hermione à Padma qui lui tendait un verre rempli d'une boisson qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté « J'en reviens pas qu'on ai pas fait ça tous les ans. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Padma lui lança un regard en coin « C'est un lassi à la mangue. Surtout du yaourt, et vraiment ? Tu n'en reviens pas ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et contempla la sculpture qui brûlait « C'est quoi sur ses genoux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est censé être Prahlada » Répondit sèchement Padma « C'est fait de quelque chose qui ne brûle pas »

« Ça ressemble un peu à Harry » Dit Hermione « Mais la part qui ne brûle pas a été bien gérée »

Padma soupira tandis qu'Hermione et elle regardaient la sculpture en pierre sur les genoux d'Holika, il avait l'air de porter des lunettes rondes et portait peut-être même une cicatrice au front « Je ne les ai pas fait » dit-elle « Mais je crois que les enfants qui l'ont fait se sont amusés à faire un pied de nez à l'année dernière »

« Le bien qui bat le mal » Dit Drago en passant un bras autour d'Hermione et en souriant à Padma « Je crois que j'aime ce festival »

« Et demain on se jette des couleurs ? » Demanda Théo. Il continuait à trouver que ce festival tout entier était enchanteur « Donc j'ai le droit d'étaler de la poudre colorée sur tout ceux que je veux ? »

« Et bien oui » Dit Padma avec un peu de difficulté tandis que Théo lui faisait un sourire satisfait.

« C'est le meilleur festival du monde » Dit-il « Drago, il n'y a aucune chance que la fête de ta mère, dans sa petite salle de bal avec des traiteurs et tout le monde dans des petites robes propres et appropriées puisse rivaliser avec ça »

« J'en ai bien peur » Dit Drago « Théodore qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? »

« Rien » Dit-il « Tu es trop suspicieux »

Il ne fit rien d'extravagant non plus. Bien sur, il avait enduit de vert plus d'un enfant des autres maisons, mais Andrew et Sari de Gryffondor étaient bien plus qu'heureux de l'aider. A midi le lendemain, les cours de Poudlard étaient remplies d'étudiants qui riaient, couverts de plusieurs couleurs et qui étaient tenus au chaud par les sorts que McGonagall avait lancé pour réchauffer les zones dédiées à la célébration.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez annulé les cours pour ça » Dit Molly Weasley tandis que deux étudiants couraient devant eux. Le matin même ils avaient jeté un sort à leurs robes pour les rendre banche, et elles étaient maintenant orange et jaune. Ils avaient des ballons remplis d'eau dans les mains et à en juger par les éclaboussures et les cris, ils arrivaient à avoir les gens qu'ils visaient « Minerva je dois vous exprimer mon inquiétude, ce n'est pas ce que les gens s'attendent à voir à l'école »

Minerva regarda la femme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années et avec qui elle avait combattu pendant deux guerres « Molly » Dit-elle « Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous détendre »

« On est mardi. Ce serait une chose si on était samedi » Dit Molly « Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais l'excellence académique »

« Pas plus que » Commença l'autre femme « Que de noter un étudiant injustement parce qu'il a rompu avec votre fils » Elle sourit à Molly tandis que celle ci bafouillait « Je voulais vous demander, est-ce que vous avez des projets pour l'année prochaine ? Voyager avec Arthur peut-être ? Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, peut-être que vous pourriez faire une deuxième lune de miel tous les deux » La directrice soupira plutôt dramatiquement tandis qu'un autre groupe d'étudiants passèrent devant eux et que l'un d'en eux s'arrêta pour essuyer sa main jaune sur la manche de la directrice avant de disparaître dans la foule « J'aimerais prendre du temps pour voyager, mais Poudlard consume toute mon énergie, et comme on dit je suis mariée à l'éducation »

« Je n'ai aucun projet » Dit Molly avec raideur

« Quel dommage » Minerva tourna la tête vers Drago et Hermione « Les amours de jeunesse ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? »

Drago qui était tout de blanc vêtu appliquait attentivement du rouge sur une des joues d'Hermione. Ces deux là semblaient perdus dans leur propre monde, inconscients des cris des étudiants qui passaient près d'eux, ni des plus vieux et plus malicieux qui se glissaient vers leurs camarades pour les couvrir d'autant de couleurs que possible. Les ballons d'eau et les sorts d'aguamenti avaient trempé presque tout le monde. Quelqu'un avait réussi à maintenir Théo suffisamment longtemps au sol pour que Sari puise peindre son visage tout entier en rouge et il riait tellement fort qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer. Au milieu de tout ça, Drago et Hermione restaient concentrés sur l'un l'autre.

Molly renifla et se retourner pour rentrer, mais Minerva resta et parvint, aux moyens d'un sort qu'elle avait lancé en s'assurant que les étudiants ne la verrait pas, à entendre Drago murmurer « J'ai compris que ça avait été commencé par Krishna, et Padma m'a dit qu'elle avait mis de la couleur sur le visage de Radha, son bien aimé » Hermione glissa un bonbon dans la bouche de Drago tandis qu'il appliquait ses doigts sur son autre joue très lentement « Et tu es ma bien aimée »

 **Vous aussi vous voulez essayer ? Ça m'avait donné très envie quand j'avais traduit ce chapitre ^^ Bonne journée à tous**


	133. Chapter 133

Après la fête de Holi, le temps sembla s'accélérer, et bientôt la veille des vacances de Pâques arriva. Hermione et Drago montèrent les nombreuses marches qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie et se glissèrent dans un coin. Tout Poudlard était animé, les étudiants les plus jeunes prévoyaient de rentrer chez eux pour voir leur famille, les cinquièmes années prévoyaient d'utiliser cette petite pause pour travailler désespérément leurs BUSEs, et les septième années s'inquiétaient à la fois pour les ASPICs qu'ils devaient réviser et pour le bal de Pâques qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir au manoir Malefoy. Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Drago était assiégé par des filles qui voulaient tout savoir à propos du manoir, à propos de la façon dont sa mère voulait que les gens se tiennent, et parfois même ils traversaient la foule pour se glisser dans la chambre d'Hermione sans y être invités. Théodore était dans sa chambre, il écrivait une lettre à son père et ils avaient voulu lui laisser un peu d'intimité

« Si j'entends encore une fille parler de sa robe je crois que je vais crier » Dit Hermione « Est-ce que je suis la seule personne de l'école qui n'a pas hâte d'y être ? »

« Oh j'en ai bien peur » Dit Drago. Il glissa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien « Ma mère sera extrêmement polie. Tellement polie. Et elle refusera de te reconnaître comme ma fiancée de quelque manière que ce soit, donc à la fin de la soirée soit tu seras en pleurs soit tu seras devenue folle »

« Sûrement les deux » Murmura Hermione.

Elle passa ses bras autour du jeune homme et le laissa la maintenir « Au moins Weasley ne vient pas » Dit Drago.

Hermione se raidit un peu, il se mordit la lettre et aurait souhaité l'avoir fermé « Je crois que Percy, Charlie et Ginny seront là » Dit-elle en choisissant clairement d'ignorer la référence à son ex.

« Ça fait beaucoup de roux pour une fête » Dit Drago.

« Et Harry » Ajouta Hermione.

« Et Loufoca » Dit Drago « J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait dit à Padma qu'elle amènerait des breloques pour nous tous qu'elle a fait dans un refuge de travaux manuels »

« On est chanceux » Dit Hermione. Puis elle ajouta avec un soupçon de méchanceté « Tu crois qu'elle en ramènera un pour l'hôtesse ? »

Drago frémit. En une semaine, il était devenu le fier possesseur de toute une portée de petits boursouflets. Théodore menaçait d'emménager avec Pansy s'il ne leur trouvait pas un refuge, et maintenant Hermione avait émis la possibilité que Luna Lovegood offrirait à sa mère un cadeau artisanal qui inclurait sûrement des racines comestibles et des paillettes dans une sorte de mariage contre nature.

Des tranches de radis bien conservé avec des paillettes argentées.

Des carottes su lesquelles elle aurait peint des runes couleur or.

Ce fut la pensée de panais avec des éclats violets qui le fit rire. Hermione le poussa, en essayant de le tenir silencieux et il craqua « Panais. Violets. Paillettes »

Ce fut probablement un signe qui attestait de la profonde entente entre ces deux là, car Hermione prit le train en route et se mit à glousser « Des rutabagas » Dit-elle.

« Trop gros » Dit Drago.

« Si un panais n'est pas trop gros, un rutabaga non plus » Insista Hermione, et Drago ne put se défaire de l'image de sa mère acceptant courageusement un collier en rutabaga, qu'elle placerait autour de son cou, et qu'elle devrait porter au dessus de robe de grand couturier pour le reste de la soirée.

Quand ils arrêtèrent tout deux de rire, Hermione qui n'avait pas encore repris son souffle dit « Ça fait du bien de rire à nouveau »

« Ouais » Dit Drago « Cette année... Je suis content d'être revenu, mais.. »

« Je suis contente moi aussi que tu sois revenu » Dit Hermione.

Il interrompit ses pensées pour l'embrasser, frottant ses lèvres contre les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire sur ses cheveux et qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Ce qu'il avait voulu être un moment de douceur se réchauffa un peu, et ils cessèrent de penser à Luna Lovegood et ses breloques qui seraient sûrement particulières, aux parents de Drago et aux racines comestibles. A la place, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la tour devienne trop froide pour eux, et comme ils ne connaissaient pas les sorts que McGonagall avait lancé à Holi pour réchauffer les lieux, ils abandonnèrent et partirent.

Théodore était sorti, tous les boursouflets étaient endormis, donc Drago et Hermione reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un lieu beaucoup plus chaud et plus confortable que la tour où ils avaient été pour être seuls. Quand Théodore rentra, il jeta un coup d'œil au couple, ils étaient tous les deux endormis, et une pile de vêtements se trouvait par terre. Il changea l'eau dans la cage des boursouflets avant de se mettre au lit.

 **Vous l'attendiez tous, le bal de Pâques arrive dès demain ! Bonne soirée à vous !**


	134. Bal de Pâques 1 sur 8

Drago devait se rendre plus tôt au bal de sa mère, et Narcissa avait 'suggéré' qu'Hermione arrive avec le reste des invités de peur qu'elle se retrouve forcée de recevoir les invités avec elle. Hermione avait décidé qu'elle préférait manger du verre que de passer plus de temps que nécessaire

au manoir Malefoy avec Narcissa qui serait polie en cachant la façon dont elle méprisait Hermione, elle avait donc fait promettre à Drago de s'en tenir à ça.

« Très bien Hermione » Dit-il enfin « J'attendrais que tu arrives, tu es contente ? » La jeune femme décida de voyager avec Harry et Ginny.

Harry qui était aussi impatient qu'Hermione de se rendre à cette fête, était avachi dans un fauteuil rembourré de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Hermione tandis qu'ils attendaient Ginny. Il était venu plus tôt, et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à voler avec Andrew et Sari qui gloussaient car ils attiraient l'attention du grand Harry Potter. Puis ils avaient admiré le balai d'Andrew. Quand Harry avait découvert que c'était un cadeau de Drago Malefoy, il avait rit « Maintenant il équipe Gryffondor aussi ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Il n'a jamais été bon en stratégie » Avait répondu Ginny d'un air suffisant.

« Joli paon » Dit-il maintenant en regardant la main d'Hermione.

Hermione tendit la main et examina l'oiseau que Padma avait dessiné en insistant. Elle l'avait dessiné de telle sorte que l'oiseau admire sa bague, ce n'était pas très subtil. Apparemment Padma avait des opinions bien tranchées concernant le fait que Drago et Hermione soient discrets à propos de leurs fiançailles « Je sais que sa mère ne veut pas que ce soit une fête de fiançailles » Avait-elle dit « Mais ne sois pas surprise si certains d'entre nous proposent un toast à votre bonheur »

Hermione avait marmonné que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais la vérité était qu'elle mourrait presque d'envie de voir la tête de Narcissa Malefoy quand ça arriverait. Jusque là, aucun des parents Malefoy n'avait reconnu les fiançailles de Drago. Entre ça et le fait qu'elle retournait dans un endroit où elle avait été torturée, elle avait déjà avalé un philtre de paix et avait emporté quelques fioles au cas ou.

Et maintenant elle admirait sa main et le paon que Padma avait dessiné « C'est joli, non ? »

« Oui » Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire « J'ai hâte de revoir mon presque frère. On pourra échanger des cartes de Quidditch »

« Tu n'es qu'une petite merde » Dit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Ginny apparut d'un pas nonchalant « Jolie robe » Dit Hermione. La jeune fille tourna sur elle même avec ses talons et posait dans la même robe rouge qu'elle avait porté au bal de noël avant de rire « Je ne voyais aucune raison d'en acheter une autre » Admit-elle.

Hermione regarda sa robe bleue pale recouverte de dentelle et rit « Moi aussi »

Harry se leva et offrit sa main à Ginny « Vous êtes en train de me dire toutes les deux que le petit coup de publicité de Narcissa Malefoy ne méritait même pas un tour de shopping ? »

« C'est ça » Dit Hermione « Tant d'autres choses à faire. Organiser mes plumes, vérifier le cycle de reproduction des boursouflets.. »

Harry ricana.

« Oh » Dit Hermione « Tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Oui » Harry souriait à pleines dents « J'ai ramené un petit cadeau à Malefoy » Il tira un livre qui était dans la poche de son manteau et l'agita « Les sorts contraceptifs pour vos animaux de compagnie »

Hermione l'observa pendant un moment et se mit à rire et pour la forme le frappa sur le bras.

« Hé » Dit Harry tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la cheminée de la grande salle que la directrice McGonagall avait ouvert pour permettre aux invités de se rendre à la soirée « C'est une façon de traiter ton futur beau frère ? »

Elle le frappa plus fort et il rit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, McGonagall était là à distribuer de la poudre de cheminette aux étudiants qui partaient en leur rappelant que leur conduite se refléterait sur Poudlard. Quand elle vit Harry son regard s'adoucit « Mr Potter » Dit-elle « C'est bon de vous voir »

« Content de vous voir aussi professeur » Dit-il. Cette fois ce fut Ginny qui le frappa « Je veux dire Mme la directrice » Corrigea-t-il.

Elle lui sourit « Je suis contente de voir que Mr Malefoy et vous avez mis vos différents de côté » Dit-elle « Vous avez plus en commun que vous ne le pensez » Le visage de Harry devait exprimer son opinion à ce sujet car elle soupira avant de rajouter « C'est vrai Potter. Amusez vous bien à la fête et essayez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis »

« Mme la directrice » Dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur comme s'il était blessé « Quand m'avez vous vu m'attirer des ennuis ? »


	135. Bal de Pâques 2 sur 8

La poudre de cheminette les mena chez les Malefoy, dans une grande salle avec des serveurs qui prenaient les manteaux des invités pour les suspendre dans une autre pièce et pour les brosser afin d'enlever la poussière qui s'y était accumulée au cours de la journé eut un sourire suffisant en constatant que les Malefoy avaient eu recours à une aide humaine pour un événement comme celui-ci. Elle se demandait si ils avaient recruté une petite armée d'elfes depuis que Dobby avait été libéré quand Lucius Malefoy avait perdu Dobby à cause de Harry, ce qui avait causé du tort au patriarche arrogant.

Elle était ravie que l'implication de la perte de Dobby ait causé une perte pour les Malefoy.

Harry se pencha vers elle et murmura « J'ai l'impression que plus aucun elfe ne veut venir ici maintenant » Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en entendant qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose.

Elle, Harry et Ginny étaient passés par une porte qu'une des femmes avait ouvert, et prirent chacun une flûte qui contenait un jus pétillant plutôt que du champagne et débouchèrent dans une salle de bal. Il n'étaient ni en retard, ni en avance, la salle était en train de se remplir de leurs camarades, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et Narcissa et Drago étaient debout devant la porte pour accueillir leurs invités quand ils arrivaient.

« Que le spectacle commence » Murmura Harry.

Il prit la main de Narcissa et la serra froidement avant de donner une accolade à Drago. Ils se tapèrent mutuellement le dos, Narcissa rayonna et un photographe captura ce moment pour les journaux.

Hermione trouvait maladroit le fait d'inviter la presse à un événement privé.

Hermione se plaisait à penser que Narcissa Malefoy avait fait quelque chose de maladroit.

« C'est bon de te voir mon pote » Dis Harry à Drago avant de le prendre à part « Tu prend toujours soin d'Hermione pour moi ? »

Hermione s'émerveilla de constater, qu'aux yeux du monde, les deux homme semblaient s'être sincèrement manqué et ravis d'être réunis. « Oui » Dit Drago.

« Bien sur, si tu la blesses, je te tuerai » Dit Harry. Ses mots étaient aimables, mais Drago hocha la tête, un geste presque imperceptible, et Harry et lui s'étaient opposés depuis suffisamment longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans pour ne pas rater ce geste.

« Et je l'aurais mérité » Dit Drago « Cependant, tu n'en auras pas besoin »

« Très bien » Harry fit un nouveau sourire à Narcissa Malefoy qui avait accueilli Ginny et Hermione avec une indifférence cordiale.

Harry tendit à Drago le livre qu'il avait amené comme un cadeau. Drago lut le titre un peu choqué, puis il ressentit un amusement sincère qu'il n'avait jamais probablement ressenti en compagnie d'Harry Potter. _Les sorts contraceptifs pour vos animaux de compagnie_ « Crétin » Dit-il.

« C'est à ça que servent les frères » Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Drago renifla avant d'enlacer brièvement Ginny « Tu me le diras si mon ami ici présent te rends malheureuse n'est-ce pas ? » Lui flash de l'appareil photo les éclaira et captura Drago et Ginny qui se souriaient l'un l'autre comme deux excités qui complotent avec méchanceté.

« Je le ferai » Dit-elle. Elle attrapa la main de Harry et désigna d'un coup de tête deux hommes roux qui faisaient du surplace près d'un palmier en pot « Je crois que j'ai vu Charlie et Percy là bas. Je pense qu'ils ne connaissent personne, on devrait peut-être aller les secourir »

« Ça me semble génial » Dit Harry. Il hocha la tête une dernière fois en direction de Narcissa Malefoy et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.

Drago enlaça Hermione et murmura à son oreille « Ne me quitte pas » Quand il la relâcha, il ajouta « Maintenant que tu es là, tu peux rester ici avec moi et accueillir les gens » Il lui fit un grand sourire en cachant sa tension sous l'expression « Le devoir d'un Malefoy et tout ça »

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche et la referma quand une Poufsouffle de septième année arriva. Son cavalier avait les yeux grands ouverts, il faisait une demi tête de moins qu'elle et avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches. Narcissa les accueillit avec un sourire calme, puis Drago. Quand Hermione serra la main du garçon, elle était moite.

« Salut Hermione » Dit la fille. Avec un petit choc, Hermione reconnut Verity. C'était la fille qui avait envoyer balader les septièmes années qui voulaient étudier l'arithmancie avec Théo et elle, mais qui voulaient exclure Drago. Hermione se demande si ces deux là avaient surmonté leur aversion pour Drago et s'ils étaient venus au bal. Elle supposait que oui. C'était l'événement de l'année. Refuser de sortir pour un principe dont plus personne ne se souciait les aurait fait passer pour des ringards, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Verity c'est ça ? » Confirma Hermione.

La fille lui sourit « Ouaip » Dit-elle « Je vois que tu n'es pas encore mariée mais que tu as déjà été enrôler pour accueillir les invités qui arrivent »

« C'est vrai » Dit Hermione.

La fille roula des yeux « As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de jeux de mots sur la vérité que j'entends ? »

« Beaucoup trop ? » Devina Hermione.

« Ne donne pas à tes enfants le nom d'une vertu » Suggéra la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans la foule, son cavalier derrière elle.


	136. Bal de Pâques 3 sur 8

Pansy et Padma arrivèrent au bal à deux.

« J'ai parcouru ta proposition » Dit Narcissa à Pansy une fois qu'elle l'eut accueillie « Je trouve que c'est plutôt solide, et j'aimerais organiser un rendez vous pour discuter des buts financiers avant de faire le chèque. Miss Bullstrode et toi avez un investisseur »

« C'est.. C'est super ! » Dit Pansy.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou à l'école pour trouver le meilleur moment pour se rencontrer tous les trois » Continua Narcissa « Car une fête n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour organiser son emploi du temps bien sur »

« J'attendrai votre lettre » Dit Pansy. Elle roula des yeux quand Hermione lui tendit une main hésitante et l'étreignit brièvement « Amuse toi bien » Lui dit Pansy indirectement, puis, Padma sur les talons, elle rejoint Harry et Ginny ainsi que ses frères.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré » Dit Padma en souriant aux deux hommes Weasley.

« Vraiment ? » Dit Ginny. Elle désigna le plus mince des deux « C'est Percy »

Percy se pencha vers la main de Padma, et avec une courtoisie exquise mais formelle, il dit « Enchanté »

Ginny annonça « Padma »

« Quel beau nom » Dit Percy « Tu me sembles familière »

« Tu es sorti brièvement avec une fille de ma maison » Répondit Padma.

« Bien sur » Dit-il « Excuse-moi de ne pas m'en être rappelé »

Ginny roula des yeux « Je doute qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tu t'en rappelle Perce »

La bouche de Percy se contracta.

« Et elle c'est Pansy » Dit Ginny en désignant la jeune femme.

Percy Weasley observa Pansy pendant un long moment. Il avait peut être oublié Padma mais il se souvenait clairement de Pansy Parkinson. Enfin, il lui serra la main « Tu es ravissante ce soir » Dit-il « Peut-être que tu pourras m'accorder une danse plus tard ? »

« Tu veux danser avec la sang pur la plus haïe de Grande Bretagne ? » Demanda Pansy « Ou tu avais aussi oublié ça, en même temps que le nom de Padma ? »

« Je sais très bien qui tu es » Déclara Percy.

« Je crois que je danserai avec elle d'abord » Dit Charlie « Si ça ne te dérange pas »

« Et lui c'est Charlie » Dit Ginny en soupirant. Charlie était plus corpulent que son frère, et a part les cheveux roux, ils se ressemblaient très peu tous les deux. La robe que portait Percy était repassée à la perfection et ses lunettes était placées sur son visage, comme si le fait qu'elles glissent un peu serait le comble de la vulgarité. Charlie quant à lui, réussissait sans le moindre pli et tout en portant une robe appropriée à avoir l'air de porter un pantalon et des bottes. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière avec un ruban de soie. Il affichait un sourire chaleureux qui disparut rapidement quand il vit Pansy.

« Si la dame le permet » Ajouta-t-il.

Pansy haussa les épaules « Je n'ai pas de cavalier, donc je danserai avec vous deux, en supposant que ma réputation ne vous effraie pas »

« Il y a très peu de choses qui me font peur » Dit Charlie « Et certainement pas une petite chose dans une robe bleue, même si elle peut cracher du feu »

« Il serait inopportun d'apporter des préjugés de guerre à une fête » Dit Percy.

« Tu es sur d'être un Weasley ? » Demanda Pansy à Percy « Oublie. Les cheveux sont un indice révélateur »

La musique commença et elle tendit une main vers le jeune homme soigné « Il l'a demandé en premier » Dit-elle à Charlie qui rit avant de tendre une main vers Padma qui accepta avec plaisir.

« Je suis content que tu les ai fait inviter » Dit Harry à Ginny.

« Ouais » Dit-elle en regardant ses frères « Je suis contente qu'ils aient trouvé des partenaires. J'avais peur qu'ils se sentent à part comme ils ne connaissaient personne ici, mas Percy avec ses manières de politiciens a toujours été capable de se mélanger et on dirait que Charlie se sert de son charme »

« Quel dommage que Ron ne soit pas venu » Dit Harry.

Ginny lui lança un regard en coin « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant son regard « Ça se serait bien passé »

« Non c'est pas vrai » Dit-elle

Harry lança un coup d'œil en direction de Drago et Hermione, qui se tenaient toujours à côté de la formidable matriarche Malefoy « Tu crois qu'elle sait dans quoi elle s'est fourrée ? »

« Narcissa ou Hermione ? »

« Les deux ? » Dit Harry « L'une ou l'autre »

« Je crois qu'Hermione sait exactement dans quoi elle s'est lancée » Dit Ginny « Je crois qu'elle a juste décidé que le jeu en valait la chandelle »

« Et Narcissa ? »

« Aucune idée » Dit Ginny avec un sourire.

« Les Malefoy ne méritent pas quelqu'un comme elle » Dit Harry.

Ginny haussa les épaules « Je suis trop bien pour toi mais je ne te vois pas t'en plaindre »


	137. Bal de Pâques 4 sur 8

Théodore arriva avec Susan à son bras. Il époussetèrent tous les deux leurs robes pleines de cendres et Théo murmura « Ça aurait été plus propre de transplaner »

« Je suis d'accord » Dit Susan en lui souriant « Merci d'être mon cavalier »

« Quelqu'un doit bien t'empêcher de faire des bêtises » Se moqua-t-il « Il y a deux Weasley ici que tu ne t'es pas encore tapé, et si je ne passe pas du temps avec toi sur la piste de danse, je vais sûrement te retrouver derrière un rideau »

Susan le frappa sur le bras.

« Aie » Dit-il en lui lançant un regard moqueur et en se frottant le bras où elle l'avait frappé « Tu as passé trop de temps avec Hermione. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir toujours envie de vivre avec toi si c'est ce que je vais devoir supporter »

Elle roula des yeux et posa la main sur son avant bras pour qu'il puisse l'escorter dans la salle de bal.

Théo réprima un sourire quand il vit qu'Hermione avait été enrôlée et qu'elle était en ligne pour accueillir les invités. Il ne savait pas qui en était le plus mécontent : Narcissa ou Hermione. Toutes les deux avaient un sourire poli affiché sur le visage, et même si elles ne s'ignoraient pas ouvertement, elles ne faisaient aucun effort particulier pour reconnaître la présence de l'autre femme.

« Mrs Malefoy » Dit Théodore en lui faisant un baise-main « Je jurerais que vous avez l'air plus jeune à chaque fois que je vous vois »

« Tu es aussi charmeur que ton père » Dit la femme tandis que des fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Théodore essaya de se contrôler en entendant qu'elle le comparait à son père « Oui » Dit-il « Comment pourrait-il en être autrement face à une telle beauté ? »

Narcissa rit et lui donna une tape sur la joue « Je me rappelle quand tu es tombé de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et que tu as atterri dans le massif, et que tu croyais que tu étais mort » Dit-elle.

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'était une chute de soixante centimètres tout au plus » Dit-il « J'avais un peu dramatisé »

« Et te voilà, à complimenter les vieilles femmes aux fêtes » Continua Narcissa « Tu t'es transformé en un sacré jeune homme, et tu vas rendre une jeune fille très heureuse »

Théo échangea un regard avec Drago que Narcissa ne vit pas. Hermione qui n'avait pas été élevée pour maintenir son sang froid en public à la manière des Serpentards eut une soudaine quinte de toux que Narcissa ignora.

« Je ne suis pas sure qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés » Dit Narcissa à Susan tandis que Drago tendait un mouchoir à Hermione qui le remercia.

« Susan Bones » Dit-elle en tendant la main « Nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de la reconstruction »

« Oh oui » Dit Narcissa « La perte de votre tante a été un coup dur pour le monde magique de Grande Bretagne, veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances »

Susan observa la femme devant elle pendant un long moment « Cette guerre a été dure pour tout le monde » Finit-elle par dire « J'essaye de me concentrer sur le futur »

Elle fit un pas vers Hermione et l'étreignit brièvement. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et Hermione qui avait réussi à contrôler sa toux hoqueta de rire « Tout à fait » Haleta Hermione.

« Je l'aime bien » Dit Narcissa à Théodore « Est-ce qu'on.. ? » Elle avait parlé avec des intonations suggestives.

« Merci de nous avoir invité » Dit Théo. Susan et lui s'éloignèrent hors de portée de son oreille, puis il se pencha et dit « Mrs Malefoy pense qu'on va publier les bans d'un jour à l'autre »

Susan mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses gloussements « Bien sur qu'elle le sait » Dit-elle enfin « Elle te connais depuis que tu es... »

« Tombé d'une fenêtre, oui » Dit Théodore « Mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie à se renier complètement et à être malheureux du moment qu'on produit les héritiers requis ? »

Susan secoua la tête « Je vais aller chercher du punch, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Théodore embrassa sa tempe et dit « Je crois que je vois Blaise Zabini là bas dans le coin. Je vais aller le le saluer. Tu veux que je te le présente ? »

Susan secoua à nouveau la tête « Je crois que je suis bien sans garçon » Dit-elle « Je vais peut-être passer ma soirée avec Padma et Luna »

« Luna ? » Théo haussa un sourcil et d'un coup de tête, Susan désigna une fille avec des cheveux blonds longs et sales, et ce qui semblait être une cravate en cuir recouverte de radis « Loufoca ? » Demanda-t-il « La fille Lovegood ? Je ne savais pas vous étiez amies »

« Vous les Serpentards » Dit Susan avec une exaspération affectueuse « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe en dehors de votre cercle. Va voir Blaise, je te présenterai Luna plus tard »

 **Encore un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Je ne le dis pas à chaque fois mais c'est toujours plaisant et motivant !**

XFanfiction Tools Options

Main Colors Word counts Misc.

Dates

Color Dates Show Relative Dates

Date Format: US - 12/31/2000 UK - 31/12/2000

Separator:

Dates order: Updated-Published Published-Updated

Auto Loading

Stories: No autoloading Autoload next chapter Autoload full story

Show title for first chapter Hide chapters drop-down list Autoload lists

Story Info

Words to mark:

\- pipe-sign ("|") separated

?

Story Languages:

\- pipe-sign ("|") separated

?

Blacklisted Words:

\- pipe-sign ("|") separated

Low word count:

Don't show stories with lower word count

Combine reviews link and count Shorten favs and follows Show Posting Frequency Color Complete Stories

Story Status (click in the text boxes to open a color chooser)

Shade 1: Shade 5: Shade 2: Shade 6: Shade 3: Shade 7: Shade 4: Complete:

Marked Words Colors

Text Color:

Word Counts

Color word counts Threshold 1: Threshold 5: Threshold 2: Threshold 6: Threshold 3: Threshold 7: Threshold 4: Threshold 8:

Misc.

Allow select all with ctrl-a Change fake links to real links

Filters format: Default Always visible (right) Always visible (right, don't follow) Always visible (top)

Fanfiction Tools by Ewino


	138. Bal de Pâques 5 sur 8

Théodore n'arriva jamais jusque Blaise Zabini, et il n'eut pas besoin que Susan fasse les présentations, car Luna s'approcha de lui, sur la pointe des pieds et elle passa une de ses breloques autour du cou du jeune homme. Théo prit le radis qu'elle lui avait offert dans sa main et le regarda avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il parvint à afficher « Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que ça fait ? » Dit-il.

« C'est une protection bien sur » Dit-elle « Ils sont aussi bons pour la digestion »

Elle posa le reste des breloques sur une table et lui tendit la main. En sachant ce qu'elle voulait, Théodore conduisit la Serdaigle que tout le monde observait sur la piste de danse « Tu n'es pas revenue cette année » Fit-il observer en posant une main sur sa taille.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire » Dit-elle en lui souriant « Mon temps là bas était fini » Un petit éclat dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse à propos de Poudlard qu'elle voulait bien le montrer, et Théodore resserra sa prise sur sa taille tandis qu'il la faisait tourner sur la piste.

« Des mauvais souvenirs ? » Demanda-t-il. Il essaya de se souvenir ce dont il se rappelait à propos de cette fille. Elle était bizarre, elle s'était batte avec l'Ordre, elle avait disparu à la moitié de l'année précédente et il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il supposa que quoi que ce soit, ça avait du être dur.

« Je crois que je ne portais pas assez de radis » Dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Il observa son visage et hocha la tête. Quoi qu'elle ai pu endurer, ça avait été définitivement mauvais.

« Et bien c'est très gentil » Dit-il « Pour les breloques bien sur. Et je suis désolé »

Ils dansèrent en silence, et à la fin de la chanson, elle se mit de nouveau sur ses orteils et posa ses lèvres contre la joue du jeune homme « Je suis presque désolée que ce ne soit pas notre tour pour la suite » Dit-elle « Tu as l'air vraiment gentil »

Il l'observa avec perplexité tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle reprit ses breloques, en passa une autour du cou de Blaise Zabini et disparut dans la foule. Susan rejoignit Théo, son propre radis autour du cou « Tu as l'air confus »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? » Demanda Théo en touchant le radis que la jeune fille extralucide avait remis.

« Ils sont bons pour la digestion ? » Dit-elle comme une question.

Théodore rit « Je suppose » Dit-il « Laisse moi te présenter Blaise, lui au moins on le comprends »

Il était peut être compréhensible, mais le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise et pas à sa place « Théodore » Dit-il, la main serrée sur un verre de punch « C'est bon de te voir »

Théodore présenta son ami à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, et il s'aperçut que Blaise était en train de s'apercevoir que la Poufsouffle était une sang-mêlée. Avant qu'il pisse dire quoi que ce soit de grossier, ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait, Théo dit « Susan est une de mes meilleures amies cette année. Elle va emménager au manoir une fois qu'on aura eu nos ASPICs »

« Une fille ? » Demanda Blaise d'un air incrédule.

« Une amie » Dit Théodore « Drago et Hermione viendront aussi »

Blaise dévisagea la jeune femme en robe jaune qui souriait nerveusement et laissa échapper un soupir « Je n'aurais pas du revenir » Dit-il « J'aurais du rester en Italie et boire du café et être.. »

« Heureux ? » Demanda Théo.

Blaise laissa échapper un ricanement « Je ne m'attends pas à pouvoir être heureux un jour » Dit-il « Je vais juste m'en sortir. Du café, des jolies filles et éviter mon nouveau beau père »

« Je suis désolée » Dit Susan. Elle le regarda et se demanda quoi faire avant de lui demander « Tu veux danser ? »

Théodore se raidit, en attendant que Blaise ricane et lui dise qu'il ne touchait pas les sang-mêlés ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un de ses amis dirait quelque chose comme ça. Blaise les préférait belles, idiotes, sang pur et si c'était possible déjà fiancées à un autre. Mais Théo fut surpris, car Blaise posa son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passa et dit « Enchanté »

« Susan » Dit Théodore soudainement inquiet.

« C'est juste une danse » Dit-elle « Détends toi »

« Je m'inquiète » Dit-il.

« Et je t'adore pour ça » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle lui montra son radis « Et je suis protégée, tu vois ? »

Blaise tendit la main « Ne t'inquiète pas » Dit-il à Théo « Je la traiterai comme si un chaperon avec une baguette et un pistolet moldu nous regardait depuis le bord de la piste »

« Très bien » Murmura Théo tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignaient « Je suppose que je ne peux pas demander plus » Il observa le bol de punch et soupira « J'aimerais avoir un verre »


	139. Bal de Pâques 6 sur 8

« Je suis désolé pour tous les autres » Dit Drago.

Hermione et lui avaient été libérés du devoir d'accueillir tout le monde, et Narcissa était partie en prétendant devoir donner des consignes au traiteur, mais Drago la suspectait d'être aller se plaindre à son père d'avoir été vaincue. Le bon coté de tout ça, était qu'au plus profond d'eux même, ils en été ravis, ennuyés, mais ravis.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait entortillé ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon serré. Quelques bouches s'étaient échappées et traînaient dans sa nuque, et il les contemplait en se demandant s'il pouvait l'emmener dans une chambre sombre pour explorer cette nuque avec ses lèvres.

Probablement pas, décida-t-il, à cause de ses devoirs d'hôte et tout ça. Mais cette pensée était agréable, et il se dit qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard bien assez tôt.

« Parce que la plus jolie femme de la salle est ma cavalière et qu'ils ont devoir se passer de toi »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, et elle fit une petite moue ravie qui conduit les pensées du jeune homme à se détourner de son cou pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Et bien » Dit-elle « Après toutes ces années à te côtoyer, j'ai cru comprendre que vous les Malefoy vous aviez toujours le meilleur. Les meilleurs vêtements, les meilleurs balais, la meilleure.. »

« Hermione » Dit Drago en feignant d'être choqué. Il posa une main sur son cœur « Tu penses vraiment que tu devrais louer mon balai en public comme ça ? On est à une fête »

Il lui fallut un moment, et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris son sous entendu, et la seconde d'après elle envisageait de le taper sur le bras. A la place, elle posa ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmura « Mais c'est le meilleur des balais » Sa main enserra la taille du jeune homme et elle ajouta « Je pourrais faire une liste des des innombrables points qui font que ce modèle est meilleur que tous les autres sur le marché »

Drago l'attira vers la piste de danse « Je crois que tu n'as pas assez d'expérience avec d'autres modèles pour affirmer ça » Dit-il. Non pas que ça l'embêtait qu'elle ai dit ça, mais une voix s'était élevé dans sa tête pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'informations pour dire ça.

« Oh » Dit-elle « Je pense qu'une fois que tu as goûté au meilleur, tu n'as pas besoin de monter les autres balais au rabais, ou bons pour la poubelle pour savoir que tu as le bon »

Drago bougea sa main sur sa taille, et elle même posa une main sur son épaule. Clairement, elle n'était pas certaine de la façon de danser plus compliquée que le corps à corps qu'ils avaient fait lors du bal de noël. « Fais moi confiance » Murmura-t-il à son oreille « Laisse moi mener et tout ira bien »

Et ce fut le cas. Il n'avait pas passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à ses leçons de danse obligatoires quand il était enfant pour ne pas savoir mener une femme sur la piste de danse, surtout pour une simple valse. Il aurait eu un peu plus de mal à la faire suivre sur quelque chose de plus compliqué, mais il avait put rendre gracieuse sur la piste la vieille femme d'un diplomate au pied bot, car c'était considéré comme un talent nécessaire pour un Malefoy et il avait du l'apprendre. Faire la même chose avec sa belle et parfaite fiancée était simple.

Il leva les yeux et vit Théodore qui faisait la même chose avec Susan, un autre rejeton au sang pur qui avait du apprendre à danser. Il se rappelait que tous les deux avaient l'habitude de se cacher dans l'abri de jardin pour éviter leurs leçons. Padma dansait avec Percy Weasley qui n'avait pas la même grâce a force d'échouer à aller se cacher, mais qui ne s'embarrassait pas lui même non plus. En faisant tourner Hermione, il se demanda si Percy et Padma discutaient de la meilleur façon pour elle d'envoyer sa candidature à Ste Mangouste. Drago suspectait Percy d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait bien laisser entendre sur la façon de naviguer dans les eaux du gouvernement et il se dit qu'il devrait apprendre à le connaître. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement au manoir Nott, et se lier d'amitié avec des gens qui ne lui avaient pas sifflé d'insultes à propos des mangemort était un choix raisonnable.

Il fit tourner Hermione à nouveau et pensa au fait que ses parents devaient être très fiers qu'il avançait pas à pas, et qu'il devenait plus que le garçon qui se cachait derrière des étagères poussiéreuses et qui regardait le tiroir du haut de son bureau seul dans le noir la nuit « Regarde » Il désigna Pansy d'un coup de tête « Quelqu'un a eut pitié du plus vieux Weasley »

Hermione les regarda tous les deux, un homme robuste et Pansy qui semblait anormalement fragile dans sa robe bleue « C'est gentil de sa part » Dit-elle.


	140. Bal de Pâques 7 sur 8

Neville dansait avec Hannah, un bras autour de sa taille, et la serrait un peu trop près de lui que ce qui était permis par les strictes règles en société. Par dessus son épaule, il regardait Théodore, qui amenait les femmes sur la piste les unes après les autres. Jusque là, Neville l'avait vu danser avec Pansy, Padma, une petite fille qui devait être une amie des Malefoy car rien d'autre n'aurait pu expliquer sa présence là, Susan et Hermione. Théodore les faisait tourner et rire, même la petite fille. Il ne lâcha jamais son sourire poli et prudent qui avait tellement intrigué Neville dès le départ, il n'avait pas perdu ce sourire qu'avait effacé Neville, et l'avait remplacé par une joie évidente.

Il considérait ça comme une victoire personnelle.

Il regarda la façon dont le jeune homme dansait et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Théodore était beau dans ses robes de sorcier, il ne se rappelait plus de quoi il avait l'air sans.

Neville resserra sa prise sur Hannah « A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je me dis que tu es très belle » Dit-il.

Pansy fut fidèle à sa parole et dansa avec tous ses amis et avec tous les jeunes hommes qui étaient venus seuls. Théodore, Drago, Charlie Weasley, Blaise, et même Percy. Aucun d'eux ne put échapper à son sourire et à sa main tendue comme une invitation sur la piste de danse. Quand Percy Weasley lui eut montré l'étendue de ses talents, elle l'envoya lui chercher un verre de punch et s'appuya contre une colonne.

« Tu te débrouilles bien sur une piste de danse » Dit Charlie Weasley.

« Il est meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais » Dit-elle.

Charlie lui sourit « Je crois qu'il a pris des cours quand il a compris que ça l'aiderait à réussir au Ministère. Un homme ambitieux doit pouvoir se sociabiliser avec l'élite »

Percy qui était revenu tendit un verre à Pansy et dit « Il n'y a rien de mal avec l'ambition » Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Charlie « Je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de danser dans un élevage de dragons » Dit-il « Même si j'ai apprécié l'offre »

Pansy lui sourit. Charlie s'étira avec une grâce plutôt féline, mais Percy semblait tendu, elle voyait ses doigts qui s'agitaient sur un fil qui dépassait de sa robe « Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'être ambitieux » Dit-elle. Elle devint un peu amère en se souvenant que sa mère voulait juste qu'elle réussisse à trouver un bon mari, de préférence Drago Malefoy. Après tout, qui voulait diriger sa propre affaire ?

Le Drago Malefoy en question murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione et Pansy ressentit un élan de reconnaissance en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas laissé martyriser par ses parents pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait pareil pour elle, peut importe le nombre de fois où sa mère ferait des allusions ni même quand elle lui dirait que l'amour n'était pas important , et que le fait d'être ami était amplement suffisant. La petite Astoria qui avait été choisie par sa mère était en train de danser avec Harry Potter.

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les leçons de danse » Dit Pansy d'un air absent en buvant une gorgée de son thé « Merci pour ça Percy. Tu veux bien me le tenir un moment ? »

« Je vais le faire » Dit Charlie. Elle lui passa le verre et partit sur la piste de danse.

« Tu permets que je vous interrompe ? » Demanda-t-elle à Astoria.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard reconnaissant « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère a insisté pour que je vienne » Dit-elle tout bas « Je ne connais personne, il n'y a personne de mon age et je m'ennuie »

« Il y a une cheminée disponible dans la bibliothèque qui se trouve derrière si tu veux inviter tes amis » Suggéra Pansy « Mais ferme la porte pour que la mère de Drago ne te voie pas »

Astoria écarquilla les yeux et murmura des remerciements avant de disparaître.

« Elle est partie dire à tout le monde à quel point la fête des Malefoy est ennuyeuse » Dit Pansy tandis que Harry Potter la prenait dans ses bras « La pauvre, ma mère me faisait la même chose »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue d'abord ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oh tu ne savais pas ? » Demanda Pansy. Il la fit tournoyer et un photographe les prit en photo « La mère de Drago pense que cette fille et lui iraient très bien ensembles »

Harry plissa les yeux « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

Pansy lui fit le sourire le plus doux possible « Quoi ? Tu ne trouve pas qu'un homme traumatisé et endurci par la guerre qui se réveille probablement toujours en criant serait un bon partenaire pour une petite fille dont la sœur à fait tout ce qu'elle a pu l'année dernière pour se protéger et qui s'est enfuie pour commérer avec ses amis dans une pièce vide ? Je parie qu'elle n'a même pas cherché à savoir par combien de moyens elle pouvait s'enfuir de cette pièce avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette »

Harry Potter la dévisagea « Je suppose que tu l'as fait »

« Tu veux savoir de combien de manières une personne peut s'échapper d'une salle de bal ? » Lui demanda Pansy.

« Je connais la réponse » Elle put voir à en juger par son regard qu'il savait. Ils avaient tous ce regard, derrière leurs sourires pour la fête et les masques qu'ils portaient en public. Ce serait probablement toujours comme ça « Je suis juste surpris.. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui a souffert Potter »

Il hocha la tête.


	141. Bal de Pâques 8 sur 8

Le bal était presque fini quand Harry utilisa sa baguette pour la faire tinter sur le bord de son verre, produisant un tintement qui porta dans toute la salle. Il avait attendu que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy soient présents tous les deux et quand Hermione croisa son regard il lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle avait arrêté de danser avec Drago et secouait la tête pour essayer de l'arrêter mais Ginny et Padma qui s'étaient regroupées derrière lui se contentèrent de rire.

« Je demande toute votre attention » Commença Harry et la salle devint silencieuse pour l'écouter « J'aimerais proposer un toast. Dans un premier temps à notre hôtesse, merci Mrs Malefoy d'avoir organisé cette charmante soirée. Après des années de guerre, je suis sur que nous apprécions tous d'avoir une chance de nous détendre avec les anciens comme les nouveaux amis »

Des applaudissements polis suivirent cette déclaration et Harry leva son verre en direction de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle lui sourit d'un air ravi tandis que le photographe capturait ce moment. Elle devait se dire que le fait d'investir dans un bal de pâques lui rapporterait encore plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Ensuite » Poursuivit Harry « A Hermione. Hermione tu es la plus courageuse, la plus loyale et sûrement la personne la plus folle que j'ai eu l'honneur d'appeler mon amie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous aurions perdu la guerre car je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans toi »

Hermione sentit le sang affluer sans ses joues tandis que les étudiants dans la salle, dont certains avaient l'air un peu honteux, levèrent leurs verres dans sa direction. Drago serra un peu plus fort sa main et murmura à son oreille « Héroïne de guerre »

« Et enfin » Dit Harry « Drago »

Le cliquetis du flash de l'appareil photo résonna et Narcissa semblait de plus en plus satisfaite d'elle même.

« Nous n'étions pas amis étant enfants » Dit Harry « Mais la guerre rapproche les hommes. Ceux qui n'ont pas enduré ce que nous, nous avons enduré ne pourraient pas comprendre, mais je suis ravi d'être ici et de lever un toast pour te féliciter pour vos fiançailles »

La satisfaction de Narcissa était retombée.

« Je sais » Continua Harry « Que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les gens que tu aimes donc je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi pour protéger le cœur de ma meilleure amie »

« Tu peux » Dit doucement Drago.

« A Hermione et Drago »

Padma admit plus tard qu'elle avait posté ses amis dans différents coins de la salle, et Ginny avait enrôlé ses frères pour aider, et qu'ils avaient lancé les applaudissements à travers la salle, de telle sorte que tout le monde avait suivi avec un grand plaisir tapageur. Astoria avait l'air soulagée, Théo enchanté et Charlie Weasley amusé. Quand Drago regarda ses parents, il les vit échanger un regard tendu. Il se pencha pour embrasser Hermione, récoltant encore plus d'acclamations de la foule et sûrement une autre photo pour les journaux. Quand Drago se retourna vers la porte d'où ses parents les regardaient, il n'y avait plus personne.

Une fois que les gens s'étaient remis à danser et à parler autour des tables, Drago rassembla Hermione, Ginny et Harry et les entraîna dans une salle adjacente. Il ferma la porte et jeta des sorts de protection. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir, étira les jambes et soupira. Il inspira profondément et dit bien que ça le peinait « Merci Potter »

« De rien » Dit Harry. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de celui Drago « Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de librairies que j'ai du faire pour trouver ce livre »

Drago plissa les yeux « C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » Murmura-t-il.

Harry rit et Drago s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

« Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit » Dit finalement Harry « Tu seras.. Hermione a besoin de plus d'attention qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Tu feras du bon boulot. Tu es un crétin Malefoy mais tu es constant quand ça touche ceux à qui tu tiens »

Hermione qui s'était installée avec Ginny avec un grand canapé vert, se mit à protester en entendant cela, mais perdit l'usage de la parole quand elle vit Drago tendre la main à l'homme assis à côté de lui.

« Mon nom est Drago » Dit-il.

Harry regarda sa main « J'ai cru comprendre que certaines familles de sorciers valaient mieux que les autres » Dit-il.

Drago haussa les épaules « C'est assez vrai, mais Hermione à l'air de rester avec moi malgré la mienne »

Hermione cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler quand elle vit Harry et Drago se serrer la main.


	142. Chapter 142

« Ça aurait pu être bien pire » Dit Pansy tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard. A l'exception d'Hermione, les non Serpentard de huitième année avaient clamé être fatigués après la fête des Malefoy et étaient partis se coucher. Pansy, Drago, Théodore et Hermione étaient assis dans la grande pièce verte tandis que les septième années émergeaient de leur chambre pour remercier à nouveau Drago pour ce qui était désigné comme 'la meilleur fête de tous les temps' par une fille « Excepté la fois où on est allés au lac à trois heure du matin et que Blaise est tombé et a du être secouru »

« Et bien » Dit Théo « Rien ne pourra jamais faire concurrence à ça »

Pansy avait retiré ses chaussures et avait posé ses pieds sur les genoux de Théo. Il faisait aller ses pouces dessus sans même y penser, il avait beaucoup de pratique « C'était une super nuit » Dit-elle « Un peu de répit dans cette mauvaise année »

Hermione fit un son inquisiteur et Drago expliqua « Quand ça n'allait pas l'année dernière, on avait l'habitude de descendre au lac quand il faisait noir et on était complètement bourrés. C'était assez violent »

« Quand tu n'as rien à perdre » Dit Pansy en haussant les épaules « Oui juste ici Théo » Elle laissa échapper un gros soupir satisfait tandis que le jeune homme appuyait plus fortement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ces chaussures ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda ses chaussures à talons hauts et lanières qui étaient entremêlées à celles d'Hermione sur le sol « Parce qu'elle me font de belles jambes » Dit-elle « Oui elle me font mal, les sorts ont leurs limites »

Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago et agrippa ses doigts.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois te masser les pieds ? » Se plaignit Théo bien qu'il n'arrêta pas « Où est ton mec ? Il aurait pu venir à la fête, revenir avec nous et il pourrait être assis ici même à te frotter les pieds »

« Mm » Dit Pansy « Il pourrait être ici en ce moment à se faire interroger sur ses intentions. Non merci » Elle se tourna vers Hermione « En parlant de ça, est-ce que la mère de Drago a bien voulu reconnaître que tu étais plus qu'une simple invitée »

Hermione ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Ce fut Drago qui dit « Non, pas même après l'annonce de Potter. Mais elle m'a quand même fait danser avec cette fille de quatorze ans »

« Hé » Dit Théo « J'ai dansé avec elle moi aussi, elle a l'air très gentille »

« Bien sur » Dit Drago « Très gentille. Elle pourra porter les fleurs au mariage »

« Elle peut être le sommelier » Dit Pansy en ricanant « Je pensais que ma mère était un peu folle avec son obsession de me faire apprendre toutes les qualités qu'une sang-pur de 1856 avait besoin, mais Mme Greengrass la ridiculise. Cette pauvre fille est un anachronisme ambulant. Je l'ai surprise en train de parler au traiteur de la meilleure façon de se procurer du gibier à plume »

« Par Merlin » Dit Drago « Quelle honte de faire ça à un enfant. Tu crois qu'elle a déjà eu le droit de jouer ? »

« Daphné ne l'était pas » Dit Pansy « Donc, non probablement pas »

« C'est affreux » Dit Hermione « Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

« Définit la normalité » Murmura Drago.

« Et voila » Dit Pansy « Bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux des sang pur »

« La vie en tant que née moldue me semble de plus en plus enviable » Dit Hermione « Mais je dois avouer que je n'y connais absolument rien en vin »

« Et bien » Dit Drago « C'est tout, tu es finie »

« Je ne sais pas non plus chanter en italien » Rajouta-t-elle.

Pansy laissa échapper un ricanement et dévisagea Théodore qui avait commis l'erreur d'arrêter de lui masser les pieds pour profiter de la façon dont Hermione se moquait de Drago. Ça avait été une très longue soirée avec Narcissa Malefoy, et le fait qu'Hermione soit capable d'en rire ressemblait à un miracle de pâques.

« Bon » Dit Pansy en se levant « Je vais me coucher. Les enfants soyez sur d'insonoriser la pièce »

« Ceux que je connais » Dit Hermione « L'italien : non, mais les sorts : oui »

« Merci Merlin » Murmura Théo « Tu crois que tu pourrais en jeter un sur Clem et ses petits ? C'est la cacophonie là dedans avec tous ces boursouflets »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Et perdre une occasion de me plaindre ? » Théodore se pencha pour attraper les chaussures de Pansy « On dirait que tu ne me connais pas » Il tendit ses chaussures à Pansy « Je pense que je vais rester ici dans la salle commune pour une heure à peu près pour regarder les poissons » Il regarda Drago « Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Hermione devint rouge, mais les lèvres de Drago se transformèrent en un sourire rusé « Les poissons sont beaux » Dit-il.

« Très beaux » Acquiesça Théodore.

 **Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier tous pour continuer à me lire et je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche !**


	143. Chapter 143

« OK » Dit Drago en tendant un des petits boursouflets à Trista « Maintenant tu dois t'assurer qu'il.. »

« Ou elle » Dit Pansy qui était dans un coin. Elle récolta des gloussements de la part des petites filles et un regard exaspéré de Drago.

« Ou elle » Dit-il « A une cage propre, de l'eau et il faut le nourrir.. »

« La »

« ..Tous les jours. Tu peux commander de la nourriture chez les farces pour sorciers facétieux ou lui donner des restes » Il se tourna vers Pansy, attendant de la voir exprimer son opinion sur le meilleur type de nourriture, mais elle se contenta de tourner une page de son livre de science moldu et ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Clem aime les lits doux, mais Salvador, le boursouflet de Ginny Weasley.. »

« Qui est leur père »

« Salvador » Continua Drago « Les mâche et semble préférer les piles de parchemin, donc il faudra que tu testes plusieurs lits »

Trista regarda la petite boule de poils rose qui se tenait dans ses mains et laissa échapper un cri de ravissement. Le boursouflet gazouilla, se blottit contre sa peau, tourna sur lui même et s'endormit « Elle est trop mignooone » Dit Trista.

« Comment tu sais que c'est une femelle ? » Demanda une des autres filles.

« Je ne sais pas » Dit Trista « Comment on le sait ? »

« Bonne question »

Drago regarda Pansy « Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis tu sais »

« Une des bonnes choses au fait d'être moi » Dit-elle « C'est que je m'en fiche et que je le donne quand même » Elle tourna une autre page de son livre « Je te conseille de les séparer sauf si tu veux avoir d'autres boursouflets à donner toi aussi »

Drago grogna presque mais arriva à se contrôler et prit un autre petit boursouflet avant de le tendre à Sari « Tu es sur que tes parents seront d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il, mais la jeune fille roucoulait déjà en voyant son nouvel animal qui gazouilla de plaisir, et elle ne répondit pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Dit Théodore. Il était sorti de leur chambre merveilleusement silencieuse, était appuyé contre le mur et regardait Drago donner les bébés « Il les reprendra si vos parents ne sont pas d'accord » Drago regarda Théo d'un air grognon et le jeune homme leva les mains d'un faux air innocent « Imagine à quel point ta mère aimerait son propre animal. Maintenant que tu es parti de la maison et que tu prévois de vivre avec moi, elle aura besoin de quelque chose sur lequel concentrer son amour »

« J'en garde un pour Astoria » Dit Drago « Elle m'a dit que ce serait super quand on s'est parlé via la cheminée et elle m'a aussi dit qu'il neigerait en enfer avant qu'elle m'épouse, elle voulait que je le sache avant de me faire de faux espoirs » Il tendit un autre boursouflet à une fille de Serpentard qui attendait et qui frotta la bête contre sa joue avec plaisir.

Théodore rit « C'était très prévenant de sa part »

Drago roula ses yeux « J'aimerais que ma mère laisse tomber. Elle a réussi à m'écrire une lettre pour me dire à quel point c'était bon de me voir au bal avec tous mes amis et elle n'a pas mentionné Hermione une seule fois »

Pansy reposa son livre et soupira « Très bien » Dit-elle « Je vais le faire »

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda un Drago visiblement confus tandis qu'il distribuait un autre bébé.

« Je vais t'épouser. Apparemment tu n'as pas les couilles de t'opposer à ta mère pour lui dire qu'elle est ridicule et puisque.. »

« Je ne vais pas t'épouser » Dit Drago. Il tendit ses deux mains devant lui comme si ça pouvait le protéger de l'horreur de cette idée « Jamais, jamais, mais, jamais ! N'en ris même pas »

Pansy le dévisagea un moment « Tu prévois de dire à ta mère qu'elle doit s'y faire ? » Drago murmura quelque chose et elle reprit « Écoute tocard, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu vives au manoir. Hermione a du prendre une sacré dose de Philtre de paix pour pouvoir aller à la petite fête de ta mère donc ce serait une mauvaise idée.. »

« C'est vrai ? » Théo regarda fixement Pansy.

« Incroyable de voir que le fait d'avoir été torturée dans cette pièce l'a tendu » Dit Pansy « Ce que je dis c'est que tu dois régler le problème avec tes parents »

« Et comment tu prévois de régler le problème avec ton soupirant inapproprié ? » Demanda Drago.

Pansy s'ébroua « On annoncera nos fiançailles à peut près cinq secondes avant de s'enfuir chez lui, loin de la portée de nos mères, et sur le chemin on s'arrêtera pour faire les papiers du mariage au ministère » Elle regarda Drago « Mais ce n'est pas une option pour vous parce que tu aimes tes parents malgré eux »

Drago tendit le dernier boursouflet du jour à une petite fille qui regardait cette conversation 'adulte' avec de grands yeux « J'espérais qu'ils seraient plus.. »

« Ils ne le sont pas » Dit Pansy « Ta mère a tenu pendant toute une fête sans prêter attention à la bague autour du doigt d'Hermione, même après le toast de Potter et votre publicité avec l'accueil. Tu vas devoir leur parler »


	144. Chapter 144

« J'ai envie d'un verre »

En entendant ces mots, Drago se tourna vers Théodore. Son colocataire était assis sur son lit et avait étalé des livres devant lui. Il soulignait certaines choses avec une plume ensorcelée dans son livre d'arithmancie et n'avait pas parlé pendant une heure tandis qu'ils se décarcassaient pour faire faire ce qui semblait être un devoir sans fin. Parfois, le fait d'avoir tellement peur qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus pour ses devoirs manquait un peu à Drago.

Les devoirs n'étaient pas drôles du tout.

« Tu veux un quoi ? » Demanda Drago en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir bien entendu »

« Un verre » Dit Théodore « En fait, je veux beaucoup de verres. Je veux boire jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Drago « Est-ce que c'est Neville et Hannah ? Parce que je peux m'assurer qu'ils.. »

« J'ai reçu une lettre » Dit Drago en stoppant le flux de propositions de Drago de causer la perte de tous ceux qui embêtaient ses amis »

« De qui ? » Demanda Drago.

« Mon père » Répondit-il.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant « A quel point c'est mauvais ? » Demanda-t-il.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Théodore le regardait « Comment tu fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il « Comment peux tu rentrer à la maison et parler à tes parents quand ils ont soutenu ce monstre ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas exploser de rage quand ton père te demande de lui passer la confiture ou quand ta mère fait des histoires ? »

Les yeux de Drago se tournèrent, contre sa volonté, vers le tiroir du haut de son bureau. Il n'avait pas sorti le couteau depuis les vacances de noël quand sa mère avait jacassé à propos d'Astoria Greengrass, et à propos de Pansy, « Oh non, pas avec son horrible mère » Avait-elle dit. Mais la petite Astoria Greengrass était délicieuse et ils pouvaient avoir de longues fiançailles pour apprendre à se connaître. Il était sorti de ce dîner avec un sourire sur le visage et avait pressé le couteau qu'il gardait à la maison contre sa peau sans même prendre le temps d'y penser.

« Bien sur » Dit Théo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demanda Drago.

« Que je lui rende visite » Dit Théo « Il veut me voir » Sa voix se brisa « Drago qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? »

« Non » Dit Théodore « Je voudrais qu'il soit à la maison et qu'il n'ait jamais fait ça. Je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais porté ce putain de masque ni décidé.. Ce qu'il a décidé »

Drago regarda son ami. Le visage de Théo était crispé comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de craquer, de crier, de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau dans un murmure « Si j'y vais, est-ce que ça veut dire que je pense que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas grave ? Et si je n'y vais pas.. Comment je pourrais ne pas y aller ? Comment je pourrais y aller ? Drago c'est peut-être lui qui a tué la famille de Susan. Et si ce n'était pas lui, ce ne serait pas parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire »

« Je sais » Dit Drago. Les mots étaient sortis difficilement. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre en sachant que leurs parents avaient torturé et tué des gens ? Ils s'en étaient pris à des gens pour des raisons qui semblaient tellement triviales maintenant. Ils s'en étaient pris à ses amis. Au moins quand les gens de l'Ordre devaient faire face aux gens qu'ils avaient tué, ils pouvaient se dire que c'était pour protéger les gens.

« Des fois j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas vivre avec ça » Dit Théo, en rejoignant les pensées de Drago « Je n'aurais jamais ce que je veux, je n'aurais jamais un père dont je puisse être.. » Il inspira fortement « Susan peut dire 'C'est ma famille je suis fière d'eux' et Neville peut dire 'Mes parents ont tout perdu en se battant' Et même toi tu peux dire 'A la fin ma mère à menti et a sauvé les gens'. Moi tout ce que j'ai, c'est 'Mon père n'a rien fait de bien' et 'Au moins les gens me jugeront sur mon mérite' » Il regarda Drago et son visage était inondé de larmes « Toute notre vie, on nous a dit que nos famille, notre histoire et nos héritages étaient importants. Que c'était important d'être un sang-pur. Comment est-ce que je peux vivre quand toutes les valeurs qu'on m'a inculqué sont un mensonge ? Pire qu'un mensonge ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Dit Drago « Je ne sais pas Théodore »

« Je dois y aller n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Théo.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? » Demanda Drago.

Théo essuya son visage d'un air rageur mais hocha la tête en même temps.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Théodore hocha à nouveau la tête.


	145. Chapter 145

Drago avait presque dépassé Andy dans le couloir quand il remarqua qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il attrapa le jeune garçon par le bras, et celui-ci lui jeta un regard penaud tandis que Drago examinait son visage.

« Je dois m'en prendre à qui ? » Demanda Drago « Putain, qui t'a frappé ? »

Ginny grogna mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Andy avait délivré un nom. Drago hocha la tête, il connaissait son nom, si ce n'était le visage de la personne qu'il avait mentionné. Il avait commencé à faire une liste, une liste dont Hermione ne connaissait pas l'existence, de toute les personne qui l'avaient insulté. Les gens pouvaient le maltraiter, il s'en fichait, mais il était en train d'amasser une collection de nom de personnes qui auraient du mal dans le monde professionnel après Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait un boulot dans le gouvernement. Les têtes d'affiche du ministère avaient peut-être changé, mais les bureaucrates qui représentaient la majorité des gens dans les différents départements avaient toujours étés dans la poche des Malefoy depuis des générations, et la guerre n'avait pas changé ça. Les paies du ministères étaient basses, et les gens cherchaient des petits extras. En dehors du ministère, très peu d'entreprises n'avaient pas été impliqués avec les Malefoy.

« Les gens nous haïssent peut-être » Lui avait dit Lucius une fois « Mais leurs scrupules abstraits disparaissent quand ils veulent un investisseur »

Le garçon qui avait frappé Andy était déjà sur la liste des gens dont la vie après Poudlard irait de déception en déception. Le Drago de treize ans s'était réjoui avec malveillance quand il se moquait de ses rivaux à l'école. Le Drago de dix huit ans prévoyait de détruire tous ceux qui importuneraient sa femme, ou ses amis, de telle sorte qu'ils ne remonteraient jamais à lui. Il avait apprit la discrétion de la plus dure des manières.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Andy » Dit Ginny « Il a rendu bien plus qu'il n'a encaissé »

Drago laissa partir le garçons et plissa les yeux « Explique » Demanda-t-il.

Andy sourit et semblait content de lui « Je n'ai pas aimé quelque chose qu'il a dit »

Drago regarda Ginny qui semblait atrocement ravie pour une femme qui regardait un garçon de douze ans avec un œil au beurre noir. Elle feignit l'innocence et dit « Je crois que l'un de mes camarde de Gryffondor pas très intelligent s'est demandé comme un mangemort comme toi a été autorisé à revenir »

Drago regarda Andy « Et il t'a frappé ? » Demanda-t-il confus. Sa préférence désinvolte pour le garçon n'était pas un secret, compte tenu qu'il avait acheté un balai hors de prix à Andy, et il l'entraînait régulièrement dans des parties de Quidditch de plus en plus agressives. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Gryffondors et leurs esprits étroits s'en prennent à un enfant.

« Pas exactement » Dit Ginny en suivant ses pensées « C'est plutôt que notre gentil petit Andy l'a roué de coups »

« C'est un cinquième année » Dit doucement Drago. Drago envisageait de le souligner dans sa liste ou peut-être même d'ajouter une étoile à côté de son nom. Un cinquième année qui avait à la fois insulté Hermione et frappé Andy et à qui Drago prêterait une attention particulière.

« Il l'a roué de coups » Répéta Ginny « Le garçon a réussi à lui envoyer un coup violent par accident avant d'abandonner »

« Tu ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis ? » Demanda Drago à Andy.

Ginny secoua la tête « Il est allé voir Pomfresh et tu sais qu'elle ne pose jamais de questions »

Drago et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient que trop bien tout les deux que Mme Pomfresh détournait le regard à chaque fois. Elle se contentait de rafistoler les étudiants et de les renvoyer en cours vers des professeurs abusifs et des mages noirs sans la moindre parcelle d'inquiétude « Je crois que finalement ça joue en notre faveur » Murmura Drago. Ginny hocha la tête.

« Essaye de ne pas chercher la bagarre avec des enfants qui ont trois ans de plus que toi » Dit Drago avec un soupir en regardant Andy « La prochaine fois tu tombera peut-être sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas un total idiot. Et je peux veiller sur moi et sur les miens sans ton aide »

Ginny haussa un sourcil et toussa.

« Cependant » Dit Drago « Merci »

« Je frapperais tous ceux qui s'en prendront à toi ou à Hermione » Dit Andy.

« Ne frappe plus personne pour me défense » Dit Drago. En voyant qu'Andy ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il ajouta « Je le pense Andy, plus jamais »

« Et Hermione ? » Demanda Andy.

« Je ne te dirai pas de ne pas le faire » Dit Drago, et Andy afficha un air ravi.


	146. Chapter 146

Ils étaient assis à la table du repas, et Théodore leva les yeux. Susan ne s'était pas assise avec eux pour dîner ce soir là, et il la cherchait dans la grande salle d'un air inquiet. Ce fut seulement quand Pansy montra d'un signe de tête la table des Poufsouffle, que Théodore finit par la repérer. Elle était à moitié cachée derrière un grand garçon aux larges épaules et des grands airs médiocres.

Un garçon qui avait les mains hors de vue.

« Excusez moi » Dit Théodore au reste de ses amis, puis il reposa sa serviette de table sur son assiette et traversa la salle. Il fit la tour de la table de Poufsouffle pour se glisser à côté de Susan. Il se plaça entre elle et son prétendant, chassant du même coup ses mains qui étaient au bas du dos de la jeune femme « Salut Sue » Dit-il.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Murmura la garçon « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les filles »

Théodore l'ignora « On va aller aider Padma à s'entraîner pour son apprentissage de guérisseuse après le repas » Dit-il. Il frissonna aussi dramatiquement qu'il le put « Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais te pardonner si tu me laissais faire des cartes sur les différents maladies du système intestinal sans toi » Il se retourna voir pouvoir voir le garçon qui le regardait d'un œil noir « Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de parasites intestinaux qu'il y a, ni même ce qu'une mauvaise santé intestinale peut faire à une personne » Théodore sourit à Susan « Tu savais qu'il existait des sorts pour donner de l'ankylostome **(ndt : ver parasite dans l'intestin)** à quelqu'un ? Et plutôt simple en plus, et totalement légal car ils ont trouvé une sorte de traitement pour les gens qui ont des maladies terribles et tout ça » Il se tourna vers le garçons « Le remède à l'air d'être bien pire que la maladie, tiens prends quelques vers. _Vastabitur vermibus_ »

Le garçon eu un mouvement de recul et Théodore cacha son sourire.

« Alors tu viens toujours ? » Demanda-t-il à Susan.

Elle fronça les sourcils « Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ai prévu une séance de révision ce soir Théodore »

« Elle a quelque chose de prévu » Dit l'objet des plans en question.

Théodore haussa les épaules « Moi aussi mais qui peut refuser d'étudier des vers ? »

Susan plissa les yeux en direction de Théo « Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon » Dit-elle.

« Chaperon ? » Il afficha un faux air innocent « Je viens juste te rappeler les trucs intestinaux. L'ankylostome, les enterobius **(ndt : ver parasite)**. Les bénéfices de la fermentation sur la santé des boyaux en général » Il soupira « La fermentation me manque »

« Dans ce cas mange des cornichons » Suggéra Susan d'une voix tendue

 _Théodore haussa les épaules « Je vais peut-être faire ça » Dit-il « Si je les regarde assez, ils ressembleront peut être au bonheur » Il se leva « Tu sais où me trouver » Dit-il « Tu connais le mot de passe. Ce sera moi, quelques boursouflets et trop d'information sur notre système digestif » Il désigna un légume dans l'assiette du garçon avant de partir « En parlant de digestion, fais moi confiance, ne mange pas ça »_

 _Quand il revint à la table des Serpentards, Pansy demanda « Elle ne vient pas ? »_

 _« Tu veux que je fasse un mauvais jeu de mot ? » Demanda Théo avant de frotter son visage et de s'affaisser « Non, elle ne vient pas. Le gentleman assis à côté d'elle m'a informé qu'elle avait des plans »_

 _Drago observa Susan qui avait la tête penchée vers le garçon en question. Quand elle regarda la table des Serpentards, il sentit son estomac se serrer. Il savait qu'elle pouvait voir le regard mortel qu'il lui lançait, même à travers la salle « Théodore » Dit-il d'une voix irrégulière._

 _« Je sais » Dit Théo « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? La traîner physiquement loin de ce mec ? »_

« C'est une option oui » Murmura Drago. Cependant, il s''affaissa comme Théodore, comme il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il la regarda jouer avec ses cheveux et prendre la main du garçon. Ils avaient quitté la grande salle, et elle fut hors de vue avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en train de frotter sa marque et ses cicatrices inconsciemment. Hermione posa la main sur la sienne, la serra et il entremêla ses doigts aux siens « Quand est-ce que ça devient plus facile ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« C'est déjà le cas » Dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi basse. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il sentit la chaleur qui émanait d'elle « C'est mieux qu'avant, et dans six mois ça ira encore mieux. Mais je crois que ça ne passera jamais, pas vraiment, on sera juste meilleur pour vivre avec »


	147. Chapter 147

Susan vint frapper à leur porte après minuit. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Drago et Théo, elle s'arrêta et se mordit le bord de la lèvre « Je n'aurais pas du venir » Dit-elle d'un ton désolé et incertain « Il est tard » Elle fit un pas en arrière avant que Théo lui attrape la main et la retienne.

« Je t'ai dit, c'est quand tu veux » Dit-il. Il s'était cependant attendu à ce que ce soit plus tôt, et qu'il soit là à l'attendre avec un livre en main.

Clem poussa un petit cri ennuyé avant de se réinstaller à côté du dernier membre de sa portée.

« Ne l'écoute pas » Dit Théo « Stupide boursouflet »

« C'est moi qui suis stupide » Dit Susan.

Cependant, il secoua la tête et la tira pour qu'elle s'assoie dans son lit « Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle retira ses chaussures, s'allongea sur le matelas et laissa échapper un soupire triste au lieu de répondre. Drago se retourna, ouvrit un œil et reconnut Susan, avec une indifférence du à son état d'endormissement, il se tourna de l'autre côté et réajusta sa couverture. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens et il avait un pli sous un de ses yeux du à son oreiller. Susan le regarda « Je pensais qu'il serait plus beau quand il dormait » Dit-elle. Théo faillit s'étouffer de rire tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre sa tête de lit. Son amusement en voyant l'apparence de Drago qui était si vaniteux s'estompa et elle sembla s'affaiblir « Je me déteste » Dit-elle enfin.

Théodore prit sa main, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et regarda ses ongles rongés pendant un instant « Je sais ce que c'est » Dit-il « Mais tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. Tu es une héroïne, tu t'es battue du bon côté, tu es courageuse, gentille et.. »

« Et une traînée » Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

« Tu t'es mis à demander de l'argent ? » Demanda Théo. Susan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lui fit des yeux ronds. Il pencha la tête en arrière et dit « Ça change tout Sue. On devrait t'ouvrir un compte pour prendre un coffre à la Gringotts, par sûreté » Il lui serra la main « Tu as déjà pensé à offrir plusieurs prestations avec des prix différents ? Ou tu as peut être un plan d'instruction pour certains de ces pignoufs ? »

Elle se mit à glousser en entendant cela.

« Je le pense » Dit-il en gardant une voix tout à fait sérieuse « Si tu es passée d'un amateur à un professionnel, on doit analyser tes points forts et trouver le meilleur moyen de capitaliser là dessus, si tu veux bien me permettre le jeu de mot économique. Les Nott font dans l'investissement tu sais, peut-être que.. »

« Je me sens sale » L'interrompit-elle « Finie. Comme un vieux mouchoir ou quelque chose comme ça »

Théodore s'appuya contre elle « C'est pas vrai » Dit-il. Les mots restèrent comme suspendus en l'air tandis qu'elle ne répondait pas et il répéta « C'est pas vrai. Tant que tu t'amuses et que tu ne blesses personne, continue à t'éclater. C'est ton corps. Toi, Susan tu ne peux pas être 'finie'. Tu n'es pas un chewing-gum qu'on mâche et qu'on jette » Il inspira « Et si tu ne t'amuses pas.. »

« Personne ne voudra jamais de moi » Interrompit-elle à nouveau « Personne qui en vaille le coup »

« Parce que tu as eu beaucoup de partenaires ? » Demanda Théo. Quand elle hocha la tête, il se moqua « Celui qui en voudra le coup s'en fichera » Elle se mit à secouer la tête, il s'assit de façon a pouvoir placer chaque main sur son visage, il la maintint en place et l'obligea à le regarder »Celui qui en vaudra le coup s'en foutra complètement du nombre d'hommes avec qui tu as été parce que il verra que tu es belle, et gentille et indulgente et ce qui te rend si malheureuse en ce moment ne comptera pas pour lui. En aucun cas il n'en pensera moins de toi. C'est ton corps, ta vie »

« Tu sais comment sont les sorciers » Rétorqua-t-elle « Tous ceux qui.. Personne ne voudra la traînée de Poudlard. Pour rien au monde. Et ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde ne savait pas »

Théodore garda les yeux sur elle « La mère de Drago pense que tu vas te marier avec moi, et sans vouloir me vanter je suis un bon parti. Riche, sang-pur, blablabla. Si elle pense que Susan Bones, l'héroïne de guerre est assez bien pour moi, et bien.. tu n'es pas souillée Susan, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es toi, et tous ceux qui ne t'apprécient pas peuvent en répondre devant moi » Il se tut ne sachant quoi ajouter et lui fit un petit sourire taquin en guise d'excuses « Je suis sure qu'un très grand nombre de célibataires te trouveront charmante »

« Peut-être » Susan retira ses mains de ses joues et se ré-appuya contre la tête de lit. Théo se fit glissa et s'allongea, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller à côté de la hanche de la jeune femme.

« Je te parie que je serais encore célibataire bien après que tu te sois casée et que tu aie élevé bien trop de bébés » Il soupira « Sue, il n'y a personne pour moi, personne »

Elle baissa les yeux et se dépêcha de se blottir contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et elle dit dans un sourire « Il y avait au moins deux autres gays à la fête des Malefoy en dehors de toi. Plus peut-être vu que je n'ai dansé avec personne. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et de penser que tu es le seul sorcier gay de Grande Bretagne »

« Je pense que j'aurais remarqué » Répliqua Théo.

Susan sourit dans l'obscurité « Tu as la tête dans le cul à cause de Neville » Dit-elle « En ce moment, tu ne remarquerais rien sauf si un mec venais te voir pour te dire 'hé t'es canon, allons baiser' »

« Deux ? » Demanda Théo.

« Au moins » Dit-elle.

« Qui ? » Demanda-t-il. Mais il eut beau la harceler, elle refusa de lui dire, prétextant que s'il n'arrivait à remarquer qu'un homme le regardait c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à oublier Neville. Théo l'ennuya et essaya de l'amadouer. Il retira tout ce qu'il avait dit à propos du fait qu'elle était gentille, c'était une femme cruelle, mais il était soulagé qu'elle se soit détendue à côté de lui. Et pour être honnête, elle avait probablement raison. Il pensait toujours à Neville, et il n'était pas prêt. Il pensait au sourire de Neville, à son rire et à ses jambes. Mais cette là nuit, pressé contre Susan dans son lit, toujours habillé, il essaya de se remémorer toutes les personnes présentes au bal des Malefoy et essaya de deviner de qui elle parlait. Il s'endormit en se disant qu'avec sa chance, ce serait sûrement un des crétins de Serdaigle qui avaient refusé d'étudier avec des mangemorts.


	148. Chapter 148

« Demain » Dit Ginny à Hermione tandis qu'elles parcouraient un couloir.

Hermione hocha la tête « On sera là » Dit-elle.

Et ce fut le cas.

Le jour suivant, tandis que les étudiants de défense contre les forces du mal de septième et huitième années se glissaient à leur place, un rang d'étudiants supplémentaires était déjà en place à l'arrière de la salle. Quand le professeur Weasley arriva, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione, Drago, Théodore et le reste des septièmes années de Serpentards qui avaient abandonné son cours pour faire des études indépendantes avec Hermione. Cependant, elle ne fit pas attention à eux et commença son cours.

« Le sortilège du patronus » Dit-elle « Est très difficile à lancer. Ce n'est pas requis pour vos ASPICs, en effet de nombreux sorciers adultes sont incapables d'en produire un, ou s'ils le peuvent ce n'est pas un patronus corporel »

Un des étudiants leva la main en l'air avec un regard nerveux vers les étudiants rassemblés contre le mur du fond. Ils avaient les jambes tendues et se prélassaient avec l'air satisfait d'un prédateur dans leurs sièges. Elle demanda « Est-ce que c'est vrai que les mangemorts ne peuvent pas le faire ? »

Molly Weasley sourit à la fille « Oui » Dit-elle « C'est vrai. Les mages noirs qui ont essayé de lancer un patronus ont été dévorés par des asticots qui sont sortis de leurs baguettes »

Une autre fille leva la main en l'air et Molly Weasley l'invita à poser sa question « Donc on doit penser à notre souvenir le plus heureux ? »

Le Professeur Weasley confirma que les étudiants devaient s'accrocher à leur plus heureux souvenir quand ils lançaient le sort et demanda si quelqu'un voulait essayer. Elle les avertit de nouveau que c'était un sort de niveau très avancé et que le simple fait de pouvoir créer de la fumée argentée attestait déjà d'un grand pouvoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient l'impression qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas s'ils échouaient.

Plusieurs étudiants se présentèrent, chacun leur tour devant leurs camarades pour essayer de lancer le sort. Un d'eux réussit sous des applaudissements enthousiastes, à faire apparaître une fumée argentée. Après un moment, Hermione se leva de son siège, se mit devant la classe, et avec un faux sourire gentil vers le professeur Weasley et en suggérant qu'elle pourrait essayer, elle fit apparaître sa loutre.

La petite créature regarda la salle et semblait ravie des encouragements qui l'accueillirent. Un garçon leva la main comme s'il pouvait la toucher, mais la loutre bondit et se mit à faire des sauts sur le bureau du professeur Weasley.

« Oui » Dit Molly Weasley « Harry vous l'a appris, n'est-ce pas ma chère ? »

« Oui » Reconnut Hermione.

Théo marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au devant de la classe « Je pense que j'aimerais essayer » Dit-il avec un regard cordial vers le professeur « Si vous êtes d'accord »

« C'est un sort très difficile » Répéta-t-elle « Ne vous découragez vous pas vous même Mr Nott, compte tenu de votre famille.. »

Mais Théo avait fait apparaître son patronus en forme de lapin et il remuait le bout du nez. Le professeur Weasley ferma sa bouche d'un coup sec.

« Je pensais que les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas le faire » Dit quelqu'un dans le fond de la salle.

Théo arbora un large sourire.

« Et bien » Dit le Professeur Weasley « Ça dépend de la capacité à se rappeler d'un souvenir heureux. Le souvenir d'un cœur pur »

« Un cœur pur » Dit Théo avec un plaisir évident « C'est tout moi »

« N'importe quoi » Dit Hermione.

Théodore mit une main sur son cœur « Je suis blessé Hermione » Dit-il.

« Je ne parlais pas de toi » Dit-elle, et tout le monde put sentir au ton de sa voix qu'elle était amusée « Je parlais de la mauvaise perception selon quoi il faut avoir un cœur pur pour invoquer un patronus »

« Et quelle preuve avez vous pour réfuter cela ? » Demanda Molly Weasley « Je suis sure que tu ne veux pas remettre ton ami en question » Elle avait dit ça avec un air suffisant comme si elle avait réussi à acculer Hermione dans un coin « Et en plus, _lui_ n'était même pas un mangemort »

« Non » Dit Hermione « Il ne l'était pas. Et Théodore à l'un des cœurs les plus généreux que je connaisse. Mas je parlais d'Ombrage »

Molly Weasley plissa les yeux « Dolores Ombrage n'était pas une mangemort » Dit-elle

« Elle n'avait pas non plus un cœur pur » Dit Hermione « A moins que vous parliez d'un autre sens que celui le plus commun, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à faire apparaître un patronus »

Drago sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître sa propre loutre. Il fallut un moment à la classe pour réaliser qu'il l'avait fait.

« Vous pouvez en faire deux Miss Granger » Demanda le professeur Weasley en regardant la deuxième loutre qui gambadait vers elle « Très impressionnant »

« Je ne peux pas » Dit Hermione. Elle sourit et regarda Drago et un éclair de compréhension s'empara de ceux qui comprenaient et se regardaient les yeux écarquilles, et plus d'une fille lâcha un soupir « C'est celui de Drago »

« Ne soyez pas absurde » Dit le professeur Weasley. Elle avait l'air crispé et en colère « Vous avez tous les deux concocté un plan pour essayer de prouver qu'il peut le faire, alors que nous savons tous qu'il était un mangemort et qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire » Elle tapota le bras d'Hermione avec une profonde condescendance « Ça aurait été plus convainquant s'il avait eu une autre forme ma chère »

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers le devant de la salle. Il remonta ses manches en marchant, dévoilant sa marque pour la première fois depuis que l'école avait repris « Je peux le refaire » Offrit-il.

Hermione posa ostensiblement sa baguette sur le bureau du professeur en murmurant qu'elle voulait être sure que tout le monde voie qu'elle ne trichait pas. Molly Weasley croisa les bras et lança des regards noirs à Drago tandis qu'ils remuait sa baguette et murmurait les mots _Expecto Patronum_

La loutre sortit de sa baguette en dansant et trottina avec plaisir sur les bureaux et les chaussures des filles.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont pareils ? » Demanda une fille. Sa voix trancha avec le silence choqué qui avait investi la salle.

Drago se tourna vers le professeur Weasley, les sourcils relevés et un sourire en coin arrogant sur le visage « On dirait bien que vos recherches n'étaient pas très minutieuses professeur Weasley »

 **Et voilà ils l'ont enfin remise à sa place ! Comme toujours merci à tous de me lire et bonne journée:)**


	149. Chapter 149

« Ils étaient pareils »

Andy fit une grimace. Il avait essayé de travailler sur son devoir pendant une heure et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était maîtriser un sort d'édition qu'Hermione lui avait montré. Il avait raturé et fait disparaître plus de mauvais départs que jamais. Il détestait ce devoir, il détestait l'école, et il avait hâte que ce soit l'été mais si ça voulait dire qu'il serait avec son père moldu, donc pas de magie ni de vol.

Ce serait dur de ne pas voler.

Mais pour l'instant il l'aurait bien échanger pour être en vacances et ne plus avoir de devoirs.

« Pareils ! » Répéta la voix grincheuse.

Andy était sur le point de se tourner pour lui dire de la fermer quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du professeur Weasley. Il fit tomber sa plume, et tandis qu'il se penchait pour la ramasser, il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme. Elle avait les bras croisés et était en train de parler à la bibliothécaire, et merveille des merveilles, Mme Pince était en train de lui dire de se taire.

Madame Irma Pince faisait peur à Andy. Elle avait un nez crochu, elle était méchante, d'aucune aide et plus tôt il l'avait vu frapper un étudiant avec un plumeau à plumes. Il savait déjà que le meilleur moyen de trouver un livre perdu était de demander à Drago ou à Hermione. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la bibliothèque aussi bien que la vieille et méchante Pince.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par pareils ? » Demanda Madame Pince.

« Ils ont le même patronus » Dit le professeur Weasley. Andy se déplaça de manière à pouvoir les observer toutes les deux à la dérobée tandis qu'il écoutait toujours « Aujourd'hui j'ai fait un cours sur le patronus, bien sur je m'attendais à ce qu'aucun étudiant ne le maîtrise, et il s'est levé et il a fait le même qu'elle »

« Qui ? » Demanda Mme Pince.

« Hermione Granger et le garçon Malefoy » le Professeur Weasley s'appuya sur le bureau de Mme Pince et se mit à frotter le bout de son nez « Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Ron et elle étaient parfaits ensembles. Je savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, et je me suis dit par Merlin, une née moldue, elle incitera encore plus Arthur dans ses hobby pénibles , mais elle ne l'a pas encouragé, elle était si gentille, et Ron l'adorait. Il l'a demandé en mariage, vous le saviez ? Et elle a.. Pour un mangemort, c'est comme une gifle en pleine figure. J'ai accueilli cette fille, je lui ai ouvert ma maison, je l'ai ai tricoté des pulls Irma, des pulls »

Andy sentit sa colère augmenter. Qui se fichait des stupides pulls du professeur Weasley ? Il l'avait vu en porter en classe, et ils étaient horribles, tout pelucheux, courtauds et moches. Est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'Hermione devait à son horrible fils quelque chose à cause des pulls ? Non pas que Andy l'ait déjà rencontré mais il venait de décider que ce crétin était affreux même si c'était un héros de guerre.

« Comment peuvent-ils être pareils ? » Demanda Irma Pince « Ça n'arrive jamais. Vous êtes sure que ce n'était pas un piège ? »

« Je l'ai vu le faire » Dit Molly Weasley « Ça peut arriver. Je l'ai déjà vu » Andy entendit sa voix se contracter un peu « Remus et Tonks. Son patronus à changé pour ressembler au sien »

« Qu'ils reposent en paix » Murmura Irma pince si doucement qu'Andy put à peine l'entendre « Tellement de pertes »

Il vit Molly Weasley poser une main dans celle d'Irma Pince et les deux femmes partagèrent un indéchiffrable regard teinté d'un deuil insurmontable. Après un moment, Molly Weasley reprit avec une voix plus maîtrisée « C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'ils étaient amoureux. Comme ça que j'ai su que ce n'était pas juste un stupide coup de cœur de la part de Tonks, et comme ça que j'ai su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre »

Irma Pince hocha la tête « Le patronus » Dit-elle d'une voix plus inégale que Molly Weasley « Toujours »

« Oh Irma » Dit Molly « Et si j'avais fait une terrible erreur ? J'ai été horrible avec cette fille, je l'ai blâmé.. J'ai accusé ce garçon. Et si.. Mais il était contre nous. Je sais que c'était un enfant mais Fred aussi. Il a très bien pu changer de camp » Elle échangea un autre regard avec Irma « D'autres gens l'ont fait »

« Je pense que c'est un bon garçon » Dit doucement Irma Pince, et Andy se tint tranquille tandis qu'elle continuait « Je pense que son âme était perdue et qu'il a noué un lien vital avec cette fille. Ne la blâmez pas trop Molly, on se choisit pas qui on aime »


	150. Chapter 150

Drago replia la lettre et la retourna pour écrire l'adresse.

« Tu écris à ta mère ? » Demanda Théo qui était assis dans son lit sans lever les yeux

Drago soupira. Rien de tout ça ne comptait. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne le déshériteraient pas, et même s'ils le faisaient, il y avait déjà tellement de coffres à son nom que ni lui ni Hermione n'auraient besoin de travailler pour vivre. Mais ça comptait, bien sur que ça comptait. Il les aimait, il l'aimait elle, et leur refus de l'accepter était comme une plaie qui ne guérirait pas, une plaie qu'il ignorait comme si elle allait disparaître. Pire, il savait que ça blessait Hermione même si elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Ses propres parents avaient perdu la mémoire de manière définitive, et sa mère sorcière presque adoptive Molly Weasley l'avait rejetée, et maintenant ses propres parents refusaient de reconnaître que ce n'était pas juste une amourette qui s'estomperait après l'école. Même les pages mondaines qui s'épanchaient sur le bal de Pâques des Malefoy, complété par des photos et des citations d'Harry Potter et l'annonce publique de ses fiançailles comme 'L'histoire d'amour de guerre la plus romantique' n'avait pas engrangé de réponse.

Cependant, Drago avait découpé quelques coupures de Potter et les lui avait envoyé avec une note qui disait « Il ne peut même pas aller à une fête sans faire la une des journaux » Potter lui avait renvoyé une photo de lui faisant un geste obscène.

« Non » Dit Drago « Je n'écris pas à ma mère »

« A qui alors ? » Théo ne lui prêtait toujours pas d'attention.

« Percy Weasley »

« Vraiment ? » Théo leva la tête en entendant cela « Pourquoi ? »

Drago haussa les épaules tandis qu'il terminait de noter l'adresse. Il avait décidé de lui envoyer au travail plutôt que chez lui. Il n'était pas sur que Percy vivait toujours au Terrier avec le reste de sa misérable famille, et si c'était le cas, recevoir une lettre de Drago Malefoy ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure des choses.

« Il travaille au Ministère et il avait l'air rationnel les deux fois que je l'ai vu » Dit-il « J'ai pensé que je devrais commencer à créer mon propre réseau »

« Tu glisse un autre crochet Malefoy dans les entrailles du pouvoir » Dit Théo « Notre petit Dragounet a grandit »

Drago le regarda « Appelle moi encore Dragounet et tu perdras un œil » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu aimais quand Pansy le faisait » Dit Théo avec un sourire en coin.

« Quand j'avais quoi, douze ? Treize ans ? » Dit Drago « Tu veux que je te rappelle tous tes mauvais jugements de ces années là ? J'ai deux mots pour toi : Zacharias Smith »

Théo grogna « Très bien » Dit-il « Tu ne parleras plus de mes horribles idées et je ne parlerais pas des tiennes » Il s'appuya contre sa tête de lit et dévisagea son ami « Tu penses vraiment qu'un Weasley sera ouvert à tes propositions ? Ginny bien sur mais sa mère est toujours une harpie à l'esprit étroit et ne me dis pas que ce crétin qui a notre âge t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Jamais de la vie »

« Peut-être ? » Demanda Drago « Percy à dansé avec Pansy à la fête et elle a dit qu'il était assez plaisant »

« Par Merlin, c'est exubérant venant de sa part » Dit Théo.

« Ça te dérange ? » Demanda Drago « Je veux dire si j'invite des gens chez toi l'année prochaine, tu sais je voudrais faire des petites soirées »

« Et tu courtises qui à part les Weasley ? » Demanda Théo.

« Je ne suis pas encore sur » Admit Drago « Mais entre l'accident du patronus 'oh il ne peut pas être mangemort' et le bal de pâques, les gens sont plus chaleureux et Andy est peut être un peu jeune, mais personne n'a dit que le réseau devait être constitué de gens qui ont à peu près mon age, je vois à long terme »

Théo haussa les épaules « Invite qui tu veux, c'est ta maison aussi mon pote. C'est ton troupeau de canetons, Potter et même Percy Weasley »

« Zacharias Smith ? » Demanda Drago.

Théo eut un regard dégoûté « Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »

Drago sourit « Je crois qu'il a réussi à se mettre à dos tous ceux qui étaient de son côté, et que désormais il est sans ami, sans cerveau et sans emploi au Groenland »

« Il a poussé des premières années quand il s'est enfuit de la bataille » Dit Théo « Quel connard. Son père était un connard, et lui aussi. Connard, connard, connard »

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles » Dit joyeusement Drago.

« Il avait aussi une petite bite » Ajouta Théo.

Les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent, et Drago se leva pour porter sa lettre à la volière « Tu as prévu une date pour aller voir ton père ? » Demanda-t-il une fois arrivé devant la porte.

Théo secoua la tête « Tu as écris à ta mère ? »

Drago secoua la sienne.

 **Et voilà la chapitre 150, j'en suis déjà à la moitié de cette fic ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre ces derniers temps je m'y attelle ce week-end !**


	151. Entretien avec McGonagall 1 sur 2

Hermione s'assit dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall et elle serrait les doigts nerveusement. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà réussi à être détendu en étant appelé dans le bureau de la direction. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite et sa bouche s'assécher.

« Vous avez eu une excellente année » Dit Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait la tête baissée et était en train de lire ce qui devait être le dossier d'Hermione. Cela rendit Hermione encore plus nerveuse « Comme toujours, des notes remarquables dans toutes les matières et vos professeurs ne cessent de louer votre dur labeur et votre implication »

Hermione déglutit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient « Je suis contente qu'ils apprécient tout ça » Dit-elle.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre petite combine en cours de défense contre les forces du mal » Continua McGonagall. C'était une sacré exhibition. Combien de temps y avez vous travaillé ? »

« Depuis l'automne » Admit Hermione.

« Je vois que vous avez mentionné Dolores Ombrage dans votre devoir sur le sortilège du patronus » Hermione déglutit à nouveau. Elle parlait du devoir qu'elle avait fait pour Molly Weasley malgré qu'elle aie abandonné son cours depuis plusieurs mois. McGonagall prit un autre parchemin et le lut en diagonale et Hermione remarqua avec appréhension qu'il s'agissait du devoir en question « Quelle horrible femme » Dit McGonagall « Je crois que je préférais même Alecto en dépit de sa malencontreuse démence »

Hermione devint vraiment confuse à propos de cet entretien.

« Réussir à faire produite un patronus corporel à Mr Malefoy et Mr Nott qui sont tous les deux très jeunes est une sacré réussite pour un enseignant, surtout quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté comme vous. Comme vous y êtes vous prise ? »

« C'est.. C'est venu naturellement pour Drago » Dit Hermione « Théo.. Il a travaillé très dur. Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec moi »

McGonagall sourit en ramassant un autre parchemin avant de le lire « Je crois qu'on va s'accorder sur le fait que nous ne somme pas d'accord là dessus ma chère, je crois que ça a beaucoup à voir avec vous » D'un main elle repoussa le devoir d'Hermione vers elle « J'aimerais que vous relisiez ceci s'il vous plaît et qu'il soit sur mon bureau la semaine prochaine. J'ai fait quelques annotations concernant certains sujets que j'aimerais que vous approfondissiez en faisant des recherches »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et saisit le devoir. A coté de l'encoche que Molly Weasley avait laissé, il y avait presque un devoir tout entier d'une écriture nette à l'encre rouge. Minerva McGonagall avait commenté presque tout ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle avait cité plusieurs ouvrages qu'Hermione devrait consulter selon elle, et lui demandait de s'exprimer un peu plus au sujet de son expérience personnelle du sujet. _Vous devriez avoir un peu plus confiance en votre propre savoir faire_ , avait-elle écrit. _Bien qu'il soit bon de démontrer une maîtrise concernant la théorie du sujet, si vous n'incluez pas vos recherches personnelles, vous vous contentez de reprendre le travail d'un autre._

Hermione leva la tête et regarda la directrice « Je ne comprends pas » Dit-elle.

« Et bien » Dit Minerva McGonagall en la regardant au dessus de ses lunettes « Vous êtes une fille très brillante mais ça demande une petite révision avant que vous puisse postuler pour une publication »

« Une publication ? » Couina Hermione.

« Bien sur » McGonagall revint au parchemin qu'elle était en train d'examiner « Maintenant passons à ce pourquoi vous avez été convoquée à me voir aujourd'hui »

Hermione devint encore plus confuse.

 _« Quels sont vos projets pour l'année prochaine ? » Demanda la directrice._

 _« Je.. Euh, rien en fait » Dit Hermione « Drago et moi on va emménager avec Théodore, et Susan aussi et on va juste.. Être je suppose »_

 _Minerva McGonagall fit un son qui ressemblait à 'Mmm' « Susan dit qu'elle apprécie beaucoup vos cours de défense. Elle dit, laissez moi voir » Elle lut le papier_ _ _« Hermione et Drago rendent tout ça réel. Il ne sont presque jamais d'accord mais j'ai appris plus d'après leurs débats que tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre dans mes autres cours de défense »__

Hermione rougit « Ce n'est pas comme si les cours de défense avaient toujours été bons » Murmura-t-elle.

« Non » Acquiesça McGonagall « Le niveau a été lamentablement bas » Elle reposa le papier « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du programme qu'a proposé Molly Weasley ? »

Hermione hésita puis dit avec hâte que ce n'était pas exactement mauvais, mais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de pratique. Le professeur Weasley avait aligné son programme avec les sujets susceptibles de tomber aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs et elle était sure que du coup les résultats des examens seraient très bons mais le professeur Weasley semblait avoir fait l'impasse sur l'exploration intellectuelle et une grande partie de ce qu'ils avaient combattu.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête « Vous avez des idées pour l'améliorer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione en avait, oh oui. Pendant à peu près dix minutes, elle resta perdue dans ses pensées en pensant que les cours de potion et de défense pouvaient s'allier pour enseigner plusieurs sujets, mais elle s'arrêta et regarda la directrice « Madame » Dit-elle « Est-ce que ce serait téméraire de vous demander pourquoi mon opinion vous intéresse pour le programme de défense ? »

Les yeux de Minerva pétillèrent « Je ne vous ai pas précisé ? » Demanda-t-elle « J'aimerais vous demander de prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine »


	152. Entretien avec McGonagall 2 sur 2

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? »

Hermione n'était pas très sure d'avoir correctement entendu Minerva McGonagall.

« Je veux que vous deveniez professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine » La directrice lui sourit « Enfin, vous et Mr Malefoy. J'aimerais que vous enseigniez tous les deux . Mr Malefoy sera disponible pour les leçons de legilimancie et d'occlumancie et plusieurs étudiants tireraient avantage d'un tel enseignement »

« Mais on a même pas encore passé nos ASPICs » Protesta Hermione.

Minerva l'observait plutôt comme un chat qui regarderait une souris qu'il aurait attrapé avec une patte « Je suis sure que vous excellerez à vos examens Miss Granger » Dit-elle « Vous et Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes des étudiants exemplaires. Donc non » Continua-t-elle « Je ne suis pas inquiète au sujet des résultats de vos examens »

« Mais.. »

« Et tous les deux vous apporteriez une expérience inégalée concernant la lutte contre la magie noire de deux perspectives très différentes » Poursuivit McGonagall « Vous êtes plus que capable d'organiser un cours, comme les montrent le fait que vous ayez mené des études indépendantes cette année et la façon dont vous avez gardé Mr Potter et Mr Weasley dans les rangs toutes ces années »

« Je ne suis pas douée avec.. »

McGonagall continua comme si Hermione n'avait émis aucune objection « Et Mr Malefoy a un don inattendu pour travailler avec les étudiants plus jeunes, et je dois admettre que ça m'a surpris » Elle regarda Hermione « C'est rarement le cas. J'essaie d'observer les progrès de chaque étudiant »

Hermione rougit en pensant à la myriade de choses qu'Harry Ron et elle avaient fait en tout impunité. Minerva McGonagall l'observa, puis ajouta avec une touche de suffisance « Les toilettes, Miss Granger n'étaient pas le choix idéal pour faire des potions »

Hermione avait envie de disparaître dans le sol. A la place, elle suivit sa bravoure de Gryffondor et dit « Si nous acceptons cette offre, vous savez que Drago entraînera une équipe de Quidditch chez les Serpentards. Il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher »

Minerva sourit « Oui, c'était mignon de le voir avec son petit troupeau et ses méthodes de détournement pour donner un balai à ces filles. Horace et moi avons rit plus d'une fois en les voyant ramener leurs balais en cachette dans leurs chambres en pensant que personne ne les avait vu » Elle ramassa les morceaux de parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau et les remit dans un dossier « Mais il a aussi entraîné quelques Gryffondors et je suis sure que Madame Bibine et lui trouveront un arrangement. Il veillera à ne pas marcher sur ses plates bandes et elle le laissera se faire plaisir en encourageant les jeunes à faire du sport » Hermione sentit son esprit s'agiter en pensant à quel point ce serait une bonne solution pour l'année suivante « Je crois qu'il y a quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles qui se sont un peu sentis mis de côté »

« Vous voulez vraiment que nous.. »

« Oui Miss Granger » Dit McGonagall « Vérifiez si c'est possible avec Mr Nott et nous pourrions vous connecter pour que vous puissiez venir ici enseigner par la poudre de cheminette comme Molly le fait cette année »

Hermione blanchit en réalisant qu'elle avait une opportunité de faire ça, de définir la façon dont la défense était enseignée et d'en faire un bon cours, et que c'était une chose de plus que Molly lui reprocherait.

« J'ai déjà fait savoir au professeur Weasley que sa nomination n'était valable qu'un an » Dit doucement McGonagall « Elle ne reviendra pas enseigner que vous acceptiez mon offre ou pas. Apparemment, elle ne convient pas pour le poste » Quand Hermione murmura qu'elle pensait que Molly ne le verrait pas de cette façon, McGonagall ajouta « Elle souffre énormément vous savez, cette perte ne s'amenuisera jamais. Mais je crois qu'elle a compris qu'elle avait tort de s'en prendre à vous et à Mr Malefoy. Elle ne reconnaîtra jamais peut-être devant vous que son comportement envers vous cette année n'a pas été optimal, mais je ne crois pas que vous deviez vous inquiéter d'un mauvais traitement désormais »

Hermione s'assit, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, et McGonagall sourit « Allez-y Miss Granger. Allez annoncer mon offre à Mr Malefoy. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain mais je suis sure que vous mourrez d'envie d'en parler avec lui. Et n'oubliez pas de revoir ce devoir. Sur le dos, j'ai noté le nom d'un journal et je pense qu'ils seraient très intéressés pour le publier »

En voyant qu'elle était congédiée, Hermione se mit sur ses pieds et murmura des remerciements incohérents, et promis qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber jusqu'à la moitié de l'escalier.

« Merde » Dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en s'appuyant contre le mur « Je dois le dire à Harry. Il ne me croira pas quand je lui dirai que je serai la prochaine »


	153. Chapter 153

« Ce n'est même pas drôle Hermione » Dit Drago qui faisait les cents pas.

Drago avait beaucoup de projets pour l'après-midi. Théodore était dehors, probablement en train de faire quelque chose de sain et ennuyeux avec Susan, il était sûrement en train de se plaindre, sûrement à propos de lui, et avait laissé la chambre presque vide. Clem semblait dormir. Drago pensait qu'Hermione allait venir, qu'ils feraient semblant un moment d'étudier l'arithmancie, qu'il l'embrasserait dans le cou, qu'elle utiliserait ses mains qu'il trouvait douées et que le reste serait facile.

A la place, quand elle arriva, elle était agitée et elle déposa lourdement son sac par terre, ce qui réveilla Clem qui se mit à crier tellement fort que Drago dut la prendre et la caresser pendant dix minutes pour la calmer avant de la remettre dans son lit. Pendant ces dix minutes, Hermione lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant son rendez vous avec McGonagall.

La directrice Minerva McGonagall, lionne féroce, une femme autour de qui même les Carrow étaient prudents, lui avait apparemment offert un emploi.

Lui. Le mangemort. Le raté. Le garçon qui ne faisait rien de bien.

« Les parents se plaindraient » Dit-il « Ils reprendraient leurs enfants et les enverraient, peut être pas à Durmstrang, mais à Beauxbatons. Ils enverraient tous leurs enfants là bas »

Hermione se pencha en avant. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et était assise sur ses pieds en lui expliquant ce que McGonagall lui avait dit. Quelque chose à propos d'un devoir qu'elle devait refaire, il observait ses yeux marrons « Je ne plaisante pas » Dit-elle quand il secoua la tête « Elle veut qu'on enseigne la défense et que tu aide pour le vol et pour l'occlumancie »

« Hermione » Dit désespérément Drago « Les gens ne voulaient pas que je revienne en tant qu'étudiants. Il ne la laisseront jamais.. »

« Tu seras super » Dit Hermione « Tu serais tellement bon à ça Drago. Ne laisse pas la peur de recevoir des hiboux t'arrêter »

Il avait pensé à trouver un travail, un vrai travail. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'argent bien sur, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était qu'il serait.. Ce serait une sorte de rémission. Par Merlin, si elle le pensait vraiment, si c'était réel, il serait le meilleur professeur que Poudlard avait jamais vu.

Enfin après Hermione bien sur.

Elle tendit une main et prit la sienne tandis qu'il restait debout devant elle, de l'espoir et de l'incrédulité dans les yeux « Je ne prendrais ce travail que si toi aussi tu le fais » Dit-elle.

Drago se laissa tirer sur le lit. Clem laissa échapper un dernier gazouillis endormi de sa cage et Drago se raidit et dit avec calme « Tu dois le prendre »

Hermione s'appuya contre son oreiller et lui fit un large sourire. Ça lui rappela la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé à regarder les étoiles quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois non pas comme une pote très studieuse mais comme une femme avec des tendances diaboliques « Je ne vois pas pourquoi » Dit-elle en le ramenant au présent « Tu m'a dis que tu avais assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse vivre dans le luxe toute notre vie. Je peux vivre chez Théo, dépenser tes gallions et me mettre à la broderie. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler »

Drago la regarda et elle rit en affichant un air digne des sang purs les plus arrogants, le nez plissé en pensant devoir faire quelque chose de plébéien comme travailler pour vivre « Tu t'ennuierais au bout d'une semaine » Prédit-il « Tu deviendrais folle à coudre des trucs dans le manoir Nott »

Elle haussa les épaules « Si tu n'acceptes pas le travail, alors moi non plus » Quand il ne répondit pas, elle ajouta « Tu peux faire tes trucs de Malefoy depuis Poudlard aussi facilement que depuis le manoir Nott tu sais »

Il se mit à sourire « Tu es une petite chose manipulatrice » Dit-il. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Elle avait passé toute l'année soit avec lui, soit avec Théodore. Elle était même devenue amie avec Pansy, et pour être honnête, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été transparente et franche avant même cette année avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans le dos de Potter et Weasley.

Il s'allongea à coté d'elle, retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds et les jeta par terre avant de retirer les cheveux de la jeune fille de son cou. Une mèche folle caressa son nez et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éternua. Elle rit, et il déposa ses lèvres dans la partie de son cou à laquelle il pensait depuis un moment puis murmura « Je t'aime Hermione Granger »


	154. Hermione reçoit une lettre

Hermione prit la lettre épaisse couleur crème de la patte de la chouette et la retourna avec curiosité dans sa main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui haussa les épaules, d'un battement de cil, elle rompit le sceau de cire argentée. Elle lut la lettre une première fois, puis une deuxième avant de la tendre à Théo sans dire un mot.

Il la lut et demanda sans lever les yeux « Où est Drago ce matin ? »

« Il vole avec Andy et Ginny » Dit-elle « Il avait besoin de décompresser après son rendez-vous avec McGonagall »

« Hum » Dit Théo « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Il rendit le parchemin à Hermione qui le relit en mordillant le coin de sa lèvre.

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Drago nous a informé qu'il prévoyait de vivre avec Théodore quand vous quitteriez Poudlard. Je comprends que vos propres parents ne seront pas capables de vous aider à déménager, et j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal si je vous offre mon aide à leur place._

 _Respectueusement,_

 _Lucius Malefoy._

Elle regarda Théodore et demanda « Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? Honnêtement ? » Théodore hocha la tête « Je ne sais pas quoi en penser »

Théodore commença à lui sourire et une idée lui vint « J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il trimballe tes cartons lui même » Ils imaginèrent tous les deux la scène et Hermione se mit à rire sottement en imaginant le patriarche Malefoy portant boite après boite des livres qu'elle avait laissé au square Grimmauld, avec Walburga Black qui crierait son outrage à chaque perturbation du rideau qui la cachait, et puis elle imagina leur arrivée au manoir Nott.

« Probablement pas » Dit-elle suite à cette pensée « Salir ses mains en travaillant ? Il veut sûrement dire qu'il engagerait quelqu'un »

« Oh sans aucun doute » Dit Théo « Mais admets le, tu aimes aimes l'idée de voir Lucius Malefoy porter des boites » Ils se regardèrent « Mais quand même » Reprit Théo « C'est une sacré offre »

 _« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Lui demanda Hermione. Le relation de Théo avec son héritage de sang pur était peut être compliquée, mais il connaissait les règles et elle était certaine qu'il y avait une façon particulière de répondre à ça._

 _Théodore soupira « Tu acceptes » Dit-il « Mais seulement de façon symbolique. Dis lui que tu t'es déjà chargé d'organiser le déménagement mais que tu serais très reconnaissante s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de trivial qui ne demande aucun effort »_

 _« Comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle._

Théodore haussa les épaules « Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander de ramener un objet de l'enfance de Drago ? Ou un quelconque livre qui est soudainement devenu vitalement important pour son bonheur ou un vif d'entraînement. Ou bien quelque chose qu'il ramènera avec une bonne bouteille de vin. Et là tu l'inviteras à rester boire un verre et il dira qu'il ne peut pas mais tu insistera et il restera et là il gèlera en enfer parce Lucius Malefoy aura accepté ton hospitalité »

Hermione tripota nerveusement le parchemin jusqu'à ce que Théo se penche et la lui prenne des mains. Il lissa la lettre et la fourra dans le sac de la jeune fille « Drago n'a pas encore confronté ses parents » Elle avait parlé tellement doucement que Théo avait dut se pencher vers elle pour être sur de l'entendre correctement « Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il a peur qu'ils le rejettent, et terrifié qu'ils leur demandent de choisir »

« Il te choisirait » Dit Théo d'un ton aussi doux que le sien.

« Je sais » Dit-elle « Mais ça ne.. Je ne sais pas ce que ça lui ferait »

Théodore hocha la tête « Peut être que son père le comprends au moins » Dit-il « Ils l'aiment Hermione. Je sais que c'est dur d'y croire quand ils agissent comme ça, comme ils ont fait au bal de Pâques, mais ils l'aiment vraiment.. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui. Ils pensent qu'ils font la meilleure chose pour lui »

« Comme ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle. Théodore serra la mâchoire et détourna la tête « Il t'aime Théo, tu sais que c'est vrai »

« Il a tué des gens » Théodore avait dit ça platement et Hermione hocha le tête « Il t'aurait tué »

« Il t'aime » Répéta-t-elle « Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas lui dire que nous sommes allés sur la tombe de ta mère et que tu as déposé des fleurs comme il te l'a demandé »

« Parce que j'ai peur » Dit Théo. Hermione attrapa sa main et la serra « Comme Drago. Et si j'étais comme lui ? »

« Je suis sure que tu l'es d'une certaine façon » Dit-elle « Tu peux garder le meilleur Théo, c'est toujours l'homme qui venait à tes récitals »

« Et un meurtrier » Murmura Théo.

« Quand est-ce que tu y vas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête et elle n'insista pas.

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end :)**


	155. Un visiteur dans le jardin

Hermione raya une autre case sur son calendrier qui décomptait les jours restants avant de passer ses ASPICs. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda la pile de livres sur son bureau et la fenêtre qui laissait apparaître un grand soleil. Elle décida de faire un compromis, attrapa un livre d'arithmancie qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et décida d'aller dans l'herbe pour profiter du grand air.

« C'est dur de penser qu'on va bientôt quitter Poudlard hein ? » Demanda Hannah. Apparemment elle avait eut la même idée et était déjà assise sur un banc avec un panier rempli de biscuits et de fruits par terre devant elle « Vas-y sers toi » Dit-elle.

Hermione marmonna des remerciements, prit une pomme dans le panier et s'assit sur un banc. Elle n'avait dit à personne à part Drago et Théodore qu'elle prévoyait de rester pour enseigner et avait demandé à McGonagall de ne faire aucune annonce avant l'été « Ça porterait malheur » Avait-elle admit à la directrice « Le dire aux autres avant de passer mes ASPICs sur le sujet j'aurais l'impression de forcer le destin »

« Et bien » Dit Pansy en apparaissant devant eux « Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule personne à avoir eu cette idée aujourd'hui » Elle prit un biscuit couvert de chocolat dans le panier d'Hannah et fit un sourire en coin à la jeune fille « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de enfin gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ? »

« On a pas encore gagné » Dit Hannah avec réserve, mais Pansy se mit à rire. Poufsouffle avait tellement d'avance qu'il faudrait ressusciter Voldemort pour perdre assez de points pour leur arracher la coupe.

Un par un, le reste des huitièmes années, attirés par le soleil et la chaleur de ce jour de printemps et le goût de la liberté loin des cours et de révisions qui se profilaient à l'horizon se joignirent à eux. Drago était assis derrière Hermione, il l'avait entouré de ses bras et avait la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Susan était bien plus à l'aise pour se moquer à propos de la coupe des quatre maisons et franchit la grande porte accompagnée de Théo. Elle lui disait qu'au moins Harry Potter n'était plus là pour récolter des points rien qu'en respirant et que Serpentard n'avait quand même pas gagné « Travailler dur ça paye » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en commençant à fouiller dans le panier « Comment tu as su qu'il fallait emporter tous ces trucs ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hannah haussa les épaules et répondit vaguement qu'il fallait toujours être préparé.

Quand Neville arriva et qu'il les vit tous, Pansy ricana « Tu voulais juste être préparée » Dit-elle « C'est ça »

« On peut y aller » Dit Théo en se levant du banc sur lequel il était assis en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Neville « Je suis sur que vous voulez être seuls tous les deux »

« C'est bon » Dit Neville en rougissant.

« C'est vrai » Insista Hannah « On a tous été tellement occupés qu'on a pas eu le temps de se poser entre amis depuis un moment »

Théodore se rassit et prit la pomme que Susan lui tendait et afficha un sourire poli « Très bien » Dit-il « Quels sont vos projets une fois qu'on aura embarqué sur les barques pour traverser le lac et qu'on aura quitté cet endroit ?

Avant qu'ils puissent répondre avec leurs histoires de travail et de stages, et dans le cas de Susan rien du tout, Padma demanda « Est-ce que ce sont des biscuits ? » Elle pointa un des biscuits que Pansy avait à la main « Des biscuits au chocolat ? » Elle s'agenouilla et fouilla dans le panier jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve deux de plus « Je pourrais t'embrasser » Dit-elle à Hannah en mordant dans le premier « SI je devais relire un article ennuyeux sur la vérole du dragon, j'allais crier. Ou m'évanouir, ou peut être les deux. Mon cerveau est plein » Annonça-t-elle. Elle fourra le reste du biscuit dans sa bouche et les autres essayèrent de ne pas la dévisager « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement « Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas tous des miettes sur la figure »

Pansy s'essuya la bouche et dit « Tu manges des _biscuits_ »

« J'aime les biscuits » Dit Padma en défiant la jeune femme d'un regard.

Elle l'aurait peut être fait, mais un chat attira son attention et elle tourna la tête pour regarder le chat orange qui flânait dans le parc. Sa queue était dressée, et il avait perdu la moitié d'une oreille en se battant. Une fine cicatrice couvrait une partie de sa tête et il avait presque perdu un œil « Et bien » Dit Pansy « Tu es mignon toi, d'où tu viens ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et laissa échapper un son étranglé avant que le chat, a moitié fléreur, saute sur ses genoux et se mette à ronronner « Pattenrond » Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi « Ou étais-tu ? »


	156. Cadeaux

Drago sortit chaque assiette hors de la boite que le hibou avait livré en regardant si elles étaient fêlées ou ébréchées avant de les mettre de côté pour les emballer. Théodore le regardait en silence avec amusement « Tu sais qu'Hermione va te tuer quand elle verra ça ? » Dit-il une fois que Drago eut confirmé qu'elle étaient toutes intactes, et qu'il les emballait dans un beau papier.

« Elle s'est terrée avec Pansy et son chat » Dit Drago « Après l'avoir présenté à Clem et qu'elle lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas le manger, elles sont parties pour aller lui trouver de la nourriture » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami « C'est le chat le plus moche que j'ai jamais vu »

Clem poussa un cri pour protester.

« Et bien » Dit Théodore « Tout le monde n'est pas attiré par les petites boules de poils violettes Drago »

Clem poussa un nouveau cri. Théodore soupira et regarda la créature. Pattenrond avait contredit toutes les attentes logiques en ne mangeant pas Clem. A la place, il avait reniflé le boursouflet, avait léché le haut de sa petite tête violette et rien d'autre. Théodore s'était attendu à ce que cette bête se ballade dans le manoir en portant le boursouflet dans sa gueule comme un jouet.

« C'est vraiment un chat très moche » Répéta Drago.

Il n'avait jamais vu un chat aussi moche que Pattenrond. Il était tout éraflé et plein de cicatrices mais il était clair que même avant sa promenade survivaliste dans les bois autour de Poudlard, il n'était pas beau. Il avait la tête écrasée et ses yeux lançaient des regards noirs. Ses longs poils oranges n'étaient pas emmêlés et au début Pansy suggéra qu'il avait du vivre dans une autre famille, mais Hermione confessa qu'elle leur avait lancé un sort il y a longtemps pour qu'ils restent comme ça « C'était une variante d'un truc que je faisais sur mes cheveux, mais ses poils s'emmêlaient toujours et il avait mal et.. »

Pansy avait demandé à Hermione de lui apprendre ce sort.

« Je suggère que tu apprennes à l'aimer » Dit Théodore « Et puis où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » Il désigna les assiettes que Drago était toujours en train d'emballer avec un soin tout particulier.

« Je l'ai commandé par hibou » Dit Drago « Tu as laissé traîné tous tes catalogues de noël et je m'ennuyais. Un jour je les ai regardé et j'y ai trouvé ces merveilles donc j'ai pris tout le service » Il tapota la pile « Ginny va les adorer »

« Ginny » Dit Théo « Va probablement rire tellement fort qu'elle se pissera dessus. Mais Hermione va peut être bien te tuer »

Drago fit un signe de la main pour rejeter cette éventualité « Je vais parler à ma mère cet après midi » Dit-il « Le fait que mon père ai proposé son aide pour notre déménagement veut dire qu'elle doit changer d'avis. Quand je rentrerai et que je dirai à Hermione que j'ai enfin réglé ce petit problème, elle sera tellement contente qu'elle se fichera de tout ça »

« Je pense que tu sous estime sa capacité à s'en prendre aux gens » Dit Théo « J'ai entendu dire que Marietta Edgecombe allait être défigurée à vie, et on sait tous ce qui s'est passé avec Ombrage »

« Les centaures » Dit Drago. Il se sentit nerveux l'espace d'un instant mais repoussa sa nervosité « Elle ne m'enverra pas aux centaures. Je ne vais pas le torturer, ni le frapper. Je vais juste.. »

« Donner à sa copine des assiettes commémoratives avec sa tête dessus ? Les assiettes à dessert Harry Potter »

« C'est une tradition d'offrir un cadeau à la fin des études » Dit Drago du ton le plus guindé qu'il put « Et comment tu peux résister à celles avec les torsades rouge et or et ce sort doré qui sort de sa baguette avec son regard solennel et important.

Théodore s'approcha pour regarder l'assiette dont Drago parlait « Il a l'air constipé » Dit-il.

« Exact » Drago regarda l'assiette avec beaucoup de plaisir « J'avais pensé à les lui donner mais il me les renverrait en morceaux. Ginny le forcera peut-être à les garder » Il soupira avec délice « Peut-être même qu'elle le forcera à en accrocher une au mur »

Théodore rit « Tu es un petit merdeux » Dit-il « La guerre, les fous, la souffrance personne ne peut t'enlever ce qui fait que tu es toi dans le fond, une grosse merde »

Drago ricana. Il se retourna vers les assiettes pour finir de les emballer quand il reprit d'un ton dépourvu d'humour « On va toujours voir ton père demain ? »


	157. Chapter 157

« Maman » Drago pénétra dans la bibliothèque où Narcissa Malefoy était installée dans un fauteuil. Elle tournait les pages de son livre comme si elle se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait et comme si elle passait tous ses après midi avec une aise indolente. Seul le petit tressaut sur le coin de ses lèvres révéla qu'elle avait attendu qu'il arrive.

« Drago » Dit-elle en posant son livre « Je suis contente de te voir »

Il sourit et s'assit sur le repose pieds qui était posé à ses côtés. Ses bras le démangeaient et sa bouche s'assécha « Maman » Dit-il à nouveau « Il faut qu'on parle »

Elle fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux « Des mots qui ne présagent jamais rien de bon » Dit-elle « Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? »

« Je suis fiancé à Hermione Granger » Dit-il. Elle cligna des yeux mais ne répondit pas donc il continua « Je l'aime beaucoup et pour d'obscures raisons, elle ressent la même chose »

« Tu es un Malefoy » Dit sa mère « Et un Black. Tu es plus qu'un bon parti pour une née.. »

« Je t'assure » Coupa-t-il en sentant la sueur couler le long de son dos « Qu'elle ne m'aime pas pour mon argent » Il se frotta le visage et soupira « Même moi je ne m'aime pas à cause de mon argent »

Sa mère se raidit et abandonna ses airs de fausse indifférence « Ta famille est une partie de toi » Dit-elle « Ils t'aident à grandir, ils.. »

« Se rallient à un homme fou et sanguinaire » Dit-il lourdement « Je suis désolé » Dit-il en modérant le son de sa voix « Je t'aime maman, mais tante Bella, elle.. »

« Toujours pur » Dit sa mère d'un ton mordant « Nous sommes toujours purs Drago Malefoy » Elle posa une main sur son genou et il se rappela quand elle lui avait montré comment couper une rose dans le jardin, les gâteaux qu'elle lui envoyait chaque année. Elle avait tout risqué pour lui. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler comme s'il était enfant et il la regarda en essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Tu n'as pas fait attention à elle à la fête » Il avait parlé tellement bas qu'il avait presque murmuré « Elle était à mes côtés, Potter à proposé un toast et tu n'as rien dit »

Son bras le démangeait tellement que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de le frotter. Il voulait sortir de la pièce en courant et trouver quelque chose de pointu.

« Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi » Dit sa mère « Si ton père et moi on ne fait pas attention à ta.. »

« Je peux me rétracter ? » Demande Drago « Je ne vais pas le faire, jamais. On va aller vivre chez Théo, travailler ensemble et on sera heureux. Elle me rend heureux »

Sa mère ferma les yeux « Drago » Commença-t-elle « C'est... Je n'ai pas été élevée pour voir ça comme une bonne chose. Ma sœur a été radiée de la famille parce qu'elle a épousé un sang-de... Un né moldu »

Il hocha la tête et se leva dans le but de partir. Il comprenait les difficultés qu'elle avait mais il était fatigué de lui trouver des excuses « Ne me fais pas choisir maman » Dit-il « Tu n'aimeras pas le résultat »

Dans le couloir, il croisa son père. Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais retrouvé son allure après son séjour à Azkaban et les expériences qui avaient suivi avec le monstre dans sa maison « Ce ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Son visage autrefois majestueux était défait et son regard était marqué par les fantômes des mauvais choix trop nombreux pour les compter.

« Toujours pur » Répéta amèrement Drago « C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Toujours le sang pur. Et maintenant tu compte me dire que la pureté gagne toujours ? »

Lucius soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil « Pour ce que ça vaut, mon conseil » Dit-il « Est de ne pas aller à Azkaban. C'est mauvais pour les articulations »

Les yeux de Drago se troublèrent avec le soucis « Est-ce que tu as vu un guérisseur ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ressentait les vibrations de la haine de soi qui lui était familière. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans sa romance et son ressentiment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à son père.

Lucius lui fit un sourire triste « Ils me prescrivent plus de potions que je ne peux en compter » Dit-il « Mais certains jours sont pires que les autres » Il soupira « La pureté gagne bien toujours » Continua-t-il. Quand Drago fit un geste pour s'en aller, Lucius secoua la tête « Écoute moi » Dit-il « Ne fais plus la même erreur que moi à penser que la pureté n'est qu'une histoire de sang totalement pur, comme si on était un élevage de fléreur ou quelque chose comme ça »

Drago pensa à l'affreux chat d'Hermione à moitié fléreur et sourit malgré lui.

« La pureté ça peut être.. » Lucius réfléchit un instant « Un cœur pur, un cœur.. Ton ami Potter est un sang mêlé mais il a bien gagné »

« D'accord ce petit con à le cœur pur » Murmura Drago.

« Ton langage » Dit Lucius par automatisme « Tu vas tout arranger » Dit-il « Notre famille, notre lignée »

« Je le ferai avec une née-moldue » Dit Drago avec défi.

« Essaye juste de le faire sans te taillader les bras » Dit Lucius. Tandis que Drago le dévisageait, il se leva « Je pense que je vais aller dans le solarium, ça m'aide parfois » Il avait parcouru la moitié du couloir et Drago le regardait toujours quand il ajouta « Ta mère changera d'avis. Elle t'aime »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Fils » Ajouta Lucius avant de tourner au bout du couloir « Je t'aime aussi. Peut-être que toi, moi et ta fiancée on pourrait se retrouver pour dîner sur le chemin de traverse un jour prochain ? »

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine je pense que je vais passer a un chapitre par jour du moins pour le moment je n'ai presque plus d'avance et j'ai été un peu occupée en ce moment donc ça repassera peut être à deux par la suite. Bonne soirée à tous mes lecteurs préférés :)**


	158. Visite à Azkaban 1 sur 2

Théodore Nott n'était pas un mangemort, il pouvait faire apparaître un patronus, avait des amis qu'il aimait, et un manoir qu'il emplissait doucement avec d'autres enfants perdus. Il se tenait dans la salle d'attente de la prison d'Azkaban, son meilleur d'enfance à ses côté et aurait voulut boire un verre. S'il avait un verre, il pourrait le faire.

Ou deux verres.

Peut-être trois.

Avec assez d'alcool dans le sang, il pourrait faire face à cet endroit et à l'homme qu'il était venu voir. Hermione avait proposé de venir avec lui, d'un œil attentif, mais il avait refusé. Susan l'avait supplié de la laisser venir « Je t'attendrai » Avait-elle dit « Je ne m'imposerai pas, s'il te plaît Théodore » mais il lui avait dit non. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que ses amis, ses amis qui n'avaient pas le sang pur, rencontrent son père. Il ne savait pas ce que son père dirait aux nés moldus, les sang de bourbe, qui avaient aidé à l'envoyer ici.

Il n'était pas sur qu'il voulait l'entendre. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir défendre qui que ce soit et de toute façon il ne savait même pas qui il aurait défendu. Son père, avec son idéologie de sang pur qui avait transformé un dédain social mais poli en un extrémisme violent et horrifiant ? L'amie qui faisait partie d'une minorité méprisée et dont les gens qui la toléraient se disaient bon et et progressistes ? Le père qu'il aimait ? L'amie qu'il aimait ? »

Il savait qu'il était lâche, donc il avait dit non à Hermione et Susan et était venu sans elles. Par contre, il pouvait venir avec Drago. Son père appréciait Drago, le rejeton d'un sang pur, même s'il trouvait que Lucius était un peu tape à l'œil avec ses paons et sa cane.

Les mains de Théo tremblaient et il serra la mâchoire tandis qu'il attendait que les gardes lui disent que son père avait été amené à la salle de visite. Drago et lui avaient déjà été fouillés et on leur avait confisqué leur baguette. Le garde avait regardé Théo fixement et l'avait accusé d'essayer d'introduire de la contrebande quand il avait trouvé dans sa poche une demi biscuit que Théo avait oublié depuis longtemps. Théodore s'était mordu la langue et n'avait pas répondu, il avait compris assez vite que tout forme de mauvais caractère les ferait jeter dehors et que les visites seraient interdites. Le garde avait regardé avec mépris la marque de Drago et Théo avait ressenti de la peine pour l'ami qui était à ses côtés, condamné par un étranger pour des choix auxquels il n'avait jamais eu à faire face.

« C'est facile n'est-ce pas ? » Voulait-il dire « Quand le loup n'est pas à ta porte. C'est facile de condamner ce que les autres gens font pour survivre » On se dit toujours qu'on sera plus noble, qu'on refuserait.

Ni lui ni Drago ne dirent quoi que ce soit. A la place, ils regardèrent leurs chaussures, en laissant le garde les mépriser en sachant que plus de gens auraient accepté de prendre la marque plutôt que de se jeter d'une falaise. S'il y avait eut le moindre éclat dans les yeux de Drago quand il avait regardé Théodore, un éclat qui aurait suggéré que si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, cet homme qui les condamnait aurait rampé à leurs pieds, Théo n'aurait pas réussit à faire plus d'un petit sourire.

Tandis que l'attente s'allongeait, Théodore commença à s'inquiéter. Et si son père ne pouvait pas venir ? S'il était malade ou s'il s'était battu ? Et s'il avait fait tout ce voyage pour rien ? Serait-il capable de rassembler de courage de revenir ? Il avait désespérément envie de saisir la main de Drago et de la serrer pour se réconforter, et si ça avait té Hermione à ôté de lui il l'aurait fait sans aucun doute, mais il savait que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de rajouter son homosexualité à la liste des choses pour lesquelles les gardes le blâmaient.

« Vous pouvez y aller maintenant » Dit un garde. Il se tint debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'attente et laissa Théodore passer devant. Quand Drago se glissa derrière lui, le garde le poussa _accidentellement_ et envoya le jeune homme plus mince contre le mur. Les yeux de Drago cherchèrent le nom de l'homme sur son uniforme mais il ne dit rien et se contenta simplement de suivre Théodore dans la salle des visites. Elle était faite de murs de pierres et au centre se dressait une table en métal. Deux chaises à l'air inconfortable y étaient enchaînées, en dans une de ces chaises était assis un homme plus âgé. Ses mains étaient attachées à la table face à lui, ses cheveux étaient longs et son regard était hagard.

« Pardonne moi de ne pas me lever pour t'accueillir » Dit-il « J'ai bien peur que ça me gêne un peu » Thoros Nott inspira profondément « Je suis content de te voir, fils »

« Père » Dit désespérément Théo « Papa »


	159. Visite à Azkaban 2 sur 2

Drago resta en retrait durant la visite de Théo à son père. Il examina ses ongles tandis que Théodore racontait à son père qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de sa mère pour y déposer des fleurs comme il le lui avait demandé, et il l'avait uniquement regardé quand celui-ci avait prononcé le nom d'Hermione de manière provocante. Le regard de Thoros Nott se troubla en entendant parler de la tristement célèbre née-moldue et Drago se tendit en s'attendant à une remarque blessante, ou peut-être au genre de condamnation polie dans laquelle sa propre mère était spécialisée. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme le fait que les nés moldus pouvaient être très utiles, mais que Théodore ne devait pas se laisser envahir ni se faire d'idées sur son statut.

Mais Thoros cacha bien vite l'expression dans son regard, il ne dit rien qui laissait supposer qu'il savait qui était Hermione Granger ou qu'il avait une opinion à son sujet « C'est bien d'avoir des amis » Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Drago étudia ses chaussures en remarquant qu'il y avait des éraflures au niveau des orteils et que son propre père n'approuverait pas. Théo était en train de raconter à son père qu'il avait apprit à faire un patronus « C'est de la magie très délicate » Dit Thoros « Je suis fier de toi »

« Je te montrerais bien » Dit Théo « Mais.. »

« Ils ont prix vos baguettes, je sais » Dit Thoros « Calla, ta mère, était une sorcière intensément puissante » Drago leva les yeux et vit un sourire mélancolique se former sur le visage du patriarche Nott « Bien sur, elle était très belle, mais une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez elle c'était sa puissance. C'est d'elle que tu tiens ta force. Il n'y avait pas un sort qu'elle ne pouvait pas lancer et elle me rendait.. » Il s'arrêta et semblait chercher ses mots « Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup »

« Elle me manque » Dit Théo « Toi aussi tu me manques »

« Tu as son sourire » Thoros avait ignoré la dernière remarque de Théo « Je la vois en toi. Ta douceur, ton cœur » Drago entendit un râle quand Théo inspira profondément avant de se lever soudainement et de regarder fixement le vieil homme. Il avait l'air mal en point. Azkaban avait détruit la santé de Lucius Malefoy, et il était au sommet de sa forme quand il y avait été emmené. Thoros Nott paraissait également mal en point « J'espère que trouvera un partenaire qui te rendra aussi heureux que ta mère pour moi »

Théodore se raidit en entendant les mots que son père avait choisi avec précautions « Papa » Murmura-t-il d'un air incertain.

« Bien sur je suis au courant » Dit Thoros. Drago l'observa tandis qu'il regardait son fils d'un air inébranlable « Je le sais depuis que tu étais tout petit et que tu croyais encore aux contes de fées » Il essaya de tendre une main vers son fils et eu un regard choqué quand il réalisa qu'il était enchaîné à la table « J'avais espéré que tu me le dirais toi même, mais ces dernières années ont été.. Je n'ai pas été un bon père »

« Tu étais le meilleur père de tous » D'un Théo d'une voix étranglée. Drago se retourna, il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait pas du être là, qu'il était un intrus « Quand je lance mon patronus, une des choses à laquelle je pense c'est ton visage à mon récital de piano, celui ou j'ai joué la moitié du mauvais morceau avant de m'en rendre compte.. Le meilleur des pères »

« Je me souviens de ce récital » Dit Thoros et Drago entendit le sourire dans sa voix « J'étais tellement heureux de t'entendre jouer »

« Je n'étais pas très bon » Objecta Théo. Drago sentit que son ami se débattait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Je préférais t'entendre toi plus que quiconque » Thoros fit une pause et reprit « Les gens vont peut être essayer de te condamner Théodore. A cause de moi. Parce que tu es.. Celui que tu es, ce que tu es »

Drago eut un mouvement de recul et par politesse fit un pas en arrière.

« Ne... Tu es un membre d'une des plus vieilles et plus fières familles de sorciers. Ils ne peuvent pas te juger » Thoros toussa et ne put continuer tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées avec force et que Drago s'inquiétait pour lui. De la salive et de la glaire ensanglantée s'étalèrent sur son menton, Théo se pencha au dessus de la table et utilisa sa manche pour l'essuyer « Promets moi que tu seras fidèle à toi même et que tu n'auras pas honte » Il toussa à nouveau « Tu es un des 28 sacrés, et tout ce que tu fais deviens.. Bien »

« Je n'aurai pas d'héritier » Dit Théo d'un ton un peu cassant mais son père eut un petit rire.

« Adopte un garçon » Dit-il « Ou ne le fais pas. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte Théodore, rien d'autre ne compte »

Drago et Théodore étaient sortis de la prison, on leur avait rendu leurs baguette avec un mépris que Drago n'avait même pas remarqué « Il faut que tu reviennes » Dit-il « Aussi souvent que tu le peux. Je viendrais avec toi à chaque fois que tu en auras envie. Hermione viendra et dira sa façon de penser aux gardes... Il le faut »

Théodore le regarda. Les larmes étaient accrochées aux coins de ses yeux mais ne tombèrent pas « Je ne veux pas être orphelin Drago » Dit-il « Pas moi aussi »


	160. Drago reçoit une lettre

« Je ne peux rien faire ! » Drago jeta avec dégoût le parchemin qu'il avait reçu avec le courrier du matin de son père et regarda Théodore comme si ce qui l'irritait était de la faute du jeune homme « On perdu tellement d'influence.. Je peux faire disparaître des papiers, faire virer des gens, et ce garde qui m'a poussé à déjà eu six blâmes ajoutés à son dossier, donc un de plus et il sera viré, mais je ne peux pas faire transférer ton père à Ste Mangouste »

Il baissa la tête et inspira profondément en se calmant à la seule force de sa volonté « Je suis vraiment désolé Théo. J'ai essayé, Hermione a essayé. Elle a écrit à Kingsley et elle l'a supplié, vraiment, d'être compatissant et de relâcher les prisonniers qui étaient malades et qui avaient besoin de soins médicaux »

« Tout le monde s'en fiche s'il pourrit et s'il meurt » Dit Théodore « Tous autant qu'ils sont » Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à la santé fragile de son père. Il était âgé, il souffrait et il avait été horrible. Il avait causé tellement de morts, mais à chaque fois que Théo repensait à cet homme frêle aux mains enchaînées à la table, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux le brûlaient et il ressentait une pointe de rage qui le faisait comprendre comment son père avait pu faire certaines choses qu'il avait fait.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il valait mieux le cacher. Il valait mieux ne pas admettre qu'il aurait volontiers fait brûler cet endroit pour récupérer son meurtrier de père qu'il aimait s'il pensait que ça marcherait.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que Drago et Hermione avaient essayé de le faire libérer ni que Drago avait utilisé toutes ses relations, son argent ainsi que son influence. Cela fit remonter une boule familière dans sa gorge ainsi que de l'envie.

« Merci d'avoir essayé » Dit-il « Merci de.. »

« Ce n'est pas assez » Dit Drago d'un ton enragé.

« C'était un mangemort » Fit remarquer Théo.

« Moi aussi » Dit le blond. Il remonta sa manche et brandit sa marque en direction de Théo « Moi aussi, mon père aussi et ne prétendons pas que c'était un saint. Il croyait toute cette merde, comme le tien. Il a tué et comploté pour ça » Drago inspira profondément « Pourquoi est-ce que ton père qui est en train de mourir, de mourir Théodore, devrait rester là bas quand tant d'autres ont acheté leur liberté ou ont prétendu qu'ils ont été obligés ? » Il eut un rire sans joie « Aucun d'eux n'a été forcé, j'étais aux réunions, je les ai vu »

Théodore baissa la tête « Je sais » Dit-il.

« Je ne voulais pas.. » Commença Drago avant de soupirer « Je veux juste qu'il aille à l'hôpital » Dit-il « Qu'il reçoive des soins corrects, je vais continuer d'essayer » Quand Théo releva la tête son ami était en train de se frotter le visage « Hermione est outragée tu sais. Et Susan.. Si Poufsouffle peut prendre le chemin de la guerre, elle y est »

« Elle pense que ce n'est pas juste ? » Demanda Théo. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça, la culpabilité de son père ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il avait participé volontairement. Est-ce qu'il avait des remords ? Théodore n'était même pas sur. Il savait que son père était désolé que ses actions aient rendu la vie de son fils plus difficile mais quand à savoir s'il savait que c'était mal, Théo ne le savait pas.

Il supposait qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

« Susan » Dit Drago « Croit que garder les gens malades en prison est moralement inacceptable » Il soupira « En vérité, le fait qu'elle soit une Bones et qu'elle ne vienne pas d'une famille salie par la guerre ni.. » Il hésita, haïssant la réalité de ce qu'il était sr le point de dire, mais Théo le lui évita en répondant à sa place.

« Ni une née-moldue » Dit-il « Les gens considèrent toujours Hermione comme une curiosité. Courageuse et héroïque, mais différente »

« Moins que ça » Murmura Drago.

« Moins que ça »Répéta Théo. Puis il imita un employé du Ministère « Miss Granger, vous êtes si noble, si gentille d'être préoccupée par de la vermine comme ces prisonniers, mais vous ne comprenez pas vraiment la culture sorcière. Allez ma petite, prenez une sucette et partez »

Drago ne put retenir un rire mer « Et bien tu ne te fais pas d'illusions » Dit-il.

« Aucune » Acquiesça Théo « Plus maintenant »

Mais le fait que Susan essaye, Susan Bones, lui donnait un peu d'espoir


	161. Intermède Poufsouffle

Susan Bones chiffonna la lettre qu'elle avait reçu du Ministère avec un accès de fureur peu typique chez elle. Elle était en colère. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose de direct, simple et d'être outrée à tel point qu'elle serait les poings comme elle le faisait maintenant. Le ministère qui était borné, idiot, ridicule et pathétique lui avait dit non alors qu'elle était quasiment certaine d'être dans son droit.

« Ils ont dit non ? » Demanda inutilement Hannah. Elle était allongée sur son lit dans le dortoir qu'elles partageaient. Le contenu de la réponse du ministère était évident.

« Ils ont suggéré que peut-être je ne me rappelais pas ce que ces gens avaient fait » Susan lissa le parchemin et se mit à le lire « _En réponse à votre question, non, il n'existe pas de programme qui permet de relâcher les prisonniers qui vieillissent, et nous ne prévoyons d'en créer un. Peut-être avez vous oublié, mais ils ne sont pas juste des prisonniers âgés Miss Bones. Ces gens, Mr Nott inclus, sont des meurtries de masse, des violeurs, ils doivent rester à Azkaban et ils le feront_ » Elle reposa la lettre avec un contrôle exagéré et se tourna vers Hannah « Ils ont le culot de suggérer que j'ai oublié ce que les mangemorts ont fait » Elle serra la mâchoire « Je me demande combien de personne il a perdu pendant la guerre »

« Autre chose ? » Demanda Hannah.

« Ils ont approuvé ma demande d'être un membre du Magenmagot » Dit Susan « Ils m'ont prévenu que ce n'était pas payé bien sur, mais il sont tellement ravis d'être capable d'aider la nièce de cette chère Amelia à démarrer » Cette condescendance dégoulinante dans la lettre l'avait mise en colère, mais elle avait entendu la voix de Drago dans un coin de sa tête qui lui disait de profiter de cette ouverture à portée de main et de se venger plus tard.

Susan regarda la lettre et se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à une personne vraiment ambitieuse, avec la bonne famille et le soutien d'ancien politiciens britanniques pour accéder à une position où elle pourrait changer les choses. Trop longtemps. Ça prendrait trop de temps. Peut-importe si elle travaillait dur, ça n'irait pas assez vite pour pouvoir faire rentrer le père de Théo à Ste Mangouste. C'était injuste, et mal fait.

« Ils ne vont rien voir venir » Dit doucement Hannah.

Susan hocha la tête « Je n'ai pas peur de travailler dur » Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Ils nous envoient tous balader » Dit Hannah « On est pas aussi voyants que les Gryffondors qui se sont lancés dans la bataille, ni aussi rusés que les gens comme Pansy et Drago avec leurs ancêtres sang pur et des générations de pouvoir. On a pas non plus la réputation d'être des génies comme les Serdaigles. Nous on ramène les en-cas aux réunions. On est des laissés pour compte qui ne s'intègrent nulle part »

Susan l'observa « C'est ce qu'ils pensent » Acquiesça-t-elle.

Hannah ouvrit un livre et dit d'une voix sans intérêt « Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses si tu n'as pas peur de travailler dur et si tu tiens à ce qui est juste plus que de récolter du mérite »

Susan attrapa un morceau de parchemin et se mit à rédiger une réponse en remerciant le bureaucrate qui lui avait dit que non, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Thoros sortir pour mourir chez lui, sans baguette et faible. Il était un monstre et méritait de souffrir.

« Si c'est ce qu'on est devenu » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle traçait des lignes nettes avec sa plume et écrivait des mots politiquement corrects pour accepter la position bénévole avec humilité et gratitude « Si ont laisse des hommes vieux mourir dans des cellules pleines de courants d'air parce qu'on a peur ou si on se réjouit de leur peine en pensant que ça équivaut à ce que nous on a subi, alors on est pas mieux que celui-dont-on.. Que Voldemort »

Hannah demanda « Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que ça te semble juste ou parce que c'est le père de Théo ? Parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas.. »

« Je sais » Coupa Susan « Il sera mort depuis bien longtemps.. Et je ne le saurais probablement pas si il n'y avait pas Théo parce que ça ne m'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit mais.. Ce n'est pas juste Hannah »

Susan y avait pensé longtemps, et plus elle y pensait, moins elle était en colère et en désaccord. Elle avait perdu son enfance pendant la guerre, sa famille aussi. Elle avait littéralement tout perdu pendant la guerre, et elle refusait d'accepter l'idée qu'il était bon qu'il y ait d'autres pertes.

« Ils ne vont rien voir venir » Dit Hannah avec une profonde satisfaction « Ils pensent tous que tu es juste une Poufsouffle ordinaire et ennuyeuse »

Susan lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main « On m'a dit que j'étais le Rodrigue Plumpton du sexe oral, et par trois garçons différent Je ne suis ni ennuyeuse ni ordinaire »

Hannah rit « Tu es compatissante » Dit-elle « Thoros Nott ne te mérite pas »

Susan se remit à écrire sa lettre « Est-ce qu'on est censé montrer de la compassion aux gens qui ne le méritent pas ? »


	162. Conversation dans une salle de cours

Et voilà qu'ils avaient fini. Ils avaient passés leurs examens et l'école était terminée, et les épaules qui avait été renforcées pour une sorte d'horrible confrontation avec un monstre d'exercice pour les forces du mal commençaient à s'apaiser. Ils l'avaient fait. Une année complète avec rien d'exceptionnellement mauvais.

Théodore avait continué à rendre visite à son père tous les week-end, et même s'il ne voulait pas raconter ce qu'ils se disaient, il restait sobre. Hermione y était allée avec lui pour pouvoir sourire aux gardes et les mettre mal à l'aise tandis que Susan passait de longues heures à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches pour voir s'il y avait eu un précédent légal. Harry et Neville se joignirent à la liste des gens qui réclamaient un programme de libération de compassion et qui avaient été poliment rabroués par le ministère de la magie avec ce qui ressemblait à une lettre type.

Pour finir leur éducation à Poudlard, les septième et huitième années assistèrent à une présentation avec leurs parents et leurs amis qui réussit à combiner l'ennui et l'hypocrisie le long d'une longue cérémonie. Kingsley parla. Particulièrement longuement. Après cela, si on avait demandé à Hermione de quoi il avait parlé, elle aurait murmuré qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser était son besoin de pisser. Il évita adroitement d'être accosté par les étudiants de huitième année et disparu en direction de Londres dès que son discours fut terminé.

Hermione rencontre Ron Weasley, qui était venu à Poudlard avec sa famille pour voir sa sœur, dans le couloir en revenant des toilettes. Ils s'observèrent dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Ron dise « Tu as l'air en forme »

« Merci » Dit Hermione. Il y eu une longue pause avant qu'elle ajoute « Toi aussi »

Il haussa les épaules « J'ai vu l'article dans la gazette » Dit-il « Tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite bague à son doigt « Je suppose que oui » Son visage se contracta comme s'il était en train de s'efforcer de ne pas pleurer. Il se détourna et entra dans une salle de classe où Hermione le suivit. Il lui semblait qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation mais elle ne savait pas comment commencer donc ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans cette salle vide. Ron traversa la salle pour regarder par la fenêtre et laissa Hermione plantée là, ses mains pendant inutilement sur ses flancs « Je suis désolé pour le journal » Dit Ron après une minute en la regardant « Je voulais te faire du mal mais je n'ai pas réfléchi.. Je suis désolé »

Hermione haussa les épaules « J'ai vu pire » Dit-elle « Ils se sont rétractés quand je l'ai demandé, et je devrais sûrement faire face à pire à cause de Drago pendant plusieurs années. Tu n'es pas le seul qui n'es pas prêt à pardonner » Elle laissa échapper un rire pour cacher toutes les fois où elle s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas réagir aux insultes qu'on murmurait à son passage dans les couloirs « Je commence à m'habituer à ce qu'on m'appelle une amoureuse des mangemorts »

Ron tressaillit et se détourna.

« Je t'ai détesté pendant un moment quand tu as rompu » Dit-il. Il avait posé la main sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixait quelque chose à l'extérieur. Un arbre ou peut être une pierre. Peut importe du moment que ce n'était pas elle « Tu as dit des choses.. Tu peux être cruelle Hermione »

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête « Je suis désolée » Dit-elle en sachant que ce n'était pas assez, elle avait vraiment voulu le blesser avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il était égoïste et qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bon qu'Harry. La dernière avait été la plus cruelle, comme un coup de couteau, il est plus facile de blesser les gens qu'on aime car on connaît leurs faiblesses « Je crois que je me suis dit que si je ne tuais pas tout je passerais plusieurs années à t'en vouloir et à penser que tu serais parti si c'était devenu difficile »

Ron hocha la tête de manière saccadée « Je ne comprends pas » Dit-il « Comment tu peux pardonner Malefoy et pas moi ? »

Elle soupira « Ce n'est pas juste » Admit-elle « C'est juste que.. Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, je ne me fiais pas à lui et je ne l'aimais pas quand il était... Mais c'était le cas avec toi et tu es quand même parti »

« Tu m'as aimé » Dit Ron d'un air mélancolique « Tu pourrais m'aimer à nouveau »

« Ça n'a jamais été idéal entre nous » Dit-elle. Elle s'assit, déjà trop épuisée par cette conversation pour rester debout, et elle s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise en bois « Je t'aimais et tu m'aimais mais on avait toujours des objectifs différents. On a juste.. On ne se comprenait pas, ce n'était jamais facile »

« Et c'est facile avec Malefoy » Dit Ron d'un ton amer « Avec le garçon riche c'est facile »

« Tu vois » Dit Hermione « Voila pourquoi. Ce n'est pas.. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. On se comprends sans avoir besoin de.. Ce n'est pas juste. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Il s'est comporté comme un crétin avec moi pendant des années. Il était tout ce contre quoi on s'est battu. C'était un morveux, un imbécile arrogant.. Mais je.. Je le comprends, et il me comprends » Elle soupira « Si ça peut te consoler, je te pardonne pour le fait que tu sois parti. Tu étais effrayé et tu avais ce truc diabolique autour du cou. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on ne va pas ensemble toi et moi, on se rends malheureux »

« Ce n'est pas une consolation » Dit Ron « C'est pire »

Hermione appuya la tête dans ses mains et observa Ron qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre « Notre amitié me manque » Dit-elle après un moment « Tu as été un de mes meilleurs amis pendant des années, est-ce qu'on peut.. »

« Non » Dit-il « N'essaye même pas de me demander à ce qu'on reste amis. Pas après ce que tu as dit, pas quand tu es fiancée à Malefoy »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione et elle regarda l'arrière de la tête rousse qu'elle avait aimé, suivi et à laquelle elle avait fait confiance pendant des années « Je suis désolée » Dit-elle à nouveau.

« Moi aussi » Dit-il « Je t'aime toujours Hermione. Si seulement tout avait été différent »

« Avec des si.. »Murmura Hermione « Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peux ré-essayer d'être.. quelque chose ? Poli au moins ? Pour Harry et Ginny ? »

« Je peux être poli » Dit Ron « Mais pas avec ta fouine. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais.. On ne sera jamais amis Malefoy et moi, jamais. Je.. Je ne peux pas. Même si ça me rend égoïste, je ne peux pas »

Hermione voulut lui demander à nouveau s'ils pouvaient être amis, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle décida de prendre ce qu'il lui proposait « J'apprécierais ça »

Ron se retourna et la regarda d'un air maussade « Donc c'est un au revoir. On se fait un câlin ? »

Hermione hocha la tête malgré la douleur qui tenaillait sa poitrine et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre. Il la serra longtemps, comme s'il voulait graver ce souvenir dans sa mémoire avant de la laisser partir « A un de ces quatre » Dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa seul dans la salle de cours vide, seul.


	163. Le copain de Pansy révélé

Pansy sortit du bateau une fois que leur voyage cérémonial fut terminé, et elle se plaignit dès qu'elle fut arrivée dans la boue au bord du lac « Le rituel le plus stupide du monde » Murmura-t-elle « Traverser le lac dans le sens opposé à ce qu'on a fait la première année »

Hermione sortit derrière elle et murmura son accord tandis que son talon était coincé dans un rocher. Quand elle leva la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux, car Pansy était en train de se faire câliner par..

« Charlie Weasley ? » Dit Hermione « C'est lui ton mystérieux soupirant ? »

Le jeune homme roux lui fit un sourire. Il avait attaché ses cheveux avec une lanière en cuir en queue de cheval et une petite cicatrice de brûlure sur la joue laissait entendre qu'il y avait eu un incident avec un dragon « Je suis content de te voir moi aussi Hermione »

Padma descendit du bateau suivant, suivie par Susan et Ginny « Est-ce que maman est au courant ? » Demanda cette dernière.

Charlie qui avait avait glissé un bras sur l'épaule de Pansy Parkinson secoua la tête « Et j'apprécierais que tu ne le fasse pas avant moi pour que je puisse éviter sa crise de nerfs habituelle » Dit-il.

« Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » Ginny avait les mains sur les lèvres et elle semblait sur le point de délivrer une tirade Weasley elle même « Pansy ! Comment tu as pu ne pas me le dire ! »

Drago et Théo arrivèrent et sortirent de leur propre bateau, Neville qui était derrière eux tendait la main à Hannah pour l'aider à éviter le rivage boueux. Théo évitait soigneusement de regarder ce moment tendre entre ces deux là, mais rejoignit le groupe de huitième année et regarda Charlie Weasley avec amusement « S'il te plaît dis moi que ce sera un grand mariage » Dit-il « Ça vaudrait presque le coup de venir »

« Non » Dit Pansy « On passe au ministère et c'est bon, merci beaucoup »

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'elle soit... Pas très aimée ? » Demanda Padma avec précaution. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas offenser cet homme robuste, mais son ton neutre ne l'empêcha pas d'être ennuyé par cette question.

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis le genre de personne à en vouloir à une autre pour des mots qui ont été prononcés par peur » Dit-il

« Ta mère » Commença Hermione.. Car si elle avait apprit une chose cette année, c'était que Molly Weasley était rancunière.

« Pansy n'a fait de mal à personne » Coupa Charlie « Je me fiche d'une phrase qu'elle a dite il y a un an. Si tu es son amie, toi aussi »

« On est ses amis » Fit remarquer Hannah « C'est pour ça qu'on s'inquiète »

« Il ne faut pas » Dit-il.

« Un grand mariage » Répéta Théo « Est-ce que tu arrives à imaginer Posy Parkinson et Molly Weasley essayant de planifier un mariage ensemble » Il afficha un regard rêveur « Je mettrais une racine de mandragore dans ma bouche pendant un mois pour pouvoir devenir un animagus et me transformer en mouche pour écouter leurs conversations »

« Tu ne serais pas une mouche » Dit Hermione en plissant les yeux « En te connaissant, tu serais quelque chose de dramatique et grossier et tu ne pourrais pas te cacher »

« Est-ce qu'un animal peut être grossier ? » Demanda Théo comme si ça rendait le fait de devenir un animagus encore plus tentant.

« Tu en trouverais un » Dit-il « Peut-être un paon »

« Drago ne serait pas un paon ? » Demanda Théo.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder Pansy « Ignore le » Suggéra-t-elle « C'est le seul moyen de survivre et il veut seulement faire des problèmes. Les petits mariages c'est très bien »

« Tu es partiale parce que c'est ce que tu veux » Dit Théo « Je crois toujours que je peux te convaincre d'en faire un grand, le manoir Nott a des superbes jardins.. »

« Non » Dit Hermione sans même tourner la tête vers lui « Arrête de le demander » Elle passa ses bras autour de Pansy « Je suis tellement contente pour toi »

« Je ne suis pas sure que je pourrais te pardonner de ne pas me l'avoir dit » Dit Ginny en rejoignant leur câlin « J'y arriverai peut-être si tu m'invite à ton mariage »

« Le ministère.. » Commença Pansy.

« Tu peux quand même inviter des gens » Dit Ginny « Et tu le fera. Nous tous. Et le petit Andy qui te suit partout comme un chiot »

« Et les filles » Dit Drago « Si tu oublies Sarah, Trista et les autres, elles vont pleurer pendant plusieurs jours et je ne le supporterai pas »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais le supporter ? » Demanda Pansy « C'est l'été »

« Il leur a promis de les emmener toutes manger une glace cet été » Dit Hermione « Elles pleuraient tellement du fait qu'il parte, on aurait dit que c'était le père noël » La plupart d'entre eux trouvaient que le fan club de Drago composé de pré-adolescentes était hilarant. Elles le harcelaient, le suivaient, lui posaient des questions sur leurs devoirs et maintenant elles arrivaient à le convaincre de les voir pendant l'été en versant quelques larmes « Je ne sais pas comment il va les gérer l'année prochaine quand elles seront ses étudiantes » Ajouta Hermione. Pansy ricana en entendant cela et même la douche Hannah eut un sourire amusé.

« Ça ira » Murmura Drago. Mais il semblait inquiet et s'imagina devoir dire à Trista de refaire un devoir, ou que non elle ne pouvait pas voler sur son balai dans le château la nuit et qu'il devrait lui retirer des points si elle le faisait à nouveau.

« On pourrait faire un petit mariage au manoir Nott » Dit Théo en revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait « Quatre filles qui portent des fleurs, peut être cinq, un porteur d'anneau. Mrs Parkinson et Mrs Weasley qui essayent de ne pas s'étrangler.. » Il se tut.

« Ça pourrait être sympa » Admit Pansy « Si ma mère ne pouvait pas venir »

« Ou maman » Dit Ginny « Elle était horrible avec Bill et Fleur et elle appréciait Fleur à ce moment là »

Charlie regarda Pansy « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Demanda-t-il « On laisse ces voyous prévoir le mariage et on empêche nos mères de choisir ne serait-ce qu'une nappe ? » Il regarda Théo et ajouta « Si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes »

« Aucun problème » Répondit Théo et ils les acclamèrent tous.

 **Vous l'attendiez tous, il est enfin révélé et certains d'entre vous avaient vu juste ! Bon week-end prolongé à tous et merci d'être toujours si nombreux au rendez-vous :)**


	164. Molly Weasley a un avis

Après le rituel du bateau qu'ils avaient tous trouvé ridicule, ils franchirent les portes et se dirigèrent vers la fête d'après cérémonie. Les parents se mélangeaient et les elfes avaient installé de longues tables remplies de nourriture et de punch « Tu es prête ? » Demanda Charlie à Pansy.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et dit « Bien sur »

Le clan des Weasley au grand complet était venu pour Ginny et ils tournaient autour de leur mère. Molly et Arthur avaient chacun un verre de punch à la main et Molly parlaient à des parents qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put identifier. Elle leur disait que non, elle ne reviendrait pas l'année suivante, et que non, McGonagall ne lui avait pas dit qui la remplacerait et elle ne savait même pas si quelqu'un avait été embauché. Bill et Fleur étaient ceux qui étaient les plus loin de la matriarche et ils discutaient avec une famille que Fleur semblait connaître. George se tenait voûté dans un coin, les mains dans les poches et il ne parlait pas. Percy s'était un peu éloigné, une assiette pleine d'entrées dans les mains. Il scrutait la foule à la recherche de Ginny et il la vit enfin au loin main dans la main avec Harry. Il leur sourit et fit un petit signe de tête à Charlie qui avait mit sa propre main dans celle de Pansy.

Ron sourit à Ginny et Harry. Ses yeux parcourent le reste des huitième années qui marchaient avec elle. Il ne voulait pas avoir à regarder la façon dont Drago avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione où la façon qu'elle avait de se coller au blond en marchant. Le fait de voir son frère avec Pansy attira cependant son attention et Ron se redressa et son sourire accueillant se transforma en une ligne sinistre.

« Ginny » Dit Molly Weasley d'une voix chaleureuse « Je suis tellement fière de toi »

« Merci maman » Dit Ginny d'une voix amusée.

« Quand est-ce que vous prévoyez de vous marier avec Harry ? » Continua Molly « On pourrait faire le mariage au terrier et on pourra peut-être emprunter la tiare que Fleur a porté et.. »

« Je ne vais pas me marier » Dit Ginny d'un voix aussi chaleureuse que celle de sa mère. Elle semblait charmée et ravie par cette supposition ridicule qu'elle allait se marier à dix sept ans « Les essais pour les harpies sont le mois prochain donc je vais voler avec Drago et Harry en supposant qu'ils auront le temps, car je dois rester en forme et.. »

« Mais je pensais que tu comptais vivre avec Harry dans la maison des Black » Protesta Molly « Ron a déménagé et il a pris un appartement avec ce Dean Thomas avec lequel tu sortais et.. »

« Bien sur que je vivrai avec Harry » Dit Ginny. Elle avait un ton cassant qu'elle avait adopté après avoir survécu à la possession et aux attaques de Tom Jedusor et une année à combattre les Carrow « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais revenir à la maison quand même ? »

« Tu ne peux pas vivre avec lui si vous n'êtes pas mariés » Dit Molly Weasley.

Ginny grogna. Elle n'avait pas prononcé les mots 'Essaye de m'en empêcher' mais le message était clair. Avant que Molly ne puisse lui sortir une tirade pleine de morale qui la démangeait, Charlie détourna son attention.

« Il faudra que tu te trouve une robe pour mon mariage maman, et laisse Ginny vivre un peu »

Molly se tourna vers lui, prête à gronder et à pousser des cris aigus jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la femme à ses côtés. Pansy avait affiché son air le plus suffisant. Drago se promit de lui dire plus tard qu'elle ressemblait à un fléreur qui aurait mangé toute une cage de canaris. Molly regarda son deuxième fils, puis la Serpentard à ses côtés et dit un seul mot.

« Non »

« Oui » Corrigea Charlie.

« Tu ne peux pas épouser la femme qui a menacé de.. »

« Je peux épouser qui je veux » Dit-il sans lever la voix. Il aurait tout aussi pu dire qu'en effet le temps était beau aujourd'hui mais qu'il aurait pu pleuvoir demain au vu du ton de sa voix.

« Elle.. »

« Va devenir ma femme » Dit Charlie d'un ton toujours calme et plaisant « Je suis un adulte et ça fait longtemps que je ne te demande plus la permission de faire quelque chose » Il lâcha la main de Pansy, la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle sembla se détendre à son côté et pendant un moment, elle sembla presque vulnérable avant de détourner le regard et qu'elle regarde sa future belle mère avec un sourire en coin.

« Non » Répéta Molly Weasley.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne doit pas t'envoyer d'invitation pour le mariage ? » Le ton de Charlie était parfaitement courtois mais Ginny n'était pas la seule Weasley avec du cran.

Molly Weasley ouvrit la bouche et la referma « Mollynette » Commença Arthur « Je pense qu'on devrait.. »

En revanche, ce que pensait Arthur fut interrompu par un cri strident tandis que Posy Parkinson fondait vers eux, un sac à main hors de prix dans les serres qui lui servaient de main et des talons peu pratiques pour marcher qui la faisaient tituber sur le sol inégal.

« Non » Cria-t-elle « Pas lui Pansy ! Il est pauvre ! »


	165. Posy Parkinson a un avis

Quand Posy Parkinson cria que Pansy ne pouvait pas épouser Charlie Weasley parce que, de toutes les raisons, il était pauvre, Drago se lécha presque les lèvres. Il savait que ce n'était pas gentil, et qu'en fait c'était vraiment affreux, mais il avait hâte de voir cette horrible harpie de Posy Parkinson s'en prendre à Molly Weasley.

« Tu aurais pu avoir Drago Malefoy ! » Geignit Posy « Pansy ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Que je me fiche des enfants qui en font des tonnes et qui se complaisent dans leurs malheur et s'apitoient sur leur sort ? » Demanda Pansy. Elle regarda Drago et ajouta « Ne le prends pas mal »

« Je me fiche des sorcières autoritaires qui n'ont aucun filtre sur leur grande bouche » Répliqua-t-il « Ne le prends pas mal »

Posy Parkinson avait l'air d'avoir été poignardée et Lucius Malefoy qui avait surgi de nulle part semblait amusé. Molly Weasley ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Posy pointa un doigt vers Théo « Ou lui ! » Cria-t-elle « Tu aurais pu avoir le manoir Nott en faisant juste un petit effort. Je t'ai appris à flirter ! Je t'ai appris à être faussement timide ! Pansy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Toutes ces leçons gâchées pour un dresseur de dragons »

Pansy regarda Théodore, puis sa mère « Théodore est gay » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Et alors ? » Gémit Posy Parkinson « Qui ça intéresse que ce soit un foutu homo ? Il est riche Pansy. Tu ponds un héritier et tu n'as plus besoin de remplir ton devoir conjugal. Ça aurait été tellement parfait »

Hermione se pencha vers Drago et murmura à son oreille « Je commence à comprendre d'où Pansy tient son habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête »

« Attends un peu » Murmura Drago en échangeant un regard suffisant avec son père « Ça va être bien pire »

« Mais non » Dit Posy en baissant sa voix et poussant cette fois des cris rauques et en pointant un doigt en direction de sa fille et de son futur beau fils qui avait un regard amusé « Il fallait que tu choisisse le pauvre juste parce qu'il est mignon et hétéro »

Percy se mit à tousser et George lui frappa le dos. Molly Weasley les ignora et lança des regards noirs à Posy Parkinson.

« Mon fils » Commença Molly « Est un héros. Il s'est battu pour l'Ordre pendant la guerre pendant que votre traînée de fille essayait de livrer.. »

« Votre fils est pauvre » Posy se tourna vers Molly « Je m'en ficherais s'il était la résurrection de Merlin. Il ne peut pas subvenir aux besoin de ma Pansy comme elle s'y attends et comme elle le mérite. C'est une fleur délicate, et elle a été traumatisée par la guerre et on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle prenne les bonnes décisions mais je vous dis que votre fils n'est pas assez bien pour elle »

Pansy se serra contre Charlie en entendant la véhémence des propos de sa mère et il se pencha pour murmurer « Je suppose que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te dire que j'ai un salaire parfaitement respectable, et que avec toi et Millie, j'espère que votre entreprise me permettra d'avoir le style que je mérite »

Drago regarda Pansy sourire en étant rassurée et il sentit qu'il se détendait. Que son ancienne amie épouse un Weasley avait été un choc, et il était soulagé que le Weasley en question ressemble plus à Ginny qu'à sa mère.

« Votre fille est une traînée et une traîtresse » Siffla Molly « Elle tire parti de mon fils »

« Vous ne devriez pas parler de traître, vous qui êtes des traîtres à votre sang » Rétorqua Posy « Je préférerais que ma fille se souille avec un sang mêlé plutôt qu'avec votre sale fils »

« Je préférerais que Charlie se remette à voir.. d'autres gens » Dit Molly « Tout serait mieux qu'une Serpentard, et votre fille est la pire de toutes »

« La pire ? » Pansy semblait offensée par ça. Elle se tourna vers Drago « Pire que Greg ? Pire que Flint ? Vraiment ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai déjà rencontré Greg »Dit Drago.

« Quand même » Pansy regarda Molly Weasley et plissa les yeux « Ce n'est pas une chose à dire à un étudiant, admettre vos préjugés contre une maison toute entière. Pas étonnant qu'on ne vous ai pas demandé de revenir enseigner l'année prochaine »

Molly l'ignora, sûrement parce que Posy s'était détourné de Charlie qui avait murmuré « Ta mère pense que je suis mignon » à Pansy qui pointait désormais un doigt vers Molly Weasley.

« Vous devriez être reconnaissante, espèce de grosse vache, que ma fille ait donné à votre famille pathétique le meilleur moment de leur journée » Posy posa un doigt avec une ongle très long au centre du pull à fleurs tricoté main de Molly. Les petites pierres collées sur ses ongles reflétaient la lumière tandis qu'elle enfonçait son doigt à chaque fois.

« Vous devriez être reconnaissante que quelqu'un prête attention à votre morveuse méprisable » Cracha Molly en repoussant la main de Posy. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille tellement elle était en colère, et elle semblait sur le point de saisir sa baguette à tout moment, tellement la provocation était grande. « Charlie » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils d'un air désespéré et un peu de méchanceté dans la vox « Tu n'as pas peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant avec cette fille ? La magie noire à toujours un prix » Elle regarda Posy avec un sourire mielleux « Beaucoup de gens de votre sorte n'arrivent pas à avoir plus d'un enfant n'est-ce pas ? Et ces pauvres Lestrange, ils n'en ont même as eu un seul »

Posy plissa les yeux « Tout le monde ne se reproduit pas comme des lapins » Dit-elle en semblant presque d'accord avant de regarder Charlie « Pansy tu ne peux même pas faire une photo correcte pour les fiançailles à mettre dans la gazette du sorcier avec toutes ces cicatrices »

« Mon fils a eu ces cicatrices en se battant pendant la guerre » Dit Molly Weasley dont les yeux avaient été réduits à l'état de fentes « C'est un.. »

« En fait maman » Dit Charlie « Tu me confonds avec Bill » Il posa un doigt sur une ligne blanche qui parcourut sa joue et dit plus à la foule qu'aux deux mères qui se battaient « J'ai eu celle-ci parce que mes potes m'ont fait boire et m'ont défier de danser une valse avec un magyar à pointes » Il pencha sa tête plus près d'une femme avide de potins et ajouta dans un murmure « Ils sont agacés si vous essayez de mener »

Une vague de rire se propagea chez les gens près de lui.

« C'est inacceptable » Dit Molly.

« Tout à fait » Dit Posy qui ouvrit la bouche pur continuer.

« Donc » Dit Charlie en l'interrompant « Je suppose que l'une comme l'autre vous ne voulez pas d'invitation pour le mariage »

« Un mariage » Molly se tourna vers lui « Tu ne peux pas planifier un mariage sans notre aide »

« Absolument » Acquiesça Posy.

« J'ai bien peur qu'on l'ai déjà fait » Dit Charlie « C'est la semaine prochaine n'est-ce pas Théodore ? »

Théo sembla choqué pendant un instant mais reprit ses esprits « Absolument. Bien sur vous êtes toutes les deux invitées. On ne voulait pas envoyer les invitations avant demain »

« Et le lieu ? » Demanda Molly.

« Le manoir Nott » Répondit Théo.

« Le traiteur ? » Aboya Posy.

« J'ai des elfes de maison » Dit Théo « Ils sont tenaces mais ils s'ennuient, je suis sur qu'ils seront plus qu'heureux d'avoir à cuisiner pour une fête »

« Tu peux emprunter Kreattur » Offrit Harry « Je ne trouve jamais assez de travail pour qu'il se sente utile »

« Merci » Dit Théo. Il se tourna vers les Charlie et prononça silencieusement les mots 'la semaine prochaine ?' et Charlie lui fit un sourire éclatant. Théo se frotta le front « Hé » Dit-il tandis que les deux mères s'étaient remises à se crier dessus et étaient éloignées par des mouvements de foule « Qui est partant pour une réunion rapide chez moi ? On a quelques détails de dernière minute à régler »

« Comme eux » Murmura Susan.

« Comme eux oui » Acquiesça Théo. Il regarda Pansy « J'espère que ces leçons de flirt avec ta mère incluaient des leçons pour prévoir une fête de mariage qui n'était pas prévue »

« Et moi j'espère que c'était plutôt le contraire » Dit Drago. Pansy fronça les sourcils et Drago afficha un air innocent.

« On a battu un mage noir et supporté les Carrow » Dit Hermione en faisant un geste de la main « On va s'en occuper »


	166. Hospitalité

Hermione déposa le dernier carton de livres dans le vestibule du manoir Nott en soupirant. Elle se frotta le bas du dos tandis qu'un elfe poussait des cris excités en voyant une autre boite à déballer et qu'il secouait un gant de four devant elle pour la faire partir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils rangent mais ils avaient l'air plutôt contents. Les elfes avaient accepté les petites écharpes qu'elle leur glissait, mais ils l'avaient informée qu'ils ne partiraient pas et qu'elle se trompait si elle pensait qu'être 'libre' c'était être 'sans emploi'.

Elle se sentait contente d'elle même que les elfes aient été ravis d'être libérés, mais s'il était clair que ça n'allait avoir aucun impact sur leurs vies de tous les jours. _Prenez ça les elfes de Poudlard_ , pensa Hermione en apercevant les elfes du manoir Nott qui portaient ses petites écharpes.

Le cliquetis d'une cane sur le sol la fit se retourner et elle fut horrifiée en réalisant que Lucius Malefoy s'était permis de rentrer par la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. Il l'observait avec un regard de patricien sous lequel elle se sentait comme une sale écolière qui ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une héroïne de guerre et qui était engagée à son maudit fils.

« Mr Malefoy » Dit-elle le plus poliment possible, pleinement consciente qu'elle portait un jean moldu sale et que son visage était sale et en sueur « Quelle surprise de vous voir »

Il haussa un sourcil et elle réalisa qu'il devait les épiler, personne ne pouvait avoir des sourcils aussi parfaits. Puis lui vint en tête une image presque sacrilège de Lucius Malefoy, penché vers un miroir et avec une pince à épiler à la main. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas rire bêtement à cette idée « Vous m'aviez demandé d'apporter les vieilles affaires de Drago » Dit-il. Hermione regarda sa main, et il tenait un dragon en peluche qui était usé.

« Merci » Dit-elle.

« C'était un plaisir » Dit-il en posant soigneusement le jouet.

Hermione chercha quoi lui dire et se souvint enfin du conseil que Théodore lui avait donné pour quand Lucius Malefoy aurait décidé de tendre le rameau d'olivier « Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Ce serait très gentil de votre part » Répliqua-t-il « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de limonade ? »

Hermione essaya d'attirer l'attention d'un des elfes, qui en dépit d'un regard noir en direction de Lucius Malefoy, accepta de leur amener de la limonade. Un autre elfe apparut et posa un plateau qui contenait deux verres et un pichet qu'il posa sur une petite table en soufflant avant de disparaître « Ils ne m'aiment pas » Dit-il tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. C'était évident, qui aurait cru que le fait d'être détesté des elfes de maison aurait été quelque chose qu'elle et Lucius Malefoy auraient en commun. Elle servit deux verres et en tendit un à Lucius et ils s'assirent dans un silence inconfortable. Ils burent en silence tandis qu'il acceptait son hospitalité jusqu'à ce qu'il dise « J'allais vous demander si Drago et vous seriez d'accord pour me rejoindre ce soir pour aller dîner sur le chemin de traverse »

Hermione sentit un poids dont elle ne savait pas qu'il était là s'ôter de ses épaules. Un peu comme quand on se coupe les cheveux et qu'après on réalise à quel point ces cheveux étaient lourds « Je.. Ce serait bien » Dit-elle.

« Je pensais au nouveau restaurant bulgare » Dit-il « Le Café Sofia. C'est un peu habillé, mais.. »

« A quelle heure ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle fit passer une main dans ses cheveux « Je suis un peu... Sale.. En ce moment »

A son honneur, Lucius Malefoy ne réagit pas aux mots qu'elle avait employé « Est-ce que vingt heure vous irait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On vous rejoindra la bas » Dit Hermione.

Puis il partit, sa cane tapa sur le sol tandis qu'il attendait d'être assez loin pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui. Hermione s'affala dans un des nombreux canapés de Théodore et regarda le dragon que Lucius Malefoy avait laissé sur la petite table basse. Sa fourrure avait été arrachée depuis longtemps, et la créature était restée grise/bleue mais était très douce. Il manquait un œil qui avait été remplacé par de la ficelle noire. Elle le ramassa et imagina Drago dormir, un bras autour de sa peluche et avec un petit sourire. Si seulement elle avait pu voir le méchant garçon de onze ans comme un garçon effrayé qui dormait avec un animal en peluche, peut être que tout aurait été différent.

« Melly »

Elle leva les yeux et vit Drago.

« Ton dragon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il le lui prit des mains et caressa sa petite tête « Ouais » Dit-il.

« Tu l'as appelé Melly ? » Demanda Hermione.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin qui ne manquait de la faire sourire elle même « C'est un nom très bien » Dit-il.

« Dîner a vingt heure » Dit-elle « Au Café Sofia »

Drago hocha la tête « Je suis au courant » Dit-il « Bienvenue sous les projecteurs des Malefoy »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit elle même un sourire en coin « Bienvenue sous les projecteurs d'Hermione Granger »

Il rit « Probablement les plus brillants de tous » Admit-il avant de lui prendre la main « Tu es couverte de poussière. Allons prendre une douche et te rendre présentable »


	167. Dîner avec Lucius

Le café Sofia se situait entre une librairie et une boutique de vêtements pour hommes haut de gamme. Hermione hésita devant la devanture du magasin de vêtement, elle regarda les robes en vitrine avec un intérêt feint jusqu'à ce que Drago dise « Tu comptes essayer de gagner du temps pendant combien de temps exactement ? »

Elle souffla, et il lui prit la main avant de la serrer « Ça va aller » Dit-il « Même s'il te détestait il serait poli »

Elle soupira mais se laisse guider jusque le restaurant où Drago signala son arrivée au maître d'hôtel avant de se diriger vers une table dans un coin. Lucius était assis seul et Narcissa n'était visiblement pas là.

Lucius les vit et s'efforça de se lever avec difficulté « S'il vous plaît ne vous levez pas » Laissa échapper Hermione sans même y penser.

Lucius grimaça et murmura qu'il était inacceptable de ne pas se lever à l'arrivée d'une dame et qu'il espérait qu'elle considérait qu'il l'avait fait.

« Ça va mal aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Drago en tenant une chaise pour Hermione.

Au début, Lucius ne répondit pas, il dit simplement « J'ai pris la liberté de commander une bouteille de vin, je peux vous servir un verre ? » Quand Hermione lui lança un regarda sévère que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien, l'homme plus âgé eut un petit sourire et admit « Oui, aujourd'hui ça va mal »

Toutes ses inquiétudes au sujet du dîner oubliées, Hermione se mit à interroger Lucius sur sa maladie au point de sortir un carnet pour y noter les symptômes « Pour Padma » Dit-elle en aparté à Drago avant d'expliquer à son père qu'ils avaient une amie qui allait commencer des études médicales à Ste Mangouste et qu'elle avait des idées novatrices pour mélanger les traitements moldus et magiques pour certaines maladies « Je suppose que vous n'auriez rien contre un traitement moldu » Dit-elle par défi.

Lucius Malefoy l'observa et un soupir fatigué s'échappa de se lèvres « Miss Granger » Dit-il enfin « Je souffre constamment depuis que j'ai quitté Azkaban. Certains jours sont meilleurs que les autres. Certains jours sont presque normaux. Je n'espère même plus ne pas souffrir, j'espère juste que certains jours seront meilleurs que les autres. Si votre amie à un remède moldu qui pourrait faire ça, je financerai toutes ses études. Et je lui fournira un laboratoire pour poursuivre ses recherches »

« En supposant qu'elle accepte l'argent des Malefoy » Murmura Drago.

« Padma le ferait » Dit Hermione d'un air choqué « Drago elle n'est pas comme ça »

Avant que Drago ait pu répondre qu'il savait qu'il était injuste, mais que parfois les préjugés contre les Malefoy étaient épuisants, le serveur arriva et leur servit son baratin sur les spécialités du jour et leur demande s'ils avaient des questions sur le menu. Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il leur recommandait.

« Pour commencer, la salade shopska » Dit-il « Et pour la suite, la moussaka est excellente »

« D'accord » Dit Hermione, et le serveur lui sourit.

« Il veut vous demander si c'est vraiment vous » Dit Lucius une fois que le serveur eut prit toutes leurs commandes et qu'il fut parti « Il voudrait vous demander un autographe »

Hermione fit une grimace « Je déteste ça » Dit-elle « Tout ce truc sur les héros de guerre, les gens pensent qu'il me connaissent à cause de certains articles qu'ils ont lu. C'est affreux »

Lucius la regarda avec curiosité « Et donc comme vous détestez toute cette attention, vous avez décidé de sortir avec mon fils ? »

Hermione se raidit et Drago ferma les yeux, redoutant une explosion. Hermione garda une voix égale tandis qu'elle répondit « Même si je n'aime pas particulièrement être appelée la pute des mangemorts, non, il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup Drago et je crois que je peux.. »

Lucius Malefoy leva un doigt pour la couper dans son épanchement scandaleux « Les gens vous appellent la pute des mangemorts ? » Il se tourna vers Drago, une question silencieuse sur le visage.

« J'ai une liste » Dit Drago. Son ton était tranquille, mais tandis que le geste de Lucius avait seulement arrêté Hermione suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il réponde, la réponse de Drago la réduisit au silence.

« Une liste ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux et dit « Oh, les salades sont là » Et il ignora sa fiancée qui plissait les yeux en lui signifiant au passage qu'ils reparleraient de cette liste plus tard ainsi que sur l'approbation qu'avait montré son père en hochant la tête. Pendant le reste du dîner, ils restèrent loin des sujets explosifs. A la place, ils discutèrent du mariage à venir de Pansy, les Malefoy avaient été invités et avaient hâte d'y être, et des projets de Drago et Hermione pour le programme de défense contre les forces du mal. Lucius les invita à utiliser à utiliser librement la bibliothèque du manoir et Hermione le remercia. Quand les pâtisseries aux noix et à la citrouille arrivèrent, ils étaient tous les trois arrivés à une entente inattendue qui fit défaillir Drago de soulagement tandis qu'il repartait avec Hermione. Son père n'avait rien dit de ridicule à propos de la pureté du sang et Hermione essayait apparemment de lui pardonner son attitude passé même si elle le faisait seulement car elle était désolée qu'il souffre.

« C'était mieux que ce que j'espérais » Dit-il.

« Une liste ? » Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Il était sur le point de se défendre et de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens l'attaquer parce qu'elle était avec lui, et qu'il y avait pleins de mauvais côtés à être un Malefoy, mais qu'une des bonnes choses était la loyauté à la famille et qu'il pensait qu'elle aimerait ça, mais il ne put prononcer un mot qu'elle le serra contre elle, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura à son oreille « Je t'aime Drago Malefoy »

Ça aussi ça s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il espérait.


	168. Chapter 168

« Alors » Dit Théodore « On a une plume ensorcelée qui écrit les invitations et Padma les attache à la véritable armée de hibou qu'on a employé. Hermione et Pansy sont à Parrods pour trouver des robes.. »

« Harrods » Dit Padma. Elle était en train de caresser un hibou et lui disait qu'il était un gentil garçon mais qu'elle avait besoin qu'il prenne une autre missive pour elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Théo.

« Harrods. Le magasin de vêtements moldus où elles ont allées s'appelle Harrods avec un 'H' »

Théodore agita une main. Il se fichait du nom de ce magasin, il pensait seulement au fait qu'Hermione avait promis que Pansy reviendrait beaucoup plus pauvre mais avec une robe éblouissante. Posy Parkinson, confrontée à l'inévitable, avait donné à sa fille la clé du coffre des Parkinson et lui avait ordonné de s'assurer qu'au moins elle n'attirerait pas la honte sur sa famille et son héritage. Pansy s'était alors tournée vers Hermione, lui avait demandé comment faire en sorte d'obtenir la robe de mariée moldue la plus chère possible car c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

La méchanceté était une motivation très puissante.

Hannah entra dans la pièce, l'air crevée. Elle avait été chargée de prévoir le menu du mariage avec les elfes et ils l'avaient entendue se battre avec eux de temps en temps. Le score était de : Elfes : 1, Hannah : 0 « On m'a dit qu'il y aurait de la nourriture » Dit Hannah « Il y aura de la nourriture et un bar et on m'a dit de ne pas me casser ma jolie petite tête à ce sujet » Elle se frotta le visage et lança un regard noir à Théodore « Tes elfes ne sont pas très respectueux »

Théo murmura « Hermione les a libéré dans mon dos »

« Et ils se sont laissé faire ? » Demanda Neville. En voyant le regard que Drago lui lança, il se mit à bégayer « Je veux dire que les elfes de Poudlard ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à elle »

« Apparemment, les elfes du manoir Nott pensent qu'elle est un membre honoraire de la famille, ou quelque chose comme ça, et du coup ses désirs sont d'une importance capitale » Dit Théodore « Et donc si elle déclare qu'ils doivent être libres, ils le seront. Par contre ils refusent de quitter le manoir et ils sont devenus plus autoritaires qu'avant »

« Ils sont combien ? » Demanda Drago « On n'en a vu qu'un »

« Sept »Dit Théodore. Il afficha un regard moqueur « Ta fiancée m'a refilé sept elfes soit disant libres qui pensent qu'avoir un tas de gens qui vivent ici est la meilleur des choses parce que ça leur fait plus de gens dont il doivent s'occuper »

« Mais il y aura de la nourriture ? » Demanda Padma.

« De la nourriture, un gâteau, un bar et une sélection de boissons non alcoolisées pour 'le jeune maître Nott' » Dit Hannah « Et ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de nos suggestions ou idées ou.. Ils m'ont lancé une serviette ! »

Drago couvrit son rire en toussant. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire rire plus fort.

« On passe à autre chose » Dit Théo « On a un photographe ? »

Susan hocha la tête « Réservé et payé. Elle n'était pas très chaude au début à cause du délai si court jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que ce serait un mariage de sang-purs dans un domaine ancien » Elle semblait un peu gênée que ça ait été un facteur déterminant et Théodore lui fit un regard compatissant. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste, compte tenu de tout ce que son père avait faire, mais certaines personnes étaient toujours impressionnées par l'aristocratie traditionnelle chez les sorciers. Susan haussa les épaules « J'ai peut-être aussi mentionné que Harry Potter serait là »

Drago grogna.

« Quoi ? » Dit Théo « Et il t'a envoyé un mot de remerciement tellement gentil pour les assiettes »

« Je parle le sarcasme » Murmura Drago « Et il n'y avait que ça »

« Quel dommage que vous aimiez les filles tous les deux » Dit Théo « S'il n'y avait pas ce petit détail, vous seriez parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tous les deux dramatiques, sarcastiques.. »

« Ha ha ha » Murmura Drago. Susan et Hannah éclatèrent de rire et Padma eut une quinte de toux.

« La musique ? » Demanda Drago « Le fonctionnaire du ministère ? »

« D'une certaine façon, Hermione a réussi à faire du chantage à Shacklebolt pour qu'il officie » Dit Théodore « Je n'ai pas demandé les détails. Et Neville a réussi à trouver un quatuor à cordes » Il avait réussi à prononcer le nom de Neville sans le moindre tremblement dans sa voix, et juste un petit pincement au cœur. Il se dit que les choses iraient mieux maintenant que l'école était finie et qu'il le verrait une fois de temps en temps plutôt que de le voir tous les jours au repas. Il arrivait à surmonter le fait de devoir planifier ce mariage avec lui puis de le voir danser avec Hannah et enfin il passerait son été au manoir Nott avec Susan, Drago et Hermione.

« Alors tout est prêt ? » Demanda Padma en envoyant une autre fournée de hiboux envoyer les lettres.

« Je pense que oui » Admit Susan « J'ai même trouvé une coiffeuse visagiste qui viendra ici le matin du mariage pour qu'on puisse se détendre et la laisser nous coiffer »

« Ça va énerver les elfes » L'avertit Théo.

« Tant mieux » Murmura Hannah « Jeteurs de serviettes »


	169. Chapter 169

Pansy ouvrit la porte du manoir Nott, un sac de vêtements géant dans une main et d'un air théâtral « Théodore » Cria-t-elle. Les mots résonnèrent dans le vestibule « Où es-tu ? »

Le maître de maison apparut dans l'escalier, et un elfe attrapa le sac de Pansy avant d'en chercher d'autres « Sur le perron » Elle le dit et avec un couinement ils apparurent. Elle regarda son hôte qui la fixait d'un air amusé.

« Le mariage n'est pas avant demain Pans » Dit Théodore « Je sais que tu es excitée et tout ça mais ce n'est pas ton genre de fuir lâchement ce genre de rendez-vous. Tu as la frousse ? Tu veux que je te cache d'une bande de Weasley vengeurs munis de fourches qui réclament que tu paye pour le fait de souiller l'honneur de leur frère ? »

« Ha ha » Dit-elle « Ma mère a décidé que j'avais besoin de passer ma dernière nuit avant le mariage seule pour ne pas salir ma pureté »

Théo ricana. Si ce n'était pas l'idée la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais entendu il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Parfois, les sang pur plus âgés semblaient vivre au moyen age avec leurs idées antiques « Toi et Charlie vous n'avez pas partagé une sorte de cabane en Roumanie cette semaine ? » Demanda-t-il « Je suis presque sur que quelle que soit la pureté qu'il te restait tu t'en es vite débarrassé »

« Ce n'est pas une cabane » Dit-elle « C'est une belle petite maison, dieu merci et je l'adore » Théodore haussa les sourcils et elle ajouta « Oui mon petit snob préféré, c'est un peu plus petit que ton ancien monolithe, mais je l'adore et je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi » Elle se jeta dans un fauteuil et étendit ses jambes. A la place de talons hauts, elle portait visiblement une paire de bottes plates avec ce qui ressemblait à de la boue sous les semelles « Donc pour en revenir au fait, je peux rester ici ce soir ? J'ai dit à ma mère que si je restais ici ce serait plus pratique pour me préparer demain matin. Elle a regardé mes ongles, elle a poussé un cri d'horreur et elle a dit que j'aurais besoin du plus de temps possible » Pansy regarda un des ongles en question qui avait été rongé et sur lequel il n'y avait aucun vernis »

« Bien sur, tu es la bienvenue » Dit Théodore « Tu es la bienvenue tout le temps, tu le sais. Mais ta mère ne sait pas que je vais plutôt encourager tes mauvais côtés plutôt que de te laisser t'isoler pour parler du gibier à plumes comme cette pauvre petite Greengrass ? »

« Hé, elle s'y connaît plus en vin que moi » Dit Pansy. Charlie qui était dehors en train de perdre une dispute avec les elfes entra « Ne rabaisse pas cette petite chose. Elle finira par diriger une entreprise d'import et elle deviendra tellement riche, qu'à coté même les Malefoy auront l'air pauvre »

« On compte sur toi pour rendre ça plus facile » Admit Charlie avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il observait le hall d'entrée « Joli parquet »

Théodore rit en regardant le sol boisé qui était composé d'un motif complexe composé de planches claires et foncées « Et bien » Dit-il « Si vous voulez que je vous facilite la vie pour que vous puissiez pêcher, c'est déjà fait »

« Une de tes elfes m'a lancé une serviette » Dit Charlie « Elle va bien ? »

« Hermione les a libéré » Murmura Théo « Elle va bien mais elle a des avis très arrêtés »

Pansy se mit à rire « Hermione à fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle « Je croyais que les elfes détestait sa campagne oppressante pour les libérer. Ceux de Poudlard faisaient comme si elle n'était pas là »

Théodore soupira « Apparemment les elfes des Nott nous voient comme des idiots qui ne savent pas faire régner l'ordre chez eux. Après avoir été libérés, ils se sont sentis plus à l'aise pour exprimer leurs opinions. Et lancer des choses »

« J'ai remarqué ça » Dit Charlie « Pour le lancer d'objets. Elle vise bien »

« Elle est probablement en train de défaire tes sacs, de raccommoder des trous dans tes pantalons,et de jeter ceux qu'elle trouve trop usés. Et elle doit probablement polir tes chaussures pendant qu'on parle » Dit Théo avec un soupir « Au moins ils font semblant de demander »

« Je suppose que ton père ne les a pas traité de la même façon que Lucius Malefoy avec les siens ? » Demanda Pansy « L'elfe des Malefoy avait prit l'habitude de suivre Potter et se sauvait dès qu'il le pouvait »

Théodore lui lança un regard mauvais « Évidemment » Fut tout ce qu'il dit


	170. Le mariage 1 sur 4

Molly Weasley arriva alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle était venue pour 'aider' avait-elle dit. Aucun homme ne pouvait organiser un mariage seul selon elle. Elle avait remonté ses manches et avait demandé à ce qu'on lui montre la cuisine.

Théodore n'avait pas encore bu assez de café et trouva le fait que Molly Weasley se trouve chez lui encore plus irritant que quand il la voyait dans sa salle de cours, et il cacha son sourire en coin tandis qu'il lui montrait le domaine des elfes. Il n'y avait pas été autorisé depuis des années et techniquement ils étaient liés à lui. Ou du moins ils l'avaient été. Il ne pensait pas quelle s'en sortirait mieux.

Et elle ne s'en tira pas mieux.

Elle ressortit avec un torchon à vaisselle dans les mains et de la rage dans les yeux « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ces elfes ? » Demanda-t-elle « Même Kreattur fais ce que je lui dis, mais ils ont.. »

« Ils ont été libérés » Dit Théodore le plus platement possible « Je suppose que vous préférez ne pas profiter du travail de créatures oppressées ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait fait fuir plus d'une personne dans un trou où il se serait caché d'elle mais Théo se contenta de lui sourire. Il avait obtenu son diplôme et le fait de savoir que son meilleur ami avait pris le travail de cette femme le remplissait d'un plaisir malveillant. Il se demandait quand cette harpie allait l'apprendre, et il voulait voir sa réaction.

« Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux préparations extérieures dans ce cas » Dit la harpie en question.

« Si vous voulez » Dit Théo en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café « Mais Harry a envoyé Kreattur. Apparemment comme il vivait dans une maison de ville et qu'il n'a jamais eu de jardin dont il devait s'occuper, je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera des interférences dans ce qui semble être sa nouvelle passion. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'arrête pas de chanter tout seul et les fleurs n'ont jamais été aussi belles, mais allez l'interrompre » Il but une autre gorgée « Bien sur, lui il n'a pas de serviette mais des cisailles et des truelles, mais.. »

Avant que Molly Weasley puisse décider si elle voulait prendre le risque de déranger Kreattur et sa nouvelle passion pour le jardinage, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Théo se maudit d'avoir ôté les sorts de protection si tôt. Avec les musiciens qui arriveraient dieu savait quand, et le photographe qui était déjà à l'étage à prendre on se sait quels clichés de Pansy dans son bain, ça aurait été fatiguant de les enlever puis de les remettre. Il s'attendait à ce que les invités arrivent plus tard donc ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Molly Weasley insiste pour se rendre utile.

Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que Posy Parkinson serait debout si tôt. La femme effrayante se tenait debout dans l'encadrement des grandes portes de manière dramatique « Ou est mon bébé ? Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures pour essayer de l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie »

Molly se retourna pour examiner l'autre femme tandis que Théo s'appuya contre le mur en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Ça pouvait être fabuleux. Un elfe se matérialisa à ses côtés. Il se pencha pour demander quelque chose et la petite créature hocha la tête , et avec un regard vers Molly, il disparut à nouveau.

« Vous ressemblez à une traînée » Dit Molly en faisant l'inventaire des talons hauts de Posy Parkinson, de sa coupe de cheveux provocante et de son collier encombrant « Cette jupe est trop courte pour être portée en journée, vous êtes venue directement après le travail ? »

Posy pointa un long doigt manucuré vers Molly « On est pas toutes des femmes au foyer courtaudes sans le moindre revenu » Dit-elle « Vous êtes le futur dont j'essaye de sauver ma fille. Elle n'est pas obligée de passer son temps à récurer les vêtements d'un homme »

« Et j'essaye de sauver mon fils de vous » Contra Molly « Il n'a pas besoin d'une gourgandine difficile à vivre qui va dépenser la moindre noise pour des soins des ongles ou des chaussures ridicules ! »

« J'aime les chaussures » Les deux femmes se retournèrent à l'unisson pour regarder Charlie Weasley qui arriva à grands pas « Bonjours maman » Dit-il « Tu es en avance. La cérémonie ne commence qu'à quinze heure et on attendait personne avant quatorze heure »

« Je suis venue donner un coup de main » Dit Molly avec raideur.

« C'est très gentil de ta part » Dit-il. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et ses longs cheveux caressèrent la joue et le nez de sa mère qui dut se retenir de ne pas éternuer « Mais je crois que les elfes de Théodore s'occupent de tout » Il regarda la tasse de café dans les mains du Théodore en question « Il y en a encore ? On m'a jeté dehors. Apparemment ils prévoient de photographier chaque étape de la préparation et un des elfes m'a jeté une brosse à cheveux en me disant je cite de 'déguerpir' »

Théodore rit et un elfe apparut avec un plateau, une carafe et trois tasses « Je crois que le café est arrivé » Dit-il. Les deux femmes continuèrent à s'observer, et Posy saisit quatre morceaux de sucre avant que Molly puisse les prendre et Molly la fusilla du regard quand elle sentit son parfum en murmurant que personne ne pouvait profiter de l'arôme du café avec tellement de senteurs dans l'air.

Charlie but une gorgée et fit un sourire fatiguée à Théo.

« Il paraît que la Roumanie est magnifique à cette époque de l'année » Dit Théodore.

« C'est vrai » Acquiesça Charlie. Il regarda sa mère « C'est paisible »

 **Et voilà pour ce premier volet du mariage ! Je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais je remercie encore une fois d'être toujours fidèle au poste et pour vos gentils messages ! Bonne journée à tous et à demain**


	171. Le mariage 2 sur 4

Les petits canetons de Drago arrivèrent au manoir Nott ensembles et furent envoyées à l'étage pour être habillées et peignées d'une façon que les elfes trouvaient présentable. Pansy avait déniché cinq robes assorties quand elle avait fait du shopping dans le but de vider le plus possible les coffres de son père, et donc les quatre filles qui avaient été reparties à Serpentard cette année, et la petite Sari de Gryffondor avaient été invitées à être des demoiselles d'honneur junior.

Il était rare que le parent d'un Serpentard refuse l'opportunité de mettre en valeur son enfant dans ce qui devenait irrémédiablement l'événement de l'année et qui attirait toute la société. La mère de Sari avait envoyé un hibou à Hermione pour s'assurer qu'il y aurait de la nourriture casher et également pour exprimer sa gratitude à Hermione qui avait aidé sa fille à se procurer de la nourriture qu'elle pouvait manger et la permission de pratiquer sa religion à l'école, et elle avait dit que Sari serait ravie de participer.

« Elles ont amené leur boursouflet ? » Demanda Théodore à Drago tandis que les petites filles montaient l'escalier en courant et en poussant des cris aigus et des gloussements, avec leurs petites boules de poils roses dans les bras.

« Apparemment » Dit Drago. Il sourit en voyant les facéties des jeunes filles et il sursauta quand Molly Weasley se retourna. Charlie lui avait dit fermement et poliment que tout allait bien se passer sans son aide et qu'elle pouvait retourner chez elle pour se changer et revenir en même temps que les autres invités. Posy avait répondu que tout le temps du monde ne servirait à rendre Molly présentable et Molly avait rétorqué en commentant la longueur de la jupe de Posy et en lui demandant si elle comptait couvrir son cul pour la cérémonie. Mais les deux femmes étaient reparties et la matinée avait été plus paisible.

« On dirait un peu un inferi » Murmura Théo « Peut importe le nombre de fois dont tu t'en débarrasse, ça revient toujours »

Drago étouffa un rire tandis que Théodore retrouvait ses manières et demanda à Molly si elle voulait aller faire un tour rapide dans les jardins pour vérifier si un détail de dernière minute avait besoin d'être peaufiné. Drago cessa de rire quand Molly demanda avec gentillesse si le père de Théodore serait capable de venir.

Théodore laissa tomber le bras qu'il avait levé pour escorter la femme dehors et répondit « Non »

« Et bien » Dit Molly « C'est vraiment dommage »

Théo appela un elfe et demanda d'une voix polie si la petite créature pouvait être assez gentille pour montrer les jardins à Mrs Weasley « Elle est un peu en avance » Dit-il « Les invités ne sont pas censés arriver avant quatorze heure »

L'elfe conduisit Mrs Weasley dehors, l'expression de son visage exprimait clairement ce qu'il pensait des gens qui arrivaient trop en avance.

« Cette femme est une salope » Dit Drago « J'espère que Pansy sait ce qu'elle fait en se mariant à ça. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui vaut le coup de se battre avec cette harpie »

Théodore hocha la tête pour acquiescer mais ne dit rien et ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence jusqu'à ce que Charlie descende les escaliers. Même en tenue formelle, il donnait l'impression d'être un homme qui avait toujours un couteau à portée de main « On m'a encore évincé » Dit-il « Est-ce que le reste de ma famille est déjà arrivé ? »

« Ta mère est dans le jardin de derrière » Dit Théodore.

Charlie soupira « Je l'aime » Dit-il d'un ton d'excuse « Je sais qu'elle peut être.. limitée »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses oui » Dit Drago.

« Je me posais la question pour les autres » Dit-il « Bill et Fleur devraient être là, et Ginny, et Percy et George » Il hésita « Je ne sais pas si Ron va venir »

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé que ce connard ne soit pas là pour faire une scène avec sa harpie de mère ou désolé pour Charlie dont le frère ne pouvait pas surmonter ses préjugés pour cette occasion heureuse « J'espère qu'il fera une apparition » Dit-il enfin.

Hermione les interrompit en descendant l'escalier. Drago lui sourit. Elle portait une robe verte assez sévère pleine de dentelle. Il s'étonnait qu'elle puisse bouger dedans, elle était à la fois belle et ridicule. Elle vit son sourire et soupira « Je sais » Dit-elle « C'est juste.. C'est exagéré mais je pense que Pansy la voulait pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas justifier l'achat de cette robe en plus de sa robe de mariée.. Je m'attends à ce que la robe disparaisse quand elle partira en Roumanie »

Drago toucha le tissu et passa son bras autour de la jeune femme « Tu es très belle » Dit-il.

« Tu ressemble au plancher d'une forêt arrangé par un jardinier » Corrigea Théo « Pleine de mousse verte et de fleurs, j'espère que Kreattur ne va pas essayer de t'élaguer »


	172. Le mariage 3 sur 4

La cérémonie avait été parfaite. Les mères se comportèrent bien, Kingsley résista à l'envie de donner des leçons. Les filles qui portaient les fleurs suscitèrent des roucoulements des invités et aucun boursouflet ne fit ses besoins là où il ne fallait pas. Pansy était magnifique, ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu du prix qu'elle avait payé sa robe. Charlie ressemblait à un chat qui aurait mangé non pas un, mais plusieurs canaris, et le chat de la maison, Pattenrond se tint tranquille jusqu'à ce que Pansy et Charlie s'embrassent. Quand il estima que le baiser avait duré trop longtemps , il miaula et Pansy se détourna du marié pour lui dire « Qui t'as demandé ton avis ? »

Tout le monde rit.

Le gâteau était splendide, avec le dragon blanc enroulé autour qui semblait sourire aux invités. La musique était impeccable et le photographe discret.

Ron Weasley arriva pour la cérémonie, félicita son frère, embrassa la mariée sur la joue et s'éclipsa. Millicent Bulstrode le regarda partir en reniflant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'était pas très fan du beau-frère de sa meilleure amie. Que le couple s'installe en Roumanie lui semblait la seule solution pour avoir été stupide au point de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui avait ces gens pour famille. Cela avait un peu compliqué au début leurs plans d'élevage de fléreurs, mais Narcissa Malefoy les avait aidé à trouver une faille dans les structures fiscales de la Roumanie qui avait rendu l'endroit beaucoup plus hospitalier pour lancer un commerce. Millie avait donc acheté sa propre maison, assez près de celle de Pansy pour pouvoir s'y rendre par la poudre de cheminette, mais assez loin des dragons pour ne pas être atteinte ni par les bruits ni par l'odeur.

Tandis que la réception était en cours, Lucius Malefoy tendit sa canne à son fils et dansa avec Hermione, qui fit attention à bouger lentement et en douceur tandis qu'il la traînait sur la piste. Narcissa Malefoy partit rafraîchir son maquillage et fit comme si Hermione n'était pas là et comme si elle n'avait pas dansé avec son mari, mais elle réussit à éviter toutes les situations où elle aurait snobé la fiancée de son fils.

Drago décida que c'était un progrès.

Une fois la danse terminée, son père lui ramena Hermione, récupéra sa canne et se retira sur une chaise. Padma vint s'installer à côté de lui, un verre d'une eau fruitée que Théo avait insisté pour que le bar serve dans les mains. Drago mena Hermione sur la piste de danse « C'est un beau mariage » Dit-il.

« Pas mal en sachant qu'il a été organisé en une semaine » Acquiesça Hermione « Il est presque parfait même. Je pense que Pansy à la tête qui tourne tellement elle est heureuse »

Drago lança un regard à son amie de toujours, qui riait avec plaisir tandis que son mari roux la faisait tourner sur elle même. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu si heureuse « Je crois bien que oui » Dit-il « Je suis content qu'on ai réussit à la convaincre à faire ça au lieu de se sauver »

« Même avec le problème des mères » Dit Hermione. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Molly Weasley qui regardait son fils avec les lèvres pincées. Une fois que tout fut acté, Posy Parkinson s'était résignée avec une grâce remarquable, car Charlie avait beau être pauvre, c'était un héros de guerre et c'était un mariage de société et Pansy avait fait une manucure.

« Ce serait un cauchemar de l'avoir pour belle mère » Murmura Drago sans trop savoir de laquelle il parlait. Il observa sa propre mère qui parlait avec la mère d'une des petites Serpentards près d'un arrangement floral. Narcissa était tout aussi mauvaise, peut être pire, et il vit le sourire d'Hermione flancher tandis qu'elle pensait à sa propre mère, perdue pour toujours. Drago lui serra la main « Elle serait fière de toi » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille « Je ne la connais pas, je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois sur le chemin de traverse, mais je me souviens qu'elle te regardait comme si tu étais la chose la plus formidable dans ce monde magique. Elle serait tellement fière que tu ais aidé ton amie, que tu sois loyale, fidèle et sincère » Il inspira profondément et ajouta « Et je suis sur qu'elle serait fière de savoir que tu vas être la meilleure professeur que l'école ai jamais vu »

Hermione leva la tête et ses yeux brillaient comme si elle essayait de retenir ses larmes « Elle t'aurait adoré » Murmura-t-elle « La personne que tu es maintenant » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire triste et ajouta « En plus tu as de belles dents »

Drago jeta un regard autour de lui pour chercher quoi lui dire « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Un mariage comme ça ? »

Elle frémit « Non » Dit-elle « Toi et moi, Théodore et nos amis et c'est tout. Pas de photographe, pas de comité d'accueil, je ne veux pas un mariage de société » Il hocha la tête « Et rien du tout pour le moment » Drago sembla étonné mais elle rajouta d'un air nerveux « On peut attendre n'est-ce pas ? Ça te convient si on a des longues fiançailles ? »

« Bien sur que oui » Dit-il un peu confus « Mais.. »

« Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à me marier pour le moment » Dit-elle rapidement « On est si jeunes , il y a eu la guerre, on va commencer un nouveau travail et il y a ta mère, et le père de Théodore et.. »

« Mais tu veux toujours être avec moi » Dit Drago soudainement nerveux.

« Bien sur » Dit Hermione d'un ton tellement offensé qu'il se relâcha instantanément « Je veux être avec toi mais qu'on soit fiancés, pas mariés »

« Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on avait prévu » Dit Drago vraiment confus maintenant.

« Oui » Dit Hermione « Mais.. Tu parlais de ce mariage, à quel point c'était bien, et j'avais peur que tu.. »

« Tant que je t'ai » Dit-il « Je me fiche qu'on passe au ministère ou qu'on fasse une fête. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi »


	173. Le mariage 4 sur 4

La réception de mariage de Charlie et Pansy battait son plein quand Susan toucha le bras de Théo et demanda tout doucement « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Je vais bien Sue » Dit-il « Tu n'es pas obligée de roder autour de moi comme une mère poule »

Théodore avait prit son verre, et quitté la célébration en sortant de la salle de bal. Il avait traversé une véranda en pierre et s'était dirigé vers la petite rivière qui bordait la propriété des Nott. Il était à moitié dans l'ombre et voyait les couples qui dansaient et la guirlande lumineuse tendue entre les arbres et les tables pleines de dessert. C'était un mariage impeccable, avec les petites filles qui couraient entre les invités avec leurs boursouflets sur les épaules qui criaient et gazouillaient.

« Menteur » Dit Susan d'un ton affectueux

« C'est vrai » Dit Théo avec un sourire triste « Mais tu sais que ça ira mieux demain quand ce sera un peu moins pathétique d'être célibataire »

Susan roula des yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de retourner à la réception. Elle donna son verre à un elfe qui passait là, attrapa la main de Padma et la tira sur la piste de danse. Percy Weasley, avec son pantalon aussi bien repassé qu'à l'accoutumée, se joignit à Théodore au bord de la vé suivit le regard de Théo et aperçut Neville et Hannah sur la piste de danse.

« Un ex ? » Demanda poliment Percy.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça » Théodore tourna son attention vers Percy en cachant la tristesse dans ses yeux par une expression plus contrôlée « Mais je ne sais pas s'il s'appellerait comme ça »

« Tu étais une expérience pour lui » Dit Percy en hochant la tête « J'ai vécu quelque chose comme ça, comme tout le monde je pense » Il prit une gorgée du cocktail qu'il tenait à la main et ajouta « Parfois je me demande si le mien est vraiment heureux avec sa femme où s'il finira par lui dire cette vérité dérangeante » Il but une autre gorgée « Ça pique hein ? »

« Je n'avais pas compris que.. » Commença Théo.

« Je t'avais dit qu'Hermione n'était pas mon genre » Dit Percy en gardant le regard rivé sur Théodore « Tu croyais que je voulais dire quoi ? »

« Que c'est une fille exigeante, bûcheuse et une moucharde ? » Suggéra Théo avec un petit rire « Qu'elle ne représente pas le nec plus ultra de Gryffondor ? »

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas le nec plus ultra de Gryffondor » Fit observer Percy « Comme ma famille aime à me le rappeler. Trop ambitieux. Pas assez téméraire. Pas assez audacieux »

« Pour être plus ou moins sorti avec un parfait Gryffondor » Dit Théodore en regardant de nouveau Neville « Je crois que parfois leur audace est surfaite. Ils sont bons quand il y a une crise, je leur accorde » Il évita soigneusement de regarder Percy dans les yeux quand il ajouta « Si tu es un homme ambitieux, je crois que je suis la dernière personne que tu devrais envisager de fréquenter. Fils de mangemort et tout ça »

Théodore regarda Neville mais son esprit resta avec le jeune homme qui continuait de siroter son cocktail. Percy Weasley n'était pas bâti comme son frère le dresseur de dragons. Il était plus fin, avait une bouche plus pleine et avait les bras plus longs et Théo ne put s'empêcher de penser à la photo d'un nageur moldu qu'il avait vu une fois.

Il admirait son envergure.

Percy qui l'avait vu regarder Neville dit « Aussi pragmatique que ce soit, j'aimerais le croire. Je n'arrêterai pas mon choix de partenaire sur ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour ma carrière, et si je devais le faire, tu ne serais pas le pire choix »

Théodore fit un son grossier « Je crois que tu as bu trop de champagne » Fit-il observer « Je ne t'en veux pas » Il regarda l'eau gazeuse dans son propre verre « Je sais que c'est un bon cru »

Percy secoua la tête « Un sang pur riche ? » Demanda-t-il « Qui héberge un mariage de société dans ses jardins ? Ami très proche de la célèbre héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger ? Je crois que ton statut est plus élevé que tu ne le crois »

« Fils d'un mangemort et un ivrogne » Contra Théo en remarquant que Percy sentait le savon et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il essaya de le sentir sans que ce soit trop flagrant et se dit que ça devait être des clous de girofle ou peut être de la coriandre. Il remercia silencieusement Merlin en se disant qu'au moins ce n'était pas cette chose désagréable au jasmin que Pansy avait tendance à trop utiliser.

Percy haussa les épaules « Si tu n'es pas intéressé » Dit-il « Fais le moi savoir »

Théodore tourna le regard vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Le soleil couchant faisait ressortir les angles du visage de Percy et les plis de son pantalon, et il lui faisait penser d'autant plus à un nageur « Je n'ai pas dit ça » Dit Théodore « Ne précipitons rien » Il inspira profondément.

Des clous de girofle.

Ou peut-être de la coriandre ?

« Tu veux danser ? » Proposa Théo.

 **Et voici la fin de la première partie ! Il y aura deux chapitre bonus avant le début de la deuxième : Quand Ron reçoit la beuglante d'Hermione et la demande en mariage de Charlie :)**


	174. Drabble : La beuglante

Ginny regarda son frère avec agacement. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas déranger Hermione. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas déranger Hermione. Même George lui avait dit qu'il était idiot. Cependant, il était convaincu qu'Hermione ne le pensait pas quand elle lui avait dit que c'était terminé, qu'elle était désolée mais que la guerre avait été de trop pour elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et qu'elle avait besoin de savoir que personne n'avait d'espoir. Alors, comme un idiot entêté, Ron était allé la voir à Poudlard, une bague de fiançailles dans la poche et comme prévu, il était rentré chez lui rejeté et en colère.

Elle n'avait pas été réceptive à sa requête. Pire encore, Ginny avait du entendre encore et encore avec des détails ennuyeux qu'Hermione était avec Malefoy. Malefoy ! Ron avait été contrarié par principe. S'entendre dire que sa copine avait besoin de temps et d'espace était une chose, mais qu'elle utilise ce temps et cet espace pour cohabiter avec son rival d'enfance en était une autre.

Ginny avait fini par lui dire que Malefoy était une idée parfaite « Il est superbe » Avait-elle dit à son frère qui fulminait « Et je parie que si elle lui dit de la laisser tranquille un moment il l'écoutera »

Ron était partit en trombe et était revenu avec un air méchant et suffisant. Il avait eu la même expression quand il était enfant et qu'il avait brisé sa figurine de dragon parce que sa sœur s'était moquée de sa façon de voler. Il avait été désolé immédiatement mais le dragon n'était pas réparable. Quand Ginny avait aperçu son expression, elle s'était demandée ce qu'il avait fait. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose de mal.

L'article qui accusait Malefoy d'utiliser le sortilège de l'imperium sur Hermione était paru le lendemain dans la gazette du sorcier.

« Tu es un abruti » Lui avait dit Ginny « Je suppose que tu ne voulais même pas rester ami avec elle ? »

« Ce n'est pas... Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Avait dit Harry qui avait lu l'article avec fureur « Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione ! »

« Elle se tape Malefoy » Avait dit Ron d'un air maussade et rancunier qui devint plus exacerbé en voyant que sa sœur et son meilleur ami n'avaient pas pris sa défense.

« On s'en fout » Avait dit Harry.

« Tu le savais ? »

« Par Merlin, elle ne parle pas de sa vie sexuelle avec moi » Avait répliqué Harry d'un ton sec « Mais je savais qu'ils étaient là bas tous les deux et qu'elle était... Ça ne me regarde pas avec qui elle sort, et toi non plus. Ni cette foutue Rita Skeeter » Il avait secoué la tête « Tu dois t'excuser mon pote. Tu as dépassé les bornes, tu les a bien dépassé même »

Puis le lendemain de la parution de l'article était arrivé et Ron regardait le journal d'un œil noir. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et vit une petite section de rétractation concernant l'histoire de la veille.

« Ça n'a pas pris longtemps » Commenta-t-elle.

« Quand on a l'argent des Malefoy » Murmura Ron.

« Ou quand tu as raison » Contra Ginny.

Molly Weasley posa une assiette devant Ron et Ginny « Si elle préfère un mangemort à toi, alors tu es beaucoup mieux sans elle » Dit-elle à Ron « Ses actions révèlent son caractère »

Ginny serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

Puis un hibou arriva. C'était un hibou grand duc, qui appartenait indubitablement aux Malefoy. Il entra par la fenêtre qui était ouverte et déposa l'enveloppe rouge sur la table avant de partir. Ron lança un regard noir à l'enveloppe et Molly renifla « Tu devrais l'ouvrir » Dit Ginny.

« Quelle salope » Murmura Ron avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

 _« Ronald Weasley comment as tu osé ! »_ Siffla la voix d'Hermione depuis l'enveloppe avec une rage sans nom _« Tu as un sacré culot, tu es pompeux, arrogant et tu es scandaleusement con ! C'est terminé entre nous, terminé ! Et je sortirai avec qui je voudrai et que ce ne sera jamais toi ! Oser suggérer que je suis ensorcelée, salir mon nom et traîner Drago dans la boue parce que ta fierté a été blessée est pire qu'abject, tu devrais avoir honte ! J'ai honte pour toi ! »_ La lettre laissa échapper un soupir _« J'espère que tu réalises à quel point c'était cruel et affreux et.. »_ On aurait dit qu'Hermione retenait ses larmes _« ..Méchant et je suppose que j'avais raison de ne pas te faire confiance, je me sens stupide de l'avoir fait »_

La lettre s'embrasa et disparut. Ron fut pris de culpabilité jusqu'à ce que Molly dise d'une voix désapprobatrice « Tout ce drame inutile. Quelle petite diva. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas cette attitude en cours cet automne parce que personne ne supportera ses inepties, héroïne de guerre ou pas »

Ginny se leva « Je sors pour aller voler » Dit-elle.

« N'oublie pas de mettre un pull » Dit Molly.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre spécial ! Merci à tous et à demain :)**


	175. Drabble : La demande en mariage

« Tu t'es échappé » Dit Pansy.

Charlie rit et posa ses mitaines faites maison sur la table, l'une était ornée d'un C et l'autre d'un W. Le salon de thé dans le Londres moldu était rempli de gens qui échappaient à la foule du 26 Décembre pour boire un thé et peut-être manger un scone avant de retourner dans la mêlée « Je t'avais dit que je le ferais » Dit-il. Il observa leur environnement inhabituel « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Pansy haussa les épaules pour cacher sa nervosité d'être entourée de tant de gens dont on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient dangereux et primitifs « Hermione m'a montré comment fonctionne leur argent » Dit-elle « Et il m'en reste encore beaucoup de notre petite escapade pour acheter nos robes de bal pour l'école »

Charlie lui prit la main « J'aurais voulu voir ça » Dit-il « Je parie que tu étais séduisante »

Pansy lui sourit et en voyant à quel point son sourire était éclatant, Charlie lui serra les doigts « Tu n'aurais pas aimé ça » Dit-elle « Beaucoup d'enfants qui couraient partout... » Elle fit une pause « Je suis trop jeune pour toi » Murmura-t-elle.

Charlie secoua la tête, ils se turent un instant le temps de commander une tasse de thé et deux scones. Quand la serveuse arriva, elle oublia momentanément ses pieds endoloris en voyant l'homme assis à la table trois avec une jeune fille peu mémorable. Elle lui demanda quel type de scone il voulait, et il haussa les épaules en lui demandant de lui en servir des bons.

Une fois que la serveuse minaudante fut partie en promettant que ceux au curry et à la crème étaient 'magiques', Charlie se pencha et replaça une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière l'oreille de Pansy « Tu es parfaite » Corrigea-t-il « Tu es une toute petite chose aux griffes acérées et assez de cran pour une fille qui ferait deux fois ta taille »

« Tout le monde me déteste » Elle détestait d'avoir dit ça sur un ton désespéré et ses doigts la démangeaient d'attraper une fiole de philtre de paix dans son sac « Ta mère me déteste vraiment »

Charlie fit glisser un doigt sur sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire et dit « Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas convaincu par son opinion ni celle de qui que ce soit. Sinon je serais resté en Angleterre, j'aurais épousé un petit clone de ma mère et j'aurais pris un boulot sans intérêt au Ministère » Il l'a regarda d'un air ferme « Je te préfère toi, Pansy Parkinson »

La serveuse glissa entre eux des assiettes avec des scones plus secs que les magiques et Pansy vit le sien se réduire en poussière. Elle était sur le point de s'excuser d'être tellement en manque d'affection , émotionnelle et collante, et si elle avait appris une chose de ça mère c'était que tout le monde se fichait de tout ça. Elle leva les yeux et vit la boite dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui prit la petite boite des mains « Charlie » Dit-elle avec émerveillement « Est-ce que c'est.. »

« Ouvre la » Ordonna-t-il. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à l'ouvrir, mais elle le fit.

Une grande opale noire avec des reflets bleus et verts entourée de diamants. Elle le regarda « Charlie » Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter pour sortir la bague de la boite et de la passer à son doigt.

« C'est là que tu es censée dire oui » Souffla-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas au début, elle était trop éblouie par la bague scintillante « Tu peux diriger ton entreprise près de la réserve de dragons. On attendra juste que tu aie ton diplôme, on passera faire les papiers au ministère et on le dira à nos familles. Comme ça on n'aura pas besoin de les entendre râler pendant des mois » Ajouta-t-il.

« Cette bague » Bégaya Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas un héritage » Dit Charlie « C'est nouveau, pour nous. Pour toi » Il hésita « En supposant que tu veuilles de moi »

Pansy essaya une larme qui était sur le point de couler avec le dos de la main qu'elle ne regardait pas. « Oui » Dit-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ajouta avec son calme habituel « Carrément, et qu'ils aillent tous au diable »

Les yeux de Charlie pétillèrent tandis qu'il la regardait, puis il donna un petit coup dans son scone et dit « Je crois que même la magie ne pourrait pas le sauver »

Pansy ricana « Je paye et on y va ? » Demanda-t-elle « On pourrait peut être fêter ça en privé ? » Il hocha la tête et elle déposa assez d'argent sur la table pour payer trois fois leurs biscuits. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'argent sur les papiers fonctionnait et elle préférait en laisser trop que pas assez. Puis, tous les deux ils se glissèrent dans la rue bondée, Charlie prit dans un bras la brunette à ses côtés comme pour la protéger de la foule.

« C'est si romantique » Dit une femme âgée accompagnée de son compagnon aussi âgés qui étaient assis à la table voisine.

« Tu as vu ses bras ? » Demanda son ami « Je ne sais plus ce que les jeunes veulent dire de nos jours avec leur argot, des dragons ? Mais ce qui peut transformer les bras d'un homme de cette façon est très bien pour moi »

 **Voilà cette première partie est terminée. Il va falloir patienter un peu pour la suite je serai en vacances je recommencerai à poster à partir du 5 ! De grands mercis à tous et à très bientôt :)**


	176. Le début de la deuxième partie

**~~ Trois mois plus tard ~~**

 **« Ces livres sont.. »**

 **« Ignobles ? » Demanda Drago. Le père de Drago avait proposé à Hermione de prendre quelques textes de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Des générations de multiples arrogants avaient rassemblé des livres qui faisaient autorité en matière de magie noire en un seul endroit.**

 **« Fascinants » Dit Hermione « Je veux dire oui la manière dont ils décrivent la façon de faire est ignoble mais la magie est fantastique » Elle posa celui qu'elle était en train de lire et le frappa quand il émit un grondement « Tais toi » Dit-elle.**

 **Elle se retourna pour accorder toute son attention à Drago et il lui sourit. Elle portait un pyjama trop grand et avec sa tasse de café dans le coude, elle ressemblait plus à une étudiante fainéante qu'a une femme qui faisait des recherches sur une magie interdite. La lumière du lever du soleil éclaira ses cheveux et Drago suspecta que le ciel de ce mois d'Août serait dégagé et le temps chaud « Si le Ministère vient, il vaudrait mieux cacher ceux-ci » Dit-il « Je suis plutôt sur que la plupart sont inscrits quelques part sur une liste de livres interdits »**

 **« Oh le Ministère » Dit Hermione avec beaucoup de mépris « Tu veux dire les gens qui nous ont dit encore et encore qu'ils étaient sur et certains que Voldemort n'était pas revenu ? »**

 **Drago étouffa un rire « Oui » Dit-il « Je crois bien que c'est eux » Ce qu'ils ne dirent pas, c'est que c'était le même ministère qui continuait de faire obstruction à chaque demande pour transférer les prisonniers malades d'Azkaban à Ste Mangouste afin qu'ils reçoivent un traitement approprié.**

 **Hermione grimaça et prit un autre livre de la pile. Il plissa les yeux pour pouvoir lire le titre** ** _'Les sorts domestiques les plus communs'_** **, et il se rapprocha pour lire par dessus son épaule. Le texte expliquait comment se débarrasser de cinq sortes de nuisibles magiques différents avec un sort « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais intéressé par ce genre de choses » Commenta-t-il.**

 **« Ce sont des sorts sans baguette » Dit-elle. Il se pencha dedans, le relut et laissa échapper un sifflement.. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais elle avait raison, sur toute la page il n'y avait aucune mention de baguette.**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que cette page est chatoyante ? » Dit-il tandis que ces mots lui donnaient la migraine.**

 **« C'est un sort de traduction » Dit-elle satisfaite d'elle même. Elle murmura un sort et les lettres sur la page cessèrent de danser et se posèrent pour former du..**

 **« Ce n'est pas du français » Dit Drago.**

 **« Roumain » Dit Hermione « Une des mère de tes petits canetons me l'a donné »**

 **Drago rit. Ses quatre petites Serpentard de première année ainsi que Sari de Gryffondor étaient venues au manoir Nott tellement de fois au cours de l'été que Théodore avait commencé à pleurnicher en disant que s'ils dirigeaient une école d'été ils allaient commencé à faire payer des frais. Puis, Andy avait compris qu'il pouvait voler au manoir Nott et les adultes n'avaient pas respecté la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers mineurs, tant que ça impliquait des balais, et il avait presque emménagé. L'endroit avait été bruyant, chaotique et joyeux pendant toutes les vacances d'été, mais il arrivait à être surpris qu'Hermione ait pris un livre sur le ménage avec tant de grâce. Si Molly Weasley avait voulu donner un livre à la jeune femme, Drago aurait pensé qu'elle lui aurait jeté à la figure « Je suppose que ce ne serait pas trop osé de ma part de te demander pourquoi elle te l'a donné »**

 **Hermione afficha un regard innocent « Elle voulait juste que je sois la meilleure des petites femmes pour toi »**

 **Drago poussa un grognement.**

 **« OK » Céda Hermione « Elle m'a entendu parler des sorts domestiques sans baguette avec la mère de Sari, elle connaît pleins sorts comme éplucher des pommes de terre sans utiliser de baguette, et elle a dit qu'elle avait un ancien livre à sa mère dont elle ne se servait jamais et que je pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil » Elle reposa le livre et se leva « C'est fascinant » Dit-elle « A Poudlard on nous apprend la magie comme s'il n'y avait qu'une façon fixe de faire, et d'un point de vue pédagogique c'est vrai que c'est plus censé de faire un modèle facilement digestible, mais.. »**

Drago prit la sorcière dans ses bras et la stoppa en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, Hermione avait commencé à préparer ses cours de la même façon féroce qu'elle faisait tout le reste. Il était presque sur qu'à ce stade, elle pourrait non seulement enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi faire des recherches sur la méthodologie de l'enseignement. Il était plus que fatigué des discussions sur le sujet.

« Si tu penses que tu peux me distraire » Réussit-elle à dire avant qu'il glisse une main sur ses fesses. A ce point, elle décida d'oublier momentanément les livres de magie noire et de la façon de se débarrasser des nuisibles communs de Roumanie car elle arrêta de se plaindre et elle se laissa traîner le long du manoir et monta avec lui jusqu'à leur chambre pour qu'il puisse être coquin avec elle.

« Protégez vous » Cria Théodore en les voyant passer « Il y a déjà assez de foutus gamins qui courent ici. On n'a pas besoin d'en avoir un qui n'est pas encore propre »


	177. Chapter 177

Blaise regarda la fille partir. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Rosa ? Isabella ? Giulia ? Il s'en fichait, elles étaient toutes pareilles : des jambes longues, des cheveux longs, des talons hauts, beaucoup de maquillage et pas de cerveau. Il se frotta le visage comme s'il pouvait enlever la sensation d'elle sur sa bouche avant de traverser la pièce pour aller se doucher afin d'enlever l'odeur florale qu'elle avait laissé en s'accrochant à lui. Elles portaient toujours un parfum floral, et parfois il se demandait s'il existait une usine qui fabriquait des filles identiques et qui les envoyait chez les même créateurs de mode. Son front palpita d'une façon qu'il aurait aimé sur d'autres parties de son anatomie une heure plus tôt. Il avait pris l'habitude de penser à de la pornographie à la place de la beauté qu'il avait choisie pour qu'elle l'aide à passer une autre nuit, et il ne ressentait rien même s'il les appelait des petits morceaux de paradis, et il essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec leur parfum.

« Tu es un idiot » Se murmura-t-il à lui même tandis que l'eau coulait sur lui « Un blanc bec c'est ça que tu es. Un blanc bec idiot »

Il aurait du aller au mariage de Pansy, au moins ça aurait été une pause dans son interminable routine. Il avait reçu une invitation, comme prévu c'était une invitation sur un papier cartonné sur lequel étaient tracés des lettres argentées, et seul le choix du marié était imprévisible.

Il avait été amusé en lisant les mots 'Pansy et Charles vous invitent à leurs noces'. Apparemment ils avaient choisi une solution de contournement en prétendant que leurs parents approuvaient. Blaise n'avait jamais rencontré Arthur et Molly Weasley, ils ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle de connaissance quand il était toujours en Angleterre. Cependant, il avait été ravi d'éviter Posy Parkinson. Il était sur qu'ils s'étaient tous unis dans leur fureur mutuelle, que Pansy, héritière au sang pur et connasse authentique ait épousé Charlie Weasley, traître à son sang et dresseur d'animaux.

Mais même si ça signifiait qu'il aurait du sourire poliment à la mère de Pansy qui était vulgaire, il aurait du y aller. A la place, il avait envoyé un bibelot cher et charmant et Pansy avait renvoyé un mot de remerciement conventionnel et poli à l'exception du post-scriptum qui indiquait : « Et puis d'abord tu étais où trou du cul ? »

Il rit en sortant de la douche et se sécha. Le parfum de Graciela ou Dona ou Stella avait été effacé. L'invitaton de Pansy était toujours accrochée contre son miroir et au dos Théodore avait écrit à la main 'Viens me rendre visite quand tu veux'. Cette offre ressemblait à une invitation à s'échapper d'une vie qui devenait de moins en moins supportable chaque jour.

« Blaise »

La voix de sa mère lui parvint du bas des escaliers et il eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'il avait mal à la tête. Elora Zabini avait apprit à enchanter ses mots pour qu'ils portent aux confins de toutes les pièces tout en donnant l'impression qu'elle chuchotait d'un ton charmant.

« Blaise, viens dîner mon chéri »

Il envisagea de descendre toujours nu en train de sécher, mais sa mère ne bougerait même pas un cil et il se fichait de la façon dont réagirait son nouveau beau père. Violence ? Luxure ? Quoi que ce soit, il se sentirait sale comme à chaque contact avec cet homme. Il espérait que cet homme avait plus d'argent de que les autres et qu'il développerait une maladie fatale encore plus rapidement.

Il se mit à enfiler des vêtements et cria « Je descends dès que serais habillé maman »

Elle devait en être satisfaite car elle ne l'appela plus. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'invitation du mariage et sur une impulsion, il décida de rentrer en Angleterre. Il faisait froid, il y pleuvait et c'était rempli de gens qui supposaient que son affiliation à sa maison à l'école était à vie, mais c'était assez loin de sa mère et de sa nouvelle source de revenus et il apprendrait à aimer le ciel chargé et la bruine sans fin.

En plus, si Pansy avait épousé un Weasley, les choses avaient changé « Je peux m'adapter » Murmura Blaise en regardant son reflet dans le miroir « Je peux m'adapter et me faire à l'amour des traites à leurs sang et les sangs mêlés, et même à la moldue aux cheveux frisés de Drago tant que je fous le camp de cette maison »

« Blaise » Appela de nouveau sa mère « On t'attend »

« J'arrive » Répondit-il. Il posa un doigt sur l'invitation « Je ais t'envoyer un hibou Théodore » Murmura Blaise « J'espère que tu le pensais, mais si c'est le cas je serais sur le pas de ta porte avant que le hibou revienne.

 **Me voilà de retour après deux semaines ! Je suis ravie de constater que vous avez nombreux à me lire pour la reprise et que vous n'avez pas oublié ! Je repars sur le mode un chapitre un jour pour le moment et je vous dis à demain :)**


	178. Chapter 178

Susan déversa la pile de dossiers sur la table de la salle que Théodore avait mis de côté pour en faire son bureau et se frotta la tête. Encore une journée passée à remplir des papiers et à corriger des ordres du jour du Magenmagot ennuyeux : Un téléphone moldu avait été illégalement ensorcelé pour exploser dès qu'on composait un certain numéro, et Susan avait du lire un rapport de trente quatre pages à ce sujet. Elle avait failli hurler en arrivant à la vingt deuxième page, elle avait gâché de nombreuses heures à se renseigner sur les runes nordiques, car un des membres honorables du corps législatif anglais avait décidé de citer la loi islandaise qui datait de sa fondation, et il avait apparemment trouvé que ce serait plus mignon de ne rien traduire.

Ça n'avait pas été mignon.

Susan était sincèrement convaincue qu'il était responsable de son mal de crane.

Au final, ils avaient déterminé que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire exploser les téléphones moldus et avaient trouvé une sanction raisonnable : les responsables devraient payer une petite amende et nettoyer les dégâts liés à leurs magouilles. Parfois, le Magenmagot écrivait des pages et des pages pour ensuite décider qu'il fallait faire plus d'études. Mais les études étaient rarement financées et donc les rapports étaient envoyés au département des mystères pour être complétés et étaient ignorés.

Susan avait commencé à éprouver une sympathie inattendue pour Voldemort. Pas pour ses buts, la pureté du sang était répugnante et seul un fou voulait vivre pour toujours, ni par la façon dont il agissait, car le terrorisme n'était jamais le bon choix, mais pas sa frustration du ministère ? Voilà d'où venait sa sympathie. Elle s'était même surprise à penser que ce serait plus simple de leur lancer le sortilège de l'imperium pour que ces idiots qui racontaient n'importe quoi fassent ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle voulait que leurs références à la loi soient seulement en anglais. En anglais !

Elle voulait qu'ils adoptent les valeurs avec des paragraphes brefs.

Elle voulait qu'ils laissent sortir de prison le père de Théodore.

Tellement de buts et elle n'avait pas réussi à réaliser le premier. Travailler pour le gouvernement lui prenait toute son énergie. Ça faisait trois mois, et elle avait déjà peur de se réveiller un jour et de se rendre compte qu'elle avait passé sa vie à éliminer des notes de bas de pages et de ne rien accomplir. C'était déprimant, et elle était rentrée du ministère en jetant son travail sur le bureau en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Comme toujours, les elfes avaient laissé un plateau sur le bureau avec une assiette de biscuits, une tasse de thé qui ne refroidissait jamais et une potion contre la douleur. Elle commençait à apprécier la façon subtile dont les elfes Nott prenaient soin d'elle et elle but ce dernier d'une gorgée avant de siroter son thé.

« Susan »

Elle leva les yeux et vit Théo qui lui souriait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude » Observa-t-il.

« A cause de l'Islande » Dit-elle.

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ? » Demanda-t-il. Quand elle secoua la tête, il traversa la salle et la prit dans ses bras « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça » Murmura-t-il « Ils ne le laisseront jamais sortir. Arrête de te cogner contre ce mur pour moi »

Elle se contenta de soupirer. Elle allait arranger ça, même si ça prenait du temps et peut importe le nombre de culs malheureux, suffisants et pourris elle devait embrasser pour obtenir une position où elle aurait assez de pouvoir pour faire autre chose que de traduire des runes. Théodore soupira à son tour et la relâcha « De quoi j'ai l'air ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle l'étudia. Nerveux, il avait l'air nerveux « Tu es super » Dit-elle « Percy est enfin revenu ? »

Elle aurait pu taper Drago. Son plan pour utiliser l'influence des Malefoy pour profiter d'un réseau qu'il état en train de créer était typiquement Serpentard, et elle appréciait qu'il ait enfin trouvé un projet, mais ce projet avait résulté avec le départ de Percy pour l'Amérique du Sud afin de créer des liens avec le gouvernement local. Ce travail était fatiguant et très prenant, et même s'il restait en contact avec Théo, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le mariage de Pansy et Charlie.

« Il est rentré la nuit dernière » Dit Théo « Il a passé la plupart de sa journée à dormir »

« Et bien amuse toi » Dit-elle « Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas »

En entendant cela, Théodore eut un sourire « Et ce serait quoi exactement ? »

« Espèce de connard » Dit Susan en souriant à son tour.


	179. Chapter 179

« C'était comment l'Amérique du Sud ? »

Théodore et Percy s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant espagnol qui se trouvait techniquement dans le Londres moldu mais qui était fréquenté par beaucoup de sorciers. C'était un endroit où les gens ne regardaient pas deux fois deux hommes qui dînaient ensemble, mais un endroit où les gens prétendaient qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous d'affaires. En dépit du décor sophistiqué et des voix étouffées des serveurs qui listaient les plats du jour, ça rappela à Théo sa seule incursion dans un bar moldu qui s'était mal terminée.

« Il faisait chaud » Dit Percy « Et il y avait beaucoup trop d'insectes »

« Ça a l'air super » Dit Théodore en s'efforçant de ne pas le fixer. Percy était toujours aussi pale, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux, et ses membres étaient toujours aussi maigres et attirants. Quand il le regardait, la bouche de Théo s'asséchait et ses paumes devenaient moites, mais après trois mois à s'envoyer des lettres formelles, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas extrapolé quand ils avaient dansé ensemble au mariage. Peut être qu'il se trompait en pensait que Percy était attiré par lui et que c'était plus qu'une relation cordiales entre deux jeunes hommes au sang pur de la même génération.

Mais de son côté, Percy semblait être en train de l'évaluer également comme pour vérifier que Théodore avait toujours la même allure et qu'il y avait toujours une alchimie entre eux.

Percy fit un petit haussement d'épaules en réponse à Théodore et déplaça l'arrangement floral qui se trouvait au milieu de la table afin qu'ils puissent se regarder plus facilement. « C'était un bon voyage. Je crois qu'on a posé les bases pour le développement des traités d'extradition entre nos deux pays, pour que les mages noirs ne puissent pas bouger d'une nation à une autre pour pouvoir recruter »

Théodore hocha la tête et Percy également, ils restaient sur une conversation sure à propos du travail. Théodore voulait lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il aimait sa bouche, mais à la place il répondit : « Ça a l'air d'être un projet intéressant »

« C'était une tache surprise » Dit Percy « Je pensais que ça allait revenir à quelqu'un de plus ancien dans mon département »

« Oh » Dit Théodore « Et bien c'est Drago qui a fait ça. Tirer les ficelles c'est le truc des Malefoy »

Percy se figea un instant avant de demander « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Théodore envisagea pour la première fois, que pour une personne qui n'était pas au courant du plan de Drago d'acquérir le Weasley en face de lui, faute de meilleur mot, on aurait dit que Drago avait fait ça dans le potentiel intérêt romantique de son ami. Il garda le regard fixé sur Percy et répondit le plus fermement possible « Non. Par Merlin, non. Même Drago n'est pas aussi maladroit. Il a commencé à envisager de t'ajouter au réseau d'influence des Malefoy après que tu sois venu voir Ginny à Poudlard le noël dernier »

Percy se détendit un peu « J'ai déjà bénéficié du patronage de quelqu'un par le passé. Ça s'est mal terminé » Théodore réalisa qu'il connaissait très peu l'homme face à lui car il n'était pas sur de savoir de quoi il parlait. Percy lui raconta tout autour d'un verre d'eau gazeuse : il avait été recruté par le ministère, non pas pour ses talents mais pour garder un œil sur sa famille et sur Harry Potter pendant la dernière guerre « Je pensais que c'était pour mes.. J'ai été préfet en chef tu sais, j'avais des notes excellentes donc je pensais que j'avais été engagé et que j'avais des missions en or pour ça » Son ton était devenu très amer « Mais ce n'était pas le cas »

Il lui raconta que ça s'était mal passé. Sa famille lui avait jeté son succès en pleine figure et lui avait dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son travail ni son talent, mais avec eux et qu'il était idiot. Il avait été en colère et blessé « Tu sais, rien de ce que je faisais n'étais assez bien. Ils semblaient penser que j'avais des ambitions hors de ma portée, ou du moins c'est ce que je ressentais tout le temps. Et bien sur ils avaient raison tout ça n'était qu'une imposture » Il serra la mâchoire « Après tout ça, je suis un peu plus vigilant des.. »

« Il n'y aura pas de quiproquo » L'interrompit Théo « Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas la façon de faire des Malefoy »

« Ou des Nott ? » Demanda Percy.

« Je crois bien que mon père était à cent pour cent avec le seigneur des ténèbres » Dit Théodore « Il ne reste plus d'influence à négocier, a part avec les puristes du sang qui se plaignent que la vie était bien meilleure à cette époque qu'on veut tous oublier »

Percy fut prit d'un rire et Théodore observa la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient et sa bouche qui se plissa en un sourire tordu qui semblait curieusement déplacé avec son air précis et contrôlé.

« Tu veux que je dise à Drago de se retirer ? » Demanda Théo.

Percy sembla envisager cette idée un instant, mais il finit par secouer la tête tandis que les petits toasts aux anchois et à la tomate à étaler arrivaient « Je suppose que je dois réconcilier mes ambitions et la réalité : dans notre système, pour obtenir le succès il faut quelqu'un comme les Malefoy pour nous sponsoriser » Dit-il « Mais je n'aime pas ça »

Théodore hocha la tête tandis qu'il regardait leurs entrées.

« Et toi alors ? » Demanda Percy. Il prépara un des toast miniature et le tendit à Théo par dessus la table. Les doigts se frôlèrent quand il le lui prit. Il regarda Percy, et celui ci l'observa également, puis Théo se détendit tandis que le sourire de Percy s'accentuait « Maintenant que ta dernière année d'école est terminée, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Admit Théo. Ses yeux et son esprits étaient trop concentrés sur Percy qui se léchait un doigt pour enlever de la tomate afin de lui prêter toute son attention « Pendant longtemps ça a été de mettre un pied devant l'autre et passer la journée. D'abord avec l'ascension du seigneur des té.. Voldemort, et puis avec l'horreur profonde imposée par les Carrow et puis de ne plus boire. Je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose que ma survie depuis longtemps »

« Peut-être que tu devrais » Dit Percy.

Théodore inspira profondément et pendant un moment essaya de prétendre qu'il était aussi ridiculement éhonté qu'Hermione « Je ne peux pas vraiment t'offrir de venir boire un verre chez moi avec le repas, mais.. »

« Je suis très anglais » Dit Percy « J'aime le thé »

« J'ai du thé » Dit Théodore. Les nerfs lui firent le répéter « J'ai du thé, on peut boire du thé »

 **Ça avance doucement mais sûrement entre ces deux là ! La suite au prochain chapitre bonne journée et merci à tous =)**


	180. Chapter 180

Quand Théodore ouvrit la porte du manoir Nott, il remarqua que ses colocataires se faisaient tous discrets, et il prit un petit moment pour remercier Salazar et Helga et tous les fondateurs que le tact existe encore. Même les elfes avaient disparu, et où qu'ils soient ils n'exprimaient plus leur avis et ils ne posaient pas de plateaux remplis d'en-cas avec un bruit sourd « Tu es déjà venu » Dit-il à Percy « C'est pareil qu'au mariage de ton frère »

Percy attendit que les portes se soient refermées derrière eux pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Théodore et de poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentit le goût de la tarte aux fruits qu'ils avaient mangé ainsi que l'amertume de l'expresso. Théodore laissa échapper un grognement tandis que sa peur de ne pas avoir d'alchimie avec Percy disparaissait. A moins que le corps de Percy ne mente, il était aussi intéressé par Théo que celui-ci ne l'était par lui.

« Je suis en vrac » Prévint-il Percy entre deux baisers

« Ma famille est difficile » Contra Percy entre deux baisers avant de demander « Est-ce que tu as ta propre chambre ? Je préfère ne pas voir... »

« Monte l'escalier et c'est à droite » Dit Théodore. Ils arrivèrent dans sa suite avec leurs vêtements toujours sur eux et Percy regarda la pièce avec une expression bizarre qui fit grimacer Théo. Il avait enlevé chaque vestige et souvenir de son enfance lors d'un accès de rage contre son père alors qu'il avait bu. Même si les elfes avaient nettoyé le désordre, il n'avait jamais replacé les jouets et les photos de lui qui jouait du piano et n'avait pas personnalisé la pièce. Ils auraient très bien pu être dans une chambre d'amis.

« C'est plutôt fade » Dit Théodore sur un ton d'excuse.

« C'est grand » Dit Percy. Il marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre qui donnait sur un des jardins et s'assit dans l'alcôve où Théodore avait passé son enfance à rêver et un été douloureux à essayer de se noyer dans l'alcool « Cet été j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais fortuné et.. Mon appartement ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça » Il retira une de ses chaussures « Il se peut que je sois bouche bée comme je viens de la campagne »

Théo ferma les yeux un moment. Bien sur, Drago ne faisait pas attention au fait que le manoir Nott était un ancien domaine avec des jardins, des elfes, et plus de chambres qu'une personne raisonnable pourrait utiliser. Il ne connaissait pas exactement le statut économique d'Hermione dans le monde moldu, mais elle ne semblait pas déroutée par la taille des lieux, et elle avait juste fait un commentaire désagréable en disant qu'il leur faudrait plus de temps à Drago et elle pour baptiser chaque pièce. Quand à Susan, elle passait son temps dans les dédales du ministère à remplir de la paperasse « Je suis désolé » Dit-il « Je sais que ce n'est pas juste »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Percy l'observait avec sérieux, et les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé dans le hall d'entrée furent mis de côté un instant « Ce n'est pas un problème Théodore » Dit-il « C'est juste différent »

« Tu n'es quasiment pas provincial » Dit Théo incertain de la bonne réponse à formuler.

« Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents n'ont pas fait d'effort » Murmura Percy. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces souvenirs déprimants et ajouta « Tu prévois de retirer tes chaussures ? »

Théodore regarda ses chaussures qui étaient toujours lacées et rit « Je suppose que non » Dit-il « Je pense que ce serait un peu vulgaire » Il en retira une avant de faire un grand sourire à l'homme qui était toujours assis près de la fenêtre « Mais je pensais qu'on devait boire du thé »

« J'ai menti » Dit Percy « Je ne veux pas de thé »

« J'adore ta bouche » Dit Théo « Depuis qu'on a dansé j'ai eu des fantasmes très détaillés à propos de ta bouche »

« Seulement ma bouche ? » Demanda Percy tandis qu'il tripotait le bouton de son pantalon, puis il baissa son slip et son pantalon et les mit de côté.

Théodore ne regardait plus la bouche de Percy qui arborait toujours un sourire en coin. A la place, il regardait la queue de Percy Weasley, et une part de son esprit fit l'observation brillante que cet homme était réellement roux. L'autre partie de son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner tandis qu'il s'était mis à genoux, avait posé les mains sur les cuisses de Percy et s'était mis à mettre en œuvre un autre des fantasmes qu'il avait eu durant l'été.


	181. Chapter 181

Blaise lâcha son sac sur le sol du hall d'entrée du manoir Nott avec un bruit sourd et un craquement indiqua que s'il y avait quelque chose de fragile à l'intérieur, il était maintenant réduit en pièces. Théodore avait attendu son ancien ami, il avait attendu son arrivée et il tressaillit devant la colère de ce geste. Non pas que Blaise ne pouvait pas réparer tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait toujours été un sorcier très doué, mais Blaise était vraiment énervé à propos de quelque chose.

« Tu es là » Dit Théo d'un ton neutre.

Blaise hocha la tête « J'ai pris un portoloin en Italie, je suis arrivé au ministère et j'ai transplané » Il donna un coup dans le sac « Je déteste voyager. Je déteste ça. Il y a quelque chose à boire ici ? »

« Beaucoup de jus de fruits » Dit Théodore « Certains qui pétillent. De l'eau, et.. »

« Putain, c'est génial » Dit Blaise « J'arrive ici après une journée à me trimballer d'une vieille botte à une autre, et je me suis pris la tête avec un imbécile du ministère qui prétendait que je n'avais pas les documents nécessaires pour voyager à l'international » Il inspira « Est-ce que je peux rester ? »

Théodore l'observa. Blaise ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Théo tousse, et il soupira « Elle s'est encore mariée » Dit-il « Ma mère »

« C'est mauvais ? » Demanda Théo.

Blaise l'observa. Sans répondre, il traversa le hall d'entrée, puis la maison et se rendit dans la pièce du fond aux larges fenêtres qui donnait une vue sur la large pelouse qui s'étirait derrière le manoir Nott. Susan qui était en train de lire un livre leva les yeux quand le beau jeune homme s'assit dans un fauteuil, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui l'avait suivi à travers le manoir. Théodore la regarda en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. A la base, Blaise devait venir pour le week-end, son hibou ne mentionnait pas sa mère ni le fait de rester indéfiniment. Bien sur, il y avait de place, mais Théo ne l'imaginait pas vivre sous le même toit que Susan. Ou avec Hermione.

Blaise était un peu arrogant et plus qu'un peu fier de son héritage de sang pur.

« C'est mauvais » Dit Blaise « Le pire »

« Un moldu ? » Demanda Théo en se disant que Blaise trouverait sûrement que ce serait la pire des choses pour sa mère en tant que nouveau mari « C'est lequel, le numéro neuf ? »

« Huit » Dit Blaise « Et il n'est pas moldu » Blaise grogna à cette idée « Qui se fiche encore des moldus ? Les moldus, les nés moldus, les sang mêlés, partout. Rien de tout ça ne compte maintenant enfin du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est un nouveau monde tout beau et tout cette merde »

« Pas un moldu, hein ? » Confirma Théo en ignorant sa description compliquée du monde d'après guerre.

« Un sympathisant » Son ton était morne, puis Blaise les répéta avec une rage qui semblait le consumer « C'est un putain de sympathisant Théo ! »

« De Voldemort ? » Demanda Susan avec horreur.

« Oui » Blaise la regarda « Tu imagines ? Il n'arrête de vouloir me raconter ce que c'était que d'être à Poudlard quand il y avait 'un homme si grand' qui remaniait tout. Il crois que je suis triste que ce bâtard ait perdu. Il croit que tout ce mouvement était brillant » Il inspira « Je crois qu'il veut écrire une biographie ' _Voldemort : Notre opportunité manquée'._ Je crois qu'il pourrait se branler devant les photos qu'il a trouvé de lui dans la gazette »

Théodore regarda Susan. Sa bouche était littéralement ouverte sous le choc « Ta... Ta mère l'a épousé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il est riche, bienvenue dans ma vie » Dit Blaise. Il regarda Théo « Alors, je peux rester ? »

« Oui » Dit Théo « Bien sur »

Blaise s'affaissa dans le fauteuil « Merci » Dit-il « Tu me sauves la vie » Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux « Tu vois, je sais que tu penses que je suis un connard, et tu as peut être raison, mais je n'étais pas enthousiaste à propos de Voldemort. Je suis resté hors du chemin des Carrow et j'ai réapprovisionné l'étagère de la salle commune avec des potions de soin. Et maintenant ce débile profond pense que je veux me rappeler de cet enfer. Une si belle époque à voir les gens se faire torturer de toute part. Oh oui, si on se rappelait à quel point c'était bien en buvant un expresso » Il semblait lutter pour garder le contrôle de lui même « Et puis on dirait que les animaux perdus c'était ton truc en ce moment. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais un animal errant » Contra Théo.

« J'ai toujours été un animal errant » Dit Blaise.


	182. Chapter 182

Drago avait le visage enfoui dans les cheveux d'Hermione quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus dans la véranda qui dominait le parc de derrière. Drago avec enlacé Hermione pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir et se relaxer pour les derniers jours avant que l'école reprenne, et avec elle le travail et les responsabilités.

Les bruits de pas stoppèrent la relaxation de Drago et il se tendit sans enlever son bras de la jeune femme, il la serra même plus fort. On apprend à écouter quand on vit avec des mangemorts et des psychotiques. On apprend à connaître les gens au bruit qu'ils font en marchant dans un couloir, afin de pouvoir se sauver et s'échapper avant qu'ils entrent.

Il connaissait le son des bruits de pas de Théodore. Théodore rodait comme un chat, il semblait toujours confiant et toujours prêt à partir en courant. Susan marchait comme si elle avait peur de prendre de l'espace. Même quand elle était en colère, elle hésitait et ses pieds semblaient murmurer sur le sol. Cette personne marchait avec une rage contrôlée, chaque pas était un peu trop lourd et chaque claquement d'une chaussure habillée un peu trop délibéré.

« Zabini »

Il tourna la tête et vit l'autre homme, dans une tenue immaculée comme toujours. Blaise Zabini était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du manoir et ses yeux bridés étaient méfiants « Malefoy » Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Il avaient été amis à l'école, ou du moins c'était l'imitation d'une amitié. Drago en voulait à Blaise d'avoir été invité dans des groupes dont lui même avait été exclu quand les mangemorts étaient revenus en force. Blaise s'était subtilement détaché de Drago quand celui-ci avait été marqué « Tu es un idiot » Fut tout ce qu'il dit en voyant la marque sombre sur le bras du jeune homme.

A l'époque, Drago s'était hérissé d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas comme si Blaise éprouvait de l'affection pur les moldus ou les nés moldus. Au contraire, il aurait été dur de trouver une personne plus vaniteuse ni plus élitiste et Drago aurait pu le battre à certains semestres.

Blaise toussa et dit « Tu as l'air en forme Granger »

Elle le laissa se tortiller un long moment sous son regard avant de répondre « Merci. Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

« A l'instant » Dit-il « J'ai laissé Théodore et cette Susan Bones dans la pièce du fond » Il agita une main vers la pièce en question et Drago se tourna. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur les vitres et il ne pouvait voir ni Théodore ni Susan « Je vous ai vu tous les deux et je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous dire bonjour »

« Théodore ne t'a rien offert ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever et Drago resserra sa prise encore plus, et elle murmura quelque chose sous cape qu'il fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Tu prévois de rester combien de temps ? » Demanda Drago.

« Indéfiniment »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se jauger du regard « Ici ? » Demanda enfin Drago « Avec Susan et Hermione ? Hermione la née moldue ? »

« Ici » Confirma Blaise « Et si tu as pu dépasser tes préjugés, ce que tu as fait visiblement, c'est un peu exagéré de penser.. »

« Oui » Coupa Drago « Oui ça l'est »

« Drago » Dit Hermione presque en crachant.

« Tu ne l'entendais pas dans les dortoirs » Dit Drago.

« Je ne t'entendais pas toi » Répliqua-t-elle « Et je suis sure que tu avais beaucoup de choses à suis sure que tu ne la fermais jamais »

« Surtout à propos de Potter » Dit Blaise « On avait un pari, on pensait que tu en pinçais pour l'élu » Il fit un petit sourire « Fais chier, je viens de perdre cinq gallions »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que Harry Potter et moi on irait bien ensemble ? » Demanda Drago toujours exaspéré par cette idée « On se détestait »

« Tu détestais Granger ici présente et maintenant tu ne la lâches même pas de peur que je me jette sur elle pour la poignarder avec ma baguette » Dit sèchement Blaise « Les gens changent »

Hermione avait tiré sur le bras de Drago tout ce temps, il la lâcha finalement et elle se leva. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de frotter les peluches imaginaires de son pantalon, qu'un elfe apparut. Il regarda Blaise d'un air exaspéré et siffla que les humains étaient incompétents car ils n'avaient même pas offert un rafraîchissement au nouveau venu avant de disparaître d'où il était venu.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de demande » Demanda Blaise avec un amusement dissimulé.

« Non » Acquiesça Hermione. Elle lui tendit une main « Bienvenue au manoir Nott »

Blaise attrapa sa main sans l'ombre d'une hésitation « Merci de me laisser rester »


	183. Chapter 183

« Susan » Dit Blaise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir d'être le bienvenu à la table du petit déjeuner. Comme toujours, Hermione était cachée derrière la gazette du sorcier, et Drago et Théo étaient à peine réveillés. Ils sirotaient leur café comme s'ils essayaient de se convaincre que ce n'était pas complètement fou d'être sortis de leur lit.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester au lit le samedi, parce que les elfes avaient décidé qu'il était nécessaire de faire un petit déjeuner complet ce jour là, et ils avaient un avis bien tranché sur les gens qui ne se levaient pas pour manger leur nourriture « C'est ta faute » Dit Drago à Hermione comme il le faisait chaque week-end.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ? » Demanda Susan en ignorant la scène entre Drago et Hermione.

« Une elfe » Dit-il d'un air nerveux « Elle m'a dit que je devais me lever »

« Est-ce qu'elle a déjà trié tes vêtements ? » Demanda Théo.

« Contente toi de t'asseoir » Suggéra Susan « La nourriture est bonne »

« J'aime cette robe » Murmura Hermione « Et ce pantalon »

« Ta faute » Répéta Drago.

Les elfes avaient décidé de trier la garde robe de tout le monde. Les vêtements usés avaient été jetés, de même que les objets dont les elfes avaient tout simplement décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas appropriés. Ils exprimaient leurs opinions, et tandis que Théodore, Susan et Drago avaient échappé à cette grande purge dans les armoires, Hermione n'avait pas pu y échapper. Quand elle s'était plainte, un elfe lui avait donné une petite tape sur la main et elle lui avait dit qu'ils comprenaient tous, et qu'elle avait été mal élevée et que ce n'était pas sa faute mais qu'ils l'aideraient à ne pas jeter la honte sur la grande et ancienne maison des Nott.

Elle se plaignit qu'elle n'était pas un membre de la maison Nott et qu'elle vivait juste ici, mais sa plainte tomba dans des grandes oreilles qui étaient visiblement devenues sourdes.

« Trier mes vêtements ? » Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en versant des œufs dans son assiette « Putain, non ! Ils font ça ? »

« Oui » Dit Susan. Elle regarda ce que Blaise portait et elle sourit. Son pantalon était parfait, sa chemise était belle et repassée, et elle était sure qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun trous dans ses sous vêtements.

Elle savait dans les moindres détails que les jeunes hommes avaient des sous vêtements peu attractif. Ces même jeunes hommes avaient parfois le culot de faire des commentaires si elle ne portait pas un soutien-gorge assorti à sa culotte.

« Tu seras peut être épargné » Dit-elle en admirant la tenue de Blaise. Il s'était peut être comporté comme un petit con élitiste pendant toutes leurs années d'études, mais cet homme savait accorder des vêtements « Ils se débarrassent surtout des trucs qui sont usés ou moches »

« Cette robe n'était pas moche » Murmura Hermione sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« Si » Dit Théodore « Tu n'as aucun goût »

Blaise ravala un rire évident. Quand Drago lui lança un regard mauvais, Blaise dit « Oh s'il te plaît tu disais la même chose assez souvent » Il planta sa fourchette dans une tomate et commença à la découper en petits morceaux avant d'ajouter « Merci encore de me laisser rester »

Ils mangèrent en silence, immergés dans leurs cafés et leurs nouvelles jusqu'à ce que Pattenrond arrive dans la salle à manger, avec Clem le boursouflet accroché à son épaule.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Blaise tandis que le demi fléreur miaulait et qu'Hermione lui donnait un morceau de bacon sans même regarder.

« C'est le chat d'Hermione » Dit Théodore « Il n'est pas beau ? »

« Non » Dit Blaise « Mais je reconnais la menace. Je veux dire, ce truc violet ? Est-ce que le chat a une sorte d'affreuse tumeur ? »

Clem poussa un petit cri pour objecter quand elle entendit le mot 'tumeur'.

« C'est le boursouflet de Drago » Dit Théo.

Blaise regarda Drago d'un air effaré « Mais t'as quel age ? Douze ans ? » Demanda-t-il.

Drago lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Puis Hermione replia son journal en marmonnant, elle maudissait le ministère qui était inutile, puis elle tendit une main à Drago et dit « Allons faire l'amour »

Théodore lâcha sa fourchette et le son qu'elle fit en touchant le parquet résonna dans la pièce qui était silencieuse et tout le monde à l'exception de Drago la regardait bouche bée. Drago avait l'air content de lui « Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Théo « Et qu'avez vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? »

« Si vous me mettez tous mal à l'aise en vous moquant de mes vêtements et de mon chat, moi aussi je peux vous mettre mal à l'aise » Dit-elle.


	184. Chapter 184

« Allons faire l'amour ? » Drago fit un grand sourire à Hermione dès que la porte de leur chambre se fut refermée derrière eux « Tu essaye de terroriser tout le monde ? »

Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne si c'était le cas. Le meilleur côté du fait qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard, même s'ils adoraient tous les deux cet endroit, était que maintenant ils pouvaient dormir dans la même chambre sans avoir besoin de se glisser dans le dortoir de l'autre sans se faire remarquer des professeurs. Drago adorait se réveiller près d'elle. Certes, elle ronchonnait contre lui, elle prenait des douches plus longues qu'il l'aurait cru possible et ses cheveux essayaient peut-être de l'étrangler pendant la nuit, mais tout ça n'était rien comparé au fait de l'avoir près de lui tout le temps.

« Peut-être » Dit-elle les yeux brillants. Il était facile d'oublier son apparence ridiculement organisée. Derrière la femme qui avait classé ses notes de défense par sujet, par année ou par mot clé, il y avait la fille qui avait mis le feu à un professeur à l'age de douze ans, qui avait décidé que c'était parfaitement raisonnable de voler des ingrédient et de préparer une potion compliquée dans les toilettes et qui avait fait mauvais usage de son retourneur de temps pour secourir un hippogriffe. Hermione était mature, brillante et bûcheuse tout en étant aussi téméraire que les autres Gryffondors « En supposant que tu sois prêt à relever ce défi »

Drago était déjà en train de retirer ses chaussures « Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda-t-il d'un faux air outragé « C'est un défi ? Un affront à ma virilité ? »

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et lui fit un sourire en coin « Je pense que oui » Dit-elle

« Oh » Dit-il avec plaisir « Tu vas avoir des ennuis »

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il retira ses chaussures en un temps record, déboutonna le pantalon de la jeune fille et le baissa. Elle l'aida un peu en levant les pieds pour qu'il puisse lui retirer complètement les vêtements que les elfes avaient jugé convenables, et il fit courir un doigt sur les sous vêtements en satin noir qu'elle portait toujours « J'aime ça » Dit-il. Il ne savait pas quand sa garde robe s'était étendue pour inclure des pièces en dentelle, en soie et en satin, mais il adorait la regarder étudier : elle portait des pulls confortables et des pantalons moldus, et il savait qu'elle portait ces choses frivoles en dessous.

« Tu ne vas pas les retirer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Drago qui était agenouillé à ses pieds lui fit un grand sourire « Quand tu me le demandera gentiment » Dit-il.

« Oh, tu veux jouer c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et pressa sa joue contre sa cuisse avant de faire glisser son doigt contre le tissu qui se mouilla et lui indiqua qu'il avait toute son attention. Les sons qu'elle poussait étaient moins amusés et devinrent des gémissements. Cet été avait été bénéfique pour qu'ils puissent se découvrir l'un l'autre : fini les moments volés et maladroits dans sa chambre d'étudiant tandis que Théodore faisait semblait d'étudier la vue de la salle commune, ils avaient pratiqué et avaient amélioré leur plaisir. Il glissa un doigt sous le morceau de tissu pour la caresser et elle poussa un gémissement loin d'être discret. Il répéta le mouvement encore et encore et laissa son souffle chaud et la promesse de ce qui pourrait arriver dès qu'il n'y aurait plus de tissu entre elle et sa langue tourmenter la jeune fille qui s'était pressée contre le mur pour s'empêcher de glisser.

Il fit glisser sa langue contre sa cuisse, se déplaça jusqu'au bord de sa culotte et s'arrêta

« Espèce de petit.. »

« Attention » Dit Drago.

« Homme formidable » Corrigea-t-elle. Il vit qu'elle avait un sourire sur le visage et qu'elle articulait silencieusement le mot 'crétin', ce qui aurait fait fondre son cœur s'il ne lui avait pas confié pour qu'elle s'en occupe quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tu es prête à le demander gentiment ? » Il se pencha et la titilla avec sa bouche et son souffle mais pas exactement où elle le voulait. Il remit ses doigts sous sa culotte et les déplaça de telle sorte qu'il savait qu'elle serait proche de l'extase « Je pourrais te faire tellement de bonnes choses si seulement tu.. »

« S'il te plaît Drago » Elle décroisa les bras, attrapa les bords de sa culotte et se prépara à la retirer.

« Et bien » Dit-il « Puisque tu as dit s'il te plaît, ce serait malpoli de refuser »

« Et les Malefoy ne sont jamais malpolis » Dit-elle. Il l'aida à retira sa culotte et elle la lança à travers la pièce.

« Jamais » Acquiesça-t-il. Il pressa sa bouche contre elle et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.


	185. Visite au Square Grimmauld

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit y aller » Se plaignit Drago. Bien sur il savait pourquoi. Il l'avait bien cherché avec son cadeau si malin d'assiettes à dessert avec le visage du jeune homme dessus. Au début, ça avait valu le coup. Ginny avait tellement rit qu'elle en avait pleuré et le fait que Potter manque d'enthousiasme quant au fait de voir son visage sur une assiette en faisait le cadeau parfait. Parfait ! Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se surpasser un jour.

L'artiste n'avait pas réussi à capturer le culot habituel de Potter et à la place lui donnait l'air d'avoir été constipé pendant plusieurs jours et ça donnait aux assiettes commémoratives ce petit quelque chose en plus. Malheureusement, maintenant il devait aller manger un dessert avec lui comme récompense de sa brillante idée.

Drago se demanda s'il avait le temps de refaire quelques badges _A bas Potter_. Peut être qu'il pourrait changer les mots pour parler de cunnilingus. Hermione ne le tuerait pas vraiment pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle s'était glissée dans un cardigan qui avait échappé au pillage des elfes, il ne savait pas trop comment, et elle le regardait.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour lui parler des badges.

« C'est pour fêter le fait que Ginny ait officiellement signé avec les Harpies de Holyhead » Dit Hermione « Arrête de penser que tout est à propos de toi et mets tes chaussures »

Théo eut un sourire en coin tandis que Drago marchait d'un pas lourd vers la porte « Amuse toi bien avec ton frère » Cria-t-il.

« Frère ? » Demanda Blaise d'un air confus « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Harry Potter et lui ont une relation spéciale maintenant » Dit Théodore. Drago claqua la porte et s'épargna l'amusement de Théo qui s'amusait à ses dépens.

« Ça va bien se passer n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Drago « Ce n'est pas comme si la presse allait être là et qu'on devait faire semblant d'être sympa »

Ginny les accueillit à la porte du Square Grimmauld avec un câlin. Kreattur avait transformé cette maison de ville sinistre en un espace attirant, et même si le portrait de Walburga Black était toujours accroché dans le hall d'entrée, grâce à son sort de Glu Perpétuelle, Ginny avait lancé le même sort sur les rideaux qui couvraient le tableau de cette femme ignoble et elle avait été réduite au silence.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en le cherchant des yeux. L'entrée était remplie de plantes. Des plantes sur des étagères, des plantes sur table, et des plantes qui pendaient du plafond. Une plante araignée s'approcha d'eux et Drago lui donna un coup pour l'éloigner.

« Désolée pour ça » Dit Ginny d'un ton qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout « Kreattur s'est mis au jardinage d'intérieur »

« Je vois ça » Dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas rire « Tu as invité Neville pour le faire profiter de toute cette verdure ? »

« Oui » Répondit Ginny « Kreattur et lui ont eu une longue conversation à propos des fertilisants. Je ne savait pas qu'il y en avait autant de sortes. Ni même qu'il y en avait plusieurs sortes » Elle fit un grand sourire à Drago « Au fait, Harry devrait bientôt revenir. Il était en train de faire un nœud pour un petit quelque chose qu'il a trouvé pour toi et il voulait que ce soi parfait »

Ginny leur offrit des boissons et ils s'installèrent dans ce qui était autrefois le petit salon de la noble et ancienne maison des Black. C'était maintenant une pièce vide avec juste assez de chaises pour eux et des dahlias qui faisaient des commérages devant la fenêtre. Les dahlias murmuraient derrière leurs pétales tandis que Ginny s'excusait à nouveau d'un ton un peu plus sincère cette fois dans la pièce vide « On a donné tous les livres de magie noire pour la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard » Dit-elle « Et on a laissé le Ministère fouiller pour trouver tous les trucs ignobles que les Black avaient laissé »

« Il ne reste plus grand chose » Observa Drago.

« Pas vraiment » Admit Ginny « Et je crois que ma mère a jeté encore plus de choses par méchanceté en nettoyant, mais je n'ai rien dit car elle a fait un grand nettoyage de la cave au grenier »

Aucun d'eux ne sut quoi dire à propos de Molly Weasley et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. La nomination de Drago et Hermione en tant que nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal allait bientôt être rendue publique à leur demande. Minerva McGonagall avait prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle lors de la cérémonie de la répartition et ils supposaient tous que Molly Weasley allait trouver de quoi en redire. Heureusement, elle devrait leur en faire part par hibou, car Théodore avait dit qu'à moins qu'il y ait un autre mariage Weasley au manoir Nott, cette femme n'était plus la bienvenue.

Les elfes semblaient partager son opinion donc elle ne serait peut être même pas la bienvenue pour un mariage.

Harry brisa le silence quand il arriva d'un pas nonchalant « Malefoy » Dit-il « Quel plaisir » Il lui lança un paquet et après autant d'années à jouer comme attrapeur, Drago le rattrapa habilement « Malheureusement » Dit Harry « Il n'y a pas d'assiettes avec des mangemorts, et je voulais te retourner la faveur pour ton formidable cadeau, mais je n'ai pas pu les assortir » Il fit un grand sourire tandis que Drago défaisait le nœud « Ça fera l'affaire »

Drago regarde les torchons à vaisselle en lin brodés de fouines que Potter lui avait offert. Pour être honnête, elles étaient plutôt bien faites.

« D'accord Potter » Dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire « C'est parti »


	186. Chapter 186

Padma Patil se lava les mains et soupira tout en tournant le dos à l'homme qui était perché sur le bord de la table d'examen. Tout le monde avait l'air un peu absurde en étant assis sur cette longue table matelassée et Lucius Malefoy ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était assis là à la regarder, la bouche relevée dans ce qui ressemblait à un rictus permanent, et malgré les dépenses occasionnées par ses chaussures ou son pantalon, il avait l'air un peu pathétique assis là les jambes pendantes.

Pour être totalement honnête, Padma aimait la façon dont ce patricien aristocrate était réduit à l'état d'un patient mal à l'aise dans la salle de visite. Il voulait qu'elle vienne le voir à sa maison, mais elle lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'elle ne faisait pas de visites à domicile.

Comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer, elle commençait juste sa formation et elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier tout un après midi pour aller le voir chez lui. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il vienne la voir. Cela avait piqué sa curiosité plus que les notes d'Hermione ou la brève conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui lors du mariage de Pansy. Cette homme ne souffrait pas seulement, il était prêt à tester des traitement expérimentaux.

« Il y a certaines choses qu'on peut essayer » Dit-elle « La plupart des médicaments moldus ne sont pas aussi efficaces que nos potions, mais ils offrent un aperçu de la façon dont le système nerveux fonctionne, ou ne fonctionne pas, et nous n'avons pas de traitement analogue » Elle rentra un peu plus dans les détails des recherches qu'elle avait fait sur la condition des nerfs dégénératifs ainsi que les troubles d'auto-immunité qu'elle avait vu sur les notes d'Hermione et il hocha plusieurs fois la tête tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle était surprise qu'il arrive à suivre ce qu'elle disait et elle réalisa qu'il avait fait des recherches de son côté.

Il voulait l'installer avec son propre laboratoire de recherche « Vous vous confrontez à des domaines de médecine que personne d'autre de notre communauté n'est prêt à explorer » Dit-il tandis qu'elle objectait en lui rappelant sa jeunesse et son inexpérience « Pensez à tout le bien que vous pourriez faire avec les ressources que je peux mettre à votre disposition »

« Votre financement est purement altruiste bien sur » Dit-elle sèchement.

Lucius Malefoy lui sourit « Bien sur que non Miss Patil » Dit-il « J'ai un intérêt personnel dans votre succès à plusieurs niveaux »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je préférerais ne pas souffrir » Dit-il « Les rappels journaliers de ma faiblesse et de ma mortalité me poussent à embrasser de nouvelles idées »

« Et ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Le fait que la famille Malefoy parraine et finance un centre de recherche qui intègre les avancées médicales moldues ferait un peu de bien pour reconstruire notre nom » Dit-il « Je ne voudrais pas que mon fils subisse toute sa vie le fardeau de mes mauvaises décisions »

« Votre fils et sa fiancée née-moldue » Dit Padma.

« En effet »

Elle se frotta la tête. Même si elle savait que cet homme l'utilisait, elle serait idiote de refuser une offre de financement. Elle n'avait passé que trois mois de formation à Ste Mangouste et elle savait que cet endroit était très conservateur. Si la méthodologie avait fonctionné pour l'arrière grand mère des soigneurs, c'était suffisant pour eux. La vaccination était impensable même pour les maladies communes comme la vérole du dragon, et même les suggestions les plus bénignes comme comme envisager un régime alimentaire plus sain étaient considérées comme radicales et hors du champ d'action des guérisseurs. Il n'y avait pas tant que ça à apprendre car tout était fait de la même façon que ça l'avait toujours été. Il suffisait de mémoriser les sort basiques, et avoir une bonne bibliothèque à portée de main suffisait. Tout ce qu'elle avait suggéré d'examiner durant ses réunions hebdomadaires avec son superviseur avait été gentiment mais fermement rejeté « Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on fait les choses à Ste Mangouste » Lui avait-on dit.

« Et bien.. Installez ça » Dit-elle à l'homme en face d'elle « J'ai besoin d'un local et de quelques assistants, des jeunes qui ne parleront pas à tort et à travers de la pureté du sang ou qui suggéreront d'essayer des sangsues, et je vous enverrai une liste »

Le sourire de Lucius Malefoy était trop expérimenté pour être sincère, mais elle le soupçonnait d'être réellement ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il la remercia et partit. Elle l'aida à descendre de la table où il s'était vaillamment assis pour l'examen et leur discussion, puis elle regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui.

« Padma Patil » Se demanda-t-elle « Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es lancé ? »


	187. Raksha Bandhan

Après son rendez-vous émotionnellement épuisant avec Lucius Malefoy, Padma rentra chez elle pour voir Parvati « Joyeux jeudi » Dit-elle et sa jumelle rit. Elle ne se voyaient pas assez souvent maintenant que Padma n'était plus à Poudlard, et même aujourd'hui était une courte visite avant qu'elle ne transplane chez Théo pour aller dîner. Elle voulait interroger Drago à propos de son père avant qu'il ne parte pour les derniers jours de l'été afin d'organiser sa salle de classe et son bureau. Hermione et lui étaient si nerveux qu'ils les avaient nettoyé entièrement et ils avaient canalisé leur nervosité dans une préparation excessive. Padma les avait assuré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être pires que les huit derniers professeurs mais ça n'avait pas aidé.

Quand elle arriva sur les marches de la maison de Théodore, un des joyeux elfes s'activa à la faire rentrer en raconta qu'elle au moins était habillée convenablement pour une jeune fille de qualité. Padma jeta un coup d'œil à la robe qu'elle portait et se demanda ce que ça voulait dire jusqu'à ce que Susan chasse l'elfe pour la prendre dans ses bras. Padma rit tandis qu'on la menait dans l'arrière salon qui était devenu comme la salle de classe dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient pour leur groupe de soutien l'année précédente. Les choses avaient changé : Blaise s'était joint à eux, Hannah et Neville s'étaient terré dans leur appartement à Pré-au-lard et les elfes fournissaient les en-cas, mais le sentiment que c'était un endroit sur était le même.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Drago tandis qu'elle prenait un verre d'eau au fond duquel se trouvaient des framboises.

« Ça a été » Dit-elle. Ils la regardèrent tous en faisant semblant de ne pas le faire tandis que Susan poussait une assiette pleine de fromage et de biscuits devant elle. Elle soupira, en prit un et ils se détendirent tous tandis qu'elle fourrait un morceau de fromage dans sa bouche.

« Elle est allergique au lait ou quoi ? » Demanda Blaise Zabini, leur nouveau membre « C'est nécessaire de la fixer pendant qu'elle mange comme si elle allait exploser ? »

Susan rougit et Théodore rit, mais au grand soulagement de Padma, personne ne se décida à expliquer ses problèmes avec la nourriture. Elle se sentait suffisamment humiliée de leur en avoir parlé, mais il lui semblait insupportable d'en parler à Blaise Zabini qui avait passé sept ans à roder dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec des yeux froids et le menton levé en signe d'arrogance.

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose » Dit-elle. Elle sortit un bracelet tressé orange et jaune de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci le tourna pour l'observer et demanda ce que c'était. Padma prit un autre biscuit et dit « Aujourd'hui c'est Raksha Bandhan **(ndt : fête pour célébrer la fraternité ou une amitié profonde)**. Ma famille n'a pas beaucoup célébré ce festival puisqu'il n'y a que moi et Parvati, mais j'ai vu les bracelets en faisant du shopping et j'ai pensé à Théodore et à toi »

« Est-ce qu'on peut étaler de la craie sur des trucs ? » Demanda Théo qui pensait clairement à la fête de Holi que le professeur McGonagall avait parrainé à la demande de Padma.

Elle roula des yeux « Non Théodore » Dit-elle « On ne lance pas d'eau non plus. Les filles accrochent ce bracelet au bras de leurs frères. C'est pour être en bonne santé, être prospère et tout ça. Après on mange des sucreries, c'est tout »

« Je ne suis pas le genre à rejeter les vœux » Dit Théodore en tendant un bras vers Hermione « Mets le moi sœurette »

« On est pas vraiment.. » Commença Hermione mais Padma agita une main.

« Vous êtes suffisamment proches » Dit-elle.

Hermione semblait mal à l'aise, et elle cafouilla avec le bracelet jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à l'attacher au poignet de Théo. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille « Tu es la meilleure sœur du monde »

Elle mit ses propres bras autour de lui et le serra « Je t'aime » Murmura-t-elle. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre tandis que les autres avalaient le fromage et les biscuits, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne bizarre.

« On a juste besoin que Pansy fasse une remarque en disant à quel point c'est mignon, mais est-ce qu'on peut passer à la partie alimentaire de la soirée ? » Dit Susan « Ça fait bizarre de ne pas entendre ses remarques snobs »

« Théodore a gagné un bracelet » Dit Drago « Est-ce qu'Hermione gagne quelque chose dans cette affaire ? »

« Mon amour n'est pas suffisant ?' Demanda Théo en mettant une main sur son cœur « Je crois que je suis blessé »

« Oh, je n'en ai pas parlé ? » Demanda Padma « Tu dois lui offrir un cadeau maintenant » Elle lui fit un sourire « Quelque chose de gentil. Ou de l'argent »

Théodore secoua la tête et rit « Est-ce que je peux remettre ça à demain pour trouver quelque chose ? Ça ne se fait pas Padma de m'annoncer ça comme ça »

« Je crois que je peux te donner une journée » Dit Hermione.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra « Ça fait de nous une vraie famille »

« On l'était déjà » Dit-elle « On l'était déjà »

 **Et voilà même si je ne poste pas de petit mot à chaque chapitre (parce que je poste vite fait en ce moment, pas beaucoup de temps pour moi) je vous remercie tous d'être toujours fidèles au poste :)**


	188. Le cadeau de Théodore

Théodore posa une boite devant Hermione lors du petit déjeuner « Juste quelque chose pour être bon au truc de fraternité auquel Padma m'a forcé » Il lui fit un grand sourire avec un tel plaisir qu'elle s'inquiéta qu'il ait fait une visite tardive à George Weasley, aussi improbable que soit un tel voyage. Mais, avec les explosions occasionnelles de Théodore avec son humour un peu particulier, Hermione préféra être prudente.

« Est-ce que ça va exploser ? » Demanda-t-elle. La boite était assez petite, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu mettre grand chose dedans, et c'était juste une petite boite usée qui avait sûrement contenu des comprimés ou du sparadrap. Il l'avait fermé avec un petit morceau de corde. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'un enfant aurait donné avec les mains sales.

De la part d'un enfant, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'elle contienne une jolie pierre ou un insecte mort avec de belles ailes. De la part de Théodore elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir « Ça ne va pas mettre le feu n'est-ce pas ? »

La façon dont Blaise se décalait soigneusement pour s'éloigner d'elle ne la rassurait pas. Théodore prétendait qu'il était celui qui était le plus calme à Poudlard et pourtant la possibilité qu'il offre un cadeau qui explose à quelqu'un ne semblait pas impossible pour un homme qui avait vécu avec lui pendant sept ans. Des fois, Hermione doutait de l'insistance de Théo sur le fait qu'il n'avait eu aucun ami à l'exception de Drago même s'il n'était pas au centre des interactions comme George et Fred Weasley.

Parfois, Fred lui manquait beaucoup. Elle s'inquiétait pour George. Elle voulait aller le voir mais après le désastre avec Ron, et sans parler de ses problèmes avec Molly, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle serait la bienvenue.

« Est-ce que je ferais ça ? » Demanda Théo, une main sur le cœur et un air d'innocent blessé sur le visage.

Drago toussa mais ne répondit pas. Quand Hermione reposa la boite et se remit à manger sans prévoir de l'ouvrir, Théodore sembla un peu plus mal à l'aise et la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un minuteur semblait probable « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle leva le poignet et imita ce qu'il avait dit à Noël quand il lui avait donné le bracelet à breloques qu'elle portait toujours « Je sais à quel point tu aimes chevaucher des dragons »

« Il a vraiment dit ça ? » Demanda Susan tandis que Blaise était pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Oui » Confirma Hermione.

« Tu as chevauché un dragon » Dit Drago « C'est une partie importante de la façon dont tu nous as tous sauvé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le mauvais garçon pour vouloir honorer ça ? »

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des expressions qui allaient de l'amusement à l'incrédulité « Ça ne va pas exploser » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione soupira mais défit le nœud et ouvrit la petite boite qu'il lui avait donné « Théodore » Dit-elle d'une voix presque étranglée en regardant le cadeau « C'est beaucoup trop » Elle sortit un ancien bracelet de tennis en diamants et regarda ses yeux bleus et francs avec les siens grand ouverts « Je suis sure que si on demande à Padma elle dira que c'est beaucoup trop, que c'est censé être un petit truc. Quelque chose de symbolique. Pas... Pas ça. Ça c'est.. C'est trop »

Théodore fit la tour de la table, lui prit le bijou délicat des mains et l'accrocha à son poignet « C'était à ma mère » Dit-il doucement « Et comme on le sait tous, je n'aurai jamais de femme à qui le donner, ni de fille donc je voudrais que tu l'aies »

Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement en regardant le bracelet, ce qui confirma à Hermione que ce bracelet était quelque chose, même d'après les critères des sang purs.

« Je ne peux pas.. » Commença Hermione.

« Tu le dois » Dit Blaise. Elle le regarda et il haussa les sourcils comme par défi « A moins d'être très malpolie »

« Blaise » Siffla Susan.

« Par la barbe de Merlin » Dit Drago quand il y eut une pause « Maintenant je vous ai toi et Potter comme pseudo-frères. Théodore ? C'est quoi la suite ? Est-ce que mon père sera la prochaine conquête de la mère de Blaise ? J'aime être un enfant unique. C'était bien. Maintenant j'ai des frères qui me sortent du cul. Pourquoi est-ce que l'univers me déteste tellement ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en le regardant, soudainement inquiète que ça le dérange vraiment, mais en dépit de cette plainte Drago semblait bouleversé et prêt à pleurer.

« Deux pour le prix d'un » Dit Théodore en souriant à Drago « Mais ne vas pas penser que je vais te demander de partager Potter. Tu peux le garder pour toi tout seul »

« Et tu pourra être cul nu » Dit Blaise d'un ton neutre. Il prit une gorgée de sa tasse et dit « Félicitations »


	189. Chapter 189

« Drago ! »

Drago faillit tomber tandis que Trista lui lançait quelque chose avec tellement de vitesse qu'il envisagea de devenir batteur. Elle serait suffisamment âgée cette année pour se présenter pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et même si elle rentrait dans l'équipe en tant que remplaçante, elle aurait un peu d'expérience ,puisque les blessures en Quidditch étaient inévitables, et quand elle arriverait en troisième ou quatrième année, elle serait imbattable.

Sa méditation fut interrompue quand Sarah se lança sur lui, suivie par Crina et Ivy « Si vous me cassez » Dit-il en essayant de ne pas tomber « Je ne pourrai pas payer vos glaces ! »

Les quatre filles le lâchèrent en même temps et il trébucha avant de se rattraper à un réverbère. La mère de Sarah semblait amusée tandis qu'il frottait son pantalon et qu'il essayait de regagner sa dignité « Vous êtes sur que vous pouvez gérer les quatre ? »

« Quatre fillettes de douze ans » Dit-il « Ça ne peut pas être si terrible »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança suggéra qu'elle avait pitié de sa naïveté. Elle se contenta de répondre « Amusez vous bien les filles, et soyez gentilles avec Mr Malefoy. Il n'était pas obligé de vous emmener manger cette glace » Elle les regarda « Soyez de retour dans une heure. Je vais aller chercher vos livres et épargner tout votre chaos à la librairie pendant que vous ferez le plein de sucre »

Sur ces paroles, elle partit et Drago fut traîné jusqu'au salon de Florian Fortarôme le glacier par le troupeau qui ressemblait plus à des pies bavardes qu'a des canetons. Elles lui posèrent des questions sur son été dans même attendre de réponse. Est-ce que Hermione et lui étaient toujours fiancés ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient mariés ? Le mariage de Pansy n'avait-il pas été fabuleux ? Elles n'avaient jamais vu une table de desserts aussi splendide qu'à ce avaient vu Théodore danser avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Ginny Weasley. Est-ce que c'était son copain ? Quel était son nom ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se marier aussi ? Et comment est-ce qu'on savait qu'un garçon nous aimait ? Ou une fille ? Comment Drago avait-il su qu'il aimait les filles et pas les garçons ou les deux ? Et est-ce que ce n'était pas injuste que la même de Crina ne les laisse pas se lancer des sorts de maquillage ?

« J'ai douze ans » Dit la petite fille en marchant d'un pas lourd « Je suis presque adulte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas porter ce que je veux »

Drago fut épargné de devoir répondre aux désirs de Crina de peindre son visage car ils atteignirent le devant de la file et il leur dit de prendre ce qu'elles voulaient. Plus tard, Théodore s'étoufferait presque en riant quand Drago le lui dirait « Elles ont douze ans » Dirait-il « Des bébés à qui tu propose de prendre ce qu'elles veulent, tu pensais vraiment qu'elles prendraient un simple petit cornet avec une seule boule ? »

Elles ne prirent pas de cornet une seule boule. Elles prirent chacune un cornet géant en gaufre avec quatre boules de glace d'un parfum différent. Elles ajoutèrent un nappage, et un sauce au chocolat qui coulait le long de leur cornet géant. Elles terminèrent par de la crème fouettée qui finit sur leur nez et leur joues. Drago observa Crina tandis qu'elle expliquait avec un sérieux absolu qu'elle était assez vieille pour porter du fard à paupières et du rouge à lèvres et que sa mère était injuste, mais il ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait une bonne dose de crème fouettée sur le nez.

Il réussit quand même à répondre à la plupart de leurs questions. Oui, Hermione et lui étaient fiancés et non, ils ne s'étaient pas mariés. La table des desserts au mariage de Pansy avait été incroyable. L'homme qu'elles avaient vu danser avec Théodore était le grand frère de Ginny, Percy et Drago ne connaissait pas le statut de la relation car Percy avait été à l'étranger tout l'été mais ils pensait pouvoir affirmer qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il ne savait pas s'ils prévoyaient de se marier. Il savait juste qu'il aimait les filles et qui était le garçon dont elles voulaient savoir si il les aimait ou pas ?

Elles refusèrent de répondre à cette question, mais il ne se formalisa pas car lui même avait refusé de répondre à leur question sur le maquillage.

Il fut nécessaire d'appliquer une bonne dose de sorts de nettoyage à la fin de leur sortie, mais il renonça à enlever une partie de la sauce au chocolat qui était tombée sur lui.

« Tu vas tellement nous manquer cette année » Dit Sarah en reniflant quand elle lui faisait un câlin pour lui dire au revoir « Poudlard ne sera pas pareil sans toi »

« Qui nous apprendra à voler ? » Demanda Trista.

« Ouais » Dit Ivy « Qui ? » Elle avait les mains sur les hanches comme si elle était forte mais elle essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Drago regarda désespérément la mère de Sarah qui se contenta de rire « Si la rumeur que le petit oiseau qui connaît la directrice m'a rapporté est vraie » Dit-elle « Vous irez très bien les filles. Maintenant laissez Mr Malefoy tranquille pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et essayer de retirer ces taches de chocolat de sa chemise »

« Ça ira » Dit-il.

Elle rit « On se verra plus tard »

Il leur fit signe pour leur dire au revoir à ses petites pies bavardes et elles partirent avec la mère de Sarah. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de toute sa vie.


	190. Chapter 190

Hermione fit des allers et retours par la poudre de cheminette depuis la cheminée principale du manoir de Théo et son bureau à Poudlard pour tester la connexion « Est-ce que ça fonctionne toujours ? » Lui demanda Drago tandis qu'elle tapait du pied pour la dernière fois afin de faire tomber les cendres de son pantalon.

Elle soupira « Je deviens folle n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Juste un peu » Dit-il en lui prenant les mains « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es nerveuse ? » Demanda-t-il « C'est à cause de moi que la directrice recevra des beuglantes. Tu es l'héroïne de guerre. Les gens seront ravis que tu sois de retour. Les gens diront à McGonagall qu'elle a bien géré son coup en te gardant pour enseigner. Moi, et bien... »

Il se tut et afficha son sourire 'Tout le monde me déteste mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?' qui lui brisait un peu le cœur à chaque fois.

« Elle nous a demandé de l'appeler Minerva » Dit Hermione en ignorant le serrement de sa poitrine en voyant le visage de Drago.

« Je ne peux pas » Dit Drago « Ce serait comme appeler le professeur Rogue Severus. Et il m'a protégé du pire plus d'une fois et ce serait quand même bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom. McGonagall ? Je ne peux pas le faire »

Ils se turent tous les deux un instant en pensant à cet homme mort qui avait été tellement plus qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître « Je me sens toujours coupable de l'avoir détesté » Confessa Hermione.

« Il était détestable avec toi » Dit Drago.

« Même »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration « Enfin » Dit-elle « Le bureau est prêt. J'ai fait plusieurs copies du programme pour chaque année et je suppose que je ne peux rien faire de plus jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent après demain »

« Au moins elle ne t'a pas coincée en te demandant de devenir directrice de Gryffondor » Dit Drago. Il grogna en voyant l'air coupable d'Hermione « Oh elle l'a fait n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment » Dit Hermione « Techniquement, c'est toujours elle même si elle est directrice, mais elle m'a demandé si je pouvais les garder à l'œil et être disponible pour leur parler s'ils avaient des questions ou des problèmes »

« Donc tu feras le travail sans le titre ni le salaire ? » Drago semblait mécontent, Poudlard n'avait pas cessé d'exploiter la tendance d'Hermione de se martyriser. McGonagall avait simplement décidé de rediriger son habitude de garder Harry Potter en vie et de faire faire ses devoirs à Ron Weasley à aider ces misérables couillons de Gryffondor « Ils ne sont même pas gentils avec toi » Dit-il sans réussir à cacher son mécontentement « Ils t'ont persécuté toute l'année dernière à cause de moi »

« Et bien si ils font ça cette année je pourrai leur retirer des points » Dit Hermione.

Drago parvint à peine à retenir un souffle de dérision. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'avait rien fait quand les camarades de sa maison avaient laissé la note 'La pute des mangemorts' à sa porte. Personne ne s'attendait à se qu'elle se défende en retirant des points aux étudiants de sa maison qui l'avaient harcelée avec des insultes et des sous entendus.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire « Peut-être bien que ce serait un abus de pouvoir par contre » Dit-elle.

« Et tes recherches alors ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'une tactique différente fonctionnerait « Comment est-ce que tu peux enseigner vingt huit parties du programme de Défense, diriger la maison Gryffondor et avoir du temps pour faire ton truc sur la magie sans baguette ? »

« Je ne fais pas exactement des recherches sur la magie sans baguette » Dit-elle « Et ce n'est pas vingt huit parties, c'est vingt deux. Après les BUSEs, les classes de sixième et septième année réuniront toutes les maisons » Elle lui lança un regard qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Il était hyperbolique « Comme tu le sais »

« Et je sais que tu vas vouloir donner des devoirs sans fin » Continua Drago. Il s'était disputé avec elle à propos de sa charge de travail. Hermione n'avait jamais fait un devoir qu'elle n'aimait pas, et il avait eu beau insister en lui disant qu'elle exagérait, elle avait fait la sourde oreille et il avait donc fait un bref compte rendu et avait commencer à éliminer certaines choses « Je suis aussi le professeur de ce cours » Dit-il. Il se sentait en fait un peu plus raisonnable et elle lui dit qu'il allait faire chuter le niveau et que ce n'était plus assez rigoureux. Théodore les avait écouté et leur avait dit qu'il les rémunérerait généreusement s'ils voulaient bien avoir cette dispute devant leurs étudiants.

« C'est sans fin » Dit-elle « Et puisque tu ne veux pas que je leur en donne plus d'un toutes les deux semaines, ça me laisse plein de temps pour la maison Gryffondor »

« Tu es trop bonne à ça » Dit Drago en admettant qu'il était coincé et en admirant surtout à quel point elle avait fait ça parfaitement « Est-ce tu as cédé pour les devoirs en sachant que tu l'utiliserais si je te disais que tu en faisait trop ? »

Elle lui sourit « Ça fait un moment que je t'aime maintenant. Ne sois pas surpris que j'aie appris à être manipulatrice comme toi »

« C'est la cérémonie de la répartition demain » Dit Drago en évitant de répondre. Elle hocha la tête. La rentrée approchait et avec, l'annonce officielle de leur nomination au poste de professeur de défense. Elle se demanda combien de hibou recevrait McGonagall, ou plutôt Minerva et si elle en recevrait un de Molly Weasley.


	191. Chapter 191

Théodore Nott dit au revoir à Drago et Hermione. Il roula des yeux en voyant la sorcière remuée et inquiète « Je n'ai pas six ans » Dit-il enfin « J'ai le droit d'être tout seul à la maison la journée, et vous deux vous avez passé plus de temps à Poudlard qu'ici ces dernières semaines » Il mit un point d'honneur à boire une gorgée de sa tasse de café et à jeter un regard aux alentours « Je prévois de savourer cette paix et cette tranquillité pour changer. Pas d'enfants excités qui courent partout avec leurs animaux qui font du bruit, pas de Andy qui fait bourdonner son balai dans le jardin arrière en pensant qu'il le fera aller plus vite par la seule force de sa volonté, et je n'aurais pas peur de débouler quelque part et de vous voir baiser dans un ancien fauteuil »

Hermione semblait ne pas le croire mais l'embrassa sur la joue « On rentrera tard » Dit-elle « Le repas sera long, et je dois aller installer les premières années de Gryffondor, mais je jetterai un coup d'œil dans ta chambre pour voir si tu vas bien »

« J'irai bien » Répéta-t-il en la poussant presque vers la cheminée.

Drago la suivit dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et ils furent partis. Comme d'habitude, Susan s'était levée avant que le soleil soit levé pour aller au Ministère et bosser dur sur les sujets du jour. Elle avait passé la majorité de son été à trier des pétitions afin d'aider à décider quel cas seraient présentés devant le Magenmagot et elle jurait qu'en fait c'était intéressant, contrairement à la corvée de passer ses journées avec les membres les plus importants du corps gouvernemental du monde sorcier « Ils ne sont pas tous importants ? » Avait demandé Théo.

« La plupart seulement » Avait-elle dit en soupirant.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable qu'elle fasse ça. Il savait qu'être employé pour le Magenmagot était un honneur, et que la plupart des sorcières avec des ambitions politiques se jetteraient sur l'occasion d'avoir une chance de voir comment les choses se passaient vraiment à l'intérieur, mais il savait aussi que Susan le faisait avec un but bien précis.

Le programme de libération pour les prisonniers malades.

Théodore rendait toujours visite à son père chaque semaine. Il n'avait pas précisé à son père que Drago avait essayé de tirer toutes les ficelles pour essayer de faire en sorte que Thoros soit transféré à Ste Mangouste mais que ça n'avait mené nulle part. Il n'avait pas non plus précisé que même la demande d'Harry Potter avait été rejetée. Et il ne lui avait certainement pas précisé que les Nott n'avaient plus aucune influence. Il ne restait plus que Susan et son espoir de pouvoir manipuler le système de l'intérieur.

Théodore ne s'attendait pas à ce qu 'il se passe quoi que ce soit et il détestait le fait qu'elle travaille si dur. Elle rejetait ses objections à chaque fois et partait chaque matin comme si le fait de trier les demandes idiotes du Magenmagot allait aider.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous partis.

Le manoir Nott était tellement silencieux.

Blaise ne s'était pas levé. Il n'était pas vraiment du matin. Il se lèverait probablement dans quelques heures en trébuchant dans les escaliers et en murmurant des « Merde » et « Putain de merde ». Pour l'instant le manoir était silencieux.

« Muet comme une tombe » Murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il se dirigea vers une salle pleine de soleil et s'affala dans un fauteuil rembourré en se demandant ce qu'il ferait de sa journée. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne passerait pas cette journée dans la train, en route pour l'école.

« C'est un choc la première année n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne tressaillit pas, mais un sourire naquit sur son visage tandis que Percy Weasley s'asseyait dans un fauteuil près de lui et lui passa un sac. Quand Théodore l'ouvrit, il vit une viennoiserie à la cannelle et sourit encore plus « Tu n'étais pas obligé » Dit-il

Percy haussa les épaules « Je sais que tu as assez d'elfes pour ouvrir ta propre pâtisserie... »

« Ne leur donne pas d'idées » Murmura Théodore.

« .. Mais tu pourrais profiter d'un peu de compagnie »

Théodore sortit le roulé à la cannelle du sac et se mit du glaçage partout sur les doigts « Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Percy secoua la tête « Rien n'avancera aujourd'hui de toute façon, trop de gens prennent leur journée pour pouvoir conduire leurs enfants au train » Il fronça les sourcils, montrant qu'il désapprouvait complètement avant de rajouter « On pourrait aller profiter du chemin de traverse maintenant que ce n'est plus envahi par les gens qui font leurs courses de dernière minute pour l'école »

« Susan est allée travailler » Dit Théo.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Percy. Quand Théodore haussa les épaules, il soupira « J'ai besoin de lui parler » Dit-il « Elle s'y prend mal »


	192. Le festin de la répartition

Ils se glissèrent sur leurs sièges à la table des professeurs en se sentant tous les deux comme des imposteurs malgré l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils avaient reçu de tous les membres du personnel. »Tu t'attends à ce que quelqu'un arrive à tout moment pour demander d'une voix outragée ce qu'on fout là ? » Demanda Drago à Hermione dans un murmure. Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait prit un teint grisâtre et elle serrait son verre de vin avec un peu trop de force.

Drago avait été choqué, et soulagé de découvrir qu'il y avait du vin à leur table. C'était un millésime que sa mère aurait refusé de boire, mais il s'attendait à boire du jus de citrouille donc il ne se plaignit pas. Après avoir passé huit ans à boire le jus de citrouille de Poudlard, il se dit que s'il n'en buvait plus jamais, ça lui irait très bien.

« Ça va aller » Dit Aurora Sinistra en tapotant la main de Drago « La première année sera peut-être un peu difficile étant donné que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus vieux que les étudiants de dernière année, mais avant que vous vous en rendiez compte ils ressembleront tous à des bébés et vous parlerez à leurs parents et les années se seront estompées »

Drago n'était pas sur d'être rassuré.

Les étudiants plus âgés les aperçurent à la table des professeurs et se mirent à jaser. Il vit les tètes qui s'inclinaient et ils les vit chuchoter derrière leurs mains tandis que la nouvelle que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se trouvaient à la table des professeurs se répandait dans la moins, Andy semblait ravi, il donna un coup de coude à Sari et ils levèrent tous les deux un pouce dans sa direction de manière très peu discrète. Quand les filles de deuxième année de Serpentard rentrèrent, elles poussèrent des cris si aigus qu'un de leurs préfets les calma. Trista avait l'air de vibrer dans son siège tellement elle était heureuse. Drago étudia le visage des étudiants âgés. Ils avaient le visage fermés, et tandis que quelque uns lui firent un signe de tête presque imperceptible, les autres lui accordèrent à peine un regard. Ils attendaient de voir comment ça se déroulait avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se demandait combien d'étudiants enverraient un hibou à la maison le soir même. Il se demanda combien d'étudiants composaient déjà une lettre outragée dans leur tête.

« C'est différent de l'année dernière » Dit Hermione en parcourant la salle du regard tandis que Drago acquiesça. C'était plus qu'évident. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et il la regarda « Pas ça » Dit-elle « Je ne parle pas de l'endroit où on est assis. Les gens ne sont pas... Ils ne vérifient pas les sorties et il n'y en a que quelques uns qui touchent leur baguette toutes les cinq minutes »

Drago observa la grande salle et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. L'année précédente, tout le monde n'était pas remis des Carrow ni de la guerre. Cette année, il y avait déjà toute une classe assise qui n'avait pas connu Poudlard comme un champ de bataille, et une autre qui était en train de traverser le lac. Cette année les gens jasaient à propos de lui au lieu de regarder les autres en se demandant qui allait craquer.

« C'est mieux » Dit-il tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que les premières années effrayés se regroupèrent dans leurs robes noires, Drago dit « Tu veux parier sur la maison qui aura plus d'élèves cette année ? »

« Ce sera Gryffondor » Dit Hermione sans hésiter « Qu'est-ce qu'on mise ? » Il leva les sourcils, elle roula des yeux mais dit « C'est parti »

Le premier petit s'assit, ses jambes pendaient car le tabouret était trop haut pour lui, et le choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle. Il sembla soulagé et s'assit au bout de leurs tables avec des yeux grands ouverts et une cravate qui était déjà devenue bleue à l'aide d'un sort « Il y en a un qui a fait de la magie en dehors de Poudlard » Dit Hermione avec amusement en voyant ça.

« Dit la pire des délinquantes » Répliqua Drago « Qui m'a avoué avoir lancé tous les sorts de première année avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans le train ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et dit « Fais attention à la répartition » Il rit mais reporta son attention sur le tabouret.

La fille suivante fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et la suivante à Serdaigle. Puis une jolie petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui semblait encore plus nerveuse que les autres fut la première à être envoyée à Gryffondor.

« Azusa » Dit Drago « Joli nom. Ça fait un pour toi »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais encore ce genre de paris » Dit Hermione en faisant un petit signe à la nouvelle élève de sa maison « Tu perds toujours » La fille écarquilla les yeux et fit un petit signe avant de filer sur son siège. Sari se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et les deux filles observèrent Drago et Hermione.

« Quelqu'un est entrain d'apprendre qui tu es » Dit Drago « Et j'ai plutôt l'impression que je gagne quoi qu'il arrive »

Elle le frappa à nouveau tandis qu'un garçon était envoyé à Serpentard.

« On est liés » Dit Drago « Je vais carrément gagner »

Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas la pire façon de perdre.


	193. La réponse de Molly

« Je suis désolée » Minerva McGonagall regarda la femme furieuse qui était apparue devant la porte de son bureau ce matin là. Elle lui devait la courtoisie de l'écouter après leur longue amitié et le fait d'avoir combattu deux guerres ensembles, mais c'était la première journée entière du semestre et sa patience s'amenuisait « Je ne savais pas que j'étais dans l'obligation de vous justifier mon choix de personnel »

« C'est un mangemort » Siffla Molly Weasley « Il devrait être à Azkaban, il ne devrait pas enseigner aux enfants. Comment pouvez-vous permettre.. Et il est trop jeune. Ils le sont tous les deux. Ils n'arriveront pas à prendre suffisamment de distance vis à vis des étudiants pour.. »

« Il a été déclaré non coupable » Rappela Minerva à Molly Weasley « Il était encore un enfant à l'époque, je vous conseille de vous en souvenir Molly. Ils étaient tous enfants. On a entraîné des enfants à être des soldats, et.. »

« Et je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça » Dit la femme d'un ton sec. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et afficha le regard qui avait élevé ses sept enfants et qui effrayait son mari. Minerva McGonagall demeura indifférente.

« Hermione Granger s'est occupée de l'éducation d'autre enfants depuis qu'elle a douze ou treize ans » Dit Minerva « Elle a rassemblé des forces derrière Mr Potter »

«C'était lui le professeur » Dit Molly « Lui, Harry ! Pas une sorte de née.. »

« Attention Molly » Dit Minerva. Il y eut un long silence et les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Minerva se mette à rassembler ses affaires pour se rendre à son premier cours de métamorphose. Après l'année précédente qui avait été tranquille, les parents étaient rassurés et il y avait plus de nouveaux élèves cette année que la précédente. Il y avait même certains élèves plus âgés qui avaient été retirés de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons et qui étaient revenus à Poudlard. Minerva considérait que c'était un succès, mais un succès qui nécessitait du travail et elle n'avait pas le temps pour le scandale inévitable concernant son choix de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De manière traditionnelle, Poudlard fonctionnait de manière autonome et elle n'avait aucune intention que ça change « Je dois me rendre en cours Molly. Je peux vous conduire jusqu'au couloir principal, mais pour le reste vous devrez partir vous même »

« J'irai au ministère » Prévint Molly « J'irai me plaindre »

Minerva ouvrit la porte de son bureau et attendit que Molly Weasley la passe.

« Vous ne pouvez pas autoriser ce garçon à enseigner » Dit Molly en passant devant elle « Hermione Granger... Elle est trop jeune mais tout le monde a toujours su qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente, même si je pense qu'il serait mieux de l'utiliser pour reconstruire le programme d'étude des moldus. Mais pas lui. Il apprendra.. »

« Que la magie noire est une horreur » Dit Minerva tandis qu'elles descendaient l'escalier « Vous aurez du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui réalise à quel point ce chemin est vil et dangereux »

« J'ai perdu mon fils » Dit Molly « J'ai perdu mes frères. Il a perdu.. »

« Son enfance » Dit Minerva. Son ton était doux mais implacable « Il a perdu son enfance et son innocence et je suppose que certaines nuits il se réveille en hurlant en ayant des visions de Voldemort. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé au manoir Malefoy, Molly »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Mais je crois qu'on peut être certaines qu'ils ont tellement traumatisé Drago Malefoy que personne ne pourra mieux expliquer pourquoi nous ne devons jamais nous abandonner à la magie noire »

Molly arrêta de marcher et regarda la directrice « Il peut enseigner » Dit-elle.

Minerva cligna doucement des yeux « En moyenne, les étudiants qui ont quitté votre classe pour étudier avec Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger ont eu des notes plus élevées à leurs ASPICs que ceux qui sont restés avec vous malgré le fait qu'ils passaient la plupart du temps à se disputer sur les menus détails des sorts et de l'éthique pendant que les septième année se contentaient d'écouter et parfois d'intervenir » Un sourire s'étira doucement sur le visage de Minerva « En fait, je dirais que c'est un très bon professeur, même si je les suspecte de plus se reposer sur des méthodes socratiques que sur les devoirs et la mémorisation »

Molly partit d'un pas raide en murmurant que Minerva pouvait sortir les résultats aux examens et toutes les belles idées qu'elle voulait, mais personne ne voudrait qu'un mangemort enseigne à Poudlard et elle le réaliserait bientôt. Minerva s'était abstenue de faire la liste de tous les mangemorts qui avaient enseigné à Poudlard.

Elle rencontra Pomona Chourave un peu plus loin dans le couloir « Révoltée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Minerva hocha la tête « Comme les parents d'au moins une douzaine d'étudiants. Les beuglantes arrivent en nombre » Elle se retourna pour regarder l'arrière de la tête de Molly disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

« Vous avez des remords ? » Demanda Pomona, bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse qu'elle obtiendrait »

« Pas le moindre »

 **Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué je ne poste plus qu'un jour sur deux, en fait je n'ai plus que trois chapitres d'avance niveau traduction j'ai été très (trop) fainéante et je me suis découragée mais je vais m'y remettre ! En tout cas merci de continuer à lire :)**


End file.
